


Essence of Revenge

by tgfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of battle, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eventual Sex, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humour, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, My First Fanfic, Nudity, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 247,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfoy/pseuds/tgfoy
Summary: The battle was over. The victors woke into a new dawn, a new era had been born. They were free to live, free to find happiness, free to love. But a cloud drew across their world almost unnoticed, a darkness gathered strength. A new plot conceived. Vengeance approached. Harry must face a new battle, a war for his very being. A story of the 14 months after the battle of Hogwarts.





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
> Originally posted on HPFF. Expanded and edited then posted on FF.Net prior to here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 hrs after the Battle ends, Harry wakes into this brave new world.

Harry Potter and the Essence of Revenge.  
By T. Gibson.  
2008.

Ah! Black as Jet, but long ago  
In dignity and lace,  
The ladies wore around their necks  
A flash of ebon grace.  
But oh! To-day Great Broughton mourns  
Still waves the merry corn,  
The beer flows at Jet Miners' Inn,  
But jet's no longer worn.  
Still, fashions change, mayhap some day  
Again the craft will thrive,  
And Yorkshire Jet will ring the earth,  
Black, flashing and alive.

A Poem by an anonymous traveller who left it on a table in the Jet Miners Arms Pub at Great Broughton Yorkshire and never returned for it. My thanks to this traveller for his message of hope, which was another inspiration for this story.

Chapter 1.  
Ginny.

The sun was gently breaking over the mountains, along a path it had followed for millennia to peep over, then rise steadily above those heather clad peaks of rock. It's warming early summer light dispersing the dark of night, gently kissed the roof of one of the tallest towers of the ancient castle that lay in the valley. Its light with natural ease swept away the last of the darkness, as those within the stone walls it's rays slowly spread over had swept back the darkness in their world, it broke over peace. Yesterday that same fire ball had risen over the immediate aftermath of war, over a scarred landscape around the grey stone structure, heavily damaged by the attacks it had suffered. The small star's life giving light had fallen over those injured who awaited help and the temporarily abandoned remains of the victims of the conflict. It had witnessed the very end of a war, as it's light had passed through a window in the hall of that great building, it had illuminated the demise of one who had gone further towards immortality than any of his kind had before. His death, caused by the actions of a teenager, a boy he himself had marked as his equal, all because of an obtuse prophesy which he, in his insecurity and need to be unopposed, had chosen to believe. It had shone over the beginnings of the celebrations of those below, the start of tidying the inevitable residue of the fighting and the emergent fresh shoots of the beginnings of recovery and rebuilding from the destruction, the outset of healing both the living and the buildings themselves. Yesterday it had shone over the relative buzz of human activity in the castle and grounds as the occupants became a hive of activity preparing for peace after the victory of the boy. Today there was peace in the battle ravaged and scarred grounds, even the forest surrounding the battered, but still proud, building was far from unscathed. The bodies of those killed and the injured had now been removed from the lawns, but there had been little other movement outside since. The lawns remained deeply scarred with wide gouges of earth cut into the lush green turf, in places it looked as if giant handfuls of earth had been scooped up, while in front of the steps to the entrance the ground was churned by footfall. Inside the castle the survivors tended the wounded, had secured the captured, gathered their wits and rested within the thick stone walls. Only the dead had departed.

The light of the sun spread over the grey stone tiles on the roof of the tower, across its pinnacles and slowly crept down its walls as it rose higher, illuminating the brightly coloured lichens and mosses clinging to the tiles, wakening the roosting birds in their nests and on perches. Soon, it was reflecting from and refracting through the glass of the windows in the walls, to scatter evenly over the stone slabs and red rugs on the floor of the seventh year boys dormitory within. An imperfection in the glass of one pane formed a rough prism, causing a rainbow of colours to be cast on the stone floor next to the rug, a familiar sign to generations of those who had occupied the room that the day was dawning bright and clear. The warming, life giving power, seeming to recognise not just a new day, but a new beginning, the first day that the darkness which had cast its shadow over the world for so long was, at last, gone. The boys laid in the four-poster beds arranged around the circumference of the circular dormitory, gently stirred from their slumber, unaware that someone who had watched over one of them all the previous day and through the night had just left the room when the sun had appeared over the mountains moments before.

The first of the boys to fully awaken was a tall, thin, scruffy haired, muscular, but dirty, bloodied and scarred youth, who more than any of them was used to rising early, thanks to the relatives he had lived with for most of his life so far. When he had entered the room, he had no idea how long before, he had been far too exhausted to care about his appearance, so had quickly eaten a snack brought to him and his friends by his inherited House Elf, then fallen gratefully into the bed. He automatically reached out an arm covered with cuts, burns, scratches, scars and bruises, much like the rest of his body, to pick up his wire framed glasses from atop the bedside cabinet. The spectacles were, surprisingly, undamaged in the battle, which was remarkable I itself, especially considering the role this boy had taken in the events of the last days, weeks and months. Not to mention how regularly one of his best friends had needed to repair them for him over the years, at least until he had mastered the spell himself. He gingerly placed them on his injured face, carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises on his face, then glanced round the room as it came into focus.

Despite spending the last few weeks in the comfort of Shell Cottage, he was still slightly surprised to awake in such comfortable surroundings, it took him a moment to remember exactly where he was and that his quest was over, his predestined journey fulfilled. For the last few months, since late last summer, he had become so used to waking under the canvas of a wizards tent, which was admittedly much more comfortable than a Muggle one, yet it was still certainly not a house. He and his two closest friends had roamed the country for months over the Autumn, Winter and early Spring, evading capture and searching. Searching for what was needed to fulfil his mission, that had become their quest. It had been far from easy, one had succumbed briefly to the influence of one of the dark objects they were seeking before they could destroy it, but had returned to them as they continued the search. Then, almost suddenly, in a thirty six hour period, that felt like it had been much longer, but passed so quickly, ending at the dawn before this one, they had broken into Gringotts, the supposedly impregnable Wizarding bank. Despite betrayal by the one who had got them past the security and into the bank, they had broken back out again, having retrieved what they needed to help complete the task. Ridden a blind dragon for almost the length of the country, before travelling to this very castle where he, alone, had defeated the most powerful dark Wizard ever born. So perhaps he could be forgiven for his momentary lapse, not knowing how long it had been since they had retreated to the dorm, as well as for sleeping for so long. Goodness knew, he would readily forgive any of those who had helped him before that final fight, for doing similar, he was simply relieved it was over. 

The victory that they had gained had been hard won, at a heavy cost, to both sides. It all seemed to him like a particularly vivid dream as he looked round the familiar room, hearing the familiar noises of his room-mates slow rise from slumber to complete wakefulness, it seemed almost impossible that it had all happened at all. The surrealism of his memory seemed more incredible, especially waking in this familiar room that, throughout it all, had remained unchanged. He knew, though, that his recollections were reality and that despite the familiarity of this room, his world, this world, had changed and would have to change further. It couldn't help but, to have done so. He hoped it would be for the better, time would tell if the opportunity to improve things would be taken, or if like the last time he had defeated this particular dark lord, the opportunity would be wasted. If it was, then it all would have been for nothing and this society would fall back to eventually have this same fight for a third time. If this chance was not taken, then he could see the British magical community dying completely. 

He had slept soundly, for the first time he could remember doing for many months. The moment he had managed to escape the attention of those celebrating his victory, he had made his way automatically to this room. He had entered this tower shortly after leaving the headmaster's office, neatly avoiding the continued hero worship of him from the well meaning crowds holding a party in honour of the end of the oppression of the Dark Lord in the Great Hall. He didn't want to celebrate anyway, he had been too exhausted for that. There was only one person he yearned to be with, but finding her at that moment would have meant facing the jubilant mob, or her grieving family. He had been far too tired to face either situation, so he had taken the easy way out and come up here, feeling selfish for doing so, but to exhausted to change his mind. His two companions of the adventures of the last seven years were with him, he had hardly noticed as they had led him, worriedly, up to their old dormitory. They had been awake as long as he had, had fought in the battle, experienced the emotional roller coaster of the victory, but they knew their friend was physically and emotionally spent. Food had arrived for them, sandwiches, he guessed it had been brought by his house elf, who he had inherited from his God father. He could not recall if he had eaten any of them though, he had been that dog tired at the time.

He sat up in the bed, nursing the aches and pains that told him his body was still protesting about the treatment it had received during the battle. After all he might have been hit with it twice in his life now, but even for him it wasn't every day that he was hit by the killing curse and survived, he certainly didn't want it to happen a third time. That was just one of the spells he had been attacked with of course, he had also been flung round like a rag doll and received wounds dodging spells as well as directly from them. He was still alive though, refreshed after his rest, free for the first time to live his life as he wanted, not dictated by others. He wondered about his time apparently with Dumbledore, after Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse for the second time in his life. Thanks to a part of Riddles soul being lodged in him from his first survival of the curse cast by the same man, he had survived it. He knew he had been lucky, the battle here at Hogwarts had been in two waves, before it had resumed he had seen the lines of bodies, both of Death Eaters and those who fought on the same side as he had, laid out in the Great Hall of the castle during the truce between the two halves of the fight. They had all come here because his search had led him here and Voldemort had known he was here, in a place he could easily be attacked. Those who fought with him had chosen to fight not for him, but alongside him. They fought and died for what they believed in, to prevent others dying and stop the spread of oppression in its tracks. Knowing that, didn’t make the losses any easier for him to bare, nor did it lessen his feelings of guilt for those deaths. He was hardened by his life and the war, but not inhuman by any means, he had survived where others had not, he had a duty to them now, to see that what they had died for was fulfilled. Perhaps selfishly, he hoped that he would not have to face this, or the celebrants and press, alone.

He had no true family left in the magical world, at least none that had lived long enough to fight in that final battle. The Dursley's didn't count as family, not even in the Muggle world, so he had none to lose during the fight. That didn’t mean he hadn’t lost people he cared for deeply, or who he regarded as close as family should be in the battle, he most certainly had. His old teacher and friend, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin other wise known simply as Tonks, both killed only a few weeks after the birth of their first child, their only son, for example. Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey were two others he was close to who had been killed in the battle. These deaths had hit Harry hard and personally, but they were neither his first nor his only losses since last July, when he had been evacuated from Privet Drive, to the Weasley’s home via Tonk's parents house. He momentarily wondered if the Motor Bike had been retrieved from where it had crashed, next to the pond in the Tonk's garden, but his thoughts just as quickly returned to the here and now. He didn’t even know if they would be the last of his friends to die, he knew that amongst the survivors there were many badly injured people, the question was still bound to be not if any would die, but how many of them would not survive their wounds. They may have won the fight, defeated oppression, gained peace, but it was at a heavy price and the work to rebuild was only just beginning. He sat in the bed, staring at the hangings, drawn back to the four corner posts of the bed, he wondered what they all would expect of him now, he just wanted to be allowed to recover and try to rebuild his life just as they would, then felt guilty for the thought. The sight of the curtains reminded him how tired he must have been however long ago it had been, to exhausted to even draw them round the bed for privacy. He saw that the others in the room had not drawn theirs either, it was a change to the habit they had all followed since they had started school here. He was surprised at the change, the realisation bringing him from his thoughts, fears and hopes, back to the present.

Slowly, as the sunlight steadily brightened and began warming the room, he continued to think about what he wanted to do and feared he would be expected to do. He realised that he must have slept for the whole of the day and night following the battle, though admittedly it had been quite a while after he had cast the spell that had given them the actual victory when he had been able to get to bed. He added the twinge of guilt of his long rest, to his feelings about the dead, he was anxious of returning to his world, he knew that he would be treated as a hero by most. Not that he wanted that attention, nor did he think it deserved for that matter, but he knew it was inevitable, just as it had been since he had entered this world. Could that really be only seven years ago? So much seemed to have happened in his life since then, which had all led to him being laid in the bed he was as this dawn broke. He was, after all, now not only the boy who lived or even simply the chosen one, both titles which were born in heartbreak and had brought him more heartache than anything else, but now he was also the one who had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord that had ever lived. He bitterly wondered what the Press would call him now, what pithy title they would give him in their headlines, or perhaps already had. Not that all he had achieved was him alone, he may have been the one who had faced Voldemort in the end, but he knew and readily acknowledged that he could not have done it all on his own, he had needed the help of his friends, especially while in hiding. He knew, however, that was not likely to mean much to the press, they would recreate him as a hero again, until they found a reason to knock him down again. 

He was dreading meeting the families of the dead as well, though for very different reasons. How could he face those who had lost so much, would they blame him for their loss? He knew it was something he would need to do, would be expected to do, though he hoped he would not have to do it alone. It was not his two friends who had been with him during his mission that he wanted at his side when he did, but another. He would not, of course reject their support if they offered it, he knew they would help and that there would be some expectations of them as well. It was just that there was another he hoped, so desperately wanted, at his side and not just for helping him carry out duties or look good on his arm either, she meant far too much to him for that. He also knew that he had his own grief and feelings to deal with at some point, would he be able to have the luxury to grieve at all? It was not something he was used to doing though, he had always bottled up such things, never quite letting them go despite appearances to the contrary. He wondered if he would really be allowed to have a life of his own, or if his life would be even more public than before. Just now it all seemed to be building within him, perhaps, with luck, eventually a balance could be reached.

He was determined that he would avoid being directly interviewed by the Wizarding press, at least for the moment. He would definitely make every effort to especially avoid Rita Skeeter, the reporter from the Daily Prophet who twisted everything for her own unique style of malicious gossip, regardless of the facts, which she would never allow to stand in the way of a juicy story. She was one person he would be glad if he never saw her again, he didn't wish her harm of course, but he would be very pleased to be told she had been sent away on assignment somewhere, anywhere on a different continent in fact. Despite all his worries and self doubts, he could not help but, feel quite optimistic for the future, mixed with a touch of pride in his friends. After all, for the first time since before he was born, the Wizarding world, his world, was truly free to start again. Voldemort was dead, his followers either dead, captured, or being hunted down, but certainly they would not be able to influence the recovery from the occupation they had presided over. There would, at the very least, be no more mass murders; half bloods, the Muggle born and Muggles were again safe from that, life for the whole community could return to a normality, what ever that was. This was, he hoped, a new era of freedom beginning for everyone, maybe even for Harry, who for the first time in his life, had no prophecy to fulfil and no quest to follow. He was, for the first time, fully the master of his own destiny he thought to himself, well, as much as anyone one was, he conceded and part of him wondered if that would really be true.

He finally emerged from his thoughts and looked again around the room, this time taking in what he saw. First he noticed a pile of clean clothes, neatly folded on a chair beside his bed. Kreacher, he guessed, must have placed them there ready for him, he certainly needed them. He smiled, despite his discomfort, and he rose from the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, his feet firmly planted on the warm rug at the side of the bed. It looked like his house elf, who had at one time hated his new master, had forgiven him for not returning to the house in September, when the trio had nearly been caught once again. Reaching for the clothes, he realised the elf he had inherited and who had proudly led the school elves into the battle when the fighting had entered the castle, must have decided to remain loyal to him, and he was grateful for that. He picked up the pile of clothes and stiffly walked over to the bathroom to prepare or the day, trying to stretch the stiffness from his muscles as he went.

He did not take long to refresh himself, quickly showering to swill off the grime of battle, the soap stinging in every cut and graze, of which there were many, on his body. He had avoided looking in the mirror, not wanting to know the extent of his injuries, they were minor compared to others and would heal in time on their own. Refreshed and rejuvenated to a surprisingly large extent after the shower, he dressed and returned to the dormitory where he resumed looking around the familiar room that had been his first real home, the first place he had ever truly relaxed, but had not seen for almost a year. It was quite as he remembered it, five beds, five wardrobes and the same number of bedside tables arranged around the central pot bellied heater for the room. He noticed a second chair had been placed on the opposite side of his bed from the one that had held the clean clothes. It was nearest the door, close by and angled so that anyone who may have sat in it while he slept could have seen his face on the pillow. Whoever it was for, placed seeing him over their own safety, to sit with their back to the door was something he had not done since Voldemort's rebirth. It looked just like someone had decided to watch over him whilst he slept, at least for some of that time, but who and why? Whoever it might have been he had no idea, the chair was empty, though a comforting flowery fragrance lingered faintly in the air around it, it was somehow familiar to him and a scent he had missed for far too long.

Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron were also beginning to rise now, sitting up, smiles on their faces, as they began to emerge from the warm cocoons of the sheets and got dressed, they gave him thumbs up signs. Harry crossed to the window, every muscle in his body, it seemed to him, ached in protest at the movement, despite having taken a shower. He considered taking a bath to ease them further than they had been in the shower, but quickly decided against it, his body would ease as it got used to movement after his rest he thought. It usually had in the past, even at the Dursley's, before he had come to Hogwarts for the first time most of his aches and pains had faded as he got on with his day. He dismissed the thought as soon as he looked through the glass in the window, across the grounds, where the newly risen sun was warming the waters of the lake. The giant Squid swam just below the surface of the calm water, small ripples were lapping the shore as always, the geese and other water fowl taking flight as the giant decapod glided gently beneath them. He noticed a few Mermen swimming after it, playfully antagonising its tentacles, then dodging them as it tried to retaliate to their game. He spotted the faint glow of a ghost in the water, probably moaning Myrtle who he knew from experience would visit the lake from her Bathroom via the pipes. The ghost flashed past and amongst the Mermen, disturbing their teasing pursuit, then seeming to lead them off as they chased it across the lake. He smiled at the antic's in the water and his mind fell back, deep into his own thoughts, as he watched, unseeing, the scene outside the window. All was peaceful in the grounds now, at least from this high vantage point. He could see the lawns were heavily scarred by the battle, deep trenches had been gouged in the lawns by badly aimed spell fire, the outline of a giant had been imprinted where it had fallen, even a number of trees from the forbidden forest had been up rooted. They lay forlornly, strewn randomly over the area he could see, giving every appearance of having been tossed around like twigs in a wind. Still, birds scavenged for insects in the bark and soil, there were Daisy's and dandelions among the flowers that had survived, sought by Rabbits hunting breakfast in the damaged ground.  

His thoughts drifted back to those lost and his memories of them here at Hogwarts; asking Lupin to help him defend against Dementors; Colin taking pictures with his old camera to send home to his Muggle parents; Quidditch matches with Fred; Sirius appearing in his dog form at one match, later seeing him off on the back of Buckbeak having rescued him from where his godfather had been held after he had been caught. Tonks walking him to the school after Malfoy had stunned him on the train; the funeral of his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, almost a year ago when he had made one of the hardest decisions of his life, to leave Ginny behind, a choice he both knew had been necessary, but one he regretted more than he had ever believed possible at the time. His regret was tempered by the memories of happier times they had spent together, walking along the edge of the lake hand in hand with her. He recalled sitting by the still surviving tree next to the lake, talking with her, cuddling her, kissing her, laying with her in his arms beneath those leaf laden branches last summer. He felt the bitter pang of emptiness that breaking up with her had left, the joy of that kiss on his birthday only for the pain of leaving her behind. Without a doubt it had been the right thing to do, for her sake, but still it had felt so wrong. Had he ruined any chance he had to be with her again? Merlin, he hoped not.

He was distracted by a slight disturbance in the canopy of trees of the forbidden forest, directly in front of him the leaves and branches shook, sending birds chattering into the air in alarm, then suddenly the trees parted. He watched ruefully as a Thestral emerged, taking flight out through the branches of the trees, leaving a trail of damaged leaves and twigs to fall back down in its wake. It flew gently over and around the lake, dipping its hooves into the water occasionally, before heading back to disappear amongst the trees of the woodland from where it had emerged.

“What the bloody hell was that thing?” Exclaimed Ron from behind him.

Harry almost leapt out of his skin, he hadn’t heard him approach, he turned his head sharply and as he looked to his friend sadly, the realisation that Ron could now see the creature sank in.“A Thestral!” Harry simply told him with heavy heart, his eyes falling to the floor between them. “ The beasts that pull the carriages from the station each year and flew us to the Ministry that time.”

Ron could now see these skeletal beasts, was he responsible for the events that meant his first ever friend his own age could now do that?

Ron’s head dropped “Bloody Hell.” He muttered.

He too had realised the significance of being able to see the creatures that pulled the coaches full of students to the school each year, from the station. All the boys in the dorm room would more than likely be able to see Thestrals now, not to mention nearly all the other seventh year students and perhaps many of the younger students. For those who could, no longer would the school carriages appear to move on their own, for all of them had seen death, with their own eyes, they had witnessed and understood what that meant so now the cadaverous winged horse-like animals would be visible to them.

Harry returned his gaze to the grounds, feeling even more guilty. The after effects of the battle would be far-reaching on his friends, and not just physically, he leant resignedly against the stone work next to the window.

“You all right, Harry?” Neville looked at his friend with kind concern.

“I don't know, Nev.” Harry softly replied, more honestly than he intended. “I honestly don't really know. I am not even sure I am certain what that means any longer my friend.”

Turning back to his friends, he saw the concern in their faces and sighed, shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, before in a more confident tone adding. “Don't worry, I'm just trying to get my head round things, that’s all.”

His friends continued to look at him, though with slightly less worry evident on their faces, Seamus spoke first. “Harry mate, we won, no one is going to blame you for any of it, you know that don't you?”

He looked up sharply. “Aren't they?” He snapped, then took a breath and calmed. “I'm not so sure that they shouldn't, you know. If only I could have got it done earlier, the lives that wouldn't have been lost, those who would still...” Harry's voice trailed off, he knew he had acted as soon as he possibly could have, he had done all he could as quickly as he was able.

“Look Harry, you did what you had to, as fast as you could. Don't blame yourself, it was his fault, not yours, you can't live in what if's. What if you hadn't been born, what if you had been a Squib, what if you had been killed that Halloween? I'm sorry mate, but if any of those things had happened, then he who must not be named would be in power now and there would be no hope.” Dean couldn't bring himself to say the name that had been taboo for so many years.

“I suppose so Dean, I guess time will tell, I'm just used to them all turning it against me I suppose, that's all.” Harry replied sadly, remembering that of the five room mates, only Neville had been at Hogwarts during the past months.

“Come on, let’s go for breakfast. I'm starving.” Ron said eagerly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled, looked at his friend, grateful for the distraction from his mood and replied cheekily, “Priorities right as usual, Ron. You fancy some mushrooms mate?”

Harry, Ron and Hermione had practically lived on fungus scavenged in woodland from the rotting wood of fallen trees, during their months of camping, Ron had not enjoyed the monotonous diet. It had been one of the things he had complained about, that night before Christmas.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of eating the fungi again. “You must be joking Harry. I never want to see another one of those, thanks. I’m talking about real food, bacon, sausages, eggs, that kind of stuff. Oh it's going to be so good to eat Hogwarts food again, almost as good as Mum's cooking. Come on then, or it will all have gone by the time we get there.” He set off towards the door.

Harry laughed dryly and shook his head before following him. Whilst Ron could usually be relied on to cheer him up and had done again, this was not the redhead that Harry really longed to see.

The boys left the dormitory and walked silently down the familiar stairs to the common room, past the doors to other dormitories, Harry wondered how many were or had been occupied that night. Reaching the common room they found that no one else was in it and it was undamaged, just like their quarters; the chairs and sofas awaiting use. A fire burned brightly in the hearth beneath the familiar circle of blocks high up in the wall near the ceiling despite the warmth that was steadily building as the sun continued to rise outside. The house notice board was bare, already someone had removed the notices placed there during the castles occupation, it was a strange sight, the blank board not something they had seen before, even on the night of the welcome feast, start of term notices would have already almost filled it. From the condition of Gryffindor tower, it was hard to believe a battle had raged here in and around the school at all, except when a view out of the window showed the damage to the grounds. They crossed the room, the silence breached only by soft whispers between the friends, for some reason it didn't feel right speaking above that in the room, not yet. 

Harry pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and climbed through the hole into the corridor just as he had so many times before. He waited for the others, looking back into the room they had left; he guessed he would probably not see it again. Then, as he was rejoined by Ron who was bringing up the rear ushering the others through, he watched the large frame close behind them.

“Well done, Potter!” The fat lady called, smiling tipsily, empty bottles strewn at her feet, she leant against the frame as if frightened she might fall out with the movement of her picture as it covered the entrance again, she swayed back and forth a few times as it stopped in place.

Harry returned her smile, nodded and waved briefly in acknowledgement, he was relieved the portrait was undamaged. He turned round to follow the others and walk down the corridor, before stopping, stock still, in his tracks. The scene in the corridor before him was one of almost complete and utter devastation, the damage here was in stark, shocking contrast to the almost perfect state of the rooms they had just left. House elves and any of the suits of armour that were mostly intact, moved amongst the pieces of broken stone from the walls and statues, gathering the pieces and sorting them into piles along one side. Broken glass and pieces of lead from the windows along with wood from the frames was mixed with the stone strewn over the floor; it too was being gathered, sorted and placed ready for later reuse when repairs reached this part of the Castle. It was disconcerting to see the severed stone head of a statue giving orders to an elf which was gathering the bits that had come from the sculpture, ensuring that care was taken over it's separated body parts strewn over the floor which were brought to be stacked close to the cranium barking instructions.

The boys stood, united in stunned silence, after the normality of Gryffindor tower, this devastation and the sombre scene that they had been too tired to take in on their way to the tower, had brought them suddenly and brutally back to reality. Harry again sank back into his mixed feelings of sadness and guilt, how could he have returned here and brought so much destruction to this castle, the first place he had known that had felt like a real home to him? How could he have led Riddle and his army of Death Eaters here? He knew he’d had to have come here, if he was going to destroy the self-styled Lord Voldemort, but he regretted the necessity all the same. Tom Riddle, which was the Dark Lords real name, had hidden one of his Horcrux’s here at the school, one of the seven pieces of his soul that Riddle had magically created through the act murder each time, in a vain attempt to become truly immortal. Now all were destroyed, including the one that had been inside Harry himself and the remnant that had remained within the creature Voldemort had become. Riddle was truly dead now, all the fragments of his soul were destroyed, he could never return to life again, no ritual could be used to resurrect him as had been done once before.

So deep in contemplation was Harry, that he hadn't heard the fat Lady's portrait reopen behind them, scraping over the floor, so didn’t turn to see who had come out. Neither had the others with him, they too were deep in their own thoughts and the activity they watched before them, captivating the entirety of their attention in those moments. As a result the sound of footsteps approaching from behind did not distract them either, while the figure approached, heading for one of them in particular.

An arm slipped through Harry’s, startled from his thoughts, he looked sharply to his side, his other hand automatically moving towards his wand, before, his brain engaging, he realised that an enemy was hardly likely to take his arm with theirs in so tender a manner as this one had been. His eyes began to focus on the figure beside him, taking in the identity of the person who had so gently placed her limb in his, his nose detecting that familiar flowery scent that he had detected close to his bed. At the same moment as he realised who it was, his heart leapt with joy to see her smiling up at him, a grin he returned. He had dreamed of her each night in the tent, feared she would want nothing more to do with him, but prayed she would forgive him at least enough to want to be near him. Now she was here, beside him, her arm linked through his, he was so relieved that she still wanted to be close to him.

“Knowing you and I think I know you a little better than most.” She breathed. “You are trying to convince yourself that this is all your fault, Harry. I can feel you trying to do that, you wouldn't be the noble man you are if you didn't. We can sort that out properly, perhaps after we have eaten though, now come on.” She softly whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to guide him forward, through the debris.

Harry’s heart leapt again at her words, the reassurance of her scent and the softness of her hair as it brushed against his cheek, giving him hope, he meekly, willingly, let her lead him forward.

“Time you realised it's not your fault, my love, you are not to blame.” She added kindly, squeezing his arm gently.

Again, Harry’s heart felt like it was trying to force its way up to his throat as it performed delighted gymnastics in his chest. All melancholy thoughts were banished in the feelings of comfort he felt by being with her, at least for now he was reassured. Just maybe he hadn’t blown it with her after all, or was she just being kind to him? Or perhaps leading him on, no she wasn't that cruel, but she may merely want to be his friend and nothing more. He had to know, he needed to take the risk. He took his arm from hers and slipped it around her waist instead, then spoke so low that only she could hear him. “I love you Ginny Weasley, I always have.”

“I love you too, Harry Potter.” She whispered back, sliding her arm round him and meeting his gaze ad flashing the enchanting smile she knew he loved.

He smiled back and gazed into her eyes, he saw the love and the sadness in them, but he also saw something else. Relief? Had she been as unsure as he had? He realised that didn't matter, not now, now they both knew they were together. At last, here was one thing of which he could be completely sure, the first of which he could be certain since waking.

Ron had noticed Ginny and Harry getting closer, he did not look pleased. He stopped as they gazed at each other, his expression turning angry, he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get chance.

“Don’t you dare start, Ronald.” Ginny warned him firmly, her eyes not flickering or leaving Harry's while she warned her brother off. “You know how I feel about Harry, I have waited months for him to do what he had to do then come back to me. Now he has and if you think you are going to stop me being with him after I have waited so long, then you have another think coming. I give you my word, if you try to interfere and you will suffer, brother dear!”

“But Ginny...” Ron spluttered.

She turned her head to glare towards him, stopping whatever he was about to say and fiercely retorted. “But, nothing Ronald, not if you know what is good for you anyway. This has nothing whatsoever to do with you, it is none of your business. I need Harry in my life, especially right now, just like you need Hermione. Yes, I know you finally realised what the rest of us have seen, and she has hoped for, for years. She is like Harry’s sister to him, has he objected to you catching up with the rest of us? No, he hasn't, he is more bothered that the two of you are happy, so behave yourself. I love Harry and always have, so be happy for us.” Ginny told her brother.

“She’s right, mate.” Grinned Dean wistfully, “I could see that, even when she and I were together, I hold no grudge about it. Harry, Ginny, I’m glad for you both, it’s what we were fighting for and you two are just right for each other. It's good to see you back together as you should be.”

“We could all see how much she missed him all this year, Ron.” Neville told the rapidly deflating redhead.

“All right.” Ron reluctantly admitted, holding his hands up in surrender “I can see it too, but I just don’t want to see my sister hurt again, that’s all.”

“I know Ron.” Harry looked at his friend, “I love Ginny, to be honest I am so relieved she feels the same way and wants me back, it's more than I could have hoped for, much more. I don’t want to argue with you about this, but I will if I have to. Remember how every night I was looking at the map, what do you think I was looking for? Now that we have got rid of Riddle, she is my number one priority, the best thing to every happen to me was and is Ginny, she means everything to me.”

Ron nodded, and he, Dean, Seamus and Neville started down the stairs. Ginny held Harry back until the others were out of earshot and sight round the corner then turned to face him.

“Harry, did you mean all of that?” She asked.

“Yes, of course, every word.” He said gently. “You are the most important person to me and always will be, I love you.”

“Oh Harry, you don’t know how long I have waited to hear that.” Grinning widely, she pulled him into a tight hug. “Dean is right, this is what we were all fighting for. Having the freedom to be with whoever we want, to love whoever we want. So, no more feeling guilty about what you had to do, all right? Fred wouldn't want that for you, nor would any of the rest of us either. I would expect none of us survivors know quite how to feel, sad at the losses, guilty for surviving even, or happy that it's all over. So lets just concentrate on the feelings we know and just at the moment for us, that's our love for each other. There are things we need to talk about, there is bound to be after all, but that is for later, right now we need each other, we need to see this through together, then we shall see what comes after. One thing is for sure though, I am not going to let you go again, my love, so you better hadn't even think about it.”

He nodded as they drew closer to each other, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, seeing the other’s relief, pain and love, their heads tilted slightly. Their lips drew slowly closer, the warmth of their gentle breathing disturbing the air between them. Each rejoicing as they inhaled the intoxicating scent of the other, the soft velvet of their lips were about to touch in their first kiss since Harry's seventeenth birthday. They could feel a gentle spark tickle their lips, they were so close, their hearts beating in unison in anticipation of the long awaited kiss.

“Oi! Are you two are you coming down here or what?” Ron’s voice echoed up the stairs as he called loudly to them impatiently. 

The couple laughed and touched fore heads, the moment gone. “I am really going to have to teach my dear brother about picking better moments,” Ginny grinned slightly exasperated, as they turned, arms round each other again then descended the stairs before Ron could come back up and find them.

They caught up with the others; Ginny glared at Ron.

“What?” He asked incredulously at her glare.

The others burst out laughing as Ginny just shook her head slowly and Harry rolled his eyes. “You are beginning to make a habit out of that mate, twice in a row.”

“Habit out of what? What do you mean twice in a row?” Ron asked in puzzlement, increasing the laughter from his friends.

“Harry's birthday last year.” Ginny growled at him.

This brought renewed laughter from Seamus, Dean and Neville who now had to lean against the wall for support.

Realisation hit Ron and his mouth grew into an oh of understanding, then the thought sank in and his skin coloured with embarrassment in the face of the laughter ringing in the landing and along the stairs. 

“Bloody hell Ron.” Whimpered Seamus through tears of Laughter. “For gods’ sake, never lose touch whatever you do. Whenever I need cheering up I shall need to hear your latest way of putting your foot in it, I shall never need to be depressed so long as you are around.”

His comment brought renewed laughter from the others, Harry and Ginny joining the laughter at Ron's discomfort led the way down the stairs the others.

Ron behind them all, the continued subject of mirth as they descended, muttering. “Well how was I supposed to know?” Before he followed them, to continue their descent through the castle.

They sobered instantly a few moments later, they had reached the moving staircases, which were still moving, although some had been damaged. Most had sustained superficial scars or the banisters were broken, but the on directly opposite the one they had emerged onto had lost half it's length, but continued to move, unable to reach any of its destinations. They looked up and saw that a further three were similarly damaged. They continued down, being careful not to step on any of the damaged sections until they emerged on the landing where they could down to the entrance hall. This was where the battle had spilled into the castle from the grounds. It was as strewn with rubble as had been the corridors, that they had picked their way through on their way from the tower, the damage was heaviest here though, where the battle had spilled into the castle. The walls and pillars heavily gouged from the spells, whilst myriad jewels of shattered crystal shone brightly amongst the debris on the floor, the remains of the crystal balls hurled from above by Sybil Trelawney. Flag stones from the floor were misplaced and broken, stained with blood, metal from suits of armour was twisted and bent into strange shapes. While the doors to the Great Hall seemed to have been repaired, the other doors were all heavily damaged, the entrance to the dungeons was blackened and heavily damaged, the steps down covered in rubble. One of the great wooden entrance doors hung, swinging on just one of its hinges whilst the other lay across the steps outside, giving a view over the scarred lawns to the tranquillity of the glistening waters of the great lake and still majesty of the mountains beyond.

They made their way sombrely along a path that had been cleared through the rubble to the repaired doors of the Great Hall and entered the room where the final victory had been won. The hall seemed to have changed little from when Harry had seen it last, although the tables had been restored and rubble moved to one side. Few of the occupants present even appeared to have moved in the time he had been asleep, though he guessed most would have probably been up to the dormitories or elsewhere to rest at some point. Most were sat at one or other of the house tables in family groups, some even taking the rare opportunity to sit up at the staff table, no one seemed to mind the breach of protocol in the least though. Most were either eating or quietly talking, some healers were moving amongst the occupants of the room, checking people and healing any minor injuries they had not had chance to tend earlier. Some of the younger students had returned to the school since the battle, to be with their parents who had come to help defend the castle, they acted as runners for the healers when needed. Those more seriously injured, Harry presumed, must have been moved to the hospital wing, or perhaps even St. Mungo’s, to be treated. He guessed he would be expected to visit them, as a moral boost for them. He was beginning to realise that now the battle was over, he would likely be expected to carry out many such duties, and wondered if he would get any time for Ginny and himself to heal for themselves.

The three members of the Malfoy family were sat, slightly apart from everyone else, isolated in the centre of the Slytherin table in front of the large fireplace, ignoring those around them, trapped amongst the victors. As Harry watched, a healer tentatively approached the Malfoy's, but remained resolutely ignored by the family, as he attempted to speak with them, shrugging the wizard quickly moved on. Harry and Ginny were almost unnoticed as they walked between the tables, but as they passed the Malfoy’s, Narcissa raised her head and mouthed “Thank you!” To Harry, Her head dropped back down before he could respond, or her husband and son had chance to notice what she did.

The couple continued to walk along the aisle between two of the rows of tables, slowly people began to notice who was passing them, and started to applaud. Ron joined his family, ravenous for breakfast; Hermione was already there, sat with the Weasley's and welcomed Ron with a kiss. The family were gathered around the ashen-faced George, crushed at the loss of his twin.

Dean, Neville and Seamus sat at the end of a table together, they were soon joined by others arriving for Breakfast.  
As the applause spread round the hall Harry, embarrassed at the attention, almost turned and fled, but Ginny squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Don't worry Harry, they just want to thank you, stick it out love, the sooner they can do it the sooner it will be over. They don't seem to blame you for any of it, just like I told you, you shouldn't.” She whispered reassuringly to him.

“All right Gin, I get it, I suppose I just have to catch up with the rest of you.” He grinned nervously.

With Ginny at his side, nothing could get him down now, he felt so happy, he just wished they could have had this time for themselves for a while.

Professor McGonagall approached Harry and Ginny, as more and more people began to notice their presence and joined the applause.

“Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley.” She nodded her greeting, “ I am glad to see you up and about at last, most of us slept through yesterday too, so not to worry. I’m sorry Harry, but the Minister wants to see you later along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna about something he wants your help with.”

From her tone this was clearly not a request, and Harry’s surprise must have shown because the Professor sternly added. “We have been left with much to do because of what is now being described as the occupation, apparently, Potter. Both here in the school and across the country there is much to repair, not just buildings, and we must all play our part to repair the damage.”

Harry bristled at this, had he not played his part, nearly dying in the process? All he wanted now was a quiet life, a chance to rebuild his relationship with Ginny and to have a chance to maybe complete his NEWT's. Ginny must have sensed his anger, she seemed to have developed a way of doing that with Harry in the months they had been apart, because she squeezed him gently. Looking at her, he saw reassurance in her face and his anger swiftly subsided. He turned back to his teacher and said, resignedly. “Yes, Professor,”

Her expression became more sympathetic, “I know Harry, you have been through a lot, carrying the burden of the entire Wizarding world on your shoulders. I also know that in the past the ministry has not exactly been fair to you, but the new Minister specifically needs your help, not to boost his own ego as his predecessors may have done, but because he wants your assistance rebuilding our world. He is different, but you do know him a little, give him a chance, he is a good man too.” She turned as if to leave, but had second thoughts, turned back and looked back at Harry. “Harry, I am so proud of you, I know James and Lily would have been too, well done.” Then to everyone's surprise, she hugged him, as a mother would to congratulate her child, with sincere warmth and emotion as silent tears of pride fell down her cheeks. 

She held her student for longer than perhaps would be proper between a teacher and student in any other circumstance, but for her she had seen the son of two of her favourite students complete a long and difficult journey. His parents were not there to do this, and she was damned if she would let anyone stop her doing what they would have done for their son. Eventually her tears ceased and she released him. “Thank you, Harry, they would have been so proud of you as well.” She said fondly then, turned and sat at the table.

Harry was stunned; he stood unable to move for a moment, Professor McGonagall had just hugged him and cried on his shoulder, she had said she was proud of him. He found that, that simple statement, coming from her  meant a lot to him for some reason. She had said that his parents would have been too, but combined with that hug, his head of house's words and actions meant much more to him than he could have foreseen. Finally, he looked at the giggling Ginny as he blushed. She took his hand, as she struggled to control her mirth and gently led him to her family, who were laughing for the first time since the battle, with only George seeming not to have noticed. As they took their seats, the applause that had continued throughout, finally died down, as people resumed their meal or conversation.

“The look on your face when she hugged you, that was brilliant mate!” Laughed Ron, as Harry and Ginny sat down on the bench next to him.

“Someone give Ron some mushrooms will they, he’s been longing for some all morning, hasn't stopped talking about it in fact.” Grinned Harry as Ron swore at him.

“Get used to it, Harry! There are going to be plenty of people wanting to hug you now.” Teased Charlie, then trying to look stern. “ By the way, what are you doing with my little sister?”

Harry turned to see that Ginny was grinning at him, she winked, slid her hand round him and pulled him into a long, passionate, wonderful kiss. Harry, lost in the kiss, put his arms round her as nearly everyone in the Hall cheered. Even Grawp, looking through a broken window, joined in the ovation, not that the couple noticed; they were lost in each other. When they parted, the couple gazed at each other smiling, and then looked to the family. Ron’s eyes were wide and mouth open, he had gone a strange shade of red. Charlie was laughing, as was Mrs. Weasley, even George had a faint smile on his face nodding his approval.“Well Charlie, he seems to be doing very well to me.” He muttered.

“Does that answer your question Charlie?” Said Mr. Weasley, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face and placing a slice of toast in Ron's mouth, causing his son's mouth to close on it automatically.

“Enough to put me off my breakfast!” Bill commented playfully, then yelped in pain as Fleur hit him on the arm.

“Be’ayve, Beell it is wonderful.” She admonished him just as playfully. “I 'ave always thought zey made ze perfect couple, even back during zee Triwizard, when even zey did not know.”

Harry and Ginny giggled to each other at her families antic's, as their plates filled with food, and they started eating.

Breakfast was a bit more cheerful after that, even George, encouraged by Lee Jordan, joined his brothers teasing Ginny about the kiss. Ginny gave as good as she got, but the boys were used to that, she had, after all, learnt from them, and they knew if they went too far, her revenge would be imaginative. The banter died down after a few minutes as plates filled and attention turned to the important business of eating. The peace lasted only a few moments, before the noise of a commotion grew coming from the entrance hall in the midst of which Harry heard a very familiar, though definitely unwelcome voice.

“Out of my way! Out of my way! Leading reporter from the Daily Prophet coming through for an exclusive interview with Harry Potter!” Cried Rita Skeeter, evidently people were trying to stop her.

Professor McGonagall rose and looked questioningly to Harry.

He understood what he was being silently asked. “No way!” He said firmly. “Especially not with her, Professor.”

“I agree, she shouldn't even be here, the press have not been allowed past the gate since yesterday. Don't worry, your answer helps, leave it with me.” She winked.

The Great Hall doors flew open again as Rita rushed in followed by some of the students who were indeed trying to stop her. She stopped and scanned the room, the smug grin of the huntress who knew she was close to her prey, on her face, trying to find her quarry. The Weasley's had surrounded Harry and Ginny, hiding them from view, whilst still eating their meal, Minerva was quickly making her way towards the unwelcome visitor.

“Miss Skeeter, as you are more than aware, you and the other reporters were asked to wait outside the grounds. It seems your colleagues can respect that those here need time to recover, whilst you appear unable to do so. If you really cannot await any announcements from us or the ministry outside the gate, then you may leave as swiftly as you appear to forget common decency and respect of others.” The professor instructed.

“Now, now Minerva, I am only here to speak with Harry, it won't take long.” The poisonous reporter smarmed.

Minerva gave no ground, her tone became firmer. “Mr. Potter does not wish to speak to either you or any of your colleagues at this time. You do not have permission to be in the school, your reason for breaching media instructions is a mystery, you have no business here now once again I must ask you to please leave.”

The reporter smiled slyly. “Oh Minerva, you don’t expect me to believe that poor dear Harry doesn’t want to see me. He and I are practically bosom buddies, he tells me he will only permit me to be the one to tell his story, he will be so pleased to see me again.”

“One Bat-Bogey Hex coming right up!” Fumed Ginny, muttering darkly; “I’ve had it with her, she won't know what has hit her.”

“Don’t Ginny, at least not yet.” Harry grinned, trying to calm her. “Let Professor McGonagall deal with her, I suspect she has some way to deal with the beetle.”

“Fine, but if that creepy Coleoptera doesn't belt up soon, I shall see if bat's and beetles mix.” Ginny agreed, fire in her eyes.

Minerva did not seem flustered by the reporters attempts to placate her, she responded.“I sincerely doubt he feels that way Rita, given your history, which I believe on its own may put you in danger of becoming acquainted with some flying mammals. In fact, I know as fact that you would be refused an interview if you were the last reporter on earth. Still, it is of no consequence what you believe or do not wish to accept. Mr. Potter is, at present, under the protection of the Ministry and of this school whilst he recovers with the help of his friends, and he helps them to do the same. He does not wish to speak with you, or any reporter at this time. You have no clue of the dangerous pot you are stirring, Miss Skeeter, so, either leave now on your own, or I will be forced, reluctantly, to have you forcibly removed, for your own protection of course. This is your final warning.” The Professor's tone indicating such a removal would be anything, but reluctantly done.

“You have no right to stop me Minerva.” Skeeter scowled determined to get her own way. “You have heard of the freedom of the press I take it? I am staying here until Potter gives me the exclusive interview I deserve.” Rita folded her arms and smirked, daring the headmistress to act.

Professor McGonagall sighed. “Freedom of the Press? I shouldn't worry about that, I should worry about the freedom I have to expel those who threaten us within these walls. I have asked politely for you to leave us, sadly you appear to have made your choice contrary to that request, you leave me no option.” Looking up she instructed. “Peeves, you know what to do. Grawp, would you help to see this person from the grounds, please.”

Peeves zoomed down from the ceiling, smiling evilly, he saluted the Professor, then turned, rubbing his hands, to face the journalist. “Our pleasure your professorship Ma'am.” The poltergeist turned to the journalist. “Naughty, naughty Rita, now how best to deal with a beetle? Team work we would say eh Grawpy lad?”

Grawp nodded grinning, a deep, expectant chuckle resounded in his throat.

“Good lad, together we shall quite easily and effectively cure this insect infestation.” Peeves grinned, coloured balloons appearing in his hand.

Grawp, meanwhile, grinned through the window his deep booming chuckle of glee complimenting the twinkle in his eye as he demonstrated his pleasure at the Headmistresses request.

Rita looked from one to the other with a worried look on her suddenly white face, her eyes widening in fear before she turned and ran out of the hall, pursued by Peeves, who chased her with some well aimed water bombs, although from the smell the contents of the bladders seemed to be a more potent liquid.

Laughter rose in the hall, accompanied by applause once again, as the ill liked reporter fled from the room, chased by the poltergeist. Grawp stirred himself from his vantage point at the window and moved away, out of sight of those within. They soon heard Rita's yells turn to a brief scream, then loud, high-pitched, protestations for the giant to release her could be heard and the laughter grew.

Only the Malfoy's were not laughing, they appeared oblivious to the events, or at least ignoring them as cheers and applause replaced the laughter. This ovation was directed to Professor McGonagall who turned back to the Hall, blushed then indulged in a very theatrical low flourishing bow.

Distracted by Rita's exit, no one in the hall noticed that the flames in the fire behind the Malfoy’s grew and then turned a bright green colour.


	2. The Minister and the Wand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not what it seems as the new minister arrives and adds to the duties Harry has to perform. Whilst some begin the mopping up process others are plotting and planning revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2  
The Minister and the Wand.

That same dawn that had awoken Harry, a few hundred miles south, the sun naturally broke as usual over the hills surrounding the small Derbyshire village, casting its light over the small community, nestled at the head of the valley, making the stone built cottages glow a wonderfully rich, honeyed golden colour in the early light. The community relied on agriculture and the tourists, who flocked here to see the nearby stately homes and walk the national park in which it nestled, for its livelihood. In common with many places in the Peak District, it was well known for its Well dressing festival, held once a year, when all the numerous natural springs to be found around the village were decorated with boards covered in mud with pictures coloured with flower petals on them. The springs flowed from where the water gathered in ancient Wells, constructed where they rose, forming narrow rivulets, that joined each other to form narrow babbling brooks as they chattered brightly over the stones between the grassy roadside banks or through gardens and under walls. If seen on a sunny day from above the ones of this village resembled a shimmering silvery root system, sustaining the settlement, rushing towards the centre of the village green. Where they joined together forming a pond which out flowed into a shallow, fast flowing, crystal clear stream that fell down the valley in a series of pools and waterfalls, linked by natural channels. Gathering water from the land and other streams that fell from the moors surrounding the village, growing wider and faster flowing, though not fierce in it's force, until it joined the river Wye in the valley bottom below. This was a remote, but picturesque place, the lands below the moors were fertile and rich, crossed by paths, fields divided by drystone walls, even the Market towns seemed genteel confections of buildings and parks, one nearby town was built alongside a promenade,as if by the sea although it was miles inland, due to the geology on the opposite side of it's river. Such quirky features and customs, along side the natural wonders ensured that the whole area was popular with visitors as a result. The nearest town to the village was called Bakewell, famous for it's market and delicious puddings, most visitors to the town quickly discovered the locals disliked their town being associated with the more well known tarts instead of their own produce. It was here that the locals would sell their produce at the weekly animal auction and Market all year round, including in the summer when they also catered for the tourists in the area.

It had been just before the end of July last year when the villagers had awoken to find the new postmaster and his family had arrived, a few days later as August began, after only a few days preparation, they had reopened the shop. The villagers were glad to see it open again, although the family were a little odd, he was a large bad-tempered man full of his own self importance, but was rarely seen in the shop, he preferred to try mixing with the local big wigs. His wife was a long necked, horsey looking woman, who drew some sympathy from the locals, due to her husband's behaviour, it was also she who did much of the work in the shop and post office, alongside the couples son. Of those three it was he who had adapted to village life more easily than his parents and the changes he had undergone in the months since then had shown. Country life had suited him, no longer was he as wide as he was long, he had lost a noticeable amount of weight, not enough yet, but he looked healthier for it. When he first arrived he had almost been like his father, albeit more curious and willing, after he had settled in he had become a much liked young man in the community, who would help out where needed when ever he could. He had spent much time with the older man that had arrived with them, the locals had assumed he was a grandparent or Uncle, they were still unsure which. The older man was certainly eccentric in appearance, but seemed to mentor the boy much more than his father did. There was also a woman, who they assumed was the older man's wife, with them who was most frequently seen helping the other woman in the shop. They had been a welcome addition to the village, ensuring the local shop and post office remained open, when it might have closed down, as such the villagers had welcomed the strangers into their community and included them in the various events held in the church hall or on the green. The family joined in, albeit reluctantly, it was almost as if they had a deep dark secret, or were hiding or something. Even after all these months the family, especially the two older ones, were an enigma to most. Little did they know that those particular two, the old man and woman, were a little more than eccentric, they were in fact assigned to the task of protecting the other three, they all were under threat of death because of an absent member of the family, one destined to either end a war or be killed trying. The two were key to ensuring that nephew did not need to worry about his family being targeted or even used to get to him, of the five of them, they were the only two with the abilities to protect the others from those who would kill them, they were in fact Witch and Wizard.

The only other magical folk for a twenty-mile radius had lived at nearby Haddon Hall, that family had escaped shortly after Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry, the owners wife was a Muggle. It was the residue magic from the Hall that protected them, they were isolated enough that the risk of their whereabouts becoming known, yet they could perform magic in this area because of the Halls influence. They had been safe, hidden in plain view they had got into a routine with their charges and as best they could, kept up with any news of their own world. These two elderly wizards among the occupants of the cottage attached to the village post office, woke that day sensing something had changed.

The Wizards and the Muggle family in their care had heard the reports of a battle and victory on the Wireless Wizarding Network the day before, though details were scant in those reports. They had listened to the radio each day since they had arrived, both the official broadcasts and the ones made by the resistance. Just the two Magical folk, together with their charges son whilst his mother pretended not to be interested outside the door and the father ignored them, as he always did, in the room next door.

Dedalus and Hestia had kept the family hidden and safe for almost ten long months and were not about to break cover simply on the word of the radio. It had been generally an interesting year, living mostly as Muggles, using magic in the main only when necessary. Both had found it fascinating discovering how Muggles coped without magic, they had been amazed at what could be achieved. The Muggle Christmas had been especially interesting as decorative lights appeared around the village, although Dedalus had much fun adding to the effects of the fireworks with his wand at the village Bonfire party on November the fifth. The biggest surprise had been television, it had been a revelation to them both, the variety of programs from news to entertainment amazed them, both had enjoyed a variety of shows and learnt much about the Muggle World from it, both had become addicted to the events held in Nagano, Japan during February for the Winter Olympics. Both had been glued to the screen at the various ways the people competed on snow and ice. They had been aware that Muggles had a number of sports, but had not known such variety of sport existed. While the Eurovision Song Contest, which had been broadcast from Birmingham and shown just a few days ago, had been a complete mystery to them, even after it had finished. They had enjoyed most of the songs, the presenters had been entertaining enough, they both liked Terry Wogan, but had been less keen on Ulrika Johnson who they felt was not as natural as the Irishman. However they had been most confused by the voting to say the least, it had taken Dudley's intervention to prevent them attempting to magically alter the scores to reflect their view of quality of the performances, rather than political affiliations of the individual Jury's nation. That Israel ended up winning over Malta in third and the UK in second places, when the last votes were declared, infuriated the whole family, as much as the final points announced had shocked the audience in the venue

The mild winter had helped them to get to know the family, the dry cold weather enabling them to make the most of the rural area they were in. The two guardians had long since reached an understanding of the character's of their three charges, the family they protected. The two may seem elderly and harmless, but were in fact strong fighter's and skilled in many magical techniques, both had, had reason to be so in their younger days. They had trained in their youth, honed their skills and spell work, while they may not have to train quite so hard these days, they had not let their abilities wane with age. They had both grown very fond of Dudley, felt sad for Petunia, who they believed had her loyalties torn, but they simply could not comprehend Vernon's truculent attitude at all. He had listened as, at his wife and Son's request, they had told the family what they knew about their nephews years at Hogwarts, tales he had dismissed out of hand as preposterous claptrap. Instead he loudly insisted that the boy was nothing more than a useless delinquent and that the two guards were fantasising weirdo's. Even the reports on the radio during those months, both official and on Potterwatch, failed to move him from his belief that Harry was not worthy of any fuss or consideration at all. He simply refused to acknowledge that anything contrary to his own view, had any validity or veracity at all. Hestia had however noticed that Petunia was quietly taking more and more of an interest in her nephews welfare, although in order to keep the peace with Vernon she had hidden her concern from him. She had however confided in the older woman a little, even though Hestia was a Witch and the opposite of what Petunia regarded as normal. Dudley had grown up during the period of hiding, not just physically, but mentally as well, he had befriended Dedalus from day one and the Wizard had taken the boy under his wing, much to his fathers annoyance. Living in such a small community, he could hardly keep the pair apart. Dudley had spent much of the time talking and thinking about his own actions towards Harry, he had got to the position where he desperately wanted to see his cousin and attempt to reconcile with him, if he could.

They had, had only one close call with the magical world in the months they had hidden here, amongst Muggles. Dementors had briefly hovered over the village for a day during March, Dedalus thought they may be searching for something. Dudley's fear was obvious, he had told the older wizard of his last encounter with the guards of Azkaban and did not relish another, he had recognised the feeling the foul creatures brought with them. They had all been affected by the presence of the foul creatures, even the Muggle residents, Vernon had been in an even more foul mood than usual that day so Petunia had dismissed him from the shop, where he could offend their customers. He had left angrily through the connecting door from the shop to the cottage next door, to fume the rest of the day. Vernon generally enjoyed the position of being postmaster, it gave him a position in the community, but he hated dealing with pension day, so the more patient Petunia had become the wrinkly's favourite, as Vernon had described it.

When the vague reports of an overnight battle at Hogwarts and the rumour that Harry Potter had killed he who must not be named had come through yesterday morning, just as they were waking, the news had polarised matters in the household. Vernon had instantly demanded to be taken home to Little Winging, Dedalus had refused, Hestia and Petunia had also advised against that, but it had taken Dudley's intervention to stop his father walking out on the spot.

“Dad will you stop being such an idiot, I am not going anywhere without these two until we know for sure that report is true, and we know it is safe to go back.” Dudley stood nose to nose with his father.

“How dare you call me an idiot boy.” Vernon had fumed.

“Then stop behaving like one, think about it. How do we know it's true that their war is over and even if it is, how do we know our house is safe? I would guess it could even be booby trapped to catch us, in case we know where Harry is.”

It was the first time Dudley had stood up to his father so aggressively, but it had worked. Vernon had been stunned into not walking away, but he was still breathing like a bull about to charge. He was no longer shouting though, nor making demands, which was an improvement over all. It took Petunia to calm Vernon down further, she told him in no uncertain terms that if Dudley wasn't leaving neither was she and that meant Vernon was staying if he knew what was good for him, in her words. Whether it was because he realised his family were right or just because they had stood up to him, she didn't know, but Vernon didn't say another word, the wind had been taken out of his sails completely. Hestia was mightily impressed at how, the man suddenly deflated from his anger, then sank into a chair, defeated.

“Well done Petunia.” She whispered as the two women left the room.

Dedalus grinned at Dudley, who motioned that they should leave his father alone. They too left the room to talk more about the magical community and for Dudley to quiz the wizard about how best to contact Harry, once they were out of hiding. 

Between them they frequently listened to the radio that morning, as more and more reports of what was going on filtered through, they had opened the shop and Post Office as normal, but one of them was always left listening to the news. Vernon of course refused to take a turn, or help in the shop itself, he spent the day rearranging the stock room, then returning it to the previous arrangement, working out his frustrations on the boxes, crates, buckets and barrels. Dudley had stayed up all last night with Dedalus, listening as the picture began to come together of what had happened and how the foundations of a new beginning was being laid down, both were concerned, however, that there was not much news reported directly about how Harry himself was coping, or if he were injured, or anything beyond his actions in fighting the man now named as Tom Riddle.

In the Great Hall at Hogwarts the Malfoy's jumped up in surprise as Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from the green flames in the fireplace behind them, accompanied by four ministry wizards. Recognising the new Minister for magic, the family stood respectfully.

“Minister!” Said Lucius, bowing obsequiously. “The entire Malfoy family are, of course, at your service."

Lucius was clearly hoping that despite his known support for Voldemort, his reputation as a friend of previous ministers and benefactor of St Mungo's Hospital would enable him and his family to escape any consequences. Unfortunately for him Kingsley was not impressed by Malfoy trying to ingratiate himself with him. The Minister was a member of the order of the Phoenix and was well aware that Malfoy's true motive was to gain influence, however Kingsley did not let any emotion show as he spoke. “Ah, Malfoy, yes. I understood we would find you here. These gentlemen are here to escort you and your family into custody for your actions during the occupation by Riddle and his supporters. Fortunately this time claiming to be magically compelled to act as a death eater will not be an acceptable defence, we know the mark on your arm cannot be forced on anyone. Still, we shall ensure fair trials for all those with it regarding the crimes they have committed, in your case at least this means you shall, at last, face up to what you have done. Your property, possessions and vaults have been traced through your companies, all are forfeit along with their contents, pending the results of the trial each of you will be given. Do not expect leniency because of past generosity, we have full reports of your activities, you will join the other death eater's we have already captured to await a full, fair, hearing in due course."

Kingsley turned on his heel and looked round the room, spotting Harry and the Weasley's he smiled and made his way towards them purposefully. Harry knew Kingsley and trusted the man who had been an Auror, he smiled as the new minister approached. He was about to speak when there was a flash of bright light behind Kingsley as a spell was cast.

“Take cover!” Someone shouted as panic ensued amongst most in the hall and everyone dived under the nearest table for protection.

“What's going on?” Asked Harry urgently, he was between Kingsley and Ginny under the table they had been sat at.

“It's Malfoy.” Growled George, his face glowering like thunder. “Two of those wizards you brought with you, Kingsley, have attacked the others and joined Malfoy, it looks like an escape attempt."

“Damn it!” Spat Kingsley. “Death eaters, obviously, we still haven't cleaned out the Ministry as well as we thought, I knew it seemed too easy, far too easy."

“Everyone keep your heads down.” Lucius Malfoy's smooth drawl sounded in a supercilious tone round the room, he was clearly feeling his self perceived superiority over others once more. “My family and I are leaving with our friends, I don't see why anyone should sit in judgement of those of us who are clearly beyond the reproach of the weak-minded fools in charge for now. However, if we see so much as a hair above those tables the owner of it will die.”

Flashes of bright green light scattered across the tables as the group with the Malfoy's randomly fired killing curses around the room, whilst they edged towards the door. The powerful curses, further scarring the walls of the Great Hall where they hit, throwing white-hot sparks flying from the stone and into the air.

Harry drew his wand, Ginny did the same.

“I suppose it is pointless telling you to stay where you are, but for all our sakes, at least keep your heads down, we can't afford to lose you now Harry.” Kingsley had a determined look on his face “Come on, follow me."

Kingsley led the way, crawling under the table, others edged out of their way, not daring to show themselves, Harry followed. Looking round through the legs of the benches, between the others taking cover, he could see other wizards Including teachers and students doing the same under the other tables. Behind Harry, Ginny was being closely followed by the remaining Weasley's led by a grim faced George, who was muttering. "No more, enough is enough." Under his breath, his eyes focused on the legs of the Malfoy's visible, walking slowly towards the doors.

They made steady, stealthy, progress under the tables, passing frightened witches, wizards, students and families sheltering from the spells, but soon they reached the end of the row. At last, they could get a clear shot at the Malfoy group, who were now cautiously edging round the ends of the tables, towards the door to the entrance hall. Kingsley watched as the group drew nearer, trying to time their, when suddenly roaring, George leapt up. Whether it was shock or just disbelief that any one would challenge them in so reckless a manner, was never found out by anyone, but as George emerged firing a fast succession of stunning spells, not one of the Malfoy's group shot a single spell back at him. They simply turned their heads and just stared at him, wide eyed in apparent disbelief. Kingsley, Harry, Ginny and some of the others quickly followed George firing stunner's and disarming charms directly at the attackers, quickly subduing the escaping group, who were left helpless on the floor where they fell. The spell casting stopped and George seemed to crumple to the floor crying. "No more, no more." As he let his grief out.

The Weasley's gathered round George, comforting him. Kingsley turned to Harry, who was stood over Draco, who had been observed casting with the others, lesser spells perhaps, but he had still been casting. Harry looked at him, his nemesis throughout school who he had saved from fiend fire, shaking his head sadly.

“That was bloody close, I thought we had checked everyone for the dark mark, it was evidently not a thorough enough check.” He called an Auror over, checked his arm, seeing it was clear ordered him back to the Ministry to oversee rechecking everyone there again, then Kingsley looked at the felled group before turning to Harry. “Harry, I know it's probably the last thing you want, but could we talk, while we have the opportunity? Come over here where we can't be overheard, I'm afraid I need to hear what you have been doing for the last few months so we can unravel it all into something for the public my friend. We also need to protect you now and sort out what you want for your future, but we will talk about later, with the others. You and your friends have saved the Wizarding world after all, I'd say that means a very different few days coming your way."

“Oh great Kingsley that's all I need, more days that are different, when do I ever get normal my friend. Come on then, let's get this over with.” Sighed Harry, smiling ruefully.

They went into a corner of the hall, close to the staff table, whilst the Malfoy's and the two Death eaters were bound then they and their wands were taken away. Kingsley cast privacy charms around them, then Harry talked for a long time describing the quest for the Horcrux's and Hallows. He told Kingsley most of what had happened in those months, at least most of what he could remember, so much of it seemed like a dream, those long nights in the tent, hiding and searching. Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed that the biggest thing none of them would mention was that Ron had abandoned them before Christmas, that was between them and no one else, except possibly family, especially when his friend had returned, saving his life in the process. He withheld that part of the story, along with some details that Harry felt uncomfortable divulging just yet. Kingsley simply listened without interrupting, he knew Harry would not tell him everything, but trusted the young man's judgement that nothing held back was vital for him to know.

Harry showed him the fresh scar from Voldemort's killing curse, most of his other wounds being obvious, then described the vision and his return Kingsley uttered his only words throughout the time Harry had spoken. “Merlin Harry, how on earth you could do all that, there are many who couldn't do all that and come out the other end I can't begin to imagine going to him as you did fully prepared to die." The depth of Kingsley's despair and concern for his friend obvious in his eyes. "How the hell did you have that strength my friend, it's unimaginable."

Harry simply shrugged “ I just did what I had to Kingsley, just like everyone here.” He then continued his tale, while a wide eyed Minister was once again struck by the young man's modesty.

Outside the school gates, being watched closely by Grawp, the representatives of Wizarding press pack were impatiently waiting for something to happen, anything in fact. They could see very little of the school from where they were, but had not been allowed into the grounds since yesterday when they had taken pictures of the aftermath of the Battle. Rita had earlier climbed the gates in an attempt to get an exclusive interview with Harry Potter, the photographers had taken Rita's picture as she was struggling against being carried back by Grawp and placed outside the gates to rejoin them. She had obviously failed to get the interview, but succeeded in giving them a fabulous image to amuse readers with.

“I Like your new boyfriend Rita.” One of them had shouted as she picked herself up and straightened her cloak. She was not popular even with her colleagues who would take any opportunity to laugh at her misfortune, this time they knew they would add it to their stories.

“Sod off.” She spat at them as they all burst into laughter.

She was determined to be the one to interview Harry, she felt another of her special biographies in the offing. Not that she needed him to cooperate at all, she could just speak to some students and let her quill fill in the blanks, but his participation would add to its credibility even if she didn't include anything he said.

The rest of the press settled to wait again and Grawp sat watching then like a giant guard, which of course was exactly what he was. They knew Rita had spoilt any chance they may have had of getting into the school now, all they could hope for now was some kind of statement being issued.

Harry felt drained after his conversation with Kingsley, the acting Minister had asked no further questions, but had sat staring at Harry in wonder for a few moments after Harry had finished. Then gently, but with determination and admiration, spoke in his deep tones. “You are the only man I know, Harry, who could make such bravery seem so normal. Such incredible acts and in the midst of it, such humility, my friend, such generosity towards the Malfoy's and others despite everything. Harry you have my undying gratitude and that of our community, you and your friends."

“Kingsley I am not a hero, I got it done by luck mostly, as I told you, everything I have said is true. Whatever her motives Narcissa lied to Voldemort and that gave me the opportunity to defeat him, it was luck, nothing more, the same with most of it really.” Harry was embarrassed by the Ministers reaction.

“Whatever you say Harry, we all need luck alongside everything else to succeed, my friend.” Kingsley grinned. “Look I need to talk to Ron and Hermione then a few others, I will see you later with the others in the headmasters office. In the meantime do me a favour, make sure you see a healer, get those cuts and bruises seen to and a thorough check up, you never know what could be hidden beneath the skin."

Harry nodded and the Minister patted him on the shoulder then, cancelling the privacy spells, he left Harry alone, sat on his own at the end of the house table where they had talked. He sat there for a few minutes, then got up and walked thoughtfully out of the Hall through the entrance and out into the grounds. Hardly noticing the damage around him as he walked down to the lake and sat, his back against the beech tree, which miraculously stood undamaged in the midst of the wreckage of the grounds. He was alone with his thoughts looking out over the lake, as memories of happier times in this place flooded through his mind, he watched the water rippling gently on the bank while the squid passed back and forth along the shore line. He remembered swimming in the lake during the second task of the Triwizard tournament, the peace of the depths of the water as he searched for the mermaids village for his hostage. His fear that he would meet the giant squid, the reassurance of meeting Moaning Myrtle who had given him directions. Then he remembered crossing the lake as a first year nervous of his new life, it seemed an age ago, yet so recent at the same time. He recalled sitting here following exams, trying to relax, there were so many memories of this place before this year. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Ginny approach from the Castle until she sat next to him and cuddled up to him.

“Knut for them.” She said gently.

He turned his head to her as she began to heal his wounds she could see with her wand. “Just remembering better times Ginny, happier at least."

He put the arm she had finished with, now free of cuts and abrasions, round her waist as she healed the other.

“I thought you were. Remember how often we sat here last year before it all? We talked for hours here, I missed that this year.” She put her wand away as the last cuts on his arm and face disappeared and leant against him slipping an arm round him.

Harry smiled at her touch, “I remember love, did you see me leaving the Hall?”

“No, no one knew where you were after you talked with Kingsley, but I did, don't ask me how I did, but I just knew, just like I knew you were outside the portrait this morning. Typical though, I had sat in that chair, beside your bed all day and all night. I should have known that you were bound to pick the time I decide to get changed, to wake up at last, just my luck.” She grinned. “Kingsley's talking to Ron then Hermione now, he wants to talk to Neville and Luna later, he spoke to me ages ago, while we were hiding at Aunt Muriel's, about what was going on back here.”

“He is trying to find out what's been going on with all of us, try to put as big a picture together as possible I suppose. He wants to talk to us all later, I guess he wants to know what our plans are.” Harry told her.

“Where are you going after all this Harry?”

“I don't know, might stay here for now.”

Another voice spoke firmly, surprising them both, “You most certainly are not, not while you can come home with us young man. Tonight you will come back with us, Harry, no arguments.” The couple looked up, Mrs Weasley had found them.

“I couldn't, not now, I'd be imposing on you.” Harry sadly said to her.

“Harry, you are coming back to the Burrow and so is Hermione, you think we would abandon you now? That's not what proper families do Harry.” The older witch sat with them, then spoke more comfortingly. "You need to be with people who care about you right now, not on your own dear, so after your meeting with Kingsley we are taking you home, back to the Burrow with us."

Harry saw George and his Father coming towards them, he felt a pang of guilt at Fred's death. “I appreciate it Mrs. Weasley" He said, "But, you all need time together as a family, to get over it all. If you want me at the funeral I will come of course, but I don't want to intrude."

“Intrude on what?” Asked George as he and his Dad arrived.

“On us, by coming back to the Burrow with us.” Ginny said, “Harry you know I want you to come back with us, of course I do, I need you to be with me now."

“Besides Harry there are three other reasons that I can think of.” said George.

“Oh?”

“Yes, one, I think you should come, two so would Fred and three you are part of the family as far as we are concerned you silly sod.” George grinned.

“Thanks George but really…” Harry never finished his sentence.

George interrupted, pointing to where his ear wasn't any more “Look its me who should be deaf, we all want you there so drop it Harry. Strange as it may seem, we really enjoy having you around, even if you aren't ginger, actually I know a spell to change that if you like. At least that way everyone would know you are just as much my brother as my brothers, right.”

Harry looked at the Weasley's, this was the family that meant the most to him, “Ok George” He gave in. “Thanks all of you, I wasn't looking forward to being totally on my own."

“Good that's settled then.” Said Mr. Weasley.

“What about the hair then Harry?” Grinned George.

“No you don't George, not unless you want to become attached to my friends the bats as in bogey hex.” Said Ginny.

“You wouldn't.” George tried to look shocked.

“She would.” Replied everyone in chorus laughing.

“Ok, ok, his hair is fine the way it is.” Conceded George with a grin.

“Though it could do with a trim.” Commented Mrs. Weasley absently as she stood up. It was true Harry's hair was longer than he usually kept it.

“No it couldn't Mum, I like it how it is, perhaps longer.” Ginny said a little sharply.

Molly looked a little deflated seeing her daughters determination. “Fine Ginny, I won't touch it."

Harry and Ginny stood and joined the others, and they all walked back to the castle, the couple arm in arm.

Their Aunt had been furious, with them. The two children sat in her study at her house where she had left them to recover from the punishment for defying her, at least this time they were not bleeding, just bruised. The news that Voldemort was dead had meant she was now vulnerable, and they may need to implement her contingency plan, she had been drilling the plan into them for years. The rise of the Dark Lord had pushed it's implementation back, yet had he prevailed it would still have been implemented, modified to take his powers into account certainly, but still implemented. The fact he had failed, especially the manner of his failure, meant Aunt wanted to be sure they understood it.

The two had lived with Aunt ever since their mother had died, apart from one year when they had been sent to a distant relative who lived by the sea. Those relatives were kind, but elderly, they had no children of their own and so did not really know how to keep the sullen youngsters entertained. The twins had not helped matters during their stay there either, they had wanted to reach out to the kindly couple, but Aunt had told them not to trust the relatives, especially with the plan. She had warned them not listen to their strange ideas, and so they had refused all ideas of things to do. She had warned them that the couple would not believe them if they told them of their punishments, after all who would believe children over her, as a result of all this they had not let the couple get close to them. Aunts work had separated them for that time and at the end of that year she had come back even more determined on the plan, she had become even more cruel, any slight misdemeanour was heavily punished and Aunt was very imaginative when it came to discipline.

With the defeat of the Dark Lord their Aunt knew that she may be arrested when she went back to work in a couple of day's time. She had chosen power over others whilst he had been in control, but had only acted as ordered and within the new laws he had dictated. She believed that would ensure she was safe, the new regime should be easy for her to manipulate, however she had a contingency just in case things did not go well for her and it was this that had led her to be furious with her charges. The twins had not wanted to be sent back to the seaside town for the summer while they waited until they started at Hogwarts in September if she were arrested. They were much stronger than they had been before and would not consider betraying Aunt, if only for fear of the punishment, yet this had led them to be dependent on her and pleasing her the thought of being with those relatives filled them with the dread of being separated from her. They had protested that they could look after themselves and there was no need to be sent to the untrustworthy relatives. Aunts punishment had been severe, she demanded total compliance from them, they feared letting her down, but it had been a long time since they had defied her in such a way.

They knew her plan, Aunt had friends who were not exactly nice people, but she had encouraged her followers to fear the children as much as they feared her. If she was arrested, then the twins and their father were to execute the plan without delay, this in fact meant the twins would have to give the orders. Whilst their father was devoted to Aunt, they rarely saw him as he earned his living and quietly gained followers for his sister in law and occasionally passing on orders to the twins. It was imperative no one linked him with Aunt, besides they knew their father had learnt loyalty to her the hard way too. Once her sister had died, she had taken complete control of the family, he had barely enough free will left to function at work.

The children knew timing was everything, the plan would start as soon as possible now the Dark Lord had gone, whilst the new regime was still settling in and dealing with the aftermath of the last few months. They just needed to locate their first targets for long enough to plan their demise, Aunts followers could be in position anywhere in the country within minutes, but only a small team would be needed. Aunt had already set the wheels of that in motion, this was after all her plan, her revenge. She had spent years training the twins for this, ensuring their loyalty and controlling them until she was sure they could be as single minded as she was herself. Through beatings and more subtle cruelties, which they had come to accept as normal, yet fear as well, their Aunt had moulded them. No longer did their own desires or even emotion matter, their Aunts ambition and achieving it was everything. The plan would happen even if she were imprisoned, they were to implement it no matter what and it would succeed, failure was unthinkable, they knew that would be unforgivable.

The Weasley's and Harry found Hermione with Kingsley in the library where she had been reading, books were stacked by her elbow, whilst another lay open on the table as she talked to the Minister.

“What on earth can she be researching at a time like this?” Asked Mrs. Weasley.

They approached, tentatively, not wanting to disturb the minister as he talked with her. Hermione saw them and waved them over, Kingsley turned smiling.

“It's all right we're done.” Reassured Kingsley, “I will see you four in a couple of hours any way."

He then looked almost apologetically to Harry. “Harry I know it's awkward, but would you visit the injured in the hospital wing this morning, get it over with for one thing, I know it would be appreciated. I know it's an imposition, but it might help them recover if you go. It's only those with minor injuries still in there now, the more serious ones are at St Mungo's of course. We need to arrange a visit there in the next few days too I'm afraid, I promise I will try to keep these official duties down to the minimum after that. Just try to make sure you and Ginny get some time to yourselves before our meeting as well, I know you need to recover too."

Ginny squeezed his arm. “I'll go with you Harry, don't worry." She said.

“All right Kingsley, it's not as if I didn't know I would have to, we'll go after we have finished here.”

Kingsley nodded then left them, as Mrs. Weasley told Hermione she was to stay at the Burrow with them. Hermione took no persuading and was grateful, like Harry she had not known where to go. Harry and Ginny stayed with Hermione as the others followed Kingsley out of the door. She slowly looked through the book in front of her, which was about very old magic most of which appeared to be all but, forgotten.

“Hermione what are you looking for?” asked Harry.

“A way for you to fulfil your promise to Dumbledore.” She muttered.

Harry understood, but he also knew he would need the Ministers help in the task, he would ask at this afternoons meeting. “Oh, right, we'll leave you to it then."

“Hmm” replied Hermione engrossed in the book.

Harry smiled, it was good to see his friend back in her comfort zone, he and Ginny left her and headed to the hospital wing.

They arrived in the familiar room to find Madam Pomfrey and a small team of healers were caring for the injured. They had somehow squeezed a large number of extra beds in than normal, all were occupied and many had visitors sat beside them. Although these patients were the ones with relatively minor injuries, many still looked seriously ill to Harry. The couple moved from bed to bed, offering what words of comfort they could. Harry felt he was on show, or worse the patients were, he had never met half the wizards and witches, some of whom were from Hogsmeade or were parents of students. There were also some older students amongst them who had remained to fight, including some from the group Harry had taught a couple of years before called Dumbledore's Army. They spoke with all of them and despite Harry's worry, they all seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

They had just seen the last patient when Madam Pomfrey came over to them. "Now that is done Mr. Potter, tell me has anyone checked you over for injuries?" She gave him a knowing look.

He sighed.

“I thought not, come on lets do it now.” The nurse grinned.  
“I healed the cuts I could see Madam Pomfrey.” Ginny told her.

“Good to see my teaching whilst you were here this year wasn't wasted Miss. Weasley, now let's make sure there is nothing more serious, I shall get him back to you shortly.” Madam Pomfrey scanned him with her wand. “A couple of cracked ribs, no internal bleeding, a few cuts and grazes, the after effects of some dark curses. Not too bad Mr. Potter, a few potions and you will be fine again, although you will have to just be patient on the effects of the Avada Kadavra curse wearing off, there are no potions that can help with that as far as we know." She said then disappeared again to fetch the potions.

Harry noticed the chatter amongst the patients grow, he could hear them speaking in awed terms about him surviving the death curse again. Sighing he called "Hey everyone, please keep that amongst us for now, I am sure it will become known soon, but I'd much rather we could recover and mourn first."

Everyone in the room showed agreement just as Madam Pomfrey returned with the vials of potions. "Right now Mr. Potter, sit there and take these, then we wait a while to make sure you are all right and you can go. However I must say, the thing you need most is rest young man, perhaps you may get that soon."

“Yes Madam Pomfrey.” He sighed as he took the seat she had indicated and reluctantly took the potions and settled to rest awhile, chatting to the others in the room.

Eventually Harry and Ginny were released from the Hospital wing and returned to the Great Hall. Work had already started to restore the castle, perhaps as a way to keep people occupied. The couple helped in the hall, until lunch was served.

The atmosphere in and around the castle was certainly lifting, those working had become distracted by their tasks from the aftermath of the battle. Lunch was a much happier meal than breakfast had been, all those who had taken up tasks sat chatting about the work around the building and grounds as they ate. There was an enormous amount to do, gathering and sorting the debris simply to get the different parts of the building ready for repair, from towers to statues, windows to suits of Armour, as much of each element was being found ready before the Reparo spell was initially tried. If it failed, then other, stronger, methods were available. Harry knew the repairs needed been in the Muggle world, it would probably take years to complete, but with the help of magic the talk was of the clear up and collecting of fragments being complete by the end of the day. Some of the lesser damaged areas were already being rebuilt, though those were few and far between, some components such as a few of the suits of armour were fixed already, but most parts of those were still being gathered from the grounds. It did demonstrate that it wasn't just the building in need of attention though, numerous statues would still need repairing, as the parts of each carving were identified and sorted they were placed ready for their turn for repair. The task was laborious even using magic, but once they were sure all the parts of an individual Statue had been found, the Reparo charm would usually restore the statue in seconds. Some of the portraits were damaged as well and Professor Flitwick had taken charge of seeing to them. He had a team who, corridor by corridor checked every frame they could find, collected any damaged paintings and portraits present, gathering them back in his class room and magically repairing those he could. Any others that were more seriously damaged than he could restore, were placed aside ready to be sent to specialists in the Ministry archives section, for work to be completed. Harry was quite saddened to see Sir Cadogan's painting amongst those to be sent to the Ministry, the Knight's armour and face blackened, a hole blown from one corner of the picture where it had been hit by a spell. The odd ennobled warrior might be a little eccentric, to say the least, even excitable, but Harry quite liked the portraits off the wall nature.

The beleaguered knight spotted Harry watching him pass, lifting himself from his prone position he rose and stood proud. "Mr. Potter, they will soon have me fixed, nothing will keep me down for long. It was an honour to fight with you sir."

“Er, Thank you brave knight.” Harry muttered in response, while Ginny stifled a giggle.

Sir Cadogan nodded, and was carried off by the Ministry conservators.

Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the places they had used as a couple a year before, there were only enough people in the castle now to fill just two of the tables, so regardless of house or whether they were student, teacher, ministry official, parent or simply an ex pupil, they sat round just the two of the house tables sharing stories and laughter. The other tables now being used as work benches and holding areas for any items to be assessed or identified. Harry and Ginny were enjoying this time, they were together again, in the best sense of the word yet both knew they needed time, time to grow truly close again, time to talk, but now was not that time, it would come, soon, but now was a time to settle, to just grow comfortable, to celebrate and to mourn. The rest was for later, when it would be time to really recover and time to live again.

“I have asked you all to meet me in order that I can ask for your help.” The meeting in the Head teachers office with Kingsley had begun.

Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sat opposite him in this confidential meeting. Even the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses were all asleep, thanks to a charm applied by Minerva.

Kingsley continued. "The events of this morning have demonstrated how much there is left to do in the Ministry alone and I need you, well, Luna and Ginny you both still have year seven to do here, so I cannot ask this of you yet I'm afraid, though it would not have been fair to exclude you completely after all you have done. That said I need you others in my government, as my advisers and I need you in my Auror department with Harry at it's head, what do you say?

Harry looked at Kingsley as the others watched him expectantly; they knew that Harry had only ever wanted to be an Auror.

“I'm sorry Kingsley, but I have to say no.” Harry knew they were all shocked, so explained. “If I ever become an Auror and I do think I still want to be one, I want to get there by my own efforts. First I need to get my NEWT's, then get through the training, I need to know I have got there by my own hard work and merit, not because I am Harry Potter. If I didn't, then how could I expect those I worked with to accept me if I had not passed the same things they had to get there. That said, of course I will help as an advisor if you want me to and I can be of use."

“Are you sure Harry? You have shown you are more than capable to be an Auror and a leader?” Kingsley asked, a little taken aback,

“Yes, I would feel a fraud to do it any other way.”

“What about the rest of you?” Kingsley asked.

The others each in turn told him they wanted to get their NEWT's; none of them wanted to be in the Auror department, though Hermione was interested in instigating and planning reform, Neville in studying Herbology further, then Ron Spoke.

“I am sorry Kingsley, but I must help George with the shop, he can't do it on his own, especially now Fred's gone. Wheezes is going to be reopened; it does after all help boost moral and that's important. Like the others though, I am happy to be an advisor for you.”

Kingsley was obviously disappointed, but had an idea “Believe it or not although I am disappointed in some ways, you have impressed me with your responses, it proves to me how much I need you all on board when you respond with such integrity. I will speak to Professor McGonagall about those of you who want to do your NEWT's, but I would like you all to take on the advisory role, I'm sure George will let you go occasionally for that Ron. If I can wangle it for you, are you all happy with that?”

They all agreed.

“Good! Right, I will do what I can and let you all know tomorrow at the Wizangamot to which you are all summoned.”

They all looked shocked at what he said, the Wizangamot was the wizards court and decided all legal matters. "What?" They all asked together.

“Don't worry.” Kingsley laughed, then reassured them “We need your input on a couple of matters, that's all. You aren't in trouble."

“Thank goodness for that.” Muttered Ron, relieved.

“Right I had better go and give the press a statement at the gate, I did promise I would, see if we can ward them off for a while.”

“Erm, Minister, before you go, I need your help with something for Dumbledore if you would?” Said Harry.

Harry had given Kingsley another worry, but it was one he gladly agree to help with, though for the moment he had pushed it to the back of his mind as he prepared for the immediate task. He walked down the drive to face the press pack, Grawp stood as he approached and the cameras started to flash.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a short statement to make on behalf of the school as well as Mr. Potter and his friends.” He announced. “As I am sure Miss Skeeter's experience has told you the school is not going to allow you in today. You were able to get pictures of the battle scenes yesterday, since then the clean up operation has begun. You will have noticed, no doubt, that some students and their families have returned to help with this effort. The school and Ministry asks that you please leave them to get on with the work so that we can reopen Hogwarts as soon as possible, in order that this academic year be completed. The school will of course notify all students when it it's doors will be open and the classrooms ready, but anticipate they will not be making further statements to the press or allowing you onto the grounds for the time being.

Mr. Potter and his friends are recovering whilst today assisting with the recovery efforts, they do not wish to give the press an interview at this time. The next few days will be busy for them, they will carry out official duties tomorrow at the ministry, then over the following days they will be attending the funerals of immediate family and friends. They ask that they be given time after the duties of tomorrow to recover and mourn in piece. The last ten months have taken their toll on Mr. Potter, his companions and colleagues, suffice it to say Mr. Potter, as rumours have already guessed, did twice face Voldemort on the night of the battle. He survived the first confrontation and defeating him during the second as you know. We shall in due course, be releasing a full report on the battle to the press, we are however still gathering statements from survivors to establish all that happened here. This report will include an outline of Mr. Potters part in events, along with the roles of others as well as a full sequence of events that led to the battle itself and what occurred during the fighting. Mr. Potter will be leaving the school tonight to prepare for the next few days, he will not be giving any statements to the media for the time being. In fact his words to me were that, thanks to his experiences with the only reporter he has had contact with in his life, he is unsure if he will ever speak to the press about his experiences. He doesn't wish for his words to be twisted to fit one persons warped desires again, he adds that you may quote him on that. He has of course given the Ministry a full statement of his activities of the last few months, I shall be briefing the Muggle Prime Minister tonight and we shall discuss how we can help each others citizens recover.

I have also launched a full investigation into how it was that death eaters could so easily infiltrate our Ministry and how we can prevent such events happening again. There will be no more statements given at Hogwarts until the work to complete the castle is complete at least. In the meantime I hope the press will join with the majority of our community in rejoicing that reign of terror we have recently suffered is over and mourning the losses that we have suffered to ensure our freedom. That concludes this statement, I will not be taking questions."

Kingsley turned and ignoring the shouted questions walked back up to the castle. After a few moments he heard the pops of the press Apparating away.

It was just an hour or so later and after much research by Hermione, not to mention discussion about how best to proceed, the wizard who had conducted Dumbledore's funeral had been summoned. He accompanied Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and, at his own insistence, Hagrid as they emerged from the castles main doors and descended the steps beneath a cloudless, blue sky. They made a strange procession across the grounds, in the afternoon sun. The normally neat grass was still strewn with the damage of battle, a number of stones from the walls of the castle were spread over the area, the walls of the castle scarred and in places collapsed. There were large craters in the lawn which was threaded with deep tracks that had been churned to mud by the passage of the giants and other creatures that had answered Voldemort's call. The trees felled at the edge of the forest still laid where they had fallen for the most part, a few lay where a giant had thrown them, one was embedded in the earth, it's roots waving in the breeze, it had clearly been thrown like a Javelin.

Ministry work wizards had joined the families and others to repair the castle, slowly getting it prepared for reopening. As the small group passed by, work stopped and they stood still respectfully watching them pass. Word had, as usual at Hogwarts, spread throughout the work teams, that an important ceremony to secure something Voldemort had stolen was taking place. The five walked on in sombre mood in the comforting warmth of the sun, towards their destination. Each had a set determination, to complete their grim duty, etched upon their faces.

The sun continued to shine brightly as they walked, on any other day they might be relaxing by the lake, feeding the giant squid, but today the sunlight was simply making their destination, Dumbledore's tomb, glow brilliant white as they approached. From this distance it didn't show any sign of having been torn apart by Voldemort not to long ago, an image Harry had witnessed through the link. It wasn't until they were just a few yards away that they could see any evidence of the desecration, an ugly, thin, black crack threaded its way like an angry lightening bolt, the length of the white stone. The Wizard they had summoned from the Ministry, carefully examined the tomb of Harry's flawed mentor, his nose mere millimetres from the stone.

“Still cracked, crudely broken apart, but repairable.” He muttered, then turned to Kingsley. “Minister is this absolutely necessary? It would be far simpler to just effect a repair to the stone.”

Kingsley looked at Harry who nodded; he had to fulfil his promise to the portrait of his former Head master.

Kingsley nodded back. "I am afraid it is, please proceed."

“Very well Minister.” Sighed the Wizard. “If you insist.”

He turned back to the tomb, raised his wand and in one fluid motion described a sweeping arc in the air. The two halves of pure white stone separated at the crack and slid apart with a grinding noise, revealing Dumbledore's body laid on the stone table within. Harry had warned them what they would see, he had after all seen it through Voldemort's eyes, but still Hagrid burst into tears and Ginny gasped at the sight of the body. Dumbledore appeared unchanged since the vision of Voldemort stealing the wand that Harry had seen, the Professor still appeared as if he simply slept. His body preserved magically, Harry assumed or perhaps wizards bodies did not deteriorate in the same way as a Muggles, he did not know. Whatever the reason the body still seemed complete and at peace, even the robes he had been entombed in were still crisp and bright. Harry moved forward and carefully placed the Elder wand back in the Headmaster's hand then stepped swiftly back, not wishing to prolong the time before they could let Dumbledore rest undisturbed. With Ginny he comforted Hagrid as Kingsley and the Wizard worked to repair the tomb and encase the contents within.

They began by casting spells on the wand, then cleaned the edges of the crack, restoring the stone to its pristine condition. Next they resealed the Tomb, using a spell which literally merged the two halves, leaving it appearing to have never been disturbed. Working silently they cast protective charm after charm on the Tomb. Harry knew that they would use over a hundred charms to complete the repair but this was only the first stage in ensuring the tomb could never be reopened again. Once finished they rejoined Harry, Ginny and Hagrid and the small group moved a short distance away.

A soft, warm, breeze curled across the forest to reach them, creating a sound reminiscent of the sea washing up a shingle beach as it teased and disturbed the leaves of the trees. It carried the scent of distant heather from the mountains on the opposite side of the lake with it, disturbing the birds of the forest into song. The small group looked over towards the castle entrance and after less than a minute a second procession began to emerge from it's cool interior. This long line of people, comprised of all the schools staff, pupils and their families present and made its way across the same battle damaged landscape that they had a few minute earlier, it headed steadily towards them, each carrying a circular wreath of purple flowers. Again those working on the repairs stood back respectfully as this group passed by. Led by Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's, they headed towards the tomb to carry out the ancient magic rediscovered by the brightest Witch of her age.

Suddenly there was a flash of flame above the grave and a bird appeared.

“Fawkes!” Harry whispered as the Phoenix flew overhead singing reassuringly, before swooping down and landing on the stone.

“Dumbledore's Phoenix?” Kingsley asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Aye, tha's 'im."

They saw the bird shed a tail feather, then tilt its head to drop a tear on it. A wisp of smoke rose as the feather began to melt to spread and flow over the stone until it covered the whole thing. Fawkes turned and bowed towards Harry, then burst into flames brighter than before, causing all to shield their eyes. When the flames had gone, so had Fawkes and the feather was merging completely into the stone, leaving it as brilliant white as it had been.

“That must be the only grave ever to be protected by Phoenix, it will only add to the protection you plan.” The Ministry Wizard told them.

Harry nodded for Hermione to continue, she stepped forward and performed a charm she had rediscovered, then, one by one each witch and wizard laid their wreath on the tomb in turn. Each ring of flowers was instantly absorbed into the stone, adding to the protection and strength of the grave, the magic they were instigating was very deep and very old. As a wreath made contact with the tomb it sampled the very essence of the witch, wizard or being who laid it before being absorbed by the stone. This created a unique code, the combination of which reinforced the other charms applied by the official and Kingsley. It was known that each persons essence is unique to them, even in twins, but it would continue to grow and adapt with the individual witch or wizard depending on their experiences and casting. This created a unique signature, one that would change in time, Hermione had rediscovered a way to pool those signatures into a unique combination of the time it was made. Only the combination of wreaths, of exactly the right composition, containing the essence of each wizard and witch present, in the right order, laid within ten minutes of the completion of this ritual could unlock the protection this would give the tomb. In those few minutes each person would have returned to their tasks of the day and the essence of each person would have changed to account for the experiences of the individual during that time. According to her researches, even those minute differences in their essences were enough to have sufficiently altered to ensure the tomb was fully secure.

Even if within that time this protection was somehow lifted, however unlikely that may be, then the secret order in which Kingsley and the Ministry Wizard had protected the tomb would need to be copied exactly to leave the wand vulnerable to theft. Anyone attempting to do so would also now have to break the Phoenix protection which none of them had planned for, as well. It was the most complex security ever placed on any wizards tomb and over a hundred individuals had taken part. The beauty of this ritual was of course, that as time passed, the tomb would become more and more secure as the essence of each participated evolved further, literally growing beyond that which it had been at this moment, it was a self strengthening ward.

Last to lay wreaths were the Ministry Wizard, Kingsley, Hagrid, Ginny then Harry, the only witnesses to the entire process. Once this was done the whole procession returned to the castle, their task was complete.

The only remaining Hallow was Harry's cloak, which was a family heirloom, so he felt no guilt in keeping it. The resurrection stone was broken and lost, somewhere in the forest during his lonely walk to face Voldemort. Now the Elder wand was secure, at last, and when Harry died its power would be broken forever, no one would ever be able to unite the Hallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes:  
> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading any comments you might like to leave in a review.
> 
> My thanks to all those who have given this story Kudos, it is much appreciated.
> 
> Readers of my stories elsewhere will know that where appropriate I may add “Historical Notes” or similar background notes to chapters (admittedly more common with the sequel to this story) so here are the first for this story.
> 
> Bakewell puddings are to be found in the Derbyshire town of that name, they are a traditional custardy pudding available in the town and very few other places, quite unlike the more famous Bakewell tarts which have nothing to do with the town and many natives dislike the association with the tart.
> 
> Haddon Hall is a magnificent Tudor (I think) stately home close to Bakewell, it has wonderful tiered rose gardens and is just the type of property an ancient Wizarding family might own. It is I believe still privately owned, but is open to the public to visit, well worth it too, in my opinion at least.
> 
> Ok that's it this time.  
> Best wishes.  
> Tgfoy


	3. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family return to the Burrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3  
The Burrow

While the wand was being secured in Dumbledore's grave, a team of Aurors arrived at the Burrow. Kingsley had insisted that because the house had been empty for quite some time, it had to be checked thoroughly before the family returned in case death eaters had set traps, or were watching the place. Mr. Weasley had agreed it was a sensible precaution especially as it was known the wards he had set had been breached and so the team of twelve Aurors had been sent. 

They approached the house cautiously checking for curses and spells as they went across the yard. They reached and opened the door, the leading Auror suddenly looked down, as his feet went from under him, they had missed a curse. He was hanging from the porch ceiling by his feet, swearing at his misfortune, when a loud siren sounded and a dark shape left heading quickly out of the house towards the hills nearby. Another of the team quickly placed a tracing charm, in pursuit of the shape. The others released their colleague and removed the spell, they started checking the house, which had been ransacked. They removed thirty seven spells from the various rooms in the building then went into the garden and paddock, carefully checking all the out buildings and every inch of the area owned by the family and surrounding fields.

An hour later, they returned to the house just as the tracing charm came back, the Auror who had sent it caught the ball of light and gazed into it. 

“There are six, hidden in a cave on Stoats Head Hill.” He reported.

The team leader turned to the fireplace in the living room and lit a fire. Putting Floo powder on the flames, he stuck his head in and communicated with the ministry. A few minutes later there were flashes of wand light on the distant hill, indicating that another team of Aurors had arrived and were battling the hiding Death eaters. The house team made a final check of the building and were returning to the front yard when with a pop, which drew all there wands defensively, an Auror arrived. He gave the code word, although all those present recognised him, only then were the wands withdrawn, though kept in hand.

“Good find that, three dead, three captured, we have two other nests in the area, my team are dealing with the ones we found and clearing up there now, ours were waiting for the others to arrive once the alarm had gone off, glad they were not very good at Occlumancy.” The Auror who had just arrived grinned. “Thirty seven detectors in the house and twenty around the rest of the property.”

“What? We only found nineteen, where’s the other?” The leader of the house team said alarmed.

The new arrival checked the search reports with his colleague.“By the pond over there by the looks of it, who checked it?”

“That would be Brookfield.” The two senior Aurors looked at each other they had, had their suspicions about Auror Brookfield. “Brookfield confirm the report on the pond.” The team leader casually asked.

“All clear.” The Auror shouted.

“Come and show me” 

As they neared the hedge Brookfield hung back, the two senior Aurors noticed, the other Aurors followed at a distance.

“You first!” Growled the Auror who had led the attack on the hill.

Brookfield stopped white faced.

“What’s wrong? I thought you had checked it” The same wizard said.

Brookfield raised his wand “Cruc......”

He was hit by several stunners cast by some of the other Aurors, then all hell broke loose. From behind the hedge a large explosion threw the Aurors off their feet. The two senior were closest, but the first to recover. As they stood they surveyed the scene and the team who had been clearing up on the hill arrived. Three of them immediately turned on the others and were joined by two of the search team. A brief battle ended with some more traitors captured easily, before, with pops eight Death eaters arrived. The renewed battle was longer, curses and spells flying everywhere round the paddock as the remaining Aurors and the Death eaters fought, slowly cancelling each other out to incapacity. It came down to a duel between the two leaders and two of the new arrivals. 

“I’m bored with this.” One of the Aurors grinned, dodging a spell from his opponent.

“Me too, this lot were obviously not the best of his best, lets finish it together.” Agreed the other casually smiling at his colleague, while firing off a spell at his opponent with equal apparent ease.

Nodding to each other they spun their wands in a spiralling motion, a localised tornado erupted and sucked the two Death eaters in. After a few moments of frustrated yells and the occasional flash of a spell, two wands flew from the vortex, into the Aurors waiting hands. When the small whirl wind died down, the two death eaters were bound in ropes and helpless. The two Aurors looked at each other.

“Good work my friend.”

“And you my friend.” They bowed to each other smiling. 

“ Looks like it was a detector bomb charm, primed to go off when any spell was completed nearby,” The Auror indicated the hedge.

“Yep, well lets get this lot to the ministry, then we can check their hidey holes and double check Arthur’s place” The other grinned.

A while later the Aurors cleared the Burrow for the families return, but before they left they noticed the arrival of a group of photographers.

“Shall we?” smiled one

“Let’s do the family a favour” Grinned the other. “Arthur's a good man, they deserve some peace after their loss.”

They pointed their wands and suddenly the press pack remembered a more urgent story they needed to cover and left. They then renewed the Weasley’s protective charms on the house, sent a Patronus message to the Minister then left. A few minutes later, an elderly house elf appeared and started work preparing the Burrow for the family to return.

That evening the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione left the castle to head for the Burrow by the Floo network from professor Flitwick's office. They were greeted on arrival by Kreacher, who Harry had sent ahead to get the house ready and prepare a meal from supplies the family bought in Hogsmeade. The house had been empty, apart from what the Aurors had reported to Kingsley, since Easter when the family had gone into hiding after Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped from Malfoy Manor. Mrs Weasley had argued against Kreacher being sent ahead, but Harry had insisted that she deserved the treat and Mr. Weasley had whole heartedly agreed. Kreacher had prepared a steak and kidney pie for dinner this was the meal he had been preparing for the trio the day they were nearly caught after raiding the Ministry at the start of their search for Riddle‘s Horcrux's

“I promised Master this meal months ago, the day he couldn't return.” He croaked. “I am sorry you have had to wait for it, Kreacher has also tidied the house and put the ghoul back in the loft I hope that is satisfactory.”

Mrs. Weasley looked round the ground floor and into the kitchen from where delicious smells were wafting through the house, the place was spotless. She then knelt down in front of the elf. “It’s wonderful Kreacher thank you, you have worked so hard.”

“Thank you Madam Weasley, if you would all like to go to the lounge and sit down, I will bring you all a drink each.”

They went into the lounge; Mr Weasley sat in his favourite chair. “It’s good to be home.” He sighed.

George walked over to the mantelpiece and picked up a photo of the family in Egypt. “Fred would have messed the house up again in no time.” He observed.

The family looked at him; Fred’s body was now at St Mungo’s along with those of Tonks, Lupin and Colin Creevey. Mrs. Weasley gazed into the garden, Bill and Fleur hugged, Hermione broke down in tears in Ron’s arms and Ginny grasped Harry who felt a little like he was intruding on the others grief, he could not let his go just yet.

George and Charlie surveyed the room.

“Who the hell am I supposed to hug?” George called with a glint in his eye then he and Charlie ran and grabbed Percy “Oh Perc.” George feigned tears.

“Will you two get off me.” Shouted Percy good naturedly, but struggling to get free of his brothers. Their actions lightened the atmosphere and the family fell about laughing at them.

“That’s better.” Grinned George. “Fred wouldn’t have wanted us to mope about.”

Just as they finished their drinks, Kreacher called them to the table to eat. During the meal talk turned to the repair work being carried out at Hogwarts, letters had been sent telling all students the school would be closed for at least a week to allow time for funerals to take place and repairs to be made to the castle itself. Fred was to be buried in two days time, Tonks and Lupin the day after that. Colin was the child of Muggles, so they had no idea when his funeral would be, but hoped they would be able to attend. They were in for a busy few days and though she would never admit it, Mrs. Weasley was rather glad Kreacher was there to help. 

Harry went to bed in Ron’s room and noticed his best robes were laid ready for the next day. He felt content, at last he could look forward towards a quieter life. He thought he could, at last, see the light at the end of the tunnel, for the first time in his memory and to him it seemed it was getting closer. Perhaps after the funerals he would, at last, emerge into it's brightness.

The next day Harry and Ginny received a message to meet Kingsley at St Mungo’s, they were to visit the wounded that had been moved there after the battle. At least Harry was being asked to visit, but the Minister indicated that he felt Ginny should go with him as support for Harry.

They found Kingsley in the entrance waiting for them. “Ah there you are you two, thank you. Now don’t worry the press have not been told you are here and it should only take an hour or so. Then you can have some much deserved time for yourselves, before coming to the Wizangamot this afternoon.” He smiled. “Then that’s official duty done, at least for now.” 

There weren’t that many survivors still in St Mungo’s, but they visited each of them, including Firenze the Centaur who had become a teacher. They were welcomed by all the patients, some of whom had family visiting as well. One ward was being used for them, whilst at the far end was a heavily guarded ward. This was where the seriously injured Death Eaters and there supporters were being held and treated, they would all eventually stand trial. 

This was a difficult visit for Harry, he knew that those who had come to fight had done so by their own free will, but he couldn’t help thinking that somehow it was his fault they were now here and not with their families. The gratitude of the patients and their families seemed, at best, misplaced to him. Yet all those they visited and spent time with, were keen to reassure him and thank him for what he had done. He was quick to thank them and assure them that they were the real hero’s not him, it was a heartfelt statement too. Most reacted as he did, they shrugged and said they had simply done what they could to do the right thing, which, of course, was exactly what Harry felt he had done as well. They peered through the window of the secure ward, but did not go in, some of the Witches and Wizards in there were still very dangerous, despite their injuries and Harry would be a prime target. The Auror guard on the door were supplemented by the others patrolling within the ward. The Healers escorting them explained that when any of these patients were well enough, they were port keyed under escort to holding cells.

In the end Harry quite enjoyed talking with the patients and families, but, still it was a difficult duty and he was guiltily revealed when the visit was over and the couple returned to the Burrow. He was very thoughtful as they emerged from the fire place, Ginny noticed, she knew it was going to take time for him to come to terms with what had happened. She took his arm, guiding him and sat him down in the living room, her Dad was sat in his favourite chair reading that day’s paper.

“Harry I know it was hard my love, but it’s done now.” She said sitting on his lap and cuddling up to him.

“It’s not that Gin, but seeing them just made me think, no matter what they said, they wouldn’t be injured if it wasn’t for me in a way.” The tunnel was getting longer again, he could feel the darkness closing. “I know what you said yesterday and I know you are right, but I can't help wondering if I could have done things differently?”

“Oh Harry you wouldn't be you if you didn't think that, but listen to what all those people in St Mungo's said to you. They don't blame you at all, no one does. Like they said they came to fight because it was the right thing to do not because of you.” Ginny said sympathetically. “ You can't let this drag you down, you mustn't.”

“Yes, I know, but still, if I could have got to him earlier, worked out the clues quicker the battle might not have happened at all.” He was still thoughtful.

Mr Weasley spoke then. “Harry son, you did your best, more than anyone else could have done, more than any of us had a right to have expected you to. Especially at your age, everyone is proud of you with good reason lad. It is true that during the occupation you were a focus for the resistance, but nobody fought for you. They fought with you, for all our freedom, there’s a difference. It’s natural to feel survivors guilt to some extent, but don’t blame yourself for it or you will never have a full life. All the what ifs end with Voldemort, he’s the one who caused the battle not you. You were a sign of hope for those fighting the oppression, a figurehead if you like and you enabled it to be possible to defeat him permanently, not just send him back into hiding. So don’t beat yourself up about it Harry, and don't live in regrets or what ifs. If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have stood a chance, we certainly wouldn't have been able to fight back as well as we could. As Ginny says, don't wallow in it son, the worst thing you can do is let it hang over you like a dark cloud.”

“Yes Mr. Weasley. All right, I know you are right really and you Ginny love. I just hope we can get back to normal soon, that way perhaps we can all deal with our demons, I suppose it will just take time.”

“I know Harry and we shall deal with them together, all of us.” Ginny said then smiled “But, normal for us all, not your normal, I don’t want to find any more Basilisks, Dragons or anything like that, not just yet at least.”

Harry laughed “All right Gin, I get your point. I suppose I have had an odd normality so far in my life, haven’t I?”

After lunch Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got changed into new purple robes sent by Kingsley for the occasion. Mr. Weasley told them that as they were official visitors to the Wizangamot's meeting they were required to wear them. Once dressed in the finery, they Flooed to the ministry with Percy and Mr. Weasley. 

The atrium was packed; people bustling around carrying piles of papers, others simply trying to find information, a number of the departments had set up information points in an attempt to deal with enquiries as quickly as possible. Security was busy, they led bound supporters of Voldemort out of the lifts then to the fireplaces to Floo to Azkaban, there were just too many for the usual boats to be used so a connection had been hooked up. Many of the captured were Ministry workers, who had returned following a small gap after the battle thinking they were safe Harry supposed. Workmen were removing the black statue of wizards crushing Muggles it was now a mere stump that remained, and that was quickly being reduced in size. 

“They are replacing it with a memorial to the fallen both magical and Muggles” Mr. Weasley told them.

An area behind the shrinking statue was filled with queues of people waiting in line before the series of tables from the departments. In front of the statue another long line waited as a Wizard stood with a clip board and directed people to the correct line for their query. The longest of the lines were for reporting missing persons or for contacting those who were known to have fled. Others were enquiring about what help they could expect to get in order to rebuild their homes or businesses, or simply to replace lost possessions. They all were desperate for assurance and to know things could get back to normal as soon as was possible, they all craved the restoration of their lives. The obviously hastily erected advice tables, a clear demonstration that the Ministry was attempting to repair itself as quickly as it could, in order to be able to ensure that such restoration could take place.

Percy left them, he was to be the clerk at the Wizangamot, he had to prepare the equipment to record the meeting. Arthur, unlike Percy, had accepted some compassionate leave from his department and so escorted the quartet of teens over to the lifts. As they approached, a lift arrived, it was occupied and as the doors began to open they heard a woman's angry voice.

“How dare you, this is an outrage, untie me at once you can’t arrest me, wait until the Minister finds out about this outrage, he will have your guts for garters.”

The lift doors were now fully opened allowing the three security wizards in it to emerge leading the fourth occupant and source of the demands, to exit. It was Umbridge, bound at the wrists and being led by the ropes like an animal. Her voice changed when she left the privacy of the lift cabin, it became sickly sweet as she tried to convince her ex subordinates to free her.

“Now come on, I really don’t want to get you in to trouble, after all this is clearly a mistake all you have to do is let me return to my desk and I won’t say another word. You know me completely loyal the ministry and the minister, whoever may be in office.”

“Power hungry and loyal to yourself alone more like.” Harry growled. 

Umbridge’s head whipped round a look of pure hate on her face glaring at Harry who held up his hand bearing the scars she had caused him to inflict on his own hand; “I must not tell lies, isn’t that what you believed you needed to teach me. Time you learnt to tell the truth too I would say thankfully it looks to me like, at long last, you may be reaping what you have sown for your self serving behaviour.”

“You!” She yelled. “This is your doing Potter, you won't get away with this. Once the Minister has dealt with you for the trouble you have caused and recognises you for the attention seeking brat you are he will reinstate me and you will be ruined. You wait and see, I will make you regret the day you entered our world and contaminated it.”

The three wizards laughed at her, “You won’t wriggle out of this one toad face, the Minister ordered your arrest himself.” One of them told her then turned to Harry “Don’t worry Mr. Potter we will soon have her secure.”

“Then I insist on seeing him, he appears to have forgotten that I am indispensable to the Ministry. I am needed to give proper advice and ensure it is acted upon, you can't arrest me.” She was glancing round, desperately searching for assistance. “Potter should be arrested, he broke into the Ministry, he killed pure bloods. He is responsible for the war, those deaths are on his shoulders and his alone.” She Screeched.

“Look at yourself Toad face.” Everyone turned wide eyed at the source of the outburst, unabashed Hermione continued. “You ensured no one was ready for Voldemort's return, so desperate were you to keep power, you did his job for him. How dare you put this on Harry, had you and Fudge acted when told this war could have been completely avoided.”

The Weasley's and Harry looked at her in admiration, the guards nodded agreement and pulled on the ropes, a momentarily gob smacked Umbridge moved meekly with them, until with a shake she seemed to awake to her situation again and the security team had to forcibly haul on the ropes. They left pulling Umbridge behind them, she resumed shouting at them, her voice carrying in the Atrium, other workers laughed at her as they passed.

“You all right Harry?” Ginny asked concerned.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, Umbridge's words had stirred some of his fears.

“She is just looking for excuses to get herself off you know mate.” Ron scowled.

“I know, it's just...” Harry trailed off.

“Just nothing Harry.” Hermione said firmly. “Ron is right, she is just looking for a scape goat.”

Harry sighed. “I know, really.” Ginny squeezed his arm.

“Come on let’s join Kingsley.” said Mr. Weasley and they entered the lift.

Perking up a little, Harry Grinned. “Good one by the way Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you.” He teased gently as the lift descended.

Hermione blushed when the others agreed.

They emerged in the Department of Mysteries corridor and walked down the stairs to the next level down. Kingsley was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, Luna and Neville were already there waiting with him, they too were wearing purple robes. 

“Good afternoon all.” Kingsley greeted. “Ready to get going?”

They nodded cautiously. “What's up?” He asked.

Arthur explained about meeting Umbridge.

“Ah, I see. Sorry about that, I didn't know they had got her already. We didn't bring her to the cells down here, too much evidence so she has been remanded in custody by the Wizangamot, even before she was arrested. I'm sorry you crossed her path as she was taken to Azkaban.” Kingsley assured them.

Harry looked up. “You mean the Dementors have gone back?”

“No Harry, we don't really know what happened to them yet, but they have not returned to the island. They seem to have dispersed after the battle, that is just one of the loose ends we have to tie up, but as long as they don't attack they won't be as high a priority as some of the other tasks we have to do I'm afraid. We know their effect is greatly lessened when they don't have a readily available food supply, that all said they are on the list to be checked for on every call out.” He told them. “Right, shall we go in, they are waiting for us. We shall see you afterwards Arthur.”

Kingsley guided them into the courtroom as Mr. Weasley nodded and left them with him. The court was full, the entire Wizangamot was in attendance, all in their official robes though the public Galleries above were empty. The chatter died down as they entered and Kingsley led them to their seats. They were sat in a row next to Kingsley.

A wizard in black robes, rose, a black staff with metal tips in hand, he struck a plate fixed on his desk with the base of the ebon rod then called the meeting to order. “Ladies and Gentlemen the Wizangamot is in session. All in attendance are required to devote your attention on today’s business until the close. There being no notice received of seats to be taken anew this session we shall proceed to the first order of the day as duly set out by our last session is confirmation of the appointment of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic. This is in accordance with governance and has precedent. He has already been serving in a temporary capacity since the battle, the appointment was proposed that day in the Daily Prophet and announced in every news program broadcast on the Wireless Wizarding Network. The time has passed for receipt of objections and alternate names be put forward, none have been received, no ballot of the populace being required as a result. The decision now lies with the Wizangamot, the choice is yours. Those in favour of the appointment please show in the usual manner.”

All those present raised a hand, Percy, who was taking notes of the meeting, checked magically how many hands were raised. He passed a piece of parchment to the wizard.

“It would appear that you have all cast your vote in favour of this appointment with no others present to dissent I declare the motion passed. Minister, with that decided, my duties until this session is ended, or until you instruct, are concluded, I now defer to you to conduct the remaining business of the day.”

The assembly applauded loudly at this announcement.

Kingsley rose and bowed to the Wizangamot and waited. Once the applause subsided he made a short speech of thanks then started the discussion on the next business and invited the young people to contribute. As the meeting progressed, their views and ideas adding to the discussion of what to do with Tom Riddles body which was currently secured in the mortuary at St Mungo's. He could not simply be buried, the grave may become a shrine for his supporters, already Nuremgarde, the prison where Grindelwald had been held and had been killed and buried just a few days ago had received visitors who mourned him. That could not be allowed to happen, the names Voldemort and Tom Marvollo Riddle would live in history, they could do nothing about that, even had they wanted to. He would live for ever in a way, his names and story at least, as a warning against such folly again. The cadaver however must be destroyed, completely there would be no resting place for him, just as there was none for so many of his victims, yet therein lay the problem. How to destroy it and leave no residue to be found? 

In the end it was Neville who solved the problem of what to do, after half an hour of discussion, he suggested using the sap of a very rare plant, the Necrosis tree. He knew there was a specimen in the Hogwarts glass houses, the only one he knew of and it seemed the only one anyone in the chamber knew of. The sap was the most corrosive substance known and could easily dissolve the remains to a liquid which could in turn, unlike a wizard or witches corpse, be banished into nothing along with anything used to contain it. This provided the perfect answer for all the concerns raised, however the session had gone on for well over an hour by the time this plan was finally settled and arrangements agreed for witness’s and schedule were agreed.

Kingsley then adjourned the meeting to the Atrium for the final piece of business of the day, noting that full trials would start the next day following a legislative session in the morning, the whole assembly rose and followed the six friends and Kingsley as he led the way. 

Outside the courtroom lined up on either side of the corridor were the members of Dumbledore's Army, all dressed in purple robes, they fell in to the procession behind the Neville and Luna as the Wizangamot stopped to give space for this to happen. They all processed up the stairs.

“What's going on, why weren't they in the meeting?” Ron asked.

“I don't know,” Harry replied suspiciously “But, I don't think we needed these robes for the meeting.” He looked at Ginny and Hermione who just shrugged, their faces revealing they were just as puzzled as he was.

The atrium was still packed with people when they arrived in it, but now the crowd were assembled as if expecting a concert to start. Harry spotted a barrier, from behind which the press of the Wizarding world could take photographs, he was glad they were far enough away so they couldn’t try to interview him. He ignored Rita, who was waving enthusiastically and her voice could be clearly heard calling to him and trying to persuade the security guards to let her past. The workmen had stopped clearing the statue and the Wizangamot assembled in front of the remains, even the departmental tables had been moved out. The D.A. Assembled either side of a platform that Kingsley climbed up to, he gestured the six should join him, in front of the crowd. Gigantic pictures of the six unfurled from the ceiling as they stopped in the centre of the stage, then Kingsley pointed his wand to his throat; and his voice was magically magnified to fill the hall as the crowd fell silent.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” He began. “This is the first of what will be many such ceremony's in the coming weeks and months. We are here today to honour six members of our community and the group they founded, trained and led. Despite their youth this group have shown us that no matter what adversity we face, there is always hope, when there are those willing to stand up for what is right. They are, in short, all heroes, although I know they would not consider themselves such and I will probably be in trouble with them for suggesting that they are. Today most of the surviving members of the group, known as Dumbledore's Army, are assembled here at my request, together with the six who since it's formation have led them. However we are here to formally honour and recognise them all.”

A fanfare sounded, echoing round the hall, heralding the entrance of a line of wizards in silver robes. They marched forward from an ante chamber close to the lifts, to line up in front of the stage. 

Kingsley continued. “The bravery shown by the members of this group deserves our gratitude, there can be no doubt they are each deserving of our gratitude. Therefore I invite all the members of Dumbledore's Army present to step forth and receive Orders of Merlin First class.”

Percy then announced each member by name and they came forward to receive their medal from Kingsley. Arthur received one posthumously for Fred, Harry was smiling throughout as his friends received their awards which, in his opinion, were truly and richly deserved.

As the last member received their medal, Kingsley again turned to the crowd. “It is a testimony to the teaching of Mr. Potter that only two members of his group were lost in action. Colin Creevey will also receive the honour, albeit post posthumously. His brother Dennis, who survived, but could not be here today, will be given it and his own award at a later date.”

The crowd burst into an enthusiastic round of applause and cheering, Kingsley waited for it to subside before he added. “ The D.A. As a group clearly demonstrates the futility of the assertion that pure bloods are superior. This group of individuals worked effectively alongside each other as a body of equals regardless of blood status. They could not have been nearly so effective otherwise, a lesson for the future of our society perhaps, certainly a demonstration that narrow mindedness can only weaken us all.”

Kingsley paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “The six young people on the stage with me have, at different times led the group we just honoured. Neville Longbottom, Ginevera Weasley and Luna Lovegood led the resistance in Hogwarts whilst the school was controlled by Death eaters, suffering ridicule, torture and kidnap as a result. They knew that with their associations they were targets and could have chosen to hide in the school, quietly accepting the new regime, choosing to betray their principals for a peaceful life. Yet, instead, they bravely stood up against those who would oppress us all, in order to protect their fellows in the school regardless of who they were. During the battle of Hogwarts, Neville was specifically targeted for torture by Voldemort himself. Incredibly, as those of us there witnessed. Neville resisted the ridicule and torture, he recovered quickly and sufficiently enough to kill Voldemort’s snake with a sword. This act left Voldemort sufficiently vulnerable that Harry could complete his task and he could finally kill him. Neville bravely and with no small risk to himself, paved the way for the final victory over Voldemort.”

He paused again, allowing the crowd to settle and get used to his use of the self styled Dark Lords name. His real identity had been revealed in all the media, who had also used his both his real name and pseudonym liberally in their articles since the battle.

Again he resumed his speech. “Luna was kidnapped from the Hogwarts express, then held captive by the Death Eaters for many months following her actions against them in the school as well as those of her father in reporting events honestly. Whilst held hostage, although she was tortured herself, she bravely nursed and comforted those held with her. Notably this included wand maker Mr. Ollivander who had been extremely heavily tortured by Voldemort himself, he states he is sure Luna's care kept him alive. Each of those held with her have reported to us that it was her care, kindness and optimism that gave them reason to hope and for them all to believe that rescue would eventually come. Without her actions, none of them would have been prepared for when their release eventually happened.”

Once again he had to pause whilst the audience reacted before continuing.

“Ginny Weasley organised pranks, led raids and attacks on the Death eaters in the Castle disrupting their hold on the school and keeping up the students morale. She led the raid and planning for the attempt to steal the sword of Gryffindor from the headmasters office. She helped her fellow students, learning healing spells and Muggle first aid to be able to treat those punished, when the schools healer was forbidden to do so. Despite being punished by torture she continued to organise and participate in resistance in the school until she, along with her family were forced into hiding.”

Applause once more followed, whilst Kingsley shuffled his papers then started again. “Then we have Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter who founded the D. A. They have, for the last ten months, searched the country, gaining knowledge of ancient magic, constantly on the move and under threat, to find the means by which to destroy Tom Riddle's regime. Mr. Potter selflessly gave himself to the mercy’s of Riddle in order to save his friends and the other wizards defending the school, expecting to die. He for the second time survived the killing curse and returned to us to lead us to victory. Voldemort died facing Harry, in front of all of us who were there. The lives of all three of them were constantly under threat, despite this they never wavered, even when on one occasion having been captured and Miss Granger was tortured. They managed to escape and in the process rescued other captives, before continuing their search. Harry himself admits freely that he could not have achieved their aim without the selfless bravery of his friends, that's typically of the man I know he is reluctant to take credit for his own undoubted bravery, courage and determination. Qualities all three showed in abundance, despite the hardships they survived under.”

“Their sacrifice and spirit, their actions and courage are far beyond what should be expected from people their age and an example to us all far beyond any acts of bravery in our history. More than deserving of official recognition by the ministry, but far beyond the acts of illustrious witches and wizards recognised before. Which is why yesterday, after meeting with them all, I returned to the Ministry and promptly asked the Wizangamot to commission a new award, fitting their achievements. I am pleased to say that this proposal was unanimously and enthusiastically agreed, the Wizangamot instituted and commissioned what is now our highest award. It is intended that only six will ever be awarded and those will be awarded today.”

As Kingsley finished speaking another fanfare sounded and six wizards dressed in gold appeared carrying purple cushions on each of which was a large gold medal on long red ribbons. The wizards processed forwards until one stood opposite each of the friends a few inches in front of them.

“It gives me great pleasure, on behalf of the Wizangamot, Ministry and all beings in the magical realm of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, to institute a new order of bravery, gallantry and our highest honour.” He pointed his wand at the medals and they rose ribbons first, the award bearers walked off the stage, as the medals slowly rotated on their ribbons in the air.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I present, the six members of The Order of Dumbledore.” 

The fanfare sounded again as the awards slipped over the heads of the stunned group and the press cameras flashed, they came to rest gently round their necks, the heavy golden medal settling on their chests.

A deafening cheer roared through the Atrium as Kingsley led the applause, he smiled at the stunned looks on the faces of the six. They looked frozen to the spot as the members of D.A. Gathered round them smiling widely. Eventually after the applause died down and the Wizangamot started to leave, each member filing past smiling, congratulating them and shaking hands with the six still astonished newly created members of the Order of Dumbledore. 

Kingsley whispered. “When this lots gone, we’ll get out of here for a bit, there’s a party for you at the Leaky Cauldron, I’ll talk to you properly there.”

They nodded mutely as the wizards continued to file past.

Twenty minutes and lots of photographs later, Kingsley led them along a red carpet to a fireplace cordoned off from the rest of the Atrium, they stepped in, leaving the remaining wizards and a disappointed Rita Skeeter who had once again failed to get an interview with Harry despite her shrill calls to him.

When they emerged at the Leaky Cauldron, it was to fresh applause. The pub was packed, as well as the Weasley’s there were teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and other friends. The D.A. And Arthur arrived within minutes and the party really started. Luna was delighted to find Mr. Ollivander there and they went off to talk at a table in the far corner. Harry and Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione found a table as the party got into full swing and more handshaking and back slapping had been done. They sat drinking Butter beer and looking at the large medals they were wearing, still a little shocked by what had happened. The disks of Gold carried a citation on the back surrounded by a wreath of leaves, whilst the front had a profile of Dumbledore in the centre above crossed wands, surrounded by the name of the order. They had begun to relax and enjoy the party, when the door of the pub opened. A dishevelled wizard in bright coloured robes walked in, Harry noticed he wore a St Mungo’s wristband still and instantly recognised the new arrival. The wizard looked round the room and then crossed towards where Luna and Mr. Ollivander were talking, the room falling silent at his passage.

“It’s well deserved Luna my dear I don’t know how I would have survived if it hadn’t been for your kindness in that cellar.” Mr. Ollivander was saying as the wizard arrived at the table.

They noticed the wizards arrival and looked up at him, it took Luna a moment then she leapt up “Dad!” She cried and hugged him. 

Father and Daughter reunited for the first time since the September before, when the young woman had left for school.

Mr. Ollivander rose “Luna, Mr. Lovegood I will leave you to catch up.” He smiled and bowed slightly then made to move away.

“No, please stay,” Luna’s father said to him and reached for the wand makers arm, “ I understand that you and Luna have been through a lot together. I have much to be grateful to you for, I would be honoured if you would stay with us.”

They sat down and the party resumed.

Kingsley came over to Harry and the others, “I’m glad for Luna.” He said to the friends. “Xenophilius has been worried sick about her and about what he nearly did to you three.”

“Oh he was only trying to protect her.” Said Harry. “He actually helped a lot but probably doesn’t realise it.”

“Ah, I see.” Kingsley replied then he turned to Harry. “Look I am sorry to spring all that on you my friend, but I knew you wouldn't turn up if you had known about it and you do truly deserve it, all of you do.”

Harry shrugged. “ I just did what I had to Kingsley, but I guess you know me, or my reputation, too well. Still there are others who deserve it too, like the others in this room.”

“Don't worry, those that haven't had them already are going to be given awards too, but don't tell them yet, it takes time to organise ceremonies for everyone. Anyway I have news for you, I have spoken with Professor McGonagall, she has agreed to you returning to school to do your NEWT's, but I think she also has other plans for you for the rest of this term. I do know that Professor Sprout is planning to retire at the end of next year and she has suggested that you, Neville, also be her apprentice if you are willing. It would be just for the next year or so, as she prepares to leave, with a view that you might replace her when that happens.”

Neville was keen and agreed eagerly, so the Minister continued. “ Professor McGonagall has, in addition to becoming headmaster, agreed to be head of magical education and is therefore on my cabinet as are you Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry as my advisers. Between you, you will also be carrying out inspections of all departments, we also feel that although they cannot be full advisers to me yet, Ginny and Luna will have a role in helping you officially. I guess they would have been anyway, but now they will be a recognised part of the team though not yet on the cabinet. The cabinet will meet at Hogwarts to enable you to attend as full members. We shan’t meet until the Friday after you return to Hogwarts, so you can have time to settle in. Work on your NEWT's will start in earnest in September when we shall also have arranged, Harry, for your Auror training. Although my chief trainer says that looking at what you have already achieved, he is going to find it difficult to teach you much, so it might be a very short course, but we shall see how you do. Right I think that’s everything, except I really am sorry to spring the award thing on you, but it was well deserved by you all. Right I’ll be off, my door is always open to you all, remember.” And with that, he was gone.

“Blimey” said Ron. “They really want us to help don’t they, arranging all that.”

“Wait till I tell Gran, she’ll be delighted.” Grinned Neville he stood and went over to her.

Tom the barman brought over more Butterbeers for them. “Well done you lot.” He grunted. “Mr. Potter I am glad to see you have found your soul mate.” He added then turned and walked back to the bar.

Ginny cuddled up to Harry, he put his arm round her. “Looks like Tom approves of us.” He smiled.

“Harry, can we go for a walk love?” She asked. “We need to talk.”

He nodded and they stood, hand in hand they walked out into the yard, where Harry tapped the bricks in the wall with his wand. Instantly the bricks began to move creating an arch that led into Diagon Alley. 

The usually lively street was almost deserted, it felt like a shadow of its former self. As they stepped through the arch and walked down the narrow street the couple noticed that a few of the shop owners had started to clear up the mess left over the last few months. Some of the shops were preparing to reopen, the wanted posters were being removed, including the ones for Harry. He half considered trying to retrieve a complete one of these as a souvenir, but decided against it. The street was littered with the remains of the stalls that had set up in the street, debris was spread over the paving, some having been swept into piles where shopkeepers had left it during their tidy up. Rubble lay on the steps of Gringotts still, from where the dragon had forced its way through with Harry, Ron and Hermione on it’s back. It seemed so long ago, not jut a few days since they were frantically escaping the bank. It looked as though work was beginning to get under way to repair the structure of the entrance, though not much had been done yet. The whole street was a sorry sight, though it had not been the scene of a battle as far as either of them knew, so the damage was likely more superficial than at Hogwarts. Still the signs of work going on amongst the appearance of abandonment was a sign of hope, that the street would return to its former glory, it seemed a metaphor for their hopes for their world.

They sat outside Fortescues Ice-cream emporium which was still boarded up, no one knew what had happened to the cheerful wizard, who had helped Harry with his homework before the start of his third year at Hogwarts, Harry feared the worst for his friend. 

Ginny burst into tears as she cuddled up to him, he put his arm round her comforting until she recovered herself enough to talk. After several minutes, she looked up at him.

“Oh Harry thank goodness you are back and safe, I have missed you so much.” She told him almost desperately.

“Ginny my love, I’ve missed you too. I never wanted us to split up, you know that, but I couldn’t have born it if anything had happened to you because you were with me or if he had found out we were a couple. I thought of you every day it was only my memories of you and my hopes that I might not have blown it with you completely, that was what kept me going most of the time” He replied

She looked at him determination in her eyes. “You could never have blown it with me Harry, yes it hurt like hell and I hated it, but I understood. By the time of your birthday I had accepted it, but needed you whilst I could knowing after you had gone I would have to wait. What else could I do, I love you Harry I have always loved you, I waited years after we met for you to notice me as me, not to mention waiting for me to get over myself too, what was a little longer? At least this time I knew you had noticed me, I had the memories of our time together and that kiss. Oh that kiss, even though Ron interrupted, I had it and the rest to keep me going. I knew you had gone for the best of reasons, but I still wanted to be with you so much it hurt, a piece of me was missing while I didn‘t know where you were, while we were apart.”

“I noticed you all right Ginny.” Harry smiled. “For all of my sixth year, but I tried to convince myself it was like you were my sister, you are my best mates sister after all, it didn't feel right for a while. I knew it was more though, deep down, at least that's what I can see now, maybe not then. I had to get past my worry of what Ron would do too, not to mention your other brothers. In the end I just acted with my feelings that day in the common room. Then when Dumbledore died I knew I had to go after Voldemort and we were apart again. I hated that, throughout it all I wanted nothing more than to be with you too Ginny.” 

Ginny’s face was suddenly very firm, anger beginning to surface. “So what on earth did Kingsley mean when he said you had offered yourself to Voldemort expecting to die? Why did he say you had survived the killing curse again? What were you thinking of, why go when you knew it could mean us never being together, did you even consider what it was like to see you apparently dead?”

Harry had known she would ask about it, the moment that Kingsley mentioned it in his speech, that didn’t mean it was easy for him to answer. It was a very uncomfortable memory one he had not wanted to share with Kingsley, but had reluctantly done so, only he had not told the minister every detail and didn’t want to relive it now really. If it had been anyone other than Ginny he would not have answered at all, but she deserved to hear what had happened, everything. It was actually an easy decision for him to make now the time had come, he instinctively felt comfortable telling her everything, all of it. She and she alone had the right, to know every detail of it.

He told her about witnessing Snape’s death, how Snape had given him his memories, of what he had seen in the Pensieve, discovering he had to die to defeat Voldemort, how he accepted that fact as the only way to end everyone’s suffering under Riddle and decided to make his lonely walk to be killed. Ginny began to cry again, silent tears, but told Harry to carry on when he paused to ensure she was all right.

Assured she wanted him to continue, he told her of the lonely walk to the forest, how he had seen Colin’s body, seen her comforting the wounded. How he had so wanted to comfort her, but knew if he had stopped to do so, he would not have been able to do what he had to, to end the battle. How he had remembered the snitch and used the stone. He told her about the appearance of Remus, Sirius and his parents and how they had comforted him during his walk. How he had found Voldemort and his followers in the Acromantula's clearing and had given himself up. He told her how he had not defended himself, but his thoughts had been of her, as the killing curse had screamed through the air and struck him. 

Telling her of his vision of seeing Dumbledore in Kings Cross station, the deformed remnant of Riddle and the choice he had of whether to go on to the next life or to return, he told of how his thoughts of her and his friends had ensured his return to the forest and life despite the temptation to pass on and meet with his parents and those they had lost. He knew he needed to get Voldemort separated from his snake, so had to pretend to be dead when he returned, hoping to get a chance to catch Riddle off guard, he revealed how Narcissa had asked about Draco then lied about him being alive, then how Voldemort had tortured his body. He described how he was paraded back to the castle, how he had realised Voldemort’s curses were no longer working properly against those he cared for.

“You see Ginny I had to give myself freely, it was the only way I was able to protect you all, just as my mum protected me. I was nervous of course, scared of what he would do but not afraid of death itself, I knew it would happen and had accepted that, at least intellectually. Not that I wanted to die, just that I knew it was going to happen. Voldemort feared it, I don't think he could ever understand that anyone would accept death and not fear it, that's why he could never defeat Dumbledore. I think I sort of did die, at least the bit of me that was him, the bit of his soul that separated from the rest when he killed my parents when I was one, it became lodged in me when he tried to kill me back then. His curse couldn't destroy me because of it, so it killed his Horcrux, which was in me, but my soul survived. It was separated from my body for a while, but I chose to return to it when I talked to Dumbledore in wherever that place was. None of his curses could harm any of you then, not after that. It was thinking of you Ginny in that place, that’s what made my mind up to return. I couldn’t leave you and I think Dumbledore knew that all along, he knew my love for you was what would anchor me here when the time came.” He finished.

Ginny looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.“I knew you had walked past me Harry, when I was with that injured Girl who had stayed, I stayed with her, watched her die. I knew you were there even though you were under your invisibility cloak I could feel you were close, I could have walked straight to you, but then you were gone. I could no longer sense you, I couldn’t understand why you had gone and could have throttled you for it, but I understand now, thank you for telling me. You were right to do it, much as I hate to admit it, you did the right thing that day. I couldn‘t have let you go alone, not after so long without you and you knew that didn‘t you? You couldn‘t risk me, not in that situation, I knew that. Then, later, when I saw you and we thought you were dead Harry, I didn’t want to live, my world was gone, if you were coming back for me why the hell did you put me through that?” Ginny was angry even through the tears.

It had been the hardest part of it all for him to maintain, especially when he had heard her, it was his biggest regret of it all, though he knew it had been necessary. “I am so sorry Gin, but I really didn't think I had a choice. I had to let Voldemort believe he had won, so he would drop his defences, Nagini his snake was protected, she was the last part of his soul which was separated from him, his last Horcrux. The only way to get at the snake was if Riddle believed me dead, even Hagrid believed it as he carried me, he had to or his relief could have given me away. Only when all the Horcrux's were gone could Riddle be killed and never be resurrected. Doing that was the hardest thing for me to do and I hated to do it to any of you. When I heard you scream my name, I so wanted to tell you I was fine, but I had to wait until someone killed the snake, or I had a chance to do it. If I didn't get the chance, I knew Ron and Neville were the only others who knew it had to be done, I hoped one of us would get the chance. When Neville did, I hid under the cloak and protected you all as best I could, then I had to get to Voldemort to finish it. Ginny I am sorry I scared you, I am sorry I hurt you, I had to beat him and it was the only way I could see of doing it. Ginny you are the only one I know I can tell everything to, even Kingsley doesn’t know all of this, not even Ron and Hermione know every detail that you do. I am truly sorry I never wanted to hurt you.” Harry looked at his feet.

Ginny dried her eyes, guided his head up to look him in the eyes. Her face was still firm but with determination not anger, “Don’t you ever leave me again Harry Potter, no matter what, I am here for you now, I’m not going to lose you again.”

“Ginny I won’t leave you, I love you, I mean that, I’ve never felt like this about anyone else my love, I want a quiet life from now on and I want you in it.”

She pulled him to her and hugged him hard, as though she would never let go they kissed more passionately than they had ever before, it was as if they had never kissed before. In that moment they both knew they were back, they were truly back together, they knew this was their time, their time of healing the big wounds was over, they could now face the world together, it was time to live, at least until tomorrow. Tomorrow was time to mourn and for another healing to begin.

She moved and sat across his knees, they sat cuddling for a long time while Harry told her everything that had happened to him since they had fled from the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding. 

Eventually as the sky grew dark they stood and walked back to the arch as they walked through she said “I love you so much Harry, I always have. You know you are stuck with me now though don’t you, you won't be free of me again.” she smiled.

“Ginny there is nothing I want more my love.” He replied he squeezed her and they smiled at each other, then pushed open the door.

When they got back into the pub only Hermione and the Weasley’s were still there, everyone else had gone home.

“Everything all right, Ginny?” Asked her mum.

“Much better than it was, mum, much better.” She replied smiling, she looked round the room. “Where’s Dad?”

“I’m here” Mr Weasley had just come in from the yard behind them “Harry I wonder whether we could have a chat before we go home?”

“Of course Mr. Weasley.” Harry nodded to Ginny who went to sit with her mum.

They walked to a table at the other end of the bar; Mr Weasley sat opposite Harry a serious look on his face.

“Harry we need to talk about you and you and Ginny.” He said

“Yes sir.” Harry had expected this, though perhaps not quite so soon.

“Harry I have rarely seen my daughter so happy and I know that’s because of you, but I am worried.” Mr Weasley seemed to gather his thoughts. “Harry I had better come clean, when you and Ginny went out earlier I followed you, she is my daughter and you are as good as a son to me so when you went off on your own I knew it would be so the two of you could sort things out. You needed the time, but someone had to keep an eye out for you both while you were out there lad, at least to give you the chance to talk to each other undisturbed son, stop you being swamped by the press, well wishers or worse. I heard everything, all that the two of you said. I am her father and she will always be my little girl and I was worried, I don’t want to see her hurt again. I know why you split up last year and respect you for making that difficult choice and your reasons for it. Ginny puts a strong face on it, but it cut her up son I was glad to hear you two sort that out. However you must admit you come with a lot of baggage son and I can' help, as her father, but be concerned about that. I heard you share a lot with my daughter and I am proud of you both for that, you have taken her into your confidence completely, don't worry I shan't even tell Molly about that. For Ginny's sake though, no matter what happens in the future, you cannot leave her behind again. This year she has got a lot tougher, much more like her mum in some way's, less like her in others, if you ever did that again you would never see her again you know that Lad. So I hope you are sure you are not just letting the occasion rule you, not letting your self get carried along by everything, I know my daughter and I know she wants to be with you. Ginny has felt like this about you since you first met and now she is nearly seventeen, nearly of age, she knows what she wants, are you sure you feel the same?”

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and understood his concern, he was glad this man could talk to him so frankly and with evident concern for them both, even though Harry was not one of his. He took a deep breath before he replied.

“Mr. Weasley I understand your concern and where it comes from. A lot has happened to me over the last few years, I appreciate what you are saying and your concern for both of us, you and your family are the nearest I have to one of my own. I don't know if I can fully explain it sir, but I feel closer to Ginny than anyone else I have ever met. Last year I split with her to try to protect her it was the only way I could see of doing that at the time, even so it was like I was leaving part of myself behind. I know that I can‘t do that again, neither of us could stand it, not again. I love her and when we are together, even when we were apart when I think about it, I could feel a deep connection between the two of us and from what she says I think that’s true for her too. But, it’s that connection that made me realise, I had been wrong to leave her. All those months apart and I knew I had made a big mistake personally, I do regret it in many ways, but it was the only choice I felt I had at that time. Both Ginny and I have changed, there is no way I could leave her like that again, I respect her too much for that. I can’t explain the connection, it feels like we were always meant to be together it just feels right. I am as sure as I can be its not just the moment, it feels deeper a lot deeper like our souls are combined or something.” Harry spoke with conviction even though he could not explain the connection he felt.

Mr Weasley smiled “I know just how you feel Harry, about the connection, from experience. We have watched it grow between you two, even though I don't think either of you were aware of it until recently and I had to be sure it wasn’t just wishful thinking on our part. I can also see the change in you both and can tell you respect her from what you told her outside and what you have just said. Molly and I are here for you both son, you don’t need to worry about us. We are happy for you and Ginny both, you have something rare. Harry I know it will take some getting used to, but George was right the other day, you are part of this family and if I know Ginny it will, one day, be official, if you know what I mean. That means we are always here for you son and always will be. Now, come on, let’s go home.” He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “I hope you realise how strong Weasley women are my boy, they are rare and have to stand up to all the males around them, Ginny is no different and with Molly's blood as well, well, it still scares me.” 

Harry smiled a little embarrassed, but happy as they rejoined the family and Mr. Weasley nodded to his wife who exclaimed in happiness.

“Oh Harry welcome back!” She gushed. “I knew you and Ginny were meant for each other, I’m so glad things have sorted themselves out. Welcome to the family Harry, oh listen to me, you have been part of the Weasley family for ages as far as I am concerned.” She hugged a very embarrassed Harry as Ginny came and took his arm and her brothers laughed or cheered, all slapping him on the back. She knew it would all be all right now.

The family walked down the narrow lane to Ottery St Catchpole following Fred’s coffin towards the village. It was a wonderfully sunny day as the cortège of over a hundred people made its way between the high hedges, which had masses of wild flowers under them creating an incredible, honeyed scent, which seemed to hang thickly in the air. They were walking, steadily, from the Burrow to the village churchyard. The road widened as they reached the village of traditional cottages, many with thatch on the roof, which replaced the hedges lining the street. Harry had been honoured to be asked to join Fred’s five brothers as a pallbearer for the half mile walk, Hermione was with Ginny behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were just behind the coffin, other family and friends followed. Hagrid, walking with the teachers from Hogwarts, towered above them all weeping as tiny professor Flitwick patted the half giant's calf, comfortingly. The locals stood in respectful silence at the sides of the road, interrupting their days tasks as the plain wooden coffin passed by. The solemn procession drew much attention from the villagers, when George, with a sly grin, activated the Weasley’s whiz bang fire works that were on the coffin lid instead of flowers. Then the villagers simply stared in amazement as the changing images of flowers, Bludgers and Snitches erupted from the lid. Harry smiled, the ministry wizards dotted around the village and keeping the Wizarding press under control would have a lot of memories to modify after this. Some of the ministry officials were doing their best to keep the press at bay and had Apparated one photographer away after he had tried to get a picture of Harry from inches in front of him. As they approached the churchyard the fireworks reached there finale, an image of Fred on a broomstick sticking his tongue out at everyone. The press cameras flashed and the ministry security pushed them away from the cortège, they would not be allowed in the church yard.

“Fred would have loved that.” Chuckled George, his brothers agreed.

They carefully lowered the coffin onto the boards over the grave and stood along the sides as the rest of the family stood at the foot of the grave. Once everyone had gathered at the graveside the local vicar, a rotund balding man, conducted the committal. At a nod from him the boys drew their wands and to the vicars amazement lowered the coffin into the grave. Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the mound of earth at the side of the grave which then floated into the deep hole. He pointed his wand again, this time at the head of the grave and an inscribed gravestone appeared. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione conjured flowers that covered the soil. As the family left, a ministry wizard appeared to modify the vicar’s memory, to him and the villagers all they would remember was a usual funeral, albeit with a large attendance. The Family led the walk back to the Burrow for the funeral tea, Ginny and Harry, arms round each other as Ginny leant on him and dried her eyes. As the lane narrowed the press finally left them to grieve as the security wizards stopped them following further.

The mourners mingled in the house, garden and paddock talking in low voices, Harry and Ginny wandered round the paddock, politely talking and accepting the condolences of people as calmly as the congratulations also offered.

“Harry, I need a break from this, will you come with me?” She asked in a tired voice after mingling for nearly an hour.

She led him through a gap in the hedge and they walked through a copse of trees to the pond. There they found Ron and Hermione sat on the grass next to the water.

“Hi you two, escaped as well have you?” Greeted Ron.

“It was just so depressing.” Replied Ginny as she sat on the bank leaning against a large tree stump, “Fred would have hated it”

Harry sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm round her.

“I know” agreed Ron idly throwing stones into the water.

They watched as the ripples began to spread then sat in silence for a long time, the buzz of chatter over the hedge behind them mingling with the songs of the birds that occasionally visited the pool to drink or bathe. 

George joined them after a while, “Blimey that lot could depress the dead.” he said sprawling on the turf, “I recommend staying here until they have all gone guy’s.”

They all agreed. They sat talking about the events that had happened to each of them since Bills wedding. 

Whilst Ginny told them about the aftermath of the wedding and about what it had been like at Hogwarts, caring for the injured students who had been tortured in detention, serving her detentions as Slytherin students practised curses on them, organising the D.A. And resistance alongside Neville and Luna. This was the first time Harry had heard her story, as it neared its end his tears were flowing again.

“Oh Ginny I am so sorry, I thought that splitting up would protect you, but it didn’t did it.” He wept.

“Harry stop it love, we’ve been through this, I understand why you did it, of course I would rather have been with you, but I am glad I was at Hogwarts. We were able to disrupt them so much, and protect others, especially the first years. We were organised thanks to the framework you left us with, the DA, it meant we could fight and we were ready to help you when you needed it. Now tell me again about how much you love me.” She smile up at him a wicked glint in her eye.

George groaned and patted the side of his head where his ear used to be, “I am glad I can only half hear them at times.” he grinned as the couple kissed deeply. “Ah well as long as little sisters happy I suppose. It might distract her from hexing me for a while”

Ginny broke the kiss, “Don’t bank on it George” she said then returned to kissing Harry.

Soon they noticed a drop in the noise level in the paddock and went back through the hedge. 

After everyone had gone in the evening, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione lay on the lawn in the garden, relaxing in the residual warmth of the day. The two couples lay slightly apart, though each close to their partner. Kreacher was keeping them amply supplied with refreshment, throughout the evening.

“What are we doing after tomorrow then?” Ron asked idly.

The next day the Weasley boys with Harry together with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were to be pallbearers for Tonks and Lupin’s funeral.

“I need to go to Grimmauld place, sort out what to do with it until I need it” replied Harry.

“Oh, so are you keeping it then Harry?” Hermione couldn’t quite hide the surprise in her voice.

“Yes I think I will, it gave us a safe-haven after the fall of the ministry, for a while at least. I’ve got quite fond of the place really, it will need redecorating though, want to help with that Kreacher?”

“Certainly Master. Kreacher will even remove old mistresses portrait for you if you like” the house elf seemed quite enthusiastic at the prospect.

Harry sat up, “Are you serious Kreacher? I thought it was stuck there for ever.”

“It is time she moved on, Kreacher has a new Master and Mistress now.” The elf bowed to Ginny then went back to the house.

“New Mistress?” Said Ginny disbelievingly. “Me? But Harry and I aren’t married”

“I don’t think that matters Ginny.” Smiled Hermione, “He can see that you two are going to stay together, that’s why he has accepted you as his mistress.”

“Can he see the future then Hermione is that what you mean?” Ginny was intrigued.

“ I don’t think so. I’ve never read anything about elves having that ability, but I think they can see the deep connections between people like the one you and Harry have. He sees the link between you and has accepted it, that’s all.” Hermione replied.

She missed the look of mild embarrassment that passed between the two.


	4. Out of the Closet and into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a sudden realisation, work on Grimmauld place begins and an unusual discovery leads Harry and Ginny to some revelations about their ancestors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4  
Out of the Closet and into the Fire.

During breakfast the next day, Harry talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about going to Grimmauld Place and his idea for turning it into a proper home for himself. Mrs. Weasley was not keen on him living alone, worried he might isolate himself, but acknowledged that he needed to have his own space. Harry had assured her he would not stop coming to visit, in fact he hoped they would help him to sort the place out anyway. George and Charlie immediately said that they would come and help sort the house out, but Bill had to return to work in the next day or two, the Goblins needed all staff to help return the London branch to some sort of order, so he and Fleur were returning to Shell Cottage to spend time together before he had too. Harry couldn't blame them for that at all, he understood their need for time to themselves to recover. Percy had decided it was time he returned to his flat as well, he would have to return to work full time the next day at the latest, so wanted to get things in order there first. Mr Weasley quickly agreed to remove the wards that Mad Eye had placed on the old headquarters against Snape and reset the ones which would be needed for Harry to be safe there, he contacted Kingsley as well though. The minister arranged for members of the Order of the Phoenix to check the house for any traps that may have been left by Death Eaters over the last few months, before the funeral that afternoon. None of the Aurors who had not been in the Order, could yet get past the Fidelius charm, so it had to be members of it themselves, all of whom were also due at the funeral. 

Harry and the Weasley's spent the time before the funeral of Remus and Tonks, degnoming the garden and talking. The whole family now knew at least the basics of the trio's story, they all agreed with Harry that when the time came it would be wise only release a highlights version to the public, excluding any mention of Horcrux's and Hallow's of course. Today was not the day for that though, this morning was time for some relief from tension and frustrations before their return to duty was needed. Flinging the gnomes high over the hedge, trying to get them further across the field each time, was an ideal activity to relieve the tension. It was strangely therapeutic, catching the fleeing Gnomes who had gathered over the weeks the Burrow had been unoccupied, swinging them round before launching them into the air. The small ugly sharp toothed creatures occasionally bounced upon landing on the lush green meadow beyond the hedge, but always once they had settled each would stand, shake themselves off before trudging sadly off into the a nearby hedge. Soon it was time to get ready for the funeral and they returned to the house to get changed. They were going to wear their new medals to honour their friends though not the purple robes which didn't seem appropriate, instead they wore formal black ones.

Just as they were about to leave Kingsley’s Patronus arrived and told them that over hundred traps had been found in the house at Grimmauld place. It was obvious that the Death eater they had inadvertently taken to Grimmauld Place, when the trio had escaped from the Ministry, had led others there. Hermione's fear had been proved to be correct, taking him there, even accidentally, had enabled him to find the house at will and guide others through the protection of the Fidelius. The house had now been made safe for them to go to following the funeral, the traps had been removed, though not Mad eyes wards, the house was otherwise structurally undamaged. Harry sent Kreacher ahead, to ensure the house was ready for them to stay there, the Elf was pleased to be returning to where he had lived for almost all his life. Harry was relieved the house was safe, although he enjoyed being at the Burrow it was good to know that he still had a place of his own as well. He knew that while he was always welcome, he could not spend the rest of his life at the Weasley's sharing Ron's room, besides he and Ginny would need their own place one day if things continued as they had been so far.

The Funeral went as well as such occasions possibly could. There were no Weasley fireworks this time, while they solemnly processed through the streets of the small town, with the caskets containing the bodies of their friends. The press interest was again intrusive and directed at Harry, though the Aurors who were assigned to protect them were a bit more on the ball today. Harry grinned as he saw two of them confiscating the quill and notebook from a very irate Rita who was pinned to a wall, after she had been too intrusive. The press of photographers were being kept at a more respectful distance than they had been at Fred's funeral too. For Harry it was a time of mixed emotions, sadness at saying goodbye to two good friends, now buried side by side, mixed with the bitter sweetness of meeting their infant son, his Godson, for the first time. 

Teddy, he had no qualms in admitting, was absolutely adorable and seemed to bring happiness with him where ever he was. The funeral tea was at Teddy’s grandmother’s, Mrs. Tonks, who was now her Grandson's guardian. Harry had only briefly seen the garden before, on the night he and Hagrid had crashed next to the pond, having escaped Voldemort, almost a year earlier, there was no sign of the impact on the ground. He and Ginny now sat on a garden bench set in front of a Rhododendron bush next to the pond, watching the mourners gathered in the back garden of the detached house. Every one of them endeavouring to stay out of sight of the press pack gathered near the front wall, waiting for them all, especially Harry, to leave. Harry had no intension of allowing them to make him the centre of this afternoon, he was simply attending his friends funeral, this was about them not him so he stayed out of sight. 

There were not as many people present today as there had been at Fred’s funeral, Remus was not as popular amongst wizards as his personality and ability should have made him. Simply because of what he, himself, had described as his furry little problem, in other words he was a werewolf. This meant he was feared by most, although his condition only effected him once a month, few would take the trouble to get to know him as a result. Tonks had and loved her wolf, eventually winning him over and marrying him. She saw through his affliction to what he was, hardly surprising as like him she was different from most others as well, just in her own way. She was not a Werewolf, but a Metamorphmagus, she had been able to change her appearance at will, this ability had set her apart as much as his condition had set her Husband aside. Her condition did not isolate her, quite the opposite, but occasionally it had brought her the wrong kind of attention, especially from men who believed her ability would enable them to fulfil any sexual fantasy they wished. It had meant that most who she dated had not lasted long, she had more self esteem, thanks to her upbringing, than to allow them to use her. Still she had not let any of it stop her achieving here goals, marrying Remus, who accepted her for who she was not what she could become, being a good example, though not the only one. She had just begun to settle into a career as an Auror after her training and probationary period, when she met and fell in love with Lupin. He had taken some convincing due to their age difference and his own problem, but they had married last year and Teddy had been born a few weeks before the battle in which they had both died. It was not yet known whether Teddy would have any werewolf traits, they were such outcasts that there had not been a child of a werewolf before, at least none that were known of or recorded in anyway. They equally didn't yet know if he had inherited any Metamorphic traits either, time would tell, according to Mrs. Tonks, though she had mentioned if he was like his mother they wouldn't have much longer to wait. Harry didn’t mind either way, Teddy was his godson and in common with him, was an orphan, but unlike him the little boy would not be alone, abandoned to live with those who did not love him. All that mattered to Harry was that Teddy would be loved by those around him and would have a happy life, he knew that was all that mattered to Mrs. Tonks too where her grandson was concerned. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that both Tonk's and Remus would have loved their little boy, no matter what talents or afflictions he had, he was determined that no matter what happened, Teddy would know love like he had not growing up.

Almost every surviving member of the Order of the Phoenix had of course attended, only Dedalus and Hestia were missing, they were yet to be relieved of their task. But, there were few others there, the Order members were all pleased to see Harry and assured him that the mornings work he had caused was no problem to any of them. Harry was hit by how few were left, it underlined how lucky he and the D.A. had been. It was not long until the funeral tea was over, Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione stayed to help tidy the garden with Mrs. Tonks, she kindly refused their offer for someone to stay with her.

“Don't worry, I have Teddy for company, you are kind to offer, but I shall be fine and we shall see you soon.” She had assured them.

“I hope so.” Replied Harry. “I want to be part of Teddy's life if you will allow it.”

“Of course you can be Harry, I hope you will be. Remus and my Nymphadora both spoke very highly of you, I would be happy for you to be an active part of Teddy's life.” She hugged him. “Now you go on, get that house of yours sorted, we shall come see you in a day or two.”

Harry nodded, smiled down at the sleeping baby, not daring to touch him or speak to him in case he woke the child, then joined the Weasleys to leave. 

The group went unnoticed by the few Muggles that were visible in the square when they arrived at Grimmauld place after the funeral. It had changed little since Harry had last seen it, although they could see that workmen were unloading and erecting scaffolding on one of the houses at the far side of the square. A large sign at the fence of the green proclaimed that the square was subject of an improvement project funded by the government. They had Apparated into a quiet, little used, alleyway off the square, then walked the short distance to the house, which unveiled itself to them on their approach. Harry led the way to the front door and tapped it with his wand, he heard the locks click back then swung the door open, he stood to one side expecting the Weasley’s to enter, when they didn’t, he looked towards them.

“What’s wrong? It has been cleared for us you know, it is safe now.”

“Harry dear, it’s your house not ours.” Said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

“What? Oh yes of course, please come in.” He said slightly embarrassed.

Mr. Weasley winked as he entered first, wand out. He lifted the Tongue Tie curse that had protected the entrance, then the rest of the family followed him into the dark, grim, house.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Winked George grinning as he went past.

Ginny was last in, she took his arm to guide him in, but he shook his head. Her puzzled expression changed to a yelp of surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her in then put her down. “Welcome to our house.” He grinned as the others laughed.

“I’m going to have to get used to this being my house.” She said thoughtfully looking round as if seeing it anew. “At least according to Kreacher.”

They walked up the hallway arm in arm. “He should know really, his magic would prevent him giving his loyalty to you automatically if it weren't true.” Harry observed.

“That's true!” She smiled as they came to a halt behind the others. “Still going to take some getting used to though.” She added thoughtfully.

Mr. Weasley removed the second protection spell, just as Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of the phantom of a decaying Dumbledore, that rose from the carpet, then disappeared as the charm was cancelled out.

“Done.” Said Mr. Weasley “All the protection set by the Blacks is still in place Harry, I think it would be a good idea to keep it, but lets go and renew the Fidelius charm, make you the secret keeper Harry.”

Harry nodded his agreement, he and Mr. Weasley went outside to place the charm, acting as though they were just having a conversation in case anyone saw them. They came back in, just as Kreacher called them to the kitchen for Dinner. Harry shared the secret with them all as they sat at the table, he had also discovered how he could add others as secret keepers, should he need to, he would be adding Ginny, straight after they had all eaten.

The meal was almost over, the family had chatted during it, but were now listening as Charlie was telling them of a new dragon pair that had arrived at the sanctuary he worked at. They had come from near Ayers Rock, was very rare so had been sent as part of a breading programme to try to keep the species going. The male was the smaller of them, but uniquely the female carried it‘s eggs and young in a pouch like a Kangaroo did. He had barely said this, when Hermione suddenly dropped her fork and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening.

“Oh my goodness gracious me.” She cried, a look of horror on her face she stared ahead at the wall behind Harry and Ginny.

Everyone drew their wands and looked round the room trying to see what had startled her, not knowing what to expect. Realising the concern she was causing, she spoke urgently. “No it’s not that, but how awful, I forgot all about them. It was you Charlie who, thank goodness, reminded me, or goodness knows when I would have remembered. It's my parents, they are still in Australia with no idea who they really are. I modified their memories before I came to the Burrow last summer for the wedding, in order to protect them in case the Death eaters found them over there and so they could have a life if we lost. How are we going to get them back? How shall I find them? What am I going to do? There isn’t time to get them back before we are back at school.” She spoke very fast clearly horrified at her lapse in memory, she punched Ron in the arm as he started to laugh.

“Hermione, calm down.” Mrs, Weasley put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, whilst trying to stifle her own grin at this un Hermione like lapse in memory. “It's fine, we'll sort it out my dear, Arthur I think we need Kingsley’s help for this particular problem, don’t you?”

“Yes dear, good idea, Harry may I use your Floo to call him?”

“Of course, it has been reconnected I think, Kreacher have we any Floo powder?”

“Yes Master.” Answered Kreacher bringing over the pot containing the powder. “The connection is secured, to prevent unauthorised travel, but available.”

Mr. Weasley took a pinch from the pot Kreacher offered and threw it on the fire calling out to be connected to Kingsley's office. Kingsley was still there, the security let Mr. Weasley's call through to converse with the Minister, as he was a head of department, after a moments conversation he stood, stepped into the fire and was gone. He left behind a worried Hermione and the others tried to hide their amusement at her uncharacteristic lapse of memory. 

“Well Hermione, it has to be said.” George dead panned.

“What does George?” Hermione asked without thinking.

A large grin appeared on his face. “It is a relief that even you can forget things given half a chance.” He said, as everyone collapsed in laughter and Hermione opened her mouth to object indignantly, thought for a moment, then burst out laughing with the rest of them.

After a few minutes, once everyone had calmed down, Mrs Weasley asked Hermione to write down everything she knew about where her parents might be, along with any other information that could be helpful to find them. Once done they sent Kreacher with the information to Arthur, it took the Elf just a moment to return.

It was just over an hour and a half later when Mr. Weasley returned, with good news. The Australian ministry had agreed to help, already they had started the search armed with all the information Hermione had been able to give them. Hermione and Mr. Weasley were to leave in the morning using the ministry’s Trans continental Floo by which time the Australian ministry expected that they would probably have tracked her parents down and begun the process of restoring their memories. Hermione, much relieved went to bed.

“What took you so long Arthur? I thought you would be back a few minutes after Kreacher returned.” Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley laughed. “I had to stop Kingsley laughing after I told him the problem, he said it was good to know she could forget things, but he does admire Hermione’s thoroughness in hiding them.”

They all gathered in the kitchen for an early breakfast, although Mr. Weasley advised Hermione not to eat much before their trip, they could always get something when they arrived. Hermione and Mr. Weasley were timed to leave at eight O clock. Only Mr. Weasley had travelled by Trans Continental Floo before, the rest had never even seen it in operation, so this was going to be a spectacle not one of then were going to miss. A few minutes before the appointed time, Hermione and Mr. Weasley positioned themselves in front of the fire ready to go the moment the connection was complete, whilst the others stood well back to watch, as he had warned them to do. 

Kingsley had contacted them a few minutes beforehand, to inform them that Hermione’s parents had been located already and Australian ministry officials were awaiting their arrival. The ministry transport department would be in control of the Floo for this journey, which would take a lot of power to transport them to the other side of the world in moments. Power that would need boosting from the Ministry, no household fireplace could produce enough to transport anyone outside Europe from London, so when the need arose it was the department that arranged and controlled it all. Suddenly, with a noise that sounded like a hand slap on a deep pool of water, the flames of the fire in the kitchen turned green. Hermione automatically took a step forward, Mr. Weasley stopped her sharply with his arm. “Not yet, wait until it pulls us and I say.”

The flames were changing colour and becoming fiercer, the slapping noise deepening in intensity as it sounded with every change, yellow, orange, red, purple then brilliant blue. The noise became a constant roar, thunderous in intensity and the room began to vibrate, the china on the dresser rattled as the shaking grew in strength.

“Here we go, see you all later.” Shouted Mr. Weasley, barely able to make himself heard over the sound of the Floo, as he and Hermione were literally sucked, head first, into the fire and up the chimney from where they had stood. The vibration and sound ceased and the flames returned to normal the instant they were gone.

“That was so cool.” Muttered Ron in awe, breaking the sudden, oppressive silence.

“Right, now they are on the way, let’s get started here.” Said Mrs. Weasley, the plan was for the rest of them to start clearing the house, whilst Hermione helped her parents.

Although the members of the Order had cleared the curses and traps left by those wanting to catch Harry during the war, they had even begun to repair some of the damage the death eaters had caused. Even so the house still bore some scars from when the Fidelius had been compromised, though all of it seemed to be cosmetic thankfully. Harry planned to completely redecorate the house, but first they needed to tidy and clean the place, as well as remove any remaining dark artefacts that the Blacks had left behind and had been missed during the clearing carried out by the Order while they had occupied the building. They decided to get the kitchen in the basement and ground floor cleared that morning, since these were the main daytime rooms they would initially use, so they split into two groups. Mrs. Weasley, George and Charlie tackled the kitchen and entrance hall, while Harry, Ginny and Ron did the sitting room, which on it‘s own was larger than the ground floor at the Burrow. They sorted through everything in the drawers and cupboards, cleaning everywhere as they went, placing anything suspect in one place to be checked further, any family papers were put to one side and any items that may have historic value in another pile. Kreacher, meanwhile, dashed around disposing of the rubbish and gathering the other piles from the two places into the entrance hall, ready for sorting with anything significant placed ready to go to the Ministry archives where it would be assessed. Any suspect items were left by the Elf until they could be checked, something Molly had advised they spoke to Kingsley or Bill about.

With all of them able to use Magic, it didn't take long for them to complete these initial tasks, after which they took a break during which Harry contacted Kingsley for advice on the suspect items. He suggested they sent them to the archives with the rest and he would alert them to check things. Having taken the break for elevenses, they moved the items into the archives pile, then on to deal with the other rooms on the ground floor level. Harry's group to the dining room and Mrs. Weasley's team tackled the drawing room where the Black family tapestry was hung. 

By lunch time the ground floor was done, including the hallway and the first set of artefacts had been sent to the Ministry archive for checking, safe keeping and preservation as necessary. Each of the tasks were much easier and quicker than Harry was used to. Since they could, much to his relief, use Magic he was quite enjoying himself, it was the first time he had been free to use magic freely for something he wanted to do and he was making the most of it while he could. He had, after all, done enough Muggle cleaning at the Dursley's to last him a life time, he knew all too well, how long and hard they would have needed to work to achieve the same results without their wands, so this was refreshingly easy and oddly fun. Even though Magic helped speed the tasks, it still took time and they were careful not to damage anything accidentally. 

After they had eaten lunch in the kitchen, it was time to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black on the first landing, then they could begin to clear the upper floors without disturbing it unnecessarily as they passed by. They all knew how abusive and loud she could be when she was disturbed, all of them would prefer not to wake the image of the last Lady Black, that lay hidden behind the curtains on this landing, while they worked. Harry was fascinated to see how Kreacher would achieve this task where Sirius, Mad Eye and even Dumbledore had failed, quite spectacularly in some cases. The occasion when Sirius, fed up with the subtle approach, decided destruction was needed instead would live in the memory of all who had been present for a long time. First he tried to demolish the wall with magic, then with a large sledge hammer. The results had been memorable as well as devastating, both to Sirius pride and to the sledge hammer, although Dumbledore's thoughtful provision of seating as well as buckets of Popcorn for everyone to watch the spectacle in comfort, had added to the event.

Kreacher instructed most of the Weasley’s to stay out of sight, it would prevent the removal if the portrait of Mrs. Black saw them or sensed them in anyway he informed them. She would see them as potential invaders, trying to force the heir or the families elf to relinquish the house against their will. If that happened she would refuse to leave and he had sincerely said he wanted her to go to where she could be at peace at last. So the family went into the sitting and drawing rooms to listen, only Ginny and Harry were to accompany their elf to the Portrait. They climbed the first flight of stairs quietly, stopping on the landing, in front of the velvet curtain that hid the portrait most of the time, the next flight of stairs up to the next floor sprang up on their right as they faced the drapes. Kreacher touched the curtains and they melted away, instantly the image of Mrs. Black started screeching her usual obscenities. Kreacher calmly, solemnly bowed low in a dignified gesture to his old mistress, she quietened as he straightened up from his demonstration of respect.

“Mistress your direct line is broken, it has ended with the death of your eldest son two years ago. The last Lord Black with the foresight of his ancestry, knowing he would remain childless and having no surviving siblings of the Line he implemented the ancient law to ensure what the Blacks had achieved would not be lost. In deference to the law and tradition, he appointed his only godson as his successor for property and he being of ancient and noble line, title as well.” Kreacher told the portrait reverentially.

“All my descendants are dead?” Demanded the portrait, a tone of incredulity colouring her voice.

“I am sorry to confirm that they are, my Lady Black, other relatives survive on other lines, but none of descent from you.” Kreacher replied in the same solemn tone he had used before. “You have watched over your family’s house, ensured it was safe, but the time for your portrait to move on and join your predecessors has come. You have been an honourable last of the line of familial guardians to the house and the home of the line of Black. Your duty is done, I have a new master and mistress who were left the house by your last descendant.”

Kreacher turned his back to the portrait and bowed to Harry, then Ginny, before he turned back to his old mistress's image and continuing.

“A new family line for this house is at its beginning from a merging of one ancient and one old family. Both have, despite their young age, already proved themselves to be both honourable and worthy. I have accepted them, the house has recognised them as it's new owners, now according to ancient custom and magic, so must you.” He bowed again to the portrait.

Harry was surprised as the portrait next spoke, it was the first time he had heard its voice so gentle, even affectionate towards the old Elf.

“Kreacher, to you, most loyal of House Elves, I give my heartfelt gratitude and that of my husbands family. You and your ancestors have served us all well, fulfilling your duty with honour, loyally and diligence, we could ask no more of you. I have never found you to be deceitful in any way, so I gladly accept your assurances that your new master and mistress are an honourable family and acknowledge that they are now the rightful owners of the house and title. They have shown proper respect to the ancient custom by their respectful presence with you now, the house and all that was the Black's is, from this moment entirely theirs, I relinquish it and all that goes with it to them. May their line be long and may they be successful in their endeavours. My final order to you Kreacher is that you, your heirs and your descendants serve your new family. Serve them and their line as well as you served the Black’s. It is now time for those who once served us and for myself to leave this house, relinquishing the hold of the Blacks on it and the properties of the family in favour of your new Master and Mistress.”

Mrs. Black then bowed low to them all, before she stood back up, straight in a regal pose and seemed to freeze in position. There was a hiss and thud, the picture dropped, straight down, to the floor sending dust up from the carpet, but remained upright, propped against where it had been fixed. Mrs. Black didn't move within the frame, but her face lightened up as a bright yellow corona grew from the centre of the portrait to envelop it entirely. As the light faded the picture and frame dissolved with it, leaving a lighter area of wallpaper where it had hung. A creaking noise above them made them look up the stairs, the heads of Kreacher’s predecessors macabrely preserved in the bell jars along the wall had turned to sightlessly face them. One by one each of the grotesque disembodied mummified heads nodded to the trio in turn, as much as the glass of their container would allow at least. Before, with a sharp pop, the heads and jars vanished. A moments silence followed the disappearance of the final glass ossuary, leaving the now empty shelves, was interrupted by a dull, very heavy thud and a loud dual shout of alarm from the drawing room. Those not already in it, ran to the room which was full of a billowing smog of thick dust, appearing like a swirling cloud that was slowly settling.

“Would someone be so kind as to give us a hand and help Charlie and I get out of here.” George’s muffled, far too sweet, voice came from under the Black family tapestry which had fallen from the wall, before he started coughing. 

“ Quite soon would be quite delightful, to be perfectly honest.” A second sugary voice appealed, then broke into choking coughs as well.

Mrs. Weasley cleared the air of the dust with her wand, then they all helped to get the two brothers out from under the heavy cloth, the pair muttering jovially between coughs about surviving a war only for the house to try to get them instead. The family stood back and looked at the pair, reassured they were unharmed, they burst into fits of laughter at the sight of them. The brothers were covered in grey dust from head to foot, it was some time before anyone recovered enough to help them to Scourgify the dirt from themselves, while Kreacher fetched glasses of water for them to drink.

“I guess we wont need to clean that thing now, it certainly has been quite thoroughly done now after all.” Spluttered Charlie grinning. “So Mrs Black's released the house to you then?”

Harry nodded. “She has and she's gone, together with the elf heads, looks like anything magically stuck to the walls can now be removed, or maybe it's all fallen off like the tapestry so we can just pick it up, makes life easier.”

“Perhaps, we shall find out as we work through the house, if so then it will probably mean any spells the Blacks placed on the house will have been broken, except the wards I should think, we had better get Arthur to check when they get back.” Mrs. Weasley observed. “In the meantime lets get this tidied away.” 

George and Charlie rolled up the now brightly coloured, thanks to the dirt being removed in the fall, they then levitated the tapestry ready to put in the pile of artefacts ready to go to the Ministry Archive, leaving a deep layer of dust on the floor, which Molly banished with a wave of her wand. 

Ginny turned to Kreacher, knelt before him and hugged the elf. “Thank you Kreacher, that meant a lot to both of us.” She smiled releasing him.

Kreacher smiled and bowed. “Thank you Mistress.” He said awed. “ That is the first time I have ever been shown such affection, especially from a Witch or Wizard. The house is now yours for you and Master to do with as you wish, although many of the spells have gone, as Madam Weasley suggested the protection is still in place, but as she said, all the other influences of the Blacks are now completely gone. Only you two now have rights over this house now, for you and your descendants.” He went to help ensure the tapestry was placed carefully to allow room for anything else, seemingly with a new spring in his step.

Once the tapestry had been put in place in the hall, they started work clearing the rooms on the upper floors, which mostly contained bedrooms although each floor also had a bathroom as well as storage cupboards. Just as they had that morning, they worked in two teams. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Kreacher stood at the door of what had been the room of Sirius brother, Regulus, who had been especially close to Kreacher. The elf was clearly not looking forward to removing his once favoured Master's belongings and he was trying to not let his emotions show. He was almost succeeding, but not quite as he shook and swallowed repeatedly, clenching his fists determinedly.

“Its all right Kreacher you don’t have to help if you would rather not, we can manage. I know how much Regulus meant to you.” Harry said kindly to the elf.

“No Master, you are kind to offer, but it is time for Master Regulus to be gone from here.” Kreacher’s voice was resolutely determined, though a bit shaky as he spoke.

They opened the door and went in, it didn’t take long to clear the bedroom, Kreacher had kept the room as Regulus had, very neat and tidy, everything in it's place, so it was a relatively simple task to sort the contents. They found a Black family crest face down on the bed, where it had landed when the spell holding it up had failed. It had clearly having fallen from the wall above the headboard, a brighter patch of wall paper the same shape as the carving showed where it had been. The patch showed how much the paper had faded, a fact you would never have known if the crest had not been there for so long, protecting that patch from the sunlight and it's effects. Kreacher placed the crest with the tapestry downstairs to go to the ministry archives, together with a number of other artefacts and his old master's personal diaries. The clothes, which were in near perfect condition although some were dated, were parcelled up to be sent to St Mungo's for distribution, though his old school and formal robes were going to Hogwarts for re use as needed. It was not too long before, task completed, they were back out on the landing. 

They went through the next door and started on the loft room that Buckbeak had occupied, the Attic's themselves were going to be emptied to the ministry for checking, they were full of thousands of stored items, then Harry could decide what he wanted to keep and how the rest would be disposed of. The room where Buckbeak the Hippogriff had lived while Sirius had been stuck here, was soon cleaned, there was not much in it, except some evidence of it's last occupant. Harry was glad he was of age and able to use magic freely in this room especially, Scourgify was much easier than a brush and shovel, not as smelly either. By the time they were finished the room even smelt pleasant and all evidence that a Hippogriff had ever lived there was gone. While they worked, Harry and Ginny discussed ideas for turning this area into extra rooms, for use when the whole family came to stay, especially as more of the Weasley's got married, then when children began to arrive as well. 

Then it was Harry’s turn to have second thoughts about the task they were about to do, they stood in front of the door to Sirius old room. He knew he would find reminders of his God father and probably his parents in this room, it was inevitable. He took a deep breath, took hold of the door handle, opened the door to his godfathers room without thinking about it and led the others in. Clearing Sirius room somehow felt to Harry like he was saying a final goodbye to the man who had been the closest he could remember to a father to him. This clearing of the place where the old dog had spent his childhood and the last months of his life was saying goodbye in a way he had not been able to before. It had been two years since Sirius had died, there had been no body to bury after he had passed beyond the veil in the department of mysteries, so no funeral, no conclusion. As a result this was all he could do, this was finally laying Snuffles to rest. Despite the reservations and his reluctance, Harry knew the task had to be done and he knew he needed to do it, in order to fully move past his loss. The room was typical Sirius, exuberant and eccentric in decoration, the red and gold bedding contrasting with the dark walls and furnishings. Gryffindor memorabilia was amongst the numerous pictures that had been on the wall, but were now on the floor, face down in common with those in the other rooms. Harry picked the pictures up as Ginny with Ron started to sort out the wardrobe and drawers. He glanced at each image, some he placed to one side as being of especial interest, some he stopped and examined, these being of his parents and godfather, there were even portraits of each of them and Remus. These he scrutinised carefully, fondly, the family he could have had, perhaps even a brother or sister to tease and grow up with. He shook himself, there was no point thinking like that, his life was his life, it was how he lived from now on that mattered. He looked at a portrait photo of Sirius, his god father looked back, smiled and winked at him.

“Hi Harry, it is time for you to discover everything I have that is from your family pup. There is something for you under the loose floor boards near the door to this room, it is spelled so you couldn't have it until circumstances were right, which they now are Prongslet.” The image of his godfather said with a smile, then left the picture, appearing in another which Harry had already set aside.

Harry looked surprised at the odd message, the rest of the pictures forgotten for the time being at least, he looked over towards the door. Rising, he slowly made his way towards the door testing the boards there with his trainer, he must have looked odd, Ginny came over.

“Are you all right Harry?” She asked, concerned. “Is it getting too much for you my love? I knew it would be difficult for you, Ron and I will do this room if you like, we won’t throw anything out without your say so.”

Harry had found the loose boards “No I'm all right Gin, give me a hand with this though please.” He bent down and lifted the first polished, wide, floor board and tipped it to the side.

Ginny lifted the second in similar fashion, revealing a large cavity beneath the floor. In the space there was a large chest. “Harry, how did you know?” She whispered, he showed her the picture of Sirius that had told him, which grinned madly. She understood immediately and chuckled. “I should have known.”

“Bloody hell, we’re not stripping the place down that far are we?” Ron called over, noticing the two floorboards they had removed.

It took all three of the friends to lift the chest out of it's hiding place and put it on the floor next to the void, Ginny cast a spell to quickly remove the thick coating of dust and dirt that covered it. Harry looked at her and his hand hit his forehead. “Oh for crying out loud, that was stupid.” He chuckled.

“What?” Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. “We just struggled to lift it out.” He said, the penny dropped with Ginny who also started giggling.

Ron looked puzzled. “Yes well you wanted it, out didn't you?”

“Yes, but we struggled with it.” Harry grinned.

“So!” Ron looked puzzled.

Ginny was laughing by now, more at Ron than what they had done now. “Oh Ron, isn't it obvious?” She spluttered. “Come on Ron, you aren't that dense.”

“Oi, there's no need to insult me.” Ron snapped.

“She isn't Ron mate, think about what we just did.” Harry interrupted the potential sibling argument.

“We just lifted that big heavy chest out of there.” He said pointing at the cavity between the joists. “So what?”

Harry looked at him gob smacked, then had a thought. “Oh Ron, if I were to say Troll, first year, would that help?”

“We rescued Hermione, what's that got to do with this though.” The youngest male Weasley asked.

“Think how Ron we did it Ron.” Harry laughed.

“What? Oh.” Said Ron, the realisation finally arriving. “Wingardium Leviosa.”

“Now do you see why we were laughing oh Brother dear.” Ginny giggled. “Right lot we three are, forgetting we could levitate it out until we had lifted it.”

A moment later they were all three chuckling about forgetting that spell and struggling with the chest. They calmed quickly and examined the chest for the first time, they knew it was heavy and could see it was made of darkened old wood, which was polished close to the places where it might be handled regularly, wher the lid may have been lifted for example. The hinges, handles and locks were blackened iron, decorating the flat sides and arched lid as well as being functional. It resembled a very large and obviously ancient old Quidditch box, except that the sides and ends were deeply carved with the image of a closely entwined vine. The curved lid was sub divided into three panels, each carved with a heroic scene of wizard fighting magical creatures including a Dragon. It was a very decorative piece, obviously hand carved and constructed, just as obviously it was a high quality and must have belonged to some one of considerable substance.

“What the hell is it?” Asked Ron.

“A chest Ron, you know a type of large box.” Ginny rolled her eyes as she muttered. “Ask a silly question.”

Ron looked exasperatedly at her. “I know that, for Merlin's sake, but what is it doing here? Who put it there?”

“Sirius!” Harry replied. “Look lets take it down stairs, see what the others think it is, then we can see about possibly opening it.”

“Good idea, but perhaps it would be better not to tell them about forgetting to use Magic to lift it out. We would never live it down if George found out.” Ginny hinted, the two boys agreed.

They replaced the floor boards after checking there was nothing else under them except accumulated dirt, at least as far as they could see.

“Kreacher can we have some drinks in the kitchen for everyone, we'll take our break earlier than planned..” Harry asked of the elf. 

“ Of course Master.” Kreacher replied then with a pop disappeared, presumably to the kitchen, while Harry levitated the chest down the stairs and onto the kitchen table. 

Ron told the others about the impromptu break and the mysterious find, they followed him down to the Kitchen, where Kreacher had drinks and cauldron cakes ready by the time they all arrived,the chest was across one end of the table.

“Well, I haven’t seen one of those for a long time, though I suppose I should not be surprised there is one here. After all this was the house of an old family and most of them have one.” Mrs Weasley exclaimed when she saw the chest. “Where on earth did you find it?”

Harry told them about the photo of Sirius and that it had told him where to find it, but not everything he had been told.

“Trust Sirius to leave something like this and not explain what it is, I can tell you it is what is known as a family closet.” Mrs. Weasley explained. “Arthur’s father had one once, I wonder what happened to it come to think of it? Of course that was before Gringotts agreed to look after family papers and artefacts as well as gold, most families had at least one of them at one time. As I understand it, only members of the owners family can open it. They were made to be used to keep valuables and family records in normally, or anything the family wanted to keep safe or secret. Even forbidden objects could be stored securely in one, that’s where the saying Skeleton in the cupboard comes from, or so I was told as a child at least. They are powerful magical object's, you can never fill one, no matter how much you put in one, apparently. I think we had better wait until Arthur comes back before you open it though Harry, if it belonged to the Blacks there could be anything in it.”

“Mum I don’t think it belongs to the Blacks.” Said Charlie calmly.

“Oh? What gives you that idea Charlie?” Molly asked.

“Well two things lead me to that conclusion really Mum.“ He Grinned as his mother rolled her eyes and a small smile crept on to her lips, it had been a while since her son had performed this long standing joke at her expense, Charlie continued. “First, mother dearest, it’s got Potter carved on this side beneath the lock hasp and further to that, oh beloved maternal one, my second clue is that there’s a letter here under said lock hasp, which is personally addressed to Harry.” Charlie grinned and took the letter off the closet, held it up for her to see before he passed it to Harry, who took it.

Molly grinned. “Thank you Charlie dear and as you are following our tradition my response must be, couldn't you have just said it in stead of all that rigmarole.” The pair of them laughed.

“Glad you remembered Mum.”

“How could I forget dear, you have teased me in that way since you were Eight after all.” She smiled, then looked at Harry with concern. “So Harry, do you know who it's from?” 

Harry had instantly recognised the handwriting when he had received the envelope from Charlie. “Oh yes Mrs. Weasley.” He replied, he knew the letter was from Sirius. 

He broke the black wax seal, stamped with the Black family emblem, carefully he removed the letter and read it to himself silently.

“Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this letter, rather than me talking to you in person, then I don't have to tell you that it means that I am dead and the house and everything that was mine is now yours. I don't have to tell you that, because it would be pointless. So having told you the obvious, that you already knew, I guess that means I had better stop procrastinating and get on with telling you what I need to in this letter that you are reading right now. It also means that having inherited everything from me (did I mention that) you have also come of age and you have found your soul mate. That person was in the room with you when the photo of your incredibly handsome God father, who has left you all he owns in his will by the way, told you where to find your family closet. That person is also the one you are meant to share everything with, you are meant for each other. I bewitched the photograph when the Order was using this house as head quarters and after the attack on Arthur, just in case anything happened to me, what fore sight by your stunningly gorgeous God father despite some believing he was irresponsible with an ego that would land him in trouble. It was that attack that made me realise I needed to ensure I had put everything in order, just in case anything happened to me before I had chance to do so, as clearly happened. I am so sorry I left you Harry, just as we were getting to know each other properly, I hope I died well, in Battle or pranking someone important like Dumbledore, the Minister or that blonde prat Malfoy, now that would be fun. Anyway battle or pranking, that’s how I always wanted to go, but then I suppose I always went in for the dramatic didn’t I.

Now where was I? Making you smile I hope! Oh yes, the closet you found with this letter is yours and has been since your parents died I suppose. James told me where to find it in case anything happened to them and it needed keeping safe. I retrieved it from the ruins of your parent’s house, that night, after Hagrid had taken you, against my wishes by the way, but have you tried arguing with a stubborn half Giant. I thought I was bad, but Hagrid is like a dog with a bone, wait, hang on, no that would be me wouldn't it. Anyway, I brought it to my parents house and hid it in the only room I knew my family would not enter, before going after the filthy Rat, I hope if I haven't already, you get that dirty traitor, Prongslet. James told me to tell you that everything he knew about your family is in the closet, he also said to watch out for the key, it will reveal a family secret. I don’t know any more than that, you will have to find out for yourself I'm afraid. Once in every generation a non family member can open a closet, I did so to add a few things for you that I didn't want in amongst everything else, other than that everything in there is from your family and I took nothing out. You will be able to open it whenever you like and I hope you will.

Harry I hope you enjoy what I have left you, use it to have fun, that's what I would have done given half a chance. I also hope you make the house your own and if you do it is bound to be less depressing. When it accepts you, you will be able to do what you like with it, I know it will be a happy place. Don’t worry about my stuff, get rid of it if you like, it’s up to you. Enjoy your life Harry, I am so pleased you are with your soul mate, if I were to guess who that was, I would say its Ginny Weasley at your side. You two were made for each other in my opinion, so if you haven't snogged already, why the hell not, I'll pause for a moment while you do, don't worry I know for a fact she won't mind, if only I was a couple of decades younger, oh yes and still alive of course, but it would never happen, she only has eyes for you for some reason. Now go on, snog her, right now, go on do it.

Ok that's enough, oh hang on you can't hear me, well that buggered that idea, ah well just get on and snog as soon as you can, I bet Molly has the wedding planned anyway.

Never forget Harry, that James Lily and I will always be with you in your heart. You are truly your parents son and like them, all I would ask of you is that you live, really live Pup and be happy.

Take care of yourself Harry I really was truly glad to know you, did I mention I have left everything to you? Yes? Oh ok then. See you in a long long time, where ever we end up, I hope it's a pranksters version of Valhalla, prank wars, food, drink and women, fantastic.

Sirius   
or if anyone else is reading this who isn't Harry or Ginny.   
Snuffles.”

Harry put the letter down and looked at Ginny “He knew!”

“Who knew, what? Harry.” Ginny was puzzled.

“Sirius, he knew about us.” He replied. “He says in the letter that he could see that we are soul mates meant to be together, told us to get on and snog if we hadn't already. He knew, but said nothing.” Ginny cuddled him as he continued. “He left the picture to guide me and the letter to explain before he died. The closet was mum and Dad’s it’s mine now.”

“Well?” Ginny grinned.

“What?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Oh Harry, stop being dense.” She grinned. “I think even that old dog Sirius knew what he was saying.”

“Eh? Oh!” He said slowly as the penny dropped and he drew her closer and the pair snogged.

After a moment, a cough interrupted them. “Sorry Mum.” Ginny giggled. “I was just taking advantage of an adults instructions.”

“Hmm, as it's the last time he can lead you astray, I shan't argue with Sirius on this occasion.” Molly responded as if in disapproval, but was grinning widely as well.

Ginny released Harry, took the letter and folded it for him.

“Well let's see what's in this then.” He reached to open the closet.

“Harry this is personal, intended just for you alone, we’ll leave you to open it on your own.” Mrs. Weasley said gently, getting to her feet. “Come on Weasley's, lets get on with our work and give Harry some privacy.”

“No!” Harry declared and looked up.”I am happy for you to stay if you would please, I want you here, all of you. You are the nearest I have to a family of my own, you said it yourselves at Hogwarts, remember. I think of you as my family anyway, so please stay, if you don’t mind.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded “All right dear, if you really want us to, but Weasley’s, remember this is Harry’s and his alone. Only he can take anything out of the closet and not a word to anyone about what’s in there, not a single word to anyone outside this house. If Harry wants to show us things fine, but otherwise don’t touch anything without his permission.”

Harry opened the closet, slowly lifting the heavy lid as the locks clicked open at his touch. The lid moved smoothly on the hinges, even though it had sat under the floor boards for almost two decades, he wondered if that was a spell or if Sirius had oiled them when he had added to it's contents. Once it was open he could not help but, be a little disappointed at the sight that he had revealed. Rather than being full of treasure or even objects, the closet looked to simply be full of documents, admittedly he could see some that were immediately interesting, including the plans for Sirius’s motor bike and the deeds for Grimmauld place. As he looked at the deeds the name Sirius Black dissolved from the page and was replaced with the names Harry James Potter and Ginevera Molly Weasley. He showed the deeds to Ginny who looked in amazement at her name alongside his as owners of the house. The next thing he found was a Potter family tree on a large roll of Parchment, he unrolled a little, glanced at it briefly, before putting it down.

“Can I look at that Harry?” Asked Ginny.

“Sure, go ahead Ginny, if you want to.” Harry said. “But, I’ve only got the Dursley’s left alive who are on there, no long lost living relatives that I could see.”

“Maybe, but it could be interesting anyway.” She replied, picking up the parchment.

Ginny moved to the other end of the table and opened a length of the enormous parchment to study it. Harry continued taking things out of the closet, he was surprised at some of the items he found, instructions on how to make and amend a marauders map for example. There was even a book of baby photos of him, which he knew Ginny would want to see later, after she had done with the family tree. There were bundles of letters beneath the piles documents, which were mostly deeds and legal documents by the looks of them, he barely looked at the letters as he took them, bundle by bundle, he could examine them later. Underneath the letters were were albums of photographs, numerous books ranging from Journals to text books, some of which were written by his ancestors, it seemed. He removed the books, stacking them carefully on the table, revealing about forty or fifty boxes containing a variety of magical instruments, some of which were the same as the ones Dumbledore had, had in his office, some he knew were dark detectors still others he did not recognise. Next to emerge was his fathers old broom, his name carved into the shaft, along with a tiny one that Harry recognised as being the one in the torn photo he had found last year. It was the broom Sirius had given him, for his first birthday. There were also many boxes of personal items, including his mothers jewellery and his fathers head boy badge. More and more items were brought out of the closet, he inspected each of them, at least briefly. Mrs. Weasley had been right, it looked like it might be impossible to fill the closet, it contained far more than it's apparent size should allow, the table was soon piled high with documents and a wide variety of artefacts that had come from it.

Last, but certainly not least to emerge from the closet, was an envelope that seemed to contain a key, the envelope was marked “Family vault, Gringotts No. 714.” Harry absent mindedly placed it on the table, which was now bristling with the contents of the closet.

“Hang on that’s not my vault number.” Harry exclaimed, surprised, picking up the envelope again and staring at it. “That’s the vault next to the one that had the philosophers stone in it. Somebody check I’m reading this right it does say vault 714 doesn’t it.”

The envelope was passed round and the Weasley’s confirmed it said vault 714, Ginny was engrossed in the tree so didn’t look.

Harry was puzzled. “But it’s not my Vault, the one I've been using, I always thought that was my family one.”

“Looks like you’ve got another one as well Harry.” Said Ron, flatly.

Harry glanced at his friend, his brow momentarily furrowed, puzzled, but his friends face betrayed nothing so he shrugged it off. “I hope the Goblins will let me back into the bank to find out, after what we did to it.” He said ironically.

“I'm sure they will Harry, Kingsley will sort it out, if he hasn't already I am sure.” Molly assured him.

“That key is not the only surprise Harry, look at this.” Ginny called, her eyes glued to the parchment. 

Harry joined her as the family looked on expectantly.

“Looks like we are distantly related.” She told him.” While we know all Wizarding families are related to each other some where along the line, but this shows the last connection between the Potter’s and the Weasley’s was Seven generations back. There was a marriage between a son of the Potter family and a daughter of the Weasley's, the last daughter before I was born as a matter of fact. You, Harry are directly descended from them and we are from her brother, but look at their names.”

Harry followed the tree back to his Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grand parents and read their names. He sat down with a thud. “I don’t believe it.” He said clearly shocked.

The others gathered round as Ginny pointed at the names of their shared ancestors.

“Bloody hell!” Exclaimed Ron.

“Ronald, I will Scourgify your mouth out in a minute young man.” Mrs. Weasley, who had yet to see the tree, scolded.

“Sorry mum, but that is incredible, I mean what are the odds of that.” Ron pointed at Ginny’s finger. 

Unlike his youngest brother, Charlie had used his extra years of experience of his mother to advantage and had got away with swearing under his breath unheard. George just glanced at his mother. “No mum, in this case I think Ron is right.” He muttered.

“Nonsense George, nothing written on any parchment can possibly warrant that kind of language.” Molly replied. “Hermione would have been appalled, I am sure.

“Take a look where Ginny is pointing mum.” Charlie grinned, he had a good idea what his Mothers response was going to be once she saw for herself.

“Well I was going to do that anyway Charlie, but I doubt it will excuse your younger brother's out burst.” Shaking her head and sighing in disbelief, his Mother finally looked at the names Ginny was pointing at and read Harry James Potter who had married a Ginevera Molly Weasley. The only others on the tree with those names were sat next to each other, looking at it in disbelief.

“Bloody hell,” Said Mrs. Weasley amazed and much to the amusement of her offspring. “Right that’s enough proof for me, when do I get to organise your wedding?”

Harry and Ginny blushed as the Weasley boys rolled around laughing.

“Oh that is brilliant, you don't stand a chance now Harry, not now Mum's got going. You could be married by next week, rather you than me.” Laughed George.

Molly turned on the remaining twin. “How dare you George, as if I would do such a thing. Next week indeed, more like this weekend.” She exclaimed, to renewed bouts of laughter.

That evening after they had re packed most of the things back in the closet, done some more on the house and had their dinner, Harry was sat in the kitchen alone with Ginny looking at some of the papers they had found as well as one of the albums. The others were relaxing in the lounge, leaving the couple to themselves, Ginny was a little distracted and in a thoughtful mood as she looked at the deeds to the house again.

“Ever felt like we have absolutely no say in any of this Harry?” She asked him.

“I’m used to that love, the prophesy and all that.” He replied. “But, remember it was our choice to get together, before we knew any of this stuff.”

“I know, but everyone seemingly knowing, or at least guessing before us and then our ancestors, it just seems a bit too preordained to me, as if we have no control at all over it.”

Harry felt a pang of dread “Ginny your not backing out on us, are you?”

She didn’t reply, but looked at her feet.

Harry's heart sank, he had gone through too much to lose this now, he knew both of them would be desperately unhappy apart, he had one more fight he had to win.“Ginny listen if there’s one thing I’ve learnt in the last seven years, it’s that it doesn’t matter if it’s prophesied or preordained or whatever, none of that matters. It’s the choices we make ourselves that is important, nothing else. When I sat on the stool on my first day at Hogwarts the sorting the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I didn’t want to go there so it put me in Gryffindor. “

Ginny looked up wide eyed, clearly shocked. “Harry you never said.”

“No, the only other person who knew was Dumbledore; I talked to him about it after I rescued you from the chamber. I doubted if I was a true Gryffindor, everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin and I was kind of wondering about it too. He told me the reason the hat changed its mind and what made me different from Riddle were my choices. Even Trelawney’s prophesy didn’t necessarily have to happen, if Voldemort had made different choices he would not have made me his equal, would not have marked me. I could have simply followed that destiny and gone into Slytherin, but I chose to go into Gryffindor, you see it’s our choices that matter. Our decisions and what’s in our hearts that are important, not what's set in prophesy or any of that stuff. I doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks, it's what we believe that matters, nothing else.”

Ginny looked into his eyes, there she saw the truth of his words, the depth of his love for her. “You're right Harry, none of it matters, not even the tiniest bit, so long as we make our own choices based on what we want and believe, I know that really. I love you and want to be with you no matter what others expect.” She leant over and kissed him just as the fire turned blue silhouetting them and George entered the room.

“I’ve heard of a blue movie, but that’s just ridiculous.” He laughed.

The couple turned to the fire as the room began to shake and saw that the Trans Continental Floo was active once more.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Granger's return and the Ministry assist them resettling. Harry receives a surprise when he visits Gringotts. Molly and Arthur demonstrate great faith in Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione But who is watching Harry and Ginny cuddling in the Park?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5.  
Trust.

George called for the rest of the family, who they rushed into the kitchen to meet the arrivals. It was several minutes before anything more happened, then the fire burned brighter and fiercer, the blue flames appearing white with intensity at their centre. First Mr. Weasley, then Hermione emerged followed by two tanned, but bewildered looking adults emerged, forcefully, from the fireplace. After a moment to recover and being checked to ensure they were all right by Hermione and Arthur, the two bronzed adults watched as the family reunited before Hermione turned back to them.

“Mum, Dad you have met most of my friends before, but it was a few years ago so, this is Mrs. Weasley, George, and Charlie and this is Harry and Ginny, finally this is my Ron.” She clutched his arm.

Everyone greeted Mr. and Mrs Granger warmly as they all sat down at the table and Kreacher prepared some drinks for them, they were understandably still a little disorientated after their journey.

“Mum, Dad, this is Harry’s house, you are back in London.” Hermione told them. “ May they stay here for a while Harry, until they can sort themselves out.”

“Of course they can Hermione, no problem.” He smiled. “Kreacher could you prepare a room for them please. It had better be Regulus old room I think, we cleared it earlier and it’s probably got the better bed, unless you know differently, or if there is another that could be made ready more easily Kreacher.”

“It is a fine bed and should be very comfortable, Master, most suitable. It shall be no trouble to have it ready for Miss Granger's parents quickly. ” Kreacher bowed

Mr. and Mrs. Granger's Eyes were wide as they spotted Kreacher; they had not seen a house elf before.

“Kreacher you look after getting the room ready for use, I will make our guests something to eat.” Said Mrs. Weasley “If you’ll let me?”

“Just this once Madam Weasley, but only because it will hasten my master's new guests comfort.” The elf replied, then with a pop disappeared.

While Mrs Weasley prepared some food, Hermione told them all about Australia. They had arrived in the Government buildings, to be met by two ministry officials, in Canberra, from where they had Apparated to her parent’s house in Sydney. It had been dark when they arrived and the Australian ministry had already begun reversing the memory modifications as much as they could, it was enough to restore knowledge of their real identity, but little more. The Granger's had already said they wanted to return to England although they had enjoyed their time in the city. Once she had arrived Hermione had helped restore their memories fully, reversing the specific spells she had used. The result was that although her parents retained memories of their time in Australia they now had all their older memories too. They had spent time helping them readjust to having the memories back and at the same time as the Australian ministry explained the events of the last year in Britain. By the time before they had returned with official messages of congratulations for overcoming Tom Riddle, good will and a hope that one day Harry would visit them. The Australian ministry had bought the Granger's house and surgery in Sydney, easing the path so they could start again afresh once the couple were back in the U.K.

Mr. Granger was faster recovering, from the experience of travelling by Floo for the first time, enough to speak than his wife so added. “We shall need to go to Gringotts tomorrow to change that for Muggle money, then we can start looking for a house and a surgery.”

“That’s fine, Ginny and I need to go there tomorrow too, so we can go together, it’s only a short walk from here.” Harry told them.

Hermione looked puzzled, so Harry then told her about the closet and what they had discovered. 

While Harry talked to Hermione, Mrs. Weasley put plates of piping hot steak and kidney stew smothering a large Yorkshire Pudding in front of the four travellers, then turned to cut thick slices of bread to add to the meal, Mrs. Granger turned to Ron.

“It’s lovely to see you again Ron, Hermione has told us all about you. I hope we shall get to know you properly now, Hermione is so obviously happy now you two are together. I have to say though I was beginning to wonder when the two of you would realise your feelings though, you took your sweet time over it. You will never live that down with her father, if I know him at least, he will tease you both mercilessly about it given half a chance. Now dear, when we have a new place of our own, you will be most welcome to visit.”

Ron turned red with embarrassment, but before he could reply the fire turned green and Kingsley’s head appeared, the Granger's nearly fell out of their seats at the sight. They may have been convinced to travel through the fire, but even so seeing what looked like a disembodied head appear in one was still a sight that was a little disconcerting.

“ I’m sorry to interrupt.” The minister apologised. 

“Oh Hello Kingsley, you coming through.” Mrs. Weasley asked automatically as she placed buttered bread in front of the Granger's then waved her wand, causing the boiling kettle to pour water into the teapot.

“Er, No Molly, not right now though I am sure Harry will invite me at some point.”

Molly flushed. “Oh goodness yes, I am sorry Harry, I didn't think.” 

Harry waved a hand dismissively. “Not to worry, this time Molly.” He winked to Kingsley, grinning he added. “I'll have to check with the Minister to see if you are a security risk first of course, Minister.” 

Kingsley chuckled then turned to the newly returned Muggles. “Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger welcome back, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure you know, you have a truly remarkable daughter, you should be very proud of her, just as we all are, however that is not why I called you this evening. I have learnt some news which might be advantageous to you and help you to rebuild your lives now you are back. We have discovered, that the Muggle dentist at Ottery St Catchpole is retiring. Ottery is a largish village quite close to the Weasley’s house, the surgery is attached to a house on the edge of the village with a good chunk of land in the sale. The previous incumbent is unaware that he has served the small magical community in the area, as well as the Muggles and was the only dentist for some thirty miles. I wonder whether it would be the kind of practise you might consider.”

“It sounds ideal Mr. err, I’m sorry I missed your name, assuming it is not minister, I don’t know who you are? “Mr. Granger replied.

“My apologies I should have introduced myself, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic.”

“Well thank you Minister Shacklebolt, it sounds like just the kind of place we are looking for, we are visiting Gringotts tomorrow to change our money, then we can make the arrangements to view it.”

“There's no need to worry about that, if it sounds like the kind of property you are interested in, then we shall make all the arrangements for you. I’ll meet you at Gringotts tomorrow and take you to look round if that’s all right with you, before I go into the office. Shall we say between ten and ten thirty tomorrow morning at the bank? We should have secured our interests in the practice and property by then.”

“That’s most kind Minister.” Mrs. Granger smiled “We shall see you there.”

“Quite all right, a pleasure to help where I can, oh and please do call me Kingsley, Minister makes me worry I'll become a cynical politician.” He smiled, then turned to address the Weasley's. “By the way Arthur, I know you are on leave, but I thought you would like to know, I’ve decided to give you a substantial raise and promote you. You’re my new head of Muggle Relations and my deputy, no arguments, I can think of no one better. Just because my predecessors may have overlooked you, but I am determined to reward talent rather than be led by politics, I won't make the same mistakes if I can help it. Right, I’d better get on, let you all get on with your evening, see you tomorrow.”

The minister’s head disappeared and the flames returned to there normal colours.

“Incredible people you know Hermione, so willing to help.” Mr. Granger was almost as stunned as Mr. Weasley.

“Head of Muggle Relations and Deputy Minister.” Arthur muttered absently in disbelief, as his family congratulated him.

After a good nights sleep the Granger's were feeling much better than they had and were looking forward to seeing the surgery. Mrs. Weasley had already described the village to them and invited them to visit the Burrow, she and Mrs. Granger had struck up a friendship over breakfast. An owl arrived at the sitting room window carrying the Daily prophet, Mr. Weasley opened the window and paid the owl before taking the paper back to the kitchen table. He sat reading the paper which was still full of peoples stories of the battle, as well as a report on Harry’s attendance at Lupin and Tonks funeral.

“I wondered when Rita would do that.” Arthur sighed in resigned disappointment.

“What has she done now Arthur?” Asked Molly

“Speculating about Harry and Ginny.” He replied.

Harry looked at his girl friend and said. “Here we go love, well I suppose we should have expected it. What does she say?”

“Well so far it’s nothing more than conjecture on her part really, though she does the usual empty hope you are finding happiness Harry.” Mr. Weasley summarised. 

“Oh great, that's the Rita kiss of death, at least in her articles if not reality.” Sighed Ginny. “Next it will be, isn’t it great they are together, the dream couple. Before she does the, how envious every other witch on the planet is of me. Then it will be, the couple are terrible together and how awful it is that we can't see it. Before it's that I am a gold digger and harry could do better, or Harry is cracking up and I am stuck with him. At least I know what to expect and I have the real Harry to make up for all the hassle of him also being the Harry Potter, that makes it worth it.”

“Er, Harry, she does say something else you need to know though son.” Mr. Weasley had turned the page and discovered a large advert, he looked concerned. “She’s announced she is writing your biography with you.” He showed them a full page advert for the book which showed a smiling Harry and a smiling Rita with a drawing of a book between them, both occasionally winking at each other.

“What! She is the last person I would work with on a biography, if the one she did on Dumbledore is anything to go by she won’t bother with simply the truth anyway.” Harry was really quite angry.

“Harry dear, she’s trying to force you to talk to her so she can get an exclusive. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, only people like my Aunt Muriel will believe it anyway.” Molly reassured him.

“Mums right Harry, don’t let her force the issue, let’s see what happens.” Ginny soothed him.

“I take it this Rita is a hack reporter of some kind then is she?” Asked Mrs. Granger.

“Let’s just say she never lets the facts spoil a good story, except once and that was only because Hermione threatened her.” said Ginny.

“Hermione did what?” Exclaimed Mrs. Granger her eyes widening in surprise, she turned as Ron and Hermione joined them.

“Threatened Rita so she had to write the truth about he who must... Sorry old habits die hard. Hermione ensured Rita wrote an article about Voldemort’s return.” Said Molly and so the Granger's learnt the story of their daughter and the Beetle.

“It seems my daughter has hidden depths.” Mr Granger said proudly. “Not to mention a ruthless streak, well done Mione.”

Hermione blushed, “I would only ever do that when I have no choice, but to do it, Dad.”

“I should hope so my dear.” Her mother smiled. “I for one am glad you have the strength to stand up and take action when needed, not just read about it.”

“Oh, she does that too.” Grinned Ron affectionately, causing the others to laugh.

After that they decided to go to Diagon Alley earlier than they really needed to for the Granger’s meeting with Kingsley at Gringotts Bank. It meant that they had time to do some window shopping. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked with them through the bustling London streets to Diagon Alley, passing Muggle commuters who began to claim the footpaths, rushing along their familiar routes, heading to an office somewhere in the metropolis. As soon as they passed through the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to walk onto Diagon Alley, they could see it had altered much since Harry and Ginny had sat outside Fortescues only a few days before. The wanted posters had gone even from the still boarded up ice cream parlour, most of the shops were reopened and there were crowds of shoppers once more in the cleared street. Owls were again in cages hanging outside Eeylops, baskets of ingredients were placed in the window of the apothecary, although not everything was back as it should be, the alley was undoubtedly alive once more. At first their arrival went unnoticed by the happy shoppers milling round, relaxed for the first time in months, relieved to be able to go about their business without fear. Ginny admired a new dress in Madam Malkin’s; Hermione agreed it would really suit her, but the normality of their trip did not last long. It didn't even happen slowly, one minute they were anonymous shoppers amongst the throng, the next they were spotted by one person in the crowd, who exclaimed their surprise, within seconds it seemed everyone in the street was looking at them. Some just stood and stared, almost trance like, others tried to push past everyone, including the Granger's to get close to them trying to shake their hands or touch them and speak to them. Hermione grabbed her parents, ensuring they were not separated from the rest as they were quickly swamped by well wisher's and then reporters appeared amongst the crowd, somehow pushing their way through.

“How does it feel to have defeated the darkest wizard of all time?” Shouted one reporter.

“Are you and Miss Weasley dating or are you with Miss Granger again? “ Another immediately shouted followed by another demanding voice.

“How do you feel about being the cause of so many deaths?”

“What!” Harry looked appalled, in shock at the question, he Ginny and Hermione glared at the man who had asked the question and the crowd turned on the smirking questioner.

“Hey you lot back off, leave them alone.” Tom the barman from the Cauldron came storming down the lane followed by Ollivander both brandishing wands menacingly.

A series of pops announced the arrival of ministry uniformed security who manoeuvred themselves and soon stood between the crowd and the group whilst other security surrounded the reporters who now needed protection from the angry crowd.

“You are meeting the Minister soon I understand Mr. Potter?” One of the wizards asked, at Harry's nod he continued. “Fine, we four will get you to Gringotts through this lot, whilst my colleagues disperse the rest of the crowd.”

They found Kingsley waiting for them on the steps of the now repaired Gringotts, he had been deep in conversation with a man in ministry robes, who Apparated away as they approached. Kingsley turned to see them approach, he was surprised to see they were not alone.

“Morning all, Aylwin? What are you doing here?” He asked the lead ministry wizard.

“Crowd control Minister,” Aylwin replied.

“Oh I see, should have guessed that could be a problem. “ He said thoughtfully then brightened.” Right, in that case, I think we had better get on with things as quickly as we can. Mr and Mrs Granger I suggest you put your money in a temporary vault here, just while we view the surgery and house, if you do decide to go ahead we can sort all that out later. As it turns out you will be buying it directly from the Ministry, It is already empty, the old dentist actually retired last week and has moved out to a cottage in another village, so we purchased the property first thing this morning. I have just been given the deeds, Muggle of course, if you decide that you don't want it after all, then we shall simply put it back on the market. Harry, I take it you have business here this morning, Aylwin and his team will stay here to escort you and Ginny back when you are ready. We really should have thought of this before, we knew people were keen to see you Harry, but we should have known better than to leave you at the mercy of their enthusiasm, I'm sorry my friend.”

“It's all right, I never thought of it either Kingsley. I can't believe it, we can't even go shopping without it causing a problem now it seems. Those bloody reporters, one even asked how I felt about being responsible for all the deaths, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? I am still trying to sort out my feelings about it all anyway.” Harry was angry.

“Come on Harry, there are always going to be some crackpots and hacks trying to feed off peoples grief like that.” Ginny soothed.

Mr. Granger spoke up. “ Listen to her Harry, from what I saw most of the crowd thought it was a stupid question. That said, keep in mind that while it's all still raw, there are people who in their grief will look to blame someone. It doesn't mean they are right, it's just grief. That reporter, if he really was one, was a leach just like that Rita you told us about, trying to feed the grief of others to milk a story that doesn't exist, ignore them son.”

Harry smiled “Now I know where Hermione gets that kind of insight from, thanks Mr. Granger. Come on, let's not let them ruin the day.”

The Granger's deposited the bag of gold they had brought from Australia, then they and Hermione left with Kingsley. Harry was nervous as he approached the chief goblin; the last time he was here he had broken into the bank to get a Horcrux from the Lestrange families vault. He was not sure what his welcome would be. The Goblins who ran the bank were not known for their forgiving nature, all they really enjoyed was treasure. Their arrival in the bank, drew the attention of every Goblin in the tellers Hall, the one they approached told them to wait, then disappeared in quite a rush, through a door behind him. A few minutes later a very well dressed, elderly Goblin accompanied the first back to the desk and was presented as the Chief Goblin of the bank in Britain.

“Ah Mr. Potter glad to see you are here on proper banking business today unlike last time.” The Chief Goblin narrowed his eyes as he addressed him.

“Yes! “Harry replied uncertainly. “ Er, I have found another Key in amongst some family papers Sirius had stored for my father, it's for vault 714.”

“Ah is it time for that already?” The Goblin mused momentarily.” Yes, I suppose you ought to know your family secret by now. That and the fact you removed that abomination from our vaults and nothing more, despite the wealth you could have taken, is the only reason we have decided to continue allowing you in the bank after all.”

This intrigued Harry, but he decided to let it pass and keep this tentative peace, after all he had to find out what this secret was. “I thought my old vault was the family one”

The Goblin chuckled “Oh no Mr. Potter, that one was set up by your parents when you were born, simply to see you through until you came of age, it still contains a very large amount should you require any gold today. If they had lived it would have been yours until you inherited, although you would also have had access to the main vaults as well. This other is your family vault, one of the oldest in the bank in fact. You are the last of the Potters, so it is now yours alone, at least until you marry. I suggest you view it today, then you can decide if you want to keep your personal vault as well. Of course you also now own the Black family vault which also contains a considerable amount, although we have used that to top up your personal one since you inherited it, the key for it is in your personal vault. Perhaps after you have viewed the vaults you will need to see me again, you may have any further instructions then.”

“That sounds sensible, I do need some gold, so we’ll go to my old one first, Ginny will be coming as well if that’s all right.”

“Certainly Mr Potter.” The Goblin summoned another to take the couple to the carts. “When you return just ask for the chief Goblin.

Harry needed to go shopping for a few things for the house and he wanted to buy some thing for Ginny. Even so he didn’t take too much gold from his vault, he had after all another year at Hogwarts to fund, he also removed the key for the Black family vault then returned to the cart. “ Black family vault please.” He said to the Goblin driving them.

The cart set off at it's usual helter skelter pace, they were going deeper into the caves, even so the cart stopped after about a minute. Harry knew they were not at the deepest part of the bank by any means, but still they were in a very secure section. The goblin unlocked the door with the key Harry passed to him, the vault was much larger than his own, about the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and full of gold, coins and treasure from what they could see.

“Good grief!” Exclaimed Harry in surprise.

He had, had no idea his inheritance from Sirius was so large. Ideas began to form in his mind of gifts for all the Weasley's. Ginny was wide eyed too, but simply stared speechless, soon the vault was locked and Harry got back in the cart. 

“Vault 714 please.” He said quietly to the Goblin. 

The cart set off again winding deeper into the caves, he turned to Ginny who was looking ill.“Blimey I never thought Sirius was that well off. Are you all right love?” 

She merely nodded, Harry suspected she was just not enjoying the ride.

Harry had made this journey with Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, that time it was to the neighbouring vault which was small and had contained the Philosophers Stone and nothing more. After several minutes of speeding deeper into the banks underworld, the cart stopped outside vault 714, Harry and the Goblin got out of the cart. Harry inserted the key, it turned then the Goblin touched the door and it melted away with a hiss. 

“Merlin’s Beard!” Cried Harry, once again surprised.

The vault was enormous, a vast cavern, bigger than the Quidditch world cup stadium he thought, although Harry could not actually see the back, it was so far distant. Nor could he see the roof and the vault was packed with treasure as far as he could see into it. There were mountains of gold coins filling large areas; a steady stream of coins appeared to fall from above, adding to the neat stacks of Gold smaller stacks of silver coins were built then disappeared to be replaced by gold ones. Piles of Knuts built at a faster pace then they too faded as the silver ones rose. Harry looked in askance at the Goblin, who explained. “The interest and earnings are added automatically, the coins fall and convert upwards as the Knuts and Sickles mount up.”

“But, that is a constant stream of coins.” Harry observed.

“Indeed it is, the investments your ancestors made and your account manager has maintained since your parents death continue to perform well it would seem.” The Goblin grinned.

“I see, thank you for explaining.” Harry bowed, then turned back to view the vault again as if to convince himself it really existed.

Boxes of Jewels and other treasures were stacked high along the length of the walls along this end of the vault and down the sides as far as the eye could see. He was, it appeared, wealthier than he could ever have imagined he was. Amazed, he had to pinch himself several times before he convinced himself he was not dreaming. He took some more gold, his idea for Ginny’s gift had just grown to far more than he had planned and he now had plans which he hoped would make all the Weasley's happy.

He turned to the Goblin.“ Would you take me back to see the Chief Goblin please.” He said quietly.

“Certainly Mr. Potter.”

They re-secured the vault door, Harry retrieved the key then returned to the cart. Ginny sat next to him in stunned silence she couldn’t have helped seeing what was in the vault. As the cart travelled back she recovered enough to gasp. “Bloody hell Harry, all that gold, you must be nearly the wealthiest wizard alive.” 

“No Ginny we are.” He replied, although he was also still recovering from the shock. “You are my partner, it’s ours not mine.”

“But, Harry!” She protested. “We aren’t even planning our wedding yet, it’s too early in our relationship for that, even though we have known each other for years. We have only just got back together, so it’s yours not mine.”

“Ginny I thought we had decided we are meant to be together, I am not trying to rush things and I agree with what you say, but it feels right to say it’s ours, not just mine.”

She paused for a moment then thoughtfully asked. “Harry you know I’m not after you for money don’t you? It’s you I want, not the gold.”

“I know my love, after all we didn’t know about all that until two minutes ago, so how could you have been after me for money. I just want us to work on our lives together, all that gold just makes it easier and after today I want us to decide what any of it gets spent on together.”

“Why after today?

Harry just smiled in response.

They reached the cashiers hall, the Goblin went to fetch the Chief Goblin, while they were waiting a familiar figure emerged from a door and spotted them.

“Hi you two, I heard you were here.” Bill came over. “ Blimey are you all right you look like you have had a shock.”

“We have Bill, we’re just waiting for the Chief Goblin.” Ginny replied

“Come on, you need a drink by the looks of you both. He’ll find us in my office, its next door to his.” Bill led them to his office and poured them both some Pumpkin juice. Harry told him about the two new vaults he now owned.

“Vault 714 you say, that’s the biggest and one of the most secure here, it even checks that it really is only entered only by members of the family. Apart from that all I knew was it belongs to one of the oldest and certainly the richest Wizarding families by far. I didn’t know that was the Potters, no wonder your shocked mate.” 

The Chief Goblin came in. “Mr. Potter I am told that you do wish to see me as we suspected you might.”

“Yes, I am of course in need of your continued assistance and I have some requests I need to be done.”

“I thought you might.” The Goblin smiled. “If you would come through to my office Mr. Potter and we shall make what ever arrangements you require.”

Harry followed the Goblin, leaving Ginny with Bill to wait.

Twenty minutes later Ginny and Harry were back in the street with their four escorts. In her pocket Ginny now had a second key to the Potter vault, the chief cashier had scanned her with a purple rod before nodding then giving her the key. 

“The vault will recognise her as a Potter as I suspected Harry, but yes it was wise to check.” The Goblin smiled.

Bill had already told his sister this was to check if the vault would accept her. Other than that, she had no idea what Harry had discussed with the Chief Goblin.

Harry had been generous to the Weasley's, but it had hardly dented his new wealth and according to the chief cashier the interest alone would repay what he had spent within a very short space of time. When he had seen the figures written down it had been really difficult to comprehend the amount he now had, the coins he had seen falling were indeed the interest and earnings from investments being added. These earnings from investments made in the past were mind boggling, the couple would never have to work if they didn't want to, though he knew they both would, they would never have to worry about money.

“What are you up to Harry?” Ginny looked at his grinning face.

“Wait and see my love, there's something for all of your family is all I will say.” He winked, he was hoping he could start doing some good with the new found wealth. “Lets get something to eat.”

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron. “We will go home from here Aylwin, thank you for your help, Tom will look after us while we eat.”

“Very well Mr. Potter, we'll get back to the office. Just don't go shopping or anything where there are likely to be a number of Witches and Wizards without an escort from now on. I know it's a pain, but I think it's going to be necessary.” He replied.

“ Will the Weasley's be all right as an escort if I need it, or should I contact you?”

Aylwin pondered. “Try it with your family, if it doesn't work then contact us.” He grinned understandingly.

Tom greeted them enthusiastically as usual, the pub was as busy as the first day Harry had seen it when he had arrived here with Hagrid, before shopping for his first year at Hogwarts. They ordered a meal, however they had little chance to eat as wizards and witches desperate to talk to Harry to congratulate him as well as Ginny for the victory and award, were preventing them even getting a seat, until Tom stepped in. He moved the couple to a private lounge, so they could eat in peace.

“Sorry Mr Potter I did tell them to leave you alone if you came back, I know you don't like the fuss.” The landlord said as he seated them.

“It's not your fault Tom, thanks for trying though.” Harry said gratefully.

They had just sat to start enjoying the meal, when an owl arrived for Harry.

Ginny giggled “Now its owls interrupting with fan mail, such is the price of loving Harry Potter.”She mock swooned dramatically.

“Behave Gin.” He smiled then looked at the note. “It’s from Percy! 

“What does he want? It's on official Ministry paper too.” Ginny asked indicating the crest at the top of the page. 

Harry shrugged and read the note to her.

“Dear Harry,  
On searching Malfoy Manor, our team came across something that belongs to you. Your Firebolt Broomstick, which I under stand you lost during an attack on you when you left No. 4 Privet Drive last Summer. We have verified it is indeed yours from the registration and it has been thoroughly checked to ensure it has not been tampered with or cursed in anyway. You will be pleased to know that it is safe; I shall return it to you personally if this is acceptable to you. Please let me know if this is convenient.  
Hope you are well.  
Percy.”

“Your Firebolt?” Said Ginny “They’ve found it.”

Ginny was happy, but looked wistful. Harry grinned and wrote a reply to Percy, including the address so he could find it through the Fidelius. He had just finished tying it to the Owls leg when Tom led a line of Goblins in, each carrying a parcel which they placed next to their table.

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but they insisted on delivering these to you in person.” Said Tom.

“That’s all right Tom, I should have warned you they may be along, I'm sorry I knew they would be quick and efficient, but wasn't expecting it to be quite this fast. I shall never cease to be amazed by Goblins I expect, I had not expected us to be in a private room and with all the fuss outside it had slipped my mind for the moment. We are not expecting anyone else except you or your staff, so there shouldn't be any more surprises. My apologies for not warning you to expect this” Harry said to the landlord who nodded then left.

Harry thanked the Goblins warmly and apologised for his forgetfulness, appeased they nodded briefly then left, leaving the packages at the side of the table.

“What’s all this?” Ginny asked.

“Our shopping. I’ll send it on to the house.” He waved his wand and all, but three of the parcels disappeared. 

Ginny giggled.“That didn’t go quite right did it Harry?”

“Oh, but it did my dear.” He grinned wryly. “Those three are for you.”

“What? Harry you shouldn’t have, you already put me on the account.”

“Open them Ginny, you deserve a treat from me after the last eight months. If it makes you feel better they are last years Birthday and Christmas presents, I wasn‘t in a position to do any shopping for you then, was I?”

She nodded and smiled to him then opened the smallest first, there was a gold necklace and bracelet in it, the next was the dress she had admired in Madam Malkin’s. The last was the largest, Ginny unwrapped the box eagerly.

“A Firebolt, oh Harry, you should have got this for yourself.”

“I wanted you to have one, it’s lucky that mines turned up, perhaps I should have got myself one too, but I can do that later if we decide to. You’ve never had a broom of your own I wanted to get you one, besides you’re a brilliant Chaser so need a good broom.”

“Oh thank you Harry.” Ginny rushed round the table sat on his knee and kissed him.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He smiled and cuddled her. “Let’s send these ahead to your room and them set off home, shall we.”

She nodded and he waved his wand again and Ginny’s gifts disappeared. They stood and set off for the walk back.

Ginny was watching Harry carefully as they walked along the Muggle street, arms round each other. “Harry I know you, what else have you done?”

Indeed Ginny did know him well; He winked and said “Wait and see.”

“Oh I hate it when you are being mysterious.” She replied in mock anger, resting her head on his shoulder briefly. “Oh go on, tell me.” She coaxed as he shook his head.

They turned the corner and entered Grimmauld place, Harry chuckling as Ginny continued to try and get him to tell her. It was only when they were right up to the door of number twelve that she gave up, the door magically recognising them and opening to admit them.

“Harry what’s going on.” Ron shouted as they entered the house. “There are Parcels appearing all over the place and there is a new Firebolt on Ginny’s bed, not that I can look at it properly, Kreacher won't let me touch it.”

“Well most of the parcels are in the kitchen Ron, but you are up to something aren’t you Harry?” George said as he came up behind his excitable sibling.

“Wait and see” Grinned Harry, it was not often he could get one over on George and so he was making the most of it and enjoying himself in the process. 

“That's all he'll say to me too.” Said Ginny sticking her bottom lip out and folding her arms indignantly, though Harry noticed a twinkle in her eyes and laughed.

A scream came from the Kitchen. “Arthur, come here quickly.” Mrs. Weasley shouted.

They all ran down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was sat at the table holding a piece of parchment, shaking. 

Mr. Weasley arrived. “What’s wrong Molly?“ He took the parchment from her.

“Gringotts have made a mistake.” She trembled as she spoke, pointing at the document which was evidently the source of her tremulous consternation. “That’s the final statement on our mortgage for the Burrow, it’s been paid, but how is that possible? There were years left on it, so how can it have been paid.”

“Don’t worry Molly it's clearly some kind of mistake, I’ll go and see what I can do to sort it out.” Mr. Weasley comforted her and reached for his cloak.

“It’s no mistake Mr and Mrs. Weasley.” Said Harry, the couple turned to him,puzzled.

“What do you mean Harry dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked, but the change of expression on her husbands face from puzzlement to realisation told Harry that Ginny's father had probably realised the answer.

“Well, it’s quite simple really, it's a thank you present from me; you have done so much for me over the last few years I wanted to treat you and this was the best thing I could think of.” The couple looked at him open mouthed, but didn't say anything so Harry continued. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first, I just wanted to do something for you all. Bill knows shell cottage is paid for now too and that there is a trust fund for when they have children in a vault for them, I didn't give him much choice about it either. I’ve opened a vault for Teddy for when he goes to Hogwarts, I wrote to Mrs Tonks from the bank, to tell her and invite her to call whenever she likes, I've told her, Bill and Percy my address, Bill has it on some parchment keyed to Fleur which only she can read, so they can all get here when ever they want.” 

He turned to the others in the room as he addressed them. “George there are people getting the shop, which is entirely yours now by the way, repaired and ready for it to reopen. Ron everything you Hermione, Ginny and I need for our NEWT's is bought. You and Hermione have vaults of your own with a lump sum in them that will give you both an income, you will need to collect your keys from Gringotts tomorrow, ask for the Chief Goblin, I'll tell Hermione later when she gets back with her parents. Oh and Percy has a new dragon skin brief case to collect when he comes round this evening, I didn't know what else to get him to be honest, oh and I’ve put some money into your dragon sanctuary Charlie. I didn’t know what else to get you either I'm afraid, but if there is something else you need let me know and I shall happily help. Ginny knows what I have got for her as well as the Firebolt.”

“But, how Harry, where did the money come from?” Asked Mrs. Weasley

“My inheritance, from Sirius and the mysterious vault 714. Don’t worry I can afford it, according to Bill it’s the largest vault in Gringotts and it’s full, that was my families secret that was mentioned in the letter. It’s sat there doing nothing, so I decided to do some good with a bit of it for people who are the nearest I have to a family. I didn’t want to offend any of you, but you all shared in my trials in one way or another, so you deserve to share in my luck as well.”

Molly rushed round the table and hugged him, tears running down her cheeks, repeating. “Oh you dear dear boy, but you really didn't need to do all this you know.” It was several minutes before she released him and they could all sit down.

Mr Weasley nodded to him throughout his Wife's expression of gratitude, he wore a large if puzzled smile.

“There is one more thing though.” Harry said and the others looked up. “I also want to ask you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if you would agree to be two of the trustees on a fund I have set up for the families of the dead and the injured from the battle and occupation. Kingsley knows and has agreed to be another, I have also written to Professor McGonagall to ask her to be one as well. It‘s intended to be able to provide any help needed, when any of the families need it. Kingsley is arranging for the fund to be announced for other donations and applications, I provided a lump sum in a starting fund, which will always be there and can be added to by donations from anywhere, the interest from it can be used to help those ho need it from next month. So will you do it, will you be the other trustees?”

“Oh Harry of course we will, what a good idea and thank you my dear, but you still shouldn’t have got us all these things, we love you for who you are not what you can give us you know.” Mrs. Weasley smiled.

“I know that Mrs. Weasley, that’s why I wanted you all to share in my good fortune, you always accepted me for who I am, not what I am supposed to be.” He said and accepted a drink from her. 

The others all thanked him too, they were all a bit stunned, but grateful.

The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing clearing up the rooms of the Black’s belongings and sending artefacts of importance, like the tapestry had been, to the ministry archive. Soon the house was a functional building, just waiting to be turned into a home.

When Percy arrived with Harry’s broomstick, Mr. Weasley went out and Percy helped them to send the last of the items where they needed to go, completing that task. A few minutes later Hermione returned on her own, just as they were coming back down the stairs having finished checking all the upstairs rooms in case anything had been forgotten. Harry gave her the gifts he had bought her and explained about the vault, she was delighted for her friend and wide eyed as he explained about the Potter wealth. She told them that her parents were moving into the surgery at Ottery St Catchpole with the help of some ministry wizards as they spoke, she had left them to it, they knew to call if they needed help. She said they had explored the house, surgery and land, which at it's furthest point bordered the Weasley land, so they could easily visit each other. Her parents had looked over the the business accounts and books, then she had briefly shown them round the village, before they had decided it was perfect for them. They would have the best of both both worlds, not just Magical and Muggle, but a sound working life which was not as busy as their old town based surgery or the one in Australia, though would be more than enough to keep them comfortable and more leisure time as well. 

Harry and Ginny went for a walk before dinner, they only had a few of days left before they returned to Hogwarts, so had every intention of making the most of that time while they could. They had decided to explore the area their new home was in, which was how they found a small park surrounded by railings and a hedge, in another square of Georgian houses, not far from Grimmauld place. The entrance that they had stumbled on was clearly overlooked by the tall neat houses opposite, but once through them it was a wonderful oasis of peace and showed what could be achieved, if there was such a will in the similar area in Grimmauld place. It was easy to forget the park was surrounded on all sides by homes and imagine they were in the countryside, or the middle of a large parkland. There was a small circular pond with ornamental fish and a fountain at the centre of a formal area in the middle of the garden, from where paths radiated out to the edges. A play area was at one end near a shrubbery with a path through it that led to various garden rooms of differing character along one side, included a war memorial and gardens at the other end. The opposite side to the garden rooms had a tennis court and bowling green with club house between them. The whole park had plentiful benches and was well maintained with colourful flower beds offering a visual delight, despite it still being early spring, even the leaves added to the variety of colours which shone in the evening light. A notice board at the club house told them that the park was maintained by the local community, as part of a regeneration scheme the residents had instigated. 

They found a bench amongst some bushes, overlooking one of the garden rooms and sat in the evening sunshine cuddling.

“You’ve made my family very happy Harry, thank you!” She said.

“I am glad of it, they have done a lot for me.” He replied smiling. “They deserve it and more if I'm honest.”

She kissed him and slipped a hand under his shirt and stroked his back as they cuddled. Slowly her hand moved down his back and was soon down the back of his Jeans, gently squeezing.

“Ginny!” He said softly

“What?” She whispered back as his hand slipped down the back of her jeans. 

He kissed her then whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too” She breathed in response.

Their kissing became more passionate, Harry started to kiss her neck and she moaned with pleasure then opened her eyes, she froze.

“Harry there’s someone here.” She said sharply, retrieving her hand.

Harry looked and sure enough there was a figure stood nearby furtively trying not to make it appear he was watching the couple. The man was not quite as tall as Harry, but almost as broad as he was long, he noticed they had stopped kissing and moved towards them, Harry stood and the figure came into a pool of light from a street light just outside the park.

“Dudley?” Said Harry in disbelief. “Is that you?”

“Yes it’s me Harry.” His cousin replied almost apologetically, the voice was so familiar to Harry, but not the tone of voice his cousin was using now. 

Harry couldn't remember his cousin using this manner of speaking before, not in all the years he had known him had he known Dudley show regret in any form. “Where did you spring from?” Harry asked.

“We just got here today, from Derbyshire where we were in hiding, sad to leave the place myself, never thought I would say it, but I enjoyed being in the country. Anyway, Dedalus and Hestia waited for confirmation that it was safe, before moving us, much to Dad's frustration as you can imagine. We go home in a few days, once Privet Drive has been checked over for traps, or anything untoward. We’re staying in a house near the entrance to the Park, for now at least, just got there though. I've learnt a lot since the day I last saw you Harry, changed a bit too, so when I spotted you coming in here from the front window, I had to come and speak with you, I didn't know if I would ever get another chance if I didn't. I just didn’t think it through though, you know, boy, girl, sunset, park. I’m sorry.” Dudley said awkwardly a rosy tint spreading on his face.

“It’s good to see you Dudders.” Harry surprised himself saying it, but it was true. Seeing someone else had survived, even if it was Dudley, was good and somehow helped. “Ginny this is my cousin Dudley.”

Ginny glowered at Dudley “You mean the one who helped make your childhood a living hell Harry.”

“That’s me.” Said Dudley regretfully, hanging his head and opening his palms in apology, before clearing his throat and looking up again, speaking quickly as if worried he wouldn't get it all out before his courage ran out. 

He looked Harry in the eye as he spoke. “Look Harry, I really have learnt a lot these last few months, been thinking a lot too. Well, I started that after you rescued me from those Dementor things really. I've seen what a thug my Dad is, I doubt he will ever change, but thanks to help from Hestia and Dedalus I have. I am really sorry for how I treated you Harry, I should never have let you be so alone or done as my parents encouraged. I've learnt so much about you, heard the wizard radio, both official and other, it's incredible what you have achieved despite us, I couldn't have done it. Even Mums been worried about you as we heard what was going on, couldn’t show it of course, especially in front of Dad. My god you haven’t had it easy, I hadn’t realised what you had been through, how hard your life in your world was. I know I haven’t helped, but like I said I’ve found out a lot about you, thanks to Hestia and Dedalus.” 

Dudley paused and took a deep breath, then ploughed on. “I've also learnt a lot about myself, god I have been a right prick, I am not proud of that, but I have changed and am still changing. This time away from Privet Drive we've had, gave me the space to look at myself and my life, Dedalus helped me put myself back together. I’m so glad you have found happiness, despite us Harry. I hope we can stay in touch, I wouldn‘t blame you if you never wanted to see us again, but I am honestly really sorry for what I have done.”

“Blimey Dud. I don‘t know what to say, I've never heard you say so much in one go, all I can say is thanks. Look life is still a bit on complicated side at the moment, but yes I hope we can stay in touch too.” Harry was impressed with Dudley’s obviously sincere speech.

“Thanks Harry.” He said, obviously relieved. “Look I had better get back before Dad notices I've gone, see you soon I hope.”

“Yes I’ll write soon, so watch for owls at your bedroom window.” Harry grinned.

Dudley smiled “I know, Dedalus has even got me some owl treats ready, it would be good to see Hedwig again.”

Harry‘s face fell, the mention of his owl hit him, “Sorry Dud, it won’t be Hedwig, she was killed the night we left Privet drive, in fact I need to get a new owl now we have peace again.” Harry told him sadly.

“Oh god Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Dudley appeared genuinely upset.

Harry put a hand on his cousins shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, you couldn’t have known. Anyway when I get another, I will write.”

“Sure and I will reply, I promise.” Dudley smiled. “I’d better get back, or Dad will come looking for me.”

The cousins shook hands warmly then Dudley turned and left, Harry sat down again next to Ginny, 

“Blimey he’s changed.” Harry was taken aback by his cousins actions, he had never known him so eloquent or so remorseful. 

“I don’t know.” Ginny said thoughtfully, then shook herself. “But, then I never knew him before, I suppose I shall wait and see.”

“Fair enough love.” Harry smiled.

They kissed and walked back through the park to the gate. Harry’s eyes were drawn to the window of a house on the opposite side of the road, stood in the front ground floor window was Aunt Petunia. She stood, arms folded in front of her, but smiling as she watched them walking, arms round each other. Her eyes met Harry’s, she nodded almost imperceptibly before her expression returned to its normal flinty expression; she turned and stalked away from the large window, back into the room, out of sight. Harry sighed, but the couple didn't stop, they made their way, arm round each other, along the street heading for home.

Mr. Weasley had returned by the time they got back to Grimmauld place. “Harry, my boy.” He grinned enthusiastically. “It’s your turn for a surprise, since you have saved us our mortgage repayments we have used this month’s to get you something, your gifts were from the heart son and so is this.” 

Harry and Ginny followed him into the sitting room where the family stood around the coffee table on which was a cage containing an owl. It was a large eagle owl with big bright yellow alert eyes and long feathers like eyebrows sticking up from his face.

“We know he is not Hedwig dear, she was unique, but you need an owl.” Mrs. Weasley said, “Bill got the cage and treats as a thank you too. He and Fleur are so pleased, but Harry that money is yours, you mustn‘t spend any more on us.”

It was Harry’s turn to become emotional, as he thanked them.

Percy had to go back to his flat before dinner, he had a colleague coming round to help with some paper work, Harry thanked him for bringing the broom and Percy waved as he left proudly carrying his new monogrammed briefcase that was bewitched so it could never be filled and remained light weight enough to be carried no matter how much he put in it.

Kreacher then called them for their Dinner.

While they ate, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that they needed to return to the Burrow after dinner for the last few days of Arthur’s leave, they were also going to help Hermione's parents settle in, they were staying at their new house tonight. Ginny looked disappointed. “I'd better pack my things after dinner then.” She said sadly.

“You can stay here with Harry if you like dear; we know we can trust the two of you not to do anything silly.” Her father told her. “ Well, nothing that the two of you would regret later, anyway. We’ll come back the day you go back to school to see you off, otherwise your time will be yours. The two of you need it, you haven‘t had much chance to be on your own together.”

Ginny looked at her father wide eyed, then at her mum who smiled and nodded. “Thanks Dad, Mum.” she hugged them both. “We won’t let you down, don’t worry.” She grinned.

“We know you won't, but it is a parents job to worry my dear though I know you will be fine and it's more important you don't let yourselves down really. Anyway Mrs. Tonks said she’s bringing Teddy for a visit tomorrow and we couldn’t let you miss that Ginny.” Smiled Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie they knew was returning to the dragon sanctuary via the Ministry that evening and George announced he was returning to the flat over the shop. “I’ve got to go back sometime, now just feels right and I have to reopen the shop soon.” He said. “Oh and plan the grand expansion Fred and I wanted to do.” He added with a wink.

Ron and Hermione each asked Harry if they could also stay rather than going back to the Burrow, he glanced at Ron's parents. “That's up to you Harry, it's your house and up to you who you have in it.” Mr. Weasley told him neutrally.

Harry nodded then looked at his friends. “All right, besides we have to redecorate the place, so your help will be much appreciated.”

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had agreed that they would keep an eye on the house whilst Harry was at school. Then after dinner they decided it was time for them to go home, leaving the friends to organise themselves.

“Be good.” Called Mrs. Weasley as she stepped into the fire followed by her husband both having hugged all the other Weasleys, as well as Harry and Hermione.

Charlie hugged Ginny “I don’t know, my baby sister growing up.” He teased. “Mum and Dad are putting a lot of trust in you two you know, it’s early day’s don’t do anything you might later regret will you. That goes for you too Ronniekins.”

Charlie turned to Harry, “You two are great together Harry, I couldn't wish for better for my sister. All the best and thank you for everything mate.”

Harry shook Charlie’s hand warmly “That’s all right Charlie no hassle and don’t worry.”

“I’m not really Bro.” Charlie waved and walked out of the door, he would Apparate when he got to a side street.

Harry stood open mouthed, had Charlie really just called him Bro?

“Don't be so surprised Harry” George laughed. “ I told you didn't I. We have thought of you as our brother for ages, you just needed to catch up with us little Bro.” He grinned.

George was going to walk to Diagon Alley rather than use magical means, so headed for the entrance hall. As he reached the front door, where Kreacher held it open for him, he turned howled like a wolf winked, grinned “ Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you lot.” He called, then resuming howling he left. 

The four of them were alone. Ginny leant against Harry and breathed a sigh of relief; Harry put his arms round her as they watched George, still howling and laughing, turn the corner out of the square. They closed the door and followed Ron and Hermione into the sitting room, Harry’s new owl was asleep in its cage, they sat as Kreacher brought in some drinks. They spent the evening discussing decorating the house Harry insisting that Ginny should help him decide and soon they had general ideas for colours in all, but the bedrooms.

“Which is to be your room Harry?” Asked Hermione as Kreacher appeared with more refreshments.

“I have been using Sirius old room.” He replied “But, it’s not really big enough for both of us, which one do you want Ginny?”

“It’s up to you really love, it’s your house.”

“Our house.” Harry replied. “It’s yours too, I know there are six rooms ready furnished to choose from, which is you’re favourite.”

“No Harry, I know what you said earlier at Gringotts, but Sirius left the house to you not both of us.”

“Master is right mistress, this is your house now too.” Croaked Kreacher as he put the tray down,

“But, Kreacher we aren’t married yet, who knows if we will get married and even if we do it won’t be for a while yet.” She protested.

“I know all that mistress, but the ancient deep magic that meant old mistresses portrait left would not have worked at all if it wasn’t meant to be. You and master are connected in your very essence, that means the house recognises you as it’s Mistress even if you are not married to the Master of it and the deeds in the closet bore your name too did they not.” The elf told her.

Ginny threw herself back in the sofa “I give up!” She said as if exasperated, but she actually had a big smile on her face. “I feel that connection between us as well Harry, but didn’t know what it was. All right, have it your way, it is my house too.”

“At last.” Mocked Harry.

“Beast!” She teased back and kissed him.

“Behave you two.” Joked Ron. “Can’t keep your hands off each other for five minutes.” He laughed.

“You can talk.” Chuckled Hermione, she and Ron were also cuddling, albeit on the other sofa.

“Tell you what Harry we need to test each room to decide.” Ginny said cheekily.

That was it, they were rolling round in fits of laughter for the next five minutes, none of them could look at each other without fresh waves of mirth erupting.

It was Ron who was first to recover enough to say. “Seriously though we ought to talk about sleeping arrangements. This is the first time we can choose for ourselves. For the next three nights we can sleep wherever we like; this is serious trust in us.”

There was silence for a moment then Ginny said. “Ron you really know how to kill a conversation don’t you.”

“Ron has a point though.” Said Harry thoughtfully.” I mean I would feel privileged if Ginny wanted to sleep in the same bed as me.” Ginny tried to interrupt him, but he continued. ”No hang on love, I mean share a bed, nothing else, but only if you wanted to Ginny, not because it’s expected or simply because we have the opportunity.”

Ginny was glad he had finished his thought, she cuddled closer up to Harry. “Thanks Harry I appreciate that.”

“So we just go to bed where we want to be?” Asked Hermione.

“Actually Hermione.” Said Ginny snuggling deeper into Harry‘s arms. “I think it’s more of a case of wherever we feel most comfortable.”

Some time later, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, while Kreacher busied himself keeping himself and the others supplied with snacks and drinks. The Closet was open on the table and he was quietly looking though some of the letters they had found in it, discovering things about his family. He had been there quite sometime before Ginny joined him, quietly walking into the room.

“Those two have gone to bed Harry.” She told him. “They didn't want to disturb you, or rather Hermione convinced Ron it was a good idea to let you be until morning. They're using the room that you and Ron used to share when we stayed here.”

“Ok!” He replied distractedly. 

She leant over him from behind and slipped her hands lightly round him, resting her chin softly on his shoulder. “What're you looking at love?” She asked.

He smiled. “Just some letters from Mum and Dad to Sirius, they date right back to the end of their school days. Ooh that’s nice.” 

Ginny had started kissing the back of his neck, “It's getting late, lets go see why you like Sirius’s old room so much.” She breathed softly.

He looked up, surprised. “Are you sure that's what you want Gin?”

“I am. I love you, trust you and I want to share your bed with you, so long as you are ready for us to do that too.”

“I am love.”

“Come on then.” She smiled.

They replaced the papers into the closet and shut the lid, wished Kreacher goodnight before, arms round each other, they made their way upstairs to the top floor and into Sirius room. As the door closed gently behind them, they faced each other and kissed, their arms creeping under their clothes as they held each other closely together.

They parted and crossed the room to either side of the bed. Harry undressed to his under pants and was about to reach for his pyjamas, which were neatly folded on the chair beside the bed.

“Don’t you dare.” Ginny warned from behind him. 

He twisted round while still seated to look at her, she was stood facing him dressed only in her knickers.

“I’m here to keep you warm Harry.” She grinned ,trying to look as innocent as an angel in her nudity.

Harry thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as Ginny, as she stood there coyly showing him her perfect body. She was, of course, also admiring him as he sat there, though she was concerned at the scars she could see on his back, but that could wait, for now.

They climbed into the bed and cuddled stroking each others backs as they kissed enjoying the feeling of each others skin next to their own. She slid her hand under his pants to squeeze his bottom and pulled him closer to her. 

“I love you Harry Potter.” She whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.

“I love you too Ginny Weasley.” He whispered back.

His hand found her bottom as he felt her breasts press against his chest, their passion grew, they felt totally at ease with their own nakedness with each other. It felt so natural to be almost completely naked with each other, even though this was the first time they had, had this much skin contact with each other. She felt his arms around her, so protective, so gentle, she purred with pleasure as she rolled onto her back trapping his hand between her knickers and buttock. His free hand stroking her stomached and navel as he nibbled her ear.

“That feels so good.” She moaned, turning her head to kiss him.

Her hand found his chest and she stroked it gently, it was his turn to moan.

He said as he gazed at her nakedness, admiring her. “You are so beautiful Ginny.”

He groaned as her fingers found his nipple, her eyes were closed and he continued to gently stroke her stomach.

“I know.” She giggled.

Neither of them let their hands roam too low nor did Harry let his go too high as he watched her. He leant over her and kissed her, as he did her hand slid round to his back and then his bottom which she squeezed. As he retreated after the kiss she opened her eyes and suddenly stopped, her eyes widened.

“What’s that Harry?” She asked sharply. 

He stopped. “What’s what?”

“This on your chest” 

He sat up and she outlined the shape of the fresh red scar on his chest gently with her finger, it was over his heart and roughly circular.

“Oh that’s where his killing curse hit me last week, the one that killed the Horcrux inside me.” He told her as if discussing the weather.

“Does it hurt?” She worried.

“No!”

“Did it hurt?”

Harry thought back to the forest. “No, it didn’t even hurt when he used the Cruciatus curse on me afterwards come to think of it.”

Calming, she gently kissed the scar.“ It’s so unfair you have to carry the scars he gave you, but I am proud to be with the only man that can. Though Harry, I know it's not what you are used to, but please remember, you now have me to help carry the burden, you will never have to be on your own ever again.”

He slid back down in the bed and took her in his arms. “I never thought you would take me back, you know, I always wanted you to, hoped you would, but thought I was expecting too much. I am so glad you did and I know I can share everything with you my love you’re the only person I can be sure I can do that with.”

They kissed and he rolled on to his back, she put her leg over his, cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I love you so much Ginny.” He told her.

“I love you Harry Potter, you are my man, the only one for me.” She grinned.

They lay cuddling, enjoying the warmth of their contact, until they both fell asleep.


	6. A Day With Teddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests Harry's Godson comes for a visit with his grandma who shows the youngsters how to decorate the Wizarding way. Ginny and Andromeda prepare a surprise for Harry. Ron delivers some family news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 6  
A Day with Teddy.

Molly woke, just as the sun was beginning to illuminate the floral patterned curtains that covered her bedroom window at the Burrow. Yawning and stretching, she glanced round the room, as was her custom each morning, ignoring the snores from the still sleeping Arthur beside her in the bed. She was still getting used to the thought that this house and the land around it were entirely theirs, lock, stock and barrel. They had always paid the mortgage payments on time, in fact they had been due to pay the next in a few days time, but now, quite suddenly, there were none to pay, their mortgage was a thing of the past, something they no longer needed to be concerned about. After so many years, it would take some getting used to, more of their money was now their own. Although her gaze round the room was her normal routine, this morning it felt different from any she had woken to here before.

It was the morning after they had left Ginny, their only daughter at Grimmauld place with her boyfriend, though she didn't recall that for a moment, but only a moment. She was a naturally early riser, but today was different, she realised that she had, in fact, woken even earlier than was usual for her. Having remembered where here each of her children were, she wondered if waking at this hour was because she knew that not one of her children was at home, despite the unscheduled holiday. Some kind of mother's instinct, sensing the absence of every one of her offspring perhaps, something she had thought she was used to after Ginny had gone to school, but this was different. She had known, of course, that one day everyone of them would have left the nest, but not quite so soon, or so suddenly as it seemed. She regretfully admitted that she was not ready for them all to have gone, not just yet, especially her youngest.

Although deep down she knew that her girl was sensible enough not to do anything that she didn't feel happy about, she was her daughters mother after all. Which meant that Molly knew just how spirited she could be, so was worried that Ginny would, perhaps, be very happy doing more than was strictly good for her. She also recalled how she was, herself, at Ginny’s age, which in all honestly did absolutely nothing to reassure her in the slightest. Realising now just why her parents had seemed so straight laced and over protective of her back then. She knew now, because now she was the parent which meant that every instinct she held screamed at her to lock her little girl away and never let her be alone with any boy ever again. She knew in reality that could not and should not do that or anything like it. Whilst she was, quite naturally, concerned for her daughter, she knew that after what the girl had been through and now she was almost of age, she had to let her make her own life. She also remembered how she had felt at Ginny's age and how she had rebelled against the boundaries her parents had set for her then. Lines she had crossed to be with Arthur, her man, just as young girls always would, but like her daughter she knew her own limits, only pushing those when she was ready to do so. 

She was not regretting the decision to let her only daughter, her youngest child, her baby, stay at Grimmauld Place, well not really anyway. She knew that both Ginny and Harry could be trusted in the normal course of things, but she also knew what it was like to be a teenager and that the couple would have almost certainly shared a bed for the night at the very least. Given half a chance, when she was that age, Molly knew very well that she would have and she knew Ginny would do the same. The problem was that, that knowledge did not make it any easier for her to be completely relaxed about it. She knew and understood the temptation they had placed on the two teens and as a parent she could not help, but to worry about it, hoping there would be no reason to regret it. She lay in the warmth of her bed, watching the sun illuminate her dressing table through the curtains, Arthur still asleep next to her, his steady rate of snoring an unchanging rhythm as she began to reminisce about her youngest child's life and how much the boy they had grown to love had always been part of it.

Molly had watched as her little fire angel, who had been so enamoured with the stories of Harry Potter as a toddler and the real story as far as it was known as she grew up, had become convinced the boy would be her friend and maybe, even hopefully more once she went to Hogwarts. By the day Ron started at Hogwarts for the first time she had been excited to go and see her brothers off rather than tearful as she normally was, she was a little calmer of her expectations of what would happen if she saw her idol, she had realised that her hero may not respond well to anyone simply rushing to him to give him a hug for example. Even so, she was very keen to see him that day at Kings cross, maybe even more, especially when she discovered that Dumbledore was worried he may not be able to find his way to the platform and had asked her mum to watch out for him. That day, when they had spotted him, he had been just an abandoned lost child, looking for the platform at Kings Cross station, on his way to Hogwarts for the first time, not a heroic figure that Ginny had imagined him to be, but fa from being disappointed Molly had seen her daughter fall even more for him. The girl's reaction had interested her, she knew it had not been the first time the pair had seen each other, simply the first either of them could remember Molly mused. The sight of Harry, so vulnerable, that day had pulled at her heart strings. Her daughter was first excited she had seen him and desperate to go to him, then later mortified that she had not gone to him herself, relieved he was an ordinary boy after all, not the heroic, untouchable person she had feared. Ginny had excitedly watched for Owls each day carrying letters home from any of her brothers, for news of Harry, each snippet of information increasing the girls yearning to wrap Harry in her arms. Though never more so than when a letter from Ron told them his friend expected to receive nothing for Christmas and had never received any gifts from the relatives he lived with. 

Receipt of this news had resulted in some fast knitting and baking by both of them, not to mention puzzlement at how his Muggle guardians could allow such a thing, but only after Molly had needed to calm her daughter. Ginny had been furious that poor Harry would not only not get any presents, but had never had any that he could remember, Molly had to admit that her daughter was clearly demonstrating, just why it was not a good idea to provoke either a red head or a descendant of the Prewitt family. She had angrily wanted to curse the boys relatives, then, when the anger had calmed over an hour later, broken down in floods of tears of compassion for him. It had taken quite some time for Molly to calm her sufficiently that they could start to do something about it. All before the girl had, unnecessarily as far as Molly was concerned, pleaded with her to make gifts for him and so they had both begun work. Even though they were not a rich family, they were happy to share what they had and her daughters request was something her instincts had already decided that she would be doing anyway, she was proud that her daughter wanted to as well.

Once Christmas was over, but before the year had changed they had received a polite, kind letter of thanks from Harry, brought by his wonderful Snowy Owl who had occasionally brought letters from Ron. Even though the letter had been addressed to Mr and Mrs Weasley as well as Ginny and they had all three been present on its arrival, the Owl had taken the letter for the ten-year old to receive. After that, Ginny had been keener than ever to see a post Owl approach, every piece of news of him was received with far more excitement than any about her brothers at the school. Molly watched as Ginny's feelings and excitement grew with each day crossed off the calendar to the day the school train would bring them back and she might have a chance to see him again.

As a woman who had also had a crush when she was young, she understood Ginny’s embarrassed silence that summer, when Harry stayed at the Burrow for the first time. She knew the emotions her daughter had felt, knew they were too powerful for an eleven-year old to understand fully or know how to cope with. She had then noticed, as only a mother spots these subtle changes in their child, that while she had slowly, over time, got over the awe of what Harry was to the Wizarding world, she had at last seen him for who he actually was. 

Ginny had grown more and more comfortable with his company and he with hers as time went on, not that they spent much time together, but when they did they were at ease with each other. Molly had watched how the love her daughter felt for Harry had grown, as well as the patience with which she had waited for him to notice her as something more than just Ron’s sister. Both had entered relationships with others, both following their hearts at the time, though Molly believed both were submitting to infatuation rather than anything more and so it had proved when they had at last shown each other their feelings for each other. She had advised and guided her daughter, when, last year, he had hurt her so much by reluctantly ending their burgeoning relationship, Molly had admired her daughters resulting resolve, not to give up on Harry, but to support him, wait for him and be there for him when his task was done. She had seen how at the wedding last summer he could not take his eyes off Ginny and the way she had looked at him, despite his disguise. Molly had known then, that if he survived the battle, her daughter would go to him and was not going to let him go again.

She had seen her daughters torment when it had appeared that Harry was dead, the girls determination to fight by his side in that final battle was for many more reasons than simply the noble ones. Then, later, once the fighting was over and he had, at last, managed to get away from all the attention, he went to what had been his dormitory room in Gryffindor tower to sleep. Ginny had sat herself next to his bed and with one look she had told everyone there was no way she would leave his side as he rested, woe betide anyone who tried to separate them. Molly had known it would be a worse battle than the one they had just completed, should anyone try. In the days since then she had seen that both her daughter and Harry could now feel the connection between them. She knew her daughter had finally got her man, but she also knew the temptation they had given the teenage couple and their hormones yesterday. So although she was confident that the decision she and Arthur had taken to trust them was the correct one, the small worry, about her only daughter remained and would do so until she saw them both again.  
   
Arthur stirred in the bed beside her, experience gained from their long years of marriage told Molly this was the first signs that he would be waking soon. She carefully rose so she would not disturb him and he could wake at his own pace, which was not entirely as selfless as it might seem. As soon as she was out of the bed she padded swiftly across the room to reach the bathroom, she would be able to complete her routine before he could wake properly. Once she had finished her morning routine several minutes later, she returned to the bedroom refreshed and wrapped in a towel, she crossed to the wardrobe, selected some clothes for the day and dressed. She looked in the mirror, waved her wand over her hair, which immediately shifted into its usual neat style. Happy, she nodded to herself in satisfaction, ready to start her day. 

Leaving the room, she paused on the landing and looked round, it was so familiar, yet so strange to her at the same time. It was so quiet, not even the sound of Ron snoring, which was one reason his room had been at the top of the house. It was a sound she had often heard from this landing over the years, it had been oddly comforting to hear when he had been home. The house felt empty to her, they were the only ones living here, the only ones in the building, even the ghoul that had once lived in the attic had left it seemed, there had been no sign of it since they had returned at least. Sighing and giving herself a shake to stop herself wallowing in self pity, she went down to the kitchen. 

She glanced at the grey, cooling embers of yesterdays fire in the grate, there was just enough still alive in it to make a Floo call. She could just check on Ginny and Harry, they might want breakfast cooking for them after all, she almost reached for the pot of powder on the mantel before stopping herself with a shake. No, she had promised herself she would not call Ginny when they had decided to leave them, she had to show them that the trust they had placed in the young couple was real, that it was more than just words no matter how tempting it was check up on them. A little annoyed with herself, she threw a log onto the fire instead, with luck it would catch and slowly burn away, keeping the fire alive for a while longer in case a call came through. Now Arthur was Kingsley's deputy, early morning calls would not be that uncommon. She added a cooling charm in front of the fireplace, they may need the fire for communication, but it certainly would not be needed to give heat today, already it was warm in the house, a glance out of the window showed it would be a sunny day. Maybe she would look at restoring her vegetable patch in the garden later, there was nothing like growing her own food for the table, but it was all a little neglected.   
   
Arthur came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, just as she started cooking breakfast for them both. He knew his wife well, he knew that although she had her back to him, the expression on her face would be one of worry. He knew, because he to felt a twinge in his heart when he thought of his baby girl, all alone, with another man, no matter how much he knew and trusted him. That was simply his heart though, in his head he knew she was no longer his baby girl, she was grown up and quite rightly wanted a life of her own. His daughter deserved no less, besides he knew that she had chosen well.  He crossed the room and wrapped his arms comfortingly around his wife.

“I know Molly, you are worried about her, so am I love.” He kissed her as she looked up at him.  
   
“I just remembered how we were at that age Arthur, that’s all.” She sighed wistfully.  
   
He grinned and chuckled despite himself. “Yes, so have I, but I also think after what the pair of them have been through they are responsible enough not to betray our trust in them. Besides whilst it is not quite the same thing, they have been alone at school for most of the year, except this last one since she started at Hogwarts.”

“Yes, but they are on their own, in his house, very likely sharing a bed. At school, with all those others around, they could hardly do much more than kiss in the broom cupboards and walk in the grounds.” Molly objected.

“Oh I think they could be far more ingenious than that, Ginny especially. After all dear, we were.” Arthur grinned.

“Arthur!” Molly looked at him sharply as she placed two mugs of steaming tea on the table, then her face softened as the memories flooded back. “You know, we were weren't we.” She smiled, setting his breakfast in front of him. “But, that doesn't mean they should be.”

“Look Mollywobbles, I know in our final year we found ways of being alone together and I am sure they had the opportunity at the end of last year, I am not so sure they have taken the chance and really I am not going to ask anyway. Unlike us they had bigger things to worry about, he was learning what he had to do to win a war that he really should not have had to be part of, and she had her OWLs.” Arthur picked up his knife and fork before observing. “Besides they both respect each other enough that they will not ask anything of the other that they are not ready for, they both showed that last year Molly. They have proven themselves more than once, look at how he took the trouble to talk about what he went through fully with her. Their connection is deep, deeper than they have realised, neither will make the other feel uncomfortable, neither wants to risk ruining what they have fought so hard for.”  
   
She sighed, sitting down with her own plate, a rack of toast floated onto the table between them. “I know that really Arthur, its why I am not going to be calling them to check what we already know, even though I am sorely tempted. I don’t know, I suppose it’s just, she’s the only girl and our youngest child, I need to get used to the fact she is growing up, only a couple of months until she comes of age.”  
   
“True, but she grew up in attitude a while ago, they have all had to with recent events. Mind you, she takes after you, you know. She knows what she wants and then gets it, so I can't help, but to feel a little sorry for Harry. Poor lad, he's just like me, trapped by a good woman, but of course like you did before him, he’s fallen for the Weasley charm.” Arthur grinned cheekily, then ducked as his wife threw her cloth at him.  
   
“Behave Arthur!” She smiled. “ Fine, I’ll stop worrying if you will Arthur, I know they are good kids.”  
   
“Does that go for Ron too?”  
   
Molly's hand shot to her mouth. “Oh goodness, isn’t that awful. There I was thinking of Ginny alone, not Ron at all, well apart from missing his snoring that is, but yes it does, besides Hermione will keep him in check.”  
   
“As Ginny will Harry, if she has to. I don’t think we need to worry though they are all sensible kids at heart. What time are we due at the Granger's by the way?” Arthur changed the subject.  
   
“At ten, why do you ask?”  
   
“Oh no reason.” Said Arthur finishing his breakfast, he drained his mug then stood up, walked out of the  kitchen door and crossed the yard to the chicken hut.

The residents of a house on a square in London were also rising to the new day, dressing and leaving their rooms for breakfast in a room overlooking the park opposite. A large man was the last to enter the room, he went over to the side table where someone, he didn't care who, had left a variety of food. Cereals, which he ignored, Fruit, which he passed over, a variety of breads that went unheeded. He finally reached the hot selection where he piled his plate with rashers of bacon, sausages, fried eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, black pudding, hash browns, baked beans and fried bread, a rack of toast completing his selection. Looking round he noticed his wife eating a bowl of cereal, he couldn't care less what their guards were eating, but was disappointed to notice his son had selected a variety of fruit, just as he had for most of their time away. The boy had only had what he would call a proper breakfast once a week or when he had gone to help on that farm and eaten there. He shook his head, he would be glad when they were home and he could get his son out of these abnormal habits which he had developed. He had, had a good fry up for breakfast every day since he had been weaned, it had done him no harm, his son had been the same until that damn school had believed he needed to lose weight. To see the boy choosing that monkey food when good proper food was freely available, was simply unnatural, what kind of person would choose to eat that muck, unless they had been brain washed into it. Continuing to shake his head in disbelief, he moved to the table and put his plate down.  
   
“Where did you go last night Dudders?” He asked his son, barely noticing his wife interrupting her meal and pouring him a mug of tea from the pot.

Dudley sighed, looking at the plate his father had put down, he could hardly believe that a similar mountain of food had been typical of his own breakfast choice for most of his life. Yes he had resented the diet he had been put on by the nurse at Smeltings at first, but now he enjoyed the larger variety of food he ate, appreciating it, rather than simply eating for the sake of it. He knew his father disapproved, but that was not the only thing the man would not like that Dudley intended to do in the future, however for now it was better to drip feed the changes and keep the peace. “Just for a walk in the park opposite Dad, met a couple who own one of the large houses in a neighbouring square. It’s quite nice to be able to go out on my own again, but I do miss the hills we had in Derbyshire.” He stated simply.  
   
His father was the only one in the room who didn’t know the truth of Dudley’s evening walk and who he had actually met. They had all decided last night that as Vernon was so happy to be heading home, they would not spoil it, there was no point creating problems where there should be none. For Petunia the events of the night before had given her much to think about, on top of everything she had seen in their months in hiding. She had watched for her son returning, stood in front of the window of the room they were now in. Dedalus had told her that Dudley had gone over to the park to see his cousin, the man had been with him when he had seen Harry with a girl, he knew she was a Weasley so had to be Ginny, cross the street into the park. They had both instantly recognised him, although he had changed, the months had not been kind to the way he held himself, though perhaps he was still nursing injuries. Later as her son had returned through the door, she had seen her nephew and the ginger haired girl, who seemed somewhat familiar, leaving the park, but her attention was not on the girl, she was watching her nephew. He seemed, to her, to be even skinnier than before, but she was relieved that he was obviously well and happy. 

She had surprised herself being genuinely pleased to see her nephew whole and hearty, although she could not bring herself to go out and speak to him, she was not ready for that, not yet, she had too much to consider about herself. She had turned back into the room to find her son, Dedalus and Hestia there, she walked to the table and sat, looking at the other three expectantly, after a moment they joined her, the four had talked whilst her husband had been safely out of the way, taking a bath. Dedalus and Hestia were still cautious and protective of their charges, the wizard confessed that he had followed Dudley, but had stayed well clear when he had seen that Dudley had met his cousin safely. Then they discussed their plans for keeping in touch, while attempting to guide Vernon into accepting that she and Dudley wanted to be on good terms with Harry. 

That had been last night and the conversation had ceased the moment Vernon had emerged from the bathroom, so even this morning he had no idea who Dudley had visited with, or that the meeting had been more than cordial.

“Well only another few days or so and we shall be back to our old life Dud.” Vernon told his son cheerfully. “That's something to look forward to, the end of this disruption the freak caused us,  We shall never have to see the runt again, think of that, finally we are free of the ungrateful brat, our lives can return to normal and you can start having proper food again son.”   
   
Petunia looked at her husband in despair, almost sick at the thought of going back to their old life. She had gained something whilst they had been in Derbyshire, something that she had not had in a very long time, self esteem, real self worth gained from having a life that was outside their home, more than being just a housewife. She had enjoyed running the Post office, getting to know the villagers and being a valued part of the community, liked for being herself, not simply as a source of gossip, it had given her a purpose beyond just looking after her son and house as she had in Little Whinging. Dudley of course no longer needed her, he had grown up, she had surprised herself while she had watched him grow and develop in the village, he was fast becoming a fine, thoughtful young man. He was becoming his own person, rather than a clone of his father, as she had once expected he would be, but he had over come all that, she could see he was already more than Vernon, who had failed completely to see the change in his son. She had been saddened to leave the post office, the village and that life, returning to Privet Drive seemed to her a backward step, one she was not looking forward to. The people in the village had been so welcoming, friendly and genuine, not at all like those back in Little Whinging, who were back stabbing and so false, not one would she describe as a friend. She would not be returning to that life if she had a choice, but she had nowhere else to go, she had to follow Vernon.  
   
Dudley noticed his mothers expression, it showed a response he shared, though he was not sure it would be for the same reasons. His father was clearly oblivious to the fact that his son was determined that he would not be resuming his old life and had already begun building the foundations of his new one. He had even asked Dedalus to introduce him to Mrs. Figg, as a way of keeping in touch with the magical world and as a route to contact Harry if he needed one. The wizard had been only to pleased to agree this, he had grown fond of the once spoilt boy and promised to stay in touch with him as well.   
   
Unknown to the Dursley family, whilst they were eating breakfast that morning, number four Privet Drive was swarming with wizards, all dressed as Muggle workmen supposedly carrying out improvements to the house, which was in fact being checked for curses and made safe ready to be secured for the families return. Vernon's desire to be completely free of the magical world would not be happening, at least not for the time being, the protection of new wards would be keeping them safe for another year at least. 

The family had been told they could not move back in straight away, not until Mr. Dursley’s return to work had been arranged and the ministry had modified the memories of the staff for the second time, at least. His colleagues would believe he had simply returned from a sabbatical, not that he had mysteriously disappeared for almost a year and they had forgotten he ever existed as they believed at present. 

Dudley had left school and was going to work in the offices of a catalogue company's warehouse as a trainee, helping to oversee the distribution of orders and the ordering of products for it, a job the ministry had arranged for him. They had even arranged for him to start driving lessons, which would give him some independence. The new life he aimed for, was slowly building, he had even offered to give his mother some money each week from his wage, which while not high was generous for a trainee, towards his keep, though he had done so out of his fathers hearing. Dudley had truly changed and he hoped his cousin had seen that during their few minutes together, he thought it was likely he had. Regretfully, despite his outburst standing up to the man the other day, he knew his father wouldn't, he just hoped that one day he might, the next weeks and months would tell him if he would. 

Harry was woken that morning by a gentle blowing in his ear, he smiled and opened his eyes as he turned his head and looked fondly at Ginny who was laid facing him in the bed, a grin on her face.

“Morning handsome.” She smiled, her hand beginning to stroke his chest.

“Morning beautiful.” He grinned. “I could get used to waking up like that every day.” He added then kissed her.  
   
She rolled on top of him as they kissed; he wrapped his arms round her and she began stroking his hair.

“I wish we could stay like this all day.” She whispered cheekily.  
   
“So do I, but I think Mrs. Tonks might object if we stay here while she visits, especially in our current state of undress, not that I'm complaining you understand.” He chuckled.  
   
They carried on kissing and cuddling until a few minutes later when, with a pop, Kreacher appeared carrying a tray with their breakfast on it.

“I am sorry to disturb you master, mistress, but it is already nine 'o' clock and Mrs. Tonks will be here in an hour with master's Godson.” The elf informed them, placing the tray on the dressing table then leaving them to it. 

Ginny and Harry giggled, she rolled off him and he fetched the tray as she lay in bed watching him move, almost naked, across the room, grinning appreciatively and mischievously. They sat up in bed eating breakfast from the tray, then got up, preparing for the day. As they were going downstairs Ron and Hermione came out of the room Ron and Harry used to share when the house was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
   
“Morning you two, did you sleep well?” Harry asked.  
   
The pair looked at each other, blushed and giggled.  
   
“Ok, I shouldn't have asked.” Harry grinned.  
   
The two couples went into the sitting room, which was the room they had decided they would decorate first. The post arrived just as they sat down most of it was for Ginny, every item she received was either a furniture catalogue or home decorating literature.  
   
“When did you order those? “ Harry chuckled, he was glad she had got them, though surprised she had as well.  
   
“I sent for them last night, while you were in the kitchen.” She said a little guiltily, then saw his face and perked up. “I told you I’ve given up trying not to accept it’s my house as well as yours. I thought we could look through these with Mrs. Tonks and get rid of the old stuff, make the place more our own. I’ve never had to furnish a house before, I’d like her help, you don’t mind do you, Harry?”  
   
“Not in the slightest Gin, I’m glad you have, it’s a great idea.” He hugged her.  
   
“Blimey, put each other down for a bit will you, it‘s getting annoying seeing you two at it all the time.” Ron did not look happy this time. “I am getting sick of seeing you constantly pawing each other.”  
   
“Ron stop it!” Scolded Hermione sharply, “You have got to accept that Ginny and Harry are a couple and be happy for them. The rest of your family have and so can you, or do you want me to stop doing the same with you?”  
   
“Ok, ok” Ron surrendered instantly. “I’m sorry, I’m just having difficulty seeing my best mate and little sister like that. I am glad for you both, but it just seems a bit odd really.”  
   
“I forgive you this time Ronald, but only because you have always been a little slow to catch up with the rest of us.” Said Ginny coldly. “However, I give you fair warning, do not make me choose between what I want for me and you, because you will not like the answer you get. What Harry and I get up to, or don't get up to together is our business, no one else's. Remember, I had to tell you that when Harry and I were together before and I won‘t say it again. Our parents and other brothers accept that I have as much right to a life of my own as you have, the right to choose what I do just as you do. I have chosen that my life is going to be with Harry, at least as far as we can tell at the moment, though I expect that to be the rest of our lives, so it‘s way past the time you realised that and accepted it without reservation, just as the rest of the family have.”

Harry nodded his agreement. “Ron, just remember, you are my best mate, but I love Hermione like a sister, yet I haven’t a problem with you two, have I? Hers and your happiness is too important to me for that, as long as you are both happy that is all that matters to me. You know I am not going to do anything to deliberately hurt Ginny, you also know that I spent every night while we were on our mission, in that tent, watching for her on the marauders map. We are together because we want to be Ron, not to hurt or embarrass you and we are not going to split up because you or anyone else can‘t accept us.” Said Harry

A very subdued Ron hung his head.“Your quite right all of you; I had forgotten that you had said that to me Ginny and that you think of Hermione that way Harry, it works always round doesn’t it. We mustn’t lose sight of our friendship and I need to remember that my sister isn‘t little any more, that she will always be my sister no matter who she is with, I‘m sorry, both of you.”  
   
Ron's outburst dealt with they began looking at the home decoration pamphlets and magazine's which gave Harry and Ginny some ideas for the house. At quarter to ten Ron and Hermione went to Diagon alley to do some shopping, they agreed to get some paint charts and wall paper samples for Harry and Ginny, as well as to collect their new key‘s for their Gringotts vaults. In the absence of any available Weasley's, Aylwin and another member of ministry security had been arranged to meet them at the Cauldron to escort them in Diagon Alley to avoid a repetition of the day before's incident, so they could not be late. It also gave Harry and Ginny the morning alone with Teddy and Mrs. Tonks, Harry wanted to take Mrs. Tonks out for lunch so they would all meet up at the Cauldron, Harry would send his owl if there was a change of plan.   
   
Ginny was feeding Harry’s new owl some treats. “He’s a handsome owl Harry and did really well when I sent him with the notes for the catalogues. He is really keen, you should have seen how proud he was when I was telling him how many he had to deliver and when he got back having done it.” Ginny said.

“He’s a character all right, just like Hedwig was.” Harry agreed.  
   
The owl was watching them expectantly.  
   
“Harry we haven’t given him a name yet.”  
   
“No I was thinking about that.” He walked up to the bird and stroked its head “How about Wulfric or Ignotus.”  He suggested the names of two of the original owners of the Hallows.  
   
The owl huffed and gave a look of disgust to him, thus rejecting the names.  
   
“No he doesn’t like them Harry, how about Tiberius.” Suggested Ginny. 

The owl hooted his approval and flapped his wings.  
   
“Tiberius it is then.” Harry laughed. “You have a real knack for naming owls Ginny”   
   
She grinned, Ginny had also named Ron’s little Owl, which was whizzing round above their heads in its usual excitement. “Pig calm down will you.” She called to the owl. 

Pigwidgeon landed on top of the dresser and looked at them as if to say. “I was only flying, no harm in that you know.”  
   
The door bell rang, Ginny leapt in joy, a broad grin spread across her face. “Teddy’s here!” She yelled happily and ran to the lobby.  
   
Harry followed her at a more sedate pace, though no less keen to see his godson.“Competition from my own godson and I lose every time.” He teased.   
   
“Well of course my dear, after all he's far cuter than you, so what else do you expect.” Ginny laughed back at him.  
   
Kreacher opened the door and Mrs. Tonks came in with a dark blue crib floating at her side. Kreacher took her coat as Harry and Ginny welcomed her warmly.  
   
They went into the sitting room; Teddy was asleep so Ginny left him in his crib which she set on the coffee table. Harry handed Mrs. Tonks the Gringotts key, for Teddy’s vault.  
   
“Thank you, Harry, but it was naughty of you to do that, you know.” Mrs. Tonks scolded, although she was smiling. “Nymphadora and Remus have left him with enough, but it is very generous of you, I appreciate it and I know he will when he is older.”  
   
“What else are God fathers for?” Harry chuckled.  
   
Teddy woke up a moment later, Ginny picked him up and he gurgled happily. “Oh he’s so cute, he looks so like Tonks.”  
   
Mrs. Tonks smiled. “Yes he does doesn’t he; he’s taken to you by the looks of it Ginny, I am pleased. Now you two, from what Molly tells me that it would appear that Harry has found a god mother for little Teddy here. I must admit, I was worried at first, but seeing you together at the funeral removed all my concerns, I can see the two of you are made for each other. The naming ceremony is at the end of July, actually coincidentally I understand its on your birthday Harry, I hope you don’t mind, it was the earliest I could get it I'm afraid and it was only later I realised it was that day. I would be honoured Ginny, if you would agree to be at Harry’s side and be Teddy’s official god mother and I know Remus and Nymphadora would have been too.”  
   
Ginny’s eyes glistened. “I would love to, Mrs. Tonks, thank you.”  
   
“Good that’s settled then and please, both of you stop calling me Mrs. Tonks, it makes me feel so old, not to mention that I keep expecting my late mother in law to appear whenever I hear it. You really wouldn't want that to happen, believe you me, she never forgave me for taking her son off her. My name is Andromeda, I should be pleased if you would use it, I may be Teddy’s Grandma, but that shouldn’t stop us from being friends, I hope.” She laughed.  
   
They chatted nearly all the rest of the morning, Kreacher ensuring the tea pot was never emptied for them, he had also left a delicious Victoria sponge cake with thick clotted cream for them. Andromeda was delighted to be asked about decorating and furnishing the house, she entered into it with the enthusiasm of a young girl. Her excitement was contagious, soon she and Ginny were dashing round the house, speeding from room to room, furniture catalogues in hand, picking pieces for each in turn and having a wonderful time. All the while Harry was left to look after Teddy, a task he was glad Kreacher helped him with, he had no experience of looking after babies while it was second nature to the Elf, even so he found looking after the youngster was very enjoyable. 

The two ladies arrived back in the sitting room, having placed orders for everything needed to get each room fully furnished in a brighter, more comfortable style than it was presently, it would all be delivered later that afternoon. They had even arranged that the old furniture that wasn’t needed would go to St Mungo’s for the visitor’s quarters and to wizards who could use it, although some of the sofa‘s, comfy chairs and other pieces that would be useful, were going to go to Hogwarts for use in the Gryffindor Common room. 

Having spent the morning organising the house with Ginny, Andromeda was happy to go out with them both, she transfigured a set of wheels for the crib so it would look like a Muggle pram in the streets before they left. They went to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, but Harry’s plan to treat Andromeda failed as she insisted she was going to pay and would brook no argument from them. The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was pleasant, though slow, pushing the pram did not prevent Andromeda and Ginny from stopping at any shop window that caught their interest. Harry went to take a turn pushing, but was stopped by the two women, who insisted they would set the pace and didn't want him speeding off because he didn't want to look at the shop windows.

Once again with all the attention Harry and Ginny were attracting when they arrived at the Cauldron, even with a baby present, Tom gladly gave them a private room so they could eat in peace. Ron and Hermione arrived with a pile of wall paper samples and paint charts for them to look at, they all had fun looking at some of the really awful designs available alongside the good ones, before choosing what they actually wanted. Ginny and Andromeda had a good idea what they needed for each room, including carpets.

Teddy was enjoying the attention he was getting from everyone, especially Ginny and Hermione who had learned how to feed him from his bottle. The two girls conned Ron into winding him, they all laughed at his expression when Teddy burped loudly in his ear.

Andromeda was enthusiastic about helping them shop for the paint and wallpaper, in a nearby muggle shop where most of the samples had come from, then returned to the house with them to help make a start as well. Ron was gob smacked as she enthusiastically organised them, then sent the pasted wall paper flying up the walls with a mere flick of her wand, while paint brushes danced round at the merest wave, efficiently painting the ceilings and woodwork as needed. Rooms were being perfectly completed in next to no time, with not a drip of paint or paste spilt. She showed them how to work the spells properly so by tea time the whole of the ground floor and Kitchen was completed, giving it all a brighter, fresh look and just in time for the new furniture to arrive. 

Each piece arrived one at a time on the door step together with an elf or two as necessary to carry it, at high speed, into the house. They placed the item in the hallway then popped away with one of the old pieces which had been placed near the bottom of the stairs ready for them by some of their fellows. The furniture was moved efficiently around the house and placed in the appropriate rooms by a second team of elves, who also ensured the old was placed ready to be taken away. It took nearly an hour for all the new furniture to be carried in and the old removed, a hectic hour with Ginny and Andromeda standing on the stairs giving instructions to the elves as piece after piece came in. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kreacher could only stand and watch as the two witches directed the work. Ginny, with Andromeda's help, had chosen some beautiful antique style pieces which fitted perfectly with scale of the rooms and the style of the house, which was now rapidly becoming a warm, welcoming home for the couple. 

Once the furniture was in and the Elves had left Andromeda and Ginny came down the stairs laughing together. “Well done Ginny.” The older woman grinned. “I can see having brothers has enabled you to quickly get Harry trained to recognise that the best thing is, to just let us girls get on with it.”

It was nearly dinner time, so they all got washed, then settled in the kitchen, which was now brightly decorated and looked very clean, for a meal. Even Kreacher’s cupboard had been given a fresh coat of paint, he was very pleased with it, he had been reluctant to let them do it before the other rooms were complete, but had not argued when Ginny insisted. Teddy had slept most of the afternoon while they worked, but he had woken while they were eating, both Ginny and Hermione took turns giving him his bottle while they had their meal in between. This time it was Harry’s turn to wind him, he was rewarded with Teddy being a little sick down his shoulder.  
   
“That’s supposed to be good luck.” Grinned Andromeda as the others laughed at Harry.  
   
Ginny cleaned Harry down whilst Kreacher brought him a change of  T shirt and Teddy fell happily to sleep in his god fathers arms. Harry gently laid the baby back in his crib, careful not to disturb him, he looked so peaceful, then changed his shirt. Harry had fallen for his late friends son and fellow Marauders heir as much as the girls had, he was glad he would be able to help Andromeda bring the youngster up. All to soon it was time for Teddy and his grandmother to leave for home.

“Thanks for your help Andromeda, it's been a really good day.” Harry grinned to her. “There is no doubt we wouldn’t have got anywhere near as much done without you.”  
   
“Oh that’s fine Harry, to be honest I’ve enjoyed myself more today than I have in a long time, it’s been fun, made me feel like I was your age again.”   
   
“I’m glad!” Ginny replied. “Don’t be a stranger, you are more than welcome here any time, it’s been great meeting you properly.”  
   
“Yes!” Added Harry. “You will always be welcome Andromeda and Teddy of course.”  
   
“Oh I imagine he will love coming to see his Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny as he grows up and I want you two to know, I am here for you both whenever you need me. You know where I am and you will always be welcome at the cottage, but more than that if you ever need help with anything, or just a friendly ear, I am here for you no matter what.” Andromeda stood up. “Anyway we must get home and leave you young couples to enjoy yourselves, it is nearly time for me to give Teddy his bath, thank you for a lovely day, all of you.”  
   
She hugged both Harry and Ginny warmly. “We shall see you both again soon.” She said, then picked up the crib with Teddy and waving, she Flooed home. They had, had a fun day and they all had enjoyed seeing them both.

That evening Harry and Ginny were laid on one of the new plump sofas, in the freshly decorated sitting room, cuddling. Ron and Hermione had gone out, to the Leaky Cauldron for the evening, they had asked if Harry and Ginny would like to join them, but they had preferred to stay in this evening, enjoying the fruits of the days labour, so they had the house to themselves. Kreacher had brought them a light supper around nine o’clock and kept the fire going in the room for them, which had a new comfortable, luxurious feel to it, thanks to the carpet and furnishings Ginny had chosen and the newly decorated walls. Even the decorative plaster mouldings, which formed framed panels on the walls had been spruced up with a fresh golden colour surrounding the light paintwork, each had an ornate light fitting at it's centre. The decorative cornice separating wall and ceiling was refreshed, with new paint, while on the ceiling the plaster work in the corners formed by the central oval were filled with original plasterwork which could now be appreciated, thanks to the contrasting paint behind them.

An ornate, but not overwhelming, original crystal chandelier hung, glistening in the fire light, from the centre of the ceiling rose which itself was the only decorative piece in the oval of smooth plaster that covered most of the area. The large gold framed mirror which had been retained though restored, over the fireplace looked like new, set against the classic broad striped wall paper of that wall which contrasted well with the other three plain walls which were broken only by the panels picked out by the moulded plaster borders. The three tall windows along the outer wall opposite the fire had new tied back pelmet curtains and the window seats were freshly upholstered to match. Now the room was furnished with three sofas, arranged centrally around a large circular carpet in front of the fireplace, with an ornate coffee table in the centre of them. A small table with a vase on it with a chair on either side were positioned at one end of the room with a bureau and chair in the corner near the window, a side board at the other end. The couple were happy and content as they lay on the luxurious sofa  directly opposite the fire, the dancing flames reflecting around the otherwise unlit, by choice, room, Ginny in Harry’s arms. They were both tired, but content, it had been a very enjoyable if busy day.   
   
“Might get the upstairs levels decorated tomorrow, thanks to Andromeda’s spells.” Said Harry thoughtfully.  
   
“Hmm!” Agreed Ginny. “Perhaps, it would be good to get it all done before we go back to Hogwarts, anyway the new bathroom suites are due to arrive tomorrow as well.”  
   
“New bathroom suites? Well I guess they did need replacing really, another thing off the to do list. It’s a shame the place is going to be empty while we are away at school though, it’s beginning to feel like home, thanks to you.”  
   
“No, its thanks to Andromeda mostly, but yes it feels like we belong here now that we have made a mark on it doesn’t it. We are so lucky Harry, I never thought I would be able to say it, but we have everything we could need.”  
   
“I know my Love, I could stay laid here with you for ever.”  
   
“Me too.”  
   
They fell silent, simply enjoying each others company, truly relaxing for the first time in their own home. The glow of the fire light was dancing round the room creating  hypnotic patterns on the walls, it was the only light in the room, neither had wanted Kreacher to light the lamps when he had asked. So he had simply drawn the curtains against the cold spring night outside and kept them supplied with refreshments to help themselves to. The weather outside was cold, the frost risk even in London had not quite passed yet, although this evening was not cold enough for that so far and it was unlikely that the temperature would get that low, Winter was reluctant to give way to Spring just yet this year it seemed.

With the view of the outside world closed off by the curtains, the room had become very snug, laid as they were, in the small area of the room separated off by the three sofa's, it was incredibly cosy and intimate. Ginny’s soft breathing soon told Harry she had fallen asleep, he smiled, content, with Ginny in his arms. This was the time he had longed for, the time with no prophesy to worry about, the beginning of their time to live. It wasn‘t too long, before he too fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how much later he was vaguely aware of the room door opening.  
   
“Hush Ron, don’t wake them.” 

Harry heard Hermione’s voice, which became insistent. “Ron come on, it can wait, we can always tell them in the morning at breakfast.”  
   
“Its all right, I’m awake.” Harry yawned, looking round, Kreacher had lit a couple of the lamps while they had slept.  
   
“So am I.” Ginny stretched then sat up. “What’s up?”  
   
“Great news!” Shouted Ron excitedly, he enthusiastically pointing to Ginny, “You are going to be an Aunt.”  
   
“What?” Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake in shock, he looked at Hermione.  
   
“No, not me.” Hermione said hurriedly and rolled her eyes at the idea. “If Uncle Ronald would calm down for long enough, he could tell you the news properly.”  
   
Harry relaxed back into a semi awake state.  
   
“What? Oh yes well, we.” Ron pointed to himself and Hermione before continuing. “Saw George and Bill at the Cauldron. Bill had been to the shop on his way home after visiting the Burrow to tell them the news, great isn't it.”  
   
Ron looked at them all meaningfully, as if he expected everything to be clear after that explanation.  
   
Ginny looked at him, still bleary eyed. “Ron, we are tired, having been just woken up by some unsubtle sibling or other bouncing round talking in a loud voice. I suspect there is a strong possibility that I am also speaking for Harry when I say that, although we might have a slim chance to be able to discern the full story from the clues you have just given us, thus far, if we were wide awake.  Although I have my doubts, however we, as I mentioned a moment ago, are not wide awake enough to translate this strange language know as Ronese. So unless you expect us to congratulate you for recognising two of our brothers, which at times is an achievement for you Ron, then I for one would appreciate it if, you could, possibly, from the kindness of your heart, bloody well get on with it.”  
   
“What thoughtless sibling woke you Gin?” Ron asked puzzled. “ I didn't know any were here, who's visiting?”  
   
Ginny groaned. “You, you great lumbering ginger pile of dense matter. Now what have me being an Aunt, George and Bill visiting the Burrow and the Cauldron got in common?”  
   
“Oh yes that, well actually it was only Bill who went to see Mum and Dad, he hadn't told George by then.” Ron explained.  
   
This time the pause was longer before Ginny cracked. “Told him what Ronald?” She snapped.  
   
“The same thing he told Mum and Dad.” Said Ron as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
   
Groaning again, Ginny looked to the floor, suppressing a scream of frustration. “Merlin save me from obtuse brothers.” She shook her head and looked up at him, smiling sweetly and spoke in a voice initially liberally sprinkled with honey, before it firmed and her expression hardened. “Right Ron, brother dearest, you seem to have some momentous news to impart. Perhaps you might do us the favour of enlightening Harry and I as to the precise nature of this information, before I reacquaint you forcibly with my newly created pet bats exiting your nose at a rapid pace.”   
   
Recognising that Ginny was indeed close to the end of her tether Hermione interceded. “Ron will you just tell them Bills news, or I will.” She instructed.  
   
“What? Oh yes well to cut a long story short.” Ron said then took a breath.  
   
“Too late.” Muttered Harry under his breath so only Ginny heard him.   
   
“Stop it Harry, don't confuse him any more than he already is.” She hissed, hitting his leg.  
   
Oblivious to this Ron continued. “Bill told us that Fleur is one month Pregnant according to the local healer, meaning the baby is due in late January next year.” He finished proudly.  
   
Ginny was suddenly wide awake, her frustration with Ron forgotten. “Fleur’s pregnant, brilliant, Harry we have got to go see her.”  
   
“ All right, but not right now, it's late, at least I guess it is.” He looked at the clock above the fire and saw it was almost mid night. “Let’s send Tiberius first make sure it’s convenient to visit with them tomorrow sometime, that way we can congratulate them as well.” He smiled at her excitement.  
   
They sent a letter to Bill and Fleur, then drank to their health, before Hermione dragged Ron to bed.  
   
They had liked the room they had shared the night before, so had decided they would not move rooms as they might have so had headed off to sleep in it again. Ginny lay back on the sofa once more, with her head on Harry’s lap.  
   
“We ought to think about going to bed soon love, have you decided which room you want to try tonight?” Harry asked her.  
   
“ I have Harry.” She said cautiously. “Please don’t be angry my love, I know we said we would choose together, but Andromeda and I have prepared a bit of a surprise for you.”  
   
“How could I be angry with you for that Gin.” He said, not knowing what to expect, but trusting her judgement implicitly.  
   
“Good, come on then, let’s go to bed.” She held out her hand to lead him.  
   
Harry was really puzzled as he took her hand and she led him out of the room, when had she and Andromeda had time to prepare a surprise? They had hardly left his sight after they returned home after Lunch, perhaps that was it, they had done something before they had gone out. Prepared whatever it was while they had been planning the décor, while he had looked after Teddy leaving them to it, he could think of no other time when they could have done anything. Unless of course they had done some shopping without telling him, maybe they had bought something to surprise him with, that was possible he thought as he allowed himself to be guided from the room. Neither of them noticed Kreacher appear behind them, clearing up what had been left, smiling to them before extinguishing the lights. 

Ginny led Harry by the hand up the first flight of stairs and stopped next to the wall which Mrs. Black's portrait had been on. She opened the door to one side of the wall, to a room Harry had not yet been in, mainly because until yesterday it had been next to the wall where Mrs. Black’s portrait had hung. George, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley had cleared this room after the portraits removal, so he had, had no reason to go in there yet. Which made him realise how little of the house he had explored yet. Harry thought this was probably what had been the master bedroom of the house, now he came to think of it.  
   
“This is our room my love.” Ginny led him in.” I fell in love with it as soon as Andromeda and I saw it this morning, when we were looking at furniture, even though it needed redecorating, I could see it was a stunning suite. It’s all new now and we decorated it this afternoon.”  
   
“How? I was with you the whole time, except for the few minutes I was finding that paint for the drawing room you wanted.” He asked amazed at how wonderful the room looked.  
   
“I’m sorry Harry, I Confunded you so you wouldn’t find it, then we came up and did this. When we had finished I removed the charm, just as we went back in there, you just thought it was a few minutes, it was nearer thirty. Can you forgive me?” Ginny looked worried.  
   
“Of course I can, just don't make a habit of it love.” He laughed reassuringly and cuddled her, then looked round. “The room is fantastic.”  
   
The room was large, another chandelier, probably original to the house, made of hundreds of crystals hung from the high ceiling. The walls were white with pale pink panels which were surrounded with moulded plaster frames. There were three tall windows divided into smaller panes along one wall, overlooking the street and green below.  A walk in wardrobe with dressing room was through one door at the far end of the room while another led to a private bathroom, a door connected the two. The antique style furniture included a large four poster bed with white curtains, bedside tables on either side and a large oak linen chest at its foot, was dominating the other end of the room. In front of the fire was a sofa set on a circular carpet, the rest of the floor was highly polished oak boards. There was a large desk beneath one window and a dressing table under another whilst the centre one had a table with a vase on it; these were all white with gold detailing as were the bedside tables and chairs on either side of the bed. Another large mirror like the one in the living room in a gold ornate frame was above the fire place, it had a Gryffindor Banner on either side of it. It was a truly breath taking and very luxurious room.  
   
Ginny closed the door behind her and pushed him gently towards the bed, she removed her T shirt and they embraced.  
   
“Ginny.” He said gently.  
   
“What my love?” She breathed.  
   
“I love you.”  
   
“I love you too.”  
   
“But, I really need to ask you something my love?”  
   
“What is it my dear?” She asked him kissing his neck.  
   
“How on earth do you undo this thing?”   
   
He was trying to undo her Bra, she laughed, leant against him reached round with one hand and undid the catch “Like this!” She said.  
   
Task done she stepped back allowing the tricky under garment to fall away. They kissed and undressed each other until again they were stood in their pants only. Harry was admiring her beauty again while she led him onto the bed.  
   
“You know I’m not ready to do everything Harry?” She said.  
   
“I know.” He said. “I don't think I am yet either, it’s too soon, there’s no rush to do everything though. We have the rest of our lives, plenty of time to worry about that Gin.”  
   
They lay cuddling on the bed, kissing knowing they understood each other; their hands again sought each others bottoms as they kissed, after a few minutes Ginny rolled onto her back, his hand stroked her stomach again.  
   
“Come here.” She whispered and moved his hand to her breast.   
   
Harry kissed her neck, as he cupped her gently.  
   
“That feels lovely Harry.” She murmured dreamily.  
   
They kissed and her hand slid down his chest, her finger began to trace the outline of his pants. He groaned with pleasure at her touch as her finger ran its course along his inner thighs he rolled onto his back. Her finger continued to gently follow the line of the material, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. She slid her hand to his shoulder as they kissed, his hand slipped from her breast. She cuddled up to him and soon they were both asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who have left Kudos for this story.  
> Until next time.  
> Tgfoy


	7. Neville, Luna and the Late Caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron stumbles in where he wishes he hadn't. Neville and Luna visit. Fleur gives her verdict. Arthur lets something slip, much to Molly's dismay. and the last night before the return to Hogwarts still holds a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7  
Neville, Luna and a Late Caller

Harry was woken early the next morning, from a most pleasant dream, typical of the ones he had more frequently now than ever in his life before. Although he still had nightmares on occasion, varying between the usual ones he had always had about his parents murder, though they had become much rarer. If he had one these0 days they were usually about the events of the battle, victims coming back to life and berating him for their deaths, or where he had failed in his quest completely and he had been defeated at Hogwarts. Although he still had them, most nights since the battle had contained much more pleasant dreams. He had an increasing number of good ones which he enjoyed most nights now it seemed, most of those revolved around Ginny, of course and their futures together with a family around them. 

The sound of a very persistent, sharp, tapping noise at the window, a few moments before, sounded again. It was something hard, sharply hitting glass repeatedly, then paused before resuming once more. Harry realised it had been this noise that had awoken him, he looked round the room, trying to see what was causing it. The sunlight of another bright spring day was filtering through the new curtains, so as he opened his eyes he could make out a small shadow cast on them. Reassured by its shape and size that it was highly unlikely that someone had managed to climb up to the window to attempt to and get in, as far as he could tell, he disentangled himself from Ginny carefully so as not to wake her and walked across the room to the window which the shadow was being cast through. He peeped through the curtain, Tiberius was there, Harry drew back the drapes and slid the sash up, opening the window. The owl hopped in and hooted, proudly puffing out his chest, as he offered his leg which had a letter attached. Harry grinned at the Owl's obvious show of pride, took the letter from his leg and stroked his head, “Well done, Tiberius.” He said fondly, as the Owl nuzzled into his hand. 

Harry collected a treat from a packet in the drawer of the table near the window and offered it up to the avian. The owl gobbled up the treat happily, then hopped away and settled on the edge of the desk, preening himself, in more ways than one. Harry chuckled as he returned to bed and climbed back in, he opened the parchment and began to read, Ginny stirred and rolled over, realising Harry was not in the bed with her, she sat up looked round, once she saw him though she settled back against the pillows.

She had seen he had a letter in his hand.“What is it love?” She yawned and stretched.

He looked up as she spoke.“Sorry I woke you Gin, Tiberius has brought a letter, it's from Bill and Fleur.”

She sat up again, suddenly wide awake. “What do they say? Are we going to their house or are they coming here?”

“Give me a chance, Tiberius has only just arrived, he is one proud Owl though.” Harry grinned and read out the letter to her.

“Dear Ginny and Harry. Many thanks for your message of congratulations, glad Ron calmed down enough to tell you. We would love to see you both, but we have already arranged to spend this morning with Fleur's family in France, then this afternoon at the Burrow with Mum and Dad. We could pop in this evening after dinner for a while, if you like though, let us know if that is good for you too. 

Hope you are both enjoying your time together, has Ron burst in on the two of you yet? He did to us, several times, when he stayed here before last Christmas, really subtle is baby brother. Or at least he is when compared to a herd of stampeding giants, tip toeing past a sleeping dragon that suffers from insomnia and follows them showing displeasure. Anyway hopefully we shall see you later, if you can't do tonight then hopefully we shall see you tomorrow. Love, Bill and Fleur.”

Harry looked at Ginny, she was obviously disappointed. “Tell you what, let’s invite them and your parents to come for dinner this evening, that way it means you see Bill and Fleur and it will save your Mum and Dad waiting until tomorrow to see the house.” He suggested.

“Well, I suppose that would work, but I don’t want Mum and Dad to stay over here tonight though.” Ginny said, wide eyed. “That would mean back to separate rooms, or sharing one with Hermione for me and Ron for you probably, so they mustn't stay over, or see our room, come to think of it. I don’t think they need to know we share a bed, not just yet and I don’t think they would react very well if they found out right now. I like our rooms and being here with you, I don't want to give that up, not if we can help it.”

“I think they would probably have guessed we will be sharing you know, even before they left us here, this is your house now too after all, I don't think they are daft enough to believe leaving us here would mean otherwise. They are showing us that they trust us not to go further than either one of us is comfortable with, but it’s up to you if you want them to stay over or not love. I was just thinking they could come over for dinner, our first family one in our house, with them as our guests. You write back and let them know if you want them to come, or just for Bill and Fleur to call after dinner love, I'll go through and test our bath before breakfast.”

Ginny thought about what he had said for a moment then sighed. “I think we will, ask them to dinner, it would be nice to have our first party in our new home before we go back to Hogwarts. You go for your bath Harry, I'll write and invite them.” She, got out of the bed and walked across the room to him, kissed him and smiled then went to the desk, picked up a Quill and drew a piece of parchment from the drawer, Tiberius watching her expectantly.

Harry walked to the bathroom to run his bath and looked round the bright, partly tiled room. The bath was a large cast iron ornate tub, with gold fish shaped taps, mouths open to allow the water to flow in, obviously antique and possibly original to the house, cleaned up if they were he thought. Two of the walls were covered with white ceramic tile to the ceiling, patterned with the images of two figures, one dark haired male and a ginger haired female, on brooms flying round them. Harry smiled as he recognised the figures as pictures of himself and Ginny flitting round the walls together. The lower part of the other walls was tiled similarly while the rest of each of them was decorated to closely resemble a wooden beach hut, sun bleached, unpainted planks stretching vertically from the top of the tiles to ceiling that was painted to resemble a summer sky. The sink was shaped like an upside down white clam shell, a mirror above it. All the porcelain glistened with freshness and all the metal fittings sparkled gold. He turned on the taps, removed his pants and stood on the warm floor tiles, placing his clothes on one of the two white chairs in the room next to the towel rail where thick fluffy towels hung ready for use. 

The bath tub filled remarkably quickly, the water topped with a luxurious froth of undulating bubbles like a cloud of white candy floss on the waters surface. Turning off the taps, he climbed in and sank into the embrace of the not too hot liquid, closing his eyes and sighing as he relaxed in the comforting blanket which the water provided. After a few minutes he heard the bathroom door open, then close, he didn't open his eyes. “Hi Gin, did you sort it all out?” He asked.

“Tiberius has taken the letters to them, mum and dads first, he will wait for a reply. I told him if Bill and Fleur had gone to France he was to wait at the Burrow for them as well.” Ginny told him.

She fell silent, then after a moment she added. “Mind if I join you?”

He opened his eyes; she was stood by the bath, her knickers discarded, pooled on the floor at her feet. She was smiling cheekily at him, he sat up, admiring her completely naked body for the first time. He drank in the vision  before him, her beauty taking his breath away. “Wow!” He breathed, then what she had actually said registered in his mind, thinking she was joking in her offer he, still awe struck, smiled and replied. “Ok then, if you want to, come on in.”

She climbed in and sat with her back to him leaning on his chest.

“Cheeky!” He said affectionately as he put his arms round her.

“It just felt like the right thing to do my love.” She giggled, wiggling her bum against him.

They relaxed in the water, feeling a strange comfort in the large amount of skin contact they were enjoying for the first time. 

“I never imagined I would ever be able to relax in a large bath, with the Girl of my dreams.” Harry sighed.

Ginny smiled. “I never thought this could happen either, but I lived in hope, especially in the last couple of years.”

Harry chuckled. “This is the life.” 

“It sure is.” She sighed. “I could get used to this, unless you object of course.”

“No chance!” Harry replied.

They fell silent, enjoying just being with each other, quietly relaxing, as the steam from the water gently rose, entwining itself around their heads above the water, caressing their skin which was above the bubbles. The water wrapping them together in a luxuriant blanket of warmth, caressing them gently as one, the perfume filling the room with scent, the bubbles kissing their skin gently.

They were enjoying what had quickly become a wonderful, intimate, start to their day.  A start that, after a few minutes had passed, was suddenly and rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door from the landing that led into their suite. Almost immediately, with all the subtlety of a herd of rampaging Blast Ended Skrewts, it was flung open with a loud thud. “Harry, Ginny.” Called Ron’s voice, clearly heard even through the closed door. “Wow, this is one hell of a room, where are you guys?”

Relieved that the door was closed and that Tiberius had already left, so had not been unduly startled by Ron's entry to their room. “In the bath.” They both called back in unison.

“Oh right.” Came the automatic reply, followed by a pause then a puzzled. “Sorry, Er, Harry where are you?”

“In the Bath.”

“Oh right!” Ron repeated and sounded relieved, but then decided to probe a little deeper. “So where are you then Ginny?”

“I'm in the Bath as well.” She called, trying not to laugh.

“Oh wow, that's brilliant, you have two Bathrooms.” Ron called enthusiastically. “Very handy instead of waiting for each other if you want one at the same time.”

“No we have just the one Bathroom.” The couple responded in unison.

There was a pause as the youngest Weasley son steadily processed this information, trying to come up with a solution that he thought sensibly fitted the information they had given him.“So two Baths then, that's just as good I suppose.”

“Only one, large one.” They replied.

Again there was a moment's silence before. “Oh ok, so a really large one, like the prefects one at Hogwarts, blimey that is great.”

“Not that big, no.” Harry replied.

“Large as in, maybe not quite twice the size as the one at the Burrow.” Ginny added.

They were stifling giggles and hoping Ron would not burst in on them in the bath. They could almost hear Ron processing that information and not quite getting it, then he asked. “Sorry, I am not quite sure I am following what you are saying. I am sure it's me missing the point, so just in case I missed something, which one of you is actually in the bath?”

“Both of us.” The couple laughed.

“Oh I didn't know you had swimming costumes with you, besides wouldn't wearing them negate the purpose of a bath.” He contented himself believing that, to relieve his embarrassment.

The couple almost laughed out loud, Ginny decided to remove the illusion her brother had built for himself. “No we haven't got swimming costumes brother dear, we thought we may be safe without them in our own rooms, you know.”

Ron accepted this. “Oh yes I suppose you would be.” Then the penny dropped. “ Hang on what are you wearing then.”

Harry smothered his laughter in Ginny's shoulder, while she couldn't hold hers back, it was laughter of disbelief at just how dim Ron was being. She knew he could be slow on the uptake at times, but could not believe he had not taken the hint so far. “Er, nothing at all, oh dim witted brother dear.” She replied.

There was a moments silence as Ron finally caught on, then. “Erm, oh, er right, I'd better, er, I guess, well, er I’m sorry you guys. Hey, hang on, I am not dimwitted.” Ron sounded extremely embarrassed at first, then annoyed by what he had been called.

“Ron what are you doing there?” Hermione sounded even more annoyed than her boyfriend. “I told you to wait until they came down, you can’t just burst in here, let them have their privacy.”

Harry and Ginny were now giggling so much at the telling off that Ron was getting from his girlfriend, the water was rippling over the rim of the bath to splash on the floor, where it disappeared leaving the tiles perfectly dry.

“But Hermione, I knocked on their door first.” Ron said defensively

“And then bulldozed straight in I suppose.” Hermione shouted back. “You simply can't do that Ron”

“But they say they are in the bath. Er, together.”

“So what? That’s up to them, remember. Honestly Ron.” Hermione sound exasperated. “ Now come on, get out of here, let them be.”

“But, but, but they say they have nothing on. Oh Hermione listen to me?” They heard him say despondently.

Harry and Ginny were now out of the bath drying each other off with their wands, which was much more fun than drying themselves with the towels, given the view they each had of the other as they did it. They were both silently laughing at the mess Ron was making of defending himself and of course taking time to admire each others nudity. 

“So what Ron.” Hermione’s voice was getting angrier. “What has that got to do with anything? Most people take a bath naked, you know it's not unusual in the least. Come and wait for them downstairs, come on, now.”

They heard the door close and the two voices fade as their friends went down stairs.

“As Bill wrote, Ron has no subtlety at all.” Laughed Ginny as the pair crossed their bedroom naked, each with an arm round the other, they could just hear Hermione's voice, through the house. 

They toyed with the idea of leaving Ron to dig himself deeper in the hole he was successfully putting himself in with Hermione and returning to cuddling on the bed, but decided that tempting as it was, it would be too cruel and they ought to rescue him. So reluctantly, they got dressed, slowly and made their way down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As they neared the basement room they could hear Hermione, still firmly trying to re educate Ron.

“This is their house.” She was saying forcefully. “We are guests here, in their home, you can’t just go running into their room like that Ron. We are not at Hogwarts, not in a dormitory, you must respect their space in their own home. Have they disturbed us in the room they let us use? No! Barged into our room perhaps? No they most certainly have not. They have let us get on with whatever we wanted to do in the room they have been kind enough to let us use, in privacy, in their own home. They have respected us and the space we have in their home, which they have allowed us when they didn't have to, you must respect their house and their privacy in it. You must remember that or they won’t want us here, is that what you want, is it really too much to ask?”

“I know all that Hermione, of course I don't want that, look I wasn’t thinking, when I went in there. Let's face it who would after that, I mean who would Hermione? I am sure they will understand when they hear about the letter.”

“What about it? It’s only from Neville and Luna.”

“Exactly one letter, just one that's from both of them, it looks like they are together.” Ron said incredulously.

“So what?”

“Neville and Luna, Hermione, Neville and Loopy.” He pleaded as if that explained everything.

Harry and Ginny decided it was time to save Ron from himself, before Hermione exploded and ripped into him further, so they entered the room.

“Morning you two.” Ginny’s voice was breezy, as if they hadn’t walked into an argument that they had been able to hear going on in their suite and clearly tell what was being said all the way down from their landing, at all. “Did you sleep well?”

“Morning Ginny and you Harry, yes, very well thanks.” Replied Hermione, instantly calming down as the couple came in and took seats at the table ready for breakfast.

“Good!” Said Harry trying not to laugh. “ So what do Neville and Luna have to say?”

“What? Oh yes. They sent me an owl wondering if we could all meet up with them, but get this Harry it’s one letter from both of them, not a letter from each, just one joint letter, from them both.” Ron emphasised the last three words.

Ignoring Ron’s emphasis with difficulty and trying to keep as straight a face as possible Harry replied. “It would be great to see them, all the members of the Order of Dumbledore together and not in the public eye, that’ll be a first. I wonder if they would like to come and help us finish the decorating it is our last chance for seven weeks. Oh by the way Ron your Mum and Dad are probably coming for dinner tonight together with Bill and Fleur.”

“What?” Said Ron he was horrified. “I thought they weren’t coming until tomorrow morning at the earliest, what about the bedrooms, I mean where we are all sleeping? They can't see we are sharing, Mum would have a fit.”

“I think they have probably guessed what the sleeping arrangements are Ron, they aren’t naïve, but they know we aren’t going to do anything daft.” Hermione calmly told him, then after a pause to think she rapidly amended her statement. “That is, they probably know we aren’t going to take things too far in that way. I expect they, like us, know you are occasionally going to do something daft. After all, Ron my love, if you didn't, we would think you were ill.” She added with grin, before kissing his forehead quickly.

Ron didn’t know what to say in reply to this back handed comment from the girl he loved, but, his face flushed as he did a fair impression of a gold fish as he struggled to find words. Eventually he gave up in the face of the laughter of his sister and best friend.

Ron wrote back to Neville and Luna using Pig, his own Owl, suggesting they might like to help with the decorating, if so he and Hermione would meet them at the Cauldron to bring them to Harry’s house. They hadn’t been here before, so didn’t know where the house was or how to get past the Fidelius charm for that matter so they would need the escort. A reply arrived after only a few minutes, from it they learned that Neville and Luna were staying at the Cauldron with Luna’s dad. They were thrilled to be coming to Harry’s house and happy to help them decorate, but they had to be back for tea time when Neville's grandmother would be arriving. 

Ron and Hermione set off to collect them, with a note from Harry to get them past the Fidelius safely in their possession, while Harry and Ginny ate breakfast. A few minutes later Tiberius arrived with an acceptance letter each from Bill and Fleur, who they had caught just before they Apparated to France, as well as the elder Weasleys, who had added a post script that was longer than the main message, to their note. 

“Please don’t worry about preparing us a bed for the night, we won’t intrude on you this time. We shall head back to the Burrow, or get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night if need be. Bill and Fleur tell us they need to go back to Shell cottage anyway, so they won't need a room either. We promised you we wouldn't return until tomorrow, so we don't want to go back on that, apart from for the extent of your invitation. Looking forward to the meal and seeing you all this evening. Love, Mum and Dad.”

Harry was overjoyed. “I know it’s from your parents Gin, but that’s the first letter, addressed to me, that I ever received which is signed Mum and Dad, wow that’s such a great feeling.” Ginny cuddled him; he was almost in tears of happiness. 

Ginny turned to Kreacher as he entered the room with a pile of sheets. “Kreacher my parents, as well as Bill and Fleur will be here for Dinner tonight, we are celebrating, Fleur’s going to have a baby. Can we have something a little special, in the dinning room please”

The Elf was delighted. “Certainly Mistress, I would suggest perhaps something that’s a combination of English and French Cuisines, perhaps three courses, a cheese board and of course welcome drinks along with suitable wines at the table then coffee with after dinner drinks in the lounge or drawing room afterwards.” He croaked.

“That sounds great Kreacher, thank you, none of them are planning to stay over, so you shan't need to prepare rooms for them. If you need any help with any of it let me know, but we shall try to get the decorating finished today.”

“No mistress, it is your first dinner party in your own house, you should not have to worry about more than your guests, certainly not the food or dining room, I will see to it all. I have also prepared the upstairs rooms for you, I have covered the new furniture in the bedrooms ready for decorating, I hope that’s all right.”

“Yes, very useful, thank you Kreacher. I know neither of us are used to having an elf to help us outside school, but I am already beginning to wonder what we would do without you, you know.”

Kreacher bowed. “Thank you mistress.” He said before he continued his duties.

Ron and Hermione arrived a few minutes later, with Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny greeted their friends and gave them a quick tour of the house, they were very impressed with the rooms that had already been decorated.

“It’s an amazing house Harry.” Neville in admiration. “The way it just appears like that, between the Muggle houses, I never knew that was how the Fidelius worked, others I have been to were not connected to any others so simply appeared, but this is really cool.”

Luna liked the house as well, commenting in her usual way that it looked to be free of Nargles, but they should watch out for them.

“How’s your dad Luna?” Asked Ginny

“He’s fine, spending the day with Mr. Ollivander researching wand lore. They have really struck up a friendship, I'm glad they have. Dad hasn‘t decided what to do about The Quibbler, he might get it going again, but he doesn't know if he can salvage the press yet. So helping Mr. Ollivander to sort out the shop has given him something to do and helped them both at the same time. Ollivander's niece thinks it's good for him too, he wants her to take over the wand making when he retires, she's at Hogwarts for now though and plans to work at the ministry after that, she sends her best wishes by the way.”

Soon they were ready and eager to start the task they had set themselves and made their way upstairs. There were the remaining bedrooms left to decorate plus the stairs, landings and each floors bathroom. Harry and Ginny, showed Neville and Luna the useful spells Andromeda had used the day before, then they divide into teams before they started in the bedrooms at the very top of the house. They were leaving the bathrooms, including the small separate lavatory and shower room on that floor for later, after the suites had been replaced magically, a process which was due to take place at precisely one o’clock. They had been warned not to be in the rooms when it happened, it would not be good for a bath to land on one of them, though they could see the funny side of one of the toilets disappearing whilst someone was sat on it, not that any of them wanted to try it. 

Ron and Hermione elected to decorate the room they had slept in first and on their own. Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny took care of the other rooms on the floor. Even with the help of Magic it still took time to complete each room, but by lunch time all the rooms they had planned to do by that time, were completed. 

After lunch Harry and Ginny worked on the stairs and landings while the others did the last of the bedrooms. Ron and Hermione finished the rooms they were doing first, so moved on to decorate the bathrooms, the fixtures of which had, as planned, been replaced while they had lunch. Eventually they had all completed the rooms and they all joined in to complete the stairways and landings, they even got round to ensuring that the ornate wooden banisters and wall panelling were cleaned of grime and polished. 

They had finished by three o’clock, leaving just enough time for it all to naturally dry before the dinner guests arrived, although there would still be a faint new paint smell left. It was far better to let it dry without magic, it gave a better finish, though if there were to be any areas that were still wet when their guests arrived, they could dry them using their wands. It had been hard work, but Kreacher had kept them all well supplied with refreshments throughout the day and it had been fun catching up properly with Neville and Luna. The Elf had, of course, been very busy himself, going by the now wonderful scent of the evenings meal cooking, which was beginning to over power the smell of the new paint as it permeated throughout the house. The building now had definitely become a home to be proud of, although it lacked the pictures, ornaments and other items that would be acquired by the couple over time. It was almost unrecognisable from when it had been unoccupied for years, apart from by the very lonely Kreacher, it was very different even from when it had been used as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Now it was a very warm and welcoming home, it looked brighter and larger than it had. The couple were proud of what had been achieved, they knew it would not be long before they began to gather things for the house.

Neville and Luna washed off the worst of the days grime in one of the new bathrooms, while Ron and Hermione helped Harry and Ginny put everything they had used away. The two resident couples would wash after their friends had left, Harry and Ginny in their own bathroom of course, the only one in the house that had not been renewed, while Ron and Hermione would use one on the other landings. 

It wasn't long before they were all settling in the sitting room, they had a drink before Neville and Luna had to leave to return to Diagon Alley to meet his grandmother. They each assured Harry that they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves helping in the house as they got ready to leave and looked forward to visiting again. Harry and Ginny thanked them both on the door step and said they would ask them round for a meal in the summer. Neville promised to bring some plants for them from his own greenhouses, as Luna went skipping down the road and he watched her happily. 

“I love the way she does things like that, so carefree. Wish I wasn‘t quite so up tight and restrained, I guess it's just how I was brought up, she‘s great though isn‘t she.” He smiled as he watched for a moment longer then walked off after her while she pirouetted on the corner waiting for him.

“Well that’s got the decorating done, one less thing to worry about this summer.” Sighed Ginny tiredly as they closed the front door. “Well I’m going to go get a bath, you coming Harry?

Ron blushed, as she and Harry went eagerly upstairs laughing.

A very refreshed Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room, sitting in the comfort of each others arms, waiting for their guests. Ron and Hermione finally came down, just as the couple began to wonder if they would need to go and fetch them.

“Great idea that Ginny, I enjoyed sharing a bath.” Ron grinned.

“Really Ron? “Ginny dead panned. “So you finally managed to get someone to be naked with you, well done, have you noticed the difference between you and Hermione now?”

Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione blushed and Ron impersonated a fish gasping for breath trying to work out a suitable reply, then giving up, exhaling in exasperation. “I can't bloody win can I?”

“So what's new?” His sister replied, laughing.

Ron and Hermione had barely sat down, when a knock at the front door told them their guests had arrived.

Harry and Ginny went to the entrance hall to greet them, while Kreacher answered the door and let the four Weasley’s in.

“I wonder what they will think of the house?” Ginny whispered concerned, but excited while they waited in the hall.

“They’ll love it, not least because it's your creation, so long as they realise they are in the right house of course.” Grinned Harry as Ginny slid her arm through his and they looked up towards the door, ready to receive their first guest in their new home

The paint was now dry, without the use of magic, throughout the transformed building and had a whole new feeling about it as a result it really did look like a different house to the one her parents had left when they returned home. Even so, there was still a faint smell of new paint beneath the almost overwhelming aroma of cooking meal, that had now permeated throughout their home.

Bill and Fleur led Ginny’s parents in, Fleur looked round as Kreacher took her coat, before her eyes fell on the couple and she grinned happily.

“’Arry, Ginnee, ow good eet is to see you, what a wonderful ‘ouse you 'ave. Honestlee, your farzzer Ginnee, I cannot believe 'e 'as tricked me once again.” She told them, then, the moment she had hugged them both warmly she turned to her father in law and jokingly wagged her finger at him. “Mr. Weeslee I think you were joking wiz me again, what iz it you zay, pulling zee leg yes? Zee ‘Ouse is nothing like you described.”

“My goodness you have been busy.” Smiled Mrs. Weasley. “What a difference a couple of days has made, I would not have believed it if I wasn't here to see it. Any chance of a tour, show us what's changed Ginny?”

“Molly give them chance, I bet the paint’s still wet in places.” Mr. Weasley winked.

“Maybe just dried, thanks to a trick Andromeda taught us when she was here yesterday. Get it finished in time for it not to be a problem later, it saves using a drying spell unless it really is necessary.” Ginny grinned. “I'll check with Kreacher how long we have before dinner, otherwise the tour will have to be later, if you really want one.”

Kreacher assured them that they had time before Dinner to show their guests round the house, so Ron and Hermione took Bill and Fleur round, starting on the top floor. Ginny and Harry escorted her parents, from the ground floor working their way up, leaving out the kitchen and Dining room for now. It was not too much later that Harry and Ginny were returning down to the first landing with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Fleur Ron and Hermione had already returned to the sitting room downstairs.

“Well that’s about it, apart from the kitchen, but I don't want to spoil the surprise of the menu and the dining room which you’ll see soon anyway so shall we go down to the sitting room.” Ginny said cheerfully.

“It’s all lovely dear, you have done a really fantastic job decorating, all of you. It truly is like a different house but, what about yours and Harry’s room?” Asked Mrs Weasley. “You haven’t shown us that yet and I should love to see what you have done with it.”

“Mine and Harry’s room?” Ginny tried to sound puzzled, she wore her sweet and innocent expression in full overdrive, but her parents saw straight through it.

“Ginny we are not that naive, we know you two are responsible enough not to do anything neither of you are ready for, but we also know you are sharing a bed whilst we aren’t here my dear.” Smiled Mr. Weasley, he winked.  “After all, it is your own house, you can do as you wish, besides you can be sure your mum and I would’ve done the same given half a chance at your age.”

“Arthur!” Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband sharply, as Ginny giggled.

“Oh come on Molly, you know it’s true, it's exactly what we would have done if it wasn't for your brothers and not having a house of our own.”

“Perhaps it is, but why the need to say it to them Arthur? There is no need for Ginny or any of them to know what we may or may not have done in their place. ”

Ginny interrupted the growing argument resigning herself to the inevitable.“Oh, all right then, We'll show it to you if you really want to see it, come on.” She opened the door, now more visible with the change of decoration, off the landing they were on and she lead them in.

“Oh Ginny it’s beautiful!” Her mother exclaimed, she was quite obviously impressed. “Andromeda told me you had done something special between you, but this is truly fantastic, you are so lucky young lady. This is beautiful, most people could only dream of having anything like it. It has to be said as well, at least you tidy up after yourselves, which is more than your brother does, I saw it was all his things that was lying around all over their room, good on Hermione for not running round after him. Has Fleur seen this? She would absolutely love it, call her Arthur.”

Rolling his eyes, but smiling. “Yes dear.” Mr Weasley said meekly and went back to the landing and called to the others. “Oi Bill, Fleur, your respective mum or mother in law says you have to get your butts up here and see Harry and Ginny's Room.” He bellowed.

“Arthur!” Molly shouted dangerously.

Seeing that the couple were on their way, grinning he lowered his voice and winked. “Sorry dear, obviously what I meant to say was, Oh William old chap, your beloved maternal parent requests that you might wish to kindly escort your beautiful and pregnant wife, our much loved daughter in law, the lady Fleur, up here to cast your eyes over the luxury and beauty of the decoration within the room of the owners of this property, if you please oh son of mine, that is.”

“Arthur that was hardly any better, can't you just call them normally.” His wife appealed, just as the couple arrived on the landing.

Arthur led them in. “Why on earth would I do that? Normally isn't what they are called dear, they are William, otherwise known as Bill and Fleur.”

Molly shook her head. “He will be the death of me.” She muttered as a laughing Bill and Fleur entered.

Fleur's eyes widened as she took in the room. “Oh Ginnee eet is manifique.”  Fleur’s hands were covering her mouth. “ Your ‘ole ‘ouse is, I can see why ‘Arry fell for you, such good taste you ‘ave.”

Bill winked at Harry “You know this has set an all new standard for Shell Cottage now mate, especially as you have now enabled us to free up more of our income mate. I will now have to get on with all the decorating, that I have been successfully avoiding doing so far. I am going to have, to have a chat with you about letting the side down mate, I won't get a single moment's peace until I've done it now. ” He smiled, knowing he would have to do the task anyway.

Once Molly and Fleur had admired everything as much as they possibly could, they all went back down to the sitting room, where Kreacher was waiting, holding a tray of glasses filled with Champagne for them all in his hands.

“Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes now Master, I shall ring the gong when it is time for you to lead your guests to the dining room, you will find I have placed name cards at your seats at the table.” He croaked as Harry took his drink from the tray.

“Thank you Kreacher.” He replied.

The elf went to put the finishing touches to the meal he was preparing, while they sat and chatted. 

Mrs. Weasley was congratulating Hermione for not tidying up after Ron and berating her son for making such a mess in their room. Mr Weasley and Bill were filling the others in with news of what was happening in the outside world, they had not seen the daily Prophet at all since the article about Harry and Ginny had appeared. It seemed the press were still trying to track Harry down, desperate for an interview, especially Rita Skeeter. The Prophet had offered a prize for pictures of him and the other members of the Order of Dumbledore without their security. Although Neville and Luna had been seen quite regularly in Ollivander's, so they were not sought, but the highest reward was for ones of Harry of course. Harry tensed on hearing that, he wondered if anyone would try to get the reward, besides he didn’t want to talk to any journalist if he could help it, especially not Rita. 

The recovery was progressing slowly, but surely. It would take a long time to track down all the families and individuals who had fled, though all those imprisoned for supposedly stealing magic were being released and helped as wanted and necessary. Aid was being given to the victims, or the families, of those who had fought against the dark, while the still missing Death eaters were being hunted down. The injured continued to recover, mostly, some of those still alive were at risk of dying of their wounds, but one or two deaths were still reported occasionally. 

The Ministry itself was beginning to settle, though the budget was a concern thanks to the actions of the administration under Voldemort, but was not disastrous as had been feared by some. That said the recovery was bound to be expensive and negotiations were underway with the Goblins about recovering the wealth that Riddle and those followers of his who were the last of their lines to help with it, though that in itself was hard work. The international community had also offered assistance, an offer Kingsley had accepted, gratefully, on behalf of the Wizarding world, as he had the offer of help from the Muggle Prime Minister. 

All in all the news was encouraging, as the magical world recovered slowly. Yes there were still Death Eaters on the loose, but more were caught each day and the ministry was still clearing out its own workers who had been loyal to Voldemort. The signs were generally positive, it was all going to be a long task though. 

“Kingsley tells me that while there are still some of Riddles sympathisers around, we are weeding them out. We still have to catch quite a few of the ones positively identified as being present at the battle, who ran when you defeated him Harry. He has already issued the instruction that anyone claiming to have acted under the Imperious curse or any other means of control are to be interviewed under Veritaserum, as a matter of course.” Mr Weasley told them. “Umbridge keeps writing to Kingsley trying to get round him, but it isn’t working, he’s wise to her and each letter is added to the evidence against her as she tries to bribe coerce or simply threaten her way out.”

Harry looked at his hand. “I must not tell lies.” The slowly fading words were still legible, barely. The scar was slowly disappearing, he hoped it might even fade away completely eventually, but knowing his luck it would be something he had to explain to his children one day. 

A gong rang out, loudly through the house, interrupting harry from his musings. He looked up to his guests and took Ginny's hand in his own. “That sounds like Dinner is ready.” Harry said standing and helping Ginny to her feet. “If you would follow us, we shall go through to the Dinning room, please bring your drinks with you.

They all rose, glasses in hand and led by Harry and Ginny the couples processed, arm in arm across the hall to the dining room, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear, being neither hosts nor a married couple they let the others go ahead. 

The room they entered was magnificent in the flickering light of the fire in the grate and of the candles in the large candelabra. Its walls were lined with solid, chestnut brown, polished wooden panelling that reflected the light so effectively that it seemed to glow with a warm aurora. The fire blazed in what could easily be an Adam fireplace half way along one wall, a painting which had been left by the Blacks and the couple had kept, showing a large Dragon in flight over a lake was hung above the mantel shelf. The shelf supported a handsome clock at its centre and two floral decorations at either end with silvered candle sticks between, the candles here alight like all the others in the room. A well proportioned crystal chandelier was hanging from the decorative plaster ceiling, which had moulded  vines depicted entwined across it, sprouting from a central rose. 

As well as the fire and candles on the mantelpiece, the light in the room came from two sixteen stemmed silver candelabra, set one near each end and along the centre line of the large table, as well as several wall brackets around the room adding to the warm feel the space had. The table itself was richly decorated, with glittering silverware, crystal glasses and fine china all positioned precisely in regimented settings on a crisp, white, cloth. The centre piece was a large floral arrangement around an ice sculpture depicting a stag and doe leaping into the air side by side, spouting fountains of ice carved either side of the deer, framing them. It was a truly spectacular sight that welcomed them, which made them gasp as they entered the room. They moved inside the room, as Kreacher had said a menu card with their name neatly written on it told them where they were to sit at the table, they all admired their surroundings as they took their seats. Harry was in the seat at the head of the table, while Ginny was sat opposite him at the other end, both in the traditional host seats for a small semi formal family dinner. Kreacher held out the chair for her, then Harry as the other men seated the ladies, before taking their own places at the table. Fleur, Arthur and Hermione were sitting along one side of the table, with Bill, Molly and Ron down the other, each sat opposite their partner.

“This is wonderful Kreacher.” Ginny congratulated the elf as she shook out her napkin and placed it on her lap. “I love the ice sculpture, how did you know Harry’s parents had Deer for Patronus, did you meet them when they were alive?”

“Thank you mistress, but that is your Patronus. I never met them and was unaware what form the late Mr and Mrs. Potter's Patronus took.” The elf croaked.

“Kreacher, I’m sorry, Harry's is a stag, but my Patronus is a Horse not a Doe.” Ginny answered, puzzled.

Everyone was watching this exchange with interest.

“Try it Mistress, I am sure it is a Doe not a Horse.” The elf prompted.

Ginny looked round the table everyone nodded and encouraged her to do so, so she took out her wand.

“Expecto Patronum.” She called.

Immediately a silver shape came from her wand, circled the table defensively, then came to her side. They could all see that the glowing animal was clearly a Doe, before it slowly faded.

“I don’t believe it. My Patronus was a horse at the D.A.” Ginny was obviously amazed.

Her father smiled, “ It's certainly not now love, remember how Tonk's Patronus changed when she fell in love with Remus. Well it’s deep magic and we don’t understand quite why, but a lady's Patronus can change to show the partner animal of the one they love. Though only if the link between the two is deep, maybe deeper even than soul mates, we don't really know. Even then we think it only happens when they both realise they love each other, although he didn't act on it Remus knew he loved Tonks for a long time, before she convinced him she was fine with his problem and he could acknowledge his feelings for her. We don't even understand why it would only affect the Patronus of a woman and not that of a man, it is a real mystery. ”

Ginny nodded, but still puzzled she looked at the Elf. “But, how did you know Kreacher? You have never seen my Patronus before tonight.”

Kreacher was putting plates of escargot in front of them for their starter. “I can see it in you mistress its how the house knew who you are too.” He croaked smiling, as he served the first course of the meal.

Conversation returned to news from around the country while they ate, barely noticing either the wine being served, nor when the last of them had eaten the starter, that the plates were cleared. The conversation began to be focused on Hogwarts as the main course, which was individually roasted beef fillets and Yorkshire puddings with all the trimmings, was served, the meat cooked to each of their particular taste. Bill's was served very, very rare. It could not even be described accurately as cooked enough to be Blue, which was Fleur's preference. He had eaten his meat, especially beef, barely cooked ever since he had been bitten savagely by the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback in the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Thankfully the Werewolf had not been transformed at the time, it was not the full moon, although Greyback had been a rare example of a Werewolf who enjoyed attacking and killing whether he was transformed or not. This meant that Bill did not suffer from Lycanthropy himself, a liking for lightly cooked meat was, apart from scars from the bites, the only permanent effect of the attack. 

Mr. Weasley told them that whilst repairs to the castle were nearly complete already, Professor McGonagall was having trouble getting teachers for the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Muggle Studies classes. She had mentioned that she apparently had one more avenue to explore for each, before she dropped the subjects from the curriculum for the remainder of the year, but she had not revealed who it was yet, at least not to the Ministry so far as he knew. 

There was a choice of Clafoutis aux Cerises  or treacle tart for pudding, Ron had both of course whilst the others chose the one they most liked, both Harry and Ginny had the tart. Desert was followed by a platter of both French and English cheeses, with grapes, celery, freshly made savoury biscuits and Melba Toast. Throughout the meal Kreacher had ensured that the glasses were kept topped up with the wine that was being served with that course, as well as serving the food and clearing the used plates, cutlery and glasses. After they had finished, Harry proposed a toast to Bill, Fleur and the newly expected baby, then they all retired to the sitting room where Kreacher, brought them coffee, brandy and liqueurs, it had truly been an international meal.

“Merci, ‘Arry, Ginnee and of course Kreacher that was a manifique meal.” Fleur pronounced and everyone agreed.

Kreacher bowed. “Thank you Madam, should any of you require anything further please call for me, otherwise I shall be back shortly to refresh your drinks.” He bowed before he walked from the room, leaving them to talk and relax.

Harry looked round the room, Ginny sat next to him, leaning against him, this must be what he had missed growing up with the Dursley's, he thought. A family sat in a room after a good meal, simply enjoying each others company. Even if he had been included with them, their way of relaxing was very different to this, he realised that the Dursley's rarely sat and chatted like this, for the pleasure of the company they were in. Usually they had made odd comments whilst watching the television after their evening meal, even when they had guests conversation had been forced, almost prescribed. When his Uncle had entertained, normally it had been clients or important colleagues, so conversation had been business like. The only regular guest had been Aunt Marge, Vernon's sister. When she had visited conversation was limited as apart from on the first evening of her visits when they talked about family news and berated the fact that Harry was still there, she simply joined in with their after dinner routine, occasionally giving an order to her dogs, praising Dudley and criticizing Harry. This was completely different. Here there was no television, he had rarely had the opportunity to watch it anyway, so he did not miss it. This was what he had always thought of as a family, simply a group of people who enjoyed each others company, chatting happily about all manner of things, it was all so natural. Harry was happy, though that could have been the wine and Brandy of course. Although he did not feel particularly drunk, which surprised him considering the amount they seemed to have drunk with the meal, he definitely felt contentedly cheerful. He settled, in his seat with Ginny by his side, happy to see a family enjoying itself, hoping this would become what he was used to, in time.

Ginny watched Harry, as he settled into what was normal to her, her family spending the evening together. This was, admittedly, only part of her family and there was none of the usual arguing from one or other of her brothers, good natured or, less often, not. She knew that Harry had known precious few evenings like this and those were with her family, not his own. She could feel his happiness, not just by looking at him, but through his emotions. Once more she could feel what he did, but did not know how and gave it no thought. It didn't matter, he was happy and so was she in his company. Her family had opened their arms to him, now she watched as they drew him slowly into their conversation, Bill teasing Ron and encouraging Harry to join in, just as Hermione did, she grinned as he slowly began to banter with her brothers, as if he had done for years, Hermione just as happy to see her friend relaxing in the company, as she was. Ginny had not been this happy for a long time, she watched as her father joined the banter, telling stories of both Ron and Bill's misdeeds as children. Her mother rolled her eyes, grinning, she beckoned the other women, they leant away from the ribald laughter. Molly, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny chatted, unnoticed for now by their men, their boys as Molly smiling described them. 

An hour later, their conversations had once again joined together, the banter of the men long since died down and talk had returned to Bill and Fleur's plans in anticipation of the first of the next generation of Weasley's. When, just as Kreacher was passing round some more coffee, their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Conversation stopped as they all looked up and at each other in confusion.

“Who on earth can that be, at this time of night?” Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

They all looked at the clock on the mantle piece, it was nearly midnight.

“I’ll go, Kreacher.” Said Harry rising.

“Not on your own you won’t “ Said Mr. Weasley warningly and getting up as well, but drawing his wand, his expression serious.“We don’t know whether all the death eaters that knew about this place have been caught Harry. It wouldn't take much to work out you could be here, we haven't had chance to test the new wards are effective against anyone who used to have access through force and shouldn't now. A caller at this time could be anybody, we must be careful.”

Bill and Ron rose too, drawing wands. “Come on, lets be ready for anything.” Said Bill with grim determination.

Harry drew his wand as well and nodded to Kreacher to watch over the women, they went out into the hall and to the front door. Mr. Weasley whispering urgent instructions to them as they went. Harry unlocked the door quietly, as the person outside knocked again. Harry and Mr. Weasley were by the door, Bill and Ron were concealed further in the entrance hall all had wands out, he looked at Mr. Weasley, who nodded and Harry cautiously opened the door and looked out.

“Percy?” He called out in surprise, opening the door wider as he recognised the newly returned prodigal Weasley, looking quite dishevelled. “What are you doing here?”

“Hold it.” Said Mr. Weasley, stepping next to Harry to stop anyone entering, he looked at the figure then asked. “What did we get you for your seventh birthday?”

“You got me a desk for my room because I had nattered all year for one, then the next summer you hid it to make me go outside a bit more in the holidays.” Replied Percy.”

“Hi Percy, sorry, but at this time of night we had to be sure that it really was you.” His father told him.

Everyone in the hallway behind relaxed and came forward from where they had been positioned, putting their wands away.

Percy nodded as he saw them all, but was clearly flustered. “I understand Dad, of course you had to be sure it was me, I should have sent a message ahead or something. I’m sorry Harry, I know it’s late, I was trying to find Mum and Dad they weren’t at home and no one was at shell cottage so I went to see George at his flat. He told me they were here, then walked with me to the square, so I didn't get lost, I came from the Ministry the other day so wasn't sure how to get here from Diagon Alley. Neither of us had an owl to send, the Owl office on the Alley was closed and we had no Floo powder to call you, although I am not sure if I am on the allowed list for it here anyway. George apologises, but he had to get back, we saw the lights still on so he left as soon as I was on the doorstep. I must talk to Mum and Dad, may I come in please?” Percy was obviously distressed.

“Of course you can Percy, come on in. The others are all in the sitting room, well we all were until you arrived. Have you eaten by the way? We've long since had dinner, but I am sure Kreacher can rustle something up for you, if you would like anything.” Harry said as he let him in.

“That would be good, thank you, Harry.” Percy replied. “Don't go to a lot of trouble though, sandwiches and Butterbeer or something like that would be fine.”

“No problem, I'll ask Kreacher when we get in, now lets get you settled first though.” Harry said as he led the men back into the room where the women were waiting with wands ready and Kreacher in front of them. As soon as they saw all was fine, they relaxed, though Molly was looking at the tired Percy, who was in uncharacteristically disordered appearance, with concern.

“What on earth is wrong Percy?” Asked his Mother, rushing over to him as soon as they entered the room, those in the lounge had not heard his speech at the door.

Taking charge, Molly led her son to a seat and sat next to him, holding his hand comfortingly, while Harry asked Kreacher to fetch Percy a drink and something for him to eat, before the usually prim man told his story. “I got home after work at about seven this evening to find the place surrounded by Muggle Police and the Fire Brigade. The Muggles in the flat below mine had managed to set fire to their kitchen at some point during the day, I don't know how yet, I suppose I might never find out, unless the landlord tells me. Anyway they were apparently so busy watching television or something that they didn't notice the fire, not until the firemen had broken down their door with their axes at least. A passer by had reported the blaze, by which time it was well out of control and had spread into my flat. The Fire brigade did their best, but the fire had taken too strong a hold before they got there and there is only so much they can do without magic, the entire building is destroyed. I’ve lost everything mum, there's nothing left of my flat except the outer walls and they say they might have to pull those down tomorrow, luckily no one was hurt though. I wondered if it might be all right, if I could come back to the Burrow, at least until I can sort myself out? There is nowhere else I can think of, where I could go or would be welcome.”

“Well of course you can Percy, if you want to, you are more than welcome, but we are staying at the Cauldron tonight and it’s full I'm afraid. You could go to the Burrow of course, but I don't think you should be on your own after such a shock.” His mother told him kindly.

“No, I don't think I would like that, I don't think I want to be alone in the house either. I don't really know what to do in that case.” Percy looked quite dejected.

“Its all right Percy you can stay here, there's certainly enough rooms and most of them are far enough away so you can't hear Ron's snoring, which will be a first when you are in the same house as him.” Said Ginny.

Percy looked scandalised, interrupting Ron's exclamation of indignation, he said. “ Ginny, you can't do that, that's not for you to offer. I know you like Harry a lot and he may rely on you, Ron and Hermione, but that doesn't mean you can just invite me to stay in Harry’s house, kind and well intentioned as that is, that’s up to him. Not only that, but after the way I have been towards him since I left Hogwarts, I would not be surprised if Harry didn't want me in his house.”

“Don't be daft Percy, of course I don't feel like that, you are Ginny's brother and you may get misguided or hung up on rules, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't. Anyway it's quite all right for Ginny to ask you to stay here, after all she is the lady of the house.” Laughed Harry. “It would not be right for me to stop her, even if I could or wanted to.

A very puzzled Percy opened his mouth to reply, but stopped and closed it again as Kreacher came in with his drink and a plate of sandwiches, he instead thanked the Elf, but still looked  very confused by what Harry had said as he tucked into his meal.

Ginny turned to Kreacher. “It's all right for my brother to stay here tonight isn’t it Kreacher? Regulus old room would suit him best I think, he will need something to wear and toiletries as well, he has lost everything except what he is stood up in and that's in his brief case in a fire at his home.”

“Certainly Mistress you can invite who you like, it is your house after all. I shall prepare the room with everything that is required, I shall launder his clothes while he sleeps.” The elf replied then with a pop he was gone.

Percy’s eyes widened. “I thought this was Harry’s house?”

“It is Perc.” Mr. Weasley explained “But, it is Ginny’s as well.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh Perc, for crying out loud. I know you have had a shock brother dear, but even so you should be sharper than that. They both own this house, little brother.” Laughed Bill.

A look of sudden comprehension came across Percy’s face. “But!” He pointed at Harry. “But, that means you and....?” He pointed at Ginny then looked at his parents questioningly, clearly one shock had been enough for him that night.

“It's ok Percy, we know they are together.” Laughed his father.

“Relax Percy.” Said Bill “ If you think that’s news, wait til we tell you Fleur’s pregnant.”

“What?” Percy shouted now looking really surprised as everyone else laughed, he then looked at the couple suspiciously. “You are having me on aren't you, trying to cheer me up.”

“Non, Percy, I am expecting a little one.” Fleur assured him.

Percy stammered. “But, but, but, I mean, how?”

Ron laughed. “Well Percy when two people love each other very much...”

“Ron!” Hermione admonished him.

Molly looked at her youngest son and said sternly. “Just because you know how Ronald, doesn't mean you have to young man. I hope you show more respect to Hermione than you do your brother.”

“Yes mum.” He muttered quietly while the others laughed at him.

“What I meant was with everything going on...” Percy's voice faded, then he shook his head. “I am just digging myself into a hole aren't I?”

A chorus of “Yes!” Rang out from the others.

Percy Grinned. “So that means you are serious, Fleur is pregnant?”

“Yes!” Rang out again.

“You aren't just saying that to cheer me up” He asked again, still grinning.

“No! They all replied.

“Just checking you could say something other than yes.” He grinned.

“Bloody hell Percy, you must be in shock, making a joke.” Bill grinned, then calmed looking at his brother seriously he added. “Yes Percy, we are giving Mum and Dad their first Grandchild.”

“Congratulations!” Percy stood and hugged them both. “That is fantastic news, just what I needed.”

“So Percy are you going to be staying or not?” Smiled Ginny, once he had sat down again.

“Yes, yes if you will still have me, thank you, Ginny and you too Harry.” He said gratefully then sat and finished the food Kreacher had brought for him while the conversation turned to where he could live until he found a new flat.


	8. Swiftshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny go on a last minute trip to Diagon Alley on a personal mission. They return to Hogwarts for the last few weeks of the year but not all is well at the school where new responsibilities await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 8  
Swiftshot.

Harry awoke with Ginny, still asleep, but cuddling him, they were both naked in the bed having got over any qualms about that the day before in their bathroom. The spring sun shine was once again illuminating the room through the curtains, this was their last morning together in their own house for the time being, before they would return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the academic year. A year that had been very different thus far, for each of them. They could not be sure when they would be able to wake next to each other like this again, after today. Even after the few weeks left of the school year, they were unsure if Ginny's parents would allow her to return here, or if they would want her to spend the summer at the Burrow, at least until her birthday, when she would come of age. Even then neither of them wanted to do anything that would alienate them from her parents, Ginny knew she needed them in her life and Harry was experiencing having a family for the first time he could remember, they did not want to lose that.

Before Bill and Fleur, with Ginny’s parents had left late the night before, much later than had been anticipated in fact, it had been agreed that Percy would stay at Grimmauld place, at least until the summer holidays, to look after the house. He would be on his own, although Harry had enabled the wards to allow him to bring people in if he wished by adding him as a secret keeper for the time being, so it wouldn't break the wards they had placed on the house. Staying in the house would mean he was closer to work than he would be at the Burrow, not that, that was a major consideration with the Floo or Apparition, but it would mean he would be maintaining his independence as well, which pleased him. Kreacher was returning to Hogwarts with the couple to be near his Master and Mistress, but that wasn’t until this evening, so Percy would be looking after himself as well, which suited him, though they all knew Molly would be sending food parcels to him regularly, Percy was happy about that too, it took little pressing for him to admit he had missed his mothers cooking.

Ginny stirred in the bed next to him, stretched and opened her eyes. “Morning my love, let’s go for a bath.” She smiled cheekily, absently outlining the scar on his chest gently with her finger.

They rose, Ginny slightly slower than Harry, she was pleased with the view she was rewarded with as she followed him to the bathroom, neither of them had bothered with any clothes. 

When they finally descended the stairs to the kitchen, quite some time later, they found the others had already finished breakfast. Percy was sat, his back to the stove, reading the Prophet, while Ron and Hermione greeted them, then resumed their conversation.

“Morning all.” They greeted as they entered the room. 

“Percy, did you sleep well?” Ginny asked.

“Great thanks Ginny.” He looked up from the paper. “That’s a lovely room, but would you mind if I put a desk in it, I might need to bring some paper work home with me most evenings.”

“That’s fine.” Harry told him. “Tell you what, we can order one for you, we have the catalogues still and it would add to that room, unless you have something in mind.”

“No, all I thought was getting one from the ministry store and bringing it here.” Percy answered.

Kreacher placed a full English breakfast before his Master and Mistress, then brought the catalogues for them to look through, Percy and Ginny soon selected a desk that would fit in with the room and be practical for his needs, so the elf left to take the order and arrange delivery.

“Now you two, about my paying you rent.” Percy said.

“Percy no, as we said last night, you are doing us a favour staying here, if you like just make sure there is plenty of food and things here for when we come back, that will be perfectly fine.” Harry replied.

“If you’re sure?” 

“Yes we are Percy, but I appreciate you offering, but you are in need and we have the means to help you, that really is all there is to it.” Harry concluded and tucked in to his breakfast.

“Well if you think of anything else, just let me know.” Percy insisted.

“Actually Perc, there is something else you could do for us if you really want to.” Said Ginny thoughtfully, Harry looked up, puzzled.

“Yes, of course, anything Ginny.” He looked eager to help.

“Well we haven’t any pictures up yet, if we give you some of the photos we have, could you have them enlarged and framed for us?”

“Yes, of course I will, I’d be glad to arrange that for you, not a problem.”

Ginny went over to the corner of the kitchen where the Potter family closet had been left the other day and reached to open it.

Hermione stopped her. “Ginny, only Harry can open that, remember.”

“It’s all right Hermione, it opens for Ginny too.” Harry said, nearly adding just like the family vault, but stopping himself in time, unsure how Hermione or indeed Percy would react to that news. 

Ginny opened the closet and took out a pile of photos while Harry continued. “Ginny’s put loads of stuff in it over the last couple of days, it seems it accepts her as if she was already a Potter.”

Percy looked at them all puzzled. “Why is that remarkable, unless it is a family closet of course.”

“It is!” Ginny said matter of factly, distracted as she quickly checked that she had all the pictures she intended. “It's the Potter one, Sirius had hidden it under the floor boards in his room.” She closed the chest and brought the photographs to the table.

“Then how come you can open it Ginny?” Percy asked.

“We don't really know, same reason Kreacher started calling me Mistress we suppose.” She answered as she and Harry started to look through the images, selecting the ones that they wanted enlarging and framing to display in the house.

Percy sighed, smiled wryly and said. “I really should know not to be surprised by you shouldn't I Ginny, or you Harry, both of you are extraordinary people after all.”

Ginny turned and smiled to her brother. “You should, but then we are a pretty remarkable family really aren't we.” She said and turned back to the pictures.

“Hey have you a photo of the two of you together yet?” Hermione asked the couple.

Harry and Ginny paused in their search and looked at each other. 

“No we haven’t, we ought to have one done, a big one for the first landing.” Ginny grinned. “The same size as Mrs. Blacks portrait perhaps and if we put it where hers was it can remind Ron not to interrupt our bath.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise. “He did what?” Percy asked, as Ron went bright red. “Hang on, do I want to know what you meant by our bath? On second thoughts, no I definitely don't want to know, that is up to you two, just be careful.”

“We are big brother, don't worry, we won't rush into anything. Now what about this picture idea, I think we ought to get one taken.”

“Ok lets get this done, then go see if we can get it taken somewhere this morning.” Harry laughed. 

They selected several of the pictures, including one of all the Weasley’s, the one of Sirius and one of Harry’s Parents. They even found one of Remus and Tonks on their wedding day, that was amongst the ones they had gathered in Sirius old room, though they hadn't a clue how it had got there.

“We could do with one of Dumbledore and one of Snape as well really.” Harry commented.

“Snape?” Ron asked in amazement.

“Yes.” Said Ginny. “He was a brave man, Harry found that out, braver than anyone knew. Harry, love, I doubt if we’ll find one of Severus very easily, no one else knows the truth about him, except us you know and I doubt he had many taken. I think the best idea might be if we asked Professor McGonagall, see if there is one of him we can get copied at the school, if anyone knows where to find one she will.”

“Good idea, we’ll ask her about one of Dumbledore too, though I suspect there might be quite a few available.” Harry agreed.

Percy was pleased to arrange for the pictures to be enlarged and framed, he knew which department in the ministry that was used to have such work done, so he could go there. He set off for work, while Ginny put the other pictures back in the closet and closed it. Percy had promised to be back in time to see them off that evening, when they left to return to Hogwarts. 

Ron and Hermione stayed at the house packing their things, while Harry and Ginny walked through the streets of this part of London, heading to Diagon Alley, enjoying the sunshine and anonymity in the bustle of the Muggle streets. They took their time, look at the shops they passed, they popped into a newsagent shop, not far from Diagon Alley, where Ginny was intrigued by the confectionery, especially the chocolate oranges. Harry bought her one for later and they continued their walk to the pub that hid the entrance to the Alley.

Mrs. Weasley was sat at a table in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, a mug of coffee almost finished in front of her, when they arrived in the pub.

“Hello you two, what are you up to?” She asked.

They told her the idea for the picture and asked her if she knew of anywhere in the alley the photograph could be taken at.

“There’s the shop next door to Georges.” She told them. “I’m going to see him in a minute or two anyway, we may as well go there together.”

She drained her mug and returned it to the bar and told Tom what they had planned. Tom nodded and called a couple of his staff over to escort them whilst they were in the alley. Harry assured Tom that they would be back before the bar got too busy, he felt guilty taking the barman's staff from him, but knew it was the only way to avoid a scene similar to the one the other day when they had visited.

They walked down a rapidly rejuvenating Diagon alley, the life was definitely already coming back to the street, Harry was pleased to see. It was even busier than their last visit, as witches and wizards returned while more shops had managed to get back to a more usual stock level than they had been able to for many months. The Alley was rapidly becoming an example of fast recovery, an example of what could be achieved if people tried. They passed Ollivander’s and smiled when they saw Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander deep in conversation inside while they were stacking boxes of wands on the shelves. Fortescues was still boarded up though, Harry was giving up hope that his friend was still alive, the thought saddened him, the ice cream maker had become a real friend, happy to share his knowledge with him the sumer he had spent two weeks at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Harry!” Someone called out loudly. 

Harry tensed, as nearby groups of people turned and started to stare at him whispering to each other excitedly. The escorts started to scan the crowd, ready to keep them back if necessary. Harry slowly turned towards where the voice had come from, he was relieved to see Lee Jordan coming out of a door next to the owl emporium, he liked Georges friend, who had been in the D.A. And had kept a voice of resistance on the air over the months of Riddles occupation.

“Hello Lee, good to see you, what you up to?” Harry greeted him.

“Got a job commentating Quidditch on the Wireless Wizarding Network, got a Daily show as well from next week, all thanks to doing Potterwatch for all those months.” He looked round the crowd and realised they were staring in this direction. “Oh hell, sorry Harry I should have thought before I called you mate.”

“Don't worry Lee, I've been meaning to thank you for Potterwatch anyway, didn't get chance at that medal ceremony. I only heard the show once, but it was good to hear the true news and to be in contact with the rest of the world for once, not to mention hearing some familiar voices.” Harry winked.

Potterwatch had been a semi regular pirate broadcast organised by Lee, but including a number of other people, including the Weasley twins and Remus. It had reported the truth during Voldemort's reign and encouraged well considered rebellion as well as support for Harry. They had broadcast from a different location each time to avoid detection by the death eaters and snatchers, who ran the ministry and controlled the streets, which had also led to the need to transmit at different times. Since the end of the war the programme and it's contributors had received much praise for the moral boosting style, sound advice and the bravery in maintaining its stand for freedom. Harry thought the WWN was lucky to have got Lee, his knowledge of Quidditch was large and he had built up quite a fan base at both Hogwarts and through Potterwatch.

“I can't think of anyone better for the W.W.N. Lee, well done.” Harry added, pleased for the old Hogwarts commentator, who had become the bench mark others aspired to in that post.

Lee grinned. “Hey Harry, I just had a great idea, would you do a last Potterwatch with me, sort of the only one with Potter, for my first live show next Saturday morning. It is supposed to be a launch for my daily show that starts the following Tuesday.”

Harry blanched a little at the thought. “I don’t think I can Lee, we’re back to Hogwarts this evening, besides I don’t really want to give any interviews, I've had too much of that going wrong.”

“I know you have Harry, I remember how badly the press treated you mate, but this would be different, live on air for one thing, so it won’t be like Rita and her poison Quill mate, not edited at all, although it would be simultaneously recorded so they can use highlights in the news, but I shall make sure that if they repeat it, it will be broadcast in its entirety, unedited. I am sure the bosses will agree ta any conditions you want to make anyway. If I can arrange it, what about next weekend at Hogwarts? Just you and me talking mate with Ginny if you like, that‘s all.”

“No, not there Lee, there has been enough disruption there this year. Look if I do it and that’s a big if at the moment, I would rather it was you I do the interview with, I know I can trust you as a friend, to do it properly.” He replied.

Harry thought for a moment, despite his misgivings, he was very tempted to grant Lee the interview. He liked Lee and besides the fact that he admired his style of broadcasting, he felt he owed him for the risks he had taken ensuring the truth was broadcast for all those months of occupation, it had given him a boost to know he had support the day he had heard it. Of course, it might get the other reporters and Rita off his back as well. “Ok let’s do it Lee, but when we come back from School in Seven weeks, if for any reason I’m around before then and able to do it, I’ll let you know. I‘m not going to give any other interviews so it will be an exclusive whenever we do it, how much notice will you need to set it up?”

“A day or two at a push, and I know they would push for this.” Lee grinned.

Although the arrangements were vague, to say the least Lee was happy to agree, knowing whenever it was the stations management would quickly rearrange the schedule for such a programme. They shook hands and went their separate ways, Lee towards the Cauldron whilst the others headed further down the Alley. 

Mrs. Weasley left them outside Swiftshot’s Wizarding Camera and Photography Emporium with the escort and went into Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes next door, where they would meet again, after the portrait had been taken. 

Harry and Ginny looked at the small, shabby, unassuming shop front, it was the kind of shop that it would have been easy to overlook. The paintwork needed some attention, but even so it was an unremarkable sight. Like Ollivander's, perhaps the owner was confident that they did not need to have a showy shop front to get custom, believing that their reputation for the work they did was enough. The window was full of fading pictures and a few ageing camera's, though the glass was clean what lay within appeared that it had remained unchanged in a generation. The whole shop was quite unremarkable and unassuming, it would be so easy to overlook it completely, if you did not know it was there, however there were signs of recent care. As well as the glass panels in the bay window being sparkling clean and the frame that separated the panes neat and maintained, the glass on the door which they pushed open to enter had a fresh sign etched into it, clearly the proprietor was proud of his business. 

There was no tinkling bell on the door, to tell the proprietor he had customers, as they entered and closed the door behind them. It was a little dark in the room, but as their eyes adjusted they saw that the walls were lined with shelves which were full of cameras, lenses, tripods, flash guns, frames and all manner of photographic accessories. Shelves on the wall behind the counter were jammed full of various bulbs, photographic plates, lenses, filters, and film in a number of sizes. The smell was quite reminiscent of the potions class room at Hogwarts, though not quite as strong. The counter held the till, a couple of notices and a bell next to a sign which proudly proclaimed.“Portraits taken to order in our own studio, wedding, event, commemorative and commercial photography by appointment, studio work available on the premises.”

Harry rang the bell next to the sign, hoping it was the right thing to do in the absence of any visible staff to help them.

A moment later a short, thin, hunched wizard dressed in smart robes appeared from a door at the side of the counter. His alert eyes sparkling, then widening beneath his thinning white hair as he recognised Harry and Ginny. When he spoke it was very fast and each syllable was clipped sharply, creating the effect that each was shot from him like a camera shutter on rapid fire.

“Mr. Potter, how wonderful to see you, my name is Swiftshot, welcome to the shop front of my studios.” He exclaimed in delight. “We haven’t seen you here before, although I have of course, in the past, seen you in the alley especially that summer when you chose to study with Florean's help outside his shop. I have naturally observed you in George's shop next door, I have to say I am most pleased that he is back, a lovely boy, he brings so much fun to life and his shop is so bright and brash, it really brightens up this end of the alley. That said I was so sad to hear about his brother, a tragedy that Fred did not survive to return, please pass on my condolences to your parents Miss Weasley, my sympathies I give to you personally and without hesitation my dear. Now what can I do for such a lovely looking couple as yourselves, today?”

Harry was amused by the speed Mr. Swiftshot spoke, but Ginny was burying her face in his arm to hide her giggles, especially after his sincerity over Fred's death. She could easily imagine the twins getting on with this Wizard, they had always enjoyed the eccentric where ever they found it.

“We would like a portrait of Ginny and I, a very large size one to hang on the landing of our home, replacing a life size one of the previous owner. We would like it framed if that is possible as well please and, my apologies for the rush, but could it be done today Mr. Swiftshot? We return to Hogwarts this evening, so although we can not be certain, it could be some weeks before we have the chance to return and would like it in place before we leave.” Harry asked.

“ Of course, it would be a pleasure, it is seldom that I am asked for a portrait of that size these days Mr. Potter. What you described of the picture of the old owner, would seem to be what traditionally was known as a guardian portrait and it would be an honour to take such an important image of you and Miss. Weasley, please if you would both follow me.”

They followed Mr. Swiftshot through the door he had come from into a corridor with several exits, the proprietor led them through the first door on the right into a well lit back room. The large studio was empty except for a couple of chairs and a large wooden old fashioned camera on a tripod pointing at a dull blank wall.

“Is the picture to be the main portrait of your selves in your new home?” Mr. Swiftshot asked as he started to prepare the camera.

“Yes, in fact it will be the first, we have only just taken residence of the house. We have completed decorating and furnishing it as we want it, but only in the last day or so.” Harry replied.

“Ah yes, I know just what’s required, in fact you described it earlier.” The Photographer bounced in excitement. “We shall create a replacement guardian portrait for your home, it is extremely rare that I have the opportunity to create such a very important image for anyone. Often the older ones are paintings, from when the subject had the leisure time to sit for one each day for weeks. However at one time, not too long ago my services were more popular for the production of them, amongst those who were more productive and lacked time to spend in such a way, but still required them for their homes. These days few recognise the advantage of having such a portrait in their home, it is thrilling to me that you have asked me to produce one, the first I have been asked for in quite a number of years. It really needs to be a significant image for such a prominent place and the home of such a significant and beautiful couple, I am sure we can do that easily. Now what would you like as a backdrop? I can reproduce an image of any location in the world that you desire in this room.”

“The Great Lake at Hogwarts, near the big beach tree, where we used to go to sit looking out over the water and to the mountains, if we can could it be late spring or early summer?” Ginny said, Harry squeezed her hand, the idea was perfect.

Mr Swiftshot bowed, waved his wand and with a slight shimmer the room transformed. Now it looked and felt like they were actually at Hogwarts, the walls seemed to have gone, replaced with the familiar view. The snow had retreated to just leave a few remnants at the very tops of the mountains, but it was just a small, fast disappearing sprinkling, that served to highlight the peaks where it remained against the blue sky. The winter snow fall had retreated, to reveal the rocky slopes, which in turn led down to a green haze of new growth emerging from the thawed ground. That newly grassy area gave way to the established purple flowering heather on the lower slopes above the tree line, but below the level that was covered in snow in the winter. It was a rich froth of flora covering the ground, highlighting the occasional run of grey stony scree which tumbled down the lower slopes to meet the waters of the Great Lake. Tree covered slopes and valleys between the mountains seemed dark by comparison, their new foliage in the shade of the mountains, yet an odd purple haze that seemed unique to Scotland shone in the darkness of the branches. The dark, almost ink black, lake rippled in the sunlight with sparks of white highlights on the peak of each wavelet just before it fell back into the deep beneath the otherwise unbroken surface. To the side of the lake the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, glowed with fresh green foliage and patches of blossom, the white candlesticks of the chestnut trees standing out against the green, the couple knew that each flower on the spikes of blooms would have either a pink or blue centre, depending on whether the individual blossom had been pollinated or not. Neville, they knew, would have been pleased that they had recalled that little known piece of information.

The familiar shore of the Hogwarts side of the lake rose from the lapping waters, a meadow of neat grass punctuated by the white of early daisies, yellow of dandelions and powder blue of delicate forget me knots. Flowers giving way to grass alone under the emergent, vibrant green leaves of the beech tree. The bright blue sky contained a few, candy floss like clumps of light, white, fluffy, clouds drifting gently overhead, the direction of the sun meaning their shadows would fall behind them, so would not be too dominant a part of the picture. The only things that spoilt the illusion that they were actually on the grass that led down to the lake were the lack of scent and the absence of any wind to create a rustling of the leaves. It was then they noticed a movement on the far side of the lake, just on the far tree line, where the mountain slopes met the water. They looked towards the motion and gasped, there stood a proud Stag, with a magnificent set of Antlers, it was a Monarch, whilst next to him a Doe bent her head down to drink from the water. The scene was idyllic and perfect, Harry and Ginny had often sat under the beach tree cuddling last year, before Dumbledore had died, but had never seen such a stag there before, though Harry realised it matched his Patronus.

“Well I don’t know what those two are doing there.” A surprised Mr. Swiftshot indicated the pair of deer. “They certainly were not in the image I conjured for you, not to worry I’ll get rid of them before we take the picture.”

“No!” Said Harry. “They are perfect, can we make sure they are in the picture, if they stay long enough?”

Ginny squeezed his hand in grateful agreement this time, the photographer smiled indulgently and replied. “Certainly Mr. Potter, but I don’t think we will need the chairs, this image will be far better with the two of you stood together, rather than sitting I believe.”

He waved his wand casually and the chairs slid behind the camera out of the way. Mr. Swiftshot made a fuss of posing them for a few minutes, frequently commenting on how perfect a couple they were for photography, then disappeared under the black cloth on the back of the camera.

“ Absolutely wonderful this is going to be an exquisite image, now look at me and smile.” He called.

There was a white explosion of bright light and the scene disappeared as the smoke from the flash tray rose into the air. Mr. Swiftshot emerged from the under the cloth. “I must admit, the flash was not needed for this particular shot, so I fired it after the shutter, the spell I use cancels the scene projection.” He told them and quickly removed a rectangular plate from the body of the camera, before he swiftly disappeared through another door to the side of the room. “Do take seats I shan't be long.” He called as the door closed behind him. 

They heard the clink of potions bottles being opened and placed, then, after a few minutes the photographer emerged with two dripping wet pieces of card.

“Right, let’s see what you think of these, I’m rather proud of them although of course these are just the proofs to check if the image is acceptable, if it is then all is well and we can produce the main print, if not, well then we shall retake it, it must be perfect. I believe that technically it is, but we shall not know for certain until we see it in proper light and then you both must like it, which of course is always tricky, I find most people never like seeing images of themselves. Mind you, having two such handsome and obviously loving subjects makes the job so much easier for me as the photographer of course, indeed the image would not stand a chance of being so memorable if your love wasn't so clear. Young Colin often said you two were obviously in love but hadn't realised it, such a talent that young man had, such a shame, I had offered him an apprenticeship with me after Hogwarts, so sad. Still he had the eye, he could see you two were meant to be and I have to say I agree and your feelings for each other comes out in the picture so well, you know. When I think of the couples who have been in here who were not in love, obviously simply pleasing their families, well I did my best with their pictures, but some are simply beyond any help even at their weddings. Sadly there was something missing from those images, that is always present when the subjects actually chose each other. It is always so gratifying to have two such as yourselves, though come to think of it you do seem to have something more than even those obviously in love, it really is refreshing to see and so satisfying to photograph, I hope we all shall be happy with the result.” He chattered as he led them back into the shop.

H stood behind the counter, which was the lightest place in the shop, dried the images with his wand, flattening them at the same time, then placed them next to each other on the counter and lit a lamp, adding to the light available, so they could see the pictures in all there glory, he was clearly proud of the shots. The Doe raised her head to look at them as they examined the pictures, the stag snuggled his nose to her neck affectionately. Harry and Ginny were stood in the centre, the tree to the right of the picture, a branch stretching over their heads at the top. The mountains to the left forming a frame within which the couple had their arms at each others waists, torso's facing each other, but their heads turned so they were looking towards the camera. While they watched the Harry and Ginny in the picture turned their heads and kissed then looked back out of the image to smile at the real versions.

“Perfect!” Breathed Ginny softly looking at the picture intently..

“Why thank you, Miss Weasley, but as I say having two subjects so obviously in love helps enormously, the camera sees more than the eye after all, it is capturing that which is the true photographers art.”

Harry discussed the enlargement with the Photographer and Ginny chose an ornately topped frame for the portrait, fitting for not just the picture itself, but also its intended position in their home. Mr. Swiftshot assured them it would be ready for them in half an hour, he offered to deliver it to Weasley's next door, if they wished. Harry agreed that would be appreciated, paid for the large picture and the two small ones, which he wanted to have as gifts. He bought suitable frames for them as well, Mr. Swiftshot quickly placed the smaller pictures in them, before handing them to him and the couple happily left the shop. 

Harry and Ginny did not stay on the street long, just a minute or two, they did not look about them to see if they were noticed. Their time on the street was so brief it was doubtful if any who saw the had the time to notice who they were, despite the men Tom had provided following them, as they headed next door to Weasley’s, to wait for the delivery of the picture. 

They looked through the window, to see if anyone was in view to let them in. The shop was empty of customers since George had decided not to reopen until the next day, although Harry had paid for the refit, the shelves still needed restocking and the remaining twin had been busy making the products himself. About three quarters of the shelves were full of products ranging from protective hats to pygmy puffs all combining to restore the colour and liveliness the store had, had before. George was positioning the skiving snack boxes next to the decoy detonators when they tapped on the glass in the door. He looked round, saw who it was, then opened the door for them, their escort remained outside in the street to wait.

“Hello you two, mum's upstairs making a drink, had your mug shots done by old Swifty then have you.” George greeted them grinning.

“Hi George, yes, he will drop the big one for the house here in about half an hour, I hope that's ok. How’s business?” Grinned Harry.

“No problem and good, chief investor, glad we kept so much stock in safe places, mail orders have started up already and we shall open the shop again soon.” Laughed George.

“What was that?” Mrs. Weasley appeared from the door that led to the upstairs flat, “I know Harry was generous getting the shop refitted George, but why call him chief investor? Is there something I don't know about?”

George groaned and looked at Harry with an apologetic look “Sorry mate.”

“Time to tell her I think George, we’d better come clean, bare our chests, confess all and precipitate the pulses so to speak.” Harry put on a show of looking guilty.

“I suppose you are correct, that time would appear to have arrived, will you tell her or shall I?” George sighed sheepishly, both of them smiling slightly as they milked the situation for all it was worth and more..

“Well one of you tell me.” Mrs. Weasley sighed a little exasperated.. “There is obviously more to this than either of you has admitted to me earlier, confession is good for the soul apparently.”

Harry decided it was probably better coming from him, Mrs. Weasley was less likely to blow her stack at him than George he surmised. He was still cautious, he knew she was going to have a go at George anyway, but less than if George did, even so they both braced themselves for the inevitable, as he began the explanation. “Well Mrs. Weasley a few years ago, I gave Fred and George their start up funds for this business, it was my Triwizard winnings. I didn’t want them, not after what happened to Cedric. No one else would accept them, I thought at least what Fred and George were planning would give people some pleasure, so gave it to them on the train, I made them get Ron some new dress robes out of it as well.”

Mrs. Weasley looked from George to Harry, they could see she wanted to shout at them, but she suddenly deflated and sighed. “Well there’s no point me getting angry now, it’s long been done and over with, but George, fancy taking his winnings.”

“I didn’t give him or Fred much of a choice in it really Mrs. Weasley.” Harry was looking at his feet.

“Oh well, never mind, at least they made a success of it, didn't waste your money and I must admit it does spread a lot of happiness.” Mrs Weasley conceded, then turned to George sternly. “Just make sure it still does George, I won't have you wasting Harry's money from now on either.”

“I knew you liked the shop really Mum.” Ventured George.

“Don’t push it George, I wouldn't go that far, but yes I am proud of your achievements making it a success, thus far at least.” She replied, then turned back to Harry and Ginny. “Right you two come on up for a drink, George stack your shelves, I might bring a drink down for you in a little while.”

Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley, George winked to Harry “Good one, Harry we got away quite lightly with that mate.” He whispered smiling.

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley one of the photographs while they sat with mugs of tea in the small kitchen of the flat above the shop.

“Oh it’s lovely!” She exclaimed. “Best one we’ve had of you for quite a while Ginny, not that we had chance to get many at the wedding last year and don't you both look wonderful in it, my little girl all grown up.”

As tears appeared in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes Ginny reached over and grasped her arm reassuringly. “It’s all right mum, I’m still your girl, but I’ve brought you another son that’s all.”

“I know dear and it’s not long until you come of age, is it? Harry you know how fond we are of you, you are already part of the family as far as I am concerned. I have seen Ginny’s feelings for you grow over years, I must admit I was only thinking about that the other morning at the Burrow. I really am so glad that you both are happy, I know it's what you both have wanted, longer than you realised I think Harry. You have something between you that’s very rare and special don’t let anyone come between you, keep it safe always.” Mrs. Weasley dabbed the unshed tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

“We will!” Said Harry gently, reassuring the woman who had been the closest he had known to a mother. 

Ginny nodded her agreement with him, as a tear ran down her cheek. It was an important moment as mother accepted daughter had really grown up and that she was with her chosen partner.

They drank their tea in silence after that, Molly glancing at the picture occasionally and smiling, until. 

“Harry, Old Swifty’s here with the biggest parcel I have ever seen blocking the window up mate” George shouted from downstairs.

None of them had realised that half an hour had passed so quickly, but the call moved them into action. They went back down the stairs into the shop to see what had been delivered, it was darker than it had been, the front window was blocked. George was by no means wrong; the picture completely covered the shop window and reached up to the flat’s window ledge, it was completely wrapped in brown paper, but still drew attention of passers by. People looked in amazement at the parcel Mr Swiftshot had placed over the window, Harry hoped the man had shrunk it to get it out of his shop, otherwise he could not figure out how he had got it out of that building. 

“There you are Mr. Potter and here is the plate for you, should you require any further copies just bring that with you and I shall be able to make them in a trice for you.” Mr Swiftshot handed Harry a small rectangular parcel, tied with string. “My thanks for your custom, if I can ever be of further service, please do not hesitate to call by, you will be most welcome, it really has been a pleasure to meet you both.”

Harry thanked the wizard and shook his hand, which set the slowly growing crowd chattering and pointing at the photographers' shop front, he guessed the man may be getting some more business soon. Ginny took the plate and put it in her bag with the other framed photo, while Harry, with a flick of his wand sent the large picture home.

Hermione was walking up the stairs at Grimmauld Place, suddenly there was a pop, she screamed and dropped the large pile of books she was carrying upstairs in surprise. Just as she had stepped up onto the first landing, the picture of Harry and Ginny had appeared on the wall and unwrapped itself, the paper falling to the floor then vanishing. Ron came running to her in alarm, as she picked up the books.

“I wish Harry would stop doing that.” She said angrily, pointing to the portrait, where the image of the couple were sniggering. “He could at least have warned us first.”

Ron blinked, then collapsed to the floor laughing at her, having realised what must have happened. Hermione looked at her boyfriend furiously, then her expression softened, before she burst into laughter herself.

Harry and Ginny arrived home shortly afterwards, with instructions that Ron and Hermione were to go to the shop to see Mrs. Weasley. The two left, after Hermione had expressed a wish that they not send things ahead, which led to Ron explaining what had happened, and the three laughing at her expense. “It wasn't that funny!” She said rolling her eyes.

She and Ron left hand in hand to walk to the alley, promising to be back by two O’clock to finish packing. Harry and Ginny went to look at the portrait, it really was superb in the place where Mrs. Black's picture had hung. They admired it for a few minutes from the bottom of the stairs, it was impressive.

Ginny broke their reverie. “Come on then, we had best get packed ready.”

They walked up the stairs and were just about to enter their rooms, when Harry suddenly stopped.

“Oh no!” He exclaimed. “My trunk! I left it at Privet Drive with all the stuff I didn’t think I would need for the mission. I can't retrieve it now, if it is still there at all, I need to go get a new one.”

He ran back down the stairs intending to catch up with Ron and Hermione as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs in order to narrowly avoid running headlong into Kreacher, who was standing at the bottom of the flight, with a familiar battered trunk at his side.

“I knew Master would need his trunk and some of what is in it, so I went to Privet drive to get them, no one was there so it was easy. All the belongings that you left there, are now in the trunk Master.” Croaked the elf.

“Well done Kreacher.” Harry smiled relieved. “Good thinking.”

“That is quite all right Master.” Kreacher grinned proudly.

Ginny called from above. “In that case we had better pack love”

Harry turned to go back up the stairs, but didn't get far.

“No, Master, Mistress you will both go and rest, there is a jug of pumpkin Juice and some sandwiches, cake and a treacle tart in the sitting room waiting for you. I will pack for you both mistress, I trust you will allow me to do that. Unlike your house guests who made a meal of doing for themselves what would have taken me only a moment.” He stopped them firmly and added. “I am glad to see the house directed your portrait to its proper place while I was collecting Master's trunk, it is a very good one I think.” Kreacher said firmly.

Ginny made her way down the stairs. “Thanks Kreacher, we shall let you pack for us, as that is what you want to do. Please leave a set of robes for each of us out though, we will need to change before we leave the house this time, the Hogwarts Express is not yet running, it seems it is in need of repair.”

“Yes Mistress, of course.” The old elf bowed. “Now into the sitting room with you and make the most of your last few hours alone together, before you go back to school.”

Those hours seemed to pass very quickly for the two of them and all to soon it was time for them to leave. Kreacher took the luggage ahead, together with Tiberius who was asleep in his cage. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived to see them off and say goodbye to them, as promised Percy had arrived from work just in time to see them off. He too had admired the portrait, before they went and assured them that the pictures he had taken would be framed soon.

“Don’t worry you two, I’ll look after the house for you.” Percy assured them.

“I know you will Perc.” Said Harry. “I am grateful to you for doing so.”

“I will see you on Friday for cabinet.” Said Mr. Weasley.

“See you in seven weeks all of you and remember what I told you.” Mrs Weasley hugged them all. “Have a good few weeks all of you.”

They were taking the Floo to Hogwarts and emerged in the head masters office where Professor McGonagall greeted them.

“Welcome back, please wait over there I need to talk to you all, but I am waiting for Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood to arrive as well.” She indicated that they should wait next to her desk. 

A moment later Neville and Luna emerged and were asked to wait with them, Professor McGonagall then spoke into the fire.

“Filius, they have arrived safely, can you take over and divert remaining arrivals to your office for now, as we discussed please?”

“Certainly, Minerva.” Came the reply.

Minerva waited for the flames in her fireplace to die down until they disappeared completely, then turned back to the six students standing nervously, waiting for her. At least five of them were looking a little apprehensive and expectant, whilst Luna was simply being Luna, humming to herself happily, looking round the room curiously. Somehow she was giving off the impression of a mix of wacky serenity and gentleness that the headmistress somehow admired in the girl, certainly it amused her and she knew it masked a keen intelligence, which many missed. She gestured for them to sit down on seats that had been arranged for them, which they did and she took the final of the chairs for herself.

“Right, we shan’t be disturbed now.” She said settling herself in the chair, she looked again at each of them, sat in the chairs she had conjured before their arrival. “I am sorry to have to tell you that we have a problem in the school one that I hope you will be able to play a part in helping me with. As you know arrivals have been taking place all day and it has become apparent that feelings amongst a large proportion of students are running quite high, I am afraid. Mr. Potter some are blaming you for the deaths of their relatives during the battle and during the last few months while Riddle and his followers were in power, they hold you responsible for not killing him earlier. It is mainly those remaining from within Slytherin house, but not that depleted group alone, I’m afraid their number includes Dennis Creevey. Whilst this may be a natural, unthinking reflex to the loss of a loved one on the part of many, part of the grieving process, trying to seek to blame someone perhaps, I am wary of the actions that some may take in haste before they return to their senses. I am sure it will pass given time, but it does, for the present at least, leave us with a problem, that of ensuring the safety of you all whilst here and here is where you should be. We therefore need to take steps to ensure you are protected whilst in the School, as I say, at least until it all dies down naturally so to speak and the grief lessens, as it no doubt will in time.”

They had all sat listening to their professor, they exchanged looks, Harry had a feeling that the headmistress had a plan in mind, certainly she had no intension of them leaving the castle tonight. 

“Mr Longbottom you are to have quarters next to Professor Sprout, as her apprentice and I understand you are going to remain here for half of the summer whilst she takes her holiday?”

“Yes Professor, at least that was the plan last time I spoke with her, I hope it will not need to change.” Neville replied.

“Good, it still is the plan for you, which means that, apart from students in your own year, you will be addressed as Professor Longbottom by the students. As you were here throughout the recent occupation, you are not a target of the grieving except by association as a known friend of Mr. Potter's, however if you do become one, your post will afford you some protection. Now Miss Lovegood your association with Mr. Potter means you might similarly be targeted by grieving students, though your long absence from the castle also means you are not a target, yet at least, still, I am again concerned for you. However, because of the enforced absence I mentioned, for much of the year and following reassurances from those in your house who shared your rebellion, I have decided that you can return to your house and normal lessons. Which, Luna my dear, is something of a relief, whilst certainly intelligent enough for many roles my dear, your eccentric persona makes it difficult to see where you could have fitted elsewhere in the school. That said Professor Flitwick has agreed to help keep an extra eye on you along with your friends, should any difficulties arise be assured, we shall act accordingly. Both you and Mr. Longbottom need to be cautious about your relationship as well, normally, now Neville is on the staff, it would not be allowed of course, but in these extraordinary circumstances it is not seen as necessary to forbid it by the governors or staff. Just, please, be sensible and not flaunt it in front of the other students, they could use it against you and Mr. Longbottom, if they wished. The only condition the Governors required was, that Professor Longbottom would not be involved in any classes you attend. Now Miss Lovegood, Professor Flitwick is waiting for you outside to take you back to your house, you may join him now, unless you want to wait for the others. ”

“Thank you Professor, but I believe I shall go and settle in, make sure my room is not infested with Nargles again, they really are such a nuisance, last time there were almost as many of them as there is of Peeves.” Said Luna and she skipped to the door and left.

A small smile crept onto Minerva's lips as she shook her head ruefully, wondering if she would ever decipher the girl, or what she said, but then deciding that perhaps that would spoil the fun the girl brought with her. She pondered a moment longer on her statement as the Girl skipped out, but it was gone the moment the door closed behind the girl. She turned back to the others. “Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I understand your desire to get your NEWT's and I will do all I can to ensure that happens. However recent events have left me two teachers short and I must fill those positions tonight or lose the two subjects for this year and I believe that would be a mistake, given what was taught in them for the last few months. The Muggle studies class seventh years have taken their NEWT already, though goodness knows what the results will be, however, we are not allowed to have them retake it before the results are known. Miss Granger, I would like you to teach the class for the rest of the school please, lets see if we can undo at least some of the damage caused by your immediate predecessors. I have a basic curriculum, which I have left in the office next to the classroom, but I imagine you can improve it, if you are happy to take the responsibility.”

“Of course Professor, I will help in any way I can.” Hermione agreed.

“Good, there are quarters and of course the office for you to occupy next to the class. Mr. Weasley I think you will agree that you are not academically gifted, though your ability to create strategy is incredible. However I cannot allow you to rejoin your classmates either, you are all three a main target of those who are affording blame. I want you to be prepared to teach Defence against the Dark Arts to the first and second years, where your knowledge of strategy and the techniques you learnt in the D.A. Will be an advantage. That said, Mr Weasley, you will please keep things simple and sensible for your charges, no duelling dragons, or each other and please keep stories of your adventures in check, we don't want to give anyone more ammunition than they already believe they have if we can avoid it. Mr Potter you are the main target for blame, I do not want to burden you further and wish you could have at least a few normal weeks in this school, but it would seem that will not be possible yet. That said, you have a proven ability in defence and through the D.A. Have shown you have an aptitude for passing that knowledge on to others, a natural teacher. So want you to continue with what you showed such an aptitude for in your sixth year and teach defence officially. Mr. Weasley will be teaching the early two years students, but you shall have overall responsibility for the curriculum and teach the subject to the rest of the school. Your own year is depleted in numbers, no seventh year Slytherin's are taking your subject, the rest are supportive and many of them, including some of the sixth years, were in the D.A. So I suspect the problems there will be minimal. Third and Fourth years may be more problematic of course, but I believe they should be able to become receptive to being taught and will think twice about attacking you regardless of pressure from others. However in light of everything that I have told you, I must ask, are you both willing to teach?”

“Yes Professor.” They both said, knowing her well enough to know that she would not have asked them if she had not been sure they could do it to a satisfactory level, though both felt a little apprehensive.

“ Good, as with Professor Longbottom, the posts will afford the three of you some protection. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will share the quarters that go with that post. Miss Weasley you have a lot of catching up to do following your enforced absence since Easter, however because you are Mister Potters partner I cannot allow you to simply return to the main school, you would just be too easy a target. Which gives us a problem, you are too close to Harry for us to take any risks. You will study with the help of your friends and live in Professor Granger's quarters with her. Please try to refrain from hexing any students you come across who are not presently seeing sense about recent events and allowing their grief to counteract what is reasonable.”

Harry was sure he saw the Headmistress trying to suppress a smile as she made those last comments.

“Please also, all of you heed the warning I gave Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom regarding your relationships, especially you and Ginny, Harry. The Governors have no objections, given the circumstances, but do expect you to act with decorum. I sincerely expect this all to have died down by September and the new school year, so things can return to normal then if any of you return, which I hope you will be doing, even if part time. Please do not be offended when I say that these posts will, all being well, only last to the end of this year, when we shall resume your studies for your NEWT's in earnest. In the meantime all the staff have offered their support to you all, so please ask them for help and advice should you need it. I must ask though that Miss Weasley is not left on her own outside the Muggle studies suite and that you do not stay overnight in each others quarters. I expect you all to help Miss Weasley as much as you can, I know that won’t be a problem though.” She paused and they all nodded their agreement, before the Headmistress continued, more relaxed than before.

“Now as Teachers, your weekends are generally your own, but we do have a rota system of teachers who will definitely be staying in the school in case they are needed. You will be part of that rota, so please tell me if there are any weekends in particular you would like to be away. Miss Weasley as you are underage for now, your parents have officially given their permission that you may leave the school with Mr Potter on any such weekend and be included with him on the Rota. Right, have any of you any weekend plans?” 

“Yes Professor.” Said Harry. “I have been asked by Lee Jordan to do an interview live on the radio. I intended to do it in the holidays after term was done if at all, but I know he is keen to do it earlier if we can. If it’s agreeable to you and if the Minister thinks it’s wise, we could do it sooner, it is the only interview with the media I would willingly do.”

Minerva nodded. “I happen to know the minister would be supportive of you doing an interview of some kind, Harry, if only to quell the press demands for you. If you make it clear that you will not give any more, it will stop the requests we both receive daily from numerous journalists. I can quite understand you wanting Mr. Jordan to be the one who conducts it as well, he has proven quite the broadcaster, many of us tuned into Potterwatch in the privacy of our quarters. How about this weekend coming, are you able to confirm that with Mr. Jordan in that time?”

“Yes Professor, that should work, I shall let him know.”

“Right I will arrange that for you, I presume Miss Weasley will be accompanying you?”

Harry nodded. “Yes please, I think I shall be in need of her moral support, the prospect of being live on air is a bit daunting, so if that's ok then I would appreciate it if she could.”

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly. “Not a problem, mind you, if you two do get married to each other, as I and others who have watched you both grow, expect you will before too long, then I hope you will not forget to include your old head of house on the guest list. Now all of you, should you need a friendly face I am always available, oh and away from the students please call me Minerva. Now will you accompany me to Dinner, the students should have assembled by now and I have a few announcements to make to them all, you will of course be sat at the teachers table.”

They arrived at the Great Hall through the teacher’s entrance, led by Minerva, they took vacant seats alongside Hagrid while the headmistress took the throne at the centre. 

The half giant looked up as Harry sat next to him. “ 'ello. I'm glad ter see you lot back. You and Ginny got tergether at last 'arry, bout time if yer ask me.” He greeted them grinning widely.

“Did everyone know, but us?” Laughed Harry, “How are you Hagrid?”

“I’m fine Professor Potter.” He grinned nodding.

It was the first time Harry had, had the opportunity to talk to his friend since the day of the battle and he felt he needed to say something to him. “Hagrid I’m sorry, that day I couldn’t let on I was alive, you know when you carried me through the forest. I couldn't risk him knowing he had failed to kill me again, not until the opportunity to end it permanently came up.”

“It's all righ' 'arry, I understan'.” The half giant replied, dismissing Harry's concern happily. “It's no' importan' any more, defeatin' 'im was all that mattered, I knew yer'd do it 'Arry.” 

Hagrid raised his goblet to his friend and grinned widely, before taking a drink. Harry looked out over the hall it was am awesome sight from the staff table, very different from the one he was used to from the Gryffindor table. It was hard to believe that just over a week ago a fierce battle had been fought here, all the damage in the hall and the corridors they had traversed with the Headmistress, appeared to have been repaired. He could see all the students on all four house tables, he noticed details of the hall he had never noticed before, simply because he was looking at it from a different angle than he was used to. Seamus and Dean spotted them and waved, Harry waved back. Then he saw Dennis, who had a look of pure loathing on his face, as he glared without blinking directly at Harry, whose own eyes fell. He was shocked that such a hate filled expression, could be etched on the usually bright enthusiastic boys' face.

Professor McGonagall stood and welcomed the students back for the last seven weeks of term and announced the new staff, Neville received enthusiastic applause, but the reception for Ron, Hermione and Harry was very mixed as they stood when their names were announced. The Gryffindor table was overwhelmingly enthusiastic, as was most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables where only a few did not applaud. Of course the Slytherin table was the emptiest and the remaining older students made their displeasure clear as they glared at any of the younger ones who dared to show enthusiasm or even appreciation.

“Don’t worry darling, they will come round in time.” Said Ginny.

Hagrid leant over “Aye, she's righ' 'Arry they’ll all come roun' once t' grief’s gone.”

After the meal they retired to the Defence against the Dark arts teachers quarters where Harry wrote to Lee to begin arrangements for the interview. Once Tiberius had left with the letter he joined the others and they relaxed and chatted about their new jobs.

Neville was first to leave, but it wasn’t long before Hermione wanted to go which meant Ginny had to as well, Ron and Hermione kissed goodnight then Ron went to bed while Hermione waited in the office for Ginny.

“I’ll miss you tonight my love.” Said Ginny.

“I’ll miss you too, but at least we have this weekend.”

“I know!”

They kissed goodnight.

“I love you.” Said Harry

“I love you to.” Ginny answered and with one last peck, she left and joined Hermione, they left for their rooms.

Whilst they all had been talking with the headmistress, a car had been driven towards an ordinary small town. It entered close to an industrial estate, which had been the departure point from the settlement for the occupants the previous summer. Soon they approached the level crossing near the high street where the commuter line to London bisected the town. Crossing it they literally entered, what the driver considered the right side of the track for his family home. The sights became more and more familiar as they passed their local library, medical centre, then the primary school their son and nephew had attended, the local park, then finally he steered the new car into the street where their house was located. The family and their escorts had arrived in Privet Drive, the driver drew the car into the drive of number four and parked it in front of the garage door. Privet Drive itself and the house looked peaceful, neat and maintained, it was as if they had never been away. Mrs. Figg from the house opposite came out to welcome them home as they got out of the car, Dedalus and Hestia greeted her warmly.

“No one has approached the house since the Aurors left so all should still be safe, they found a number of traps, but they also report that Harry’s old room is empty, all his things have gone. They detected Elf magic so they think his house elf came today, before they arrived and collected it all for him.” She told them.

“Good, that means he won't have any reason to darken our lives again, the runt is out of our hair for good.” Vernon snapped then turned and went into his house, leaving the others to unload the car.

Petunia went to follow automatically, but after a couple of paces stopped and turned back to turned back to Hestia, “Thank you for everything Hestia, it hasn't been easy, but it was better than it could have been had I not had you there.” She said sincerely.

“That’s all right Petunia, all the best with everything. If you need us for anything, then let Arabella know, she will be able to contact us.” The witch said kindly.

Petunia nodded then followed her husband, taking a couple of the bags with her. Dudley, who had been unloading the car, stood watching her go. “I hope it won’t be the last I hear from Harry.” He said.

“It won’t be son!” Dedalus said gently. “I’m sure of it, just go and see Arabella Figg here and she will help ok. She might not be able to do magic, but she has her own ways of getting messages to us and somehow I think your cousin meant what he said to you, watch for owls at your window Dud.”

“Thanks Dedalus. I appreciate what you and Hestia have done for us and what you taught me, I hope I will see you again.”

“I have a feeling we will Dudley.” Smiled Hestia, hugging the boy. “Look after yourself and your mum, we shall see you again soon.”

Dudley smiled then turned, took the last bag out of the car, locked it and went into the house, waving as he closed the door. The witch and wizard then followed Mrs. Figg to her house where they discussed what they wanted her to do for Dudley over a pot of tea, the first time the friends had been able to be together since the previous summer.


	9. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes his first class and has to deal with not only his own but another's grief, is this the hardest test he has had to face yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 9.  
Dennis

Harry rose early the next morning, deciding he would go for a walk before breakfast to get his thoughts in order. He quickly went through his morning routine, feeling oddly lonely without Ginny, he walked through to the sitting room, left a note for the others, then made his way through the quiet corridors to the main door and out into the grounds. He walked down to the lake and looked back up towards the castle, it was hard to believe that only a week or so ago they had been fighting for their lives here, in this very place. It didn't seem possible, that life was returning to normal so quickly after the months of oppression that most had experienced, while he had been living rough, avoiding detection and trying to complete his mission. He sat on a large rock next to the shore, gazing across the grounds, deep in thought while birds flew down to scavenge on the ground or bathe in the shallow waters of the lake, he wished he had brought something with him to feed them with.

It was strange to sit here with all so peaceful, knowing that it was only days ago when the battle had been waged here. He had often sat hereabouts as a student, with Ron and Hermione as well as others, which had felt normal, but today the tranquillity felt out of place. Knowing that every student in the castle who had been there for the last few months had been traumatised by the experience, not least in the class he was returning to teach. He would need to reassure each of them that they would no longer be tortured in that room, but he still needed them to be able to confidently cast spells. A few, very few, students were returning to the school from being in hiding, mostly Gryffindor's it seemed, but almost every one of them had been at the school with him, most had fought alongside him. 

He had planned his first lesson with each year group as well as he could, knowing it might need to be changed, depending on the response of those in it. He also knew he would need to satisfy at least some of the curiosity they would have about what he had done during their months of suffering in the school or in hiding. Having seen the response of some of them to his presence at the staff table, he was worried about how well that might go, how he would deal with being asked questions he did not want to answer, not to them anyway, not yet at least. It was too soon, along with all the others who had lived through the last few months, he had his own grief to deal with.

Movement near the castle entrance caught his eye, he looked up and saw Ginny emerging from the doors at the top of the steps, Ron and Hermione appearing close behind her, she was looking round for him. Taking that as a sign that it was time he went back to eat and that the time for his thoughts to be put to the test was drawing near, he sighed, stood and walked towards her. He was glad to see her, she saw him approaching and ran to hug him, Ron and Hermione turned back into the castle, giving them some privacy to greet each other their first morning back at the castle. With Harry feeling a bit happier, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry nervously walked into the very familiar class room, where his first class had just taken their seats. He remembered feeling like this whilst waiting to be sorted in his first hour in this school, now it was his first class in the school, less than twenty four hours after he had accepted the appointment. He was as ready for his inaugural class as a teacher as he possibly could be, given how long he had, had to prepare the lessons he would deliver that day. Once he had gone to bed, he had spent time reviewing his memories for the first meeting and session with the D.A. Using that to mentally write a lesson plan so at least he knew what he wanted to do. He then used breakfast to find out what his colleagues thought of his plan, they offered advice to him and he listened carefully. Now the time had come and although he was nervous, he didn't let his apprehension show, he knew that would be fatal to his future as a teacher. He well remembered the day they had a new teacher at his primary school, a supply teacher who had been called in after their regular teacher had been injured playing sport over a weekend. The substitute teacher had been very clearly nervous, which meant of course Dudley and his gang took advantage. That had been three days of disruption as the young teacher tried desperately to gain some control over the class, failing miserably. It was only later, after their regular teacher returned and expressed disappointment that his class had behaved as they had, that they learned it had been the supply teachers first time solo teaching a class. Harry now knew just how that teacher had felt as he walked the centre aisle between the ranks of desks on either side to the front of the room, he took a deep breath, knowing the next few minutes would shape how the next few weeks would go for both him and the students. He turned to face the students, took a moment to look out over them, getting used to the different view, it really did not seem that long ago since he had been sat where they were.

The dark illustrations of tortured Muggles and the blood thirsty artefacts that had adorned the room before the battle had now gone, Harry and Ron had used the time straight after they had finished breakfast and before the students had, removing them. The two of them had taken delight ripping them down from the walls and sending them to the schools archives, but that had left bare stone walls in the room, a few marks on them where spells had struck. They had not yet had chance to add anything to the room to reflect the lesson plans they would follow, although one or two of the posters and objects Harry remembered from his time as a student had found there way back, presumably thanks to the house elves. These would suffice for these last few weeks of the school year that remained. 

They had, of course, informed all students that the book, which they had been following for most of the year under the Carrows, would not be required for the rest of the year, as was the case for most other classes where the elitist propaganda had been excluded from the lessons remaining. The entire staff knew that they would all have a lot of misinformation to correct, after the biased information that those who had been here had been forced to impart against their better judgement until now. They all expected that it would be especially hard to counteract the misinformation with the first years who had not had more balanced lessons before, even though all the teachers still here had tried to imply that the message they had been forced to teach was not necessarily true, but could not have been explicit about it. However they also realised that they could not correct it all in the few short weeks of term left to them, it would probably take years to correct each little piece of misinformation the younger students had picked up. At least the older ones had years of proper teaching to fall back on, so whilst the staff knew there would be a few who regretted that they would be reverting to teaching properly, they were few and far between, most of them would have little problem with the change.

The third year students, who would be his first class, were already sat expectantly in their seats, wands, quills and parchment at the ready on the desks before them, as he had entered the room, a murmur of nervous chatter passing between them. This was the year group which were seen as potentially problematic with the change. They had received two years of standard teaching and almost one year under the oppressive curriculum, they and the years below them were the ones of most concern in this regard. The room may have been cleared of the dangerous artefacts it had held during the previous months, but it still bore the scars of some of the activities that had taken place, not just visible ones either. He noticed some of the students were glancing apprehensively around them and to each other, this room had obviously become one of fear rather than learning, a view backed up by what Ginny, Neville and Luna had told him. He was glad that none of them had witnessed a death in this room, so far as he knew at least, he would have to check to make sure of that. Harry knew he would need to change the atmosphere of fear, but also needed to see what stage the students were at, in order to plan where this lesson could go in the remaining weeks. Unfortunately that meant seeing what they could do with their wands, he hoped he could help them get over any fears that had resulted from what had been done in here so recently. They would have to cast spells in this lesson, at each other as well as targets, he knew now, seeing the faces of some of them, that even the suggestion would not set them at ease, but he had no choice. He looked over the students, some chattering to each other, some eyeing him nervously and others, mainly the Slytherins, glaring with intense dislike on their faces, though those were few and far between. He knew taking this class would not be easy, it was not only his first, but he needed to overcome the fear and the hatred the students felt as well. Still, so long as this class went well and safely, he would be satisfied with it.

“Good morning everyone.” He announced much more authoritatively than he felt, but it had the desired effect, the nervous chatter died down and he continued. “You all know who I am and I believe I know all of you at least by sight, so we don't need to introduce ourselves beyond taking the register to remind myself, perhaps.” 

He picked up the class register and looked down the list of names, before calling them out and making sure he could indeed put a face to each name, before setting it aside and looking over the class once more. “As you know, I am going to be taking you for defence against the dark arts, as far as I am concerned with a strong emphasis being on defence, both theory and practical for the time being. I have no idea what your skills are like, I don't even know what knowledge you have yet. I am assuming at the moment that your skills are going to be very basic, at least until you show me differently, which is what we shall be doing today with as much of the theory as possible being dealt with in home work. The main thing I have been asked to help you all with is to get you through your end of year exams, which I shall be doing my best to achieve, the exams this year shall be tailored to allow for the loss of much of the year, though they will still be testing. I shall do my best and am happy to help as much as I can, but in the end it is down to your own willingness to work and learn so I hope you will be trying as well. That said I also trust that what you learn will be useful to you should the need arise, although I equally hope you never need to use it either. 

If you ever do need what I am here to teach you, then it means you or those you care about, are under attack, and I want you to have the best chance of survival as you can. You need to be able to defend not just yourself, but your loved ones too, should the need arise. Which is why we shall be concentrating on the practical skills of defence, but I do need to assess you all to know where we need to begin.” He noticed that many faces fell as he had told them his aims, he understood why. “To be absolutely clear, we shall not be using any lethal spells or even any used for torture, we shall not be trying to hurt one another. We shall however be casting a series of basic spells to ascertain the level we shall need to start at in our next lesson, when more skilled students shall be expected to assist the others to reach the level they are at. I expect that some of you will be at a higher level than others at some aspects, while others will have more ability with other skills, that is usual. However these lessons will be more about skill than raw power, which might overwhelm an opponent, but the skilled use of spells can defeat a powerful thug if you know what you are doing. The aim will be to have as many of you as possible at a higher level by the end of the year, than you are now, though your success at it all will be up to how much effort you want to put in. 

Those who put in the most effort will achieve the most, of course. Unfortunately though I will train you in practical skills, it is also necessary to study the background as well. The theory side will mainly be for homework, although of necessity we shall be doing some in class and each lesson shall end with a discussion on what we have done, during which you may ask questions and make requests for future lessons if you wish. I shall try to accommodate any sensible requests if at all possible. Right, enough of the lecture, I never found them interesting and I have said enough, so we had best begin. To reverse what a predecessor of mine in this class used to say, Quills and Parchment away please, wands out, then please gather along this side of the room, in front of the windows, lets see what you can all do.”

The class seemed to take a moment to realise what was going on then, looking slightly more worried than they had, they did as he asked, gathering by the windows. Harry waved his wand, the tables and chairs stacked themselves against the opposite wall. Another flick and large cushions appeared on the floor, covering it, Harry looked at the class. “There is no need to worry in this class, as I said, we are just going to assess how well you can do certain spells. You will not be using dark magic at all during these classes and certainly not casting anything like them on each other, although you shall be practising some defensive and other spells, such as duelling ones, later, but not today. Anyone who does not follow instructions will be punished within the school code, detention as I see fit. We are simply seeing what you can do, nothing more, lets start with Expelliarmus, form two lines please and arrange the cushions behind you.”

The class practised various spells, including shield spells as well as more complex curses, with varying results, ranging from fair to ineffective. As Harry had suspected there were some who were stronger at casting defensive spells than others, although even amongst the better students, the results were varied. None though were good at all the spells and even the basics like wand control was lacking, clearly the finesse of accuracy had been thought unimportant in the last few months, encouraging lazy technique. It was obvious that accuracy and control with wands had taken second or third place to power under the tuition of the Carrow twins, the death eaters Voldemort had placed in the school, one of whom had taught this class for much of the year. From the actions of these students it seemed bludgeoning the spell from the wand was what they encouraged, over skill. Much of the lesson was taken up, trying to get almost every one of the students simply to aim properly and with due care. In fact Harry quickly stopped them firing at each other and had them using targets to hit, which also encouraged them to concentrate on the spells they were trying to cast, rather than just forcing it through their wand. He dare not test them with spells to use the environment around them to help with defensive techniques, at least not yet. He feared they might cause more damage to the room than had been caused in the battle if he did, so he saved it until he could restore their wand skills and made a note to talk with Filius and Minerva about the problem.

Harry called a halt to the practice fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson was due, the students seemed much more relaxed with the practical nature of the lesson than they had been at the start. Instead of getting the desks back out straight away, he had the students collect one of the cushions each, then simply arrange them in a circle while he conjured one for himself, gesturing for them all to sit down.

He looked round the group thoughtfully. “Well, that was interesting and leaves me wondering if there was a deliberate policy to ensure that the only use any of you would be to batter your way past any enemy, by my immediate predecessor. Perhaps it was deliberate and they were instructed to ensure they did not want any of you skilled enough to retaliate, whatever the case I think it’s fair to say that you all need to practice. We need to develop your skills and confidence in what you are doing, otherwise your defences will be weak, we shall do that together as much as we can in the time we have. That said we definitely have a clear starting point to build on over the next few lessons, try to help you all to gain the skills to not only pass your exams, but also be able to assist your loved ones and others if necessary.”

A hand rose in the class.

“Yes, er Robson isn’t it?” Harry asked, racking his brain hoping he remembered the girls' name correctly.

“Yes professor.” She replied. “I don’t understand what you are implying, firstly these spells you had us using seem so feeble compared to the curses we were being taught and second why do we need to practice them? You won the war didn’t you? Surely that means we are at peace with, no need for what you want to teach us”

“Good questions, I’ll deal with your last point first. We may have defeated Voldemort, but there are still, unfortunately, many of his supporters around and who knows what will happen in the future? My point is that we cannot afford to become complacent, as our parents did after the first war and our society as a whole was before the occupation. That was the mistake our society made after my parents were killed and it's what made it so easy for Voldemort to gain power this time round as well.” Harry paused as they all instinctively reacted to his use of Voldemort's name, then rolled his eyes, a little frustrated. “Oh come on, Voldemort is dead, think about it. If we continue to fear to say his name, either his real one or the one he wanted us to fear, then we feed his legend, maintaining fear of him, feeding his power even though he has gone and gone for good this time. It was fear of his name which fuelled fear of him, the jinx he placed on it while he was in power has gone, there is nothing to fear by using it any more, surely it is time to start using it and removing its power as well. If you really can't say Voldemort yet then call him Tom Riddle, that was his real name after all” He could see he had some of them thinking, but returned to the answering the question he had been asked. “Now where was I, oh yes, why we need to practise defence. Other dark wizards may gain power if we do not maintain constant vigilance even now, although that does not mean we should be paranoid about it, just cautious. Your other point, was about how strong these spells are compared to the curses you were taught earlier in the year wasn't it Robinson?”

“Yes Professor, they seem so weak in comparison to those we had to cast and suffered receiving, especially from the Carrows.” The Girl acknowledged.

Harry nodded. “Well the lack of strength in these spells is partly caused by the lack of practice that you have all had with them and the lack of precision of your casting skills, I shall be speaking with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall about addressing that between us at least. However the spells themselves are quite effective, I beat Voldemort twice with Expelliarmus for example. I also protected everyone in the Great Hall from him with the shield charm, which you have just used, at the battle here. There are other spells we are yet to try in this class, we only looked at some basics today. Even so there are limits to all spells, even the killing curse has failed as you all know. So as well as casting them, and honing your skills in that regard, I shall help you learn to recognise the circumstances when a spell may be most effective to use, which one may be best and how to use it most effectively.”

“But those occasions you described, they sound like they had more to do with luck than skill.” A boy sat opposite Harry sneered dismissively.

“Yes, that is true to some extent Ward, but in future I would appreciate it if you didn't just shout out in my class please, it can be disruptive and seen as rude. However you make a valid point, so let me try to answer if you will. In any duel, be it in a tournament or a battle for your life, you need a certain amount of luck to win, but if you are confident in your defensive skills you increase the chances of success. If you practice and develop those skills, then you create chances, create luck if you like and are more confident in your defence tipping the odds further in your favour. So you are absolutely correct there is often an element of luck involved, sometimes a large chunk, it is an essential part of your armoury, my aim in this class, is to help you not have to rely on it as heavily as you might if you are not confident in the use of spells for your defence.”

Another hand rose

“Yes!” Harry smiled.

“You said that you used a shield charm to protect people when you faced the Dark Lord, yet I am told you also allowed people to die for you before you raised it, why did you do that?”

Harry paused then and took a deep breath. “Right, firstly don’t believe everything your sister may tell you Mr. Parkinson, she wasn’t there at the time as I recall it, so has no first hand knowledge of anything that happened here after she left before the battle. Your sister wanted to hand me over to Voldemort, or if you want to use his full real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of a squib from the Gaunt family and a Muggle who she influenced with a love potion so she would have his child. Her family disowned her for it and she died giving birth to her child. He was no more a Lord, than I or you are a mermaid. Had Pansy's expressed wish been carried out then the death eaters killing spree would still be going on, innocent families destroyed simply because they did not fit in with Riddles ideas. I don't hold any resentment towards you for your sisters actions, she acted out of fear as many did, but please don't listen to rumour and stories from those who did not see it with their own eyes, even if it is through a Pensieve. Often the easiest answer, is not necessarily the correct one, you need to examine the evidence to get to the truth, not just listen to hearsay. Anyway, as I said, all spells have limits, even the curses you were taught are only fully effective if used well, if your opponent has good defensive skills. In this instance it was only once we were in the Great Hall that the shield charm became useful, because we were in a defined, enclosed space and even then it could not protect those within it from attacking each other if they wanted to. When the battle was raging around the grounds and Castle there is no shield charm powerful enough to protect everyone over such a wide area, especially since the wards had been destroyed, which meant I could do nothing more than I did.”

“That’s easy for you to say, there are people here who lost close relatives and friends because you chose to come here rather than surrender yourself and act within the law as it was, you lost no one.” Parkinson spat the accusation out.

Harry looked at the boy and quelled his initial flare of anger before responding, this was a boy who was looking for someone to blame, trying to get a reaction out of him. He was not going to let that happen, he knew this line of questioning was entirely possible when he had decided to do this, he replied calmly. “Both sides lost people, I lost four very close friends, including the parents of my baby godson. I helped carry their coffins and those of another of my friends, the brother of my girl friend, last week. I feel their loss as deeply and keenly as anyone else who lost someone, they were among those who are the nearest I have ever had to any family. Yes the battle was here partly because I came here, I came here because Riddle had hidden something in this castle, that was important to him, that had to be destroyed in order he could be defeated. People fought and died here, in this location because I came here, but they did not fight because of me. Those that fought alongside me did so because they wanted to be free of Tom Riddle’s oppression, free of his followers, of the random murders, threats and prejudice. They died to give us all freedom from those things, they died for what they knew was right and I am sure some of Riddles followers believed they did the same, but many in his army also fought because they were forced to do so. Either by threats to their loved ones, or through the Imperious curse, this was evidenced after Riddles death.

Witches and Wizards came from all over the country to fight Riddle by choice, because they wanted the freedom to be who they could be rather than ruled by someone simply because of an arbitrary blood status. Not one of them was forced to, they used their free will to choose to fight against oppression. What choice did those under the Imperious curse have? Or those whose families were held hostage? I am not trying and cannot justify each individual death, just trying to show all had their own reasons to risk their lives. I was prepared to die and gave myself to Riddle intending to do just that in the forest, in order to weaken him further to give others the chance to defeat him, I survived despite his best efforts. Now I have to live with the knowledge of those deaths, just as all of us who survived that terrible day do, but I owe it to the memory of the dead to live, as we all do. I will never forget the sight of all those bodies laid in the Great Hall, nor the grief I felt and witnessed as I watched one friend die, helpless to do anything to prevent it, watched another’s body carried in and new parents, one an ex teacher here in this classroom, laid in that hall dead. Is my grief more important than anyone else's? Of course, it isn't, how could it be? Many of us lost someone in both the occupation and the battle, each loss is felt as keenly by their loved ones as anyone else's is. Each person who came here to defend this castle felt that our freedom to choose was worth fighting for, I hope we never have to fight so hard for that ever again. If we do need to I hope we are all prepared, that is the point of these lessons, to try to ensure you have the best chance of survival if it is ever necessary to defend yourselves or others, from any threat, again.”

The bell sounded as Harry finished speaking, but not one student moved to leave, they knew that their professor had spoken from the heart and it had affected most of them, captivating them in a moment none seemed willing to end. It was Harry who broke the silence as the noise of the students from other classes began to be heard in the corridors, he spoke, a few of the class jumped as they were surprised from their thoughts. “Right, every one, I'm sorry, but home work, which as I said earlier, will be the theory side of this course. So fifteen inches about tailored defensive spells, you will find guidance in your previous years course books and the school library, it's due next lesson. Oh yes and if any of you still have the course book that was set earlier this year, do not use it for this class or the homework I set. If you want rid of it then please pass it to your head of house. Right off you go, you don't want to be late for your morning break, especially as the weather is so good..” He grinned.

Most of the students spoke to, or at least smiled at Harry as they left the class room; when they had gone Harry quietly restored the room, knowing that Ron would need it set as it had been, at least for the start of his first lesson. As the last chair slid into place he glanced round, checking all was in order.

“Good first lesson Harry, but don’t let so much of yourself out to them next time if you take my advice.” Came a voice Harry didn’t expect.

He spun round, wand at the ready, looking for the source; he spotted it, next to the door, a picture of Lupin smiling at him.

“Are you here to keep an eye on me Remus?” Harry smiled wryly, pocketing his wand.

“ In a way, but not in any negative sense. The headmistress placed me here to help if you need it, Harry, just ask me and I shall do what I can. You may need some assistance, especially with the older ones who know you well as a student, that’s the tricky bit Pup. Getting them to accept you as their teacher as well as who they have known you as, as one of them, I doubt if many of the Gryffindor's will be a problem, except by being over familiar, but the students from the other houses might be more problematic. As for the third years,it was good idea to keep them practising, but why not try them with a Boggart next lesson? That should help them focus, tell you something about your students and it was quite a fun lesson, especially your class, if you remember.”  
The Portrait said with a grin.

“Thanks Remus, good idea I will, is that one still in that cupboard in the staff room?”

“As far as I know, it decided to stay there, Filch took it into his room, gives it a kick when he wants to scare first years he catches. I suggest you ask him to bring it up here for you, offer to help him of course, but I bet he won't accept it. Let Ron know I’m here too will you, he may want a chat before his first class, I am sure he will be nervous as hell.”

“I will if I see him Mooney, though he should be here any moment for his first class.” Harry winked before leaving the room, almost bumping into a nervous Ron in the doorway.

Harry sat in the staff room thinking about his first lesson and preparing himself to face his next one. He had told Ron about Remus Portrait, though he wondered if his friend had heard him at all. Professor McGonagall came into the room. “Ah Harry, well done, I hear good things about your first class, it went well I understand.”

“Thank you, Minerva, Remus has reported to you then.” Harry grinned.

“Just to say it had gone well, as he told you he is there to help you, not spy for me Harry, though I did ask him to let me know how your first lessons went so I can help if necessary too. However that is only part of why I came to see you. I'm afraid that I do need to talk to you about young Dennis Creevey, sadly he has become worse and a little disruptive within the house, although that is not deliberate, worryingly he is also refusing to attend your classes. Nothing I say to him will change his mind, he is absolutely distraught at Colin’s death and is blaming you. Of course, it doesn’t help that they haven’t been able to hold the funeral yet, it’s this weekend at last, I hope it will give him a release, but I am worried in the meantime. The hold up was apparently something about the Muggle authorities doing a procedure called an autopsy, it took Kingsley’s intervention with them, to get them to release the body so his family could arrange the funeral. What a way to treat them, there are times I really do not understand Muggle authorities at all. The poor boy has taken it hard, he can’t even begin the healing process yet. He desperately needs to grieve, as all his friends have had the chance to do, he needs a release. I think deep down he knows it wasn't your fault, he just needs someone to blame to stop himself from completely breaking down.” She sat down, looking very troubled.

Harry's mind was suddenly flung into a turmoil of thoughts and memories. Dennis and his brother had been friends of his, they had been key members of the D.A. From the founding of the group onwards. Both had been two of life's' enthusiasts, a little too enthusiastic for some at times perhaps, but they could always be relied on to brighten things up and see the good in others. Now Colin was dead and Dennis was in the depths of despair, which no one seemed able to help him out of, it was clear the grieving boy needed a friend. Harry knew he was the target of the young man's grief, he knew it was irrational, but equally he was at a loss how to know how to help his friend himself. His mind drifted back to the moment he had seen Colin, the slight figure being carried from the battlefield by Neville and Oliver. His own sudden grief at seeing the limp, lifeless body of the sixteen-year-old, which he had needed to quell quickly in order to continue with his own tasks. He remembered Colin arriving at Hogwarts, the enthusiastic excitement of the first year at the meeting and, to his own embarrassment, taking photographs almost none stop. Poor Colin was not subtle at all during his first year, his excitable nature overruling any discretion he may have, more than once, to the annoyance of more than just Harry. He had been petrified, quite literally, by the Basilisk that year, an event that only slightly dampened his enthusiasm after recovery, though that returned full force the following September, when Dennis arrived at the school. A year later the two had been amongst his staunchest supporters when the rest of the school turned against him after he was selected as the unexpected fourth champion, they had both always been there for him, Harry knew it was time he helped them. Colin might not be there for his brother, but he could be, he would be.

“Would it help if I talked with him?” Offered Harry sincerely, he looked straight at his old head of house.

“That wouldn’t be easy Harry it could make matters worse or better, it is hard to say and he won’t come out of his dormitory except for classes, he won’t talk to anyone. If you want to try I will support you, of course Harry. If it doesn't help him I fear I may have to prevent his return after the funeral, which I really don't want to have to do, that in itself could cause more harm than good.”

“Perhaps, but I must try. He and Colin were there for me when I needed them, so I need to be there for Dennis now. I can try after my next class, Colin wouldn’t want his brother isolating himself and we must try everything we can to ensure he can actually take his exams. He has missed so much already this year, being Muggleborn and having to go into hiding for so long, we have to try to give him every chance. I’ll go and see him at lunchtime, unless you think I should go now, though someone would need to cover my next class if that is what you decide.” Harry stood, ready to leave the room.

“No Harry.” Minerva stopped him. “I think Lunch time would be best, you are right of course, he does deserve every chance we can give him. I’ll meet you at the portrait and let you in, after your next class.”

As he walked through those familiar corridors, Harry was deep in thought about Dennis. It was one thing to speak in front of a group of students he hardly knew, but Dennis? He had been in the D.A. He was a friend, could Harry really help the boy? He had no idea what was going through his friends mind, all Harry knew was he had to try, no matter how difficult that might be.

Ron’s first lesson had been while Harry was in the staff room and had been a little chaotic it seemed. It was a class of excitable first years, who were not only awe struck that they were to be taught by one of the heroes of the battle, but also dedicated fans of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes so were heavily star stuck that their teacher was himself a Weasley. It was only with Lupin’s portrait helping, that Ron managed to stop the barrage of questions about the shop sufficiently to teach them anything at all, even then a few tried to relate what they were doing to Weasley products they knew of.

Harry’s fourth year class had Dennis's friends in it, who were, at first, resentful of him teaching, but as they practised spells, using the targets, they soon came round. They were much more accomplished than the third years had been, though they did still need practise. Once again he finished the lesson with a question and answer session, during which he had repeated his assertion over the use of Voldemort's name. He had avoided letting talk about the battle take over, by simply offering to talk to people individually if they had any specific questions about it for him, though he warned he would only answer those related to what they were studying. The general discussion amongst them was about duelling, which meant he answered quite a lot of those sorts of question in any case. By the end of the lesson he had gained their respect, so much so that a few of them stayed for a few minutes afterwards to speak with him about their worries about Dennis and ask what, if anything, they could do to help him? When Harry told them he was going to try and speak with him, they initially cautioned him against it, fearing it might make matters worse. He understood their fear, but when they then gave him some ideas for how to approach it, in the hope it may help him to help their friend, he realised they understood Dennis far better than they thought they did. 

Harry had no other lessons to teach that day, so had been planning to spend the afternoon with Ginny helping her study, before keeping an appointment at the Ministry to take his apparition test. He had sent a message to Ginny telling her that he would be late for lunch and why, then made his way the familiar route to the Fat Lady's portrait.

He had rarely been so nervous as he made his way along those particular corridors, they were deserted, the students all in the main hall devouring their lunch, all except one who had not been seen their since the night before. Harry didn't know what he would say to Dennis, but knew whatever he did say had to enable him to grieve and recover. Of all the responsibilities he had undertaken since the battle, this was the most difficult and, to him, one of the most important he had to do. While visiting the injured, attending funerals and Wizangamot meetings certainly were important, for Harry his friends came first, he had to ensure they were as fine as they could be, even before his own recovery. 

Professor McGonagall met him at the portrait guarding the entrance to Gryffindor tower, neither noticing that they were being watched, not just by the Fat Lady.

“Are you ready Harry.“ Minerva asked putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

He nodded. “As I shall ever be.” He replied, not sure at all what he would do.

Smiling reassuringly, she gave the password, the Fat Lady gave a sad smile. “I hope you can help him Harry.” she said as she swung open revealing the entrance that she guarded and Minerva led the way in. 

Entering the common room Harry barely noticed the surroundings, he was so deep in contemplation of the meeting he was about to initiate. The headmistress watched as he crossed the common room to the stairs to the boys dormitories, but did not follow him. As he headed up the steps, she took a seat in the common room, on one of the seats which had come from Grimmauld Place, to wait while Harry tried to help the young Gryffindor.

Harry climbed the familiar stairs up as far as the Fourth year dormitory, on his own. It was not an easy climb, it seemed to be far further than he remembered, he had no idea what he would say or do when he got there, just that he had to do it this. Not just for the memory of his friend, but so that the boy left behind could live again. Although he would greatly regret losing it, Harry had convinced himself that even if Dennis never spoke to him again, even if the friendship was lost, so long as the young Creevey could live his life, it would be worth it. 

He stood on the landing outside the door for a moment, gathering his thoughts as much as he could, he then took a deep breath, “It's now or never.” He muttered to himself, knocked and went in.

The room was the same as Harry’s old dormitory, but it had six beds in it, one for each of the Gryffindor boy’s in Dennis's year. The boys were just as messy as he and his friends had been, but Dennis was the only student in the room as Harry entered, he was sat on his bed with Colin’s camera cradled in his hands staring at it. He hadn’t noticed Harry come in, he was so engrossed in his own world it looked like he had not even heard the knock on the door. Harry looked at the dejected, hunched figure, carefully caressing the camera, he took a deep breath and interrupted the heavy silence in the room.

“I miss him too.” Harry said gently.

Dennis jumped and looked up, the camera held protectively to his chest, he saw who had spoken and his face darkened. “You!” He spat fiercely. “Don’t make me laugh, you couldn’t care less, you as good as killed him, why would you all of a sudden care?”

Harry moved to Dennis’s side of the bed and looked straight at him, sympathetically. “Dennis, Colin was an amazing person, so enthusiastic about everything, he loved life, he was an incredibly loyal friend and that’s rare. He was a very special person, it was an honour to know him, I was proud to know him and I always cared about him and you.” Harry said his emotions were beginning to get the better of him and he could feel tears forming in his eyes, not just for Colin, but for all his losses.

“Don’t give me that, he trusted you and you let him die, he stayed because of you, he wanted to defend you. He should have stayed safe with me and our parents in hiding, but as soon as the signal came to fight through those bloody coins, he went to be with you. That’s all he ever wanted, to fight next to you, to be alongside you when you defeated that monster. He was convinced you would protect him if needed, but he was wrong, you weren't bothered about him. I've heard what they say, even before you appeared in the Great Hall, you refused to protect anyone at first, you let him die, you weren't bothered about any of them. You could have saved all of them if you had wanted to, including Colin.” Dennis accused, angry tears beginning to fall.

Harry sat on the bed, facing the still standing Dennis. he could not let his own grief overwhelm him, he swallowed and repressed his emotions, although he could not stop his tears completely.

“I didn’t know he had come Dennis.” Harry said softly as tears began to run down his cheeks. “He never found me, it was only when I saw his body that I knew he was here at all. He was a Gryffindor for a reason Dennis, just as you are, he was one of the bravest people I have known, but honestly I didn’t know he had come to Hogwarts that day, or that he had come to fight with me.”

Dennis looked at Harry and saw the tears, that mirrored his own, his anger was ebbing. Some of what Harry had said sunk in through the grief. “I thought he must have found you, I didn’t know he hadn’t. Why did he do it Harry, why did he come here?”

“I don’t know Dennis, he shouldn’t have really, all I know is, it was a very brave thing to do. I am told that he died defending another student, I don't know who. I do know that he was a loyal friend and I miss him deeply.”

“I’m not brave.” Dennis said abruptly. “I’m a coward, I should have come with him and helped, maybe if I had he would still be alive.” Suddenly all of his grief erupted he collapsed to sit on the bed, the camera rolled from his hand onto the covers to settle safely between them and he sobbed, for several minutes his tears streamed down his face.

Harry saw that the problem truly was not him, Dennis blamed himself, that was what had preventing the lad from allowing himself to grieve for his brother, until now. Harry knew the feeling, after all he was still dealing with it all himself so he knew that it was natural, but also knew it was not the truth of the matter and he needed to get Dennis out of it before it swallowed the lad completely. He waited for the young man to calm before saying anything more, simply being there was enough for his friend it seemed. Harry reached out and patted Dennis's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way, eventually the sobs lessened, Harry withdrew his hand conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Dennis so he could clean himself up. Harry understood what his friend was going through, knew he had been witness to a deeply personal breakdown, so when he spoke it was, therefore, straight from the heart.

“Dennis, it was just as brave to stay behind when your brother left, I know you and others wanted to come, but remaining where you were, knowing you may never be able to return here, may never see those who came here again, was one of the bravest things to do. I know that those who, like you, remained behind had needed to were ready to protect those around them. I know especially that you were, I saw you in the D.A. Remember. I have no doubt in my mind that you made an incredibly brave and difficult decision just as Colin did, it takes courage to do that you know. Staying or leaving in your situation was courageous and you know, you are in many ways so like Colin.” Dennis looked at Harry in disbelief, so Harry continued. “You are Dennis, honestly you are. You are just as loyal and brave as he was, I’m not just saying it either. We were all frightened that day you know, but knowing people like you were all depending on us and what we did, gave us the courage to fight. It took a lot of courage to stay where you were when your brother left, it took a lot of courage to come back here after what happened as well, it took bravery to talk to me like this now despite what you had heard. Colin chose to come here that day, but you chose to come now. It must be so hard, it wasn't easy for me either, but it must have been ten times more difficult for you Dennis. To leave your family and come back here, to where your brother died, especially with how the authorities have behaved, but you have done it. Colin would be proud of you, I know that I am.”

“No he wouldn’t, I’ve accused his hero of killing him.” Dennis looked down, more embarrassed and ashamed at what he had done, than anything else, now he could control his grief more effectively, though tears still fell down his cheeks.

“Oh Dennis, don't worry about that, it was just grief. Grief is natural and you have reason to grieve, coming back to school in the face of that is something Colin would have been proud of you for. I’m not a hero, not really, I'm still me. To those who know me, I'm still Harry, just Harry, nothing more nothing less, your brother knew that, he became a friend which is far more important. I’m just like you Dennis an ordinary wizard, admittedly extraordinary things have happened to me. I often wish they hadn’t, but they did and I had to deal with them, Colin knew that didn’t make me a hero. Remember in the DA, we were all friends, you and Colin found you were just as good at things as the rest of us, better at some, but Colin encouraged you all the time. Although you were the youngest, you were still brave enough to join us, even when it meant serious trouble if you were caught and that you were the youngest member of the group, mind you that did mean some of the Girls doted on you. Anyway you helped others in the D.A. More than you know simply by sharing that courage, lots of us looked up to you for that and for your sheer determination to succeed at all that you tried. You were welcomed by everyone even though you were the youngest, because we all liked you and admired you for that. Colin was that sort of person as well, he was always willing to help and encourage others, especially you, that’s how I will always remember him. He wouldn’t want you hiding away like this you know, finding blame or reproaching yourself, he came here to fight for freedom after all. He wanted you to enjoy your life, achieve the best you can, do your best and above all be proud of who you are. Remember him as a hero Dennis, if there is anyone who should be described as a hero, it would be Colin and the others who gave their lives to ensure our we could live in a free society rather than a dictatorship of oppression.”

Dennis sat for moment, thinking, then picked up the camera again, he opened his bedside cabinet and placed it carefully on the shelf, closed the door and wiped his eyes again with the handkerchief he had in his pocket, then he looked at Harry. “You're right Harry, we are lucky to have known him and I am lucky he met you. I can see, why he liked you so much. After his funeral on Sunday, I’m getting on with my life.”

“Good, it is what Colin would have wanted, I am sure of that.” Harry smiled warmly.

“Will you come to the funeral Harry? I know my parents would want you there and actually, so do I”

“I would be honoured to be there Dennis, with Ginny too if that's ok. We are both doing something on Saturday so we are going home for the weekend, so there is no problem with us being able to come, even if ther were I would want to be there. Now, will you be coming my next fourth year class?”

“Of course I will be, Professor.” Dennis smiled.

“Good!” Harry smiled. “Now come on lets get you down for some lunch, before it's too late. I don't know about you, but I am famished.”

They rose and Harry followed Dennis to the door, where the young lad turned. “You know, our authorities released his body quickly, but the Muggle ones wouldn't, not until the Minister intervened, Mum and dad were amazed that he would bother to do that.”

“That's Kingsley for you Dennis, I know he thinks highly of you and Colin, besides he couldn't let them mess about with his body, or your families grief like they wanted too.” Harry replied.

Dennis nodded thought fully, then led the way to the stairs.

They entered the common room together, chatting like the friends they were and that the younger needed at this moment.

“Everything all right Dennis?” Asked Professor McGonagall smiling gently.

“Yes Professor, better than it was, I shall be fine again. I’m sorry to cause you...”

“That’s quite all right Mr. Creevey, nothing more need be said, I am just glad to see you getting back to your usual self. Now if you hurry, you should be able to get some lunch before your next lesson.”

“That's what Professor Potter said.” Dennis turned to Harry, “Thanks Harry, I think after Sunday, it would not be too long before I will be ready to get mine and Colin's Medals. I couldn't before, I just couldn't face it, but I can see things differently now, would you arrange it for us when the time comes.

Harry smiled “Of course, you just let me know when you are ready and I will arrange it for you with Kingsley, we shall find a suitable occasion. We have to sort out some other awards for some who might have been overlooked by others too, so It won't be a problem.”

The student smiled, nodded, then ran off to the Great Hall.

The headmistress turned to Harry. “Well done Harry, I know that must have been very difficult for you, but I am pleased you succeeded. We are more than simply teachers for them aren’t we?” She smiled. 

“I have to agree with that.” Harry smiled. “I am just glad I could help him.”

“Sadly I think we may have a much harder time convincing some of the others, but keep doing what you are doing already Harry. With luck, it will just be the Slytherin's and their natural animosity for you for us to think about soon.”

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement, before they turned and left the tower. Minerva headed back to her office, while Harry walked thoughtfully down to the staff table, where Ginny was waiting for him.

Harry was emotionally and mentally drained after the lessons he had taken and his talk with Dennis, Ginny could see it as soon as he sat down next to her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, but they didn't speak of it while they ate, silently agreeing to wait until they were back at the office where she had been busily working on a transfiguration essay.

They arrived in the office together, ignoring her books on the desk for the moment, they sat on the sofa. Ginny put her arms round him.“How did it go love?” She asked as he leant into her embrace and returned it without hesitation.

“Fine love, he was blaming himself, but deflecting it on me. He’s ok now, he wants us to go to the funeral on Sunday, you don’t mind do you?” He said, as a plate of sandwiches and two bottles of Butterbeer appeared on the table in front of them.

“Well not that it's the sort of event that anyone would choose to go to, but of course I don’t mind.” Ginny stood and pulled him up with her. “Look you need a rest love, I know we are supposed to be working, but let's go for a walk by the lake, you need a break.”

He collected a couple of drinks to take with them. “I’m not going to complain Gin, good idea.” He said. “We can take a snack with us too.”

With the students in class's, they went out into the grounds arm in arm, carrying a basket with some snacks in that Kreacher had prepared for them with the bottles of Pumpkin juice in it as well. They walked down to the lake, they sat on the bank near Hagrid’s hut watching the giant squid basking in the spring sunshine and ate their impromptu picnic. Although they had wanted to rest Ginny had brought some books with her, just in case they got into trouble for not studying as they ought to be. She opened one and rested  it on her knee, it was a defence book and Harry smiled as he saw it.

“Covering all bases love?” He said, grinning widely.

“Of course darling, isn’t that one aim of defence against the dark arts. “ She giggled.

They relaxed for the afternoon occasionally talking about the topics in the book, it was a little like a private D.A. Session. Occasionally they practised some of the spells on a log floating in the lake not far from the bank, whenever the impact of the spells pushed it out of their line of sight, or it simply drifted away, the Squid pushed it back so they could continue. As they were about to leave and return to the castle, a Stag and a Doe appeared on the opposite bank between the water and the mountains.

“Harry look!” Ginny hissed excitedly,  the moment that she spotted them.

They watched as the Doe took a drink, the Stag keeping watch. It spotted them watching, it looked at them for over a minute, then bowed its majestic head slowly then raised it again. The two Deer then made their stately way along the bank and out of sight.

“Our Deer.” Said Ginny, leaning against him.

“Yes, my love.” He said gently, slipping his arm round her and still watching the spot where the Deer had disappeared, half expecting them to return.

After a few minutes they turned and walked back across the lawns up to the castle for dinner. 

On arrival in the hall they walked behind the Gryffindor table, Harry was gratified that he could hear his words about using the word Voldemort and the truth of his identity were being discussed, not just at this table by the looks of things. He noted that as word spread, horrified expressions changed to become thoughtful as they considered what was being said. They reached the staff table and took their customary seats next to Hagrid. Harry had his apparition test at the Ministry later, he was getting a little nervous. He had arranged to Floo from the Three Broomsticks, so would be walking down to the village with Hagrid.

“Did tha' ’ave a good study?” Hagrid asked smiling. “ I saw yeh by the lake, don’ blame yeh, much better than bein’ stuck inside.”

Ginny laughed, “Yes thanks Hagrid, I’m with you Friday morning helping with your lesson I hear, while Harry’s stuck in cabinet.”

“Tha’s right showin’ the third years Buckbeak, Harry’s Hippogriff only they’ll think he’s called Witherwings, ok Harry.”

“Course it is Hagrid, I’ll come down after the cabinet to see him too.” Harry smiled.

“Oh 'e’ll like that 'arry, I think 'e knows yer back. Keeps lookin' up t' yer office window from 'is stable.”

After dinner, Ginny wished him luck before she left for the rooms with Hermione. Dennis came up to Harry, just as he and Hagrid were leaving for Hogsmeade.

“I’ve let my Mum and Dad know you and Ginny will be there on Sunday Professor, I got an Owl back from them straight away. They say come early for a drink before the family arrive, they would love to meet you and are really pleased you are coming.”

“Tell them that will be fine, we’ll come early Dennis, if there is anything they would like us to do at the ceremony, just let us know and we shall do our best. I'm afraid I’ve got to go though, got my Apparition test at the Ministry this evening and I can’t be late.”

“That's ok Harry, I'll let them know, best of luck.” Dennis called as he ran up the stairs.

“Glad t' see ‘e’s gettin' back t' normal 'arry.” Hagrid winked.

“So am I Hagrid, so am I.” Sighed Harry relieved.

The pair turned and went down the steps, heading for the village.

The living darkness was disappointed, it had been thwarted again. It's hold had nearly been strengthened today, it's target had been through so much that it's grip was strong, but not yet complete. It knew it was getting closer to complete control over the victim, a control slowly building over years as his suffering and betrayal had added to the layers of despair that fed the dark that would, eventually, consume him. That was inevitable, this one had been through too much, without finding release, to avoid it.

It had been a long time since a magical mortal had been this consumed by the pain and darkness it brought, but this one surely would be, it would not take much more to tip the balance in favour of the darkness. In the last few centuries it had fed on the despair of, what was it Magicals called them? Muggles, that was it, but their science was making that more difficult, especially as they understood the mind and emotions more, finding new and strange ways to force the darkness out. Still it would continue to creep up on this one unseen, unfelt, unnoticed, until, one day the despair would weaken him, his optimism and strength would be crushed and swept away, this one would succumb more than any had in the mortals memories. After all, the Magicals had not made the same progress the Muggles had, perhaps the very abilities that made them so different had made them lazy in other areas. If so, this entity was grateful, it meant it could feed on a juicy morsel soon. This one was the closest of all that were weakening, this one would sink the furthest, this one was the juiciest plum it had found to feed from, of all the thousands it was touching and consuming, this was the one it most anticipated feeding from. This one would sink to the despair of a depth that even Dementors feared, those creatures could often help the speed the process though, encouraging hopelessness, weakening the mortal enabling a feast for the dark. Yet even those angels of the dark, could succumb to the power it held, though it would only feed from those if nothing else was available, but Mortals were far more bountiful and remained unaware of it's true nature. That said it sensed that even now Dementors were no longer caged and had returned to freely ranging the lands, thus far unnoticed, which given their effect on mortals, magical and Muggle, could mean a bountiful feast ahead.

The living darkness that aimed to envelop him had received the set back of hope today, then the set back of grief released, not much, but some, yet it was not enough given the depths of despair that had built of the years of this ones life. No it would continue to advance on this and its other targets, feeding the negative, ensuring the memories of suffering and betrayal were nurtured. It had once been known and feared, it had been given names by different cultures in times long gone. Although it's effects were witnessed often, now it's name, it's very existence was almost forgotten, even by wizards, the sweetest meals of all.


	10. Ginny's Favourite Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first cabinet meeting is held at the school. Buckbeak is behaving oddly, but what is Ginny's favourite bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 10  
Ginny’s Favourite Bit.

Harry, much to his own  amazement, had managed to pass his Apparition test at the first attempt, he knew it was not just because of who he was, because he knew he had performed each request made of him by the examiner perfectly. Besides the examiner's first words to him had been. “You may be Harry Potter, hero and defeater of the dark lord, for which I am grateful Mister Potter, but that alone will not guarantee you gaining your licence. I hope you understand that if I were to pass anyone who could not meet the standard prescribed, then I would be putting lives at risk, yours and anyone who was unfortunate enough to go side along with you. I will not risk that being on my conscience under any circumstances, so if you are not good enough, you will not pass.”  
   
Harry had nodded. “I would neither want nor expect anything less.” He assured the man.

The examiner shrugged. “By the same token, Mr. Potter, neither shall I expect a higher standard than is required, if you meet the requirements then you shall pass, if you exceed them I shall be delighted of course. Our usual test, which has been developed over centuries, has sufficed for us all thus far, so I don't see why you should be held to any different standard than anyone else. Right, now that we understand each other, let us begin, this way please.” He led the way to the room where the test would begin.  
   
Harry quite enjoyed the experience, once it began. The examiner had gone into a well rehearsed explanation that so long as he showed he could complete each stage safely, they would progress to the next, if he felt that Harry could not do so then the test would be stopped there and then and Harry would need to retest on another occasion. Various safety and other instructions were given, then he was asked to explain what he understood of the theory behind Apparition, the precautions needed to be taken and its regulation, before they began the practical part of the test. As soon as he had shown that he could Apparate successfully round the large, plain room, arriving in the various hoops placed around the floor, he had been shown labelled Wizarding pictures of locations elsewhere. Starting with points in the public areas of the Ministry, then out into London and told to Apparate to the location. The examiner had followed, made appropriate notes on a clipboard, then shown him another picture. 

The process was repeated numerous times, they Apparated to various locations of generally growing distance or complexity including one from the south coast over to France, then to Jersey and the Isle of White, before returning to the mainland and a long jump up to Hogsmeade. For the final three trips of the examination, the examiner asked him to side along him over increasing distances, the first from The Three Broomsticks to the village healers cottage, from there to the gates of Hogwarts, before finally a large jump to St Mungo's. A final short hop individually saw them return to the Apparition point in the Ministry itself. He reached each destination without so much as Splinching a hair off his head, or his passengers either on those trips. On return to the reception area of the testing department, the man sat and wrote copious notes, while Harry looked on, nervously. 

Eventually the examiner looked up and said. “Well, Mr. Potter, I have to say that despite my expectations that you may be another ill prepared candidate, the like of which we have seen far to often recently, I am impressed. I must admit I was watching for any reason to fail you, as I do with all candidates, we cannot be too careful, but you have given me no doubts at all about your ability in this area of magic. Honestly it surprises and impresses me that you have taken this so seriously, many with your wealth, fame and notoriety would not have done so, instead would have expected to be passed just because of who they are, not their ability in my experience. Indeed both before and during the war I was asked to pass people, who believed it their right, without even seeing them. Of course during the war, refusal was often dangerous, so I and my colleagues had to go into hiding to avoid such requests. Indeed we are still revoking the licences of those passed by our unqualified replacements who appear to have had scant regard for the safety of those candidates. I am sorry to say that we were too late for half a dozen of the youngsters, who died as a result of Splinching before help could be sent to them. I was told that you would not be expect or welcome such special treatment that some expect due to who they are, frankly I dismissed that and your assurances earlier, but you have, refreshingly I have to say, proved me wrong in your case. My congratulations, Mr. Potter, you can be very pleased with your achievement, you have passed with flying colours, far exceeding the minimum requirements, you are now fully licensed to Apparate and take people or goods with you side along. I have to say, Mr. Potter, I have rarely felt quite so safe when being transported by a candidate, as I did with yourself. Well done, now hold out your wand for a moment, if you please.”

A little stunned at what had been said it had taken Harry a moment to realise what had been requested. “ What? Oh yes, of course.” He held out his wand, a little embarrassed.

“Not to worry Mr. Potter. I am aware that many see achieving their licence as a rite of passage.” The wizard smiled then touched the wand with his own, the two glowed red, then the wizard returned his wand to his pocket. “Thank you very much Mr. Potter, your wand now carries your licence. I wish you good luck for the future, perhaps we shall meet again one day.” He said, then turned and left the room.

Harry was quite pleased of his achievements, both with Dennis and in Apparition. It was, as it turned out, a good start to a good first week back at Hogwarts for him. He had been very happy with how his classes had gone, most of the students accepting him as their Professor and showing positive signs that they were becoming enthusiastic for the subject once again. Each year group had, had two lessons with him so far, the second more productive than the first as the students gained confidence that they were not going to be tortured, or be required to torture others during it. The interview with Lee had been arranged and publicity had begun for it in the print media and of course on the radio. The trailer WWN broadcast several times a day, billed it as the final Potterwatch and telling people it would be an exclusive interview with Harry, from a secret location as, of course, just all the other broadcasts of the programme had been, though there were several differences. This time it would not have all the different correspondents that had been customary, there would be no need for a password either and of course this would be the only edition of the programme to be broadcast legally. 

Since it had first been announced the show had received a lot of speculation in the printed media, although comment by a certain Daily Prophet reporter was conspicuous by its absence and the advert for the supposed book she was writing had been greatly reduced in size, though it was still present. Each though the paper speculated about the broadcast, every magazine published in the days leading up to it included its own version ranging from what they supposed would be talked about, how to win the heart of a hero in a teen girls magazine while the boys equivalent gave instructions on how to be as heroic as him. There was even speculation about where it might be being broadcast from, suggestions included the Burrow, the ministry, Hogwarts, The Leaky Cauldron, Various places in Hogsmeade and in front of the cottage in Godrics Hollow where Harry's parents had died. There were even reports that people were going to gather outside the WWN studio in Diagon Alley, believing the secret location line in the trailer was a red herring and that was the place to see Potter.  
   
Dennis was a changed person since he and Harry had talked, back to his enthusiastic self, most of the time. He of course had moments of melancholy, he had lost his brother and not yet been able to say goodbye yet after all. Word had, naturally, spread round the school that Professor Potter had helped him, raising regard for Harry amongst many as well as understanding for Dennis. Of all the students who had lost someone defending Hogwarts, he was the only one who returned t the castle having not yet had the funeral of their loved one. Although only a hand full of students who were from the family of the attackers had returned to the school so far, it was known that the funerals of all the human dead from those forces had taken place. It was definitely sobering to staff and students to realise how many of the students in the castle had suffered the loss of a loved one on either side of the battle, be it the loss of a parent, siblings or more distant relatives of them, there could be no one who had not lost someone they knew.   
   
The weather was turning, literally putting a dampener on the week, rain had arrived as it inevitably did this far north in Scotland, but even that didn't dampen spirits, it simply served to freshen the grounds. The showers over the middle days of the week did not last long, but there frequency did push the time he had helping Ginny with her work indoors, so they could not repeat there picnic before Thursday.   
   
It was noticeable that each day, as the week went by, fewer and fewer students were holding on to the belief that all the losses were Harry's fault. Instead they learnt from their own experience of him again, those old enough remembering his actions from before, as well as since the war, rather than what they were told by others. 

By Friday, the day of the first Cabinet meeting, only the few older Slytherin's in the castle were still voicing the opinion, at the school at least, that Harry was to blame for the deaths that had occurred in the last few months. Professor Slughorn, as head of house had tried to get to the bottom of why his students were so reluctant to listen to another view of the events, but to no avail. They would respond by simply repeating the view increasingly forcefully, or incredulous that anyone in their right mind would question it, as if that in itself explained their behaviour. Perhaps it was simply that the memories of the war and their losses were just too raw for them to think about alternatives to what they were told as yet, time would tell. That morning, though, the student body soon had other things to talk about and provided proof that one aspect of life in the castle had definitely returned to normal, even if it seemed faster than had been usual in previous years.

Kingsley and a group of ministry officials arrived in the entrance hall, just after breakfast for the first cabinet meeting, since the battle. Their number included Mr. Weasley who greeted Harry and Ginny warmly, as they arrived in the entrance hall. “Good to see you both.” He said as he hugged Ginny warmly, then he and Harry exchanged a manly embrace. “I have been asked to give you these by your Mum Ginny.” 

He had some parchments for Ginny in his hand from Mrs. Weasley, he leant over and whispered something to her as he passed them to her, she nodded, then as he stepped back she said. “I'll look at them later, when we get home then. I am helping with Care of Magical creatures anyway while you lot have your meeting. I shall see you down there after you are done I hope.” She grinned, then folded the envelope they were contained in, put them in her bag before she crossed the floor and joined Hagrid. 

She was acting as his class assistant whilst the cabinet was meeting, she was looking forward to it and looking forward to meeting Harry‘s Hippogriff, Buckbeak properly. Hagrid was going to be using him in one lesson this morning, it was the first time he had used Hippogriffs since the incident with Draco Malfoy. Minerva had thought it a good idea if there was an extra pair of eyes during the lesson, just in case another student acted as the Malfoy boy had. She knew they may not be as lucky again, as they had been then so Ginny was that pair of eyes, making such accusations against Hagrid or the beast much less likely. Harry would be meeting her after the cabinet was over, so they could go back to Grimmauld place for the weekend; Lee was to arrive at ten the next morning for the interview.

The arrival of so many ministry officials, of course, caused quite a stir amongst the students, many instantly coming up with theories for their presence. They ranged from those who were convinced that the ministry was again interfering in Hogwarts, or as some others thought they were here to open a new Triwizard tournament,  despite the fact it was very close to the end of the school year. Within a minute of their arrival, it was this latter idea that had become the accepted explanation by the majority of those in the Great Hall, where many students were just finishing their breakfast. Some remembered the last contest and were excited at the possibility that the contest could be here once again. Of course non guessed that the real reason was as dull as just a meeting of the Ministers new Cabinet as Luna told them off handedly when asked. After all, she might be a hero, but she was still odd in most students opinions, so was not taken seriously by many, though she was no longer openly ridiculed, thanks to her acknowledged heroism. Still her idea was dismissed by those in hearing of her answer, even though it was unusually mundane for her. It was only later, by a few who had realised she might have inside information, that her story was believed, at least until it was confirmed later in the day, when the other students turned to look in amazement at her as she tucked into pudding.

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were understandably apprehensive as they entered the headmistress’s office for the cabinet meeting, minutes after they had finished breakfast. They were, despite what they had done in the last few months, entering an adult world for the first time, not just any either. The meeting they were to be part of was made up of the political elite of their society and they knew they would be watched closely by the others. They had little idea what to expect, although they had been supplied with the same briefing notes as the others. 

Kingsley was waiting for them at the top of the spiral staircase. “Morning you four, good to see you.” He smiled reassuringly, “I thought I’d wait for you here, a friendly face to greet you, it’s all a bit intimidating isn’t it. Remember you are full members of this cabinet, you are as entitled to speak and vote as anyone else in the meeting is, don’t let those who are more used to it, bully you. You aren’t the only new ones to this level of committee, but even they have years of knowing how the Ministry works. That's one reason I need you, they are so used to it, most of them have forgotten how to innovate, you four do as you showed in the Wizangamot and it will shake them up a bit. They are scared you will force them out of their comfort zones, which is what they need and what you are here for in part. If you see or hear anything that does not make sense, seem right to you or you don't understand, even if I am the one saying it, then speak up. Same if you spot anything we are missing, we are all used to all this, maybe too comfortable with it all, you are the fresh eyes I need and may see things we do not, that is part of why I have brought you in. I am there to stop them from bullying you into keeping quiet, so don't worry about that. Oh yes not all those present are the actual heads of the department, some are just representatives, I have yet to make all the appointments I would wish of course. That said, as you know, many of them did not have to go into hiding, but as far as we can tell all were watched closely by their superiors from Riddles inner circle, none were Death Eaters so far as we have been able to tell so far, at least they do not have the dark mark. Right, time we went in, are you Ready?”

They nodded with varying degrees of nervousness and Kingsley led them in. 

A large oval table had been placed in the room, around which were sat the heads or representatives of each Ministry department, the head teachers desk had been moved to face the wall to allow space. Five chairs, were empty in the middle of one side, Kingsley took the centre one and indicated that they should sit, two on either side of him. Hermione and Ron took the two next to each other on the furthest side of Kingsley, leaving the others for Neville, who took the closest, letting Harry take the one between him and the minister. As they sat, a goblet of water, parchment, pot of ink and a quill appeared in front of them. They settled into their seats, Kingsley glanced round the table, then he opened the meeting, 

“Welcome everyone to Hogwarts for our first Cabinet meeting of our new government. While of course none of you were in this position under the previous regime, though some of you have been in the Minister's cabinet before that. We do have a number of new faces to the cabinet, who did not serve on it under any of my predecessors. I shall introduce them to you, though I think you all know Arthur who is new head of Muggle relations and my deputy. Also Minerva who is head of this school and of the Magical education department, thank you, Minerva for allowing us to meet here in your office.” Kingsley went round the table introducing those he knew were new to this level of responsibility, including the ones who were deputising for the head of their department, before he reached the four seated on either side of him. “We also have my new advisers in attendance, their brief is wide ranging and eventually they will be visiting each of your departments as well as my own, on fact finding tours, which you will facilitate when they occur. These visits will be vital to our work, it will be from them which they will make further suggestions on the reform programme we have already begun to put in place. They are sat on either side of me, Professors, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Do not let their youth fool you, ladies and gentlemen, they are full members of the cabinet as you are and they each bring some valuable experience and views with them and have already proved their worth to the Wizangamot. You may already have heard about their contributions there, I am sure any they make here will be just as useful. 

While the rest of you may be new to this cabinet, you have served on it before and all of you do know each other from your years in the Ministry and have not moved departments, even if some of you have risen in the ranks within them recently. My advisors do not have that knowledge, so they will be able to see our systems across departments, not just within them, with a unique insight into how the ministry really works I expect.

Right, we had better get on, I am sure you have all read the briefing notes, so we shall start with departmental reports, please introduce yourself before your report, which by the way to save time must be written and submitted to the cabinet office ahead of the meeting in future so we can copy it to everyone to read before we meet.”

Each department in turn reported its activities, it was clear that each was pitching the positive to the minister, minimising any operational problems they had identified. Even so it was clear that, across the board, recruitment was needed and there was much mopping up and recovery work still to do as they rebuilt from the months of damage caused during the occupation. It became clear that every department had lost staff, some had fled, others had been tried as Muggle born's, others killed either during those months, or at the battle itself, on both sides. Some of the departments had been looted and had files and equipment missing or were at the least in disarray being sifted through by death Eaters who had fled back here trying to destroy evidence of what they had done. What ever the state the departments had been left in, this all meant that the day to day work of the staff was, through necessity, taking second place to sorting out internal departmental matters, but all were short staffed. The need for talented people was clear and it was proposed that they might hold a recruitment day at Hogwarts for those who were leaving at the end of the year was accepted, however as Harry surprised himself by pointing out, there was a danger of recruiting simply to fill places rather than for suitability to the post they were being appointed to. It was an observation they all readily agreed with, and wanted to ensure did not happen, recognising it could cause more problems in the departments later. Hermione had a couple of ideas from the muggle world that they had not considered before, thanks to seeing the process her parents had used when they had required staff at their old surgery. The head of Personnel agreed to look at measures to prevent that happening and ensure recruits were placed where they could be most effective. With the acceptance of his point Harry and Hermione's ideas, he was reassured that he had at least some of the abilities needed for the tasks Kingsley wanted them here for. 

The report from the department of the regulation of magical creatures particularly peaked Hermione’s interest, as she saw an opportunity to achieve change.

“Minister!” She said. “I believe we maybe are missing an important opportunity in this area which could help all departments and our society as a whole recover. In the past we have caused great resentment amongst those creatures of equal or similar levels of intelligence to our own, such as Centaurs, Elves and Goblins, by imposing our rules and restrictions on them, yet excluding them from society and decision making processes. I think we need to be engaging these beings throughout the process of reform and take their views into account, even employing them within the Ministry and the department advisors, thereby making the reforms inclusive. I wonder why no steps have been taken towards achieving this, at least none I am aware of.”

Some round the table chuckled, Kingsley quelled them with a look. “Well, why haven’t we thought of this?” He asked seriously.

A short fattish wizard replied. “ Well Minister, we have never had beasts in the Ministry, there has been no reason to employ them, think of the practical problems for a start. I remember the tales told of when Owls were used for memos, the place was filthy. They are magical creatures which need regulating, not including as the young girl proposes, there are non of equal or even similar levels of intelligence as she suggests, such attitudes are the whim of fairy tales and the like.” He condescended.

Hermione bristled at the young girl comment, but was calm as she replied “With respect to the Gentleman, his attitude is precisely why we make no progress in this area. It causes resentment towards wizard kind and divides our community along species lines which, in turn, weakens it, as recent events have shown. This is precisely why we need to look to include them in reforms of the laws which affect us all and engage our entire community in the process we are undertaking of rebuilding a society fit for the future. Many chose to fight with us at the battle, if we accept they are intelligent enough to make that choice, then we must accept they would be helpful in the aftermath.”

“Well put Professor.” Said Kingsley, “I think we have need here for a report on how what you suggest could be implemented, realistically. I think you and the head of department should get together quickly, investigate and agree this report then progress this. Include any you wish to, including none humans. Although I have no doubt that it will take some time and will require the cooperation of all departments, I would like this expedited as much as is practical, if you encounter any undue obstructions, please let me know, all of you should note, this is a study that must be progressed effectively to provide proper answers. We have just been through a civil war amongst ourselves, we can ill afford an inter species one, this could be an answer to more than one problem, we just don't know. For that we should be ashamed, lets find out if and how we can integrate more effectively than we have so far.”

The witch who had given the departments report smiled and nodded to Hermione. “I am sure we can manage that, I understand that this is an area of interest of the Professor's. I am positive her insights shall be most valuable, I look forward to meeting with you Professor Granger and working with you, it is an area I have wanted to explore for a number of years.”   
   
The fattish wizard snorted. “It is a completely pointless waste of resources, if you ask me Minister.”  
   
“It is always worth looking into something that we have not fully investigated or tried before, especially if it has the potential to bring benefits to many, at least that is what my experiences have taught me. You may be right, it may come to nothing, if so then at least we have explored the possibilities. Who knows even if we do not find away to enable full integration, we may well find ways to improve relations.” Kingsley responded. “Now moving on, although it seems not too far, treasury report please, how do we stand with the Goblins at present?”

The meeting progressed slowly, as reports were heard, then discussed, but Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione made suggestions in nearly all areas. Neville was especially interested in the report from the department of health, while Ron was, perhaps predictably, more interested in the department of sport and it's plans for returning the sports calendar by rebuilding teams decimated by the last few months, the aim to have at least a short Quidditch season ready to start in September, hopefully a near full season might be possible. It surprised the trio to realise that professional domestic sport had ceased completely during Voldemort's reign, mainly as clubs could not field full teams. Gradually nearly all the older wizards in the room began to see that the young hero's were in fact making helpful suggestions and began welcoming the ideas as worth looking in to. Unfortunately there were of course, one or two who remained resistant, clearly they believed the minister was simply indulging in a stunt, keeping the heroes occupied, but they were in a minority by the time the meeting was drawing to a close. Kingsley closed the meeting after two hours discussion and information gathering, the Ministry was not in good shape, yet. While some progress had been made, it was nowhere near operating as it should be, but had to quickly repair and begin to operate fully again. Kingsley was fully aware that if it hadn't been for the help he had accepted from their counterparts abroad and from the Muggle Government, they would not have progressed as much as they had so far. He knew some felt this to be a mistake, but the speed of their recovery had quieted those voices on this matter, at least for now.

“Right I think that was a very productive meeting over all, I hope you all agree and can see I am open to new ideas. We have a lot to achieve, much to rebuild or build anew, as quickly as we can, though not without caution. We need to ensure that we do not introduce things in haste, which we may regret later. Remember written reports for the next full meeting, which shall not be for a while in any case enabling you to concentrate on the work in hand. Instead, because of the need to concentrate on rebuilding simply to restore our systems never mind introduce new ideas and policies, I shall call only a few heads to attend each week. This will be over the next six weeks, with two meetings with each department so we can monitor progress, then we shall have another full cabinet meeting. This will mean we will be able to concentrate on the work of those departments in more detail at the smaller meetings. In the meantime if any matters of urgency arise please notify me and those matters can be included in my agenda for attention. Next week will shall meet with Creatures, Muggles, Personnel and Finance please. We shall meet in the afternoon, Creatures to meet with my adviser as agreed in the morning please, thank you for your attendance, everyone.”

Most of the wizards left almost straight away, chatting cheerfully as they went, the fat wizard remained to talk privately with a colleague, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley and Minerva came over to the four ministerial advisors.

“Well done all of you, you handled that excellently, your contributions were beyond what even I expected and I knew they would be good. I think most of them now have a respect for you by the looks of it, how are you settling into your new roles here?” asked Kingsley.

“Ok, I think.” Ron said.

“They are doing very well in the circumstances Minister.” Minerva, assured him.

“And the situation we discussed?” Kingsley queried.

“Settling down, largely thanks to Harry's efforts, Minister. Just Slytherin house to worry about now, Horace is still trying to get to the root of it there. It may or may not be natural grief, but somehow it is beginning not to feel like it.” She replied.

“Well we must keep an eye on it, if it seems to spread further we may need to investigate if it is something more. Keep me informed on it here in the school please Minerva, I shall have it monitored to see if it is a belief held outside these walls as well. Right, well, I must go back to the office I'm afraid, see you all next week.” The Minister was stopped by the fat wizard, who kept glancing up towards Harry.

Mr Weasley came over to Harry. “Good work Harry, not just today either I hear. Ron's been telling me about how you talked with young Dennis Creevey, well done.”

“Thanks Mr. Weasley.” Harry blushed.

“No problem lad, now you might have noticed I had a quiet word with her when I handed that package of parchment to Ginny earlier, I need to talk to you both about it. I mentioned to Gin that I am taking you both for some lunch in Hogsmeade to talk about them when I passed them over. I’m afraid Molly might be getting ahead of herself Harry, she means well, but gets carried away sometimes so I want to help you with calming her down between us, if we can. I hope you don't mind?” He added.

Harry looked concerned. “Not at all Mr. Weasley, if you think we need to then that's fine by me.” He responded.

“Good, come on then, she should be almost done at Hagrid's by now lets go collect her.” Arthur smiled and they turned to leave.

“Could you wait a moment please Harry, Arthur you might want to stay too.” Called Minerva as the fat wizard finally let Kingsley go, he looked back at Harry, a smirk on his face, then followed the Minister from the office.

Harry frowned, he hadn‘t liked that smirk. 

“Harry!” Minerva called again bringing Harry from his thoughts.

“Sorry Minerva!” He said, turning his attention to her.

“Not a problem Harry. Now I need to inform you that the governors have collectively insisted that the four of you, plus Ginny and Luna, are given these.” The Headmistress handed them a scroll of parchment each. “They are First class NEWT's, in defence against the dark arts. They reason that no ministry examiner could possibly test you all more than you all ready have been and what you have done is far beyond the requirements of the exams anyway. I have the certificates for Luna and Ginny, I will come down with Ginny’s in a moment, Luna is to receive hers this afternoon. There is no doubt in my mind that you have earned them in a much tougher manner than you ordinarily might have done, it is not a method of avoiding exams that I would recommend though. You might also like to know that Luna and Ginny will be the youngest students ever to have achieved a NEWT in the subject, congratulations to you all.”

“Bloody hell!” Said a stunned Ron, earning a hard dig in the ribs from Hermione.

“Yes I think that’s very similar to what I said at the time in your case as well, Professor Weasley.” Grinned the Headmistress. “Well done to you all, you have earned it. I’ll see you this evening at dinner, except of course you Harry, shall we go and give Ginny the good news?”

They left the office and parted ways, Ron and Hermione went off into the castle and Professor McGonagall was side tracked by Professor Flitwick as they reached the entrance hall. “I’ll see you at Hagrid’s, don’t tell Ginny until I get there, I want to see her face.” She called after Arthur and Harry.

The sun had made an appearance while they had been in the meeting and it warmed them as they walked over the lawns towards the familiar hut where Hagrid lived and took lessons. Mr Weasley took the opportunity to tell Harry that Molly wanted Ginny and he to come to the Burrow for Sunday tea before they returned to the school. He had no doubt she would want to talk to them about the contents of the parchments, hence the reason he needed to talk to them today, before there was any chance for her well meaning planning to go too far or become out of their control too much.

“Well it would be good to come to the Burrow.” Said Harry. “We may need some cheering up after Colin’s funeral.” He told Mr. Weasley the plans for the weekend, the older man had his doubts that what Molly wanted to discuss with them over tea would cheer any of them up, especially if her ideas did not sit well with their daughter.

They reached Hagrid's hut, but stayed back so as not to disturb the students, Ginny was helping the half giant with the third year care of magical creatures class. This was the lesson that had raised a few concerns about being reintroduced, but it seemed to be going well so far. Ginny was holding Buckbeak, although the class was using the majestic animal's other name of Witherwings, at a safe distance while Hagrid conducted the class. Since Harry’s third year they had used Buckbeak’s pseudonym, to protect the Hippogriff. The proud creature had been sentenced to death after Malfoy had been attacked by him, when the Slytherin had ignored safety instructions. Buckbeak seemed to be ignoring the class, keeping aloof and from the explanations Hagrid was giving was not being cooperative in letting the students near him or Ginny. They had been watching the class for less than a minute, when the Hippogriff caught sight of Harry and bowed low. The class gasped in amazement, they had not noticed the two who had joined them. 

Harry and Arthur bowed back and the Hippogriff walked to him, Ginny, letting go of his halter. The students watched wide eyed as the large winged beast passed them heading straight to Harry, wings out spread, a call of joy as he approached. Harry petted the Hippogriff in greeting, talking to him gently, before turning him and gently leading him back the way he had come, a hand stroking his neck all the way.

“Sorry Hagrid.” Said Harry as he led the Hippogriff back towards the Half Giant. “We didn't want to disturb your class.”

“No problem 'arry, ’s the fust time all mo'nin' 'e’s let any o us, 'cept our Ginny 'ere ge' close ter 'im, e's in a righ' odd mood fer sum reason.”

“Try again in a moment.” Harry whispered, he had an idea what was wrong. He left Buckbeak with Hagrid and led Ginny to Hagrid’s hut and told her to stay out of sight unless his idea didn't work, then returned to stand with his friend. “Ok Hagrid, I know there's not long left, but try it again now.”

A boy nervously volunteered and bowed to Buckbeak, who bowed back then allowed the boy, under Hagrid’s guidance, to first pet him and then ride him. Hearing the Hippogriffs cries of joy mix with the excited yells of the youngster as they flew over the lake and round the castle made them all smile. Buckbeak landed gracefully and trotted back to Harry, who praised him, while the boy dismounted, then ran to thank the beast and bow his way back to his excited friends. Hagrid assured them that although the bell was about to go, he would repeat the lesson the following week so they would all have a chance. In the mean time he asked them to write an essay about Hippogriffs, how to care for them and safety when dealing with them as homework. 

With the class dismissed, Ginny was allowed back out, Buckbeak immediately walked over to her and nuzzled her. She praised him for being a good Hippogriff with the student, as she petted him.

Mr. Weasley and Hagrid were amazed.

“Ah’ve ne'er seen anythin’ like it.” Said Hagrid. “No bowin’ or anythin’ just straigh' to yer Ginny.”

“That’s my Ginny.” Laughed Harry. “Never fails to amaze me or it seems anyone else. I guess he was being protective of her, that's why he wouldn't bow to anyone else. Couldn't guard her if he was off flying students around, could he?”

“Ah reckon yer righ' 'Arry.” Hagrid agreed.

“You were just being a good boy weren't you Buckbeak?” Ginny cooed and petted his neck, “Come on then let's get you snug in your stable then, Harry's here to protect me when you aren't here.”

Buckbeak nuzzled her, then Harry and allowed them to lead him off to his stable as good as gold, Arthur and Hagrid following on behind.

While Hagrid fed Buckbeak in his stable, Professor McGonagall arrived, she repeated what she had told Harry and the others upstairs and gave Ginny her NEWT certificate.

“Thanks Professor.” Ginny stammered in disbelief.

The headmistress smiled, “You will have to work for the others Ginny, just like everyone else, but going by the efforts you put in to achieve your OWL's, that won’t be to much of a worry, so long as you keep it up. Right I had better find Miss. Lovegood, have a good weekend you two, I shall see you both on Sunday evening when you get back.” She waved and left to find Luna.

Ginny fetched her bag from where she had left it in the hut, put Harry's and her scrolls in it then they all said goodbye to Hagrid. She, Harry and her father set off across the grounds towards the gate and lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

The rain showers from earlier in the week had gone and everything was dry, now the sun had burnt through the cloud cover of the morning, though the grass and leaves were a vibrant green of fresh growth that the rain had prompted. There was very little cloud left in the rich blue sky, despite the showers of the week, the weather since the battle had generally been exceptional, as if nature was smiling at the end of conflict. While they walked chatting about Buckbeak's reaction to Ginny and the interview the next day, they were enjoying the warmth that had arrived with the sun. 

They reached the Iron school gates, which opened automatically for them and they passed through, hearing the gates close again behind them. They carried on along the forest lined lane that lead to Hogsmeade, spring flowers were in full bloom on either side of the track, making the most of the light before the new leaves on the trees grew enough to cast them into shade. Suddenly Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, usually a warning to him of danger which he had learned to trust more often than not, especially since he entered the Wizarding world. This track was one he had travelled many times since he had arrived at Hogwarts, since the end of his second year in the carriages, then since his fourth on each Hogsmeade visit as well. As usual, it looked peaceful, a bucolic scene of Scottish springtime, but still he glanced round, alert, he could see nothing untoward. It was true much had happened on this wooded road in the last couple of years, so Harry thought that with the lack of any other evidence it could easily be simply a residue feeling from those events, combined with the enclosed feeling of the tree's on either side. Even so he did not completely dismiss the feeling, remembering the words of Mad eye Moody. “Constant vigilance.” He fell quiet as his senses became alert as a result.

Ginny felt him tense and glanced up to see him looking round. “What's wrong?” She whispered.

“Not sure, just a feeling something is not right.” He hissed back. “Be alert.” 

Arthur heard what was said and nodded, all of them cautiously put their hands on their wands, continuing to walk steadily, their conversation casually continuing, if anyone was watching them there was no need to alert them. 

They relaxed slightly, but only slightly, when they saw the village sign at the side of the lane, they were almost at their destination and would soon be amongst the houses, hidden just round the corner. A flash of green light shot from behind them. Harry sensed it, he was reacting to protect Ginny before the curse reached them. She was also reacting, moving quickly, the curse narrowly missed her shoulder as it sailed past them and hit a tree, which burst into flames.

“Take cover.” Yelled Mr. Weasley instinctively, but they were all already moving as another curse flew past them, impacting on the road ahead, leaving a small fresh crater in the surface as a cloud of dust and particles rose up from it.  
   
Another curse screamed over their heads, quickly followed by another that shot between them as they leapt towards the nearest cover. Mr Weasley got behind a large boulder on the verge just as the second curse hit the road, right on the place where they had been standing when the curse had been cast. Harry and Ginny had got behind a large oak tree, they had all drawn their out wands out ready to defend themselves, the couple were standing facing opposite directions along the road, protecting each others backs and scanning the area. Both working as one, also protecting Mr Weasley who was isolated, though well covered behind the boulder.

Mr. Weasley swiftly sent two Patronus, one to Hogsmeade and one towards the school, before adopting a defensive attitude. He quickly noted where Harry and his daughter were, proud that they had quickly begun to scan the area and had, it seemed, automatically begun protecting each other the moment they had reached cover. However he knew they were pinned down where they were though, they needed to hold off the assailants until help could arrive in response to his messages.

“Come out you murdering coward, any help that comes will just prolong the suffering of your self and those with you, do you really want to see more fools die for you.” A voice shouted from the trees, followed by another volley of curses, towards their hiding places, but missing. “We don't hide behind others like you did.”

“No, just in trees.” Ginny muttered darkly.

Harry glanced up and down the lane, it was empty, so he and Ginny swiftly moved to a larger tree nearby, without being seen, but from where they got a better view of the lane and into the part of the forest the curses seemed to be coming from. Mr. Weasley nodded as he saw them move and settle behind better cover. He and Harry kept an eye on the trees in the direction the voice had come from, but apart from a few more curses from different parts of the woodland, little else happened for several minutes. “There's more than one of them.” Harry whispered to Ginny. “They are moving round, trying to get a clear shot probably, watch for movement in the under growth, watch to see if it seems to follow a path.” 

“I will, they could be trying to ensure that we can't get a clear shot back at them.” She observed.

“True.” Harry said. “We need to get to the village, so they can't keep us pinned us down, if they get behind us we have no chance on our own. What was that?”

The noise of feet rushing towards them from behind him made him whip round. A crowd of villagers were approaching, he recognised Dumbledore’s brother, Aberforth, leading the way. Harry signalled they should take cover, they did, though Aberforth made his way to them, they must have managed it unseen, not a single spell was shot towards them, suggesting the enemy was not watching too closely, perhaps a sign of confidence in their position. 

The inn keeper nodded in greeting. “Now then Potter, seems there is a spot of bother.” Aberforth grinned. “We got the message, has another gone to the school?” 

Harry nodded, Aberforth waved his arm to the villagers and they slowly, cautiously started to creep out into the trees, fanning out, before steadily moving forward.

“Harry Potter you murdering scum, show yourself, we’re not letting you spoil our plan or your ideas interfere at the ministry, come out and face us, get what you deserve.” The shout beginning to betray frustration.

Harry recognised the voice this time, it was the fat wizard from the cabinet meeting. So that was why he hung around after the meeting, trying to discover if and when he was leaving for the advertised interview, hoping it gave him an opportunity. It also explained the smirk he had given Harry before leaving, he had learnt their plans for the day, he had just had time, while they collected Ginny, to get a team of like minded people into place to wait for them and spring the ambush. The wizard must have been excited as he left the office, knowing he could reach Harry that very day. He must have had sympathisers ready to move quickly after he had overheard the conversation with Arthur after the meeting, so was taking the opportunity.

“You stopped my old Master, the Dark Lord, before I could take his mark, but now we have a new leader and they want you dead as well. Come on you coward it’s inevitable we’ll get you, you can’t hide forever.” The wizard shouted.

Hagrid and most of the staff appeared at the other end of the lane, Arthur sent another Patronus to them, they stopped, listened to its whispered message. He gave a thumbs up signal, then they too spread out amongst woodland. Aberforth signalling to the nearest of the villagers that more help was coming towards them, a message that spread through them quickly.

“Stay there!” Mr. Weasley mouthed to Harry and Ginny, he crouched closer to the boulder, watching the tree line.  
   
They waited listening and watching for their assailants to emerge from the trees. Suddenly Curses were flying from within the wood and the attackers were flushed out by the pincer movement of the villagers and Hogwarts staff, all of whom knew each other.

“There are three of the evil little buggers.” A voice shouted, as three men emerged backwards onto the lane firing curses back into the trees.

They hit a villager, who fell, injured, to the ground, but was quickly protected by the others. The assailants had few such successes, especially once Hagrid emerged, bellowing, from the trees bearing down on them, his skin a tough shield against the spells of the panicking trio, though he was forced to slow by the strength of the spells as he got closer. The fight was fierce as more people emerged from the trees which became illuminated by the volume of curses and spells. A few more villagers fell and were protected by the others, but such were their number that it was inevitable that the three attackers shields would be worn down and fail  The first of the trio's shields fell, but he saw Harry and Ginny watching from their shelter and decided he would try for personal glory. Breaking free before anyone could restrain him, he charged towards them wild eyed, roaring and wildly firing curses.   
   
They both calmly stepped out from either side of the tree, which was bearing the brunt of the volley of spells and calmly took aim.

“Expelliarmus!” Yelled Ginny and the man’s wand flew from his hand.

Panicking at the loss of his wand to such a simple spell, he leapt for his wand, trying to intercept it, just as Harry’s stunning spell hit him in the chest. They just had time to see the shock on the man's face when Harry realised he was falling directly towards them.

“Levicorpus!”  Harry bellowed quickly.   
   
The man hovered above their heads for a moment while Ginny caught his wand, then the two stepped aside and Harry let him fall to the ground. Harry banished him to a tree, where Ginny bound him, before he could recover. Harry stunned the man again for good measure, then they returned their attention to the fight in the lane.

The skirmish was still raging in front of the trees, though the two remaining attackers were loosing they continued to fight.

Their shields gone, one was relying on agility to dodge the spells, while the fat wizard relied on batting the spells away, neither was sending many spells at those around them any more. He turned to face another opponent and spotted Harry in the open watching, reacting with surprising speed he flashed a curse towards the couple. “Sectumsempra!” He bellowed.

Harry and Ginny leapt aside, that spell could slice through a tree and still kill, they knew the only defence without a powerful shield, was to dodge it.  Harry felt pain as the curse grazed passed him, while he was in mid air, he rolled behind a clump of trees with Ginny. The spell hit the tree the other was tied to, just above his head, wood splintered from it and the tree slowly fell back away from the road.

“Harry!” Ginny screamed in alarm at the sight of his wound. 

“Got the bugger, that's the end of your hero, what a set of fools you all were to put your faith in him.” The fat wizard yelled in triumph, just before Hagrid reached him and knocked him out with one blow of his hand.

Moments later the teachers and villagers finally subdued the last of the attackers and Madam Pomfrey with the village healer rushed, who had both been helping any of the other injured and knelt beside Harry. Both quickly looked him over to assess his wound, then smiled.

“Well Potter, at least it is not too serious, you might be a teacher now, but you still like to give me work.” Grinned Madam Pomfrey, as Harry blacked out.

Some of the villagers and staff bound the rest of the trio and levitated all three of them to the village, where the Auror's would come to collect them. The rest gathered the wounded that Poppy and the healer had not seen yet and ensured they were cared for. Only one of them required urgent treatment and like Harry was unconscious, they then went to check the area was secure and there were no others hiding until they either could get away or make another attempt at an attack.  The injured were carefully carried or levitated into the village for their injuries to be checked and tended to, in the healers house in the village, he and Poppy would be busy with the remaining minor injuries, Harry's wound being the worst of them. 

Soon the road between the village and school was clear, only a few burnt trees, one felled one and the other curse scars in the ground told that anything had happened there. The fires in the trees and ground cover had been extinguished, when Aberforth who was the last to leave, was pleased to note two red Squirrels amble from the trees to forage in the lane. He nodded smiling, he quietly left to go to the healers to see how everyone was. 

“He’ll be fine, it's all healed, it won’t even scar.” 

Harry heard the voice as if it was in the distance, faint, yet somehow clear. He opened his eyes slowly, everything was in focus, he still had his glasses on at least. Looking round he realised he was in a small room laid on a bed, the white walls with medical posters on them and height of the bed told him that he must be at the village healers, but when he turned his head and saw Ginny he still asked. “Where am I?” In a croaky voice.

“It’s fine Harry, we are at the village healers surgery my love.” Ginny’s voice was reassuring as she picked up a glass of water and helped him sip from it.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter,” The greying healer smiled. “Please call me Archie, if you would, everyone does. We brought you here rather than taking you back to the school because it was closer, how do you feel?”

Harry pulled himself up. “Fine now, a bit weak though. What happened?”

“You were hit by the Sectumsempra curse, but only a glancing blow rather than the full impact, which felled a tree. You’ve lost a lot of blood, however the wound is completely repaired. Here drink this, it will help replace the blood you lost.”

Harry took the bright red potion and drank, he immediately began to feel better and managed to sit up on the bed. “How long was I out for?” He asked.

Ginny put her hand on his leg. “About an hour love, I’m not surprised though the size of the wound.”

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, “Well Archie, how’s my favourite patient?”

“He’s fine Poppy.” Laughed Archie. “He’s come round and had his potion, the wounds all fixed. He will be anaemic for a few days, probably feel a bit weak and tire easily, but he’ll be back to his usual self in no time. Take it easy for a week or so Mr. Potter, let this wonderful girl look after you, Ginny has never left your side throughout your treatment, you lucky man.” He grinned and winked then left.  
Hagrid and Mr. Weasley came through the door as Archie was leaving, Mr Weasley was rubbing his arm and flexing it as if testing it was working. “Good work Poppy that feels a lot better. Typical of me, their curses miss and I slash my arm open on the boulder I took cover behind in the first place.” He grinned.

“You’ll be fine Arthur, sorry you had to wait, but we had to treat the ones more seriously injured first.” Madam   
Pomfrey said as she fussed around Harry checking his temperature and pulse.

“No problem Poppy, I quite understand.” Arthur grinned.

“Ok 'Arry?” Asked Hagrid. Harry nodded the thermometer still in his mouth. Madam Pomfrey removed it and checked the reading.

“How’s everyone?” Harry asked.

“Two in St Mungo's, one unconscious like you were, but he has a head injury, the other with an injury we couldn't cope with here quickly enough to be effective, simply because there was only Archie and I to do all of it, both of them will be home by the morning. The rest of the casualties were just minor injuries, then of course we have three more for Azkaban including that fool from the department of justice.” Poppy told him.

“Molly is panicking about you both, not me you notice, so once your ready we had better get you over to the Burrow and calm her down.” Mr. Weasley grinned. “Our lunch and chat will have to wait I'm afraid, I guess the papers will be the last thing on her mind now though, with luck it will stay that way for now at least. Hagrid, would you let them know all is fine with these two up at the school?”

“Course  ah will Arthur, Ah'd better go back any 'ow, next lesson soon. See yer soon 'Arry and you Ginny.”

“Thank them all will you please Hagrid.” Called Harry.

Hagrid nodded and left just as Ron and Hermione arrived.

“You all right Harry? We just heard what happened?” Hermione looked worried.

“Fine now Hermione, looks like I can‘t even go for a stroll in the countryside without something happening to me any more though can I.” He grinned reassuring them.

“Where did they get you then mate?” Grinned Ron.

Ginny suddenly burst into tears “My favourite bit of him.” She sobbed, more in relief he was all right than anything.

Arthur grinned, Hermione started to giggle and Ron just looked even more puzzled.

“His bum!” Ginny finished.

“Just like her mother.” Muttered Mr. Weasley wistfully, shaking his head, as Ron fell about laughing.

“Well it is a very nice one, at least from what little I have seen of it.” Said Hermione, winking to Ginny, who chuckled.

Ron stopped laughing and stared at her open mouthed.

Hermione laughed at his expression. “Well the three of us did share a tent for most of the last year.” She said.

“Yes, but you werent supposed to be looking.” Spluttered Ron.

“I would have.” Ginny dead panned. “And more given half a chance.”  
“Ginny, Harry wouldn't want you to do that or anything like it.” Ron said firmly wide eyed. “Would you mate?”

Harry looked helpless, not knowing how to answer when Arthur came to the rescue. “I don't think you really want the answer to that Ronald and when you think for a while you will realise why you didn't really want to ask it either.” He told his youngest son.

Ron looked round them all. “I've done it again haven't I?”

They all nodded and began laughing at him as he blushed furiously.

“I'll take him back to the Castle.” Hermione grinned. “Before he really puts his foot in it.”

“Good idea Hermione.” Ginny laughed. “By the way, I should tell you. Luna thinks Ron's bumis quite nice too.”

“What?” Ron shouted.

Arthur shook with laughter. “Take him Hermione, we have to get ready to go to the Burrow

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was in tears of relief as she hugged them. “Can’t they leave you alone, let you get on with your life?” She wept, obviously angry about the attack. “It’s so unfair after all you have been through, if I got my hands on them...” she left her final thought unfinished.

She sat them all in the living room and fussed around making some sandwiches for lunch, as she brought them through and they tucked in she told them. “I’ve let Percy know what's happened, so he’s not expecting you back this afternoon as planned. You are both staying here, you can go home tomorrow in time for your interview, but not before.” It was not a request, she was in full mothering mode and nothing was going to stop her from it now. “He’ll tell Kreacher.”

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared, looking concerned. “Master, Mistress are you both all right. I shouldn’t have left you to go on your own, I have let you down.”

Harry stopped him from grabbing something to hit himself with. “Kreacher you are not to punish yourself, it wasn't your fault, you have not let us down in any way at all and we are fine. I take it that Percy has told you what happened?”

“He has Master, now how can I help you?”

Mrs. Weasley glowered at Kreacher.

Harry saw the look on Mrs. Weasley’s face.“Er. I think you had better go back to the house Kreacher, we will be back in the morning. I expect word will spread of the attack, ask Percy to let you know if it's in the paper, if it is would you let Lee Jordan know that it doesn't change our arrangements for the interview. He will arrive about ten o'clock for the interview at eleven, so could you get the drawing room ready for that and let him in when he arrives in the morning. In the meantime look after Percy and get things ready for our arrival there tomorrow.”

“Certainly Master.” The Elf croaked, bowed and with a pop was gone.

“Thank you, Harry.” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “I really do love having Kreacher around at times, but it’s my turn to look after you two tonight. Ginny, once you have finished your lunch you shall need to go and get your room ready.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Ginny asked.

“Well I assume that you will want to look after Harry tonight dear and there’s only one bed in there at present. If I were you I would  move the spare from Georges old room and put it next to yours, unless you would rather use a spell to carefully enlarge yours for the two of you?”

Ginny looked amazed. “Thanks mum, are you sure?”

“Yes love, if you do use the spare, push the two beds together and use a sticking charm between them, it’s more comfortable that way, you’ll find some clean linen to put over them, or your expanded one, on our shelf in the airing cupboard.”

Ginny finished her sandwich and ran up stairs. Mrs. Weasley took the plates through to the kitchen, grinning.

“Well Harry, I have to say, I never cease to be amazed by Molly.” Arthur grinned and winked then leaned to Harry. “But, don’t forget, she is still plotting something for you two, something that is on those parchments in Ginny's bag.”

Mrs. Weasley returned with some drinks shortly before Ginny came back in.

“All ready.” Ginny said.

“That was quick love.” Grinned Harry taking a long swig of his drink he knew Ginny had moved quickly worried her mum would change her mind about the sleeping arrangements.

“We Weasley women don’t hang about you know, especially when highly motivated to get the task done for any reason.” Ginny grinned widely, snuggled up to him and whispered “Besides I'm not going to give her chance to change her mind.”

“Speaking of not hanging about.” Mrs. Weasley began “Did you get a chance to look at those papers I sent you?”

“No mum not yet.” Replied Ginny.

“Oh well I’ll tell you about them then, they have the plans for your wedding on them.” She gushed enthusiastically.

“Molly stop!” Mr Weasley said firmly, before Ginny could respond. “Give them a chance, they have only been back together a couple of weeks, and even if Harry weren't injured, now is not the time. I know they are perfect for each other, but they don’t need any pressure from anyone to move faster than they want to, they will decide if and when they get married dear, just let them do it in their time not yours.”

“It’s only ideas for when they do decide Arthur, suggestions for the perfect day, that's all” Mrs. Weasley was a little crest fallen. 

Seeing her mothers disappointment that she couldn't tell them something she was obviously enthusiastic about, Ginny calmed her annoyance that her mother had done this without talking to her first, at least for now. Her father was right, this was not the time or place for a row, or to discuss it. “Mum if all your ideas are in those parchments, let Harry and I look at them at our leisure and let you know what we think. If you want to arrange a celebration, then how about a joint party for Harry’s and my birthday, in the summer, its Teddy’s naming on Harry’s so we can’t have a party on the day for him anyway so it would be good to have one together.”

“Good idea Ginny we can hold it on your birthday, which is even better really. You are coming of age this year, so it‘s only right to celebrate that properly.” Said Harry, catching on to the diversionary plan.

“What a great idea.” Mrs. Weasley perked up. “All right then, that's what we'll do and you can let me know what you think of the rest when you get back from Hogwarts in the summer.”

This had not quite gone to Ginny’s plan, but as Mrs. Weasley then started coming up with ideas for the party they had at least deflected talk of weddings, for the time being. They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the Garden, talking over the ideas, but at sunset they went indoors and Mrs. Weasley started on Dinner.

After the meal Ginny snuggled up to Harry in the sitting room, while her father read the Evening Prophet, which had a brief statement about the attack from the Aurors office and his wife listened to the radio whilst she knitted. Soon conversation returned to the party, or at least Molly and Ginny discussed it. After half an hour of them sitting listening to them, Arthur leant over to Harry. “You do realise you aren’t going to get any say in this at all, don’t you son? When those two get together just go with the flow, it’s far easier than trying to put any ideas in.”

“Yes Mr. Weasley, I’ve realised that, I'm all for the easy life, especially where powerful women I love are concerned.” He grinned.

“Goes with the Prewitt blood I'm afraid son, half the attraction though isn’t it.”

They both chuckled and clinked their glasses together, smiling.


	11. Potterwatch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Lee an interview, live on the WWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 11  
Potterwatch. 

Harry and Ginny slept very well in the expanded bed, that night at the Burrow, but being used to Hogwarts time again, they still awoke before anyone else. They could hear Mr. Weasley’s snores as he slept, from where they lay in each others arms in Ginny’s room. They could see it was a bright sunny day behind the curtains and hear the birds singing in the fields and trees around the house.

The room was not really a reflection of Ginny, more a mixture of her Mothers ideas of what a little girls room should look like, with a few touches of what Ginny actually liked added. So whilst the walls were powder pink, with matching carpet that her mother thought was just what she should like. It was a colour Ginny had never wanted or liked, but had never kicked up a fuss about, knowing her parents could ill afford to redecorate it. Knowing this she had done her best to add her own personality as much as she could, she had put Quidditch posters where she could, along with other things she liked, to tone down the perceived Girlishness of it all to a level the more closely reflected her. The furniture had also been painted pink, but she had hidden it with smaller pictures or sat her toys on it to mask it. She had one or two Dolls and a sizeable family of soft toys of course, including a dragon, hiding the pink of the chair and top of the chest of drawers, but she also had Quidditch bats and ornaments to her own taste with them. Her book shelves held traditional story books mixed with spell books, Quidditch magazines and her old school reference works. Despite her mothers efforts, it was no longer quite the archetypal girls room that she had wanted, but it could never have reflected Ginny's personality as the strong, independent, feminine young woman she had grown to be as well as the suite at Grimmauld place now did. Harry had been quite surprised to find a photo of Ginny and he on broomsticks playing Quidditch at school, it was one of Colin's he guessed, taken at a practise.

Harry was in a thoughtful mood as they lay in the warmth of the bed, remembering the events of the day before. Ginny cuddled into his side as they lay there, in the expanded bed in her room. She knew him well enough to know he was dwelling on things, she decided he needed to be brought out of it, before he over analysed it, what ever it might be that he was mulling on.

“What’s wrong my love?” She asked him.

“I’m beginning to wonder if there will ever be a time when those around me are not a target, if I am ever going to actually be a safe person for others to be close to without them being attacked and their lives threatened.” He said sadly.

“Oh Harry.” Ginny said sadly, she quite understood why he said it, but was worried at the possible implication. “I know what you mean, but I feel safest of all when I am with you. It’s not your fault there are some crackpots about who can't leave you be just because of your name, I’m not going to let them worry me too much though. We can’t live our lives thinking like that about it, Harry, or we will never be able to do anything that we want to do. Us Weasleys were a target as well, probably still are and I know we had each other to support us all, well now you have us all, especially me and I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with you and I am going to be with you no matter what. I told you before, you are stuck with me.” She grinned

“I know Ginny and I am so glad of that.” Harry gently pulled her closer towards him and wrapped her in his arms. “It’s not like last year, I'm not leaving you behind again, never would I do that again if I can help it. No, it's just that I worry about us being safe enough from threats to have a life, that’s all.”

“I worry about it too, it would be stupid if we didn't, but we just can't let it rule how we live our lives, that's all. I’m not going to let it stop us being us and you shouldn't either. I know what comes with being Harry Potter’s partner, I've had enough time around you to know that and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I can more than cope with it, especially considering the compensations of being your partner.”

Harry was silent for a moment, then pulled her even closer to him. “I love you so much Ginny.” He grinned. “You know just the right things to say, you’re right, let’s just get on with our lives.”

“You better believe it that I'm right fella and don't you ever forget it.” She teased in return, before giving him a kiss, letting her hand slip down to squeeze his newly healed buttocks.

He kissed her eagerly in return, his hand sliding down to squeeze hers in return, all worries put to the back of their minds as they felt confident in their shared love. They spent the rest of the early morning, laid in each others arms, talking softly as they would have done at home in their morning bath. They were now completely comfortable being naked with each other, their hands lovingly, gently caressing each other, but going no further than either was happy with doing, instinctively knowing the limits it seemed. Although they both ached for more in some ways, they could be patient, they were enjoying their love enough to worry about the rest later.

About an hour later they heard Molly rising and going through her morning routine, before going down stairs to start breakfast, but still they stayed in bed, chatting, cuddling and simply luxuriating. They were just enjoying warmth of each other under the covers for as long as possible.

“We need to think about what you are going to say in the interview.” Ginny suggested.

“Apart from the obvious you mean?” Harry chuckled.

“Yes love, it takes a long time to tell the whole story, longer than the programme, I expect.”

“Mm, well I was not going to go into too much detail about it and there are some things I won't mention, like the objects themselves. Not sure what else Lee will ask me, he sent a list of questions that had been cleared by Kingsley, I got it yesterday, not had chance to look at it yet though.” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“Oh Harry, trust you, where is it?” Ginny grinned.

Harry looked down and admitted. “It was in my back trouser pocket.”

Ginny grinned. “Oh that's what it was, we did wonder when we got your trousers off, hang on.” She reached for her wand and summoned her bag, reaching in she pulled out a couple of pieces of torn parchment. “It's a little tatty and we had to clean off the blood, but I think it should be just about readable.”

Harry took the page and held the bits together. “Try a Reparo.” He suggested, before Ginny put her wand down, she cast the spell and the sheet partially repaired. “Well it's better than it was at least.” He shrugged.

She put her wand back on the bedside table, then snuggled up to Harry again while he read what he could and they discussed possible answers to each question. There were one or two which Harry felt they should not answer at all, but Lee had assured him that he could alter or remove any questions he wasn't happy with. There were a couple of others that they could not read, they were either missing or damaged beyond legibility, they would check with Lee later. Discussing the answers though, they realised Lee had set the questions to get informative answers, but also it would be much more like chatting to the friend he was, than it being a formal interview as they pictured it.

Finally they heard Arthur get up and follow his routine before he had gone down stairs, then shortly afterwards they heard Molly call for them to get up. They broke their cuddle, rose, went through their own morning routine and dressed, then went down stairs to the kitchen hand in hand.

“Morning you two, sorry I had to disturb you, but it has gone eight o’clock already and you have to be at Grimmauld Place for ten.” Said Molly as they entered the room.

“No problem Mum, we were awake, just laid enjoying a lazy start to the day anyway, we knew we couldn't have stayed there much longer.” Assured Ginny as they both sat down for breakfast.

“How are you this morning Harry?” Arthur asked. “That was a bad injury you got yesterday son, you lost a lot of blood.”

“I’m fine Mr. Weasley, feel a lot better than yesterday that's for sure anyway.” Harry replied, smiling as Mrs. Weasley added more bacon and eggs to his plate.

“You still look pale though Harry.” Molly said before asking. “Have you two decided what you are doing for the summer holidays by the way, will you be mostly here or at home?” Asked Molly.

“Probably mostly at home mum, Grimmauld Place, if we can. We would like to come visit of course, but we'll let you and Dad make the most of the summer for yourselves, although I'm not sure what Ron and Hermione's plans are now that her parents are in the village.” Ginny answered her. “I noticed a path beginning to develop over the paddock, through the grass heading towards their house.”

“Yes, we go see each other most days, their back garden backs onto our land and it's quicker than walking along the lane. As far as summer goes that's fine and you know you will be more than welcome here, your room will be there for you both, ready for when you come.”

“Our room?”

“Yes love, but we would like to redecorate it for you and of course we shall have to put a proper double bed in there for you, we can use the single for when the others come and yes Ginny you can pick the colours.”

The penny dropped. “You mean you want to turn my room into Harry’s and my room, mum?” She asked in amazement.

“Of course dear, you will need somewhere to sleep when you stay here and you have your own room at Grimmauld Place so why not here, you'll need somewhere to sleep after all. As long as you don’t mind sharing a bed with each other when you come here, that is.”

Ginny leapt up and hugged her mother “Thanks mum that’s brilliant.”

“Just don’t tell your brothers just yet, let us do that so they have no argument with it. If there is anything in your room you want at home, let us know when you come back tomorrow after the funeral and we shall sort it out for you. You will want some of your belongings there, to make it more of a home for you both, I'm sure. Oh and before you offer, we are buying the bed for the room, nothing you say will change our mind on that, all right Harry.” Mrs Weasley said firmly

“All right Mrs. Weasley, so long as you are certain.” Harry knew when it was not wise to argue with Molly, this was certainly one of those times.

“Of course we are dear, you don’t need to worry about that, let us do something for you for a change, we really would like to.” She smiled and finally sat to join them eating breakfast.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded, he looked back at Molly. “Thank you, I am not used to people doing kind things for me, but I know I need to. I really am grateful.” 

Molly smiled and Arthur nodded, as they all continued to eat their breakfast.

The couple arrived at Grimmauld place just after ten o’clock, Flooing directly into the kitchen, before making their way up to the entrance hall. Lee had arrived already, Kreacher had let them in it would appear and Percy was carefully watching him set up for the broadcast in the drawing room, making sure nothing was damaged.

“Ah Harry, Ginny, I am glad to see you both here, safe and well after yesterday. I got those pictures done and framed for you, they are in the sitting room on the sideboard waiting for you to decided where they are to be put up. I am going to be working down in the kitchen as I have a colleague coming today, so we can work together with more space than in my room if that’s all right with you two of course.” Percy greeted them.

“Thank you, Percy, we are both a lot better than we were.” Harry said. “I can't see a problem with your colleague being here with you, so long as you trust them completely, are you going to be collecting them?”

Percy blushed. “I do trust her Harry, though I have to admit that, she has, in fact, been here before in this last week, only a couple of times though.” He admitted in the manner of a naughty boy caught in the act. “The first time she came, I Apparated her to the green, then showed her the address on one of the parchments you left for me, she was rather impressed. I have explained the importance of privacy regarding the place and who owns it. She immediately took a magical oath to keep the secret, without being asked. I was rather amazed that she would do such a thing, but it does show her character which I have got to know in the office. I would never have asked her here, if she did not have my confidence though. We do have rather a lot on in the office at the moment, as you know, so we need to work after hours and it has been really useful to be able to work together, she never stays overnight her though.”

Harry grinned “No problem Percy, as I say, so long as you trust her I'm happy with that. I wouldn’t have minded if she had stayed over in the house by the way, just not in our suite of course and please if you invite anyone else here to work or to stay over who we don’t know, let us know first if you would. I doubt we would object, but, well this is going to sound bad, but this is the first proper home I have had that I can remember, so it would just be nice to know who is coming here. This is one of the few places left we both can feel totally safe at the moment, you understand.”

“I do Harry, I had not thought about this being your first home before, but fully understand, it doesn't sound bad at all. Of course, I will let you know, but I doubt if we shall need to bring anyone else here, at least that I can think of at the moment.” Percy blushed.

There was a knock at the front door, Percy rushed to answer it before Kreacher got there, but the elf beat him to it, blocking the unknown girl at the door from entering.

“Oh, hi Audrey.” Percy greeted her, looking over the elf. “It's all right Kreacher she’s the person I told you about and that I have just been talking with Harry and Ginny about too, she's here to work with me.”

After a nod from Harry and Ginny, Kreacher let Audrey in.

“There’s someone here I want you to meet, Audrey.” Percy said.

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes twinkling madly. “Percy has got a girlfriend. “She whispered giggling.

“Stop it.” Grinned Harry, as Percy led Audrey towards.

“Audrey this is my sister Ginny and her partner Harry, as I told you, they own this house.” He introduced them. “Harry, Ginny this is my colleague Audrey.”

Audrey presented herself very like a female version Percy, very business like as she shook their hands once Percy had introduced them, though harry noticed a glint in her eye. She was dressed in smart pin striped robes over a blouse and skirt, she carried a black monogrammed briefcase, even though it was Saturday. She had long mousy blonde hair, tied back into a pony tail and wore just a little make-up to enhance her professional look, she appeared to be about Percy’s age. When she spoke she had a slightly soft voice, not husky, but a very business like manner.

“I am pleased to meet you both, darling Percy has told me so much about you and of course I've heard of you anyway. I can't believe how kind you have been to him, letting him live in your lovely house, I have been looking forward to meeting you in person.” She said.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ginny was trying to stifle her giggles. “Its kind of you to help my brother with his work.”

“Oh I do enjoy that, especially in these surroundings and of course, he’s such a darling isn’t he. He looks after me so well, while we are here.” Audrey gazed moony eyed at Percy.

Percy stopped the conversation as he began to blush deeply. “Yes, well, I suppose that we had better get down to it now Audrey.” He said and guided her through the door down to the kitchen and closed it behind them leaving Harry, Ginny and Lee in the entrance hall.

Lee held his hands up and counted down from ten with his fingers, then all three of them burst out laughing.

“Merlin’s Beard.” Spluttered Lee in raptures of glee. “But, they are perfectly suited, wait until I tell George, he will love it.”

Once they had calmed down, they moved into the drawing room where the equipment for the broadcast was rapidly being set up by Lee's engineer. Harry showed Lee, the list of questions pointing out the ones he was leery of, or were missing, the two of them worked out replacements or alterations to the list. Meanwhile the engineer completed the preparations on the makeshift studio, connecting the microphones and equipment needed, including a speaker which was playing what was being broadcast at the moment. The engineer had a seat to one side of them, the interview was to take place across the table, Lee on one side with a microphone, two more were set opposite where two chairs had been placed.

“Well we are in our countdown to the final Potterwatch.” The voice of presenter of the show being broadcast sounded through the speaker. “It is going to be broadcast from a secret location in less than and hour, however I am told that Diagon Alley, outside these studios, is by far the busiest it has been for a very long time. Reports that the broadcast is in fact from where I am currently sat, has drawn wizards and witches from all over the country to the Alley, all hoping for a glimpse of Harry Potter either arriving here or leaving afterwards. I am told the shops in the Alley are doing a roaring trade, from the crowd. Far be it, for me to stop that trade, but we have never said where the broadcast is from, even if I knew I couldn't tell you and I doubt you would believe it wasn't from here anyway. Still it is great to see the Alley so alive again, now the next record is a request from...”

The engineer turned the volume on the speaker down as he got the levels in the room sorted out.

Kreacher came into the room with a tray with mugs of coffee for them all, he placed it on the table then turned to Harry and Ginny. “Good morning Master, Mistress.” He bowed. “I hope you are fully recovered after yesterday?”

“Yes, we are just about Kreacher, thank you for helping as you did.” Ginny said fondly. “Percy tells us he has left some pictures in the sitting room, we shall decide where to put them up after the interview. We would both value your help to decide where and with putting them up as well, if you don't mind. Are you able to manage everything today, especially with those two working in the kitchen?”

“Yes Mistress, I will bring some more drinks for you all during the interview, though they will be cold butter beers or pumpkin juice, as that will be better for your voices. I will listen on the set in the Kitchen with Master Percy and Mistress Audrey, while they work, so I shall know when it’s convenient to come in, if that is all right.”

“That should be fine Kreacher, though otherwise we mustn’t be disturbed by anyone else, at least until we are finished, with the broadcast, except in case of emergency of course.” Harry added.

“Yes Master. Mrs. Tonks has sent a message inviting you to her home this afternoon, she says she and Teddy will be listening. She knows he will want to see you afterwards, so does she I think. Shall I let her know you will be visiting her?”

Harry grinned and looked at Ginny, who nodded eagerly “Yes Kreacher, say we shall get there about Two o’clock please, give us an hour to have lunch and to look at the pictures as well as to put them up.”

Kreacher bowed. “Yes Master.” Then with a pop disappeared.

Harry and Ginny walked over to sit at the table where Lee's engineer had set up the microphones, Lee and his engineer settled in their seats as well.

“Are you sure you two are still fine to go ahead with this after yesterday?” Lee asked, concerned for his friends.

“Yes perfectly, we are here, you are here, we can't let everyone down now, it's too late for that. We are happy fine to go ahead Lee, but thank you for making sure.” Assured Harry. “Oh yes, Kingsley contacted us this morning, just before we left. He knows that we shall need to mention it, but with the ongoing investigation, he has asked that we don’t talk much about yesterday, he doesn't want too many details known, they can be used to identify any others in their group who were not there. I would guess that if we talk in general terms, much as it was on the news yesterday, we will be fine, but other than that we shouldn't go into any more detail about it. Other than that and the questions we sorted out between us earlier, we can talk about whatever we like.” He grinned.

“Good, we'll use the questions as a starting block and see where we go, if that's all right. We will be live in a few minutes now, as you can hear through the feed, the news is on right now. Don't worry, by the way, when we are speaking you won't hear it through that, it's only on when we aren't on, so I can get my cues. Basically it’s your show, just talk normally, this stuff will pick it up no problem, if you want to walk about while you answer, the mike will go with you, just try to ignore it. I won’t reveal exactly where we are, except to say it’s your own drawing room. Until you relax into it, or if the answers are short and we are getting through them a bit too quickly, we’ll play some music every few minutes, before we carry on. I’ll introduce you both, then ask you about why you are giving this interview, that will be your opportunity to say it’s the only one you are going to give. Then I’ll ask what you’re up to at the moment and we’ll take it from there, I'll ask a question and you take it from there. Ginny you help Harry out if he gets stuck, I will probably ask you some questions too if you don't mind. We are on for two hours, with a ten-minute break for the news after an hour, if you need a short break any other time just wave at me and we can play a couple of tracks to let you have a rest. Not long now, so before we start are you happy with all that?”

Harry and Ginny nodded nervously.

Lee smiled. “Don’t worry, imagine it’s just you and me chatting in the common room and you’ll be fine, right, we are live in ten seconds.”

A bright jingle played introducing Lee and Potterwatch, when it had finished Lee spoke confidently and smoothly into his microphone.

“Good morning and welcome to a very special, final edition of Potterwatch, the programme that was the voice of the resistance to Voldemort’s regime throughout the occupation, as I call it. For the regular listeners to that, I am River, although for the first time on this programme it is safe for me to use my real name. As some of you may have realised by now, I am Lee Jordan and while it may be safe to use that name today, I cannot tell you exactly where I am. I know the crowds in Diagon Alley may be disappointed to learn, we are not in the studios, or even the Alley at all, but please stay there and enjoy the shops that have reopened so far. All I can tell you about where we are broadcasting from, is that I am in the drawing room, in the home of main man and his partner. He is the reason that Potterwatch was so important to so many of you and who it was named for, I have had the honour of calling him my friend and of witnessing as well as commentating on his amazing skill as a seeker at Hogwarts, Mr Harry Potter. He has invited us into his home for this broadcast and is here with the girl who has won his heart, although I know it took both of them long enough to realise it when all of us could see it from the moment she set foot on the Hogwarts Express. She is the girl who led the attempt to rescue Gryffindor’s sword from the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, she even helped other students at the school and led rebellion there. Her actions saved many from suffering torture and I have no hesitation, nor would it be an exaggeration to say, that she has saved lives as one of the hero's of Hogwarts, Ginevra Weasley. They have both agreed to give us this, their first interview, which is being broadcast live to you today. Harry, Ginny welcome to Potterwatch and thank you for agreeing to this. I know you are both nervous, never having been on the radio in person before, but let’s begin. Harry I know there have been many media requests for an interview, could you tell me why you have agreed to this interview and no other.”

“Thanks for that welcome Lee, it is a pleasure to have you here in our home and yes, it has to be said we are nervous, this is new to both Ginny and I so I hope you shall bare with us and your listeners will understand that we are only human. Many of those who are listening may recall the Rita Skeeter articles in the Prophet during the Triwizard tournament a few years ago, none of those articles reflected what was actually said to Miss Skeeter, but more what her Quick Quotes Quill interpreted. The only article I have participated in which was accurate, from her Quill at least, was the one in the Quibbler at the time when the ministry was denying Voldemort’s return. Sadly, all in all, my experiences with Rita have made me shy away from media attention. Until today Rita has been the only Journalist I have had direct dealings with, though not through choice, the results of her work have not endeared her profession to me I am afraid. That said I recognise that everyone is interested in me and what I and my friends have done, especially in the last few months. When you approached me Lee, as you know I was reluctant, but I know you and well remember your commentaries at school Quidditch matches, it has to be said they are missed by us. I only heard one Potterwatch whilst in hiding, sadly, it wasn't that we didn't want to, just that we didn't have the chance to. When we did hear it, it both surprised me and encouraged me hearing proof that we weren't on our own in our opposition, or in being isolated, as we were. It was the middle of winter and we were camping in the middle of a forest at the time, we hadn't a clue it was close to Christmas at the time and were cold, hungry and isolated, we had not had much contact with anyone else for weeks. From what I am told your regular broadcasts kept hope alive, it certainly gave us heart whilst we were listening to it. I appreciate your support Lee and that of your listeners. As I said when you first asked me just over a week ago I was reluctant to give this interview, fearing how it could be edited, but because this is a live broadcast and because I know you Lee, I agreed to do this and give everyone a chance to hear about me directly from me for a change. This will be the only interview I plan to give about the events in my life so far, for quite some time and I certainly do not intend, nor would I choose, to be interviewed by Rita again about my life. So this is it, my one and only interview, about me.” Said Harry.

“So this much advertised book of Rita’s, have you even been asked to give an interview?” Asked Lee.

“No, I have not spoken with Rita at all since the day she interviewed me for the Quibbler, never mind worked with her on a book, or even a pamphlet. From what I have been told by friends only a few have been asked so far, but all have refused to speak with her about anything more important than the price of beetle wings. Rita, it seems, will be writing a book about me where, from what I can tell, no one who really knows me, or anything about me that matters, is going to be contributing. As I understand it, from reading the adverts that I have seen, it is supposed to be a biography, but there are many things about me that is not public knowledge, nor will they be, at least not yet. So her book is not likely to be very close to the truth, more a work of fiction really. A bit like her work on Dumbledore, which when examined closely is simply a collection of gossip and unproven theory hung around a few snippets of fact to try to give it a semblance of authenticity. If that's the kind of book she wants to produce, that's up to her and she should make that clear, but I don’t really want to take part in a book like that and would not work with Rita on one either. If I ever do decide to either write one myself, or agree to help work on my biography it would be with someone I trust, and Rita has shown me enough to know it won’t be with her I’m afraid. I would also want it to be a book I would want to read and could be proud to endorse, even if parts of it might make me uncomfortable, we all have things we would rather not remember after all. I would want to work closely with the author, or as I say perhaps even write it myself with others who know me. I realise Rita and her publishers may want to produce this book regardless of what I think or say today, but I would not want anyone who bought it to think I endorsed it in any way, or had participated in it in any shape or form. Not having read it, I have not seen an advanced copy, but going by my experience with Rita in the past, I would expect it would appear on the fiction shelves alongside the tales of Beede the Bard and similar. It might be a very good fictional work and anyone who buys it would be purchasing simply Rita’s gossip about me and while that might appeal to some, personally I would have thought people would rather know about the real me.”

Lee chuckled. “Well seeing that the adverts are less prominent in today's paper and she has cancelled the launch book signing in Diagon Alley, perhaps Rita is having second thoughts as well, we can hope at least. Anyway lets move on, what have you been up to since the battle of Hogwarts as it has been called?”

From that point on, the interview proper began, with Lee asking the questions they had agreed, for what became quite a wide ranging conversation. As Harry and Ginny grew more relaxed during it, it became more of a chat between friends and less an interview as the specific questions were forgotten, but the subjects were covered anyway. It was so enjoyable for them all as they reminisced the events of those dark months, Lee almost forgot to stop for the news at the half way point, if the engineer had not frantically waved his arms at him, interrupting their conversation, with just ten seconds to go. They talked about their lives during the war, events since and returning to Hogwarts, the D.A. and receiving the order of Dumbledore. There were sombre moments as they talked of friends lost and the funerals they had been to, they mentioned they were going to another the next day, though did not say whose it was. They also talked about what Harry had been doing all those months in hiding, he talked about the desperate search for the means to end Voldemort’s reign of terror and about the battle and his true role in it. He paid tribute to Ron and Hermione for their role in it all, Harry held back the more emotional aspects, there was after all not that long to talk so he stuck to the basic facts. A lot of the detail he had only told Kingsley and Ginny before and that was how it was going to stay. There was a lot, he knew, would be dangerous to make public as well and he did not want to encourage anyone to explore those areas. The one thing Harry did do was to encourage people to use the name Voldemort or even better the man's real name, Tom Riddle.

Ginny described the months at Hogwarts, being taught by Death Eaters, trying to organise healing for those students who needed it. Wondering where Harry was, just like everyone else, reforming the D.A. With Neville and Luna, organising the resistance within the school with them as well, which even included hiding radios so they could listen to Potterwatch, which of course had been banned in the Castle. Their fears for the students, including Luna, who were taken away and the weeks she spent in hiding. She refrained from describing too many of the events at the school, though did touch on some of the events she was already publicly known to have participated in, preferring to just speak generally about the goings on there. She paid tribute to Lee, who had given the D.A. Members and others hope during those dark months, with his broadcasts.

As the end of the two hours was drawing close, conversation turned to their hopes for the future of the Wizarding world and personally, as they looked forward to the naming of Teddy, Harry’s role at Hogwarts, his desire to be useful in the society he had settled in and talked of wizards who had influenced them. Finally, with only a few minutes to go, Lee turned to the subject of their relationship.

“So Ginny most of us who knew you at Hogwarts knew you were madly in love with Harry from the moment you entered the school. I think you two were the only ones who didn‘t see it to be honest, so when was it you first realised he was the one for you?” Lee asked her.

“Like so many Wizarding children of our generation I grew up with the Harry Potter story, at least as it was presented to us in the books and by our parents. As a child I would imagine meeting him at Hogwarts, I knew he was a year older than me, so would get to meet him when I was there. I hoped, as the time came near to when he would be going to Hogwarts, we might catch a glimpse as we dropped off my brothers. He was such an enigma to us all, it was such a mystery, where had this boy been for ten years? When Ron was on his way to Hogwarts for the first time, a boy came up to us, he had heard mum mention Muggles to us and he asked how to get onto the platform. We hadn't a clue he was anything other than a Muggle born Student setting off to Hogwarts for the first time, at least I didn't know him from anyone else. He was cute, I admit, but I had no idea who he was. Well our eyes met briefly and my heart skipped a beat. Harry has the most wonderful green eyes, which captured me then and still do today, but it was more than just his eyes. As I said we didn’t know who he was at that moment, not until Fred and George came and told us having helped Harry get his trunk onto the train. 

You can imagine I desperately wanted to see him again, but mum wouldn’t let me, I was so angry with her. I spent the months they were at school counting the days and planning what I would do when I saw him again. That was when they got back the following summer, but, to my disgust I was too scared to speak when I saw him. I was mortified that my dreams had come to nothing, then that summer he came and stayed at our house, although his arrival was not quite as planned. He must have thought I was so clumsy, every time he spoke to me something would happen, like I put my elbow in the butter once I remember. Then I went to Hogwarts, I could spend most of the year with him, or so I thought, it didn't quite work out like that. At the end my first year Harry saved my life and at last I began to be relaxed enough around him to talk with him as a person rather than a hero.

We became friends over the next couple of years and I joined the D.A. Which Harry formed so we could practise defensive spells after Riddle came back. As is now well known, we weren’t being taught them in class thanks to the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, who was also supposed to be the defence teacher. I was part of the group that went with him to the department of mysteries a couple of years ago, then at the end of my fifth year we finally got together, having spent most of the year trying to accept we were only ever going to be good friends. We sort of split up after Dumbledore’s funeral, because Harry knew that I would be in more danger with him than not whilst he carried out his quest, but lets just say I gave him a birthday present to remember, to take with him on his journey, letting him know I would be with him and giving him someone to come back for. Of course that kiss, interrupted by my tactless brother of course, had to last me through the rest of the occupation, it was the last chance we had to be together. That memory got me through a lot in those months, gave me the strength to keep going. Then after the battle, when he went to sleep, I sat with him, watching over him.

For years, I have felt a connection with Harry, even when I couldn’t see him, I could tell when he was near and that connection had grown stronger throughout our separation from each other these last months. I could sense he was all right, knew when he was in danger. The day after the battle I had nipped to visit the loo and quickly change my clothes, which of course was when Harry woke up. I got back and he was gone, but I knew he was just outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, so went and joined him. We were arm in arm within seconds of my leaving the common room, again Ron managed to get in the way of us kissing before we wee with everyone else, but we did, in the end, despite him, before breakfast. Looking back, with what we have found out since, then I think I have always loved him, you are not the only one to say what you have Lee. I suppose both of us just needed to realise how we felt for each other.”

“What about you Harry, is that how you feel?”

“Yes, I think it's fair to say that Ido. I thought about her every day, not just whilst in hiding, but actually for the whole of the year before too, in fact looking back as much as we have recently, I think I have always felt a link with Ginny since I first saw her, though as she says neither of us really realised it for quite a while. It took me long enough to stop thinking of her as my friends sister and think of her as Ginny Weasley, the person in her own right. When we got together, by enjoying a very public kiss in the middle of the Gryffindor common room while celebrating a Quidditch win, everything felt so right for the very first time. Only Ginny really knows how much it hurt me to end our relationship and leave her behind, only she knows how much that birthday kiss meant to us both. After the battle I had two personal hopes, the first was that Ginny would take me back. I didn’t know for sure she would wait for me, though even I had a pretty good idea thanks to the interrupted birthday kiss, but that had been months before, she may have gone off the idea of being with this scrawny, black haired, short sighted fool who had abandoned her. The second hope was to at last have the chance of a life without all the weight of a prophesy on me. Well Ginny and I know I will probably always be the boy who lived to most people, with all that, that brings with it and I shall probably never have what most would describe as a normal or quiet life, we both accept that. With Ginny, though I am just Harry, me, myself, I don’t need to be the heroic Harry Potter, I can just be me, Harry, the teen age wizard who loves playing Quidditch, listening to the weird sisters, being with friends and family. With her by my side, I can look forward to life, be truly happy like never before.”

By now there was very little time left, Lee asked. “Harry, Ginny we are nearly at the end of our time, so briefly what does your future together hold?”

Ginny answered before Harry could. “Well I’ve found my man and I don’t intend to let him go. We’ll let you know Lee, perhaps sooner than you think.”

“Well on that note we must finish, believe it or not the two hours is over already and I think you can tell we here have thoroughly enjoyed it, I hope you all have as well. Thank you, Harry and Ginny, it has really been fantastic to see you both again and to chat with you like this. Ladies and gentlemen this has been the only official interview with Harry Potter, as he said, he isn’t giving any more for a very long time at least and that includes Rita’s book, so you have heard it from the Hippogriff's beak.

Potterwatch is now at an end, we have no more editions planned, the reason for starting it has happily gone, thanks to the man it supported. I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who was involved with it over the months of occupation, when we broadcast literally in the face of death. Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt aka Royal, one of our regular contributors. This broadcast, with Harry and Ginny's agreement, has been dedicated to the memory of two of our regular contributors killed during the occupation and in the battle, Remus Lupin, code name Romulus and Fred Weasley alias Rapier as well as to the memory of all who died in those terrible months. We also dedicate it to everyone who contributed to Potterwatch in any way no matter how small, and the to defeat of Tom Riddle. Thanks to you all at home for listening to us rabbit on, hope you have enjoyed it. An hour with the weird sisters follows the news, which is up next. There is no Quidditch this weekend, so I am back on Monday with my usual show, the usual mix of interviews, sport discussion and music, hope you can join me then. This is Lee Jordan and I have been in exclusive conversation with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, my thanks, once again, to them for being here, talking to us and allowing us to use their home. The time has flown by for us, but I'm afraid it is time to say good bye from this very special broadcast and the very last Potterwatch of all. I am River, Lee Jordan wishing you all peace and good will, farewell.”

The theme tune for the news sounded over the speakers, then the presenter began the first story. They listened as the reporter summarised the interview as the top story, before moving to the next story. He was just reporting on progress of rebuilding damaged buildings in Diagon Alley and elsewhere, when the announcer stopped mid sentence.

“Breaking news just in, literally in the last ten seconds. My producer, who has the advantage of a window in the room he is sat in, has just spotted through the crowds still in the Alley that Florean Fortescue, the famous Ice cream maker and historian, has returned to Diagon Alley and seems to be reopening his shop as we speak, nearly a year after he mysteriously disappeared. This also demonstrates the advantage of us having windows overlooking the alley, we can bring you the news that the boards that have covered the door and one window have now been removed and Florean is busily removing the other. We will, of course, bring you more on this in the next bulletin, after my producer and I have been down to investigate.”

Lee turned the speaker off and moved the microphones. “Well that is good news, knowing those two they will be hoping for a few free samples as part of their investigation.” He observed with a wry smile.

Harry was relieved, he had all but, given up hope that his friend was still alive.

Lee and his engineer packed everything up, the engineer took it back to the studio, while Lee joined the couple for lunch. He promised to send Harry copies of the recordings of the Potterwatch shows which the WWN had made while Riddle's government was trying to trace them, he also said he would send them a copy of this last one. He left half an hour later, after the light meal of ham salad, thanking them for the interview and assuring them he would keep in touch. 

When the door closed behind their friend, Harry turned to Ginny smiling. “Perhaps sooner than they think?” He asked wryly.

Ginny gave him her innocent look and twisted a bunch of her hair round her finger. “Well it might be.” She said coyly. “Who can tell.”

Harry laughed then pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her.

“Phew!” She said when he had finished. “I'll have to do that more often if that is the effect.” She grinned.

They went to the kitchen, where Percy and Audrey were sat amongst piles of Parchment at the kitchen table.

“We are just off to see our Godson for the afternoon, hope we shall see you again Audrey, perhaps later when we get back.” Ginny said.

“Oh, yes perhaps I will, it was nice to meet you both, even if it was only briefly.” Audrey replied and returned to her work.

“We might go out for dinner, let you have the evening to yourselves.” Percy told them.

Audrey looked up again. “Oh that would be really nice Percy.” She smiled lovingly at him.

Percy looked a little nonplussed, then saw her face and smiled. “Oh right, well, I expect we shall then.”

Harry and Ginny grinned at the couple. “If it gets too late or you need another day working tomorrow, there are plenty of beds upstairs if you need one Audrey.” Harry told her.

“Percy's room is quite nice you know.” Ginny added with a grin.

Percy went bright red “Ginny!” He spluttered, before his sister and Harry disappeared through the Kitchen door, then quickly Flooed to Andromeda’s to see Teddy, leaving Percy and Audrey to get back to their work, or with luck perhaps a little something more.

Andromeda greeted them warmly as they emerged from the flames in the grate, at her cottage. Harry gave her the other framed photo of them which they had saved for her from Swiftshot’s, she had one of Teddy for them to take back to Hogwarts with them. Teddy gurgled happily as Ginny picked him up from the rug, where he had been rolling around happily.

“He knew who it was when he heard you both on the radio while it was on.” Andromeda told them. “He listened very closely, excited every time either of you spoke. It was quite funny to see really, his little legs and arms going so forcefully, he was shuffling on his back across the floor, laughing madly. He cried as soon as the show finished and didn‘t like it being interrupted by Lee's voice, but really was annoyed when the news or music came on. I noticed Lee played fewer tracks as the interview went on, not that he had to play many and you sounded much more relaxed after the first twenty minutes. You both did very well, I did like your bit at the end Ginny, get them wondering, the gossip columnists will be raking over that one for quite a while, it was a bit cheeky though you know.” Andromeda was smiling broadly as she said it a twinkle in her eye. “I expect your Mum will have loved that bit too, you know.”

They had a lovely afternoon talking with Andromeda, they took Teddy for a walk round the local park where they fed the ducks on the lake and treated Andromeda to a cream tea in the little café there. Andromeda was intrigued by what Ginny had said in the interview about sensing Harry whilst they were apart, she had never heard of anything like it in an unmarried couple before. Even then it was a rare ability and not over such distances. Ginny explained that, just before going into hiding, she had sensed that Harry was relieved, then heard he had escaped Malfoy mansion that day. She had told her father who had, at the time, put it down to being able to sense his feelings when they were especially strong, but Ginny had not been quite so sure. She had the feeling there was more to it and felt she had maybe forgotten or discounted other occasions. It had somehow been so familiar and comforting, but perhaps this was just wishful thinking. Besides what was important was they were together now, perhaps analysing it to closely was not necessary now. Andromeda fussed round them both as they had tea and cakes once they had returned to her cottage, before Harry learnt how to change Teddy’s Nappy and give him his bottle.

“More of a challenge than getting to the Philosophers Stone.” He said, wryly. “Though the troll smelt better than that nappy, Teddy. What had you done in them to make such a stink fella?”

Teddy gurgled happily in response.

“Rubbish Harry” Laughed Andromeda “You will soon get the knack in the summer, when you have done it a few times.”

Ginny laughed at the look of horror on his face.

“Don’t laugh too much Ginny, you will need to do it too, duties of godmother you know and no bubble head charms either.” He said. 

Ginny's face fell as Andromeda agreed and laughed even more as she adopted an expression similar to the one Harry had, had a few moments before.

“Tell you what Harry, we'll share it equally. I’ll feed him, you do his nappy, ok.” Ginny tried.

“No chance we both do both, then we get the fun bit and the smelly equally.” Harry laughed.

“How about, I get the wet ones, they are more frequent” She pleaded only half serious.

“I am not hat daft Gin.” Harry grinned. “We take it in turns.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She grinned.

“Oh you two you are so good for me.” Laughed Andromeda “I am so pleased Remus and Nymphadora picked you as his Godfather Harry and you picked Ginny, it is lonely here at times now, especially without Ted. I know he must be dead, but without a body, well it's the not knowing for certain, but I so look forward to you two being around, it is such a tonic for me you know.”

“Andromeda seriously, we are here for you both, you know where we are and this summer you are more than welcome to Grimmauld Place, we shall all have fun, you are good for us too you know. Besides, we are only a Floo call away if you need to talk while we are at Hogwarts.” Harry assured her.

“Not to mention I know mum would welcome you, you are part of our family you know. I am sure you can visit her and invite her over if you like. Hermione's parents live in the village now as well, so that's someone else who I am sure would like to get to know you. ” Ginny assured her.

Before they left, they helped bath Teddy, who soaked them both as he cheerfully played in the water, then got him settled in his cot, where he quickly fell asleep. All too soon it was time for them to go home, Andromeda assured them she would be all right and refused their offer to stay and keep her company for the rest of the evening.

“Don't be daft, you two need some time for yourselves as well, never mind spending too much of it with an old bird like me. “She grinned. “You get off and enjoy your evening, you have a sombre duty tomorrow, you need to be ready for that. Having you here this afternoon has certainly bolstered me for the next few weeks anyway.” She smiled.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly agreed, but promised they would call round as soon as they could after term finished and Floo call her at least once a week in the meantime if they didn't hear from her.

When they got home it was to find Percy and Audrey had indeed gone out for dinner, at the Leaky Cauldron according to the note they had left. They grinned, hoping the couple were acknowledging how they felt for each other, they knew both needed too. Kreacher had prepared Harry and Ginny’s favourites for their dinner, which he served in the Dining room for them. The elf had laid the table for a more intimate setting for them, than he had for the formal meal of just over a week ago, though the lighting was still from the flame of both candle and fire. They took their time eating, enjoying the meal, each others company and talking about plans for the next few weeks. After they had eaten, as they had not had time earlier as they had planned, they and Kreacher looked through the pictures that Percy had, had prepared for them, then they decided where they would go and then the Elf put them up. The one of the Weasley’s on one side of the lounge chimney breast, the one of the Potter’s on the other, both were just the right size to make an impression and be in scale with the central mirror that was above the mantle piece itself. They were naturally, in pride of place in the principal room. The picture of Teddy that Andromeda had given them, they placed on the mantelpiece beneath the mirror, in the lounge, next to the central clock there. This was the place traditionally reserved for pictures of the household children in Wizarding homes, they had decided that their Godson would always have a place there, iven though he was not their own child. The picture of Remus and Tonks, was placed on the side board, together with the one of Sirius. There was room there for one each of Dumbledore and Snape, if they managed to get one of them at all, as well. The other pictures, which were of places that seemed to be special to the Potters, were positioned around the drawing room, entrance hall and landings, breaking the expanse of the wall papers. They would do for now, they were pictures both of them liked, but knew they would replace with ones of places or people or even just images that would become special to them as time went on. Kreacher hung the pictures as they went round the house, it looked better, but still it was sparse decoration for the large house as yet. There was no doubt, however, that they would gain more as time went on. Ginny, of course, had a few things in their bedroom at the Burrow to add as well, however they would still need more pictures for the upstairs rooms as well as the public ones. 

Once the task was done, Harry and Ginny returned to the lounge where they relaxed, laid, cuddling, on a sofa in front of the fire. They were listening to the radio that Kreacher had brought in from the kitchen for them, at the same time as refusing to join them, insisting they should enjoy an evening to themselves.

“This is lovely.” Said Ginny, snuggling back into Harry, who was spooning with her.

“It is!” Sighed Harry contentedly, his arm round her.

“We are going to have to think about what to get Teddy for his naming present.” She told him.

“Hmm, is there something that is traditional to give from Godparents?” He asked. “I don't even know if there is in the Muggle world, never mind ours.”

“I don’t know, we can ask mum or dad about it tomorrow though.”

“Good idea love.”

They lay together, listening to a re run of the interview from that morning, the announcer had said that it was being repeated by popular demand and that the listening figures for the live broadcast had broken all records for any programme worldwide and it had been picked up by over fifty other national broadcasters so far. Harry was relieved to hear that this broadcast of it was unedited, so far as he could tell at least. The news break that had been put in the same place that the original had been, included a report that Diagon Ally had enjoyed its most successful day since the battle. Although the crowds that had gathered had been disappointed at the none appearance of Harry, had still enjoyed shopping instead which, coupled with the reopening of Florean's shop, had made for a carnival atmosphere there. The reporters had only managed a few words with the ice cream maker as he had levitated the outdoor tables and chairs into place, he had told them he was glad to be back, but nothing more. Then, after the weather forecast, the recorded programme resumed.

Just as Lee was delivering his final words, they heard the front door open and close then Percy put his head round the door. “ Hi you two, did you have a good day?”

“Yes thanks Percy” Harry replied. “Come in, join us for a drink.”

“No, it's all right, I’ll not disturb you Harry.”

“You already have, Perc come on in.” Chuckled Ginny sitting up and turning off the radio.

Harry sat up too, while Percy came in and sat on the other sofa, rather rigidly. “ I took Audrey home” He said. “We Flooed from the cauldron, then I Apparated back. So, what do you think of her?”

“More to the point Percy, do you like her?” Harry asked.

Kreacher arrived with some drinks for them all. “I have put your formal robes ready for tomorrow Master and yours as well, of course Mistress.”

“Thank you Kreacher, you go to bed now, it won’t be long before we do too.” Ginny told the elf.

“Very well mistress, but leave the mugs, I will see to them in the morning.” He replied.

“All right Kreacher, we shall, thank you. Sleep well!” She called as Kreacher walked out of the room.

He turned as he reached the door. “You as well Mistress.” He bowed and left.

They picked up their drinks and Ginny turned to Percy “Well Percy, you haven’t answered Harry’s question yet, do you like her?”

“You sounded just like Mum when you said that.” Percy said, a smile spreading on his face, he was trying to distract her, Ginny blushed while he grinned and added. “But, yes I do, I really like her.” He continued.

“Good, then ask her out, not just for work, but on a proper date.” Ginny told him.

“No, despite what you might think, I’m afraid it is all purely a professional relationship, I doubt she feels the same way. Though she said that she appreciated the offer that she could stay here overnight if needed.”

“Don't you believe it.” Ginny said. “We saw how she looked at you, she is dying for you and she to be more than just colleagues and stop trying to divert attention away from that subject, you should know better than to try that with me Percy.”

“Alright, alright, but I doubt that she does Ginny, you must have been seeing things, or reading more into it than there was. Audrey is just someone who is in the same office as I am, nothing more at all.” Percy sighed.

“You want it to be more though don't you Percy?” His sister asked.

“Yes I would actually, but if I ask her out I could ruin everything”

“If you don’t ask you will never know Percy and you might regret it for the rest of your life. She obviously feels something for you, if you want my advice it is worth the risk. Ask her at least, the worse she can say is no.” Said Harry 

“Do you really think I should?”

“Yes!” Said Harry positively “Before your mum starts planning, Lee was seeing George this afternoon so your mum will know about her by now. We will be quizzed tomorrow, when we go back to the Burrow after the funeral, you need to take Audrey out before she meets the rest of the family mate. You do have some time, thanks to us, but not much. That luxury will only last while we are the current focus for your mum, which with the news George will give her may be until next weekend at the most.”

Percy looked up “ You’re right, I’ll do it tomorrow, when she gets here.” He stood up “Thanks you two, I’m off to bed see you in the morning.” he went to walk out of the room happy.

“Hang on Percy” said Ginny, “You haven’t told us much about her.”

“Well she has just got back from a few years in Ireland, she was a Ravenclaw two years ahead of me, and she works on the desk next to mine in the office. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Ok Perc that should keep mum happy for now when she asks, but make plans to take her to the Burrow as soon after its all official as you can. Get us off the hook, you of course know that our brothers will tease you mercilessly, probably about being a toy boy or something, but that's only because they love you.” Ginny grinned.

Percy smiled “I know what you mean Gin. Look I promise I shall ask her tomorrow, I’ll see you in the morning.” He made his escape before Ginny thought of anything else to ask him.

Ginny lay down again with her head on Harry’s lap looking up at him.

“I think he’s in love you know.” Ginny said to Harry.

“Good, I think she will be good for him. A bit formal, at least on the surface. When she shook my hand I saw a glint in her eyes that suggests something more, but she might give him a reason to start enjoying life more and face it, once she meets the rest of the family she might do as well. I think they will be good for each other, anyway.” He replied.

“Hmm maybe you are right, by the way are you feeling better tonight?” She asked, her hand stroking his hair

“Yes love I am.” He smiled.

“How’s my favourite bit.” She grinned.

“Fine, I think.” He said knowing what was coming next and smiling broadly

“Good, but I must check it, just to be sure of course.”

“Oh of course my dear, why else.” He grinned widely.

She stood up and held out her hand. “Come on lets go to bed .”

He took her hand silently and she pulled him up, slid her arm round him, as his snaked around her and she guided him upstairs to their rooms.


	12. Molly's Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much disturbed school year ends and Harry and Ginny return home to much Press interest after their interview. The couple finally get round to reading the Parchments Molly gave them and call in backup to help counter what she plans. The couple also meet the Creevey's at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 12  
Molly’s Plan.

Harry took Ginny to the Creevey’s by side along apparition. Although Ginny had, had some lessons she was unable to take her test until after her birthday in a few weeks time. They had woken early, Ginny having thoroughly satisfied herself that Harry’s bum was indeed fine before they had fallen to sleep the night before. They had shared a bath before breakfast, then set off to the Creevey's house.

They arrived in a small wooded area near a cul de sac of modern brick built semi detached houses. They walked through the low rough grass and few wild flowers of the copse floor to grassed area with children's play equipment within a fence. The couple joined a path leading past it, which led to the neat street beyond. The street was very different to Privet Drive, which was open plan to the road, the box like houses and front gardens almost uniform in appearance. This place was quite different, the couple noticed as they walked past. Each house had individual front gardens and each one was different, had a personality all its own. Every house had character, even though they were modern, no two in the street appeared the same, it was the same with the gardens which were alive with growing plants and flowers. The couple admired each as they walked along the stone flagged pavement, until they found the Creevey's house.

Like its neighbours it was individual in its surroundings, it's upper floor was white with black timber frame decoration, each window a different size, a small bay window jutted out above the canopy over the front door. The lower floor proudly displayed the regimented rows of brick, each course staggered to the one below, the bay windows glazed with small panes of diamond shaped glass, each bay roofed with the same red tiles as the roof. A chimney stack had been built on the roof, but had clearly not channelled any smoke and was decorative.  Television aerial and white satellite dish were mounted on it. Having noticed similar items on other houses, Harry was explaining to Ginny what they were for as they reached the gate of the house they were headed for.

This was the place that their friend had grown up in, like them it was a bright, cheerful place, it was an optimistic place. They opened the metal, black painted front gate set in the front wall and walked through the rockery garden that had been built on either side of the path which dissected the gravel that covered the soil between the rocks. It was planted with small conifers and alpine plants which tumbled across the stones, some were flowering already, punctuating the gravel with jewels of colour. To the side of the property a concrete drive led to a garage with large wooden doors that had a room above it. 

It was a quiet Sunday morning, they had seen nobody in the street, several gleaming cars were parked awaiting use in the driveways of the houses, but no one seemed keen to be out of their homes this morning. Even talking in a whisper seemed oddly loud as they had made their way her, so the sound seemed very loud when they knocked on the varnished wooden door, appearing to echo from the houses. Dennis quickly answered it, excited to see them and invited them in.

“I’m so glad you could come.” He greeted them as he closed the door behind them. “Mum and Dad can’t wait to meet you, Colin told them all about you Harry. Ooh is it all right to call you that Professor?”

“It’s fine outside of school, Dennis, I may be a Teacher in the castle, but we have been friends since I was a student and you arrived in the castle after all. Besides, I am still getting used to being called Professor.” Harry winked.

Dennis smiled and took them through into the front room, where his parents were waiting for them. It was a good sized modern room, decorated in neutral colours with pictures of the family distributed round the room, each taken in a different place, perhaps holiday destinations they had been to. All of them showed a happy family relaxing, except two, one of each of the sons of the house in school robes, wands held proudly in hand.  There were two Sofas in the room with coffee tables in front of them, wooden folding chairs were also set around, clearly to accommodate the other mourners who were expected. There was an old bureau along one wall, it looked slightly out of place, much older than the rest of the furnishings, a family heirloom perhaps. A large television with video recorder and satellite receiver box was on a stand in the corner. Mr and Mrs. Creevey greeted them warmly, when Dennis introduced them, they were larger versions of their son’s although Dennis looked a little more like his mum than Colin had.

“It really is so nice of you both to come, you are most welcome.” Mrs. Creevey smiled as he stood, offering her hand in greeting. “Would you like a drink while we wait for the rest of the family to arrive?”

“That would be very nice, thank you, Mrs. Creevey, I’m just sorry we meet under such sad circumstances.” Said Ginny as she shook the woman's offered hand after Harry had.

“It’s not your fault my dear.” Mr. Creevey said, shaking their hands as well.” Nor yours either if I may say so Mr Potter, Dennis has told us all about that daft lot in Slytherin. Take no notice of them lad, that's my advice, they're just puddled. He told us what you did for him too, I can never thank you enough for that. Colin’s death hit our Dennis hard I'm afraid, he didn't want to believe it. Stopped him mourning, then when our daft authorities stopped us having the funeral, that meant none of us could say goodbye until today. Well it was too much for him, in all honesty we were at a loss what to do for him, we were coping with our grief as well as trying to help our Dennis and it didn't work, couldn't have really. To lose one son, sadly left us incapable of helping our other. The one glimmer we had for him was that he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, we weren't so sure, but decided to let him as he wanted it so much. It has to be said, I am glad we did, the best decision we made I reckon, thanks to you. I’m grateful to you for taking the time with him, there are not that many people in this world that would have, at least not in my experience. It’s good to know that he’s got a teacher and a friend who cares so much.”

“It was the least I could do Mr. Creevey. Colin was a good friend when I was a student, I’m just temporarily teaching, back to my studies in September.” Harry told him.

“That’s a pity from all that I can tell, you would make a great teacher, I have to say I did sometimes wonder at the staffing choices at that school, especially when you lot had to start teaching each other defence because the teacher was so ineffective. We could all do with more like you, please do sit down.” Mr. Creevey smiled.

They sat on the sofas as Mrs. Creevey brought in some mugs of coffee and some biscuits on a tray.

“You two and Dennis will be the only wizards at the burial, but the family know, we are so proud of both of our boys and what they have achieved, so you don’t need to worry too much about talking about it.” Reassured Mrs. Creevey. “In fact I would think some of them might recognise the two of you.”

“They’ve all seen Colin’s photo’s over the years you see, Mr. Potter.” Mr. Creevey explained.

Harry nodded understanding. “Mr. Creevey, please call me Harry and this is Ginny, you as well Mrs. Creevey” He told them.

Mr. Creevey nodded. “Thank you, we will. It’s a fascinating world you live in, at least from what the boy's have told us and of course what we've seen in Colin’s photo’s. Especially Quidditch, that looks an incredible game, he took some great pictures of that, as well as life in the castle, you both feature in a few of them.”

They discussed Quidditch and the Wizarding world until the rest of the family arrived, it was clear that Mr. Creevey was as fascinated magical Britain as Mr. Weasley was with Muggles. Though it was just as clear he and his wife were struggling against the stress of the day as well.  
Harry and Ginny were introduced to each member of the Creevey clan as they arrived and were made to feel most welcome amongst them. They were included in conversation amongst them all, so they could relax as they were asked questions about the Wizarding world, knowing they were free to answer without breaking the law. 

Soon, perhaps too soon really, it was time to set off for the funeral and although it remained friendly, understandably the mood changed. It was insisted that Harry and Ginny joined the immediate family, Dennis, his parents and grandparents in the funeral car immediately behind the Hearse, for the short drive to the local cemetery, where Colin's body was to be interred. Everyone who lived in the street had come out to pay third respects as the cars had departed, some crossing themselves as the hearse passed them, it was a sign that Colin had touched each of his neighbours in his life and how well he was regarded by them.

The Cemetery was a large area, enclosed within the railing topped wall that surrounded it. While they drove to the centre of the graveyard, they noticed that some of the gravestones dated back almost two hundred years. The stones varied from the simple marble and sandstone inscribed variety of more recent years, to the great Victorian monuments of the wealthy of the time. There were a few mausoleums for the very wealthy families from the area, there were one or two quite ornate ones in the popular neo-gothic or, Greco-Roman mix of architectures favoured in the past. There were some people around, tending to individual graves, some had created gardens on the resting place of their loved one while others simply had vases of flowers on them. It was obviously well maintained and looked after, near the entrance gates they had passed the caretakers house which had a yard where they had seen equipment which was used to look after the grounds, there was a florist and a stone mason's shops there as well, this place was a real city of the dead. 

Neither Ginny nor Harry had been to a Muggle funeral before, when Vernon's parents had died, Harry had been left alone locked in the cupboard and Ginny had simply not had the opportunity, so neither of them knew quite what to expect to happen. The cars stopped in a wide area of tarmac, they got out and stood watching the Pallbearer's slide the coffin out of the hearse before shouldering it and setting off towards the chapel. Harry and Ginny followed the family into the little chapel in the centre of the cemetery, Colin’s favourite Weird Sisters song was playing as they took their seats, it was an exuberant piece, oddly fitting for the boy it was being played for. After the song had finished, Colin’s uncle stood and talked about him, he told of his nephews early life and the pride the family felt at his special talents. His father spoke of Colin's interest in photography and about his son's deep care for those around him. Then Dennis stood and spoke about how his brother had died as a hero, outlining the loyalty he had shown and the freedoms he had fought to restore. A poem was read, it was one Colin had apparently written when he found out he was a wizard. Then, again to the sound of the Weird Sisters, they left the chapel to follow the coffin to the grave side further in the Cemetery. 

The interment was the saddest part, as the committal was read out by a member of cemetery staff and the coffin slowly lowered into the grave. Mr. Creevey nodded to Harry as the member of staff left and as they had discussed before the extended family had arrived, Harry levitated the soil into the grave. He then conjured a wreath for Dennis to lay, whilst Ginny lay one from Hogwarts. Soon thanks to Ginny, Harry and Dennis's wands the soil in the grave was covered in flowers reflecting on the polished surface of the gravestone which had been put into place before the burial at the head of the grave. They then all returned to the cars, which were waiting nearby, for the ride back to the family home.

Back at the Creevey’s house a funeral tea had been prepared by a catering company they had hired for the occasion. Members of the family chatted with Harry and Ginny like they were old friends, asking about the two brothers and their lives at Hogwarts, again the couple reminisced about their friend freely knowing his family were aware of his talents. A couple of hours later the couple needed to leave, to return to the Burrow, they also wanted to let the family have time to themselves. When Dennis and his parents saw them off, Dennis produced a photo of the D.A. Which Colin had taken. Colin was pointing at the camera with his wand to take the picture so he could be in it.

“We want you both to have this Harry.” He said. “We have another copy, so it's all right, Colin would love to think you had it.”

Dennis’s parents nodded and thanked them again for coming, Harry and Ginny were pleased to see the three remaining Creevey's were much more relaxed than they had been this morning.

Harry was moved. “Thank you I’ll treasure it, we had some great times then didn't we. We’ll get this framed and put it in our lounge, with the pictures of our family and the people most important to us. I am glad we could come, it was  pleasure to meet you all, I hope the next time we do, it will be for happier reasons. Thank you for asking us to come, we shall see you back at school later Dennis. ”

They bid farewell to the family, who watched as the couple walked back down the road, past the play area and to the wood, from where, once they were out of sight of the houses, they Apparated to the Burrow from where they would return to Hogwarts.

The rest of the school year at Hogwarts was relatively uneventful as Staff and students settled into their routines for the few weeks remaining. True the blame culture against Harry had not completely gone away and its supporters had become a little louder as time went on, but it was not spreading beyond Slytherin house within the school itself. Those who continued to hold that view were, however, increasingly seen as crackpots who couldn't let go, amongst the rest of the student body as time since the end of the battle passed. 

Class’s had gone as well as the time allowed, Harry was proud of the progress his classes made, although it was limited due to the time they had, had in which to work. End of term exams showed that students had learnt much in the last few weeks, making progress towards making up a lot of ground from what had been missed in the months of occupation. Harry was especially proud of the results that the students had earned in the Practical portion of the defence exam, they had all done well over coming the fear of using spells that had been instilled in them during the first part of the year. Although the foundations for the students to build on had certainly been well laid, it was clear that the education provided during the earlier part of the year had suffered, there was still work to do. The staff had been aware this would be the case of course, Minerva had already met with the governors and heads of house to rearrange the curriculum to compensate during the next academic year, giving the opportunity for all students to make up the ground they had lost.

Because of the disruption, not to mention biased disciplinary system during most of the year, the points system could not be relied on so there was no house cup award for the first time since it had been introduced. Nor was the Quidditch cup awarded, although there had been some games early in the year. The season had been disrupted by the biased refereeing against any team that was not Slytherin, Madam Hooch had not been allowed to officiate at the matches, the Carrow's had taken it in turns to ensure their loyal students won and any other player who had upset them was attacked. At least until the championship had, had to be abandoned when the students in three of the houses refused to play, due to a combination of the amount of injuries the Carrow's allowed the Slytherin team to inflict and the goals against that house they disallowed for ridiculous reasons. That had ended the season, such as it had been, they had tried to award the cup early, stating Slytherin had won by default with no team to play, but Snape had insisted it wait until the end of the year, telling the Carrows that giving it and the house cup to Slytherin at the same time would be a stronger demonstration of the futility of opposing them. They had liked that idea, happily agreeing, confident they would see it happen. In the event the farewell feast at the end of term had neither presentation, but was still a significant event, enjoyed by all.

The Potterwatch interview had been well received both in the castle and generally across the magical community, both in Britain and in many places around the world, it seemed. At least judging by the amount of post the couple received from those who had heard it, which he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sifted through as quickly as they could. Very little of what was written was negative, beyond complaining it was too short. Rita had, predictably, written a scathing article in the Prophet about how it had been to chatty and comfortable, she asserted that had Harry really had a free choice, it would have been her who had interviewed him.  For a week afterwards, the only letters the paper received had been slamming Rita, the editor had no choice, but to fill the letters page with the views expressing support for the interview. Many were telling the paper that their reporter simply appeared to have sour grapes over not getting the interview and should not be allowed to use the paper to express her own petty frustrations. It was only when the paper published a full, unreserved apology from Rita, which the editor had forced her do according to a letter from him to Harry, that the letters stopped and they could cover other issues on that page.

Harry and Ginny had enjoyed walks by the lake and occasionally flying on Buckbeak, as promised they had contacted Andromeda regularly, although knowing she couldn't watch Teddy and use the Floo, it was always after they knew that the youngster would be settled down in his crib for the night, so she could talk with them properly. They had also joined in Quidditch practise, which Madam Hooch organised despite the lack of matches, as a way of helping students get back to normal and keep them entertained. None of the four house teams were complete, there were still students missing, along with their families, who had not attended at all that year. It could be a long time before the numbers who had attended the school before the occupation, were reached again. Even so a number of informal teams formed, including many who were not on house teams and teams with members from more than one house played against each other on the weekends. None of them survived more than a couple of matches before they split up to join other teams, so team mates for one match, may be playing against each other in their next game. It proved to be an enjoyable way of getting Quidditch back into school life, Madam Hooch was talking of having a similar scheme run alongside the inter house matches when they restarted in the new school year.

Ron had been amazed to learn about Percy and Audrey, he thought it highly amusing that she had been so like his brother and kept questioning Harry and Ginny about her. When Ron and Hermione had a weekend away from the castle, they returned with the news that Percy had taken her on several dates, as well as to the Burrow to meet his parents and the relationship was blooming, much to Mrs. Weasley's pleasure. They had not met Audrey that weekend, because the couple had taken a trip away together to stay in Cornwall for a break.

The cabinet was to meet via the Floo networks conferencing facility during the summer, to allow for meetings while staff took their Holidays, removing the need to meet together as a whole, but keeping the ministry working. Although each department had now attended the required mini cabinet meetings at Hogwarts, at least representatives from them if the heads were unable to attend, progress was slow in the ministry, because of the bureaucracy that had to be waded through, but new ideas were beginning to be implemented in small ways. 

The Wizarding world was slowly adapting to the new peace won at the battle, the ministry slower than most of  the rest of the society it seemed, though Hermione together with the head of creatures were making progress on their investigations and were beginning to make contact with other species. They were even looking, with the beings they were talking too, to change the departments name, though what it would change to, was yet to be thought of, let alone decided. That change may seem small, but was seen as important if the other species were to feel it was to represent them rather than attempting to regulate them. 

As the school year ended there was a little under a month until Teddy’s naming, though Harry and Ginny would be seeing him regularly in between times of course. Harry was also looking forward to seeing Fortescue, it turned out that when Ollivander had been kidnapped, Fortescue had got wind of a plan to kidnap him too, so had gone to his native Italy to hide. He didn’t return until he was sure the rumours he heard of the battle and defeat of Voldemort were true. Harry and Ginny were planning to visit the ice cream maker the day after they reached home.

The couple had decided to travel back on Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione, then walk through the streets of Muggle London home from Kings Cross, rather than Flooing or Apparating from the school. Somehow it seemed a more appropriate way to return to their lives away from the castle, this year more than most. Kreacher had taken their luggage, apart from Tiberius who was asleep in his cage, but Ron and Hermione had theirs with them. They were returning to Ottery St Catchpole for the start of the holiday, Ron to the Burrow, Hermione to her new family home for the first time, they would see each other every day anyway, the Granger's garden backed onto some of the Burrows land although neither house was visible from the other. It also seemed that their parents had struck up a friendship and their mothers had coffee together every day, while their fathers met in the evenings in one or the others shed. On hearing this Hermione wondered if her father had started a long threatened project at last and started brewing his own beer in it.

Neville was on the platform at Hogsmeade, saying goodbye to Luna, whom he would see on his days off until he returned home in a months time, when Professor Sprout returned from her holiday collecting plants. He was remaining at the school to care for the greenhouses, while she was away. 

They boarded the train and the five found a compartment for themselves and settled in for the journey. The train set off and Luna became engrossed in a book her father had sent her about wand lore, Hermione also had a book, but cuddled up to Ron before she opened it and Ginny cuddled up to Harry.

“It’s going to be great to be back at home, just the two of us for a while.” She smiled up at him.

“Hmm, nice to be able to relax together.” He grinned.

“I’ve missed our baths together each morning.” Winked Ginny.

“Not to mention sharing a bed as well.” He smiled.

“Oi behave you two” Laughed Ron. 

“Well it’s only a couple of weeks until you two are coming to stay.” Harry chuckled “Then you can have baths together again.”

Hermione blushed. “Will you three stop it, who says I want to take another bath with him.” She said, looking up from her book.

“You did, yesterday.” Ron laughed

“Foiled again, I can have no secrets while you lot are around can I.” Hermione giggled.

“You do know the four of you are sat in the same compartment as a reporter don't you?” Luna said, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book, but a wide grin on her face, before all five burst into laughter.

They had just crossed the border from Scotland into England when the chatter and banter between them died down, Luna fell asleep as they crossed the Royal Border Bridge a little later, her book resting on her lap. By the time they were ten miles further south Ginny was asleep as well, her head on Harry’s lap and Ron was snoring in a corner, with Hermione asleep leant against him. Harry put an arm over Ginny and soon followed them.

He dreamed of a life with Ginny, a life with no threats against them, where they never aged. A life where they were always happy and had children. A life of peace with family and friends, content with his lot. It was a dream of a life he had never known, a good dream, rare in his life, but most welcome to him as he looked to the future in reality, yet it was simply a dream.

Harry woke suddenly as the trains wheels clattered and swerved over the points after the train had left Gasworks Tunnel and entered the throat of Kings cross station. They had slept for nearly four hours, missing the views they had enjoyed over the years of Durham, the East coast, York, Doncaster, the changing countryside and the one Harry loved every September, but did not look forward to on the return journey despite it's beauty, the view of Alexandra palace from the train.  He reflected that he would have liked to see it from this direction without the dread of returning to the Dursley's for once, then quickly woke the others and they gathered their luggage to be ready when the train stopped at the platform. Perhaps he and Ginny would visit it over the summer, take a closer look. 

They disembarked, but waited near the wall, to let the crowds of excited students off the platform, through the portal, first. Then Harry helped Ron with their luggage, while Ginny carried Tiberius and Hermione carried Crookshanks her cat and the cage containing Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. Once the platform had mostly cleared, they bid farewell to each other as Ron and Hermione Apparated away with their luggage, Luna and her father had done the same as soon as they had arrived, giving Harry the impression that the man may be avoiding him for some reason. Once their friends were gone Harry took Tiberius from Ginny and they walked up the platform arm in arm to the portal, looking forward to their walk along the streets where they could be anonymous, just another couple walking past St Pancras Station and on into the city.

The moment they exited the platform and were met by Kingsley, Percy and Audrey, who all greeted them warmly they knew their plan to walk from the station to Grimmauld Place was not going to happen.

“I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you two, fear we had missed you somehow.“ Kingsley smiled. “Thought you might like a lift home, I have my Ministry car outside.”

“That's kind of you Kingsley, we appreciate it, but we would much rather walk if that is all right?” Harry responded.

“Ah well you see that might be a problem I'm afraid.” Kingsley looked embarrassed.

Harry laughed ironically. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but when I saw you here, I somehow thought it might be. Come on then, what's really going on my friend?”

Kingsley still looked apologetic, he sighed and told them.“There are several reasons really, firstly since your interview interest in you seems to have grown and we don’t want a repeat of Hogsmeade here, not in front of all the Muggles. Even without knowing where you live, this is probably the most predictable time to get at you Harry, we don't know who might have worked that out and be a threat. Secondly we do know that our press did work that out and are waiting just outside the concourse en masse, they are sure to attract a crowd as well, that's human nature I'm afraid, people see a gaggle of photographers and are curious to know what is going on. We stopped them getting into the station and to the platform as well as from pestering the other parents and students as they left, but they will probably create a stir when you appear. I have no doubt they will follow you as you walk, finding out the area you live in and it would make it very difficult for us to protect you en route and moving into the future as a result. It is far better if we take you, they can't follow us and it limits the access they have to you to the time we leave the doors at the front of the station, to the moment we get you into the car. Don't forget you don't have to say anything to them, just concentrate on getting safely to the car, let security deal with them for that short distance and we can escape them without them discovering where we are going or where you live. I am sorry about all this Harry, but if they found out even the street you live on, you wouldn't even be able to leave the house safely.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair. “Yes, I can see that, I'm sorry we didn't Apparate from the platform now, is that still an option?” He asked, suspecting the answer.

Kingsley shook his head, not really from here, our Platform has shut down with the last person leaving it, we can't get back on to it for now, not before the next train North, at the earliest. We couldn't go down to the platform, we had to prevent that lot getting anywhere they could ambush you without warning and that took longer than we hoped, so I had the cars brought to get you out.” 

Harry nodded ruefully, looked to Ginny, who shrugged and nodded, he turned back to Kingsley. “Very well, lets get this over with.”

Kingsley looked relieved. “Thank you, Harry, I know you are both disappointed, but its better this than you not being able to have the summer you deserve. Right are you both ready for this?”

They nodded. “As we shall ever be Kingsley.” Ginny said.

“Good, now remember no matter what they ask, you don't have to answer, it's not far to the car.” He looked round at those with him, who nodded back. “Keep your heads held high, just keep moving, we shall clear the way. Right, here we go!” 

They turned and made for the door at the front of the station, where, sure enough there were a number of photographers and reporters from the Wizarding press waiting outside. They were being held back by a number of security wizards, including Aylwin, to create  path to the car. As soon as the group emerged from the building the camera's began to flash and the noise of reporters, clamouring for a quote filled the air, attracting attention from every one in front of the station and passers by.

“Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. “ Called the journalists, trying to get their attention, calls the couple resolutely ignored, concentrating on getting to where they were going. 

The shouting was attracting more attention, so Percy and Kingsley moved in front of the couple and Aylwin with his team surrounded them, while Audrey brought up the rear, behind the couple, whilst three other ministry wizards forcibly restored the path through the waiting Paparazzi, which they had closed when they surged forward in front of them.

“Mr. Potter what are your plans for the summer?” Called one reporter.

“Why did you really give that interview?” Called another.

“When is the wedding going to be?” A third reporter shouted.

Then a fourth called. “How did it feel to return to the castle after all that happened?”

A fifth wanted to know. “What is your view of the direction the ministry is taking?”

“Miss Weasley is it true he has a Hippogriff tattooed on his chest?” A sixth shout enquired. 

Ginny laughed at this question, then a far too familiar voice rang out, over the others.

“Harry, when are you going to apologise for causing all the deaths at Hogwarts?” Rita's shrill tones called out.

A crowd of Muggles had gathered, behind the press, to see what the fuss was all about and all gasped at this question.

“Bloody hell!” Said a tall man in the crowd. “He's a ruddy killer.”

“He looks so young, who would have thought it, just shows you can never tell.” His companion commented. “Where's Hogwarts dear?”

The tall man shrugged. “Must be up in the North, I've never heard of it, never wanted to go further than Birmingham myself, nice scenery further up, but not much else I have heard. Could barely understand the accent there, God knows how bad it is further north, have you heard the Scots?” He proclaimed haughtily. 

A ministry wizard approached behind them to surreptitiously modify the entire groups memories, which he did and they began to wander away, wondering what had caught their interest outside Kings Cross.

Harry and Ginny reached the large black ministry car, the reporters trying to push their way through the security cordon firing additional questions about Rita's accusation. Kingsley opened the door and ushered the couple in, Harry was fuming as the door closed. “Where the bloody hell do they get this stuff from? I thought it was only a few of the Slytherin's who still believed that now.” He hissed. “Then to shout it out in front of a load of Muggles, are they idiots for crying out loud.” 

Kingsley got in the drivers seat of the car. “Don't worry Harry, Aylwin's team are dealing with the Muggles and we have confiscated Rita's quill and parchment, yet again, one of these days she will have an editor with the back bone to put her on a tight leash. You both did well not answering any of the questions, Percy is giving them an official Ministry statement now. Basically he's referring them to your interview, but adding that you are both greatly looking forward to a relaxing summer after a busy few weeks at Hogwarts, but feel sad that your have not been able to return home peacefully due to their actions, after a very trying year. You plan to spend the rest of the summer quietly, both together and with friends and attending family events. That will keep most of them happy, for the time being at least. I suspect Rita is simply still annoyed about the aftermath of her article, trying to make you react and give her something to slam you with, out of revenge in all probability.”

“Thanks Kingsley!” Harry said calming a little now they were safely in the car. “I wish we could get Rita off my back though, the rest of them are bad enough. I could cope with them most of the time, but she is something else entirely. Hermione lost our leverage on her, when she reluctantly registered as an Animagus.”

“Harry you can't let her get to you like this love, although I know exactly what you mean.” Ginny consoled. “Come on we are going to have fun this summer and forget about her.”

“I know love, but what a welcome.” He said only slightly frustrated in tone now. “Kingsley are we still going to need an escort in Diagon Alley when we go, do you think?”

“I'm afraid that it looks like it Harry, but I have arranged with Tom for a couple of his staff to be available if you need them. It will be a bit less obtrusive that way and they helped you a couple of times before if I remember rightly. They all check out fine, we know most of them, Tom tends to recruit from injured ex Ministry security, for his activities away from the bar, but we have still had them checked out.”

“Do I want to know what he does outside the bar that he needs ex ministry security people or not?” Harry asked.

“Oh it's nothing illegal or dodgy, he operates a security company in our world, they supplement us at big events, provide private security for those who want it in both ours and Muggle worlds. The Leaky Cauldron is part of that really, it's the security barrier between us and Muggle London really, he has the contract to oversee it.”

Harry nodded. “I never thought of the Cauldron like that, but it makes sense.”

Percy got in the front passenger seat, next to Kingsley holding Tiberius in his cage, once Aylwin's team had cleared the road ahead of the car. Audrey was travelling in the back with Harry and Ginny, whilst Kingsley drove.

“So how are you two?” Harry asked Percy and Audrey, as the car set off towards Grimmauld place.

“We're fine.” They said together, smiling at each other.

“I’ll say they are.” Laughed Kingsley as the car squeezed between two buses at the first junction. “Their budding romance is the talk of the ministry, it's the main topic of conversation in the canteen. I think it's the first one since the battle, at least that we all know of, so it is being closely watched. There is even a sweep stake on when they will get engaged, as is traditional in the Ministry.”

They could see Percy blush, the car had reached the front of the queue at some traffic lights which changed to green as they arrived, Harry noticed Kingsley putting his wand back on the dashboard.

“Well done you two, it's about time Percy.” Said Ginny “Audrey I can recommend bums, I hope you find Percy’s is satisfactory?”

Audrey dropped the formality which she usually had, at least when they had seen her and grinned cheekily. “Oh it is Ginny, it is. I know exactly what you mean about them, mind you his mum tells me it was cute even when he was a baby.” She giggled.

“Audrey!” Percy said sharply, obviously embarrassed as Kingsley, Harry, Ginny and Audrey laughed. “Honestly, you can tell she has spent far too much time with mother.” Percy added.

Conversation continued with family news, Harry warning them about the probability of Ron walking in on them, which caused quite a bit of mirth, Audrey telling them about bonding with Molly, Fleur and even Mrs. Granger. It appeared that she had never had that many female friends and was enjoying having more than her colleagues and family to talk to. Even from behind they could tell Percy was happy for her, even though he moaned about how late their Girls nights went on, but only half heartedly. The car was soon driving into Grimmauld place, the rectangle of grass around which the houses were arranged had not changed much, the grass was liberally sprinkled with Daises, Buttercups and Dandelions now though. Four buckets had been placed as impromptu goal posts, presumably by some residents children, though there was no game being played at the moment, the children were probably at school still, the local Muggle ones would not break up for the summer for a couple more weeks. The square was deserted as they drew up at the kerb between numbers eleven and thirteen, their home revealed itself, the journey had not taken very long at all, despite the London traffic.

Percy and Audrey got out of the car with Harry and Ginny, but Kingsley refused their offer to come in for a drink politely, saying that he had to get back to his office, but promised to visit them soon, then waving he drove away. The four of them walked up the steps and in to the house where Kreacher was waiting, with drinks ready for their arrival set out in the sitting room. Harry put the sleeping Tiberius, still in his cage, on the hall table, but opened the door of it so that the Owl could fly out when he was ready, then they went to sit down. Ginny and Audrey chatted away laughing as Ginny was telling the older girl stories of growing up with Percy and how she would annoy him when he got too pompous in her opinion. Audrey was far more relaxed than the last time they had met and the two girls were getting on like a house on fire, it looked like the Girls nights might have another member.

Percy leant over to Harry. “I think I’ve had it you know, first mum, now Ginny giving away all my secrets.” He smiled, then became serious. “Harry, there is something I really need to tell you. Audrey and I have found a flat, not far from here in fact. If it’s all right with you, now you are back, we were planning to move out tomorrow, give you two your home back.”

“That’s fine Percy, I'm glad you have found somewhere for the two of you, not that there was any rush really. I am grateful to you for looking after the place whilst we were away, it has been good to know you were here. I am pleased for you and Audrey, you are obviously getting on well.” Harry smiled.

“Oh it's been great so far Harry, I love her dearly.” Percy blushed again “To be honest, after you said you didn’t mind her staying over, we have almost been living together here, which is why we decided to look for a place together. I am so grateful to you coming to my aid like you did, especially after I had behaved like a fool towards you the last couple of years, you are a true friend, I shall never forget that again.” He finished.

Embarrassed Harry simply said. “That’s all right Percy, it was a pleasure to be able to help and I would again if you needed it.”

Percy called to Audrey, who looked up at him and nodded, smiling he spoke again. “Ginny I’ve just told Harry that Audrey and I are moving to our own flat tomorrow. What I didn’t tell him was that we have got you two something, a present which we hope you will both like, as a thank you for letting us stay in your home.” Percy and Audrey stood and walked towards a tall something covered with a red and gold cloth which Harry and Ginny had not noticed until now.

Ginny moved to join Harry and cuddled up to him. “You didn’t have to get us anything you know.” Said Harry. “It was enough knowing you were here, we were glad to be able to help you when you needed it in the process.”

“I know Harry, but you wouldn’t take any rent from me, so I was saving a lot of money that would normally have gone out and we have had the use of your beautiful home, when you didn’t have to let us. I hope you don’t mind, we just felt we needed to thank you properly for you taking in Ginny’s pompous older brother. Anyway we have got you this, it was Audrey’s idea, but we both hope you like it.”  Percy explained.

Audrey nodded. “Besides, I wasn't part of that deal, yet as soon as you knew I was around you welcomed me and said I could stay here too if I wanted, you didn't have to, but you did. I am grateful and I know Percy is, this is a thank you, a house warming gift from us to you. I got the idea when were in Cornwall, not sure why, but it seemed the perfect idea.”

They both pulled the cloth, it slid smoothly off the object, to reveal a white marble statue, about four feet tall, of Harry and Ginny in the same pose as they appeared in their portrait at the top of the first flight of stairs.

“When Audrey told me of her idea, I borrowed the copy of the picture you gave mum in order to get it done, I hope you like it.” Percy looked at his sister nervously. “It's enchanted to act as a guardian of the house and of you two when you are here, just like the statues at Hogwarts are part of the protection system there, I had Bill link it into the wards of the house for you.”

“Percy, Audrey, its beautiful.” Ginny whispered, then leapt up and hugged her brother first and then Audrey.

“Well done Percy, it is a perfect gift.” Harry shook Percy's  hand then hugged Audrey. “Thank you both!”

“Now Ginny where would you like to put it?” Asked Audrey excitedly. “Bill said the wards on it would work anywhere in the house, so it can go wherever you like.”

“Now that's a thought, I don’t know where it will look best, lets go and work out where it should go, Audrey.” Ginny grinned.

Percy and Harry looked at each other as their partners levitated the statue carefully and left the room, then sat, picked up their drinks and Harry said. “So, this sweep stake about when you ask Audrey to marry you, any advance warning you can give would be most appreciated.” Harry grinned, before adding. “You do know that it will happen, don't you? Audrey has found her man, she isn't going to let go.”

“So apart from the sweep stake, you and I are in the same boat in this regard.” Percy Countered.

Harry nodded. “Agreed, though I am surprised about there not being a sweep stake for Ginny and I as well.”

“Oh there was.” Percy grinned. “The moment it was known you were one of the Ministers advisors one was started. It was cancelled straight after the broadcast though, Ginny's last comment killed it dead. Mind you all those that had put a bet on insisted the galleons went to the fund you started you know, over a thousand Galleons was added I understand.”

Harry was a little taken aback at that, he had not been told about it before. “Ah well, more importantly, we are two lucky buggers aren't we.” He said.

“Oh yes, the luckiest.” Percy agreed and they both raised their drink to each other.

The two girls spent the next half an hour moving the statue around the house with their wands, seeing where it would look the best. They tried different rooms and places all over the house including the landings, they were more than tempted to leave it in the room Ron and Hermione used, just to spook them, especially Ginny's brother, a bit. Eventually they settled on a position in the entrance hall, next to the bottom of the stairs in front of the wood panelling, it looked perfect there against the dark polished wood where the hallway widened, mirroring the portrait it was based on, above.

The four then settled to spend the evening chatting over dinner and while relaxing afterwards, catching up with each others news, before finally retiring to their rooms.

Harry and Ginny laid in their bath the next morning, luxuriating in the water and bubbles, deciding what they were going to do that day. The morning would be taken up helping to move Percy and Audrey to their new flat together, after which the couple decided they would go to Diagon Alley to see Fortescue, before visiting Teddy and Andromeda. Plans made and having enjoyed an hour relaxing, they got out of the bath and dried each other off before walking naked, arm in arm, into the bedroom to dress. 

They had barely started putting on their clothes, when there was a quiet tapping on the door.

“Hang on a minute.” Ginny called, knowing it would either be her brother, who wouldn't want to see her naked, or Audrey who she thought Harry would not appreciate being naked in front of.

They finished dressing quickly and the moment they were both decent to receive which ever of the other couple it was, she opened the door.

It was Audrey. “Morning Ginny, I'm sorry to disturb you first thing, but may I have a word with you and Harry, while Percy is in the bath?” She asked nervously.

“Of course.” Ginny replied. “Come on in.”

They sat on the Sofa in front of the fireplace, Audrey nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Have you met all the other Weasley’s yet, Audrey?” Harry asked, in an attempt to try to set her at her ease.

“Almost, just Ron and Charlie left. I am not sure Percy looks forward to his mum and me getting together, especially.” She chuckled, relaxing a little. “Your mum and I get on so well Ginny, she has shown me it’s fine to enjoy myself as well as work, Fleur has as well, though I haven't seen her as often, as Percy says we have had one or two girls nights together with Mrs. Granger. I think they want one including you and Hermione soon, either at the Burrow or the Granger's, which ever we can boot the men out of.” She smiled.

“I can quite see them helping you to get more fun out of life.” Smiled Ginny. “Now, what can we do for you Audrey?”

Audrey looked up apprehensively.“Well Percy says I shouldn’t ask, that you have done enough for us and I know you have, but I can't see the harm in asking. Your mum tells me you chose the furniture for this house Ginny, could you please tell me where you got it all from, it’s so lovely and my parent’s have offered to buy us some. I really would appreciate it, I hope I am not being too cheeky in asking?” 

“Not at all, typical Percy, why on earth would I mind being asked. I’ll get you the catalogues I used, they are quick at delivering and will arrange a time that's good for you. I think we have finished with them anyway and if not I know where to come for them.” Ginny got up and went to the desk and took them out. “Oh for crying out loud!” She suddenly exclaimed looking through the window.

Audrey and Harry looked at her puzzled. “What’s wrong love, can’t you find them all?” Harry asked

“No I have the catalogues fine, but it’s not that Harry.” There was a note of panic in her voice. “It's those parchments mum left us weeks ago, remember, the day we were attacked. Well they are here where I left them the next day, we haven’t even looked at them yet.”

“Oh yes, she mentioned she was going to ask you about them when we went to the Burrow the other day, she didn't say what they were about though.” Said Audrey.

“Damn, I hoped she might have forgotten about them for now, that was my last hope.” Ginny said desperately.

“Not to worry Gin, we can look at them tonight.” Harry reassured her.

“We may have just a small problem with that plan Harry love.” Ginny responded, panic rising a little more in her voice. “Because she is walking along the road with Dad, Ron and Hermione, all heading in this direction.”

It was Audrey’s turn to look shocked. “Oh no, they’re early.” Panic in her voice now. “They said they would help us move, but not this early, we haven't finished packing everything yet.”

“All right, calm down both of you, we don't need to panic just yet.” Said Harry as they heard a knock on the front door beneath them. “Kreacher will answer the door, Audrey I will tell Percy what's happened, you go look after them in the sitting room until we all come down. Ginny get the parchments out, we’ll have a quick look when I get back here in a few minutes, then we can decide what to do about them, if anything right now. Audrey we will be down as soon as we can, ask Kreacher to make some drinks for everyone and a light breakfast for us four, if he hasn't started on one already that is.”

“Good thinking, my love, you aren't just the possessor of a very cute bum, are you oh heroic one?” Said Ginny, she gave Audrey the catalogues and started to spread the parchments over the floor.

Audrey hurried from the room and down the stairs to greet their guests, while Harry listened to the family talking, just out of sight up the stairs, until the sitting room door closed then dashed up to the bathroom. “Percy, your parents are here. Audrey is looking after them in the sitting room, she says can you please finish the packing, then come down.”

He heard a splutter then Percy’s voice. “Good grief, they are early, right, will do, thanks Harry.”

One crisis averted, at least for the moment, Harry went back to the master bedroom, to find Ginny laid on her stomach amongst the parchments, which were spread across the floor, around her. She turned to him as he came in through the door, he almost turned round and left the room again, the look on her face was enough to tell him she was not very pleased with her mothers ideas.

In fact, she was not displeased, that term was far too mild to cover the resting volcano that was on the verge of erupting from within her. “Harry, I’m not having this, there is no way any of this is going to happen.” Anger and disappointment dripping in her tone while her arms were making a sweeping motion over the parchments. “Mum has decided on everything to do with our wedding, it isn’t just ideas, it’s every last detail of what she wants for our wedding and it is hideous, look at this. There is no way my bridesmaids are wearing Pink and I would rather arrive naked on roller skates than in a  shocking pink fairy tale coach. There is more chance of me dancing with a ferocious purple Flobberworm called Slartibartfast the seventy fourth, from Cleckhuddersfax, than she has getting me to wear a wedding dress that makes me look like I am wearing an upturned frilly bowl of blancmange. For crying out loud, has she really got no idea of my taste, this has to be some kind of sick joke, bloody hell, we aren’t even engaged yet. This is ridiculous, I've had enough, I’m going down to tell her exactly what she can do with this plan, if she thinks what she has laid out here will ever actually happen she has another think coming.” She jumped up and started to head for the door.

“Hang on.” Said Harry, stopping her. 

He wasn’t pleased either, but he was trying to get the admittedly odd image of Ginny covered in frills out of his mind so he could keep a straight face, rather than laugh out loud, which he did not think was a good idea right at this moment. Although he thought Ginny looked incredible when she was angry, she was also quite scary and he could see a major row brewing between mother and daughter, which would cast a cloud over the whole day at the very least. He spoke quickly to avoid her anger being directed at him, before he had said his piece. “Let’s box a bit clever on this, not charge in like a blast ended Skrewt in a china shop. I agree there is no way any of that is you, or me for that matter, but you need to remember you are the only girl in your family and your mum has her own idea's of her dream wedding for you. We need to work around that to get it to your dream, for when the time comes. As you say it is not like this is urgent yet, so we need to put together plans of our own, that way we have something positive to counter her idea rather than simply objecting. We’ll tell her we want to talk about it later, today is not appropriate given that we are helping Percy as well. That will give us chance to talk to Andromeda about how best to do this, she is the same generation as your mum so may have some insight we don't have. Then we can put together our own plans so that when we talk to your mum it's about them, instead of her ideas. I’ll write to Andromeda, I wonder if Teddy is too young for ice cream?”

Ginny calmed down a little, her hand resting on the door handle, she thought for a moment then nodded. “It sounds like a better idea than rushing in and ripping into her, less fun though.” She said.

“Probably, but less to regret later.” Harry suggested.

Ginny sighed and her hand fell from the door handle. “Since when did you get to be the cautious one, I thought it was my job to stop you rushing in without thinking it through.”

“Must be my heroic saving people thing which you love so much.” He smirked.  

She snorted. “Don't push it.” She joked. “Well what are you waiting for, write to Andromeda, I'm dying to see if Teddy likes ice cream.” 

Harry laughed, then went to the desk and wrote a note to Andromeda inviting her round, briefly explaining why they needed to talk to her, while Ginny collected up the parchments, putting them back in the envelop. Tiberius had only just left with the note firmly attached to his leg, when Ginny stopped, a penny had just dropped as she thought about what Harry had said.

“Wait a minute Harry, did you just say you want us to start planning our wedding?”

He thought for a moment, was that what he had meant? It was a big step to take, was this what he wanted, to be with Ginny for the rest of his life? He tried to picture life without her, the thought was unbearable and he already knew he enjoyed living with her, he imagined that life, and knew what the answer was.

“Yes Ginny, I think we should get planning for it, not for anyone else, but for us. Not to mention that it has the added bonus, that it hopefully keeps your mum happy too, but yes lets do it for us, ready for when we need it.” He smiled, as she squealed and ran into his arms.

They managed to move Percy and Audrey's things to their new flat in less than an hour, with so many of them helping. Molly, Hermione, Ron and Audrey went to the flat to receive and organise everything, while Percy Harry, Arthur and Ginny sent everything to them one package, chest or case at a time. Audrey had brought what she initially needed from her parents house the previous weekend in readiness so it was largely still packed and easy to move. Once everything had been sent they walked round to the flat, which was only a couple of streets away from Grimmauld place, to help unpack and arrange things. Percy and Audrey's new home was far enough away from Grimmauld Place so neither couple would be in each others pockets, but close enough to be handy if needed. It was a bit closer to the ministry entrance as well, meaning they could walk to work, which made it perfect for the couple. The flat itself was a reasonably sized home for them, it had two bedrooms, a sitting room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom, it was on the ground floor of a converted Georgian town house. From the living room there were a pair of double doors which led to a small private garden, that could only be accessed from their flat, a welcome and unusual feature of flats this far into the City. 

They left Percy and Audrey settling in and ordering furniture from the catalogues Ginny had passed on to Audrey, whilst the rest of them returned to Grimmauld place. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley admired the statue then joined the others in the sitting room. The photo Dennis had given to the couple of the D.A. Was now framed and set in place next to the picture of Sirius. Hermione admired it, while the others were sat relaxing and chatting, before she joined them. Kreacher had just brought in drinks and a coconut cake, when Tiberius returned with a note from Andromeda.

“My dears  
I understand completely (typical Molly bless her).  
Will be round at lunch time to talk, then we shall go and find out if Teddy likes ice cream, I haven't had the chance to take him yet.  
Love.  
Andromeda.”

Harry chuckled and showed the letter to Ginny who smiled as well.

“Good news?” Asked Mrs. Weasley curiously.

“Yes mum, Harry and I have been asked out for the afternoon by Teddy” Grinned Ginny.

“Oh how lovely, I have got to know Andromeda and Teddy a little while you were away, we have visited each other a few times, though I haven't managed to get her along on one of our Girls nights yet. With you home perhaps we can persuade her to leave Teddy with Harry and Ron so she can come to the next.” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “We have to go soon anyway, George wants to talk to Ron about the shop, while your Dad and I are going to the Granger's.”

“Are they settled in the new house now, Hermione? “ Harry asked

“Oh yes, very well in fact. They seem to love village life and it is a nice house, they love having the surgery and living in a village, much easier for them than travelling to an office like they used to. They think it’s great being part of both worlds as well, especially visiting the Burrow. The gate in the hedge where the two properties meet has been removed, leaving just a gap in the hedge between them, there is a well worn path through it as well. I think Dad and Mr. Weasley are inseparable at times, at least they are according to mum, she thinks they are up to something in the sheds.” She smiled. “Apparently she is worried dad will blow up another shed if he is trying to make home brew again, I never knew he ever had.”

“Oh he’s just showing me Muggle stuff and explaining things from my collection, but he is fascinated by our things too, good man your dad, Hermione.” Said Mr. Weasley with a twinkle in his eye.

“Well the two of you are up to something in that chicken shed, I’m sure of that. The amount of time you spend in there, it’s like having two mischievous boy’s around the place again.” Said Mrs Weasley rolling her eyes. “But, we have loved getting to know your parents Hermione, they have become good friends.”

The conversation didn't last much longer, but just before the Weasley’s who didn't live there left with Hermione, Mr. Weasley took Harry to one side, out of earshot of the others.

“Harry.” He whispered. “Can I borrow the plans for Sirius’s motor bike, that’s what we are up to in the chicken shed, it’s nearly fixed, but we need the plans to finish it.”

“Of course Mr. Weasley, hang on and I’ll go and get them.” Harry grinned.

By the time Harry returned, the Weasley’s were in the hall getting ready to go. He carefully passed the plans to Mr. Weasley who quickly pocketed them. “Thanks Harry, don't worry I won't tell Molly where we got them lad.” He winked, then began shepherding the family out.

Mrs. Weasley hadn’t noticed Harry give her husband anything, but as she approached the door, she stopped and pushed Arthur ahead of her, she turned to the couple. “What a shame we didn't have chance to talk about my ideas on those parchments this morning. Oh well when we see you next I suppose, I just know you will have loved them, but I suppose we were just too busy this morning.”

“I'm afraid so Mum, never mind another time as you say, we shall see you soon I am sure.” Ginny said cheerfully.

“Of course we shall dear.” Molly smiled, hugged and kissed them both on the cheek, then walked out the door, following her husband down the steps. 

Within a couple of minutes they were out of sight and the front door was closed, Ginny sank back to the wall and let out a sigh of relief. “She may be my mother, but there are times it is difficult to cope with her.” She sighed, more in sadness than anger.

Harry stepped to her and enveloped her in his arms, they stayed like that for a few minutes, before they both went back into the lounge. It was the first time they had their house to themselves, with no one else staying.

It was soon lunch time and Andromeda arrived with Teddy, just in time to join them for the meal. Teddy had grown so much in six weeks and was now sitting up on his own and nearly crawling. He sat on Harry's knee, while they ate and caught up on the news with Andromeda. Once they finished, Ginny brought down the parchments from her mother, which Andromeda read with growing amusement.

“My goodness, Molly has thought about this a lot. I expect as soon as you were born, she started planning this.” Andromeda chuckled. “Certainly some of her ideas are from back then, especially the men's robes, very eighties.”

“Probably!” Ginny sighed. “Problem is, none of it is me, or us, but I don't want to hurt her by just rejecting it out of hand.”

“Of course you don't Ginny, she's your mum after all and while I am sure Molly did this with good intent, I can see why you don’t like these ideas, good grief I wouldn't want most of this, it really is not you at all is it.” She chuckled. “More like some odd new romantic fantasy, all frills and lacy cuffs, I remember a muggle group that wore this kind of thing back then, can't remember their name, but they looked very silly. Right we know the problem, lets work on a solution, lets take it a step at a time, have you two decided if and when you are getting engaged yet?” 

They shook their heads. “We know it will happen, but not when.” Ginny replied.

“Well think about it, you can’t actually get engaged until you turn seventeen and come of age though Ginny, but that’s only a few weeks away anyway. Of course, it is not at all unusual for a couple to get engaged as soon after they are of age as they can in our community.” Andromeda said thoughtfully. “Molly is getting ahead of herself though, fancy thinking you would want all this when you do set it all in place, I wonder if she is over compensating for something, was her wedding like this do you know Ginny?”

“Not if the pictures are anything to go by, it looked quite a simple affair.” Ginny replied

“Ah! So perhaps this is an exaggerated version of her ideal wedding, one that she couldn't have for whatever reason.” Andromeda paused, thinking for a moment. “I think you are right, the best way to deal with this is to ignore those ideas and make your own, then, it is all about how you present it. Unfortunately Harry's parents are not here to help with the plans as would be customary so, when you see her to talk about them, it will be down to you two I'm afraid. You can present your plans as if her ideas prompted you both to think about what you would actually like, when the time comes, so you both built on what she had suggested. That way she shouldn't get upset and you get the wedding you want, when you want it and everyone is happy”

They spent the next hour putting ideas on parchment, ready to add details over the next days or weeks, to show Mrs. Weasley when the time came for them to do so, presenting them in a way to look like her ideas had inspired them. After the task was done, at least to a level that gave them a good base to present, Andromeda spoke to them kindly but seriously.

“Now listen both of you, this is all very well to bring Molly back down to earth about this, but I am worried about you. I don’t want you pressured into getting married too soon, or before you are ready to make that step. Ginny your Mum is a wonderful person, but she is a forceful romantic, which means she gets carried away with this sort of thing, she doesn't realise she's pushing too hard, but she is. Enjoy your relationship of course, but don’t feel you have to move to the next step or forward before you are ready to, I’d hate to see what you have between you ruined because of others expectations. When you do decide to set the date, I will be so pleased for you both and probably as excited as Molly, I have grown very fond of you both.”

They hugged Andromeda and thanked her. “We know.” Harry assured her “ We were feeling a bit pressured, we want to move at our pace and I know we are living together, but there is a big difference between that and marriage. We do plan to get married one day, but in our time, I am glad to hear that is fine from someone else, it's reassuring, especially from someone who we care about too.”

Ginny nodded. “We are taking it a step at a time, but we both know we want to be together and are meant to be.”

“Ginny can I ask you a very personal question.” Asked Andromeda.

“Yes of course, anything Andromeda.” Ginny replied.

“You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I shan't be in the least offended, but has your Patronus changed recently?”

Ginny smiled and nodded. “Yes, it has.”

“And is it now the partner animal to Harry’s?”

“Yes, gave me quite a surprise when we found out as well.” Said Ginny. “That’s why the two Deer are on our portrait. Mr. Swiftshot was going to shoo them away, but we wanted them in it.”

“I did wonder about that when I spotted them there.” Andromeda looked thoughtful, “In that case my dears, I am not pushing, but I think that is a sign that you two really are meant to be together. It’s deeper than ordinary love that's between you, if your Patronus has changed already Ginny. It’s in your very essences that the connection lies, I have no doubt about that. You two will always be drawn together, you were literally born for each other. So contrary to what some may think, there really is no rush, you have all the time you want and need. Now let’s go and get that ice cream, my treat.”

Florean Fortescue was delighted to see Harry again, welcoming him warmly, as an old friend, then as soon as he saw he was with Ginny he was so delighted, he prepared a special ice cream for the couple. He also prepared a special blend of the confection for Teddy, that wouldn’t freeze his young stomach and make him ill, it was a recipe his grandmother had taught him, Fortescue told them. Teddy was wide eyed at the cold of the cream when he took his first mouthful, but then decided that he loved it and was soon gaping for more, much to the delight of Florean. He refused to accept payment when Andromeda offered it.

“No, no.” He said as he handed her a tall Knicker Bocker glory. “These are my treat, I insist, to celebrate my return and for Harry and Ginny.”

Andromeda and Ginny stayed with Teddy while Harry went to the counter to talk with Florean who nodded then Harry came back to join them smiling, as they tucked in to the ice creams. A few minutes later Florean called Harry over and handed him a small box that Harry put in his pocket then gave the ice cream maker some money. 

When Harry returned Ginny questioned him. “I thought he didn’t want paying?”

“He didn’t, still doesn't, that was for something else that I spotted in a shop window earlier, while you two were looking at the robes in Madam Malkin's shop front.”

“What is it?” Ginny was even more intrigued.

“Not telling you, not until your birthday my love.” Harry teased. “That's why I asked Fortescue if he would go and collect it for me, so you didn't see it, it wouldn't do to spoil the surprise before the day itself.”

“But, that’s weeks away yet Harry that’s so not fair.” She pouted, but had a twinkle in her eye.

Andromeda laughed “Don’t give in to her Harry, you are right it would spoil the surprise.”

Ginny kept trying to trick Harry, half heartedly, into telling her what it was Florean had collected for him, while they shopped for a present for Teddy’s naming ceremony. Andromeda advised them a miniature wand was traditional from Godparents and although they saw a few in various shops, non seemed quite right. Until eventually they found the perfect one, made of rose wood with a silver handle in Ollivander’s, who wrapped it for them. It was only decorative, but somehow it felt right for Teddy.

Shopping done they returned to Grimmauld Place, from where Andromeda and her grandson would return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes.   
> For those unfamiliar with the phrase, describing someone as “puddled” as Mr. Creevey did in this chapter is to say he considers them daft or behaving in a silly way. In this context it is used in some areas of the UK like slang, but not all.
> 
> Also, in a railway (rail road) context Points are a piece of track used to divert a train from one track to another and are called “Switches” in the U.S.A. I understand.


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's naming day, Harry's Birthday, a double celebration. A fabulous chance for everyone to have fun. Then Aunt Muriel decides it's the perfect day to have a “quiet" word with Harry and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 13  
Birthday surprises.

For the first few weeks of the summer, they had enjoyed a relaxing time in each others company based at Grimmauld place, although of course they did not spend all their time in isolation. Ginny’s parents had brought some of her things from the Burrow round while they had been at Hogwarts, so they had spent a happy morning the day after Percy moved out, unpacking the boxes and arranging some of her ornaments. Her stuffed toys found pride of place on a chair in their bedroom, the dolls on the table next to it. The afternoon they had spent exploring the area around their home, discovering more about where they lived. The following day's and weeks were spent in a variety of ways, depending on the weather and how the mood took them.

They had occasionally visited the Burrow, of course, where they discovered that Ron was astonished that Ginny’s room had become Ginny and Harry’s room. The name plate on the door had even been altered to include Harry's name by the time of their second visit, which was just after Ron and Hermione had been to Grimmauld place for their promised stay. Mrs. Weasley had admitted she enjoyed Kreacher taking over care of the family, though just for the odd days when the couple stayed. She had even, reluctantly, accepted that Harry and Ginny had rejected her plan and produced their own with little more than a word of complaint. Although only after they had assured her that hers had been what had motivated them into preparing their own in readiness. Each time they visited the Burrow, they seemed to come home with more of Ginny’s belongings, along with any items Mrs. Weasley thought might be useful for them in their new home. 

Ron and Hermione's first stay of the summer with them had been a holiday for their friends, the four had used the week to visit some Muggle attractions in the south east of England, ignoring the ones in the capital on this occasion. Ron even managed to get through the week without bursting into Harry and Ginny's Rooms even once. 

Ron was spending most of the summer working at the joke shop on Diagon Alley, whilst George was preparing a new branch at Hogsmeade in the old Zonko's store. Zonko's had closed prior to the troubles, the owner, wishing to retire, saw the opportunity when the twins had opened their store, to such acclaim. Fred and George had been approached by the owner after they had been trading for about six months, but that had been delayed by the ministry take over. As soon as he had seen the work preparing Weasley's for reopening in May, the owner of Zonko's had approached George, he had negotiated and sold the business including all the shops to George, except the one in Diagon alley, which was leased by him from its owner. The twins had always planned to expand Weasley's to other locations, so it made sense to George and was good business to buy out their main competitor, with an eye to the future, so that was what he had done. Zonko's production had been based above the Diagon Alley shop, which was not included in the deal, but that didn't matter, he would continue to use space he had with Fred at their own shop in any case, but he did get all the stock and raw materials, which he was putting to good use. Now, with Fred gone and a recovering community, it seemed a good time to develop the business and expand, perhaps quicker than expected, but business was growing so it would not be recklessly. So George had begun preparations, with a view to opening the new shop on or before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the new school year. Once that was done, he would look at the large barn like building that was behind it, although it looked like a traditional building, inside it was huge and had been used by Zonko's owner as a store, not just for the business, but also his collection of horse drawn vehicles, which he had no sold on. George had not yet decided what he would do with it, or the flat that was above this shop too. They could wait before he made a decision, at least until he knew how well business would recover, signs were good as Diagon Alley continued get busier.

Harry and Ginny saw quite a lot of her youngest brother, on their quite frequent visits to Diagon Alley, for ice cream and to shop, they always called in to the shop for a catchup when ever they were in the Alley. They had now bought quite a few ornaments and pictures more to Harry's taste, to go with those that Ginny already had, he had found a few things in a muggle junk shop not far from their home that fitted in well with the house. As a result the house was fast becoming even more like their home than just a place to stay, as the personal touches were added. They knew that as the years passed they would gather more, so were in no hurry, but enjoyed adding things even so.

Their visits to the alley always caused a stir amongst other shoppers, who were often glad of a distraction from their shopping, many gawping on catching sight of the couple or even, on a couple of occasions, over eager middle aged women tried to drag Harry away with them. Luckily with the escort, provided by Tom, they were prevented from getting far with that. Amazingly although their visits were still deemed newsworthy by the Prophet, they failed to get many pictures of them and none that were particularly clear and could have been anybody. The Editor was now growing desperate for pictures of the couple and had started posting a photographer near the entrance of the street to try to get pictures of the couple as they arrived. It must have been a dull job sitting in wait just in case they arrived, especially on the days that they did not go. Tom, the barman of The Leaky Cauldron, would usually know where the photographer was hiding and a few of his regulars would help the couple avoid him on their way into the alley. Even so hardly a day went by without a new blurred, obstructed or very distant picture of the couple appearing in the pages. The paper concluding, correctly if he had but, known it, that they were spending this part of the summer in London, knowing her brother was at the shop each day, they assumed he was acting as chaperone for Ginny whilst she was away from home. 

The photographer once tried to follow them as they walked home, but Harry spotted him and they turned down a side street, where they covered themselves with his invisibility cloak in order to avoid him and get home without him discovering even the street they lived in. After that incident, they either Flooed or Apparated to the pub direct, but they missed their walk through the streets of London, looking at those shops, so they decided that at least one day a week they would visit different places in Muggle London.

Neither of them had spent much time in the Muggle City, so they both enjoyed the time exploring it. At first, it was simply visiting shops, including those on Oxford street and Tottenham Court road, the markets they came across fascinated them with the mix of goods on the stalls. They of course visited the famous stores in the city, then played tourist even more, enjoying an open top bus tour round the landmarks and a boat trip on the Thames. They enjoyed visits to some of the museums, spending an entire day in the Science Museum, which fascinated them both though they debated the wisdom of bringing Ginny's father here, they both doubted they would get him out again. Another day was spent in the British Museum and another in the Natural History Museum. Then they discovered a number of small museums which they visited as well as some of the well known sites. They thoroughly enjoyed the antic's of some of the ghosts they met in the west end, but the tower of London was understandably not as frivolous, although fascinating despite the suffering it had housed. A tour of the Houses of Parliament had led to them making some interesting comparisons between how the Muggle government operated and the way the Ministry did, or could in the future, they recognised that lessons could be learnt in both directions. 

They even took in a couple of west end shows and went to the cinema, both experiences neither had ever had before, but certainly would enjoy again. They had also discovered the joys of dining out on these trips, they had discovered a wonderful little jazz restaurant near the south bank, behind the festival hall, built into some railway arches which was a favourite, to which they returned several times, the staff there beginning to recognise them as regulars after a while. 

As well as enjoying Muggle London, they visited Andromeda and Teddy regularly, he always cheered them up greatly and was growing fast it seemed to Harry. Andromeda was always pleased to see them, she was rapidly becoming more like another mum for the couple than simply a friend, which Harry especially enjoyed. They were all three looking forward to the naming ceremony, which would take place at the cottage. Andromeda had been keen for them to be involved in organising it, although there was not really much to do, even so it helped the couple feel at ease with their role in it. It would be the first naming ceremony of any child after the war, a lot of family and friends as well as others from the community would be attending.

They had also been for dinner at Percy and Audrey’s flat a couple of times. Now the furniture Audrey had chosen was in place, the flat was very comfortable and suited the pair perfectly. Both couples occasionally went out to the theatre, or even just sight seeing together as time allowed from the older couple's work.

Those first few weeks had been an enjoyable journey of discovery, almost an idyll after the battle and its immediate aftermath. It enabled the two of them to grow together, at their own pace. They grew more comfortable with each other, as they let their love guide them. They had spent most of the time together, although the short occasions that they spent apart were certainly not uncomfortable, they were more at ease when with each other than apart. Of course, they had their disagreements, Harry learnt it was not necessarily a bad thing though and Ginny did not expect him to simply quietly accept her view without a word as he had been used to. In fact that had caused their first big row, she felt him automatically giving up even though he disagreed, then he felt her disappointment at him, which made his feelings worse. They had argued about him giving up too easily, but ended up agreeing that if she thought he was, then she would simply ask for his opinion, rather than feel like she had bullied him like the Dursley's had. He was improving on that front, but it was not easy for him.

About a week before Harry’s birthday, they received some surprise callers. Neville had arranged to visit on his day off to bring them some plants, but arrived with Luna and Luna’s Father. Neville had brought quite a collection of plants for the house, as he had promised on his previous visit and they asked him to look in the garden to give them some advice. He, Ginny and Luna had great fun placing the plants he had brought in the best places around house, then to look in the garden. Xenophilius sat nervously with Harry in the sitting room while the others saw to the plants, it was a little awkward.

“Are you going to revive the Quibbler soon Mr. Lovegood?” Harry asked trying to start conversation.

“What? Oh! I’m not sure yet Mr. Potter, perhaps.” The man said, startled.

Harry nodded and after a moment, tried to spark conversation again.“It’s good to see Luna and Neville together.”

“Hmm yes, he is a decent sort, my Luna’s happy, that’s important to me.”

Silence again while Harry tried to think of more to say.

“So, have you managed to repair your house yet?” He ventured.

“Ah yes er. The house, yes, yes, it is restored Mr. Potter, yes this is awkward really, perhaps I ought not to have come, but Luna insisted, yes, err.”

Mr. Lovegood was becoming more and more uncomfortable, despite Harry's efforts to set him at his ease. The last time the man had been in Harry’s direct company had been during the trio's quest. Mr Lovegood had tried to rescue Luna from the death eaters by betraying Harry, he had been desperate to save his daughter at the time. As a result his house had been partly demolished when Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped. Apart from that they had only been in the same room as each other in the Leaky Cauldron on the day of the awards. Harry wondered if that was the problem, so decided to deal with it head on.

“Mr. Lovegood, you do know that I don’t blame you in the slightest for trying to save Luna at our expense that day, don’t you?” Harry told him.

“Yes, well that may be so, but I do blame myself, I am ashamed of what I did. You and Luna stuck by your principals Mr. Potter, you two and your friends acted where I just spouted support and offered no help when you asked. I will never forgive myself for believing that by betraying you, I could save my Luna, they would never have let her go, I should have known that. I am truly sorry for what I tried to do to you and don’t know how you can bare to be in the same room as such a treacherous old fool as myself.” 

“Mr. Lovegood not only were you petrified of losing Luna, which I can completely understand, but you don't seem to know that, in fact, you helped us greatly. I shouldn't really tell you, or anyone else for that matter, about this, it is not known by many, but seeing as it was you who guided us to understanding them, I want to tell you that the Hallows really existed.”

Mr Lovegood looked up wide eyed. “You mean?” He pointed to Harry, looking excited.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yes, I had them all, although not together at the same time you understand, but we did have them all, in fact I used them all during and immediately after the battle.”

“You can't mean they were present at Hogwarts that day, but if he had got hold of them? He was bad enough without the Hallows, if he had got them from you, well it is unimaginable what he could have done.”

“Voldemort only ever had possession of the Elder wand, but it didn’t really belong to him.” Harry said. “He believed it had allegiance to him, after he killed Severus Snape, believing that he had then killed the owner of the wand, but Snape never owned it, Voldemort believed that he did though

Mr. Lovegood looked up alarmed for a moment each time Harry had mentioned Tom Riddles pseudonym, then calmed when Harry rolled his eyes and added. “Now he's gone for good, I think it is safe to say his fictitious name, really you know.”

The man thought for a moment then nodded. “Yes, I expect so, old habits you know. So Vvvvvv.....” Mr. Lovegood stuttered, trying to say the name.

Harry smiled. “Try Tom Riddle, if it's easier.” He assured.

Mr. Lovegood nodded. “So Tom Riddle had the elder wand, he should have been practically invincible with it shouldn't he?”

“He certainly believed it made him invincible, all powerful, but it couldn't bond with him as it would with who it truly belonged to, because without knowing it I had defeated its rightful owner, the day we rescued Luna. I only realised that when I discovered the chain of owners, which told me that I owned the elder wand through defeating its previous owner, who never actually physically possessed it, I don't think he realises he owned it to this day to be honest. What you told us, the legend, it gave me the information I needed about how to find the Hallows and when to use them to best effect. Because of what you told me, I knew I could use the stone, which I had with me at your house, though I didn't know that then, to give me the strength I needed when I had to give myself to him. The cloak, which I inherited, to conceal myself when I needed to protect others and the wand to repair my own after I had defeated Riddle.” Harry replied.

“It's true then, you really had never heard of them before I told you, even though Dumbledore was a seeker too, he never passed on the knowledge. You had never read the books, or heard the legend?” 

“Nope, never did, I grew up with Muggles remember and much as I admired him, Dumbledore did have a knack of only revealing what he judged was necessary and nothing more. I think he believed it all added to the adventure, but bluntly there are times when I wish he had been a bit more open. He left a clue, hoping I would follow it, but no he didn't even mention them to me. In fact, if I hadn't seen the symbol you were wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, we would never have guessed the clue he left and come to see you. So I am grateful that you took the time to tell us about them, you provided more than a piece in the puzzle in the end. You also showed me your Diadem, which meant I knew what object of Ravenclaw’s to look for to help defeat him before the battle itself. You were more than helpful to me sir, without what you told us that day, we might still be trying to defeat Voldemort now, at least I would not have had the best chance against him and hundreds more could have died as a result. Actually, it is more than fair to say that you played an important part in enabling the end of Voldemort, I am truly very grateful, for all the help you gave us.”

Mr. Lovegood looked up shocked “But, I betrayed you to them?”

“Yes, but not through your own choice and for the best of reasons, your daughter, she really is a unique person who taught me how to think about things from a different direction, though I don't know if she knows that. Having grown up without parents, I can't bring myself to condemn you for doing everything you could to try to save your only family. The Hallows can never be reunited now, I’ve seen to that, but you and Luna are reunited and that’s more important in the long run. You helped make that happen and you gained new friends, like Mr. Ollivander and I hope including me. I admire you for having the courage to help us despite your fear, sir. By the way, personally I think we need the Quibbler back in publication and you need it as well. It may not be everyone’s taste and have theories that seem out there at times, but that is what people thought of the notion of the Hallow’s, yet they existed. I must ask that you don't tell others what I have told you about the Hallows though, keep it between us please, especially if you do restart your magazine. I think your publication is needed though, we need something that challenges accepted perceptions and you did that through the Quibbler.” Harry finished.

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, you are generous and if I may say, you appear to have a wisdom beyond your years. I am proud that you have confided in me, especially after what I did. Do not worry I shall keep it between us, I owe you that much at the very least. I shall willingly give you an oath to that effect, if you so wish” He offered.

“That will not be necessary, Mr. Lovegood, your word is enough for me. One thing you can do though, please call me Harry, you are a friend after all.” 

The man smiled at last. “Thank you, Harry, I will and please I am Xenophilius, or Xeno if you would. However I do need to tell you something else. I was not sure whether to tell you or not before, for fear you would not believe me after what happened, I was going to speak with the Ministry as well, but again I feared I would not be taken seriously. Now I know that it is you I must tell, I have to warn you of something Harry, even Luna knows nothing of this. I have been approached previously to restart the Quibbler, only a couple of weeks ago in fact. They did not say who they represented, but they mentioned a new leader, a woman who is out for revenge. They wanted me restart my magazine, offering a large amount of money to do so. I was told that they needed it running, specifically in order to promote the notion that you are completely to blame for the deaths at the battle. It was the main reason I was reluctant to relaunch it, in case they saw it as my acceptance of their ideals and editorial control. This was another reason for my nervousness, I turned them down of course what they say flies in the face of any logic and I did not wish to cause you any more pain than I believed I had already. I told them to go away, they were not pleased to say the least.”

“Mr. Lovegood, do you mind if I tell the Minister about this?” Harry asked. “I think he should know about any group attempting this kind of manipulation, it could be an attempt to destabilise our society before we have a chance to recover.”

“If you think so Harry, I will talk to him. I have heard that the new Minister is an honourable man, so I should be pleased to speak with him, even give him the memory of the meeting if it would be useful.”

Harry contacted Kingsley, who came straight away to collect Mr. Lovegood. Luna, Neville and Ginny returned to the room just as Kingsley and Mr. Lovegood were leaving. Harry thanked Xenophilius for his help, then turned to tell Luna what her father had told him, he assured her that he would be back soon and she was more than welcome to wait with them here. Reassured, she agreed that waiting here would be for the better, besides she was happy to spend time with her friends. 

They ate lunch while they waited for his return, which he did shortly after the meal, he was very cheerful and thanked Harry for trusting him. They didn't stay much longer, but before leaving Xeno assured Harry the Quibbler would be restarting, soon. He was beaming, as he left with his daughter and Neville.

“What do you think Harry, he’s not exactly known for his complete grip on reality is he?” Asked Ginny as they waved to them from the doorway.

“No he isn't, but that might be why they went to him in the first place. There is usually some basis in fact for what he writes, it’s just exaggerated and woven with myth as well. That said he also has a knack of seeing what others don't and he didn't have to warn me. I believe that he believes what he said and he was providing a memory of the meeting to the Ministry, but unless Kingsley tells us otherwise, I think, my love, we are just going to have to get on with things as normal, just wait and see. Anyway, it’s something to tell Ron and Hermione when they arrive again tonight isn’t it?” He smiled.

Ron and Hermione had indeed been intrigued by what Mr. Lovegood had told Harry. They had arrived to spend the week up to Harry’s birthday and the naming with them this time. They also planned to explore Muggle London, having heard what Harry and Ginny had discovered. Hermione was deep in thought, but could not come up with anything new from what they had been told, so the matter was put to the back of their minds as they set about enjoying themselves. Ron and Hermione spent most of the week touring Muggle London, visiting the museums, galleries and tourist attractions, in much the same way Harry and Ginny had done in a more leisurely fashion. Their evenings were spent either at the Cauldron or watching Muggle films at one of the cinemas in the city, they also visited their hosts favourite restaurant. 

Harry and Ginny had continued their leisurely life visiting friends and family or simply spending time together while their friends explored the City. As a result the couples only really saw each other on the day they all went into London together, at meal times or late in the evening.

On his birthday, Harry and Ginny were woken by Kreacher, who brought in a tray with two full English breakfasts for them to eat in bed. He produced two very short legged tables, which he set over their legs as they sat up in the bed, adjusting the covers as they did. He placed the plates of food on the tables, they were just tucking in and Kreacher was pouring two mugs of tea for them, when they heard Ron and Hermione at the door.

“Harry Ginny can we come in, or are you two in the bath again?” Ron called.

“At least he asked this time.” Harry grinned.

“First time for everything.” Ginny responded.

Kreacher lifted Ginny's tray for her as she pulled the sheet up to better cover herself and giggling called. “Come in and join us, the waters lovely.” While the Elf set the tray back, then with a pop disappeared.

There was palpable hesitation on the other side of the door, then Hermione’s voice. “Well go on then Ron, she’s kidding.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ron asked.

“Because, one we can hear them well and they can hear us, the bath is in their bathroom, not in the bedroom so too far for us to hear them through the door so clearly. Not only that, but if you think for just a moment, there is no way on earth Ginny would ask you, her brother, to join her in the bath.”

“Why not, we shared baths when we were young?” Ron asked indignantly.

Ginny was laughing at her brothers complete suspension of common sense at this point, only made worse as they heard Hermione, in a sweet tone, ask. “Oh, well, in that case why don't you go in and join her then?”

“Don't be silly Hermione, that was when we were five or six not now.” Ron protested.

“Precisely Ron, now open the bloody door and get in there.” Hermione yelled.

Ron slowly, cautiously opened the door and carefully poked his head round it, looking into the room gingerly. Seeing they were still in bed, covered up so they looked decent, he flung the door open and rushed in bellowing “Happy birthday Harry.”

Hermione followed him more sedately, carrying a present. “Happy birthday.” She smiled, sitting on the bed and handing him the gift.

Harry opened it, it was a model dragon, which turned its head round and occasionally breathed out a small jet of flame. “Thanks you two.” He grinned and placed it on the bedside table.

Ginny leant over and kissed Harry. “Do you want your present from me now darling?” She said seductively.

Hermione smiled as Ron, who had been eyeing the breakfasts, was suddenly distracted and hurriedly said. “Er, ok, I think we’d better get going.”

Ginny shot him a cheeky look. “It’s nothing an innocent like you shouldn’t see, brother dear, I shan't corrupt you.” She teased then turned, careful to remain covered, opened the drawer in her bedside table and took out a neatly wrapped parcel, which she handed to Harry. “I know you wanted these, it was not easy, but I hope they are all right.” She said, handing him the wrapped gift.

He carefully opened it, inside were two pictures in frames, one a copy of Dumbledore's portrait that hung in the headmasters office, the other was of Snape. “Thank you my love.” He said quietly and kissed her.

“Minerva helped me to get them.” She told him, “I get the idea that she completely understood why you wanted the one of Snape as well.”

He took her in his arms and kissed her again.

“Where do you want them putting, Harry?” Hermione asked gently, once the couple separated again.

“On the sideboard I think, we'll put Sirius, Remus and Tonks there now too, keep them all together.” He replied thoughtfully, then grinned. “I am sure Snape and Severus will love that.”

Hermione picked them and the dragon up. “I’ll put them there for you, we’re on our way down there.” 

“I think once we have finished breakfast, we shall go and have a bath.” Grinned Ginny. “Oh and no Ronald, you are not joining us, I enjoy them far more with Harry than I ever did with you, it was so good when mum decided we were both too old to share them.”

Ron turned red with embarrassment and started leaving the room. “Too much information.” He called laughing as he went out of the door, Hermione following him also laughing.

Much later, when Harry and Ginny finally went downstairs and into the sitting room, they saw that Hermione had grouped the four pictures together on the side board, the One of the D.A. Was now on its own, but still prominent. The post had arrived and there was a small pile of parcels on the table in front of the fireplace, waiting for him. Harry frustrated Ron by opening each one very carefully, rather than ripping the paper off. Harry was still amazed that he even got presents, he had not had any for so many birthdays while growing up, so he savoured every moment of opening them, each one special to him. He received a large box of Weasley’s latest products from George, some of which were adaptations from the Zonko's range. The last time he had visited the shop, George had added the brand to products that were unique to that name as a classic range, a move that had pleased many of the fans of that company. 

Neville and Luna sent a plant care book and a copy of the first, revived Quibbler, which was not due to hit the stands for another two days. It was dedicated to Harry and to those who had fought for their freedom, it had included articles on a number of those who had been there, both survivors and dead. It being the Quibbler it of course had other reports, the latest searches for beasts that may or may not exist, as well as good practical advice on dealing with loss and grief. 

Percy and Audrey sent an Auror training manual, Mr. and Mrs Weasley a large polished wood radio to replace the small one they had found in one of the rooms and had been using. They also sent him a new broom care kit, they knew he had need of one. Hagrid sent a wooden carving, which he had made, it depicted Ginny with Buckbeak. Lee had sent a recording of the interview for them, preserved in a crystal, it played when they tapped it with their wand. Andromeda and Teddy had sent a large box of Honeydukes sweets and a new picture of Teddy. While Harry opened the presents, Ginny arranged the cards around the room.

There were two presents left and to Harry’s surprise, he found they were from the Dursley’s. The first, a luminous plastic Grunnings company key ring, was from his Aunt and Uncle. The second was from Dudley, there was even a card on this one, which Harry opened first. Inside there was a note from his cousin, obviously written without his parents knowledge.

“Dear Harry, I know mum and dad are sending the usual crappy present, well only usual since we were eleven I guess, since they didn't ruddy bother before then, but I hope what's in this makes up a little for the one I ate in that hut back then. Many thanks for the Quill set that you sent me for my birthday, it is more than I deserve, I think they are great, even if Dad doesn’t, I am using one of them to write this, there is quite a knack isn't there. I think Tiberius knew I was writing this by the way, he's just turned up here, to collect it. I was going to speak with Mrs. Figg about getting this to you, but it would seem that, that problem is now resolved. Anyway, I hope you have a great Birthday and celebration of little Teddy's naming, you two will make great Godparents. I'm really sorry I couldn’t ask you to my birthday dinner, I argued with dad for days to let you come, but the flabby fool refused point blank to let you. I was dying to see his face when he saw you with Ginny for one thing. He is still trying to pretend what he heard about you during those months in hiding is nonsense, mum and I know better, but we are both trying to keep the peace at the moment. As I say, have a great birthday, can't believe we are both eighteen, we must go down the pub together sometime soon, that will cause a stir if we go round here. About time that happened perhaps, how about it then, after all we are cousins, maybe its about time we did something together we can both enjoy. Anyway hope you and Ginny are well. See you soon, with luck. Dudley.”

Harry opened the parcel, there was a large birthday cake and a boxed pen set engraved with his name, Harry smiled when he saw it.

Kreacher entered the room carrying a crate of Butterbeer. “Happy birthday Master I thought these might be useful tonight.” He croaked.

Harry laughed. “Thank you Kreacher, good thinking, I’m sure they will be especially when Bill, Fleur, George and the others get here later.”

Bill and Fleur arrived a few minutes later, they had said they would call on their way to the naming ceremony to drop off Harry's gift, they would all be going on to Andromeda’s together.

“Happy birthday, Harry.” Bill grinned as Fleur kissed Harry on both cheeks. “One of these is from Charlie, he’ll be here for Ginny's coming of age, but couldn’t get here for the naming as well, so he sent this ahead for you.”

Bill passed Harry the gifts as they sat down and Kreacher brought them a drink. Charlie had sent a dragon skin coat, made from Hungarian Horntail hide, Harry grinned as he recognised the species, knowing the joke the dragon keeper was making. Bill and Fleur had found a picture of Dobby the house elf who had died saving Harry and was buried at their home, shell cottage. He silently stood and placed it between the pictures of Dumbledore and Snape, before turning back to the couple. “Thanks so much you two, that’s really special. How on earth did you get it?” Harry’s voice was breaking with emotion.

Ginny went over and put an arm round him, while Bill replied. “We got Ron to ask Dennis Creevey if they had one, he got it for us. It seems Colin managed to take the picture of quite a few of the elves at Hogwarts, but Dobby was the only one who actually posed for him, he was quite enthusiastic about doing so apparently, even wanted to see how the camera worked.”

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, comforting him as he broke down in tears, finally he let that bit of grief go, the others, each one his friend, came over to offer comfort to him while he needed it as well.

If it had a voice, the darkness that was trying to invade him would have howled loud and long as it was knocked back a little further from the plum it so desired, but it had no voice in this realm at least. This was another set back, yet it was far from expulsion, it still had a good hold on this one, it would simply edge back, taking longer than it had hoped at this rate.

They left for the naming ceremony an hour later, Harry having apologised for breaking down in such a way, they all assured him it was fine and it didn’t matter. Harry and Ginny were in their formal robes as godparents, the others were simply in smart robes. They Flooed to Andromeda’s house where, as Harry stumbled and Ginny emerged they were greeted with a chorus of happy birthday. Harry thanked everyone for the presents, as Teddy held his arms up to Ginny, wanting to be picked up and carried out to the garden where there was a small Marquee. That was where the ceremony would be held and the food served afterwards. One end of the Marquee, nearest the front of the house, was closed off. A small platform had been erected there and several rows of chairs faced it, this was where the short ceremony would take place. Behind the seats the walls of the tent had been removed, except along the wall of the house where a table held the buffet meal that they would have afterwards. The open sides allowed access to the garden, where tables and chairs were set out, as well as under the canvass roof for those who preferred to stay to sit in the shade. 

It was a beautiful summers day, only a few white cotton wool like clouds drifted gently over the rich blue sky, reflecting in the pond where insects and dragon flies were busy over the water. The garden was rich with flora, providing nectar for the bees and butterflies that were enjoying the feast the blooms provided, creating an underlying hum bass line to the melodic trills of the bird song in the air. The beds of flowers and shrubs, rockery and pond each drawn together by a well kept lawn. A gravel path wove its way down the length of the garden to a small green house set in the vegetable patch at the far end where a small, neatly clipped, privet hedge marked the boundary with the cattle grazed meadows beyond.

There were already a number of people there, but more were arriving, on foot, by Floo and by Apparition to a point near the pond, a few were even arriving by Portkey to the opposite side of the water. The very last person to arrive was Ron’s great Aunt Muriel, dressed in her finery, giving every appearance of being a grand old lady used to getting her own way as of right and of course ensuring attention was diverted onto her. All conversation stopped as she made her entrance and looked round the Marquee.

“Well are we naming the poor little orphan today or not?” She said sharply, then turned to her family. “Good to see you Molly, Arthur. Ronald you could have worn better shoes with those robes, Bill take that ridiculous earring out this instant, George I give up with you and that monstrosity of a shop you choose to blight a respectable street with, Ginevra I take it that, that is Harry Potter with you? So an event he decided to show his face at, at least he could turn up to this, which is more than he did to your brothers wedding. I will be having a word with you both later, it is time you heard some home truths about our hero here, beyond the self glorification he seems to be allowed to spout.”

“Now Aunt come on, this is a celebration, don’t spoil it.” Molly said, as she guided her Aunt to a chair.

“Molly, at my age I haven’t much time left to say what I like and I am past worrying about whether, or not people like what I say, so I’m not going to hold back, no matter what you say.”

Aunt Muriel sat down and everyone assembled for the ceremony. The Wizard who had helped with the elder wand was officiating and beckoned Harry, Andromeda and Ginny still carrying Teddy forward, onto the platform.

“I might have guessed Potter would get in the spotlight, everyone thinking the sun shines out of his backside. Bad enough cow towing to him, letting him do whatever he wants, like carrying coffins with the deceased's brothers, but what is Ginevra doing up there, she’s not the mother and someone forgot to tell me, is she?” Aunt Muriel said loudly.

“No Aunt, she and Harry are the godparents.” Said Molly

Aunt Muriel muttered something about sentimental nonsense. 

The officiating wizard looked to the ceiling and muttered. “She never changes, always has to be centre of attention, worse than a child.” Then without pause began the ceremony, as if nothing had happened. “Ladies and Gentlemen a warm welcome on behalf of Andromeda, Harry Ginny and of course young Teddy, to this naming ceremony. This is a happy occasion, when we officially welcome the child of a witch and wizard to our community, give the child a name and offer the parent’s our support. However, due to the untimely death of his parents, on this occasion we are offering the child’s grandparent our support in the upbringing of the child. So let us begin, Andromeda will you name this child please.”

“Edward Remus Lupin, Commonly known as Teddy” Andromeda said.

“The child is so named.” The wizard touched Teddy on the head with his wand, which Teddy tried to grab. “Who are to be the godparents of Teddy?”

Harry and Ginny replied “We are.”

“Do you Harry and Ginevra vow to help and support Andromeda to the best of your ability, as she raises her Grandson?”

“We vow so to do.” The couple responded.

“Do you vow to help and support Teddy, help to guide him and teach him, encourage him in his abilities and to guide him to adulthood to the best of your ability?”

“We vow so to do.”

The wizard tapped them both on the head, in turn, with his wand. “I join you to Teddy and his grandmother.” He tapped Andromeda on the head then Teddy again.

A golden thread of light spread from Teddy to Andromeda then Harry and Ginny and back to Teddy then another spread from Teddy to Harry.

“You are forever linked, as a network of support for Teddy and for each other.” The wizard finished with a wave of his wand the lines rose and formed a star above them, that hung in the air for a moment before it faded.

“Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy, welcome to your world.” The wizard said, to loud applause.

The buffet was superb and served as soon as the ceremony was over, the guests spreading out round the tables, both inside and outside the Marquee, to eat and drink. Andromeda, Ginny and Harry walked round the guests with Teddy, who was enjoying all the attention he was getting thoroughly, he responded to all by giving them a beaming smile. Any gifts people had brought for him were placed on a table ready to be opened later, except for the miniature wand from his godparents, which was proudly on display. They were joined by Molly as they neared Aunt Muriel, who was sitting imperiously on her own at a table. Harry and Ginny had both noticed she had been watching their every move, a grim look on her face. 

Muriel had deliberately sat at a table on her own, no one joined her after her earlier performance, not that she would have allowed them to remain if they had sat with her, so she had watched as the child was paraded round, determined she would be obeyed by her family. They reached the table where Muriel was sat waiting, Andromeda put a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “You two I’m not far away don’t worry and don't let her get away with anything.” She took Teddy, as they sat down.

“Molly, I could do with a drink, please.” Said Muriel imperiously.

Molly looked round.“George could you fetch a drink for Aunt Muriel please,” She called, then turned back to her Aunt. “I’m not going anywhere Aunt, not without these two.”

Muriel glowered threateningly at Molly, an expression that had always served her well in getting rid of those she did not want around, it was not working this time, it seemed Molly had learned how to be as stubborn as she was. Not that that worried her, she had many more years of being used to getting her own way and that was not about to change. Potter was of little consequence to her, except in the harm he had caused her family and even if her Parents would not do it, she would convince Ginevra of the truth that she was better off without the weak willed boy. George brought a glass of wine and placed it in front of Muriel without a word. He glanced up at his mother, who thanked him, he nodded to both Harry and Ginny, conveying his support in the simple gesture and he walked away. 

Muriel didn't touch the glass, she had only wanted her niece out of the way, which clearly was not going to happen. She rolled her eyes, her niece had always been stubborn, where her offspring was concerned. “Very well, but I shall have my way in this Molly, I will not back down.” She turned to Harry and Ginny, giving a look she hoped would put them in their place as far as she was concerned.

She got no reaction from them, she had expected her great niece to back down immediately, maybe even this boy, given what she had heard of his up bringing from Molly, he should be easy to intimidate. Both sat impassively, determined, but certainly no reaction to her glare, very well then, they would listen to her instead. 

“Now you two, I have heared all sorts of things about you both, only confirmed in that silly interview you gave. Potter you might be famous, but you are a fool who isn’t bothered about anyone, save yourself just like the high and mighty idiot Dumbledore. I am not taken in by fame boy and you appear to have very little else to offer, As far as I can see you do not give two hoots for my family, although they seem to have been taken in by you and believe you care about them. In truth, you didn’t even turn up to William and that French girl's wedding last year, as I understand it you didn't even reply to the invitation, which demonstrates that you certainly are not actually bothered about this family never mind Ginevra. You had your chance with her, only to abandoned her to go gallivanting off dragging Ron and that Muggle born girl he seems attached to, off with you on a fools errand at the first sign of trouble, leaving Ginevra weeping, in danger because of you and your egotistical behaviour.” She turned to face Ginny. “You Ginevra, he dumped you and left you caring not a jot while he went off gallivanting goodness knows where and who he met and beguiled while he did it. Then when he comes back, you go running straight to him as soon as he clicks his fingers. You are a fool, he is clearly not bothered about you or your family, he drags your brother around the country on the word of that murderous crackpot Dumbledore, abandoning you. He thinks he has all the answers, just because the press fawn over him, he is a fool who knows nothing and he is using you. I don‘t know what power he has over you, nor how he has bewitched you, but just because he is a so called hero and you had a childish fantasy about marrying him when you were young is no reason to go all soppy over him now. Childish dreams are one thing, but this is real life my girl. You are putting yourself in real danger from him, it's known he has serious mental issues, it was in the Prophet a couple of years ago. According to them then he had all sorts of girls all over him, is that the sort of man you want? A womanising, violent lunatic? He has a horrible influence over you, he's arrogant, he has yet to find out what suffering is. Goodness knows he put you through enough, he is not worth it my girl.”

“Enough!” Snapped Mrs. Weasley, interrupting her Aunt, before she went any further. “You will stop this right now Aunt. Arthur and I know these two, better than you and they don’t need your approval, they have ours, which means this is none of your business. Harry has done more for this family than you obviously realise, including saving Ron, Arthur and Ginny’s lives, not that they are our only reasons for trusting him. You will leave these two alone, you know absolutely nothing about Harry, you only believe the rubbish Rita Skeeter feeds you in her articles and then only the ones that suit your own negative view of the world. You are incapable of opening your eyes and deciding for yourself.”

Muriel bristled, drawing in a long breath, noisily through her nostrils. “Molly, I will not be spoken to like that, especially not by you, you forget yourself. You are the one who hasn’t a clue what you are talking about, how on earth could this boy help you? Isn't it obvious that the only way he could have saved any lives is, if he created the threat in the first place. All he has done is put you and our family in danger, look at all the deaths he caused during the last year. This nonsense about him being the chosen one has gone to his head so far that he believes it, he thinks he can get away with anything. Well if you won‘t act for the good of your daughter, then I will” She turned back to Ginny and grabbed her arm firmly and shook it “I forbid you to see this boy again.” Still holding Ginny she turned on Harry. “And you boy will stay away from my Ginevra if you know whats good for you, I have seen your type before. Let that be an end of it.”

Ginny was glowering at Muriel with anger, but it was Harry who spoke first sensing his Girlfriends mood.

“Take your hands off her.” Harry was furious, he drew his wand Muriel looked shocked.

“You dare take your wand out to me boy.” She snarled, but she slackened her grip and Ginny pulled her arm free.

Harry put his wand away again, as soon as Ginny was free of her.“I dared take my wand out to Voldemort so why not someone who merely has a poisonous tongue like yours, touch any of us again like that and I shall act.” He said loudly. “Mrs. Weasley’s right, you have said enough, more than enough in fact. From what you have said so far, you clearly do not know enough to speak about me, or even Ginny for that matter. I was at Bills wedding, you thought I was Barney, remember him? So I have heard the half knowledge that you spouted then, about Dumbledore. I found out the truth from his brother, but you wouldn't want to know that. You wouldn‘t know the truth, if it was emblazoned on a dragon sat in front of you. Sadly It seems the events of the last few months have taught you nothing about trusting the Daily Prophet. You are unbelievably self centred, you accuse me of not caring, you only care about yourself and your misinformed opinions. Ginny knows all about where I was and what I have been doing, I owed her the explanation, not you nor anyone else, just Ginny outside those of us who lived it and the Ministry. I don’t have to justify myself to you and neither does Ginny, I certainly won‘t waste my breath. You think you know, but you know nothing and no matter what anyone says to you, you will never change from the bitter old crone you have become. You alienate everyone around you, including those closest to you and who would listen to you if you would stop interfering in their lives. Ginny and I are together like it or lump it, but don’t for a moment think your petty jealousy of seeing anyone dare to be actually happy against your wishes, will be able to come between us. We make our own decisions we don‘t live our lives for you. I don’t know what made you so bitter and twisted, but you are not going to make us the same as you are, a sad lonely person who can’t stand to see good in anything or anyone besides her self. I feel saddened by you, everyone here cares about you, but cannot stand the sight of you because you behave like this. Isn't it time you stopped and thought about that instead of trying to run everyone's life for them, for no other reason than your age?”

Harry had spoken with as much force as had Muriel, but did not regret a word he had said to her. He turned to Molly “I am truly sorry Mrs. Weasley, I know this is your Aunt and I apologise to you if I have spoken out of turn, but I will not allow her to treat the people I think of as my family like door mats any more. I won't stand for anyone treating you as I was treated, but I do sincerely apologise to you if what I have said has caused you problems as a result.” He said firmly, but not unkindly then turned to sternly face Murial once more. “I don't dislike you, I don't know you well enough for that, I do feel sorry for you though, one by one you are hurting the very people who would and do help you, simply because they care about you.”

Muriel stared at him then looked at Molly who simply said. “There is no need to apologise Harry dear, you haven't done or said anything wrong, I am in fact proud of you for standing up for my daughter and yourself.”

Muriel looked angrily at her niece, then turned back to Ginny “Now you see what he’s like, how nasty he is, saying those things to a poor old lady. Ginevra will you see the sense of what I say even if your Mother won't.”

Ginny looked at her Aunt, Harry nearly took cover under the table. He had never seen Ginny so angry, yes she looked wonderful as always to him, but he was convinced that she would scare a Hungarian Horntail in that moment. He could see Muriel had not noticed, he almost felt sorry for her, he put a hand on Ginny's which was gripping the table, it was then she started to speak. 

“Oh I see sense Aunt Muriel, I see more than you think and at last I am free to say it.” Ginny said softly then paused to calm herself down enough to gather her thoughts.

Muriel looked smug, still not noticing Ginny's demeanor and believing she had won. Smiling superciliously to Harry, she opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny stopped her.

“Harry is quite right, you are one of the most spiteful witches I have ever met. You have no idea about me or my family. You have made me wonder whether Harry made a mistake and should have gone after you instead of Voldemort. Your brand of manipulation is just as bad and just as evil just not as blatant. You make Rita Skeeter look like a paragon of virtue, and angel, in comparison to you. Harry and I are together because we want to be, I love him because I have got to know the man he is, not because of what people call him. Do you understand, not some hero or any other reason than he is simply the kindest and most generous wizard I have ever met. I have got to know him for who he really is, not what is in the papers. He is my man and nothing you can do will change that. I have loved him since before I met him and we are staying together, no matter what some witch who has never shown me or my family any kindness except when it suited her purpose, says. If you put as much effort into actually caring about people who cared about you, as you do criticising them then perhaps others would actually like you, rather than just invite you to things out of duty, now leave my boyfriend and I alone, or never mind Harry threatening you, I will hex you until you regret ever meeting me.” She finished angrily, then stood and calmly began to walk away from the table, all the guests watching open mouthed, Harry stood and followed her.

Muriel's face had grown steadily darker as Ginny spoke “That’s you out of my will Ginevra” Muriel shouted after them.

Ginny turned on the spot and laughed at her Aunt “You really think that bothers me Aunt, there is more to life than money. Like the life Harry and I have made and are continuing to make, with each other.” She called back angrily then with Harry at her side, she walked towards the pond.

“Well, Molly, I warned you about having too many children, that's the third of them out of my will, two of them living. When she comes to her senses, you may tell Ginevra that I meant it and after you agreeing with that boy, you are lucky I am not taking you out of it too.” Muriel said.

Molly looked at her Aunt, fury in her eyes.“Don't be so ridiculous, have you forgotten who he is, what families he is the heir of? Can't you see they don’t need your money Muriel? Even if they did, you have made the price too high, that goes for Arthur and I too, so while you are striking people from your will, cross us off it as well. You really are running out of heirs aren't you.” Molly stood and leant towards her Aunt until their noses almost touched, looking her straight in the eye. “You will unreservedly apologise to those two, before we do anything more for you again, it is time you realised you cannot control us any more than you can the Prewitts. At last someone else has had the gut‘s to stand up to you, as I should have done years ago. How ironic that the one who did, endured one of the most oppressive childhoods I have ever heard about, yet he still finds it in his heart to give his relatives a chance. That is the kind of man he is, he has the strength to forgive, but not be trodden on. I am glad that you have ensured that you can never walk all over us ever again, another thing for us thank Harry for. That boy is the best thing to happen to my family, since Ginny was born. Think about it Aunt, we are the only family you have that's bothered with you for years and you have just alienated us Aunty.” Molly hissed, turned and left Muriel alone.

“Well really, some people.” Said Muriel to her self because no one else was nearby or interested in her anyway.

Harry and Ginny were sat on the bench by the pond which he had nearly crashed into a year before, when escaping Voldemort with Hagrid. They seemed to end up here at any event Andromeda held, they had sat here together after the funeral of Teddy's parents as well. Harry had his arms around Ginny while she wept, releasing the pent up anger she felt.

“The evil old crone!” Ginny was still angry, though much less so than she had been. “How dare she!”

“It’s all right my love, she doesn’t matter. We don’t need her approval Ginny, we have the rest of your family and each other.” Harry consoled. 

“I know, but she just makes me so angry, has done for years the way she treats everyone, I guess all that pent up fury overflowed today, poor mum's had that to put up with all her life” Ginny dried her eyes and recovered herself a bit. “Well done Harry, it’s time someone told her, I am so proud you could do it.”

“You did well too and so did your Mum.” He said. “Did you see Muriel’s face when she realised you were talking about her?”

“Yes it was a picture wasn’t it.” Ginny smirked then sighed in relief. “Oh Harry, thank Merlin that’s over.”

Andromeda and Molly came over to join them.

“Well done you two.” Said Andromeda. “You stood up for yourselves well.”

Molly hugged them both. “I’m so proud of you both standing up to her, are you ok”

Ginny’s arm was bruised where her Great Aunt had gripped it, but Molly soon fixed that with a wave of her wand. 

“Teddy’s waiting for you, when you are ready.” Smiled Andromeda.

“We’ll be there in a minute. “Ginny said smiling. “ I am sorry we spoilt the party.”

Andromeda laughed. “You've done no such thing, everyone is admiring the way you handled it, they have all been too scared to say anything to her for years, now you have done what none of them dared to.”

Molly and Andromeda went back to the party while Harry and Ginny kissed, then followed.

George and Ron cheered as they came back, the other guests applauded and patted them on the back. Muriel was being left on her own as everyone assured Harry and Ginny they were right to stand up to her and told them what Molly had said to her after they had gone. Andromeda brought Teddy to Ginny who instantly cheered up and proudly showed off her godson. It was just like magic that the little boy worked, people instantly seemed to cheer up when he was there, but it was not a magic any wand could work, nor could it be taught at Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter.

Hermione and Ron went home two days after the naming ceremony and a memorable evening celebration of Harry's birthday with the younger generation of Weasleys. Much as they liked their friends and having them stay, Harry and Ginny enjoyed having the house to themselves again, they even explored the garden at the back, talking about how it could be improved for when Teddy was more active. They went for walks in the nearby park most days and spent the evenings relaxing on a sofa, listening to their new radio, the row with Muriel a distant memory.

Their Hogwarts letters arrived, including a request that Harry continue teaching for the year in addition to his studies. A request he readily accepted, wanting to build on the foundations he had put in place with his earlier classes. When writing his reply, he joked that perhaps this would break the supposed curse on the post. He had, in fact, been surprised how much he had enjoyed teaching.

The days rolled by uneventfully between Harry's birthday and Ginny's, the main party for them both had been moved to the same day as Ginny's seventeenth, to allow Charlie to be there. Close family and friends of the couple were to be there, despite Harry trying to ensure the focus would be on Ginny rather than him. The event was greatly anticipated, by those invited. Harry had invited Dudley, Ginny having insisted he should invite at least one person, sadly he would not be able to attend because of work and was very sorry to miss it. Harry was sorry too, he had hoped his cousin could be there, but was glad everyone else could be. Things were looking good for the couple, Harry was enjoying the cabinet meetings by Floo and looking forward to teaching again. Ginny was enjoying home making and looking forward to an anticipated peaceful year at Hogwarts, especially getting back on the Quidditch pitch. Life was good as they prepared for the coming celebration.

The day before Ginny’s birthday Harry treated her like a princess, arguing it was the day the two of them could celebrate for themselves. They went shopping in Diagon alley where she picked out some new clothes, pictures for the house and some ornaments. She looked at rings in the jewellers, trying to drop a hint, but Harry showed no interest, much to her annoyance. She cheered up again as they wandered the street though, they bought Owl treats for Tiberius, looked at the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies and had Ice cream at Fortescue’s, where Florean made a fuss over his “favourite customers”. 

Then they treated themselves to a new camera in Swiftshot’s with lots of film and accessories including a tripod, flash and a range of lenses to try. They lunched with George and Ron at the shop, where George showed them his latest inventions, after he had admired the camera, no doubt weighing up pranking potential as well.

“Hermione’s dad gave me the ideas for a lot of this stuff, very inventive mind for a dentist that man. No wonder dad and he get on so well.” George told them.

The Hogsmeade branch was opening in September and Ron would be managing the shop as well as continuing his studies, he would be in charge of some staff who would look after it during the week and spend weekends there.

In the afternoon they met Andromeda and Teddy and went to the Muggle shops in London, where Ginny found some more new clothes including a new slinky dress she decided she would wear for the party. They even found their way to a gigantic Muggle toy store where they got Teddy a giant teddy that was bigger than him. His eyes were wide as it was loaded in a bag for him. 

They arrived back at Grimmauld place tired, but very happy. They had, had a fantastic day. Teddy and Andromeda had gone home though, they would see them again the next day at the party. 

She hugged them both before she left. “Have a brilliant evening you two, enjoy yourselves, this is your time before all the fuss at the party tomorrow.”

Harry had asked Kreacher to prepare a special meal for the two of them, this was to be their private celebration before the festivities of the next day. The meal was superb, but it was already getting late when they had finished and moved arm in arm to the sitting room for coffee. They lay cuddling on one of the sofas listening to a Weird Sisters concert on the radio. It was almost midnight when Harry suggested they went up to bed. He put his arm round her as they walked up the stairs, he was tense and she sensed it.

“Are you all right Harry?” She asked, concerned.

“Oh, just excited about the party tomorrow love.” He said knowing she wouldn’t be convinced, he looked at his watch, nearly time.

“You expecting someone Harry?” She was feeling a bit worried.

“No my love, just checking it's still working, doesn't need winding up or anything.” He said, absently looking at it again.

What was going on? His watch worked through magic and never needed winding up Ginny was pondering, hardly noticing they had reached the door of their room. Harry opened it and let her in before him.

She entered almost in a dream, wondering what was wrong with Harry. Then noticed the room and had to look twice to take it in.

“Oh Harry it’s wonderful.” She forgot her worries about what Harry was up to as she looked round the room.

There were white flowers everywhere, red rose petals drifted slowly down from the ceiling, cupids and cherubs flew amongst the petals, playing Harps and Lyres as he led her over to the sofa and sat her down. He bent down and knelt on one knee as he glanced at the clock, Ginny looked too, it was a minute past midnight, it was her birthday, she was of age, she was seventeen.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley.” He said, drawing her from her thoughts, back to the here and now.

He was looking up at her brown eyes, she gazed back at him deep into those wonderful green eyes, he drew the small box she remembered seeing him get from Florean those weeks ago, out of his pocket and spoke again as he opened the box, still looking up at her, love and care obvious in his eyes. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

She looked at him as if she was dreaming, she had wanted this moment for so long, since before she had met him, she had dreamed of this since she had first heard his story, yearned for it since she had first seen him at Kings Cross when she was ten, it had been her deepest desire since learning his real story. She had long been hoping this moment would arrive and now it had, her dream had come true. Now she knew why he had been so tense, he must have planned this since they got back from Hogwarts, weeks ago. Her heart was pounding in her chest, tears were forming in her eyes, she had never been so happy, she knew the answer she would give. She realised she had been in her thoughts for over a minute and forcibly brought herself to back to the here and now again. He was waiting for her to answer patiently, she gazed into those wonderful, powerful, sparkling, hopeful green eyes, feeling she was looking deep into his soul, realising he was doing the same to her. She flung her arms around him and heard herself enthusiastically give the answer she had longed to say for so long.“Of course I will Harry James Potter, of course I will.”

They kissed long and hard, before finally she relaxed her grip enough for him to take her hand, he slipped the ring on to her left-hand ring finger; it fitted perfectly. They stood together, then sat on the sofa and kissed again, for a very long time as her tears of joy fell, the cherubs playing a new romantic tune as the couple embraced.

They eventually stopped kissing and she looked at him smiling. “I’m so glad you kept the surprise darling.” She said gently. “I hoped it would be this, but feared it wouldn't be.” She looked at the ring.

It was not too large or ostentatious, but perfect on her hand. Obviously goblin made, of pure white gold, the ring was set with an oval of diamonds, with an emerald in the centre the colour of Harry’s eyes, that sparkled in the fire light.“It’s beautiful.” She whispered as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

“Happy birthday my love.” Harry softly whispered and they kissed again.

Ginny was the first to wake in the morning, they had finally gone to bed very late and the sun was now streaming through the curtains. The flowers were still there and the petals were strewn over the floor and furniture where they had fall, but the cherubs had gone and the petals no longer drifted from the ceiling, had it been a dream? Did it really happen? Was she really engaged to Harry? She closed her eyes and very slowly, almost not daring to look, she moved her hand from under the sheets, cautiously she looked at it. Yes, there was the ring, it was real, he had really asked her and she had really said yes, they really were engaged. Her heart leapt with joy, already she had the best birthday present possible, the man she loved had given her, himself. She turned her head, smiling broadly, to find he was awake, his eyes twinkling with love and amusement. He was smiling back up at her gently.

“Morning my love, has it sunk in now” He chuckled.

“Oh yes Harry.” She breathed, as he took her in his arms. “It has.”


	14. Whitby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's birthday celebrations surprise the family. Sirius old bike is restored and needs testing. Harry goes on his first ever summer Holiday to the famous seaside town where a meeting on a cliff top may spark a sequence of future events for one of the four who witness it and determine the fate of thousands of souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 14  
Whitby.

They arrived, with Kreacher, at the Burrow at lunch time, having spent a relaxing morning together at home. Both of them were looking forward to the rest of the day celebrating with their family and friends, though they had arrived now to lend a hand with the preparations. Harry had brought the new camera with them, hopefully to record a few images of the day, to add to their growing collection for themselves. They had decided not to tell the family about the engagement just yet, if none of them spotted the ring by the end of the speeches that evening, that was when they would announce it to the family themselves. It had, so far, been the only present Ginny had received, but there were, she knew, others which would be brought to the party. They had lunch with the family, while Kreacher rushed around continuing to arranging things for the evening, when the festivities would start. After lunch, Mr. Weasley beckoned Harry out to the yard. 

“We have managed to get it finished, come out and have a look, we are really very pleased with it.” Mr Weasley grinned enthusiastically, once they were out of the Kitchen door, then led the way, excitedly, to the chicken hut.

He opened the door and stood back, watching Harry's response expectantly. Harry went in, in the space between the doors that get access to the nest boxes so the eggs could be gathered, was something under a large blanket. At a nod from Mr. Weasley, he removed the cloth revealing Sirius Motor bike, highly polished paint work making it look like it was brand new, it was a magnificent sight, even the engine shone as if it had never been used. 

“Wow!” Harry breathed reverentially. 

“It works well too, Mr. Granger and I tested it late last night after the others were in bed, he loved the flight.” Arthur grinned widely, pleased at Harry's reaction..

“It's brilliant!” Harry smiled broadly. “Well done Mr. Weasley.”

“It’s yours, Harry.” Mr Weasley grinned. “Call it an engagement gift if you like.”

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and blushed. “I’m sorry sir, I know I should have asked your permission first. I hadn't realised that tradition was still used in our world, I've not heard of it still happening with Muggle engagements these days. Mind you it is quite possible it is in the Muggle world as well and I wouldn't know anyway. Kreacher was upset about it this morning, gave me quite a telling off for not following tradition, poor elf, I don't think he knew whether to be angry we hadn't followed tradition or happy that we were engaged.”

Mr. Weasley chuckled. “I bet he didn't, but don't worry, it’s all right Harry, I understand, there are times I would love to turn the clock back and make sure you got the upbringing you deserved, but then you may not have become the good man you have. Anyway that's beside the point, you would have had my permission had you asked son, no, in fact, you most certainly have it, without hesitation, doubt or reservation. You have shown you are more than worthy of my daughter, not one person who sees the two of you could reasonably doubt that. When you arrived before lunch I saw the look on Ginny’s face, though she managed to get it under control quickly. I know my daughter Harry, so I knew something had gone on to please her greatly, a father with a daughter like Ginny knows when she is happy and she was the happiest I have seen her. Then I spotted the ring, so put two and two together. It’s not as unexpected as some may think, even before her comment in that interview, we have been waiting for it for quite a while now. Longer than you two can remember in some ways, but that is a tale for another time when you are both with me I think. You know we trust you two, Harry and I knew that this would be happening soon, even at Bills wedding when you were Barney, I saw the looks you both gave each other when trying not to. I’m very pleased for you, both of you, I know you will be happy together. I take it by the lack of an announcement to us from you when you got here, that you are waiting for the others to spot it for themselves, if they do of course?”

“Yes sir, if they don’t notice, then we planned to make the announcement tonight, after your speech.”

Mr. Weasley grinned. “Good, I won’t say anything to anyone in that case, this is going to be fun.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate it and I know Ginny will too. I get the impression that Ginny would really like to keep them all, especially her brothers, guessing about what I gave her, as long as possible.”

Mr. Weasley Laughed. “Yes well, she certainly does have years of teasing about her childhood crush on you to get revenge on her brothers for. She always manages revenge in the end, yet they continue to tease her, all part of the game between them, we all know it is part of them. Mind you Harry, you have given me one quite large problem. How on earth am I going to calm her mother down, Molly is going to take months to come back down to earth after this, you know.” He winked as Harry laughed.

The party was to be in the Weasley’s paddock, George had brought two cases of Whiz Bang Fireworks, and he spent the afternoon setting them up, while the others worked. Although George enjoyed the game, it was Hermione and Ron who kept asking them both what present Harry had got her, Ginny and Harry just smiled in response.

“You might as well tell us, we’ll find out eventually.” Ron grinned enjoying the game, as another attempt had failed to draw a substantive answer from them.

Hermione was more thoughtful about it though, her expression gave away that she was considering the puzzle, while she decorated the trees around the paddock with streamers and balloons using her wand. It was a look familiar to all her friends, especially the ones who had seen her working out problems in the past. She stayed silent as Ron continued to periodically attempted to trick either his sister or best friend into revealing the secret.

“Ron, they are obviously teasing us, I think we are supposed to be able to work out whatever it is.” She said, as the couple laughed when Ron had failed to trap them yet again whilst they relaxed between tasks for the party.

They went to get changed in rotation, Ginny and Harry first as they would both need to be ready when the first guests arrived, the others would follow once they had returned downstairs. Ron tried to listen at the bedroom door after Harry and Ginny had gone in, to try to hear if they talked about the present , but Ginny was wise to him and opened the door just as he got his ear to it. 

“Hello Ron, can I help you?” She asked innocently, smirking at him.

“Er, well, er no, I don't think so.” He replied his face colouring from embarrassment, then turned and fled down the stairs, Ginny and Harry's laughter echoing behind him.

Andromeda and Teddy arrived, just after Ginny came back down the stairs having got changed into the slinky, low cut black dress she had bought the day before, together with a pair of low heeled patent leather. She looked stunning as she had come down on Harry's arm, he was in his dress robes for the occasion. 

“Oh, Ginny, that dress really does suit you.” Greeted a smiling Andromeda as Harry picked up Teddy. “Happy birthday dear, now I know it should wait until later, but I would be pleased if you would humour me and open this now.” She handed Ginny a parcel.

“Thanks Andromeda, I will, just for you.” Ginny opened the present, it was a multi chained jewelled necklace. “Oh it’s beautiful, Andromeda. Harry give Teddy to me and put this on me would you, it will be perfect with this dress.”

Harry did as he was asked and put the Necklace on her whilst she sat with Teddy on her Knee.

“It was Nymphadora’s my dear, but I knew you would love it.” Andromeda said.

Ginny hugged her. “Oh Andromeda are you sure?”

“Yes my dear, I am. You know what she was like, she wouldn't have wanted it gathering dust in a drawer, she would want it to be worn and shown off. I have no doubt that of anyone, she would have been so pleased to see you wear it.” Andromeda looked round, seeing that the others were elsewhere, then leant over and whispered. “So, did he ask you?”

Ginny nodded, showed her the ring then put a finger to her lips, Andromeda nodded and winked smiling.

“I thought that he would do, my dear, we shall have a girly gossip about it together later on.” Andromeda’s eyes betrayed her happiness, she was like a young teenager herself for the rest of the day, while they finished getting everything ready.

With Harry and Ginny back downstairs, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went up to get changed, they were the hosts for their daughters coming of age party, once they had got ready the rest of the family would take their turn. Eventually they were all ready, Ron was still trying to trick them into revealing what Harry's present to her was, though with little hope of success, right up until the first of the invited guests arrived.

The rest of the guests, who had not been there for the afternoon, arrived over the next half an hour, complete with presents, which were set on a table to be opened just before they ate. Music was playing as the guests gathered, chatting and laughing. Soon everyone they were expecting had arrived, including Hagrid and Mr and Mrs. Granger. Hermione’s dad was fascinated with the camera, as Harry took photo’s of everyone. He was still talking to Harry about how they got the pictures to move, when they were called to sit at the table where, once Harry was sat with her, Ginny began opening the presents. Charlie had got her a Dragon skin coat that matched Harry’s, Her parents gave her a beautiful watch and she got a heart shaped locket with a picture of Harry on one side herself on the other from Fleur and Bill. Hagrid had made another carving, this time of Harry with Buckbeak to go with the one he had made for him. Percy and Audrey had given her a beautiful jewellery set, while Ron and Hermione had bought here some clothes which she had admired in London during their stay and George gave her a selection of his products of course. She also received various books and items of clothing from their friends, Kreacher seemed to be setting a tradition having supplied a crate of Butterbeer for them all, the Elf was having the time of his life ensuring everyone had drinks. Once all the gifts were opened the Elf brought out the food, refusing any and all offers of help.

“What did Harry get you?” Ron tried again while they were distracted by the food and dropping any idea of subtlety. 

Ginny simply smiled, picked up her glass, with her left hand and slowly took a drink.

“Oh come on, play fair, give us a clue.” He pleaded.

“Very well Ron, since you seem to need it. It was something very special, very special indeed.” Ginny teased, confusing him even more.

The meal was punctuated by Ginny’s brothers and Hermione trying to find out what Harry’s gift had been, each time Ginny just smiled and raised her glass with the same hand and took a drink. Harry was having difficulty keeping a straight face, as were Andromeda and Mr. Weasley when the looks of puzzlement increased on the questioners face. Especially since on each occasion, Ginny showed them the answer, but not one of them noticed it. Mrs. Weasley was to busy fussing over Teddy to notice the guessing game that was going on and the responses it was creating, she was more than used to ignoring the banter between her offspring, unless it escalated beyond good humour. Hagrid was chuckling away at the game, having realised Ginny was stringing her brothers on.

“Yer'l no' find ou' tha’ way you any o' yeh, try bein’ sneaky.” He encouraged them, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Tis obviously personal.”

“Oh it is, Hagrid, it certainly is.” Teased Ginny, which got them all even more puzzled and Harry smothering his laughter, but only just. 

Kreacher carried the cake to the table a couple of minutes later, Harry's had been in the shape of a very large snitch last year. It was traditional that the cake at a coming of age party in the Wizarding world was created to demonstrate an interest of the celebrant, Ginny's was a Quaffle, reflecting her position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Kreacher positioned the cake in front of her and she made the first cut, to a round of cheering and further questions from her siblings regarding the gift from Harry of course. Kreacher then distributed the cake round the guests, while Ginny again took a left handed drink. 

Mr Weasley stood after they had all eaten their slice of the cake to make his traditional speech, he had made one for each of his sons as they came of age, now it was for his only daughter and the last time he would be required to mark the coming of age of one of his children. “Ladies and Gentlemen this is a celebration of more than one event. Ginny has come of age and this is also a party for Harry’s birthday, their first as a couple. In Ginny’s words, with Harry she has got her man. She was always going to get Harry, even from childhood and typical of one raised with so many brothers, she has stubbornly refused to let him go. She is our youngest and our only daughter, she is now an adult, but she will always be my little princess. Ginny, we are incredibly proud of you, of what you have achieved, not least surviving your brothers teasing and protectiveness and of course getting your man at last.”

Harry thought that would give the game away instantly, but to his surprise, it appeared it hadn't.

Mr. Weasley continued. “These two, as you all know, are remarkable youngsters and as Ginny starts her adult life all I can say is I am so proud of her. Ladies and Gentlemen please raise your glasses to Harry and Ginny.”

They all drank then called on Ginny to speak.

She stood up glass in left hand. “I just want to thank you all for the gifts, but most of all for your support of Harry and I. Naturally I want to say thanks to mum and dad, who have encouraged us and me my whole life. They taught us all we could achieve anything we set our hearts on, gave us the freedom to discover and learn and a foundation of hard work, they are, quite simply the best parents in the world.” She raised her glass to them. “To Mum and Dad.” She announced. 

Just before the glass met her lips, the setting sun glinted on the glass and her ring. 

Hermione squealed, put one hand to her mouth, her eyes widening and pointed at Ginny’s hand. Everyone turned to her, before their glasses had even been picked up, puzzled.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she started to gabble. “Harry why didn’t you tell us? Or you Ginny, for that matter, you both just let us keep trying to guess. All day we have been asking, one of you could have told us.” Hermione was almost jumping with excitement “That’s what you got from Harry isn’t it? And you said yes.”

“What are you talking about Hermione?” Ron was still puzzled.

“Look, Ginny’s got a new ring, they’re engaged.” Hermione almost screamed with delight.

“You got there in the end then, Hermione, I was showing you all the ring every time you asked since we sat down, I always picked up my glass with this hand, I was wondering if you lot would ever notice.” Laughed Ginny, putting an arm round Harry, who was also grinning, Ginny continued.. “Yes, he asked me at a minute past midnight this morning and of course I said yes, why wouldn't I. Dad and Andromeda guessed hours ago, we would have told the rest of you too, eventually, if you hadn't worked it out.” Her brothers mouths had dropped open and they simply stared as Ginny continued to grin. “Don't look so surprised boys, I have been telling you I would marry Harry since I was five after all and you know I always do my best to get what I want.”

Everyone laughed as her brothers quickly recovered from perfect goldfish impersonations and George started bowing to her. “We are not worthy, you got us all, I concede defeat to a pranking master.” He said.

Her other siblings looked at him, then their eyes widened as they realised that Ginny had got her revenge for years of their teasing. The bonus was, of course, that they had not been hexed by her, so had got off relatively lightly. 

The couple were suddenly swamped by the family and their friends, all keen to congratulate them. Mrs Weasley told Arthur off for not telling her earlier, but only half heartedly, she was delighted for them after all. All the women admired Ginny’s ring, whilst the men slapped Harry on the back heartily. George was grinning widely as he came up and hugged his sister, he then turned to Harry and shook his hand. “Another man off to his doom then Harry.” He dead panned.

“George!” Ginny, Andromeda, Molly, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and every other woman shouted at him, while all the married men shook their heads ruefully and the others quickly stifled a laugh after the reaction of the ladies.

“I was joking.” He quickly pleaded.

“Just wait until it's your turn my boy.” Said Molly, dangerously, glaring at him. “If anyone is daft enough or brave enough to have you that is.”

That brought laughter from everyone as George spluttered in light hearted protest, but soon shut up realising he was going to dig himself in a deeper and deeper hole if he wasn't very careful.  
Fleur and Bill were delighted, congratulating them warmly 

Hagrid was crying with joy. “I’ve ne'er bin so ‘appy.” He cried as he patted Harry on his back, nearly knocking him across the paddock in his enthusiasm. “James 'n' Lily would a bin so 'appy for yeh.”

Audrey hugged them both warmly, while Percy, very formally, congratulated them, shaking Harry's hand. Hermione hugged them both then pushed a furiously blushing Ron to congratulate his best friend and sister. Charlie picked up his sister to hug her, grinning madly, then vigorously shook Harry's hand and embraced him. Teddy was clapping his hands, madly laughing, though that was probably because of what everyone else was doing.

Finally Molly hugged them both. “Harry I have always thought of you as another son and now you will be, I couldn't be happier my dear.” Tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled.

Harry and Ginny posed while Mr. Weasley took a picture on the couples camera and the celebration was continuing, when suddenly, from the direction of the house, there was a very loud bang. 

Everyone automatically fell to the ground, those that had them drawing their wands and turning as they went. Bill, Ron, Charlie and Hermione were the closest to the Granger's so ensured they, as the only Muggles present, were protected, Andromeda cuddled Teddy close to her. Those with wands held them ready, pointing them in the direction of the noise as they cautiously looked to see what had happened. There, in the back garden, next to the gate to the paddock stood an old witch, lowering her wand and returning it to her cloak, looking annoyed to have been ignored, but not threatening in any other way. Silence fell as they all got up again, putting wands away, they were all shaking their heads, they had all recognised the woman who was standing there, all too well.

“Now that I have gained your attention.” The woman announced imperiously. 

It was Aunt Muriel standing, holding herself up with the gate post, from where she had shot the spell into the air which had caused the explosion they had heard. Now that everyone was looking at her, she sighed and seemed to sag down before their eyes. “Molly, I had to come and apologize, I hope this foolish old woman is welcome.” She said in a soft, apologetic, sad voice, which no one could remember her ever using before.

Mrs Weasley went over and helped her aunt to the table, whilst the others sat down, the atmosphere that had been so joyous, now a subdued mix of relief and tense anticipation. The last time they had seen Muriel she had tried to convince Ginny she should leave Harry, she had caused a row that had threatened to spoil Teddy's naming day. Even though she had not been allowed to spoil it, the event did cast a cloud over the day, now they all wondered if she was about to try again, though she certainly did not look anything but contrite at the moment. Kreacher brought her a plate of food and a drink, she turned and thanked the Elf, who bowed to her and left.

“I am so sorry, you were absolutely right the last time we saw each other. I have been a selfish, silly old fool, can you possibly forgive me?” Muriel asked with obviously sincerity.

“Of course I can Aunty, but it's not me you need to ask the forgiveness of really.” Said Molly taking pity on the old lady, who for the first time that Molly had seen, looked every moment of her age, vulnerable and was simply frail.

“No I know it isn't, my dear.” Muriel nodded sadly, then turned to Harry and Ginny. “You two, I am so sorry my dears, Harry, if I might have leave to call you that?” Harry nodded his assent, she bowed her head in acknowledgement and continued. “Thank you, Harry. Once again you show me more generosity than I have any right at all to expect from you, especially after my behaviour at the naming. You are the first young person that has ever stood up to me, which after I had left and got over my silly indignation, shocked me into actually thinking about what you had said and what I had done. What you said to me has preyed on my mind. I have realised that I deserved to be told all that, I have relied on my seniority to get away with being rude to others in a way I would never have accepted myself. Perhaps I’ve played the part of elderly Aunt who must be obeyed too much and too easily so everyone just tolerates it, simply because of my age, but why on earth should they have to. Thank you for having the courage to stand up to me and for giving Ginevra that strength too, if I was your age I would be chasing after a young man with that fortitude just as she has. You were all correct, after I was left alone that day, after I had got over my own pettiness, it made me think, wonder why no one had comforting me as they were you. It has preyed on my mind ever since until I realised you were right, I have become what I always said I never would when I was your age. A lonely bitter old woman, who had forgotten that I don't need to control others to get what I need and it took you two to remind me that I should know better at my age. I just hate being old, feeling useless all the time, I'm the same person I was when I was young inside, but my body is falling apart, it's so frustrating. I just hope I haven’t left it too late, I will try to change what can be changed, hopefully with your help and support. What you said made me realise that what I was doing was self defeating, I just like having family close and thought I had to control them to get that. I now know that is impossible, I was pushing away the only part of my family who has ever accepted me for me, in reality. I am so sorry for what I said, it was silly, anyone can see that you two make such a lovely couple.”

Ginny and Harry went to her. “You are forgiven Auntie, of course you are and we would be glad to help you if you want us to.” Said Ginny gently and kissed the old ladies cheek. 

Harry smiled “I’m just glad you have come round.” He said “Of course I forgive you Aunt Muriel, as I believe I will be entitled to be calling you soon.”

Muriel looked puzzled, Ginny showed her the ring. “Harry and I are getting married.” She told her Aunt.

Muriel looked up at them, her face lit up and she stood and pulled them both into an enthusiastic hug. “But, that's wonderful news my dears, my heartfelt congratulations. I am so glad you ignored me, this is marvellous.” Tears running down her cheek, she was strong for her age and the hug was tight. “Oh to think what my behaviour could have done, I am so glad I brought this for your birthday present Ginny.” She released them from the hug and reached into her bag. “This was your my sister's, your Grandmother Prewitt's. I know you loved watching it when you were a child, she left it to me when she died and now it is time it came to you, Arthur will you help me please.”

Arthur rushed over to help, he took one look at what she had hold of in the bag, his eyes widened and he called. “Charlie I will need a hand please son, Aunty just put the bag down and leave it to us all right. You really should have called us to help you pack it, I know you didn't levitate it, you always said you wouldn't risk it with that spell. You could have sent it, we would have hidden it for them, how on earth did you manage to get this in there on your own?”

Charlie joined his father and Muriel put the bag down, but held it open for them. Harry looked puzzled while Ginny was wide eyed, Charlie and Arthur began to pull something large and far longer than should have fitted in the bag out. They were struggling to lift it out, so George and Bill went to help them as well. As they all struggled to lift out what looked like a wooden box on top of a long wooden case, it seemed to grow above their heads. Finally they turned it round and stood aside, it was a tall grandfather type clock.

“Aunt are you serious, you want me to have the Prewitt clock?” Asked Ginny, obviously amazed.

“Certainly my dear if you want it, you deserve it.” Muriel smiled.

“Oh thank you, it's fantastic.” Ginny said excitedly and hugged her Aunt.

“That's quite all right dear, have you room for it at home, I know you live at Harry's now.” She winked to Harry. “Not what I would have done, but I quite approve with it. One doesn't by a wand without testing it first, after all.”

“Aunt Muriel!” Exclaimed a shocked Molly, while everyone else laughed. “I would never have believed you would ever say something like that if I hadn't been here to hear it.”

“Oh Molly, stop it.” Her Aunt grinned. “I am supposed to be the old woman, not you.”

Which was a comment that raised even more laughter, while Molly, just like her sons had earlier, impersonated a goldfish briefly, opening and closing her mouth, unable to find the words she sought.

Once they had all stopped laughing, those who had never seen it before, admired the clock, sat in the evening sun on the grass of the paddock. It was a magnificent, antique piece standing over eight feet tall, the case was a polished mahogany. The face showed the time with separate dials for the Day of the Week, Hour, minutes and seconds beneath the main one which showed the season and month with a disk that moved across a diagram of the heavens to show the stars visible and day and night. Harry had never seen such a complex time piece, it was, he thought, a typical piece of Wizarding engineering. They assured Muriel that they certainly had room for it at their home and hugged their thanks again. The clock struck the hour, the bells giving a traditional Westminster chime, before striking the hour while a model of a witch and wizard flew across the stars on the face. An ever change landscape, including silhouette of the Hogwarts Express passing by, showed beneath the two figures, before it returned to its usual state.

“That's an astronomical clock, I've only seen one other and that was enormous, in York Minster.” Gasped Hermione “I've never seen one so small, or a clock with so many moving parts.”

Everyone laughed as Ron said “Small?”

“Well it is compared to the one we saw.” Mrs Granger smiled. “That was impressive, but did not have as complex appearance as this one.”

“We'd better send it home, if that is all right, it looks a bit vulnerable sat out here.” Smiled Harry.

Muriel nodded, Harry called Kreacher, whispered something to him, the elf nodded and popped away with the clock.

“Where have you asked him to put it?” Ginny asked.

“In the hall by the panelling under the stairs, opposite end to the statue. I thought it would be perfect there, we can always move it later if we want.”

“No, I agree, it will be perfect there.” Smiled Ginny, as Kreacher returned, with a tray of drinks for everyone.

Muriel smiled. “I am glad you have a good home for it, now about the wedding. What date do you think you should have it, it ought to be summer my dears for the photographs, they always look better if you can have them outside and so we could have a Marquee for the guests. I have no doubt that there will be a lot of people wanting to attend, so if you don't do that you might need somewhere the size of Hogwarts Great Hall otherwise.”

“Well, Harry and I talked a bit about that this morning before we got here, we thought just after our birthdays next year perhaps, somewhere around the fourteenth of August maybe.” Ginny looked at her Mum. 

Molly smiled and nodded in response. “Perfect love, don’t worry we’ll use your plan, not mine, I am sure Muriel and Andromeda will help to get everything ready.” Said her Mum.

“If you need it could I help as well.” Hermione's mum asked. “I would like to, it will help me learn about weddings in my daughters world ready for her turn.”

The other three agreed whole heartedly, but also assured her they would be there to help her when the time came as well. All four gave meaningful looks over to Ron and Hermione, who both blushed hard, causing the four to laugh at them.

After that the party got back into full swing, Georges fire works were spectacular, the finale had been a profile of Harry and Ginny kissing, which he had intended as a good natured dig at them, but now was very apt. It was well after midnight when everyone had gone except Hagrid who was camping out in the Paddock. The Granger's were the last to leave, Ron and Hermione taking their time kissing goodnight, at the gateway between the two properties. Harry and Ginny were staying overnight, Ginny was taking her apparition test in the morning, so would travel into the test centre at the Ministry with Percy and Audrey. The entire Weasley clan, plus Harry and Audrey settled for the night, clearing up could wait until the next day.

When Harry and Ginny came down for breakfast the next day, it was to find Percy and Audrey already in the Kitchen. “The post's here.” Smiled Percy pointing at the table. “It’s all for you two, I think the words out.”

There was a pile of letters taking up most of the table, Ron was shifting some out of the way to make space for his bowl of cereal. All the while more owls flew in, each with a letter attached to its leg. They sat down and began opening them, as Kreacher brought their breakfast. A few minutes later, Hermione arrived from her parents.

“Morning all, mum found a picture of the clock at York Minster in a guide book for you to see. Wow where did all that lot come from?” The guide book forgotten for the moment as she saw the heap of letters.

“Don’t know, but word of our engagement seems to have spread.” Replied Harry. “Look, this ones from Seamus.” 

“This ones from Cho, there's one from Dennis and another one from Susan here.” Said Ginny. “Are they all from Hogwarts people?”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled “Hagrid!” They said together laughing.

“Wha' ?” Hagrid had just walked through the door from his tent outside.

Harry smiled “You must have been up all night sending out Owls Hagrid, look at all this lot.”

“Oh Ah might' a le' one 'r two know.” Hagrid grinned.

Hermione sat down to help open the letters and Mr. Weasley came in saw the pile and chuckled. He sat at the table and turned on the Radio with his wand, it was Lee’s show, they were just in time to hear him make an announcement.

“Well ladies and Gentlemen, I realise it is not news time just yet and it is unusual for me to interrupt what is planned for the show. However an Owl has just arrived for me, whilst we heard that pre recorded interview with the head of the department of sport and the excellent news for the new Quidditch season. The letter I have received has some important and what I consider to be excellent news. It was from my old mate George Weasley, who many of you will know as proprietor of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. He promises me that this is not a prank, I know from experience that he will only say that to those of us who were in on many of his school pranks, when it is definitely not a prank, so I am certain that what he says is true. Anyway he tells me that at a family party last night for his sister's coming of age, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, announced their engagement. Way to go guy’s, congratulations from us all here at W.W.N. And from me in particular, it seems we all now know for sure what Ginny meant at the end of my interview with them. So with that news, here, just for Harry and Ginny, I hope you are listening guys, this is the latest from the weird sisters.”

The music began, Harry grinned. “Well that’s saved Tiberius an awful lot of flying. I’d better let Dudley know though, he can break it to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon if he wants.” He turned to get a parchment and quill, then suddenly laughed. “Oh boy, I’ve just had this awful picture enter my head.”

“What?” Ginny asked. 

“I just had this image of Uncle Vernon, blundering about, trying to ignore all magic at the wedding, I wonder how they’ll get the whale around with his eyes shut.” They all laughed at the image of the large man blundering around with his eyes closed and hands clamped over his ears. “I doubt that they’ll come though.” Harry added as he began to write and Tiberius hoped over to him.

Once the note had been sent, they cleared the pile of letters between them, stacking the cards and letters neatly, ready for any replies to be sent, just in time for a fresh Stare of Owls to arrive, each carrying another Envelope with either a card or letter. This time Percy and Bill scanned the pile to ensure none contained malicious spells, as the growing Parliament of Owls continued to arrive. Later that morning Mr. Granger came round, he Mr. Weasley and Hagrid went into the Garden to talk. Mrs. Weasley was going to the Granger's to take Mrs. Granger shopping, Percy, Audrey and Ginny got ready to leave as well. 

Harry kissed Ginny good bye. “Best of luck my love, just enjoy it, you know what to do, I know you will pass all right.”

Ginny left for the test she was very nervous, just as Mr. Weasley came in smiling “Harry now they’ve gone out, come here, we have something for you to try out.”

Intrigued, Harry followed. The men had wheeled Sirius motor bike into the paddock, it was leant on it's side stand, just by the gate, glinting in the sun.

“Right Harry, on you get” Said Mr. Granger grinning. 

“What?” Harry asked surprised. “I have no idea how to ride it.”

Mr. Weasley grinned. “Well it is yours lad, you've got to learn to ride it sometime.”

“Yes, well, are you sure it's good idea now?” Harry asked uncertainly.

“Course it is lad, no women around to get panicky, knocking your confidence. Mind you, perhaps you should have something to protect you, like a leather Jacket or something just in case.” Mr Granger assured him.

Harry still looked uncertain, though he would dearly love to ride it, Mr. Weasley put his arm round his shoulders and said. “There you go Harry and he's a dentist, do you think a man of his calibre and training would consider, even for a second, advising you to do something you shouldn't or that would definitely cause you harm in any way at all?”

Harry, doubtfully summoned his dragon skin coat and put it on, then climbed into the seat, feeling the weight of the machine that was still minus the side car. He really wanted to learn to ride this thing, he dismissed any doubts he had, after all, what was the worst that could happen?

“Good lad Harry, now this is how you start it.” Mr. Weasley grinned.

Hagrid then told Harry about all the controls and stood back. Harry started the bike on his fifth attempt, the deep roar of the engine brought the others out of the house. George, Ron and Charlie cheered as Harry released the clutch and stalled the engine. Shaking his head Harry returned the gear to neutral and stood on the kick start again. It took Harry three more attempts for him to finally get moving, then he found changing up the gears relatively easy, as he steadily picked up speed. He circled the paddock, staying on the ground, his confidence growing as he got faster with each circuit of the field, testing the gears. After a little over an hour staying on the ground getting used to the feel of the large motercycle and with the encouragement of the other men watching, he went to the far corner of the field, turned the bike so he pointed diagonally over it. He set off across it, quickly working up the gears and building up speed as quickly as he could, the engine roaring powerfully. He was ten yards from the opposite corner and at full speed, with no chance of stopping in time. Even if he applied all the brakes hard now, he would simply skid over the grass and pile headlong into the bottom of the solid hedge. He had only one option to avoid what looked to be the inevitable prickly end, he was committed, beyond the point of no return. 

He pressed the button and the bike gracefully took off, clearing the top of the hedge by inches. It was exhilarating, as he climbed into the air, he could have been on a broom, but for the noise and vibration of the engine. He steered the bike so that he flew round the Burrow twice climbing higher over the house. The men were cheering, Hermione and Audrey looking on nervously, as he flew directly over their heads, when he came in to land. He stopped next to the three older men, they had a quick conference amongst themselves then Harry set off again. This time, when he took off, he climbed higher and headed out towards the hill, away from the village. He had time to appreciate the flight this time, enjoying the wind in his hair cooling him in the summer heat. When he reached the summit of Stoats head hill, he was tempted to keep going, he could see Luna's house in the distance, but decided that, that would be for another time. He circled round the tree on the top of the hill as planned, then headed back to the paddock enjoying the view over the village beyond the Burrow. He again flew over the others heads as he came in to land, this time all were cheering, then it happened, he was about ten feet above the ground and descending steadily, when the engine suddenly stopped and smoke poured from the exhaust. The bike tilted side ways in the air, Harry pushed himself away from the bike to prevent it landing on him as it fell like a stone. Instinctively he tried to curl into a ball to minimize his chances of getting hurt, but it was too late, he was too close to the ground, he landed badly, feet first. He heard a crack from his leg as it hit the ground and folded beneath him. He felt a shooting pain and crumpled into the grass, he lay there, his leg at an odd angle, swearing loudly.

“Harry!” Screamed Ginny, she had just got back in time to see him fall, she ran to him, closely followed by Hermione and the others.

“Arthur what are you doing to the boy, trying to kill him?” Mrs. Weasley was marching across the grass with Mrs. Granger, they had clearly just returned from their shopping trip, both ladies looked about to kill their husbands as Hagrid tried to tip toe away unnoticed, looking extremely sheepish.

“Oh bugger we’re for it now.” Muttered Mr. Granger

Ginny had reached Harry who was laid on the grass. “Harry are you all right.” 

“Oh hello my love.” He tried to smile and make light of it all, to reassure her. “Not bad love, but my leg hurts, I think I heard the bone snap.” He said wincing as he tried to move his leg.

Hagrid, having decided he was safer helping Harry and one angry Ginny was better than the combined force of a furious Molly and the unknown quantity of an equally angry Mrs. Granger, reached them. “You all right Harry?”

“Just a broken leg, I think Hagrid.” 

“Let’s get you to the house, can you stand?”

Hagrid helped him up, but as soon as Harry put his foot on the ground he winced with pain again and almost fell back to the ground. The half Giant picked him up and carried him to the house past the Weasley boy’s, who had tears running down their faces as they were laughing at the berating the two men were getting, from their wives. Hagrid gently laid Harry on the sofa, Ginny looking worried.

“Yer mum’ll be ‘ere in a minute, she’ll sort im out Ginny” Hagrid said gently

“I wonder what went wrong with the bike?” Harry asked innocently. 

This was a mistake and he knew it very quickly, as Ginny exploded with rage.

“I don’t give a stuff about the bike.” She shouted as Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Audrey, who had stepped out of the line of fire. “You could have been killed, what were you thinking of messing about on some Muggle machine which Dad has tried to enhance magically, you know how often they work properly after that, never for long. I knew they were up to something, but I never thought you would be daft enough to let them get you involved. You should have known better than to let any Weasley men tell you that it‘s a good idea to try out one of their inventions or projects, can‘t I leave you with them for five minutes. Stick to flying brooms in the future, they are supposed to fly.”

“Ok my love, but it was fun, until I fell off, it was Sirius old bike really your Dad had fixed it that's all. I’m sorry to have worried you, I really am darling” Harry reached out and took her hand, trying to calm her down, he changed the subject. “How did your Apparition test go?”

“What? Oh that, yes I passed.” She said calming down, but giving him an exasperated look. He knew he wasn‘t out of the woods yet, but was proud of her passing first time.

“Well done, that's brilliant.” He tried to sit up, to give her a hug, but his leg gave way and he nearly passed out with the pain. 

Ginny‘s expression changed instantly “Oh Harry, be careful.” Ginny knelt and hugged him, he knew he was forgiven. 

Hagrid peered out from behind the sofa as he heard Ginny’s rage subside.

Mrs. Weasley came in, followed by a sheepish Mr. Weasley and Hermione’s parents. She checked Harry’s leg and went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Skele-gro.

“Well it’s definitely broken.” She said as she poured some of the foul tasting potion into a cup.

Mr. Granger sighed “Drat that’s not good news, I’ll go get the car, get you to the Hospital, it won't be a comfortable ride I'm afraid, Harry lad, a painful half hour at least I think. That leg will have to be set there for it to heal properly, six weeks in plaster for you, I would think, still a good way of collecting signatures.” 

“It’s all right Mr. Granger I’ll be up in an hour.” Harry told him and drank the potion. “Maybe a bit of a limp for a few days, but that’s all.” He added between gulps of the foul potion.

“What?” Mr. Granger looked puzzled.

Mr. Weasley stepped closer and put a hand on Mr Granger's shoulder. “Harry’s right, he once lost all the bones in his arm playing Quidditch, one dose of Skele-gro and they grew back overnight, it’s a very effective potion.”

Mr. Granger looked at the bottle. “You guys never cease to amaze me” He shook his head.

“I feel much the same way about you guys, the inventive ways you compensate for not having magic, fabulous. Harry, I’m sorry, but the bikes had it, seized engine we think, not enough oil.” Mr Weasley shook his head.

“That's a shame, I would like to keep it as a memory of Sirius even if it can't be fixed, I don’t think I could go on it again in any case.” He nodded to Ginny

“Oh yes, well probably just as well perhaps then.” Mr. Weasley understood.

“Men!” Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sat down. “I need a holiday.”

Harry looked at Ginny a grin on his face, she smiled back knowingly and nodded her agreement.

“That’s not a bad idea, where would you like to go then mum?” She called as Mrs. Weasley rose and returned the potion to the cupboard.

“Oh no dear, although we are better off than we were, we can’t afford it, at least not this summer.”

“Well if you don’t mind the company, Ginny and I will take you and Mr. Weasley wherever you like in Britain for a few days.” Offered Harry. “It would be great, I’ve never had a proper holiday before either, so it would be fun to see what one is like.”

“That’s kind dear, but you have given us enough already. Besides I can’t leave the family.” Molly replied, “You and Ginny could go somewhere though.”

“That’s not what Harry meant mum, not this time anyway.” Said Ginny. “If he has never had a family Holiday, wouldn’t it be good for us all to take one.”

“Well George, Percy, Audrey and I could come with you and pay our own way.” Charlie said looking at his brother, who nodded. “I'll go and see Percy later, then.”

“If you like, we’ll pay for Ron and Hermione and come along too if you don't mind two Muggles tagging along.” Mrs. Granger added.

The others all agreed and insisted that Hermione’s parents would be more than welcome too, so Mrs. Weasley reluctantly agreed. “But Harry, Arthur and I will pay for the wedding out right, no arguments.”

“Ok then Mum, where are we going?” Said Ginny.

“Well I have always wanted to go to Whitby, it’s such a lovely place from what I know. Full of magic and a romantic old Abbey.” She said. “I've never been, but I have seen pictures.”

“Oh it’s wonderful there, we went when I was a child. “Added Mrs Granger. “I've never been since, always wanted to though. It’s supposed to be where Count Dracula arrived in Britain too, went up the abbey steps as a dog according to the book at least.”

“Who?” Said George.

“Well according to the book, he was a vampire from Transylvania. He arrived at Whitby on a boat and came ashore in the shape of a black dog. It‘s a horror story, a fiction, but said to be based in fact.” said Mr. Granger “It’s a quaint old place though, very atmospheric and a lovely beach, one of our favourite places when I was growing up, we went several times, my mother loved the shops there too.”

Ginny chuckled. “Big black dog, sounds like Sirius, or at least the author knew an Animagus.”

“Sorry, Animagus?” Mrs Granger asked.

Hermione intervened. “Witch or wizard who has learnt to transform into an animal Mum, there aren't that many, but Professor McGonagall can become a cat and Harry's father could turn into a stag and his Godfather could become a dog.”

“Good grief!” Her mother exclaimed. “So, it is feasible that the scene is based in reality, apart from human vampires of course.” She chuckled and looked round the room, when none of the Witches or Wizards grinned with her she looked at her daughter. “Please don't tell me they exist too.”

Hermione nodded. “We met one at a school party once, though if he was typical they are not charismatic at all.”

“Sounds to me, like Whitby is an interesting place.” Arthur said.

“Then that’s where we’ll go.” Said Harry.

They arrived at Whitby two day’s later, they had set off soon after breakfast, bringing Mr. and Mrs. Granger by side along apparition. Hermione's parents had not been at all keen to travel by Floo again, not after their return journey from Australia. Although they had been warned about the effects of Apparition, they were in two minds which of the two felt worse, once they had arrived with Molly and Arthur. They had managed to get rooms for a few days in Caedemon’s, the wizard hotel near the abbey. The hotel was very cleverly concealed, behind the Muggle abbey visitor centre which housed a small museum. They entered the hotel, Harry still limping slightly, registered and took their luggage to their rooms. An hour later they were all walking through a cliff top graveyard, keen to explore the town. Down a series of one hundred and ninety nine steps, the ones which Dracula was supposed to have climbed in the shape of a dog, they found themselves in a bustling narrow street of shops that led to a small market place. Amongst the Muggle shops, but only visible to wizards, were a few Wizarding shops. They all had both Wizarding and Muggle money, so they could make use of the shops from either world. Ginny found a bracelet, set with Whitby Jet, a black polished stone, in a small shop where a woman was carefully carving and polishing more of the stone on a spinning vertical wheel. The process fascinated Harry as she explained what she was doing and how the stone was formed. She explained that although Jet was found in several places around the world, the gem found near Whitby was the best quality and hardest to work, so the most sought after. Ginny bought the bracelet she had found, along with a silver Whitby Winkle on a chain, the inside of the silver shell was lined with Jet.

“Oh Jet, I hoped we would see some, it is really magical.“ Said Hermione when they showed her their purchases. “It‘s also known as Witches Amber and Whitby’s is supposed to be the best in the world, basically it’s fossilized monkey puzzle trees, millions of years old. No one really knows all its magical properties, it’s a really mysterious stone, but it is known to have some healing properties. I read all about it before we came.”

“Yes so we understand, Hermione, the lady in there working the Jet, told us.” Ginny grinned. “But, it is reassuring that you still looked it all up in a book before we got here.” She then joined Ron, Harry and Mrs. Granger as they laughed.

Hermione, embarrassed, went into the shop and got herself a pair of earrings, soon all the ladies in their group had got themselves some Jet jewellery from the small shop. 

Harry found a shop full of Muggle paintings of the area, Mr and Mrs Granger bought a couple of the nearby village of Goathland for the surgery waiting room. There were so many different shops in this small area, including traditional rock shops, ones full of gifts, others with shells and gemstones. There were pubs and cafes, craft shops, even a decorative tile maker down one of the Alleys, they saw one or two other jet shops as well as the Wizarding shops between. 

They reached the end of the streets that led from the Market Square, crossed the river that flowed to the and formed the harbour, by the only town bridge, then walked back towards the sea on the other bank. The shops on this side of the town were full of buckets and spades, T shirts and clothes as well as more pubs and cafes of course. There were no Wizarding shops on this side of town, but it was still interesting. The fish market was closed for the day, but Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the machines in the arcade and by the lifeboat museum. However they were amused by the Dracula museum, especially when they saw what Muggles thought vampires looked like. Mr and Mrs Granger had been shocked when they had heard that Hermione, Harry and Ginny had met a real one at a party in a teachers rooms at Hogwarts, so were fascinated to hear what they really looked like. They found a pub serving lunches, so went in and spent an enjoyable hour eating fresh cooked fish and chips, washed down with Muggle beer or fizzy drinks, before they left and continued their exploration. 

Next to the harbour wall, which formed a pier out to sea, they found a ramp down to the main beach. The soft, buff coloured sands were busy with Muggle children and parents, building sand castles and playing games, which they avoided as they walked along. They found some rocks to sit on, not too far along, beneath the cliffs where Harry, George, Ron, and Charlie gathered round an area of sand, looking as if they were working quickly, in fact they were surreptitiously using their wands to make a sand model of Hogwarts castle. When it was noticed, the Muggle children nearby were envious of the result, many of the dads were annoyed too, as their children demanded help to build a sand castle that looked just as good, luckily no one had noticed how it had actually been built. Harry went to sit with Ginny, while the other three, with Bill, dragged Percy to the sea for a forced paddle, one of them magically rolled his trousers up and stuck them in place in preparation, while suddenly a red and white spotted, knotted handkerchief appeared on his head.

Harry and Ginny lay, relaxing, on the sand, enjoying the sun and simply chatting, until Ginny suggested they should go for a walk by themselves. So assuring the family they would see them back at the hotel, they set off to head further down the beach arm in arm. 

They casually wound their way along the sands, weaving between the holes and sand castles, games and family groups sitting enjoying the sun, occasionally they stopped to admire the castles, there was even a chap making a sculpture of a steam locomotive from the sand, painstakingly carving in the details. They left the sands at a set of steps beneath a row of colourful beach huts, positioned against a steep gassy hill, then walked back along the promenade, heading towards the Harbour again. The path led under a building, then upwards to a car park, they continued up the hill, above the beach where the family were. When they reached the top they found themselves on the cliff top looking out over the harbour towards the abbey, silhouetted against the blue sky with the church and hotel in front of it on the opposite bank of the estuary enclosed by the arms of the Harbour. If they looked left they had a fabulous view, out over the North Sea beyond the Port walls, inland was a view over the town and beyond to the moors. They sat on a bench near an arch made of a pair of whale jaw bones and a statue to a Muggle, who, the inscription said, had sailed from Whitby, in a ship rebuilt here and discovered Australia. 

“We will have to tell the Granger's about him.” Said Harry chuckling. “Unless of course Hermione has read the book about him.”

“How do you know there is one?” Ginny asked.

Harry laughed. “He's bound to be in one at least, even if it is just a guide to Whitby.”

“In which case Hermione will have read it.” Ginny agreed.

Harry bought a couple of ice cream cones, with a flaky stick of chocolate stuck in them from a van parked nearby, then rejoined Ginny. It was a hot day and they enjoyed the rest, eating the ice creams.

“This is wonderful Harry.” Ginny leant against him. “Such a beautiful place, thank you for bringing us here.”

“No problem Ginny, but for me I’m just enjoying my first real family holiday and even better it’s with you my love.” Harry smiled.

When they were rested they walked over to the railings that edged the cliff top and looked out to sea, where fishing boats were bobbing in the swell and pleasure craft wove between them as they busily made there way out between the light houses on the Harbour walls. Ginny turned her back to the sea and leant against the railings, looking round at the Muggle hotels and houses that lined one side of the road up here, allowing the buildings to overlook the sea, her eyes fell on the whale bones. 

“Harry, we’re being watched.” She whispered.

Harry turned and looked round, at first he didn’t see anyone looking at them, but then he saw two children, a boy and a girl, both about eleven years of age looking at them intently, they were probably twins he thought. They saw he had noticed them, the girl turned and wordlessly led the boy away, along the cliff top street, in front of the houses and hotels. 

“That, was a bit odd.” Said Ginny.

“They’re just kids. “Harry shrugged. “Probably just looked like they were watching us.”

“Yes, maybe.” Ginny didn’t seem sure, then she shook herself. “No you’re probably right Harry, I'm just getting paranoid, we are not in Diagon Alley now. Come on, lets see where the path through those whale bones leads.”

They walked through the whale bone arch and down some steps eventually finding themselves back at the ramp to the beach. This time instead of going onto the beach they walked along the harbour wall as far as the lighthouse halfway along. They watched the Weasley boys, still messing about in the sea for a while then returned to the town. The family caught up with them as they were exploring more of the shops in the old town, so they all walked back up the steps back to the hotel together.

That evening Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went into the graveyard of St Mary's church on the cliff top, near the hotel again. They wandered round the stones enjoying the cool evening breeze from the sea and the views over the sea and the town. They sat near a tall stone cross above the steps, watching as people made their way up them and the activities in the Harbour below. As the sun started to set, the four stood to take the short walk back to the hotel, the light of the sunset making the stones of the church and Abbey glow. They walked on the path closest to the building, steadily, they were in no particular rush. Rounding the transept that stuck out from the main church, they spotted two translucent figures, almost hidden in an area fenced off from the rest of the church yard behind railings, through which there was an open gate. 

“Ghosts!” Commented Harry.

“Yes, looks like a couple.” Replied Ginny.

The two figures were standing looking at a space beneath some steps from the building, at the back of the fenced off area. The spirits turned at their approach and saw the two couples, they smiled.

“Oh how lovely to see two such loving couples.” Said the woman.

“Obviously magical folk, look they can see us.” The man indicated.

Hermione blushed. “We' re sorry, we didn't mean to stare, but you are the first ghostly couple we have seen, though we have seen single members of your kind of course.”

The ghost woman smiled. “As in life, for us it is in death. We stand vigil on our grave stone, waiting for the one, though our remains are not beneath, this is the place to where we are drawn, yet only your kind have ever seen us. Many folk look in amazement at the stone, now worn, but read the plaque which tells what was carved. It describes the magic that connected us in life and death. We are descended from your kind though neither of us had the ability, nor the choice to become as we are, it was simply our destiny, as it was for many of our ancestors and all our descendants. I see one of you couples share such a connection as we had in life that bonded us together, though in your case it, thankfully, will have a different result. I am Mary Huntrodds and this my husband Francis.” The ghosts bowed.

“I am pleased to meet you both.” Hermione said a little surprised. “I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley my boyfriend and this is Ginny Weasley his sister and her fiancé Harry Potter.” They all bowed a greeting.

“It was a pleasure to meet you all.” Said Francis Huntrodds as the pair disappeared through the church wall.

“That was weird, why speak then just disappear?” Said Ron. 

They approached the spot where the ghosts had stood and looked at the plaque.

Harry gasped. “No matter what they said about not being magical, there is no doubt magic was most certainly involved in their lives.”

“Or a big dose of coincidence.” Said Hermione sceptically.

“Oh Hermione, it's so romantic in many ways.” Ginny smiled. 

They turned and returned to Caedemon's.

Behind the two couples the two ghosts heads appeared through the wall, “Is that the one, do you think my dear?” Mary asked her husband.

“Yes I think so, though the destiny is unknown to them it yet.” He replied. “We shall have to be patient a little longer, though others have already waited longer.”

“Should we tell Utred, let him know our time may be drawing close?”

“Yes, I think perhaps we should, though maybe he already knows, he has after all been watching the one since they went to Hogwarts, though he was disappointed that they did not discover his portrait, despite passing it at least twice a day there.”

“He has waited longer than any of the rest of us for this, yet he was a wizard, the last in our line until the one. Let us hope it will not be long before the destiny is discovered, until the pull is felt, then our only hope of ascending will be fulfilled.”

“Indeed or all is lost. The one walking away in the quartet is the only one who can do it and our only chance, the prophesy makes that clear. Come wife we shall send Utred word that the one has been here, whilst we continue to watch.”

They withdrew through the words which told their story on the memorial, just as two Muggles approached, unaware of the ghostly deliberations.

When the two couples found the rest of the family they told them of the strange encounter, although Mrs. Granger vaguely remembered seeing the grave when she had visited as a girl and some mention that her mothers family was supposed to be descended from the Huntrodds, had been made at the time. The others were none the wiser, but all went to see the stone the next day. Mr. Weasley found no signs of a magical signature around or in the grave though and there was no sign of the ghosts.

“Perhaps they meant just the Magic of love after all.” Said Audrey. “I remember hearing that, that was what Dumbledore thought was the most powerful magic of all.”

They spent their remaining days in Whitby exploring the town and it's attractions. The ruins of the abbey were stunningly beautiful and atmospheric, set within their grounds next to St Mary's church. They went out to sea on the towns old lifeboat, it was a pleasant cruise, which Mr. Weasley was fascinated by as he was shown the engine. Unfortunately he almost sank the boat, in his enthusiasm to make it go faster round the bay, while ensuring he wasn't seen using his wand. The wizards had to modify a number of holiday makers memories after that, as well as fix the boat, but they had fun doing it. They found a display about the life of James Cook, the man the statue near the whale bones was of, which showed he was born not too far away in Marton by Cleveland near Middlesbrough and had served his apprenticeship here in Whitby. They learned of his voyages, right up to his death. 

The family also discovered a cluttered museum in a park, it had cases full of items from Whitby's geology as well as the towns history, including in the whaling industry hence the whale bone arch. The museum even had a hand of glory in one glass case, The same building also housed a small art gallery and a magical section, hidden from the Muggles. 

On their way from the hotel each day they explored the shops, discovering a wealth of items, they bought souvenirs and presents for people at home. They found a T shirt with Dracula on it for Teddy as well as getting him a toy lifeboat and a couple of other gifts. They found the last remaining fish smokery remaining in town, they had discovered that Kreacher loved Kippers, they were his favourite, so they would return and buy him some before they left. Of course, they also spent a lot of time relaxing on the beach over on the other side of the harbour or walking beneath the cliffs on which the abbey sat, finding a few fossils and the wreck of a concrete boat.

They of course drew some attention from the magical community who lived in the town as well as Witches and Wizards among the visitors while they were there, though nowhere near the level they had experienced in London. Here it was a minor inconvenience, not a major disruption, once or twice outside the hotel one of the four would be asked for an autograph or if a photo could be taken with them, usually from children, who they never refused. Approaches made outside in the town were made discretely, so as not to rouse the interest of Muggles, which also meant attention was not drawn to them too much or even to the other Magicals they walked past. They often only knew when they had passed another Witch or Wizard when the person did a double take, not sure who it was they had just seen, but knowing they recognised them. In the hotel itself they received a little more recognition, but after the first night it was not so much of a problem. Most of the guests had got to know them a little, realising they were simply enjoying a holiday, just like them and so left them to it. They did keep an eye out for the twins who they thought may have been watching Harry and Ginny, but they saw no further sign of the two who had behaved so strangely, for the rest of their stay. They could, for the duration of their stay, truly relax and enjoy their break individually and as a family, it was exactly what they all had needed, even though they had not realised it before coming. 

On the last day of the holiday, they all rose very early before breakfast, in order to see the fish market next to the harbour in full operation. It was fascinating to see the boxes of fresh caught fish bedded in ice, hoisted from the boats and into the Market. They were arranged in batches according to boat that had landed them and the kind of fish that each crate contained, there was a surprisingly large variety available, from cod to squid and many types in between. The auction itself was incredibly fast, those buying stood around the batch that was for sale at that moment, the auctioneer at the end of the line of boxes. His eyes never rested and nor did his lips as he accepted bids and called for more extremely quickly and in less than a minute the lot was sold and they all moved to the next batch, while tickets indicating who had bought it, were placed on the boxes. They were all fascinated watching as the barest movement from those buying was accepted as a bid, usually of hundreds of pounds, once into the thousands for a row of boxes containing lobster. They managed not to buy anything and as it finished one of the captains invited them onto his trawler for a quick tour. Like the rest of the holiday, Harry had taken pictures on their camera, adding to the memories of the holiday. They returned to the hotel for breakfast, then Harry and Ginny went down the steps and to the smokery to buy Kreacher's present. 

Too soon their holiday was over and it was time to return home, after a wonderful few days they all Apparated back to the Burrow then Flooed or walked to their homes from there. 

Back at Grimmauld place Ginny and Harry were laid cuddling in bed, late that evening.

“Did you enjoy your first holiday then darling.” Ginny asked her hand squeezing his bum as usual.

“Yes my love, but much as I enjoyed it and spending the time with them all, it is good to be home and alone with you.” He smiled to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background notes about this chapter.
> 
> The inscription on the Huntrodds grave which can be found on the outside of St Mary's church, Whitby beneath some wooden steps that lead to an interior Balcony. St Mary's is next to the Abbey.
> 
> Here lies the bodies of Francis Huntrodds and Mary his wife who were both born on the same day of the week, Month and Year (Viz) Septr ye 19th 1600. Marry'd on the day of their birth and having had 12 children born to them died aged 80 years on the same day of the year they were born Septr 19th 1680 the one not above five hours before ye other.  
> Husband and wife that did twelve children bear dy'd the same day alike both aged were bout eighty years they liv'd five hours did part. Ev'n on the marriage day's each tender heart so fit a match surely could never be both in their lives and in their deaths agree.
> 
> September the 19th known by many as Huntrodds day, a day when coincidence is celebrated.   
> There are many theories regarding the odd punctuation and language of the inscription, some even believing it to be a code of some kind. Just one of the many legends of a graveyard reputed to also contain the remains of Dracula, Humpty Dumpty and Tom Thumb along with those of many a past resident and sailor.
> 
> There are two nouns that apply to a group of Owls in English used in this chapter, a Parliament being one, the other is a Stare.
> 
> It is generally accepted that the “Muggle” who sailed from Whitby and discovered Australia (or at least was the first European to find it) was Captain James Cook. Certainly he was the first to find the eastern coast of the continent, having arrived via New Zealand. His ship, “Endeavour” was built as a collier that was converted at Whitby for the voyage and became world famous as a result, the ship was scuttled, with 13 others, off Rhode island in 1778, to form a blockade. The wreck rediscovered along with 9 others in 2016.
> 
> Whitby Kippers are a world famous delicacy that once fell out of favour, but is once again much sought after. Sadly only one smokery is left but they do offer a mail order service (UK only). Whitby Kippers are Herring, smoked to dry, properly prepared they have little odour. The blend of woods used in the shavings burnt give the fish a distinctive flavour, this mix is a closely guarded secret.
> 
> The Whale bone arch Commemorates Whitby's historical part in the whaling industry.
> 
> Bram Stoker holidayed in Whitby, the town with it's ruined Abbey, famous steps and, at the time, busy fishing port inspired him to write his most famous novel. Whitby only appears briefly but memorably as the port where the vampire arrives in the UK as a black dog which runs up the 199 Abbey steps. Whitby has now become a Mecca for fans and, by association, for Goth's as well.
> 
> Whitby Jet is held to be the best quality “Black Amber” in the world. It is a gem stone and as Hermione said it was formed millions of years ago and is in fact the fossilized remains of Monkey puzzle trees. The Victorians prized it as a funeral gem, even Queen Victoria wore it. The process of working it is dangerous due to the stones high oil content and in years gone by workshops were known to burn down because of it. The stone has always been regarded as a powerful element and healing powers are associated with it. The Whitby Winkle is regarded as a powerful object due to its combination of Silver and Jet.
> 
> The Astronomical clock in York Minster can be found in the North Transept and is a war memorial.
> 
> The above information comes from various sources gleaned in my many visits to the town and other places, however I am especially indebted to the staff of the Abbey and Whitby Museum in Pannet park (yes there really is a hand of Glory in the collections there), for all their assistance over the years.


	15. Potter's Perambulation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year at Hogwarts begins. Harry and Ginny return to a surprise, will the students welcome Harry's appointment. Ginny has a new role at the school and house Quidditch try outs are held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 15  
Potter's Perambulation.

The last couple of weeks of the summer holiday, as always, appeared to pass more quickly than those preceding them. It was almost as if it were an unwritten law of perception, that the end of summer was reached more quickly than the start of it. Of course this had been the first summer holiday that Harry had looked forward to and enjoyed in its entirety, the first when he had been able to do things he wanted to do, with people he cared about and who cared about him. Even so, this last two weeks had sped past in a whirl, amidst all the preparations for their return to Hogwarts and continuing to find more items for their home, a house they would once again miss whilst at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny Apparated from their living room, to Hogsmeade, on the last day of August, one day before term started. Kreacher had gone ahead with the luggage, while Tiberius had flown to the school the day before, with a letter informing Minerva what time they expected to arrive. They were met outside the new, almost complete, Weasley's shop in the village by Hagrid and Professor Slughorn, both of whom had taken time off from the preparations to ensure that the school would be ready for the new term in order to collect the couple. Ron and Hermione, who had been in Hogsmeade making final preparations for the opening of the new branch of the shop, were there too. Ron was to live above the shop for his final year, only coming to the school for those lessons he was taking at NEWT level as well as his meals. They all knew that Ron was relieved that he did not have any teaching duties this year, he hadn’t really enjoyed being at the front of the classroom and the students had known it. 

Hermione, however, was resuming her post as Muggle studies professor, as well as studying for her NEWT's. She was looking forward to the challenge and had rewritten much of the curriculum for the course, updating it as much as she could between her other work, visiting friends, family and helping Ron during the summer. There was a limit to how much she could change it, however, mostly due to budget limiting the new materials she could purchase, so she would have to do her best with what she had, but also because of the need to convince the Ministry examiners that what she was proposing did indeed reflect the present Muggle world.

Harry’s Auror training was not to officially start until after Christmas, although he had plenty of theory to trawl through in the meantime, the ministry was short of instructors after the war, so could not spare one for him until then. He had been assured that much of the training was what he already knew and would concentrate on enhancing his skills to get to a level that would be useful. The ministry books he had been given, would certainly help him to learn the theory behind the investigative skills required for the job.

Having greeted each other, the group walked up the lane, passing the cottages as they left the village and headed up the road to the Castle, under bright sunshine and blue sky, chatting about their Holiday’s. Horace Slughorn enthusing about the first two members of his revived Slug club being engaged, but berated Harry and Ginny gently for not inviting him to the announcement. Hagrid smiled, resisting the urge to mention it had been a great event which he had thoroughly enjoyed, knowing the Professor well enough to know it might cause more trouble than it was worth. So he changed the subject to safer ground, telling Harry how Buckbeak was doing. 

Harry had never seen the school so empty, even when he had gone searching for the Diadem there had been far more people here than there were now. It felt slightly odd to be there before the students arrived, it was so peaceful, tranquil, the walls exuding a strength he had not noticed before, he could even hear the grinding of the stairs moving as they swung across the well. 

They were greeted on the steps by a smiling Minerva, dressed in robes edged in her family tartan. “Welcome back all of you, it is good to see you all again. Thank you again, Harry and Hermione, for agreeing to help me out once more this year. Hermione, Ron I shall let you go on up to continue getting ready, Harry and Ginny I need a chat with you about something I could do with your further help with. Would you both care to walk with me?” She asked.

Harry turned to Ginny. “Now whenever she asks that, I get this feeling that she could be up to something.” He grinned.

“You know you could be right love, but usually it isn't to bad.” Ginny smiled.

Harry agreed. “I guess that means we should go with her then.”

“When you have quite finished teasing me.” Minerva grinned. 

“All right boss.” Harry laughed. 

They all parted ways, Minerva leading Harry and Ginny up the familiar main stairway, not long after Ron and Hermione who were ahead of them.

“Firstly congratulations on your engagement, I am very pleased for you.” She told them. “However you have caused me something of a problem, which you may not be aware of and which I hope I have a solution. I wonder if the two of you could help the school a little further than you are already? Personally, I am reluctant to add to your burden of responsibilities, but the rest of the staff have insisted, so my hands are a little tied. Having said that, I would certainly not oppose the Staff's suggestion, quite the opposite in fact, so long as you both agree, in fact if it wasn't for your other commitments I would have recommended it myself.”

“Well, I am sure that we shall gladly help where we can Professor.” Said Harry.

“Thank you, Harry.” She said.

Harry could have sworn there was a brief twinkle in her eye as she said it.

The Professor was guiding them through the corridors of the school, obviously with a destination in mind. It was a familiar route to all three of them, one they had all taken many times, but not the one, as the couple had expected, to the defence classroom and suite. Harry realised that she was leading them towards Gryffindor tower, he wondered if there was a problem with the furniture they had sent for the common room, but as they reached the portrait the headmistress did not stop. The headmistress went past the familiar image, which waved and smiled a greeting to them as they walked by. They stopped just along the corridor, at the door that led to what had been her office and rooms before she became the headmistress.

“It is a little irregular for someone so young and who has not completed even a year as a teacher, but the staff don’t see that as a problem and to be frank, neither do I, in this case at least. Harry will you take on the responsibility of replacing me, as head of Gryffindor House?”

Harry was stunned. “Professor, are you sure?”

She smiled. “Yes Harry, I know you are more than capable and much better at recognising when you need help than you once were. So, yes, I am certain that you, with Ginny beside you, shall be perfect for the job.”

“Me?” Said Ginny surprised.

“Yes Ginny, of course, as Matron to the house, a post assigned to the partner of the head of house when there is one. It also means Madam Pomfrey will have an assistant, to help in the Hospital wing. She will train you in basic healing, which will mean helping her, as well as running the house with Harry. Even so it will mean that as far as the students are concerned you will have left school Ginny, which removes the problem that could have arisen over a staff member being engaged to a student, which might have become an issue for some mean minded folk. It also means that we are going to have to fast track the NEWT's course work for both of you. The other teachers have agreed to tutor you privately this term and your exams will take place in the week before the Christmas holiday begins. We have confidence in both of you, but it will be hard work this term, balancing your studies and duties, but not so hard that I think you can't do it. Your colleagues and I will give you every assistance to achieve it as well, so will you be head of Gryffindor house and its Matron?”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they knew the answer they would give, looking back to Minerva they said. “Yes, Head Mistress we will.” They smiled.

“Good that’s settled then.” She laughed, then opened the door. “I hoped you would and it will save poor Kreacher moving your belongings again. Come on, I will show you the house paper work.”

They sat in the lounge behind the office, with drinks provided by Kreacher and spent an hour going through everything they needed to know about organising the house, from dealing with homesickness and the elves, to disciplinary matters, organising the house teams and the administration required to ensure it all ran smoothly.

“Right I think that’s everything we need to discuss.” Smiled the headmistress. “It isn't that complicated, just seems like it when you see it all at once. I am sure you will more than manage, but feel free to shout if you need help. Now we had better get to the staff room, we have a pre term briefing in five minutes, give the others the good news.”

They walked down to the staff room, where the two grotesques on either side of the door bowed. Minerva went into the panelled room ahead of the couple and nodded to those already inside. A great cheer went up, the moment that Harry and Ginny entered the room. Glasses of wine were pushed in their hands, as the rest of the staff celebrated the new appointments and the couple’s engagement, celebrations that continued through dinner and a very informal, though informative, staff briefing.

The next morning Harry and Ginny were busy preparing the defence class room, getting it ready for classes to start, Ginny looked at her watch.

“The Hogwarts express will just be setting off from Kings Cross Harry, seems odd to be here and not on it.” She said, just as Neville walked in.

“Morning you too, have either of you seen the Daily Prophet today?” Neville looked worried.

“Not yet Neville, why what’s up?”

“The Malfoy's trial has been held, they were found guilty and have been sentenced.” He dropped the paper on the desk in front of Harry who read it out.

“Shame of the Malfoy's.” The headline proclaimed, printed next to a photograph of the family being brought into the court, their attire not as smart as they usually wore.

Harry continued to read. “The two, day trial of what was once one of the Wizarding worlds most influential families, reached a dramatic conclusion yesterday, as the Wizangamot passed sentence. The Malfoy's were convicted of numerous charges between them, including though not limited too, false imprisonment, conspiracy, use of the unforgivable curses, consorting with a known dark wizard, knowingly providing shelter to a wanted person, kidnap, torture and murder amongst other charges. Not all the charges were levelled at each of the trio, but suffice it to say that each of them had to answer a dismaying list of them, both in quantity and severity. The Malfoy's fall from grace has been meteoric for a family that once had the ear of the minister for magic, when Cornelius Fudge held one the two highest offices in our government. Lucius Malfoy is known to have influenced him, especially during the year after Voldemort was resurrected, leading to the officially sanctioned persecution of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter at the time. The family were also generous benefactors of St Mungo’s hospital, amongst numerous other good causes. Lucius Malfoy was also once a governor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, resigning in circumstances never fully explained.

As a result of their actions, the family have now been stripped of all assets in restitution, including their ancestral home, Malfoy Manor, which is in need of major work since it was used to shelter Tom Riddle and his followers. The ministry have now taken it over, for use towards the benefit of the entire community, most likely a training base for healers or a similar use. The family’s gold, and other assets are to be used to convert the manor for its new use once that is decided. Any surplus added to a fund that has been set up for the families of the victims and the injured from Tom Riddles regime.

Lucius Malfoy, head of the family and his wife Narcissa had their wands broken, they were banished from the Wizarding world to live as Muggles for the rest of their lives in a ministry approved location. A house will be provided for them, it will not be possible for any magic to be performed at the address. A measure taken as much to protect the couple from attack from their former comrades, or victims, as it is to prevent them using other forms of magic. They will also be subjected to rigorous supervision and a spell preventing them touching a wand or magical object was administered. They were told that they would have faced long terms in Azkaban, had it not been for the testimony of Harry Potter on their actions during the Battle of Hogwarts. Such a custodial sentence would be administered without further trial, should the order of the Wizangamot be breached in any way at all by them. 

Their son, Draco, was considered by the Wizangamot to have been unduly influenced by his parents misguided loyalties. As a result he was sentenced to two months residency in the ministry's re opened youth rehabilitation centre within St Mungo's Hospital, where he will receive appropriate guidance and opportunity to become a productive member of our society, able to create his own path once he has recovered. It is again thanks to the testimony of Mr. Potter that a glimmer of hope for the young Wizard was recognised and meant that this route was seen as a feasible alternative to either Azkaban or the same sentence as his parents for him. Lucius and Draco remained outwardly impassive as the sentencing took place, however Narcissa broke down in tears as the chief warlock read out the Wizangamot's opinion of their parenting and disregard for their fellows. On his release from the centre Draco will not be allowed to reside with his parents, he will, however be able to visit them should he wish, but he must leave his wand and any magical object in ministry care for the duration of any visit.

Mr. Potters testimony, which led to the leniency of the court, was in the form of a written statement. In it the saviour of the Wizarding world informed the court of his contact with the family during the occupation as well as explaining his dealings with them in the past. It would appear that although he has been the subject of animosity from Draco and to a lesser extent Lucius, he believes that all those charged should be judged on their actions during the occupation and for the offences committed, not on personality or for political reasons. He wrote how the family as a whole avoided fighting on either side as much as they could during the Battle of Hogwarts. The actions of Narcissa, who at one point lied to Riddle when he asked her to check if Mr. Potter was dead, directly contributed to the defeat of Voldemort. He also described saving young Draco's life from Fiend Fire cast inexpertly by one of the young Malfoy's companions, who died in the resulting inferno. However, the Wizangamot considered this change of heart by the family had more to do with self preservation and a desire to locate their son, rather than a real sign of wanting to do the right thing, or to defend our world, a view Mr. Potter himself had not contradicted in his statement. For this reason the Wizangamot, of more than 100 members present, considered the once proud heads of the Malfoy family to be beyond any hope of rehabilitation. They warned, however, that if the young Malfoy showed any signs of following his parents example or of attempting to contact or support dark wizards, he would suffer the same fate as his parents.

Upon his release, at the beginning of November, Draco will not have an easy time. Other than regular visits to the ministry, a usual requirement for those who have been through the rehabilitation centre when it was previously open, he will be expected to fend for himself. His chances of finding a job and regaining his families former wealth and influence in the Wizarding community have practically vanished with this conviction. Even his academic record will not help him, he left school abruptly, with Severus Snape, chief suspect in the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the then headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only returning under Snape's headship. Snape was killed during the battle of Hogwarts by Riddle himself (see separate story for information released by the Ministry about Snape's role in the death of Dumbledore and his role in the defeat of Voldemort). Draco's O.W.L grades will not help either, being best described as disappointing for one brought up in such a privileged family, he has not taken any NEWTS either, although he will be given the opportunity to study as part of his rehabilitation. 

The Malfoy's had voluntarily given statements to authorities, under Veritaserum. These statements were only a small part of the evidence gathered by the ministry and presented against them on the first day of the trial, as reported yesterday. Following sentencing the disgraced family were separated and led away to begin their new lives.

The trials of captured Death Eaters continue, as does the search for those who are still at large.

In related news three death eaters including an employee of the ministry were sentenced to life in Azkaban on similar charges and for an attack on Harry Potter in May, which led to their capture, the full story can be read on page three. Other Court reports, including the sentencing of two other ex ministry officials who orchestrated the failed attempt to free the Malfoy family as they were arrested at Hogwarts, can be found on page five.”

Harry sat down, looking thoughtful. He was glad his statement had been taken into account and was pleased that it had helped justice be done. He knew Lucius and Narcissa would find it incredibly difficult to cope without Magic, knowing the two, it was a harsh, but fair sentence for the couple, he thought.

“So, Draco will be out in a couple of months, I wonder what he’ll do then?” Pondered Ginny.

“He’ll have to work.” Said Harry still thinking about the report. “Doing what, I don't know, but whatever job he gets I doubt he’ll like it, unless he has a complete change of outlook. I would guess that the ministry will keep a close eye on him as well, apart from what's been reported. He's lost everything he had though, through his parents actions, not his own, at least they will help him adjust at the centre.”

The others agreed and they chatted for a few more minutes, before returning to their tasks, Harry and Ginny needing to double check Gryffindor tower and hopefully wander down to sit by the lake before the students arrived.

The Great Hall reverberated to the sound of the students, somehow it seemed louder to Harry than previous years, perhaps because the room had been almost silent a few minutes earlier. The first indication of the imminent arrival of the student body had been the sight of the carriages departing to the station. They had watched them go from where the couple were sat under the beech tree next to the lake feeding the giant squid bread they had saved from lunch. The couple had returned to the castle a few minutes after the last of the coaches had disappeared from sight through the gates, they heard the whistle of the engine sound in the distance as they reached the steps to the doors. They found a number of the staff congregating in the entrance hall so joined them and a bell sounded above them.

“Once more into the breach my friends, the train has arrived.” Filius grinned. “Let us take our places to await the rolling thunder about to descend.”

The staff laughed. This was, apparently, his usual performance, before they went into the hall to await their charges. They chatted amongst each other as they walked the length of the hall between the house tables to their seats at the top table, where they continued to gently talk and joke until they heard the first students arrive outside. Filius description, it turned out, was very apt. The noise level of excited students started with a gentle roll of the chatter of a few stepping into the entrance hall from the carriages, quickly rising through a rumble as more arrived, then to a cacophony. It was like fast rushing water as it swiftly built to a crescendo of thunder within a few minutes of the first students arriving, all the students of second year and above were rapidly taking their seats. Some glanced up to review the staff tables occupants, but most continued talking excitedly with their friends while they awaited the sorting of the first years.

Although he was now the deputy headmaster of the school, Professor Flitwick had preferred that someone else collected the first years at the door and conducted the ceremony. Neville had been chosen by the rest of the staff to meet, greeted and lead in the nervous Eleven-year olds, Hagrid arrived and took his seat having brought the first years to the castle, across the lake as always.

The hall doors opened, Filius placed the stool on the step and Neville led the new students in. The hall fell silent as all eyes became fixed on the line of first years, a number of whom had been unable to start last year because of the restrictions then imposed. Harry hoped that more of those who should have started then, would come to the school later, but so far the handful arriving today were the only ones traced so far. Arrangements had been made to enable them to catch up with the others their age, each would be assessed in the first week to see what subjects they needed most help with. It was hoped to have them mostly caught up by Christmas and completely by Easter, that way they would all be on an equal footing for the end of year exams. 

Even though they were a year older, they were just as anxious as their younger companions, who looked nervously around them taking in the room for the first time. Harry remembered when he had made that walk, he had been so nervous and worried that a mistake had been made and he would be sent home. As the first years lined up in front of the teachers table and the sorting hat, looking even more battered since the battle, began its song, Harry heard Ginny gasp.

She grasped Harry’s arm and whispered urgently.“Harry look it’s, those twins from Whitby.”

“Where?” Asked Harry. He surveyed the line of first years. “There looks to be a few sets of first year twins down there.”

There were indeed a few sets of what appeared to be identical twins, this would be an interesting year if any of them were like Fred and George had been. The hat finished its song and Neville began to call out the names of the first years for the hat to sort. Gryffindor got the first set of twins, but Harry didn’t spot the twins from Whitby until nearly all the first years had been sorted and taken their seats at the house tables.

“Well that explains why they were looking at us, if they are from a Wizarding family love they will have seen my picture all over the place last year and look how many have been in the Prophet since the battle.” He said to Ginny.

They watched as this last of the sets of twins were sorted, the girl first. The hat took it's time, but in the end she seemed pleased to be joining Slytherin house and she skipped to take her seat at that table. Then she turned and watched anxiously as her brother donned the hat which sank low to settle on his shoulders it was so big on him. It was, again, nearly a minute before the hat spoke.

“Slytherin!“ 

The boy shouted with joy and jumped up, nearly running to join his sister a look of relief on both their faces.

Harry noticed that each house had gained a set of twins, amongst the new intake. Once the sorting was over Neville moved the stool and hat to behind the staff table, then took his seat, whilst Professor McGonagall stood up and approached the podium. 

She looked round the hall and smiled. “Welcome to you first years and those older students who are here for the first time due to the restrictions last year. Welcome back to the rest of you as well, it is good to see you back for another year of learning, whether you are returning after a years gap, or one that was just over the summer. As those who were here last year will, I am sure, be able to tell you, each of you, including them, will have some catching up to do to get to the standard required for your end of year exams, so this will be a hard year for all of us, staff and Students. The events of last year were disruptive to say the least, but thanks to the hard work of those of you who attended the last seven weeks of term, the exam results were a lot better than we could have expected, well done to you all.

This year however we anticipate a much more settled time in the school, which means you should have no outside disruptions to learning. I am also looking forward to the return of Quidditch and the other tournaments, all of which will be conducted fairly, I am sure we shall have the chance to hold other events in the year as well. There are, the more observant amongst you will have noticed, a few changes to staff this year. Firstly although Professor Longbottom conducted the sorting ceremony, I am pleased to tell you that Professor Flitwick has accepted promotion to be my deputy as well as continuing as head of Ravenclaw House and teaching Charms.”  
There was polite applause from the student body as the tiny Professor stood and bowed. 

Once silence had returned the headmistress continued. “Professor Longbottom, will be assisting Professor sprout this year and taking the first years for Herbology.”

There was more applause as Neville stood, again Minerva waited for silence before continuing, a smile on her face. “I am delighted that Professor’s Potter and Granger have agreed to return to the staff for this year. Professor Granger has worked to update Muggle Studies as much as she can and will be teaching that to all years.” 

She paused for more applause before resuming her speech once more. “In addition to his duties as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter has agreed to be the new head of Gryffindor House, with his fiancée Madam Weasley as Matron.”

She looked round as the occupants of the Gryffindor table erupted in wild, enthusiastic applause and cheering, joined by only slightly more subdued applause from two of the other tables, leaving the Slytherin students to simply clap politely, many looking somewhat bemused, others exasperated refusing to even applaud. 

Professor McGonagall's smile broadened at the response to this announcement, it boded well that there were no actively negative responses, although a few had simply sat whilst the others applauded. The response to the news was generally enthusiastic, and encouraging, it settled after a few minutes, a little longer than was usual, but not excessively so. She briefly looked at Harry and winked “I think that demonstrates you are popular choices Professor and Matron.”

The staff and students laughed at the comment and she turned back to face the hall. “Prefects please report to the head of your house for a moment, immediately after the feast, before taking the new first years to your common rooms please. Watch house notice boards for information about the Quidditch try outs if you are interested, information about other school activities will be posted there in the morning.

Mr. Filch, our school caretaker, informs me that he has added the entire range of products from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to a very comprehensive list of items he has banned from the school. You can view the complete list on the door of his office, should you so desire. Though it has to be noted that we may soon have need to get a larger door for the caretakers rooms in order that there be enough space for the list, especially as George appears to be as inventive as ever.

Finally please remember that, you may not use magic in the corridors of the school and that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students. Now, as I have, thus far, been unable to think of any better words than those that Dumbledore used each year, let the feast begin.”

The noise level rose once more, as the chatter resumed and the golden platters filled with food, the students beginning to help themselves, piling the food onto their own plates. It was a little more civilised at the staff table, as they simply told the plate what they would like and it appeared, rather than having dishes of options appear on the table.

The Gryffindor prefects came up to Harry, just as the remains of pudding disappeared from the plates and coffee with chocolates appeared for the staff, along with glasses of port.

“Welcome back Professor and congratulations.” Grinned the eldest of them. “You too Madam Weasley.”

“Thank you Wootton.” Harry responded.” I know this is a bit odd, we all know each other as students, but I am confident we can all work together now that we are on the staff. I expect members of our house to behave as if Professor McGonagall was still head of house, ok?”

The prefects nodded their agreement. “Of course Professor, we understand that, though we shall miss you both in the common room.” Wootton replied.

Harry smiled. “I thought that you would understand, I see us as a team so I hope we can work together. Now you need the new password, which I have kept simple for now, but we shall change it at the end of the week, it's Snitch for now though. I shall be appointing a Quidditch captain tomorrow, now we know exactly who has returned and we shall need a nearly new team, by the looks of things, so please encourage people to try out for it. We have the honour of the house to think of, just because I cannot play on the team any more, is no reason for us not to win the cup this year. We shall let you know when the first house meeting is for you and us to discuss anything that’s going on, but please remember Madam Weasley and I are available should you need us. Any problems and we are here to help, in the meantime keep an eye on the new ones.”

“Of course, Professor.” Wootton replied. “Tonight we shall help the first years and the others settle in, I remember my first night here, so we shall be there for them.”

“Good, perhaps we should look at giving each a mentor from the older students, perhaps we shall sort that out after we see how they settle in tomorrow, see if there are any volunteers to help with that please, if there are enough we shall put it in place. Right, I think that's everything, we will be about if any first years are homesick and you need assistance, you know where to find us.” The prefects nodded their response, then returned to their seats.

Harry noticed the prefects of the other houses doing the same, having received a similar briefing from their heads of house. 

The feast concluded a few minutes later, the headmistress dismissing the school back to their common rooms, the noise level rose again as the students rose and crowded to the door to make their way out, the prefects gathering the first years together allowing the crush to clear before leading them out. The noise fading into the corridors of the castle, echoing from the walls as it retreated into the distance. Once the students had left, Harry and Ginny rose with the other staff. Hagrid was going to the Three Broomsticks so was walking down to the village with Ron who had sat next to Hermione, the rest of their colleagues were chatting. Madam Pomfrey came over to them once Ron and Hagrid had departed, Hermione going with them as far as the main door.

“Well you two first duty done. Ginny my dear, we shall get together tomorrow and sort out a schedule all right. I do hope you take after Molly, she promised to be a great healer when I trained her, until she married and had Charlie. Besides, what with you marrying my favourite patient soon, you might find the skills useful.” She smiled a glint in her eye.

Ginny laughed. “I’m looking forward to it; I wondered where mum learned it all, she got plenty of practice at home. I should have known really shouldn't I, I know what you mean about Harry though.” she grinned as Harry blushed knowing what was coming next. “ He broke his leg a couple of weeks ago.”

“How on earth did you manage that Harry?” Madam Pomfrey laughed rolling her eyes.

They told her the story and she laughed again. “Oh Harry, such a shame, I remember Sirius getting that bike, it was fun to ride, he took me out on it more than once, I should have loved another go. Don’t worry Ginny you’ll pick it up in no time, I bet you’re a natural like your mum.”

After a few minutes conversation they all dispersed to their rooms, Harry and Ginny checked in at the common room, which was quiet, before they used the hidden connecting door to their suite.

At breakfast the next day, Harry spoke to Demelza Robins, who agreed to be the house Quidditch captain, she had been on the team when Harry was captain and was the only house member left who had any experience on the team. Even so he knew her to be competent dealing with people as well as a talented player, he would not have selected her otherwise, no matter how much experience she had previously.

“We could still have done with you and Madam Weasley on the team again you know Professor.” She said. “I am going to have to recruit a whole new team and train them up, I hope they will be ready on time.”

“Well Madam Weasley and I are here to help if you need it, we shall miss playing too.” He winked. “ I have every confidence in you though Demelza, I know you will do your best. Put the notice up, then let me know when you want to hold try outs, if you need help to organise them we shall do so of course.”

She nodded. “Thanks, that will be useful.”

Harry went up to the staff table for breakfast and assured Ginny that Demelza had agreed to be captain, Ginny smiled, she knew the girl was the best choice for the job.

Professor McGonagall came over “Harry, it seems a problem in Slytherin house, concerning you, has arisen, I am afraid. It has become evident that a number of the student’s have convinced their parents to object to having a supposed murderer teaching here, at least in the words of some of the letters I received this morning. I will handle the parents, but you need to be aware this hasn’t gone away as we had expected or as your reception last night indicated. Horace has told the students concerned that they must attend your classes and treat you as they would any other teacher, or face the consequences. ”

“Thanks Professor, is it just a few of them or the whole house?” The news worried him slightly, this would be an added complication.

“Just a few of the older students, sixth and seventh years according to Horace, but he has already heard them trying to convince others in the dormitory. He says it sounds like they are acting for others, if so then this is an organised campaign, not simply grief as we had thought, anyway you have the first years this morning haven’t you?”

Harry sighed, when would he get to enjoy life without people trying to get at him. “Yes just after breakfast.” Harry told her.

“Good, if you can get them on side, we might be able to nip this in the bud before it spreads further, we know there are some in that house who are going to think the worst of you, but this is too much. That said my advice would be that you should just do what you were planning and gauge the feeling, then you’ll know what to do.” She smiled reassuringly. “The hard class will be later when you have the seventh years, you need to set the next assignment for their NEWT's. Not that anything they were taught last year will be of much use to them for their exams, but that’s where the largest group are according to Horace. Remember, don’t let too much of yourself out in class and try not to do anything too theatrical to shock them, at least not yet, it could be counter productive. Try getting them to define the when to fight element question, don’t get drawn into a discussion on the battle, but let them discuss it if they wish let them come to their own conclusions.” She paused looking thoughtful. “I’m sorry Harry, I shouldn’t get involved in what you do in class, that's up to you, but I am worried about it. I have no doubt, it's going to be a tough first day back teaching for you.” She rested her hand on his arm. “Got a team Captain yet?” She asked gently.

Harry was thinking about what she had said and it took a moment for him to realise the change of subject. “What? Oh, yes, I've chosen Demelza. She has the ability, both personally and in the game, even though she has only had one real season on the team. She is nervous, but I’ve told her that we are here to help.”

“Good choice, but let her run the team Harry, you can’t get too involved. Believe me, I know the temptation only too well. Having said that, there is no reason why you can’t help her with selection or advise her on training, but let her make the final decisions. Keep a professional distance between you and the students. It’s the hardest thing about being a teacher especially when they are so close to your own age and you knew many of them as class mates. Point them in the right direction, but let them find their own way.” She looked at Harry kindly.

“Thanks Minerva, I already spoke to the prefects about that sort of thing. This is going to take some getting used to though.” He said thoughtfully. 

“I know, it's one of the most difficult things for all new staff, they all have fond memories of this place and half expect it to be like it was then, when they join the staff. It just takes a while to adjust, don't worry it will come and of course you have the head start of those weeks last term. By the way cabinet will continue via the Floo apart from one meeting a month. You are due to tour four departments quite soon, so the heads of those departments are to keep you informed until then. I have made sure all your classes are timetabled Monday to Wednesday leaving one day for study and one for cabinet for you and Hermione. Ginny you will have the same day for classes the rest of the time you will either be with Poppy or I know that a couple of teachers would occasionally like your help if that' all right.” 

Ginny nodded. “That would be great, I shall be happy to help.”

Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder as she stood. “All the best with the seventh years Harry.”

“Thanks Minerva I appreciate all this, I know it’s been a major hassle.” Harry was grateful to her.

“It's fine Harry, I have to do all this in order to get the best person for the defence position.” She grinned then left.

Harry and Ginny made their way, via a couple of short cuts, to the defence class room where they separated, Ginny going to the hospital wing, Harry to greet his first class of the year.

Most of the first years were star stuck, only the Slytherin twins seemed not to mind that he was the famous Harry Potter. There were so few first years this year, that they would be attending all their classes as a year group rather, than divided by house as was more usual. Perhaps it would encourage more cross house unity, certainly it was hoped so, only time would tell. 

Harry started the lesson by taking the register, noting who was who as they responded, then stood at the front of the classroom.

“Welcome, to your first Defence against the dark arts lesson.” He announced. “For those who do not know who I am, my name is Professor Potter, I am sure that those who may have possibly heard of me will fill all those that have not in about me in due course, but not right now. However I will caution you not to believe everything you may hear, or read about me. I hope and trust that you will be wise enough to make your own mind up about what you think of me, rather than letting others dictate what you think. Now to the subject in hand, Defence against the Dark Arts. In this class you will meet creatures and face spells that could potentially harm you, but you will learn defensive spells that will protect you as well. This does not mean that all you will learn is shields and dodging, although that will certainly be part of it. It does mean that you will need to concentrate, in order to learn the protective spells I will teach you effectively. I will help you hone your wand work, which you will find is also useful in other classes. Additionally we shall discuss the ethic’s of defensive and offensive magic, for example when it is appropriate to use the spells and techniques that I shall teach you. 

There is only so much you can learn from books, but they have there uses and so have an important place in this class. However we shall be doing a lot of practical work, where you will need to concentrate hard. I will not tolerate any messing about in this class, it could cause very serious injury. You will receive homework which I expect to be handed in on time, detentions or points deductions will be given if they are not. However if you work hard points will be earned for your house. I may be head of Gryffindor, but I will not be favouring my house, nor will expectations of members of that house be any different to those of the other houses. Now we are going to start with a discussion on what is a defensive spell and when is it right to use one, so can anyone name a defensive spell and tell us what it does?”

A few hands went up and the discussion started, as it moved into when defensive spells could be used it became apparent that one or two of the Slytherin's had heard the stories of Harry being responsible for all the deaths, contrary to the official story. Harry however did not need to intervene, as they heard the stories of the others. They heard how many of their class mates had seen friends and neighbours killed in their own homes and streets. How some had seen their parents, as they had tried to defend themselves and Muggle neighbours from unprovoked attacks from snatchers and worse. There were some who told how they had, had to flee in fear for their lives, simply because they or a parent was not of the right blood status, others separated from parents and left to fend for themselves and younger siblings because they were unjustly imprisoned. Still others showed scars received under torture or during attacks they had found themselves in the midst of. Hearing these stories from their contemporaries, the first years were amazed, some relieved to find they were not alone, others because they had never met children who had been through such experiences, they saw why learning defensive spells was so important. Those who had heard the stories about Harry being responsible for the war were, for the most part at least, dismissing those tales as nonsense in the face of such testimony from classmates. As the lesson drew to a close, Harry congratulated them and set their homework, due next lesson.

When the students had filed out, Ginny came in from the Defence office with a drink. 

“That went well.” Harry said, “How was your time with Madam Pomfrey?”

“Great, I’m going to enjoy learning from Poppy, she is an amazing person.” Ginny replied.

“Good, she is yes, but I still wish I had seen less of her, at least in the circumstances I got to know her.” Said Harry ruefully, as they drank the coffee. 

Ginny chuckled. “That I can believe, so one down, who have you got next?”

“Second years, all houses together again, I’m going to do the same as I did with the first years this time, but also get them ready for Remus Boggart lesson with them next time.” He smiled, he had found a Boggart in the dungeons the day before, thanks to Horace and placed it in a wardrobe where it would be happy. “Should be a fun start to the year for them, I hope. I've been thinking around what Minerva said about the seventh year Slytherin's, I've had an idea, could you bring that death eaters mask in from the office later, ready for their class. If what I have in mind works it will show them that things are not always what they seem or what people may lead them to believe. After all, they should know that already after everything we have all been through.” 

He explained his idea, she agreed it was worth a try, so she would fetch the mask. Ginny left as the second years began to enter the room, she took the empty mugs they had used with her. The second years were just as excited as the first years, but with many of them having been taught by him at the end of last year they soon settled. He knew that there were some in their number who had not attended the school at all last year, although the others had only really had the last seven weeks after the battle to really get going in this subject. As a result he began the lesson as he had the previous one, until half way through the time when hem all stand and they cleared some space and practised basic spells, slowly building the confidence of the new students and refreshing the memories of the others. The lesson went as he expected, with none of the students being too far ahead of the others, in a couple of weeks they would be on a par with each other and showing their individual strengths and weaknesses. Harry was satisfied with the first two lessons, as the students left for break time. Ginny came in carrying the death eaters mask from the office, it had been retained as a teaching aid by the school, from the number that had been found in the debris after the battle. Harry placed it on his desk, then transfigured it into a statue of a Dragon.

“If they don’t stick to topic and try to hijack the lesson, one of them is going to find a surprise and demonstrate how easily anyone can mislead them.” He grinned. 

Ginny left for the hospital wing, just as the seventh years began to file in. The Slytherin's arrived last, they reluctantly took their seats at the back of the class, sullenly avoiding looking at Harry at the front.

Harry began cheerily enough and took the register as usual, gaining saturnine acknowledgements from the Slytherins, before he began the lesson itself.“Welcome to your first level seven defence class, because you were taught very little relevant to defence last year I shall be cramming level six work into our sessions together this year. If necessary I shall add extra lessons after hours for any of you who fall seriously behind, in order that you have the opportunity to catch up and pass your NEWT's. This is for your benefit, and rest assured it means extra work for me as well, so let us hope that it will not be necessary. Today we are going to explore what defines correct use of defensive spells and the ethic’s of their use. What constitutes a defensive spell? This is a question of boundaries, where does defence stop and offence start? This will be a discussion in which I shall merely act as chairman, over to you.

The discussion started well enough, although the Slytherin's did not contribute at first. Then discussion turned to causing death with defensive spells and whether use of an unforgivable curse was ever justified. 

“Hang on just a minute.” A Slytherin called in apparent disbelief. “This is insulting to our intelligence. We are sat here discussing the niceties and etiquette of casting spells, when we know there was an unjustified battle right here, people died right here because of the murderer sat right there teaching us instead of being tried for his crimes. You seriously expect us to take it seriously when he wasn't ethical enough to know when to give up.” He pointed at Harry as he spoke.

A Gryffindor spoke, the incredulity at the Slytherin's statement showing in her voice. “That theory is so off reality I'm amazed anyone gives it any credence at all, even the Quibbler rubbishes it. Those who fought with Professor Potter did so through choice, because the freedom of all of us was threatened by Voldemort. I fought here alongside my father, we lost family and friends here, but they chose to fight. There is no basis for calling the Professor a murderer at all, his actions saved our society and our skins.”

“That’s what he wants you Potter's Parrots to think.” The Slytherin retorted. “There was no reason or need to fight at all. If he had given himself up, there would have been no reason for the battle to happen at all, it only happened because he and the staff are too thick to see that. If they had simply handed him over as, if I recall correctly, was demanded by the Dark Lord and suggested by a member of my own house, then any threat to the rest of us would have gone.” The same Slytherin spoke in condescending tones, as if to those who were incapable of understanding.

“You must be joking.” A Ravenclaw girl spat out in disbelief. “Are you seriously suggesting we should have rolled over to Riddle and give up everything we value. We could never have felt or been safe, while that monster was around. I can understand the grieving wanting to find someone to blame for their loss, but eventually the healing process must start. The blame for the battle and the deaths lies with Tom Riddle, his followers and their greed for power. Many in his army had no choice about fighting, they fought under the Imperious curse, not because they chose too.”

“Potter’s side were Imperioused too, by him.”

All the non Slytherin's laughed at this, someone called “Most of us were there, unlike you Slytherin's who ran. We weren’t Imperioused, we chose to fight, while you ran and hid in fear.”

“Ok that’s enough.” Harry brought the class back to order, before it became anything more than words. “This discussion is emotive, we must remember to exercise self control. We are going well off topic, but I am going to ask this. Think back to this time last year, could you have had such a discussion as this then, in this class or anywhere else for that matter?”

Even the Slytherin's admitted they could not have.

“Precisely, no one was allowed to disagree, any opposing view to that promoted by Riddles regime was quashed and it was quickly learnt to express any such views in whispers. The freedom to disagree had been removed from us. Now Parkinson, you seem to hold strong opinions about this, on what are they based?” Harry asked the Slytherin.

“Simple logic and what I have heard from family friends, you are not as popular as you might think in your little bubble. There are many who don't believe your version of events, I am one of them. As I see it the only reason we had to fight at all was because of you and Dumbledore. Life for those of us who obeyed the law last year had no problems like the ones you describe and we weren't threatened, until you showed up here. We see you for what you are, Professor, a murdering fool who doesn't give a stuff about the rest of us.” He goaded.

Harry simply smiled “ So if we ignore the personal insults, you have simply formed your opinion based on the views of others, on whose word you come to the conclusion you have. Where any of those people present at the battle? Did they see any of these events that they told you about?”

“No, but they have their sources.” Parkinson cockily retorted. “Ones who have proved they are reliable and are not glory hounds.”

“Right so they have formed a view of events which they have heard a version of, perhaps having been passed through any number of people who did not actually witness what they speak of, but have they provided you with any evidence at all, other than their word? Would these reliable people be thought of as reliable by, say the Ministry or others in authority?”

“You must be joking, these are truly reliable people not puppets, they are properly trustworthy. They are Pure bloods who have sources from others of their kind.” Parkinson laughed.

Harry spoke calmly “Ah I see, so because they are considered such, you trust their every word, without question. Because of an appearance of respectability, we should all accept their opinion no matter what other evidence may or may not be available. I see that is where we make the mistake. We should rely on appearances nothing else, not what we have seen that contradicts their word, or the testimony of numerous actual witnesses. I see, now let me try something please, a game if you like, let us pass a message through us all, I write it on a parchment for you to read Parkinson then seal it, you whisper it to your neighbour who will whisper what they hear as accurately as they heard it to the next person and so on until it reaches the front, where someone you nominate to be the last to be given it, will write the message on the board. 

Harry wrote the message. “A bottle of Butter Beer please.” On a parchment, handed it to a puzzled Slytherin, who shrugged, read it, sealed it, sent his girlfriend to the front and started the chain. It reached the front and she walked to the board and wrote. “The barrier broke.” On the board. 

“That's not what I said.” Parkinson exclaimed. “Look!” 

He ripped open the parchment and revealed what was written. “Interesting!” Harry said. “So a message can be changed in the retelling. Now, please bear with me, Parkinson would you kindly describe what the Reparo charm does?”

“It repairs or restores items to there original state” Parkinson replied in a tone that suggested he thought the question was beneath him.

“Precisely, would you please use the charm on the Dragon on my desk?”

Parkinson shrugged and used the charm, the unicorn transformed back into the death eater’s mask. The class gasped as they recognised the object that had held so much terror, even for pure bloods, for so long.

“Thank you, Parkinson. So from Parkinson's simple demonstrations we have learnt to things, one, messages can be changed even when passed in good faith, so the word of someone who did not witness an event should be taken with caution. Even the word of someone who was present cannot be completely trusted, in fact as time passes it should be taken on face value less and less as the memory fades. However if several witnesses agree, then it is likely safe to believe what they say, with some certainty, especially if it is backed up with other evidence. Secondly, you can see things are not always as they seem at first glance. Despite appearances the true nature of the object was not obvious, it could have been a dangerous object, not just a mask, a disguise. Sadly life is not always so simple, it is good to question the veracity of a belief, or a view, to test if it is truly valid or not. You all have experience of that with my predecessors, for example Professor Lupin, who amongst you guessed he was a Werewolf before Professor Snape told you?”

No one raised their hand.

“All right, lets try another. Who amongst you knew that the Professor Moody you knew in this class room, was in fact a death eater called Barty Crouch, son of the Ministry official of the same name, using Polyjuice to disguise himself?”

Again no one raised their hand. Harry knew that this fact was not widely known and would surprise many of the students.

“Both of those facts can be verified independently by the way, but they are good examples of things being what they may seem. So, I am sure you will agree that we can see that it is easy to disguise the truth and nature of your intent. We should, therefore, perhaps not just accept what we are told without finding out more, or we may jump to the wrong conclusions. However there are also differing views on the use of defensive spells, just as there are on people. For example, who amongst you liked Professor Lockhart?”

Only the girls raised their hands, giggling slightly at the memory of the teacher from their first year.

Harry nodded and they put down their arms.“So we see whilst girls liked him, the boy’s didn’t. He was the same person, but views about him differ depending on your own point of view. This illustrates two essential elements we must consider. 

Firstly people’s views, which should be respected if they are genuinely held, even if we disagree with them. If an opinion is founded in true belief or when on a subject such as this, based in evidence, it has some veracity for the individual that holds it. That does not necessarily mean we should automatically believe it without question, rather the view could be used as spring board for further personal research and help us form our own independent opinion on that subject. Another problem may be that someone can hold a belief of events based on no evidence, a misrepresentation or even a misinterpretation of the evidence. In such cases we need to let the evidence lead us to our conclusions, not try to find evidence that fit's our conclusion dismissing anything that disagrees with it or allow prejudice and preconceptions to colour it. Not an easy thing to do, I admit and not something I have always been able to do either, none of us is infallible after all.

Secondly we need to be able to cut through the layers of deceit and disguise that is often presented as knowledge. It is not always as easy as it was with the statuette on my desk, often requiring long slow analysis to reach the truth.

This year, your course work will be judged by the examiners on your ability to utilise evidence to support your views and show where that evidence may be found. You will also need to show an ability to form analysis based on conflicting opinion and evidence to enable you to reach conclusions. This will be essential to you gaining your NEWT in this subject and others. Yes we shall have practical lessons too, but for your NEWT you will be expected to analyse your preconceptions and justify them as you have never had to before. I shall not accept any work on theories that are not backed up from any of you, regardless of if it is an opinion I personally agree with or not. To start, your first assignment is on the subject of today’s discussion, the ethics of defensive magic, its use and consequences. You are required to write three feet of parchment on this subject, backed up with discussion of any evidence to support your points, or contradicts them. You will need to provide verifiable sources of that evidence that can be checked. I shall not be setting such comprehensive homework tasks each lesson and I recognise it is not an easy project, so you have a fortnight in which to complete it, which means you have plenty of time, though that is not always a blessing.”

The bell rang for lunch time, “Right you have your assignment, it will contribute towards your NEWT, as will every assignment this year. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, class dismissed.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the students left.

As the days began to turn into weeks and the school settled into it's routine, Harry was enjoying sharing what he knew in the classes. Each year group had separate challenges, not like the challenges he had faced in the past, but that didn’t mean they were any easier. The temptation to jump in and have them practising spells all the time as he did with the D.A. weighed heavily, he knew however how important a good grounding in the theory was as well. Seven years of being friends with Hermione had rubbed off on him, it seemed. He had planned the lessons for each year group, he knew what he wanted them to achieve by the Christmas break and had planned most of how he would help them reach the target.

Ginny was also enjoying her time with Madam Pomfrey and had learnt lots from her. Each day in the first week she had been taught diagnosis spells, she had even had to use one or two of her new skills. A couple of Hufflepuff first years had, had accidents, one in potions the other on their first broomstick lesson. In the following weeks she learnt about the various potions, but mostly her work as matron was not onerous. 

On Thursday's he and Ginny with Hermione could be found in the offices of their colleagues receiving training in the other subjects. Thankfully professor Slughorn had decided that being attacked by Voldemort had affected Harry’s brilliance in potion making and his skills would eventually return. Actually Harry improved quickly, he never reached the brilliance of when he had Snape’s old text book, but even so he was becoming a skilled potion maker. They both benefited from these private tuition sessions, but their weekly trip round the teachers studies had not gone unnoticed by the student population. Although they hadn’t worked out why they made this weekly pilgrimage to each teacher’s office in turn, the event became affectionately known as “Potter’s Perambulation.” Throughout the school.

The work involved as House Master was tricky at first, as all the clubs and teams started, but soon settled into a routine that was only a little onerous. Weekly reports of events in the house had to be compiled that included incidents, which were few, punishments and the achievements of the students. The weekly meeting with the prefects was fast becoming a highlight of the week, held every Friday evening after dinner, it was a chance for the couple to catch up with house gossip as well as conducting the business that needed to be done. The prefects rarely surprised them though, somehow word managed to reach the Head of houses ears quickly, occasionally before the prefects were aware of it. All the Gryffindor students seemed keen to up hold the recent record of the house and worked hard, they also played hard, but it was the Quidditch trials that were most anticipated by the whole house and, it seemed, most of the students and the faculty as well.

Demelza had quickly posted a notice about Quidditch try outs the day she had been appointed and a reasonable number of the students had put their names down. She had asked for Harry’s help at them and they had talked long and hard about training and tactic’s, Ginny was helping too but the couple were careful not to interfere and reassure the captain the decisions were hers. Try outs were set for the second Saturday of term and Harry was looking forward to being on a broom again, helping to test the candidates. Even the first years would have had their first flying lesson by then, so there was a possibility that someone could equal his record of being the youngest player on a house team. The first match was set for the end of October and was against Slytherin who were also having to start nearly from scratch with their team, so the two teams were unknowns in the tournament. Harry knew that, while students from all the houses would be watching the trials, the Slytherin's would have people watching the try out specifically to make notes. Such was the rivalry between the two houses, that some might even have been instructed to disrupt it, though he doubted it,it had happened before. While interference would be punished, especially if it caused a danger to anyone, they would resent, but tolerate the spying, it was expected, just as Gryffindor would be watching the Slytherin try outs. The game being played was to try to frustrate the spy's as much as possible, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team captains would be watching too, but somehow that did not seem to matter, at least not as much, they were more open about it after all.

The day of the try outs arrived, Harry, Ginny and Ron went down to the pitch early with Demelza and warmed up, Ron had agreed to help find a new keeper. Hermione was sitting in the stands watching, loyalty to her old house had meant she was interested. The stands around the pitch were dotted with on lookers, Harry saw a small group of Slytherin's arrive and grinned to himself, the designated spy’s had arrived. Most of the Gryffindor's who were not trying out for the team were there already. So once the Slytherin's had settled in seats they were quickly joined by a large group, who surrounded them to ensure they did not interfere or find out too much about the team. 

The hopefuls arrived, Demelza first had them all fly round the pitch to check they could fly, that weeded out a few who were not skilled enough on brooms yet Those who passed then had to fly again, but this time they had to dodge Harry, Ron and Ginny on their brooms as well as the occasional Bludger. Again a few were weeded out, as not skilful enough at the basics. Demelza then sorted the remaining candidates into groups for each position, so they could run through specific tests. She took a seat next to Hermione making notes on each candidate, observing them closely and directing the candidates. Ron took the position of Goal keeper to test the chasers, as they took shots with Harry and Ginny as the defending team, which the hopefuls had to beat. This provided not just a test of skills, but also one measuring determination to get past the famous trio.

The Slytherin's spies were being frustrated quite effectively by the Gryffindor students around them, who provided an enthusiastic cheering squad complete with banners of support, for their team. Every time the Spies moved to another part of the stand, so did the group of Gryffindor's, much to the amusement of other spectators and a little bemusement of some of the younger students. At one point, however, Harry had to fly down to the stand to prevent a fight erupting, when one of the Slytherin's drew his wand threateningly.

The try outs resumed once he had calmed the situation down, but the game in the stands continued. The next try outs were for the Beaters, who had to hit the Bludgers through the goal hoops and at Harry as he zoomed around the pitch. Ginny hid her eyes every time one went near him, but none hit, although they got close. The candidates then had to fly through an obstacle course, demonstrating agility. 

Once that was done, the focus moved onto potential goal keepers, who were tested simply by seeing how many shots they could save from Ginny. The stands were filling as students from the other houses came to watch, they even cheered as goals were scored. The Slytherin spies had all but given up as students from all houses were now joining in the game of trying to stop them seeing what was happening.

With only potential seekers left to try, they used the old trick of golf balls thrown by Harry from his broom to test their reactions. Whilst not as good as Harry had been, Ginny saw there were three very good candidates, Demelza had a tough decision. As the trials drew to a close the hopefuls gathered round the new captain to hear the results.

“Right everyone, first of all well done, there are some really good candidates for all the positions.” She smiled. “Now I know you are dying to know who’s got in, but as there are so many here watching from other houses and we want to keep it secret for as long as possible, you will need to wait a little longer I'm afraid. I will put up a notice on the common room notice board as soon as we get back. First team practice will be on the sheet too, but before you go, I just want to say I am impressed with all of you, if we need any reserves during the year any of you could be it, so even if you don't make the team in this round then let me know if you would like to join training anyway. That way you will be up to speed with the rest of the team, if we need you. Good work, see you in the common room in ten minutes.”

The Slytherin's had been frustrated, they didn’t know who had been chosen, or when the first practice session was, their team captain would not be pleased.

On the third weekend Harry and Ginny went for a walk to Hogsmeade, the first students weekend of the year and were not surprised to find that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was busy despite the official ban on their products. Not wanting to spoil trade for the shop, they did not call in, which also gave them plausible deniability if Argus asked them if they had seen any students there. Instead they went to the Three Broomsticks. Neville was there already, with Luna, Luna saw them and waved them over.

“Hi you two everything ok?” Asked Harry.

“Not bad!” Neville replied sounding a bit fed up. “Busy, though! Teaching is nerve racking, I am not sure if I am much good at it.”

“I’m sure you are Neville, you know your stuff with those plants, it’s just different teaching it, isn’t it, but you’ll soon get used to it.” Harry reassured his friend.

“I know that I know my stuff, but I’m not that confident really, not like you Harry.”

“Come off it Nev, who was it who on his own faced down Voldemort and killed his snake? Face it Nev, if it hadn’t been for you doing that, he could have come back again mate.” 

“That was different, I thought you were dead and he got me angry, it was the only way I knew to get at him. Besides, I only killed the snake because you told me it had to be killed.”

“Yes Neville, but that took guts, you kept in mind what I had said, even under that kind of pressure. To me that shows you can cope with the pressure of the classroom, just take time to get used to it Neville.”

“Harry’s right Neville, you will be great as a teacher look at how much Dad has listened to you about the stuff in our garden, he says he has learnt so much from you. You are a natural, he even wants you to do a plant spot in the Quibbler love. Just give it time, Professor Sprout is confident in you as well. She said it was just a case getting used to it as well.” Luna soothed.

“I know, but you know what I am like, worrying about it for no reason.” He said.

“Come on Nev, think about how you led the D.A. Last year.” Ginny encouraged, “Everyone listened to you, you taught us all about healing plants and how to find them remember. The only difference is that now you are teaching with everything readily available in the green houses. You were a great teacher then, even without anything more than pictures of plants to help and I know you can be now.”

Neville looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then looked at all three of them, a new respect and determination in his eyes. “Thanks guy's, your right I can do this. I only have the first years on my own and I'm helping with the rest. Seeing how to work with them, yes I want to do this and I am going to.” He smiled.

Harry knew that Neville would come round in the end, it was just a matter of helping his friend to believe in himself. He watched Neville over the next week and noticed a change following the talk in the Three Broomsticks, Neville seemed happier and his confidence was growing.

Harry and Ginny had settled in well to the routine of being staff, however, it was difficult with all the work for their NEWT's compressed in to one term as it was. Despite the few Slytherins, like Parkinson who it seemed would never accept that Harry was not to blame for the deaths in the battle, the school felt safe and secure, the memory of the attack in May now long distant. They missed Grimmauld place and family, especially Teddy, but their regular Floo calls to Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda reassured them that all were fine. Ginny was missing Teddy the most of all and whenever Andromeda was on the Floo, Ginny would be watching him play in the background. She was looking forward to their Fridays, at the ministry in October when they could spend the occasional weekend at home and see him again.

Both of them missed playing Quidditch competitively, but joined in the practices with the new team as often as they could. The team was progressing well and had gelled almost instantly, but it was early days and they needed practise. Harry and Ginny often providing opposition for the team during training. Demelza still came in for training tips as well, but that was becoming less often, Harry was proud of her, she made a good captain.

“You know Ginny, we might even win the cup this year the way they are going. They are all so committed and Coats is a going to be a great seeker the way he is going. He's even getting the hang of the Wronski Feint.” Said Harry, when they were back in their rooms after they had attended the last practice of September.

“The chasers need more practice though they are not holding it together well enough yet, Demelza wants to give them more attention next time she says.” Ginny said cuddling up to him in front of the fire in their room. 

“They will get there soon love, we have a good lot in the house this year generally you know, we are already ahead in the points.” He smiled.

“Early days yet love, but yes they are a good crowd, they are all working so hard as well.” 

“Yes love, I know. We’ve had no problems with them at all yet, but most were in Ron’s shop last weekend so wait for the reports from Argus.” he smiled. “Well I’m sorry love I must get this lot marked so I can worry about cabinet tomorrow, we are talking policy on Muggle relations, you dads department but I have some ideas that won’t sit well with the others present and need to think about argument to allay the fears enough to persuade at least one of them to get them through.”

“Ok Harry, I’ll get the house paper work done, then I'll get Kreacher to bring us a bedtime drink.” She got up and went to the desk for the house log book, Harry followed and set to work.


	16. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny may have settled in to their lives back at Hogwarts, however there are those who don't want that. They want Vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 16  
Vengeance

Kingsley was busy reading his post, now he had the chance to, at last. It was the first time since this morning he had managed to get behind his desk to look at his in tray, which of course had been added to whilst he was busy elsewhere. The office he occupied was the allocated ministers office, that had been occupied by all his predecessors since the post had been created with the formation of the ministry itself. It had changed little in all the years that Kingsley had known it. Which was since he had become a qualified Auror, when he had been presented with his warrant card in this very room by Minister Bagnold. It was a typical office, fit for the purposes of administration, meetings and receiving guests, for which it was intended, although he could not recall there ever being quite so much paperwork on the desk during the tenures of his predecessors, at least the ones he had known. He knew it was late, so late in fact that he knew he ought to be at home in his bed instead of here, again, but he must get some of this mountain of work done or it would be worse in the morning. Most days since September he had been in before most of his staff, not leaving until long after they did, but this was late, even for him. 

The cabinet meeting had concluded several hours ago, he had been pleased with the contributions of his advisors and the progress in some areas, but disappointed that it was so slow overall. At least, most of the heads of department were now treating the young quartet as equals, they had earned it, they had worked hard and made some good observations and suggestions, even some of his most entrenched heads of department no valued their fresh approach, some, but not all. He was concerned that a couple of the department heads had not made it to a single cabinet meeting. He knew their departments had been heavily hit during the occupation, so needed the most time to even get them back to the state they had been before the coup that had led to the occupation. While they had sent a representatives and he could understand that they were busy, if the heads of department did not arrive for the next one, he would need to look at if there were other reasons. He had of course seen all his department heads individually, but he was concerned that the ones who had not been, were yet to meet his advisors, especially those who would be inspecting their departments at some point.

Since the cabinet had finished, he had been in conference with a few of his European counterparts, attempting to rebuild relationships destroyed by Voldemort’s regime. The discussions had been long and dull, they had discussed the minutia of a new trading deal to replace previous agreements, ignored and breached during the occupation. While such meetings were vitally important to the future of the Wizarding world and took up time, they could never be described as exciting. He had managed to eat something during the series of meetings with the different countries, each vying for the best deal they could get, whilst he tried to hold to the ones that had held for generations. He knew he had this to do with other nations as well, though that would be done during the next ICW conference, he was thinking of following the example of the Muggle government and setting up an equivalent of their Foreign office to deal with these negotiations, but that would take time, time he didn't seem to have with all this endless paperwork.

Kingsley missed getting out and about, in the thick of the action, as he had done when he was an Auror, rather than being stuck behind a desk all the time, inundated with paperwork and red tape. This was his first opportunity, that day, to catch up with his mail, which mounted up in his in tray having been passed on from the workers in the outer office. His staff piled more into the tray every hour, or so it seemed, he never seemed to empty it and wondered what might be hidden at the bottom. He was exhausted, but knew he had to plough through at least some of the papers, if only to make room for more arriving overnight for him to deal with the next day. It had been the same each day since the start of the summer, he had even toyed with the idea of installing a bed in the office, but rejected the idea as he knew that if he did, he would barely see the outside world at all and that was something he was not prepared to do. The letters and memo’s he was reading were mostly routine and dull, requisitions, internal messages on the fine detail of ministry matters, reports and the like, such was the lot of being the minister. He stamped his approval on the latest requisition, this time for ink for the stores department, then looked at the pile of paperwork stacked in his in tray, it still almost reached the ceiling. His heart sank, this was never ending, he wondered how his predecessors had managed to appear to have so much time to attend more enjoyable events rather than having to attend to all of this. 

He absent mindedly waved his wand and the letter on the top flew to his hand. He slit open the envelope, carelessly, with his wand and removed the parchment, it was a letter from outside the Ministry he noted. Unusual he thought, they don't normally make it through this far without being opened and checked, he only remembered a few that had, he wondered why this one had. He began to read it, his eyes widened as the words registered on them. Suddenly he was alert, wide awake. “Merlin's beard.” He exclaimed, and went swiftly to the door and opened it. “ Mark, Mark get in here now.” He called urgently to the one under secretary who was still working in the outer office.

“Yes Minister, is something wrong?” The under secretary called, looking up from his work, picking up pad and Quill in readiness.

“I’ll say there bloody well is, when did this arrive?” He held up the envelope.

“This evening, sir. While you were in conference with the Italian Minister, it arrived via the ministry employee post, so apart from checking for spells and the like, it did not go through the usual security checks and arrives unopened separately for you.”

Kingsley swore. “Right, we might not be too late then. Get me the head of the Auror department in here now, I have to contact Minerva at Hogwarts urgently. Once he is here that system changes, all sealed post is to go through the security net, if this had been we may have had more time.”

“But, sir, it is nearly Eleven O' Clock, the head Auror has gone home for the day, he's probably in bed by now, should I send in the duty officer instead?” Replied the aide, unruffled by Kingsley's urgency.

“I don't care if he is in his bath or fast asleep, I aren't so he can be here as well. We need them both here now, this is a matter of life or death, get a full team on alert too.” He demanded, urgency in his voice.

“Yes sir.” The under secretary finally accepting the need to act, rushed from the office. 

“Don't forget what I said about the post.” Kingsley shouted after him, then turned and hurriedly crossed his office to the fire place. He knelt before it and threw some powder on the fire calling out. “Priority message, Hogwarts Headmistress's quarters.”

A few frustrating minutes of desperately, urgently calling through the conference Floo in his office fireplace, he had just managed to wake Minerva when, still in pyjamas and dressing gown, the head of the Aurors rushed in.“Kingsley what on earth is so urgent you have to wake me? Oh Hello Minerva, woken you as well has he?” He asked spotting her through the fire.

“He has and was just about to explain the good reason for it.” The headmistress replied wearily.

Kingsley held up his hand in surrender. “Yes, I was, but I am glad you are here as well, it saves me explaining twice and I am sorry I had to wake you both, but this is vitally important, we have no time to waste. I have received a letter issuing an immediate death threat, I opened it just a few minutes ago, apparently it arrived here earlier this evening via the Ministry Worker post. The writer claims to be part of a group of people who have placed some operatives inside Hogwarts and they claim they are going to act tonight.” Kingsley told them. 

“Operatives in Hogwarts, you can’t be serious. All the additional protection we have erected, how can they possibly have got someone in?” Minerva was worried, despite her protests.

“From what is said in the letter, I am sorry to say that it is likely at least one of them is a student, Minerva. The letter does contain data which would appear to validate their claim, with information from inside the school. One example, they give describes a class conducted by their target as proof. The one Harry told us about with the seventh years, that information can only have come from a student. They may have let others of their group in as well, we cannot be sure.”

“That class was weeks ago Kingsley, it was the talk of the school one way or another for a couple of days, no longer. It can not be proof they are here now or that a student is part of their group.” The concerned headmistress responded.

“I know Minerva, but there is more. They list, in quite some detail, the movements of the targets over the last four weeks around the school and grounds, including their visit to Hagrid and the Hippogriff he has, this morning. They also mention something called Potters Perambulation, round the school every Thursday.” Kingsley told her.

Minerva was shocked, “How on earth did they know that, its what the students call Harry and Ginny’s visits to their colleagues for NEWT's tuition Kingsley, they did visit Hagrid this morning as well. I agree, that changes everything, if they know their movements this morning, they must have informants at least in the school”

The head of Aurors interjected. “Sounds like a credible and likely imminent threat to me, we may have to consider withdrawing them from the school immediately, for their safety.”

“If Harry’s a target you will have fun persuading him to leave Hogwarts, he will accept help, but not that, he won't leave others in danger if he can help it.” Minerva said in a tone that told the ministry officials to think again if that was the only plan they had.

“The problem is bigger than that Minerva, the target is not just Harry, it’s Ginny too.” Kingsley stated.

“Oh hells bells, then you have no chance of getting hi out of here. To him threats to those he cares about, are far worse than ones to himself. He'd rather battle a Hungarian Horntail again than let anything harm Ginny, right what do we do? Neither will leave the school willingly, they will want to stay and fight, you know that Kingsley.” She replied, thoughtfully. “We shall need to come up with something else.”

Kingsley nodded. “Minerva is right, of anyone in the ministry, except my deputy, I know them the best, we need to think of something else.”

The head of the Auror department was momentarily stumped, he had yet to deal with the couple directly, especially in an emergency like this, though he had seen them at and met with them after cabinet meetings as he was leaving. It didn't take long to make the decision that the duty team of Aurors were to be sent directly to the school, by Floo, the moment that they arrived in Kingsley’s office. The problem of getting Harry and Ginny to agree to a plan of action, so they could protect them remained though, the three discussed how best to try to convince the couple that they needed extra protection at least, while they waited for the team to arrive. 

The light of the fire flickered as the wood in the grate cracked, then settled warming the room that Harry and Ginny were sleeping peacefully in. They were resting peacefully, beneath the sheets and blankets of the comfortable, large four poster bed in the head of house quarters, while the decision about their immediate future was being discussed elsewhere. They were unaware their lives were under threat from unknown assailants yet again. The door of the room opened and closed again, Kreacher dutifully rushed into the room from the office next door and to his mistresses side of the bed.

Ginny was woken by the urgent voice of their house elf, sleepily groaning in protest she opened her eyes. “What is it Kreacher, it's the middle of the night?” She yawned.

“Mistress you must wake up, we need to wake Master to.” The elf said urgently.

“What is it Kreacher, what's wrong, is a student ill?”

“No mistress, the students are all sleeping soundly, but you are both needed in Masters Office urgently”

Ginny sat up, her movement woke Harry.

“What’s up?” He muttered groggily.

“Master I am sorry to wake you, but the Minister and Headmistress are in the office, they say they need to speak to you urgently, though they haven't said what it is about.” The elf told them.

Suddenly awake Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged, both puzzled. “All right Kreacher we're on the way.” He sighed. “Tell them we shall be there in a minute.”

“Very well Master, I shall return to the office and wait, in case I am needed.” The elf bowed and left through the door back into the office. 

“He's worried, especially as they wouldn't tell him what was going on.” Ginny observed.

Harry nodded. “That and he feels his duty to us keenly, so if he thinks there is the slimmest chance of a threat to us, he is going to be on edge.” 

The couple dressed quickly, wondering what was so urgent that the Minister needed to speak to them so late at night. Whatever it was, obviously couldn't wait for morning, they hoped all was well with Ginny's family. 

Having dressed they crossed the room to the door of the office which Harry, still a bit sleepy opened and they stepped through. As soon as they entered the room, which was lit only by the flames of the fire in the grate, everything went black as a something was rammed over his head, he heard Ginny scream in surprise. 

“Oi what the bloody hell is going on.” He shouted in shock, he knew this couldn't be the Minister or Headmistress, they had no reason to treat them like this. Struggling, he felt ropes bind him.

“Stop, leave my Master and Mistress alone.” They heard Kreacher croak alarmed, Harry heard the elf attack their assailants.

“Shut the bloody house elf up.” A rough female voice, that sounded similar to Minerva's, but not quite right, ordered urgently. “Don't let him near those two, whatever happens, he could get them out.”

The noise of clumsy, heavy footsteps, chasing something round the room filled the air, punctuated with the odd expletive in a deep gravelly voice.

“You won’t get me, you great lumbering idiot.” Shouted Kreacher mockingly, clicking his fingers. 

They heard the noise of a sudden gust of wind, the clicks of the doors from the room locking, finally a pop and they knew Kreacher had secured the room and left them. Unable to get near his Master and Mistress to side along them out, as any Hogwarts Elf would attempt to do and knowing he could do nothing more to help them here, he had gone to raise the alarm and to get as much help for them as he could.

“Where the hells that bloody elf gone to?” The voice of the one who had been swearing said, it was vaguely similar to Kingsley’s deep rumble, but like the first, again it was not quite right. “He'll raise the ruddy alarm if we don't get him back here quick.”

“So what, it's too late for anyone to get here in time to stop us now anyway, we’ve got Potter and his slut. Let’s get out of here, we shall be where they are waiting for us and away before anyone can get here, we don't have far to go in this place anyway, good job too, gives me the creeps being back here.” The other said defiantly.

Harry felt himself roughly picked up and flung over someone's shoulder, like a rolled carpet. He heard them try to open the door. “It’s locked!” Exclaimed the female voice close to him. “The bloody little runt of an elf has locked it.”

“Well, are you a wizard or not? Use your wand you idiot, or find the keys, if you can't open it any other way. One or the other, take your pick, but don't just stand there looking like the fool that you are. We need to hurry, before the potion wears off, we don't have long left.” The male voice said, as if explaining a simple concept to a child.

Harry heard the two try casting Alohamora at the lock, it didn’t work. “Bloody hell we'll have to get the keys, they will be in here somewhere. Put these two down and help me look.” The female voice ordered. 

Harry felt himself unceremoniously lowered, almost dumped on the floor, his head hit the wall hard, though not hard enough to daze him. He heard Ginny grunt as she too was dumped close to him, he knew exactly where the keys were, but also knew that as Kreacher had locked them in with his magic, they would be useless. The noise of frantic searching ensued as their assailants conducted a frenetic search of the desk, shelves and room. Harry’s senses were alert, he knew which drawers were being opened in his desk, he sensed where they were in the room somehow. He knew that there was no way out until Kreacher lifted the spell he had secured the room with, which meant that their captors were trapped, for now, but so were Ginny and himself. 

“Got ‘em!” The female called triumphantly. They heard the sound of the key’s being inserted into the lock. “ What the hell? The key’s melting.”

“What?” The male exclaimed and rushed over. “What about the Floo network then, come on.”

Harry heard the powder being thrown onto the fire, as the flames flared, then more and more powder being thrown on, with increasing frustration.

“It’s not working, the flames ain't changing, what the hells going on.” Vexation was growing noticeably quickly in the females voice as they realised there was no way out.

“Bloody hell, we've had it, they’ll kill us if we muck this up. They're waiting for us to bring these two to them. A Port key's no good to us, the ministry will detect it, even if it would get us through the wards. We can't Apparate and we have no brooms so the window is out, we're stuck.” The male grumbled then kicked the desk angrily. “There has to be a flaming way out.”

“Hang on, that's it, these two played Quidditch, I bet they have brooms.” The other said.

“Well they ain't in here, we would have seen 'em by now.”

“Must be in the other room then, where they came from.”

Harry heard them rush over to the door and try to yank it open

“Locked!” The female voice spat in disgust. “We are bloody well stuck.”

Professor McGonagall was still talking to Kingsley in the fireplace, he had just suggested that he would try to persuade Harry and Ginny, when with a loud pop, Kreacher appeared next to the headmistress. 

“Madam Headmistress, I knew it could not have been you after the one that looked like you put the bag on Mistresses head. If you are the real you, they have my Master and Mistress, I have trapped them in the office we must help them.” The elf said urgently. 

Minerva looked at the elf, concern in her eyes, she knew he would not be so desperate over nothing. “Who has them Kreacher?” She asked kindly.

“I don't know, they were disguised. It was only when they attacked Master and Mistress that I knew it wasn’t really you and the Minister after all. We must hurry, they mean to hurt them, I can't let them come to harm again, I cannot be alone again, I cannot lose them.” The elf was frantic.

She turned back to the fire and saw Kingsley’s office door open behind him and a group of people start to enter his office. “Get your men here over here now Kingsley, we may already be too late. From What their house elf has just said, the attempt has begun, Kreacher's quick thinking may have bought us time to effect a rescue. Kreacher lead the way, we need to know exactly what's happened.” She stood up to follow him. 

The elf turned and ran quickly to the door, Minerva swiftly followed, Kingsley and fifteen Aurors were racing one after the other from the fireplace after them, out of the headmistress’s office, all following the house elf. The head Auror brought up the rear having given Mark instructions to get back up to the school and in the Ministry in case it wasn't an isolated incident, before he followed the others through the flames, then closed the connection behind him. 

As he led them, Kreacher was breathlessly described the events at the office, whilst they ran through the dimly lit school, towards Gryffindor tower. They ignored the ghosts in the corridors and a wide eyed Mrs. Norris with her master, Argus Filch, who was stood in a night shirt at the door of his room. Once they reached the corridor, that lead to the entrance to the tower and the head of house's suite, they slowed to approach cautiously. Kingsley performed the Homenum Revelio charm. “All clear, they have no guards in the corridor.” He said relieved.

They still crept along the corridor with caution, until they were between the Fat Lady's portrait and the office door. They stopped and gathered pointing their wands at the door, suddenly a scream coming from the room filled the air. Kreacher stiffened and wrung his hands anxiously.

“Kreacher how long can you protect them for, if you go back in?” Asked Kingsley urgently, knowing the elf needed to be doing something useful.

“About three hours at the most sir, certainly no longer than that.” The elf replied. “The shield we use is hard to maintain for elves, it is not intended for such a lengthy use, but simply to give our family members chance to escape or recover in an emergency. I shall be unable to perform my duties for quite some time afterwards, if it is held that long.”

“Understood, I am sure Harry and Ginny will understand that, they will be more worried about you than you not being able to work, it won't be a problem Kreacher if we have to take that route. Now second question can you take any of us through your wards with you?”

“No sir, not even another elf can get through them and only I, or my family could remove them.”

We can't ask that you drop the wards and let them out either, I would rather they were contained. If they happened to get past us and we ended up chasing them through the school, then who knows what they would do to ensure they got away. We can't risk others getting hurt or worse, so it's back to the first idea, I'm afraid Kreacher. Is there anything more you can tell us about the situation in there, before you go in?” The Minister asked, then when the Elf shook his head added. “All right then, we'll rescue you all as quickly as we can Kreacher, I promise you that and be assured Harry and Ginny shall be happy for you to take any and as much rest you need afterwards. Right go and protect your Master and Mistress, we shall see you soon.” 

The minister had just finished, as another, different, scream filled the air.

“Yes sir!” Kreacher responded urgently and with a pop the elf disappeared, a moment later the scream stopped.

“Now we must secure the rooms around this office, above and below as well as on this level.” Said Kingsley. “Minerva we are going to need your help in identifying them, you know this school better than any of us. We could do with more people, can we rouse the staff without alarming the students?”

“Yes, I can certainly see to that, I am sure the house elves and ghosts will help as well.” She stood and turned, just as the portrait behind them began to slowly open, pushed from the inside. “Kingsley the portrait, there's a connecting door to the common room.” She hissed.

The Aurors at the back of the group turned and aimed their wands at the doorway ready to act.

In the head of Gryffindor's office the two would be kidnappers were getting agitated, ever since the Elf had disappeared, desperately trying to find a way out.

“Let's just kill these two, even if we can't get out at least they will be out of the way, that's what she wants.” The female voice said.

“Not yet, you forget she might be out of the way, but she left them in charge and they would kill us if we killed these two. Besides they might be useful to us if the Ministry gets here, we will still have them, a bargaining chip, we might get out of here yet.” The male replied thoughtfully.

“Hostages you mean?” The female asked thoughtfully, catching on to the idea. “You're right, we might win this yet. Unless they know a way out and aren't telling us.”

“Of course. “The other said as if in receipt of a great revelation. “I bet they do, it makes perfect sense. They know this place better than us, or those two, if anyone knows a way out, they do. Why wait until someone else comes, there has to be a way out of here. Right you two let's make this easy, you tell us how we get out of here and we won't torture you.”

“You can’t get out, idiot, you are trapped perhaps if you realise that, the penny that you have failed will drop, your only way out is to give up.” Replied Ginny defiantly.

“Crucio!” The male growled maliciously and Ginny screamed.

“Leave her alone.” Harry bellowed, to his relief Ginny's screams stopped.

“Then tell us how we can get out.” Threatened the voice, pleased he appeared to have gained results so quickly. “Or you get a taste of what your tart got.”

“My house elf has secured the room, not even we can get out.” Harry replied coolly. “ We are stuck in here just like you are, until he releases us. That means when your escape routes are secure, stopping you leaving here except in the company of Aurors or in a box, I would guess. You may as well give up, you have failed to carry out whatever your plan was. There is no other way out, you've seen that yourself or are you too stupid to recognise that.” Harry knew he would be cursed for that, but he also knew Ginny's scream would have been heard in the student dormitories and outside the suite. He hoped that if he screamed too, loudly, the students would raise the alarm if Kreacher had been caught or had not found help, always better to over do it than under, he reasoned. He had faced Crucio before and knew what to expect, he didn't have long to wait before he was placed under it again.

“Crucio!”

Although it was far from the strongest Crucio he had suffered Harry screamed as the pain hit every fibre of his body, loud and long as if it were, then it stopped abruptly.

“Help is on its way master.” Kreacher’s voice was welcome. “The real Minister and his team are outside. I have erected a shield, but must hold it, they cannot harm you any more”

“Well done Kreacher.” Harry asked gasping for breath. “Ginny, Ginny are you all right?

Her voice was faint. “Yes Harry I’m ok, that wasn't as strong as the Carrow's, but hopefully my scream alerted the students.”

“That was my thinking as well. These two aren't as skilled with it as some I have faced either, whoever they are, still painful though.” Harry chuckled and shuffled towards her voice, as they heard spell fire hitting Kreacher's shield. 

Still blindfold by whatever had been put over his head, he felt round the wall, until he touched her.“It’s me Gin.” He said gently as she tensed at his touch, she relaxed a little when she heard his voice. “You heard Kreacher, help is on the way, not too long now, we just need to hold out.”

The sound of the two assailants continued, growing more and more urgent. Their increasingly frustrated attempts to break the shield failed and they resorted to shouting insults at Kreacher, trying to distract the elf as they cast spell after spell.

“What do we do now?” Ginny asked.

“Wait!” Harry said gloomily, his breathing returning to normal after the strain of being under the Crucio. “It's all we can do, for now at least. Kreacher can't Apparate both of us out together, he won't leave one of us unprotected, he can do no more than hold the shield anyway and that is enough, it gives us time. I just hope Kingsley can get to us before Kreacher is exhausted and has to drop the shield, however long that might be. I'm sorry my love.”

“What on earth for Harry.”

“Getting us in this mess in the first place.”

“Harry stop it.” Ginny said angrily. “Will you stop blaming yourself for everything, it is most certainly not your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself for it. You didn't ask these trolls to do this, they took that on all by themselves.”

“Ok, ok, I get it love.” He stopped her by acquiescing to her before she could gain momentum. 

He wished he could see her, hold her and kiss her, but the ropes that bound them had been magically tied and could not be loosened, yet. At least they were safe, for now. 

In the corridor outside the office, the whole group watched as the portrait of the fat lady slowly, cautiously, swung away from the entrance to Gryffindor tower. The Aurors wands were pointing directly at the space between portrait and the opposite wall, where whoever was pushing it would need to emerge, they were ready if that person proved to be hostile. They remained silent, waiting. They could hear the soft hiss of the frame sweeping over the stone floor. All they could see was the hand of whoever was slowly pushing the large canvass aside, until a head tentatively emerged and look up the corridor away from them, Slowly the head turned to look towards them. It was a student, his eyes widened as he saw the wands pointing at him then he saw the Headmistress standing in their midst.

“Professor what’s going on? What’s all the screaming? It has quite a few of us worried, not just the younger ones either after last year.” The seventh year asked the Headmistress, who indicated for wands to be lowered. 

A sigh of relief sounded from the Aurors as the tension dissipated and they received the sign of confirmation that there was no threat. They dropped their wands, though kept them in their hands.

Relief plainly evident in her voice, Minerva replied.“It’s all under control Walden, go back in and look after the students, the other prefects will assist I am sure. We shall shortly need to put some Aurors in the common room, near the connecting door as a precaution and we don‘t want you all getting in harms way.” 

“Professor, I'm sorry but, we heard Madam Weasley and then Professor Potter scream, we already know they are in trouble, that much is plain, please let us help, he is training us after all.” Another student appeared next to the first.

“Thank you Wootton.” Minerva sighed and thought for a moment before continuing. “Yes, I believe you do deserve the truth, much as I might wish it wasn't so. Your Professor and Matron are being held by persons unknown in their office, it certainly sounds like they may have been tortured. There could be accomplices somewhere in the school, though we haven't found any and have little evidence of it either, just suspicion based on probability along with a letter the Minister received this evening. We need the staff, Elves and the ghosts to help with the rescue as well as securing the school should there be others ready to attack us.”

Wootton nodded. “Fine, so apart from keeping the younger students safe, which Sir Nicholas is helping us with at the moment, what would you like us to do?”

Minerva smiled. “Very well, please ask Nick to round up the ghosts, urgently, if you can, then those over age may go, in pairs so they protect each other, to rouse the rest of the staff and send them here. Fifth and Sixth year prefects keep those under age in one of the dormitory’s together, clearly on the boy's side as they cannot go into the Girls rooms, so pick the one least offensive please. We shall shortly be letting some of the Aurors into the common room in order that they can guard the connecting door, so keep people out of the way. Now we haven’t much time, so we must act quickly, but safely, instruct all students to please follow any orders staff or Aurors give you, make that clear to all so let's get this done.” She smiled grimly.

The students obeyed without further comment and within minutes, the ghosts had gathered to be briefed, then sent to search the school for anyone in a place where they shouldn't be. Whilst the ghosts dispersed, the staff began to arrive, again they were briefed, before they were despatched together with some seventh years and Aurors. They went to check and guard each of the surrounding rooms, Professors Flitwick and Slughorn stayed with Minerva, Kingsley and the Head of the Aurors. The two head house elves of the school arrived and readily agreed to help patrol the corridors in their own way, they confirmed they could not get through Kreacher's wards, so could not be used to effect a rescue, a fact they seemed disappointed to admit. 

The sound of the heavy footsteps of a large person approaching at speed, echoed like a roll of approaching thunder, up the hall from the walls preceding the arrival of Hagrid, gasping for breath, his legs working like pistons, carrying him towards them. He stopped before he reached them, obviously trying to speak, but stopped, loudly gulping air into his lungs, trying to catch his breath for a moment before trying again. “Wha's goin' on Minerva?” He gasped. “Buckbeak, sorry Witherwings 'as broke out o' 'is stable and is 'overin' outside 'arry's window, he won't come down fer me either.”

Minerva smiled as the half giant, put his hand against the wall to steady himself and to help him recover from his run from his hut, into the castle and up the stairs. She allowed him a moment then replied. “I’m glad you are here Hagrid, saves me sending a Patronus or messenger to you my friend. Harry and Ginny are trapped with two unknown assailants in their office, it appears to be an attempt at kidnapping them, but it has thankfully not gone completely to plan. Can you ask Grawp if he would come out to patrol the grounds with you? Make sure no one gets in, or out of the school, if any of the occupants of the grounds will help you, so much the better. Don't worry about Buckbeak, I am sure if he is at the window he will be fine, knowing the Hippogriff he is doing his best to protect our friends, besides it tells the fools in there that they are being watched.”

Hagrid nodded his agreement and turned, running back the way he had come, as fast as he safely could, to find Grawp reaching the top of the stairs just as Fang appeared at the top of them. The Boarhound's tongue was hanging out with exhaustion, but he was still wagging his tail proud of his achievement and that he had caught up with his master. As soon as the dog saw that Hagrid was now heading the other way, back towards him, his tail dropped, he whined plaintively as if saying. “But I just got here.” Looking even more baleful than usual, he turned sadly to follow, back down the stairs.

“Poor Fang, it's seldom that Hagrid is faster than him, shows how worried our colleague is.” Professor Flitwick said ruefully, then turned to the Minister and asked. “Who was it that sealed the office by the way?”

“Kreacher, their house elf, now he is back in there shielding them.” Kingsley replied.

“Then we can't easily get in, possibly with Goblin Magic, though I doubt it, but we could not get back out again if we did, that’s how elf magic works.” The tiny deputy head replied thoughtfully.

“Are we in all the surrounding rooms?” Asked Slughorn.

Kingsley nodded, “Yes, as well as the ones above and below, diagonally as well as those that share walls with it, we have the suite completely covered. Now all we need is a rescue plan, I am assuming Harry and Ginny are still alive, until we have evidence otherwise.”

“They are Kingsley, Hagrid just gave us another piece of evidence of that.” Minerva assured him, he looked at her questioningly so she explained. “Buckbeak belongs to Harry and is intensely loyal to him and Ginny, he wouldn't be at their window if they were dead, of that we can be sure. If they had died, I am certain the beast would be inconsolable in his stable or on the ground. Apart from the two screams, the fact that Kreacher is still in there, the Hippogriff's presence is, without doubt, the best evidence that they are, indeed, alive.” Minerva assured him, Kingsley nodded, bowing to her knowledge of the beings in her school.

Inside the office, unaware of events outside, Harry and Ginny were listening carefully to their captors, trying to glean any information they may let slip. Both knew that even the slightest snippet, the smallest detail could be key to finding out about them and their motives. Harry thought it must be nearing an hour since they had been captured, though in the darkness of the hood he could not be sure. Even so, he knew it could not be long before the Polyjuice potion they had indicated that they had taken would wear off and their true forms revealed, not that he could see them. 

“There’s a bloody great Hippogriff at the window now, looks ready to kill.” Said the male, his voice was changing, becoming thicker in tone, slightly higher in pitch.

“So long as it stays out there it's not something we need to worry about. It's that bugger I want to kill, that bloody house elf, he’s shielding them.“ Said the one who had impersonated Minerva, whose voice too was changing, becoming deeper, more nasal in character.

“Their voices are changing, the Polyjuice potion must be wearing off.” Whispered Harry. 

Ginny smiled to herself. “They are both men.” She giggled to Harry. “I wonder how they decided which one of them would be the girl? I bet that was a hell of an argument, it's very tricky using Polyjuice for gender change, there are some additional risks, though not as much as cross species transformation.”

“Minerva will love you, calling her a Girl.” Harry chuckled, remembering first that Crabbe or Goyle had done just that, then the time Hermione had become part cat in his second year.

They were not alone in noticing that the potion was wearing off, so had their captors, they were not so cheerful about it.

“Bugger we’ve had it now, you are changing back.” Said the thicker voice, angrily.

“That means they’ll know its gone wrong they will come and help, we might win in this ruddy balls up yet.” The nasal one sounded hopeful. 

His colleague thought otherwise. “You must be joking, they won’t help us, we're too ruddy expendable as far as they are concerned. You do realise there are plenty more of us left don't you? Each one of us is no more than cannon fodder to them, just like we were before. They won't risk revealing themselves on our account, not yet, we aren't strong enough. They must remain hidden until they decide the time is ripe for her plan to come to fruition, when they have enough followers and sympathisers, they won't make the same mistake he did, face it, no help is coming for us, we are on our own, nothing is more certain than that now.” 

“But, they’re here, in this bloody castle, already, they're students here, that's how they got old McGonagall's hair. They are supposed to be waiting back in that room that changes, the one she told them about. That’s where they wanted us to take these two, to kill, they wanted to see it happen, for her.” Protested the nasal one.

“Shut up you fool, hold your tongue, they can hear us. If we can’t hold out for longer, they might get caught, if that happens the whole thing is done for. We may have failed, but we must salvage something and you can bet the ministry is swarming round the school by now, bloody hell even Filch and that creepy cat of his will be happy for the help he is getting catching students out of bounds. You heard the Elf tell those two help was here, if that lot capture them, then all hope of success over them and us trying again is gone. We’ve got to make sure they have enough time to escape that room, we have to give them time to get back to their house dormitory so they can try again where we have failed.”

“Forget them, they and she have dropped us right in it, we should save our own skins.” Insisted his cohort.

“They are Vengeance’s best hope of success.” The thicker voice growled.

“For crying out loud, they’re just kids.” Moaned the nasal one.

“They are not just kids, they are her brother’s kids.” Insisted the other forcefully.

“So what? Their clever plan is what has landed us here, in it right up to our necks with no way out. They don't give a stuff about us, I say we find a way out of here and away from them.” Panic was evident in his voice. “I say we give ourselves up to this ministry, give these two our wands and surrender, at least the Ministry punishment will be less painful than the one they will give us if they get hold of us and better than this.”

“Shut up will you, these two will hear. We can’t cross her, she trained them kids, they are as bad as her, if not worse, all three are inhuman if you ask me. If we aren’t caught by the ministry, then they will kill us, hell knowing them the ministry won't even be able to protect us. No nothing is going to save our skins, either way, not now anyway, so we have nothing to lose. If that god forsaken elf 's shield falls, we kill Potter and his tart anyway, then at least our lot will know we aren't complete failures, that will be our saving grace.”

They continued arguing, occasionally falling silent. Harry and Ginny listened and waited, aware that as each minute passed they were running out of time, Kreacher could only hold up the shield for so long.

Outside in the halls and rooms of the school Aurors, staff, Pupils, Elves and Ghosts were taking their positions, most were gathering in one room. They had a plan, it was not one they were completely happy with, but it was the only way they could think of to rescue Harry, Ginny and Kreacher. Two and a half hours had passed since Kreacher had gone back into the office, it had taken that long to put everything in place, now they needed to execute the plan soon, time was running out, fast.

Kingsley looked around the classroom, it was not one he remembered using when he had attended the school, in fact from the marks in the dust it appeared to have only seen use by couples on occasion for quite some time. The teachers, students and Aurors were lining the perimeter of the room, waiting. They were directly below the head of Gryffindor house office, using the Homenum Revelio charm watching what was going on above them, but they could see little more than shadows of the occupants. The ghosts and Elves were guarding the other rooms surrounding the office.

“We need to know for certain which of those figures are Harry and Ginny and which the kidnappers.” Muttered Kingsley. “We can't risk wand fire on them if we don't know who is who, is there anyway of seeing more than shadows.”

“Not in Hogwarts Minister, there is far too much latent magic in the fabric of the building here. After a thousand years of wizards passing through, each stone is so imbibed with magic, it is one of the few drawbacks of the school having been in use for so long I'm afraid.” Professor Flitwick told him. “Mind you, it probably had a lot of magic imbibed into the stones as it was built as well.”

They continued to watch, the room above was quiet at the moment. They could see two figures who they thought were almost certainly Harry and Ginny, sat next to each other at one side of the room. Another two figures were separate on the other side of it, these two frequently became quite animated towards each other, but they could not be sure if this was the kidnappers arguing, Harry and Ginny discussing escape, or one or other of the captives with one of the assailants. Between the two couples was the only figure they could identify for certain. Kreacher stood, firmly in the centre of the room, steadfastly maintaining the shield he had held for more than two hours, resolutely protecting his Master and Mistress. Unfortunately they did not know if the Elf had his back to the couple or was facing them, or if the shield he was holding went at a different angle to the one they supposed, so they waited and hoped for something to confirm who was where in the room above.

Harry and Ginny sat close to each other, offering what comfort they could whilst bound and blindfold, listening to their captors frequent discussions. Each renewed argument revealed little to Harry and Ginny, though as their captors seemed to forget their presence, they did glean quite a few snippets of useful information about who they were, who was in charge of them and the group they were acting for. Their captors bickering was getting more and more heated as time went on, resulting in their guard dropping as their frustration with each other and the lack of progress getting out, wore them down. Harry knew that it couldn't be long now before Kreacher's would no longer be able to hold the shield, if rescue was coming it had to be soon, he hoped that these two didn't grow impatient and act rashly if the shield fell before they were out of here. The only thing these two had so far agreed on was that the couple would have no value as a bargaining chip after all, so they might as well kill them if they got the chance. Harry had managed to slowly ease the edges of the hood over his head loose, by pulling it against the wall, he was determined to see their attackers face to face if it came to it. He listened as a new argument started, when it escalated further, he would remove the hood, flicking it off his head if he could, before they could notice what he was up to.

“The ministry won’t help us now, we’ve tried to take Potter and his bird they won't take kindly to attacking their hero. Our lot won‘t help, they will kill us because we failed to get out of here, we’ve had it either way. It‘s this bloody house elf, no one told us about him, they are the ones on the inside how come they didn‘t warn us, they must have known about him.” The deeper voiced one was letting his frustration build still further and voicing it yet again.

“They don’t value none wizards or ones of lesser blood, they probably thought it was insignificant. Bloody hell, we are good at picking losers, first the death eaters, then the Malfoy’s, now this Vengeance lot. It's your fault, getting us involved this time, we are following the orders of a couple of kids for crying out loud.” The other whined.

“Grendle will you belt up, these two can hear you, besides who knows what power those kids have, they could be listening too.”

“You fool Walde, you’ve told these two my name you idiot.” Anger obvious in the nasal voice.

“I'm the idiot am I? You’ve told them mine as well, you bloody loser.” Grendle growled back. “I preferred you as a woman, though the smell was just as bad.”

The insults they threw at each other escalated quickly until their argument descended into a physical fight, which had been brewing since Kreacher had erected the shield. Harry used the distraction to shake the hood off his head at last, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light, his glasses still in place, he saw the two thugs battering each other hard with their fists. Had he seen the pair on the street he would have suspected they were vagrants, from their appearance as they rolled on the floor beating each others heads with their fists, trying to gain superiority over the other. Both looked malnourished, unwashed and old before their time, they were balding, though one had dark hair surrounding a bald patch, while the other was dirty blond and receding heavily. They had not noticed he had removed the bag they had used as a hood over him, so intent were they in beating the other to a pulp. Having seen the two Harry turned his attention to his loyal Elf, he immediately saw that Kreacher was weakening, sweat poring from him as he desperately fought to maintain the shield. Harry strained against the ropes in an attempt to get free when suddenly.

Bang!

An explosion shook the room, setting everything in it rattling and bringing the fight between Walde and Grendle to an abrupt halt as they both froze looking round in alarm. Dust rose around the walls, including the one Harry and Ginny were leant against, for a moment there was silence and time seemed to stand still then they began to move down. The entire floor fell away beneath them with a rumble and they began to fall as Ginny, still wearing the hood, screamed.

Everyone in the classroom beneath the office was waiting, watching the ceiling, a cushioning charm was set two feet above the floor, in readiness to implement the plan the moment they could. It was a risky plan, and they would only get one shot at it, if it worked they would certainly capture the assailants and rescue the couple, but there was quite a high risk of injury to them. Even so they had no other solution to the problem and while they could be injured that could be healed, it was far better than allowing Harry and Ginny to be killed, that was un thinkable. 

The Aurors had their wands pointing at the ceiling, the others with wands out pointing just above the cushioning charm. With the plan in place they just needed to know which two figures were which, before they acted. They could see the shadow of Kreacher in the centre of the room was weakening, they were running out of time they might have to act blind after all.

“That’s them.” Kingsley called suddenly as two of the shadowy figures started throwing punches at each other. “That means Hermione your team pulls Harry, Ginny and Kreacher out of the way, be ready to catch them, then get them to the hospital wing quick. The rest of you get the other two, right, every one ready?”

Everyone nodded and tensed, adopting stances ready to act as they needed to.

“Go!” He shouted

The Aurors fired cutting spells, just powerful enough to sever the joists in a split second, with a loud explosion the suddenly unsupported ceiling began to fall and they heard Ginny scream. The entire floor fell in front of them, just beginning to tilt as it landed on the cushioning charm, the offices furniture and occupants flung aside by the impact. Ginny fell backwards straight into Hermione's waiting arms. “It’s ok Ginny, it’s just me.” She reassured her friend and removing the hood from her head, while Slughorn loosened the ropes with his wand. 

Harry was caught by Walden, Wootton untied him with his wand, whilst Professor Flitwick rushed to grab Kreacher, who collapsed into his arms, exhausted and was dragged clear to safety, as the shelves, books, desk and chairs dislodged by the fall were caught on the cushioning charm. The others surrounding the room had bound Grendle and Walde before the two realised what had happened to them enough to react.

“Grendle and Walde, I might have guessed you two were in on this ill advised escapade.” Laughed Kingsley spotting the dressing gown Walde was still wearing. “Walde, tartan suit's Professor McGonagall very well, but it really is not you, you know even with the lacy frills.”

Walde went red as the others looked at him dressed in the gown complete with frilly cuffs and collar, they burst out laughing.

“ Laugh while you can, you fools. You might have won this round and caught us, but you won’t stop Vengeance. We have more power than you know, you hear me Potter you and your blood traitor tart are on borrowed time.” Spat Walde.

“Their leaders were in the room of requirement when these two took us.” Harry called as he Ginny and Kreacher were helped from the room.

“Follow me, I’ll take you Kingsley,” Neville shouted authoritatively, then he, Kingsley and some of the others ran past Harry, heading for the third floor.

The head of the Aurors took charge of the prisoners, under the watchful eye of his staff, the teachers and students who remained. Once he and another Auror had taken Grendle and Walde away, Minerva looked round. “ Well I don't know about you, but I think clearing this lot up can wait until morning.” She turned to one of the Elves in the room. “Would you let the others know that we have succeeded in our task please.”

The Elf nodded then popped away.

Chuckling in relief, the tension they had all felt for the last few hours gone, the others left the room. The staff to check on the other students and ensure the school was secure, the students back to their dorms in the tower to assure their younger house mates all was well.

It had taken an order from Harry to settle Kreacher into the bed in the Hospital wing, the elf was determined to punish himself for what he saw as failing his master and mistress. “Kreacher is a bad elf, I should have known something was wrong when they came into the room. It’s all my fault, I let you and mistress down master.” He had wailed. “I must punish myself, not lay in a bed meant for noble wizards, being pampered.”

Both Hermione and Poppy were trying to get him into a bed, so they could check him over and he could rest. The elf was struggling hard against them, until Harry intervened.

“Kreacher stop it I forbid you from punishing yourself, now get into that bed, let Madam Pomfrey treat you, you need it and you need to rest as well.” Harry said firmly. “By no means have you let us down in any way at all, they used Polyjuice potion it would have tricked anyone, Kreacher. You protected us, you’ve done really well, I am so proud of you and I am sure Ginny is too.” 

Kreacher calmed down at his Master's words and meekly climbed into the bed. Madam Pomfrey checked him over. “Their now Kreacher, not to bad, you just need plenty of rest.” She said kindly.

“Kreacher!” Ginny said gently. “You were fantastic, we couldn't have had a better elf than you. I want to get you a reward when we go home, how about a new bed for you, would you like that?”

“There is no need mistress, I only wish to serve you and master well.” The elf replied wide eyed at the very thought of being given a reward for doing his duty.

“I know Kreacher and you have done that very well indeed, but I am proud of you too, you deserve a reward. Will you let us get you a new bed?” Ginny coaxed.

“Very well Mistress if you wish me to have such luxury, I will be pleased to have such a gift. Kreacher has never had a proper bed before.” The elf said quietly.

“Right that’s settled then, we shall get you a proper bed.” Ginny said kindly. “We shall arrange it later today.”

The door to the hospital wing opened allowing Kingsley and Minerva to come in.

“We missed them, the room was empty, Neville could get us in so they had gone, he's checking on your students, making sure they are all fine.” Kingsley told them. “Grendle and Walde have been taken to the Ministry. We'll question them overnight, if necessary we'll use Veritaserum tomorrow. How are you three then, up to telling me what happened in there?”

Harry and Ginny told Kingsley everything they had heard and that had happened, Kreacher told his part nervously, then Kingsley told them about the letter.

“Harry you are not safe here, we need to arrange better security, we need to re think all of this.” He finished.

“Kingsley I am not going to let Minerva, or the students down. We won't leave Hogwarts, as long as Minerva needs me I must be here.”

“Ginny will you talk some sense into your man?” Kingsley pleaded, looking very tired.

“Kingsley, he is talking sense and you would agree if you think about it. If we leave, then this Vengeance lot have won, as certainly as if this attempt tonight had succeeded. We stay as long as Minerva needs us and wants us too.” Ginny said coolly.

The Headmistress looked at two of her lions proudly. “Kingsley, I know your worries and share them to a certain extent, but the school needs these two as things stand. Besides much as we may want to, we cannot and should not over protect them, they have lives to live after all. The only problem is, we don’t know who in the school is behind this, we need to have a method to ensure they are not alone anywhere, including with students especially those not in Gryffindor it seems. If we can solve that, we can look at added protection around the school. We must ensure the safety of everyone here, as well as these two, I shudder to think what might have happened if any innocent students had attempted a rescue. We must protect the entire school, as well as look at it for these two.”

“I can help with protecting Master and Mistress.” Called Kreacher, keen to assist.

“Yes Kreacher you can and I will be more than glad of your help.” Kingsley smiled. “But, Minerva is quite right, while it might be my natural inclination to protect Harry and Ginny, we mustn't forget about the other students Kreacher. Not wanting to offend you, but you are only one elf, remarkable though you undoubtedly are, you can’t be in two places at once any more than we can. We really need to find the ones behind this, Minerva can you do without these two for a week, no longer I promise. Give us time to work out their security so it minimizes any impact on the school?” Kingsley asked accepting that they would return to the school.

“As long as you can give me a stand in teacher for the week Kingsley, but only a week we can't loose them for longer.” Minerva replied.

“I’ll get an Auror to do it before we leave, what about head of house duties?”

“Professor Granger can do that for a week, if that's all right with her?” Minerva looked to Hermione.

“Of course, but I will need to be shown what needs doing.” Hermione said.

“I'll do that with you when the office is fixed, from what Argus tells me that will be later today.” Minerva smiled. “Harry, Ginny we'll sort out your things from the wreckage and send them to you at home for you to check, perhaps Ron and Hermione will bring them later.”

“Thanks Minerva.” Harry returned the smile, “By the way, anyone know where we can get Elf sized beds and mattress's from? We want to reward Kreacher.”

“I'll arrange that for you Harry. Good idea, I can see Hermione's campaign has rubbed off on you.” Laughed Minerva as Hermione glowed with pride at what Harry had said.

“So Kingsley, what are we doing this week, I can't think you will just let us do nothing, even if we wanted to?” Ginny had noticed Kingsley seemed to have had an idea while Harry and Minerva were talking.

“Harry, Ginny you are going to do those inspections at the Ministry a little earlier than planned. That will shock the departments, they aren't expecting you yet. Start on Monday, I will get your Ministry passes and the briefs to you over the weekend.” Kingsley grinned mischievously, he imagined the departments panicking when two of his advisers arrived unannounced, then turned to Minerva. “With that sorted I expect we shall look at other measures for the school during that time as well.”

“Oh yes Kingsley, that we shall, plus I want to hear about some of the reactions of the department heads when these two arrive unannounced.” She grinned.

Harry and Ginny chuckled, “All right Kingsley, we'll do that for you, should be interesting.” Harry said before Kingsley could respond.

“Why do I get the feeling this might be a more interesting week than even I anticipate.” Kingsley laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open, making them all jump, and Mrs. Weasley rushed in. “Are they all right? If I get my hands on the ones doing this, Kingsley just let me deal with them before you do, you can have what's left.” 

Getting over the surprise at her entrance quickly Kingsley replied.“Molly I am keeping you in reserve as our ultimate deterrent, my dear.” He smiled as Harry and Ginny laughed.

They spent the rest of the night in the Hospital wing under guard, but left the next morning after breakfast and after reassuring the Gryffindor students, as well as others that had heard that something had happened and were concerned, that they were fine and taking time to explain what was going on for the next week. They travelled by Floo, directly to the sitting room at Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley was fussing round them so much that Kreacher had given up trying to help, he still needed to rest anyway. Even so he was sulking in the kitchen, that he could not yet fulfil his rightful duties, only cheering up when just before lunch, Ron and Hermione arrived with his new bed as well as items salvaged from the office. The Elf rushed in before Mrs Weasley could and started sorting it all out.

“Can’t stay too long.” Ron announced. “School grapevines working well Harry, the best version I’ve heard so far has you and Ginny fighting off fifty assailants.”

Harry laughed at that, he knew those in his own house knew the truth, so this time they could enjoy the speculation the others inevitably indulged in. Ron and Hermione had also brought their belongings that had been retrieved from the wreckage of the office. Hermione told them the repairs were almost complete and the office would be ready for use in an hour or so, she had to return to the school by then, so they left soon after lunch.

Harry and Ginny chuckling as they watched Kreacher sneaking things past Molly, making sure she didn't get a chance to take this job from him as well. He even managed to get some that were broken to them so they could fix them or ask him to, when Andromeda arrived in a panic with Teddy. 

“It’s in the Prophet that you were kidnapped, they got a tip off last night apparently.” She said relieved to see them. “But, that was all they said of course. Minerva told me you were here and safe, I am so glad to see you both though.”

Harry hugged her. “Trust the Prophet to get half a story and publish it, be interesting to discover their source though. It's all ok Andromeda, we're fine, thanks to Kreacher.”

They sat down and began to tell her what had happened. Teddy, who as usual was the best medicine, climbed on to the sofa between Harry and Ginny, his hair changing colour.

“That’s brilliant, when did he start doing that?” Said Ginny laughing, which set Teddy giggling and changing his hair colour even faster than before.

Andromeda smiled. “Oh that’s his latest trick, it looks like he is going to be a Metamorphmagus just like his Mum, that was the first sign with Nymphadora, at the same age as well.” 

Once they had told her the full story, they spent the afternoon playing on the rug with Teddy while Andromeda and Molly chatted. It was nearly dinner time when Mr. Weasley arrived.

After greeting everyone he sat down, Kreacher brought him a drink, then Arthur turned to Harry and Ginny.“I'm the bearer of bad news I’m afraid. It would appear that Grendle and Walde had taken more than Polyjuice potion, they had taken a latent poison too, we doubt if they even knew about it. Within minutes of us giving them Veritaserum they were dead, all we got from them, was that the kids involved are related to someone who wants revenge on you Harry. Looks like the poison was triggered by the Veritaserum, to prevent them giving away any information about the group. They did let one other thing slip though, the students involved are first years who their relative has trained in magic secretly for years. The trace would pick it up, but as you know if it's in a house of witches and wizards it wouldn't be unusual, or noted probably, it seems who ever this person is was aware we wouldn't be able to detect it too. Looks like this Vengeance group, whoever they are, are pushing this idea of blaming you, so they can recruit and shelter wanted death eaters. We’re checking for any first years whose family, or families as you heard clear indications there are probably two or more of them, are connected to victims of the battle and death eaters, but I wouldn’t hold out much hope. Even if we find anyone with such a connection, we would still have to prove that they are involved and then track down the rest of Vengeance, we don't even know how many are involved in that group.”

They spent dinner talking about how they could find out who was behind Vengeance, but got little further forward, they needed more information. After dinner Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Ginny to one side.

“We’ve been thinking, the best message to send to these people, has to be that you two are going to get on with your lives regardless. How would you feel about bringing the wedding forward to Christmas, sending that message loud and clear?” Mrs. Weasley suggested

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they both desperately wanted to be married to each other, but with the look between them they both somehow knew what the other was thinking. They remembered the conversation with Andromeda, back at the start of the summer. Ginny looked back at her mother, gratitude in her eyes. “I understand your thinking, but no Mum, that would be changing our plans for them. Besides it would be a rushed job, I can’t wait until Harry and I are married, I don’t want to be rushed into it by these crackpots though.”

“Fair enough Ginny, but we are only thinking of you two having lives for yourselves. I hope they don’t try again, but they might, if they do and either one of you isn't as lucky we don’t want you to have any regrets. I know what I said to you back in the summer, I meant it then and I still mean it, we aren't trying to rush you, it's up to you. We'll back you whatever, you know that, we just wanted you to know that we won't mind or stand in your way if you wanted to bring it forward.” Andromeda said.

Harry smiled at the two women who had become the closest he had to a Mum. “We both appreciate that, but even if we are married, if they are going to try again, they will, we can't stop them, not yet at least. To get married now, earlier than we planned, would be an empty message. The best way we can show them, is by carrying on as normal and with the plans we have already. Ginny and I have talked about if I am safe to be around after the attack back in May, we decided then that what was more important was us being together, that way we can deal with whatever comes together. That’s what we are going to do, so I’m sorry, much as it is tempting to bring it forward for all sorts of reasons, let’s keep planning for the summer.”

“Well said you two.” Called Mr. Weasley who had overheard.

The two ladies accepted their decision gracefully. “Fair enough.” Andromeda smiled.

“Well, as long as you are sure?” Molly asked, the couple nodded. “Right, well, we shall do that then.”

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing in the sitting room, listening to the radio, reading and chatting, catching up on the family news they had missed out on. Mr. Weasley talked to them about the Ministry and what they could expect on Monday, he was quite amused that this would be a surprise visit, he warned them that the ministry grapevine was as bad as the one at Hogwarts. Andromeda and Teddy left about nine, the youngster had hardly stirred when Harry put him in the crib for the trip. Soon afterwards Harry and Ginny went to bed, as they left the room they heard Mrs Weasley say. “I just wish people would leave them to get on with their lives Arthur.”

“Yes I know dear, so do I, they both more than deserve it.” They heard him reply.

They lay in bed cuddling as usual, Ginny enjoying stroking her favourite bit of Harry.

“Harry?” She said softly

“Yes my love.”

“Thanks!”

“What for?”

“Oh just, being you.” She smiled and kissed him, then feeling daring she, for the first time, gently slipped her hand beneath the band of cloth round his waist at the front of his pants and Harry moaning with pleasure kissed her again.


	17. Rescuing Kingsley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance reel from the disaster of their latest operation, is it time to change tactic's?   
> What will Harry and Ginny achieve at the Ministry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 17  
Rescuing Kingsley

They were hidden and hidden well from both Magical and Muggle. The house had been abandoned by its owners some months ago, now even they wouldn’t be able to find it, the wards they had placed around the perimeter of the property ensured that. Even if the proper owners were foolish enough to return to reclaim it, they would be frustrated in the attempt. The terrain of the area helped hide the estate of course, it's builders had valued privacy. It was miles distant from the nearest habitation, Muggle or Magical, this aristocratic hide away suited the ambitions of the General placed here to train them, perfectly. Concealed in this mountainous part of the country, a narrow metalled track leading the few miles to the nearest road the only easy way in. The House itself was large, almost a hundred rooms all told, its thick walls were solidly built from the local stone, it was a grand Gothic fortress complete with towers, balconies and elegant arches. Ancient stones and burial mounds could be found in the extensive estate that surrounded the mansion, some of which could be seen from the turrets and towers that dotted the roof. The house was younger than it seemed, but was certainly not modern, nor was it the true castle it resembled, but a monument to the vain whims of its wealthy Muggle creator, a folly to his fantasy and vanity of a century before, inherited by his magical descendants. The interior was luxuriously and decadently decorated, reflecting the wealth of its creator within, its stone interior matching the style of the exterior. With its rooms arranged around a central grand entrance hall and large staircase, this mansion was the ideal location to gather and launch their campaigns from. The expansive cellars beneath the main house contained a vast collection of fine Muggle wines of many vintages, hidden securely behind servants quarters and the large kitchen where they all ate, the dining room upstairs had been converted for a different purpose. 

Attached to the main building was a courtyard surrounded by stables, above which were additional rooms presumably once for Grooms and the like. Some of the stables held Carriages and traps, there were even a couple of Muggle cars, abandoned when the owners had fled. Much of the estate was wilderness, highlands and moor inhabited by sheep and wildlife. The farmers, who had occupied the tied cottages dotted around the hills, had been disposed of by the General when they had taken over the big house. The estate had been found by her, their chief, none of them really knew who she was, but they knew she had trained the two to be just as ruthless as she was. She had sent them all here to train out of sight, they had erected new wards that hid the property and grounds from even the most inquisitive, but this had not protected the interior or grounds from the Generals men from causing damage to the house and expansive gardens. 

The once intricate plaster work and statuary had suffered the most from careless duelling practice, the once ornate gardens were wrecked, deep gouges had been carved into the once well tended lawns and flowerbeds, the ornaments and fountain destroyed and hedges blasted. Not a single room in the house was undamaged, except the ones reserved for her or her family, should they visit the house. This once proud building, was now, after only a few short months of their occupation, a shadow of what it had been, it would probably only get worse as they attracted more members to their cause. Over the weeks and months since she had started to gather them together, within a day of the Battle at Hogwarts, their numbers had increased steadily as they had spread the word amongst those they knew. 

Those who joined were mostly those seeking revenge for the death of a friend or relative at the Battle of Hogwarts, ex Death eaters seeking sanctuary or those simply disaffected by the new order in their world. Whatever their motive they found a sanctuary here if they needed it, so long as they were willing to obey her and her family unquestioningly, she demanded that of them all. She had them train, ready to take revenge and carry out missions to that end. Here in this place they had a sanctuary for the core, but they were gaining supporters for their ideals elsewhere as well, they may not want to join them, but they helped spread the word as well as providing funding for this base.

The General sat shuffling the latest requisition papers in his office at the top of the tallest tower, chosen deliberately for its overview of the estate. From here he could see how hard those under him were training, as well as watch the new arrivals, he would also be able to see if any outsiders discovered them from here. He had risen early this morning, nervous as he usually was, when forced to rely on others to do a job in which he could take no direct part, but could only send them, then await word of their progress. He was a man who liked to be the one doing, not impotently waiting for others to succeed or fail. He had filled the time with the paperwork needed to keep track of everything the community here needed and used, as well as updating personnel records. Their leader had put in place paperwork for everything, records that he had to keep up to date. 

The Owl arrived while the sun was still low on the horizon that Saturday morning, he knew it could only be from their contacts at Hogwarts. The General, had been expecting this delivery, correctly assuming it was the report on the previous night's operation, he eagerly took the parchment and read the message greedily, desperate for good news, that would provide the boost their movement needed. 

His face fell as he read the message. “Damn it!” His fist hit the desk, hard, in frustration as he let the expletive out, sending quills and parchment leaping and dancing over the surface. “Of all the useless, blundering idiots.”

He stood and left the room, to summon his compatriots, he was knew he would have to give them the news.

They were assembled in the largest room in the mansion, the entrance hall, he stood at the top of the once grand staircase overlooking the large room, looking out over the heads of them all. Over thirty pairs of eyes looked up at him, assembled haphazardly, yet expectantly below, this was the entire Vengeance army at present. Vengeance had given them a safe place to hide, here in this house, deep amongst the Welsh mountains, as undetectable as it was possible to be. 

They had a chance at regaining the power lost in the defeat of the man who had proved to be nothing more than a megalomaniac, Voldemort, but they needed a success, even a small one, to boost moral, to encourage them in the cause and to boost their position. Yet that seemed elusive and beyond their reach at the moment. The first plan had failed, put them back significantly, but back then they had been far fewer in number, less organised, leaderless really. They had tried to rescue a possible leader from Hogwarts, before he and his family could be taken to the Ministry. They had failed, lost some of their best men in the attempt, the family had stood trial and been sentenced, only their boy had retained his Magic. 

That had been just before she had found them, the four of them left, hidden in an old barn in Cornwall where they had escaped to after the battle and failure to rescue the family. She had come to them, disguised, with a plan. They had been reluctant to join her at first, but she had been very persuasive, in the same way that the Dark Lord had instilled loyalty before her. She had a skill with pain, as brutal as his former master's, but somehow more exquisite both in execution and effect. She controlled some in the ministry, now had moles in Hogwarts, who would give the orders if anything happened to her. She had disappeared, but already they had discovered that was of no consequence, they had learned the taste of pain delivered from young hands which she had trained, so her plan would continue. They now had new aims and targets, a little over two weeks after the battle they formed a plan and made a first attempt on the targets lives. 

The most senior Ministry official they had in their organisation, had been captured in that failure, along with more of their number. They had failed again, then their targets had disappeared, as far as Vengeance was concerned. The group had moved here, a place she had suggested before she had disappeared, he had no idea how she had known of it. They had become isolated, they had little contact with the rest of the Wizarding world, not even a newspaper. So had no idea where there targets had been until the Hogwarts year had started again, which was when the two had been able to contact them again and assert control once more. 

The General had not had direct contact with her since the night she had told him who the target was to be days before that failed attack. She had left him to plan the attack and deal with their victims, he had not even heard from her after that hastily arranged, opportunist attack had failed. Since they had settled here they had concentrated on recruitment and training, which had been her final orders given directly to him her. Since her family had regained contact with them, they had been planning for this new attack, that he now knew had failed as well, he had to believe it was because of the two who had made the attempt, it had been a simple plan that even they should not have been able to mess up. It was clear that despite the simplicity of the plan, it had been to complicated for them, although it had been one the contacts in the school had come up with.

Although they had actively recruited amongst the fleeing supporters of the Dark Lord, when ever they found them, there were still some he wished they could find, some he knew whose skills would be particularly useful. Those he knew who had specific talents, or resources, that would be useful to them, but it seemed that they had either fled the country, been arrested, or were too well hidden for them to find. One or two had been unwilling to be part of another fight, but had been persuaded to make a donation to their funds, though it did leave a gap in the skills the group needed, so he tried to have others gain those abilities, here. They had also tried to gain the support of some of those who had been intimidated by the Dark Lord, or might be useful in spreading the word, but most of them had turned them down flat and no amount of threats had persuaded them to change their mind. Those who had come to the mannor spent their time practising, training, honing their talents, gaining more and going out searching for others to join their cause, though only a couple a week now arrived. 

He knew his contacts, the ones giving the orders, were just children, but he also knew that although they were lieutenants, not the chief, they were still to be afforded utmost respect. Young they might be, but that merely served as a convenient cover of their true power, which even he feared. He had experienced their talents at inflicting punishment first hand, his response when he had first met them had not pleased them to say the least. His punishment, delivered by them directly had taught him that the imagination of these children's spell casting and ability to create pain in others would have impressed even the Dark Lord, so it was simple foolishness to not fear them. That lesson had been learnt on his first introduction to them, back in that barn, so he certainly feared them, but not so much that he would put more of his friends at risk on another of what he considered to be their absurd plans. Now this plan had failed, one they had come up with, it was time for a real plan, time for real action, it was time for the adults to take control. He looked down on his comrades knowing he was about to disappoint them again, but hoping the rest of what he would say would boost them to further efforts to fulfil a plan of their own. This would be a test of their loyalty, he would redirect their efforts without letting the contacts or their Aunt know about it, that way when the plan succeeded, he could dictate to them. He took a deep breath and spoke so all would hear.

“I am sorry to have to report that Grendle and Walde have failed.” He announced. “Potter and his Blood traitor scum of a girl friend are still free, they have been moved out of view and both of our operatives have been captured, though the two contacts are safe.”

A ripple of muttered discontent, at the news and worried looks passed between the group below him.

“Apparently, the contacts had anticipated possible failure and have taken steps to ensure we are not betrayed. The plan, it seems, was too subtle, perhaps the letter arrived too soon or the targets not as vulnerable as we were led to believe. More likely, I think, the plan was fatally flawed from the start. I for one am fed up of subtlety, hiding in fear and think we should act on our own to strike boldly and decisively, we do after all share the desire to rid ourselves of Potter and his supporters just as they do. We must let our leaders worry about gaining public support, we need to continue to recruit, but let us take a lesson from the betrayal of our true master ,the dark lord and prepare to attack directly as he so often did. Why should we skulk in hiding any longer? Let us plan to attack and finish Potter ourselves, when we have a definitive plan, checked every detail then we shall prepare and rehearse it, recruit any others we need, then the ones who master it best will have the honour of avenging our Masters death.”

They cheered their agreement, the General smiled, he now controlled this army, not her, or the children she had trained, he would use them merely as a means to an end until their plan succeeded. They would not know they had lost control until he acted, by then it would be too late. Her disappearance and the children's youth, had changed his loyalty slightly, she would rule, yes, but he and his army would rule her. She would be nothing more than their puppet, the acceptable face of their rule to pacify the public. He smirked, satisfied as he returned to his office to further prepare the plan, knowing that despite what he had said to his men, any action would take weeks to be ready to execute. It was a distinct possibility, even a probability, that they would have to wait until after Christmas before acting. 

Besides, soon, he might have to relinquish the throne to another, or perhaps he could persuade him to share it, it was not long before the son of a death eater they had wanted to lead them was released from Ministry control. He was going to go and meet him, in the absence of the teenagers father, he would persuade him to join their cause, to gain revenge for his parents. His name alone would be enough to gain support for Vengeance, the family he belonged to had commanded respect amongst many. His father had been in the Dark Lords inner circle by all accounts, although it was rumoured he had fallen out of favour to some extent, his Aunt had also been close to Voldemort and had died at the battle of Hogwarts. Although from what he had heard about this boy, that should not take much doing, he was no friend of Potter's by all accounts, quite the opposite from what he had heard from his own son, needing no excuse to humiliate the supposed hero. When, with the boy on their side bringing in others who had been loyal to his family, they won and took what was rightfully theirs, they would be able to restore his parents from exile. A prize he was certain would ensure the boy's loyalty, no matter what happened. He gazed out of the window in his room, down into the ruined gardens and watched as his cohorts resumed practised duelling below. He could see most were improving, slowly, though all lacked finesse, they were at present more like semi skilled thugs, which they had been under the Dark Lord, they needed to be more now, if they were to succeed.

Shortly after Harry and Ginny had left, Professor McGonagall visited Gryffindor tower to speak to the students. She arrived in the common room to find them all waiting for her and smiled, she had asked the prefects to assemble the students so she could speak with them all at once. The murmur of chatter subsided as she came in through the portrait hole, they all looked at her expectantly.

“Well done to you all and thank you for your help last night. “She began. “Even if you simply stayed in the dormitory it was a help, you are a credit to the school, your house and to your Matron and Professor. I have awarded sixty points to this house for the actions and bravery of its members, the minister also sends his personal thanks to you. Matron Weasley and Professor Potter are, as you know, both fine, but as they told you earlier before they left the castle, the minister has decided to have them work at the Ministry for this week whilst we look at tightening security here. Nothing has yet been decided, but I would like to assure the minister that you will help with those arrangements, especially the prefects and older students. In the meantime Professor Granger will be available for you to turn to on matters within the house that you normally would refer to your House Master or Matron and so am I. I may be headmistress now, but I hope that does not mean I am so high that I cannot be approached by any of my students, so please do not hesitate to talk to us. So can I tell the Minister you will help with the security of your House Master and Matron as necessary and appropriate?”

All the students readily agreed, they enjoyed having Harry and Ginny as heads of the house, yes they were firm, but they were also fair. The older students remembered Harry and Ginny as students who despite all the rumours that had surrounded them at times, both were much loved students in their time. Though the first and second years knew only what they had heard about them as students and their experience of them since the Battle of Hogwarts, they to respected them just like the others knew them both personally, or at least felt that they did.

Minerva smiled, pleased that the students agreed so easily, it would help to persuade Kingsley of the couples safety if she could assure him the students would be vigilant alongside the staff. “Good that will make things much simpler, thank you all, right well I shan't delay you all for any longer, enjoy the rest your weekend, I shall see you all later I am sure.” Minerva left the tower happy that the students had offered to help, it was clear that they were as keen as she was, to ensure the minister did not poach Harry and Ginny, not that she thought for a moment that Harry would let Kingsley do that.

She knew the Minister was worried about Harry’s safety as well, but in the weeks since his return to the school, she knew he had been happier than he had been for a very long time, especially being here with Ginny. Students from all houses could regularly be heard discussing the lessons they had had with Harry in excited terms, he was certainly an effective teacher, who loved passing his knowledge to others, his lessons had become a highlight for most of the students in the castle. Only the older students in Slytherin House did not seem happy with their new teacher, though of course they still held the view of blaming the Professor for the battle. No amount of reasoning by herself, Horace or anyone else seemed to sway them from that belief, nor would they discuss or divulge their reasoning for holding it. It was hard to understand why it was a belief they clung to so blindly and forcefully. She hoped common sense would prevail in the end, but that hope was growing smaller as the weeks went by with no sign of it fading.

On Monday morning, after a restful weekend, Harry and Ginny left the house by Floo with Mr. Weasley, top security passes in the pockets of their robes and carrying a folder with the briefs on the department of magical transportation. Kingsley had visited them the day before, bringing with him the files they needed on each department they were to inspect during the week and the passes, which gave them unrestricted access to all areas of the Ministry without hindrance. They had decided to start the week with an inspection of the department of transportation, they had not yet met the head of that department, he had sent a representative to each cabinet meeting, rather than attending in person. As a result they were both intrigued to discover what was going on there, that was so important as to keep him so regularly from attending. While the representatives had seemed co operative, it would be interesting to see what kind of reception their unexpected and unannounced arrival would meet from the man and his staff as a whole. They were also intrigued to discover its workings and how it linked in with the rest of the Ministry, their position as ministerial advisors put them in an ideal position to find out, technically they were on a par with department heads in the hierarchy, though with a broader role. 

They arrived in the Atrium through one of the fireplaces along the wall, getting out of the grate quickly to allow the next people through as they had been warned to do, Arthur ready to catch Harry who had still not mastered leaving the fireplaces. Dignity saved, Harry nodded his thanks and with no one seeming to have noticed, he relaxed and Arthur released him, before people started looking. 

The restoration of the large entrance hall to the seat of the magical government had been completed, the damage completely repaired and improvements had been made. There was a steady steam of ministry workers arriving to start work, as well as quite a number of members of the public in search of assistance from the various departments, making their way through the large subterranean room. A new suite of rooms had been added where the public could access the various services available and have private meetings if necessary, with representatives of any one of the departments without having to go up in the lifts. A queue was slowly growing at the reception desk for that area, where three workers directed people to the appropriate waiting area and the security protocols were followed, whilst the Ministry work force entered by the old security gate. Mr. Weasley quickly lead them through the milling crowd, towards the security barrier where twin lines of people queued to gain admission to the inner corridors of power beyond. 

The new memorial, replacing what Riddle had erected, was now complete. It was a fountain once more, but quite different from the old one that Harry had seen on his first visit here, although it had similarities too. Again, for example, it was a golden colour, with a pool of clear water lined with rich blue tiles, resembling those of the old fountain, but that was the extent of the obvious similarities. Replacing the stylised, ideological statues destroyed in the fight between Dumbledore and Riddle in the centre of the pool, there was now a large golden globe. The globe slowly revolved on its axis, allowing the engraved maps of each continent to be viewed from any spot around it while it rotated. Water bubbled gently out of the top, to run down the surface in a thin film covering it. The whole sphere appeared to be supported on a cushion of bubbling water, while jets spouted from the sides of the pool in a series of arcs disturbing the surface. The walls of the pool were topped with golden plaques, where the names of all the dead, from the months of darkness, were engraved, a separate plaque on a nearby wall commemorated those still missing. They walked, with Mr. Weasley, between the two queues and straight through the security barrier.

“Hold on Arthur, I know you are deputy now, but your visitors must surrender their wands for checking you know, not like you to forget.” A security guard called and limped towards them from the visitors barrier. 

He was a short, but stocky, powerfully built figure, dressed smartly in the uniform of Ministry security, though his face bore scars similar to those that had marked Mad Eyes face, if not as severe.

They waited until he had reached them. “It’s all right Greg these aren’t visitors, they are two of the Minister's advisors, here in the course of their duties.” Mr Weasley said softly to the guard, so that only they would hear, Harry and Ginny showed their passes.

“I do apologize Miss Weasley, Mr Potter I wasn’t told that you would be coming in today.” Greg apologised recognising them and speaking in the same low, confidential tones that Mr. Weasley had spoken to him in.

“That’s quite all right, glad to see you are so vigilant, it bodes well.” Smiled Harry, massaging the man's ego a little recognising that it would go a long way with this man. “Our visit is official, but not to be widely known, so please, keep it to yourself for now at least, all right.”

“Certainly sir, you can rely on me, thank you. If you need me for anything I shall be here, you only need ask.” Greg smiled broadly and his chest puffed out proudly, he tapped the side of his scared nose with his finger and winked knowingly, then turned and limped smartly back to his post where an impatient line of witches and wizards was waiting.

Mr. Weasley laughed. “He’ll dine out for months with the tale of how he met you Harry, sad thing is, it's one of the few tales he will tell that is true, though there are not that many who will believe him. To well known for his tall tales is Greg, good bloke at heart though. His grandson is a big fan of yours Harry, along with all the lads friends, don't be surprised if he asks you to sign something for the lad later in the week.”

Harry remembered the incident with the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart in his second year when Colin had wanted to take his picture and have it signed later and blushed as Ginny joined her fathers laughter which resulted. They walked to the lifts and caught the first to arrive at their summons.

They had the lift to themselves, except for the usual flock of paper aeroplane memos circling above their heads. “The head of transportation, as you know, is Oliver Gresley, he's a bit old school where the hierarchy in his department is concerned, but his bark is worse than his bite.” Mr. Weasley told them. “Don’t let him intimidate you, stand up to him and he will listen. His department has seen many proposals for reform over the years, none of which have made any difference and have been pretty piecemeal. He has been jaded by that, becoming quite defensive and greeting each new idea extremely sceptically, believing it is probably change for changes sake most of the time, but get him on side and he is very tenacious. Get him on side and you couldn't have a better ally to achieve what you need to. Once he has committed himself, he will work until it succeeds, the trick is to get that commitment, win him over and you will win the department over. He might be old school, but he worked his way up to where he is the hard way and he inspires loyalty amongst his colleagues. I’ll see you at lunch with Kingsley, level one all right, have fun.” He grinned.

The lift had reached the floor which the department of Transportation covered, Harry and Ginny both took a deep breath and stepped out, the lift doors closed behind them and the lift set off, taking Mr. Weasley to his office, on the same floor as the Minister's. In front of them was a long cream painted corridor with many wooden doors leading off it. A sign on the wall close to the lifts read, “Department of Magical Transportation.” In bold red lettering, beneath a shield with a crest of crossed brooms.

Between the doors along the corridor pictures, illustrating various different forms of magical transport past and present, as well as Muggle cars, planes, ships and trains all of which looked like they belonged in a museum, were hung on the walls. Harry and Ginny, dressed in smart business like robes, composed themselves and walked past the unstaffed reception desk, down the deserted corridor into the department. They could hear activity behind the doors, which were all labelled indicating the responsibilities of the division of the department that worked behind it. They noticed signs for the Floo network, Night Bus control, Apparition regulation divisions amongst the labels as they walked past, but they knew there were others. Passing along the corridor unnoticed, they reached and walked openly through a large open area, where numerous clerks sat checking and forwarding papers to the different divisions. A constant flow of memos flew overhead, waiting to be grabbed by one of them, they were all too busy to notice the couple passing through. Beyond this area was a short corridor that opened up to form an outer office, housing a second reception desk, behind which a young witch, the head of departments secretary, sat. Her eyes widened in recognition, her mouth fell open and she stared speechless at their approach. She did not obstruct them as they nodded a greeting and passed by to reach the door of the office that they were looking for, the label on it read. “Oliver Gresley. Head of Department.” 

Not wanting Mr. Gresley warned of their arrival, having made it this far, they smiled again at the still gob smacked witch, who continued not to react and did nothing, so Harry knocked sharply on the door, opened it and marched smartly into the office, Ginny behind him.

“Young man, I don't know who you are or who you think you are and frankly neither do I care, however if you wish to remain in this department or the Ministry at all, you will learn to wait until invited before coming in to a room. This is a confidential meeting at which trainee’s, first day or not, are not required.” The large wizard behind the desk greeted them authoritatively as the others in the room sniggered.

“You are Mr. Gresley, Yes?” Harry asked coolly checking the cover of the file as if checking and ignoring the outburst from the man. 

He looked up in anticipation, noticing that one of the division heads, sat in the room next to Mr. Gresley's desk had now recognised him and was sat open mouthed in surprise.

Mr Gresley had yet to do more than glance at him.“Yes that’s me boy, your boss, now you have identified me, please leave us and wait outside until I summon you. We have important work to do that is not your concern and which you are interrupting. Once we have finished I shall require a full explanation of your rudeness.” Mr. Gresley instructed, sounding fed up with their behaviour, the Witch who had recognised them started tugging at her bosses sleeve, he turned to her. “What is wrong with you Madam Fields? I am perfectly capable of dealing with a couple of new trainees who don't know their proper place yet.”

On the outside Harry remained cool and business like, whilst he was laughing in anticipation inside. He spoke in a tone that was full of authority and invited no argument.“I am here to carry out an inspection of your department on behalf of the Minister, my name is Harry Potter, this is Ginny Weasley. We are both fully authorised to be here and you, as you are aware, are ordered to co operate with our inspection, by agreement of the cabinet. We shall observe your meeting, which I believe is, or at least should be your daily departmental briefing according to the schedule you submitted. Once that is concluded, then we shall be happy to brief you all regarding what we are here to achieve, then we shall be happy to accept your invitation to meet privately with you Mr. Gresley, in fact that was to be our plan in any case.”

The amused smiles fell from the other officials in the room and Mr. Gresley’s face turned white while Harry calmly conjured two chairs, one each for himself and Ginny, Madam fields looked at her boss and shook her head sadly. “I did try to tell you who it was Oliver.”

Mr. Gresley ignored her, flustered momentarily before composing himself enough to try to salvage the situation, at one time in the not too distant past such a faux pas might have cost him his job. “Of course, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. I apologise, you are of course most welcome, though we weren’t expecting you.” He spluttered.

“We can appreciate that, we didn't know we would be here ourselves until events, you may have read about last week, intervened. However there is also little point inspecting a department, unless we are able to see it operating as normal is there? If you had received notice of our arrival, we would not have got to see that and get a correct or useful picture of what goes on in it, so the circumstance has worked well in this instance. I assure you, your welcome will not cloud our view of this department, please carry on with your meeting.” Ginny smiled.

The meeting resumed, a little uncertainly at first, but soon they could see those present relaxing back into the briefing and the heads of the divisions chipped in, in what seemed to be the usual manner. Harry and Ginny made notes on what was said for later reference, while the division heads reported to Mr. Gresley. The couple listened without interrupting, as the reports were given, then at the end of the meeting Mr. Gresley turned to them. “Is there anything you wish to add Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?”

“Yes, I think we perhaps ought, especially as I think it is fair to say that this meeting has already been an education for us. From the outside, the lay persons view if you like, I don't think it is known quite how various your tasks in this department are, I don't think either of us realised it.” Said Ginny quickly, the couple had discussed what they were going to say on arrival in the department beforehand and briefly while they were making notes, added to it. “Anyway, whilst you are all here, there are a few things we think you all need to know about our presence and task here. First we understand and appreciate that you wish to show your department at its best, however we are here to see it operating normally, not some textbook like idealised show of how the various tasks should be done. In fact that would be counterproductive to what we want to achieve with you. We are not here to judge individuals, our report will not cost anyone their job, or create any disciplinary process, unless they are creating a danger to others of course. Rather, we are here to see the different way's in which you all actually work, regardless of the handbook. We all know that sometimes the set procedures ar not in fact the best way to deal with a task in real life, our view is that if you have found a better way than the regulations spell out, then it's time to rewrite the book to reflect actual practise in the job. We need to see each division of the department as it is when we are not here, so please do not warn your staff why we are here, I am sure that if the grapevine here is anything like at Hogwarts, they will know we are here as soon as we leave this room if they don't already. 

To be clear, we are not here to condemn anyone or check up on you, we are here as a fresh pair of eyes and ears, to fact find then build a report on what we find. In that report, we shall make any recommendations we think would help you, including any methods your staff have independently developed to make their jobs work more smoothly. Even if things are going wrong whilst we are here, we shall be interested in seeing how you resolve it, same if anyone makes a mistake. Your front line staff will be invaluable in this process, as much as the views of your selves will be. Longer term we will, be working with you to explore those recommendations, develop them, see if they actually work as we think they will and if not look at alternatives or how to adjust them. We hope to be working with you on all this, after all it is you and your staff who know how things have been done here so far. We shall welcome ideas from all levels, to that end we shall be talking to all staff, we shall discover if they have been primed to give department approved answers, or warned of our presence. If they are it will undermine why we are here as well as any benefits you might gain and the cabinet as a whole will then intervene. As long as you co operate, your department will have little to worry about, however we will be candid in our report on what we find. That is all we need to say for the moment, except that we are looking forward to getting to know you all, we are not ogres, we hope to prove that to you. So in the meantime, have any of you any questions for us?”

“Yes, what do you mean, you want to see the way we actually work, rather than by the book?” One of the wizards asked cautiously.

Ginny smiled again. “We are not here to trap you, if that's what you are worried about, we are not here to catch you or your staff out, if that had been the aim of this, then neither of us would have agreed to doing this. We are looking to see if you have, unofficially, introduced better way's of operating in to actual working practice, than perhaps strict adherence to existing red tape allows. If so and it's a method that really works and is truly a better method, then we are in a position to recommend that it's a process that should be introduced officially, which I know the Minister will be happy to endorse. That's our aim, to help you all to improve things for everyone in the department, freeing up ways for your work to evolve when needed and to learn as much as we can from you as well. We will be working with all staff, over months possibly longer, this is a long term relationship we hope. We are also someone you can turn to, to help in removing anything that makes your job more difficult than it has to be, perhaps with fresh ideas. I am sure we shall ask what to you are, daft questions, it is our hope that you will recognise that we are asking them to clarify, not to trip you or trap you. We are not here to impose anything, or undermine what you have already achieved, but rather help build on what's here to make what you do easier for yourselves and for the members of the public who access your services with little or no prior knowledge. If there is no need to change something, then we shall not recommend change, this is not about changing unnecessarily. I hope that answers your question for you and helps set any worries on that score you have to rest. ”

The Wizard nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, thank you for being so forthcoming, it most certainly is reassuring, with what you have said I look forward to seeing exactly how this will actually work.”

That was the only question asked, the others had watched Harry and Ginny, appraisingly, throughout the exchange. Once Mr. Gresley had declared the meeting over, Madam Fields came over to them, she had represented the department at a couple of cabinet meetings so they were vaguely familiar with her. “ It is good to see you two again.” She smiled. “ I'll see you later as you come round, don't be too tough on old Oliver, he might be a bit of a bear, but he's lovely really.” She winked, then turned and left.

The room cleared quickly after that, the division heads returned to their own offices

Mr. Gresley eyed the two inspectors, cautiously. “Well I am pleased to meet you of course, but it is a bit of a shock.” he said

Harry nodded. “I’m sure it is Mr. Gresley, however as we explained it was necessary to arrive unannounced so the department could not be preprepared for our arrival and so we would see it warts and all. Additionally we hadn’t seen you at cabinet, so we decided to visit you. Whilst we have found your reports concise, they are lacking the detail needed to gain any more than a basic over view of what you all do, so it will be interesting to learn each division's achievements. You do however appear reluctant to explore how your department possibly could be improved, which is of concern and the reason we chose to visit your department first.”

“Well I am not sure how useful it will be, most of what we do is dictated by need so I am not certain if there is much point to it really.” Mr. Gresley responded.

Harry nodded. “We understand the perception that says, we’ve always done things a certain way so why should it change? Perhaps those methods are the best, if so then as we say those systems will be retained, however I think it would be extraordinary if there wasn't a need to look at some area’s at least. Such as the speed of your admin trail as an example, which is far slower than any of our other departments, maybe there are lessons from elsewhere in the ministry that could be applied here, or perhaps there are unique reasons for it. We shall be looking at ways of strengthening your department, making it more robust as a whole, not just the individual elements as well as it's links to other departments at all levels, hopefully improving how they all work with each other. This morning we plan to experience, first hand, what each division does, how it operates and how the staff within it work together and how it integrates with the whole department. This afternoon we shall look at the minutiae of the systems, policy’s and regulations to see where improvements might be made. Your staffs idea's and experiences are very relevant to that process. We know only what is in the Ministry briefing file, so we see today as a learning experience for us, one which will in the end benefit you, your staff, department and the people who make use of your services. This initial inspection will give us an overview of the department, enabling us to make a preliminary report ready for Friday's cabinet, following which we shall make a more detailed report. You will receive a copy of that report in due course, at the same time as the Minister and we shall then meet to look at methods of implementation. Our hope is that this process will enable us to work together, as part of a team, not against each other. Strengthening the Ministry as a whole, not just this department. Your views will matter, as well as ours, we can see your department from the outside, perhaps bringing fresh ideas, rather than from within where our view could be jaded by existing policies. Beyond what we have seen in departmental reports and briefs we have no preconceptions, I assure you.”

“Very well Mr Potter, however I would point out that we have, in the past, had to endure a number of reviews that imposed their findings on us, impositions that often made life more difficult for us, so I hope you can understand the root of my scepticism at another one. I hope you mean what you say, from your actions today and of course your reputation, I believe you to be honourable and that is the main reason I am willing to go into this with an open mind. I hope my faith is not misplaced, if what you say can be delivered then I look forward to seeing what transpires from your work.” Mr. Gresley, was beginning to admire the two young people in front of him, they had the right approach at least. He would reserve final judgement until he had seen how they worked. 

“We understand Mr. Gresley, we were intrigued by your reports and absence from cabinet, so we are in fact, quite looking forward to working with you on this.” Ginny assured him. “We do not intend to be in the way, we know this could be disruptive to your work . We will endeavour to carry out our task with as little disruption as possible.”

They talked for several more minutes about the process, touched on mistakes he believed previous reviews had made and how the departments staff would be encouraged to add their ideas. Later all of them would be involved in appraising any changes tried in the department, it would be all three who guided the decision of whether or not any particular change became permanent or not. They also discussed how best to proceed that day, which order they would visit each of the divisions, Oliver Gresley supplied them with the names of each divisions head as well as divisional staff lists. Then Harry and Ginny began their tour, leaving Mr. Gresley to his work having asked him not to advertise their presence within the Ministry, or rather that departmental inspections had begun, they knew that word that they were in the building probably was already known. He assured them he wouldn't let the other heads know, laughing as he said. “After all why should they get a warning that we haven't had.” The thought of other department heads being as surprised as he had been appealed to him.

They began their tour in the Hogwarts Express room, which contained a large model of the entire route with a miniature of the train progressing along the railway, often shared with Muggle trains. A wizard was sat monitoring the train on a high chair, passing on messages to the crew, whilst others were controlling the route to avoid Muggle trains, even diverting those if it was the best option. The route followed closed Muggle lines as well as active ones, but as the division head showed them, it wasn't until the train was less than forty miles from Hogsmeade that they could relax their vigilance. Both of them were surprised to note that at York there was another hidden platform, just like the one at Kings Cross, but which the train could pass through en route. The operator told them that it had been used at one time as another pick up point for the school, in the days before they had adopted a Muggle idea of using a Tender on the loco which had a corridor through it enabling non stop running. Apart from the school train days, the train stopped there in both directions to serve the magical communities in the north of England, it also stopped in Peterborough, Durham and Edinburgh most days. They were both amazed they had never noticed the train speeding through the stations, not on any of their trips on the train.

“Of course you should have been here on the first of September when it’s really busy, but the train runs most days.” The head of the division told them.” We have to ensure that the train runs undetected by Muggles, including the ones operating their trains. It helps that they think many of the routes we use are closed and derelict of course. The biggest problems occur when we need to use the same lines that they do, especially when their services are running late.”

Another operator described how they ensured the Muggles did not redevelop the land where the supposedly destroyed lines ran. Whilst another monitored the locations of Muggle trains on tracks the Express shared with them and advised their colleague on the chair above of any problems they detected ahead. “When Muggles have been aware of the train they have put it down as a ghost train usually, although they do run occasional steam powered specials, so sometimes they explain it that way.” He told them.

As they progressed, both Ginny and Harry became enthralled with what the department was doing, it was obvious that there was more to monitoring magical transport than first met the eye. 

The Floo network was especially complex, dealing as it did with not just transportation links, but with communication as well. It was the duty of the team to monitor and maintain all connections, as they were made. Whilst they could not listen in to the conversations, they could tell when fireplaces were active through a large black board covering one wall, which showed requests and the destination of the call. Several of the desks were covered in sockets and as soon as a fire was activated a plug leapt from a box at the side , to insert itself in the appropriate socket. As soon as the destination of the call was known a second plug flew from the box, to land in another socket and the two were then magically connected to enable the conversation. When the call was complete the two plugs leapt, automatically back into the box. There was also a team watching the network for use as transport, again a blackboard on the opposite wall was in use to show departure point and destination requested. In this case however a number of the staff monitored a large table which had a map on it. When the Floo was activated and the person stepped in, a point of green light shone at the approximate point on the map nearest where their Floo was. When the traveller requested the destination, a line of light shot from the point leaping from one Floo to another and another until it reached the destination of the user. As soon as the person landed the line of light disappeared. Another team was dealing with requests to connect to the network and any problems that those connected encountered. This team was also responsible for the secure connections, like the one to Grimmauld Place. They ensured that anyone Flooing in, were authorised to do so, if they weren't they would be diverted back to their starting point where they were immediately called on by an official.

The apparition room was much more administrative in nature, the majority of its staff administered lessons and tests for most of their time. Although it puzzled them both why the actual testing was not done within the department and the testing staff not part of it as well, it seemed odd that the two parts were separate instead of jointly run. An alarm would sound if someone had managed to splinch themselves, which would trigger a response team from both here and St Mungo's to attend the locations. Whilst Harry and Ginny were there, the team were alerted to one such incident and a couple of the staff left hurriedly, to rectify the situation, one to each location required, where they would meet a healer, to check for parts.

The port key room was possibly the oddest, it contained thousands of different everyday objects, which could be used as port keys. Everything from tin cans to footballs were available, when a request came in, the staff would check it first to ensure it was a proper request, then activate an object before dispatching it to whoever had requested it, if all was in order. Once the object had been used, it would either be collected, as had happened at the Quidditch world cup a few years ago, or more usually it would return itself to the shelf it had come from. Many people could create their own port key's, as Harry had seen Dumbledore do once back in his fifth year. In this case it was the job of the office to ensure the port key was created safely and by a qualified person, they could do this through monitoring the specific magical effect the spell created. Usually they only did this when people with little experience created the key, but under the last regime they had been required to monitor all that were made in a vain attempt to trap Harry. Now they had returned to a more usual level of monitoring, but they still could prevent any Port Key from working, especially if it was made by an unauthorised person.

The night bus room had a map of the whole country, laid out in the centre of the floor. As the bus moved around it, the section where it was, was magnified, showing its location in minute detail. Every so often a light flashed and the bus leapt to it, to collect the wizard who had summoned it, the map view widening out then re focusing to the new location. The operator, monitoring the map, could also speak directly to the driver when needed and remotely refuelled the bus as it was needed. They also transported the different crews to the bus from the office, when their shift started and could prioritise calls and drop off's for it.

They were, of course, both intrigued by the broom regulation office. Only a few staff worked in this division, the walls of which were lined with thousands of brooms, a centre book case that stretched from floor to ceiling held leather bound ledgers, the register of brooms and who owned them. 

“We have an example of every model of broom sold in Britain since the days of the founders.” Madam Fields proudly told them, she was head of this division. “We even have some earlier examples, although before then they were made locally so each settlement had their own versions, based on a basic Besom. We test every new broom thoroughly before it goes on the market, make sure it's safe and performs correctly. We then have final say on its specifications, which depend on it's intended use, be it a child's broom such as the Fire streak 4 or the latest Firebolt or Nimbus models. The makers usually involve us as soon as they begin to design a new one, they know it can't be sold without our approval, so the sooner we are in the loop, the sooner they can get it on the market. We often go to their factories, to inspect the manufacturing process too, of course we can only accept brooms for testing, we are strict about that. Once checked, if they pass, they enter the wall of fame as you can see, rejects are rare because of the work we do with them before it gets to the testing stage, but any simply go back to the maker for further work.”

She led them through a door at the back of the room, through it was a large open area. The floor of which looked like grass, the ceiling very high. “This is where we test the brooms, we can fly them for miles in here or create an assault course to test manoeuvrability. It's a shame you came this week, the manufacturers have only recently started constructing their first post war models, we are expecting their new brooms next week for testing. They are hoping to have their victory ranges out in time for Christmas, there will be keeper, beater and domestic use versions at first. No new racing models or versions for seekers or chasers yet, so none of the new ones will be as quick as the Firebolts you two own. Sadly all the makers lost their chief designers in the occupation, so they are having to start from scratch, literally rebuilding their design teams, but give it a year and we will be testing new international standard models again.”

After lunch, with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley in the ministers office, they spent the afternoon finding out about the departments central administration section, with a cheerful witch who was keen to embrace change and streamline the systems they used. They soon realised that not only did she know the regulations and procedures with encyclopedic recall, but she saw the weaknesses and had many ideas of her own on how things could change to improve efficiency, even quietly introducing one or two of them already. 

The administration division was divided into two main sections, the area they had passed through on their way into the department that morning was where memos were received, processed and dispatched to their relevant recipient, they also dealt with any to be sent out. The staff there also handled the day to day administration of all the divisions which they didn't handle for themselves, including requisitions and budgetary records. As well as that section there was a second section was in a large room filled with filing cabinets, it was the departments archive which simply dealt with filing and research requests, it too was a busy section though. The cheerful witch coordinated both sections and each divisions office administrator, so had an over view of how the paper trails of the department ebbed and flowed. She had identified the cause of the hold up in the departments administrative dealings with other departments and had worked out a solution, but it was one system that she had not yet had chance to implement, it would affect all the divisions in the department, so was not possible to sneak in quietly. 

At the end of their busy day Harry and Ginny returned to Mr. Gresley's office. He was much more relaxed with them this time, all his division heads had reported how positive the couple had been, prepared to learn and listen rather than impose any preconceived ideas. The couple assured him that they had enjoyed the day, got some useful information, ideas and learnt much, they thanked him for his co operation and help that day. They were genuinely looking forward to working with his department and told him so before they bid him farewell, then left for home to study their notes and compile the initial report. 

The next three days were similar as they inspected sports, maintenance and mysteries departments, though each presented different outlooks and difficulties as well as common ones. They would consult with the others after they had done their inspections to see if those common problems were ministry wide and needed a wider solution. Of all the departments they looked at, it was the last that they had visited so far that proved to be the hardest to inspect. They expected as much and knew that in the Department of Mysteries there were many dangerous objects and rooms, from their unauthorised visit a couple of years before. It was also the hardest, especially for Harry, because it was where Sirius had died and the closest place to where his body, if there was one, still was. 

The head of department was not pleased they were there, the content and work they carried out there was, after all, highly classified, not to mention that he well remembered having to clear up the damage after these two had last visited. The staff were not used to talking about their work of course, yet by the end of the day the couple had impressed the head and the departments staff with their respect for the work done there. Each evening they returned home and worked on the reports, while Kreacher, now rested and recovered, attentively brought them refreshments. The week was far from a break for the couple, but still very interesting. By Friday, they were tired, but satisfied. They had the smallest Ministerial department to inspect that morning, the minister’s support department, after which they would compile a report over lunch, then attend cabinet. 

Mr Gresley and the other departmental heads were in attendance, in the Minister's office, for the meeting. They all looked apprehensive, none of them were used to their departments being laid bare to anyone, let alone in front of such young people. Although they had all been pleasantly surprised by the couple, they were unsure what to expect from them in this meeting. However after they heard the reports, all of them were impressed by the thoroughness and intuition in the initial conclusions Harry and Ginny had made.

Kingsley was obviously proud of his advisers as he drew the meeting to a close.“Well done you two, very eye opening initial thoughts, I look forward to seeing the full reports in due course.” He turned to the heads of the departments, “Thank you for welcoming my advisors into your departments, I am sure you will agree that this was a useful beginning. It looks like the findings will form the basis for some interesting reforms, including in my own support departments systems. Copies of the reports will, as Harry suggested, be sent to all members of your staff for comments, I hope you agree that it is vitally important that the staff feel free to be candid, I will not tolerate any pressure on any staff to tow a departmental line in their feedback. Right, thank you everyone that is all the business for today.”

When the cabinet had dispersed after each department head had warmly chatted with Harry and Ginny, Kingsley turned to the couple. He looked exhausted, but smiled. “Great work, you got far more than I expected out of this for us to build on, the others have a hard act to follow when they come just before Christmas.”

He sighed and Ginny looked at him concerned “You are missing the Auror work, aren’t you Kingsley?”

“I am, I enjoy being Minister, but I am tied to this desk seven days a week. It’s weeks since I got home before ten at night, then I’m in for eight next morning. I might as well sleep here.” He replied sounding very morose.

“That’s it, you are coming to us for dinner tonight.” Ginny said determinedly. “I am not having a friend of ours working himself into the ground.”

Kingsley smiled weakly and sighed again.“I’d love to Ginny, but look how much work I’ve got to get through.” He indicated the in tray which was stacked with papers to the ceiling.

“Kingsley, when did you last have a day off?” Harry asked.

“Ginny’s party actually.” He said.

“And what is all that paperwork?” Ginny asked firmly.

“Mostly requisitions and memos, some reports, that sort of thing.” The fed up tone had returned to Kingsley's voice.

“Right, as one of your advisers I am advising you that we are going to sort that paper work with you now. Unless it absolutely needs your immediate attention or is more than just routine, it’s going to your assistants out there to deal with.” Ginny told him. “Then you are coming to us for the weekend, for a rest.”

“I really wish I could Ginny, I would love to, but I have to deal with it all. They wouldn't send it to me if it wasn't necessary.”

“Who says?” Ginny asked firmly.

“Well it goes with the job.” Kingsley replied resigned to the fact.

“Says who?” Ginny was just as firm

“Ginny they send it for my approval.” Kingsley was beginning to feel picked on.

Harry intervened before the discussion got heated. “Kingsley, my friend, stop a moment and think. Having spent a week here and seen how things work in much more detail than is usual, I can’t believe you have to approve every requisition that comes through. Your staff have kept you so busy that you can't examine what they are up to as you normally would, they are deliberately snowing you under to keep you busy with inconsequential admin. As I mentioned in our report, I did wonder at how they all seemed to have comparatively little paperwork on their desks, but we hadn't chance to thoroughly check why. Think about it, it doesn't make sense that you have to personally deal with every piece of paper, how come Fudge and Scrimgeour were always out and about? What happened with all this stuff then? When you were in the Auror department did everything get approved by them?” He said gently.

“Well it was sent to his department but I doubt...” Kingsley’s face suddenly brightened with realisation. 

He slapped his hand on the desk with such force the pile of papers wobbled precariously. “The cunning beggars it was exactly what we would have done. If we needed to deflect attention, keep our superior busy or simply slow things down in the department, we would send loads of meaningless memo's to our superior, or pointless requisitions. It’s the oldest trick in the book, they are keeping me too distracted to see it. You are right Harry, Ginny, that’s exactly what they are doing, the beggars are swamping me with pointless paper work.”

“Exactly Kingsley, a week in your departments has shown us how easy it is to snow others under with paperwork. Come on, the three of us should sort through it in an hour then we will give your staff some of their own work back to do for themselves.” Ginny smiled. “Then, you are coming to us for the weekend.”

“Ginny I can’t really, what if something comes up over the weekend that needs my attention?” He said with regret.

“Then your staff can contact you, we aren't halfway across the world. Kingsley, I am not taking no for an answer, not even from the Minister of Magic.” Ginny sounded very like Molly this time.

“All right, all right, I give in Ginny.” Kingsley smiled appreciatively. “I know when to quit. I would love to spend the weekend with you two, there is nothing I would rather do. Harry I hope you know what you are letting yourself in for with this one.”

Harry hugged Ginny “Oh yes.” He grinned.

It took just over an hour to sort the stack into smaller piles, that were given to the staff in the outer office to deal with. Ginny then instructed them that apart from letters, only items that it was essential to have the Minister’s approval for, should be taken to him from now on. When they had finished, the stack remaining in Kingsley’s in tray, barely reached the top of the sides of it. Three sheets of those could not wait until after the weekend, but Kingsley dealt with them in minutes, leaving the remaining papers, which he would deal with on Monday. They took the last of the other documents out to the assistants as they left, their in trays were now considerably fuller. Each of them looked disgruntled at the increased workload they now had, work they had successfully avoided for months and now would have to wade through before they could begin their weekends, for the first time in months, they would not be leaving early for it. The assistant’s faces fell further, when Kingsley told them he was only available in an emergency this weekend and he would see them on Monday, he then left with Harry and Ginny for his first days off in months.

Kingsley slept until Lunch time that Saturday, he came down the stairs to find Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur making arrangements for the Christmas holidays.

“You look a lot better Kingsley.” Said Ginny as he sat down. “Want something to eat?”

They didn’t leave the house all weekend, enjoying each others company and receiving a steady stream of visitors. Percy and Audrey came round, as did George, who stayed for Sunday dinner. Percy was quite formal in Kingsley's company, not quite relaxing with him outside the office, a fact Kingsley found quite amusing and used to his advantage, gently teasing him. Andromeda and Teddy came on Sunday afternoon, the child cheering Kingsley up considerably. 

It was only after the visitors had left on Sunday evening, that Kingsley told them about security arrangements for their return to Hogwarts. Two Aurors were to be posted with them as body guards; who would be disillusioned most of the time, so that they wouldn't create a distraction for the students in class. There would be other more visible Aurors and security around the school, as a public show that security was tightened after the kidnap attempt. The wards on the school had been strengthened further as well. The ghosts had agreed to help watch over them and thanks to the Gryffindor students they would also never appear to be alone around the school. Ron and Hermione were to move into the head of years rooms with them. These had been expanded to include an extra bedroom suite and new protections had been added to the rooms. 

He also admitted to them they had found nothing new in the check of the students, simply too little information was known to narrow the field down from it being first years. A fact that seemed unlikely on the face of it, but the years of denial under Fudge had taught them not to dismiss things simply because they appeared unlikely.

Harry and Ginny were grateful to Kingsley, for doing as much as he could. They knew he had not given up on the investigation and were pleased to be returning to Hogwarts and their students the following day. 

The next morning Harry and Ginny enjoyed their bath together as usual, before joining Kingsley, Arthur and Molly for breakfast. Kreacher took their repaired belongings on to Hogwarts, before they waved a more relaxed Kingsley off to work accompanied by Arthur. Their brief impromptu holiday for the Minister at an end, they Flooed to Hogwarts, leaving a very worried Mrs. Weasley behind.


	18. Guido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione introduces a new celebration to the Hogwarts calendar. Peeves decides to make the school feast a little more exciting as the build up to Christmas begins. Ron invents some House rules for an unexpected guest at Grimmauld place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 18.  
Guido

The remaining days of October grew colder, crisp frosts in the grounds becoming the usual sight they woke up to. The nights were rapidly drawing in, as the month progressed, but it passed relatively quietly after the couple had returned to the castle. 

Ron and Hermione had also settled in their new room, next to Harry and Ginny's. It was both good to have them close by, yet it was also slightly awkward to have them both sharing what had been their own private suite previously. The presence of the disillusioned Aurors guarding them around the school had not been as difficult as it could have been expected, or that they had thought. Harry and Ginny soon got used to the constant presence of the escort and the Aurors respected the activities of the school, which meant that after the first day or so most people either forgot they were there, or ignored it completely. The two Aurors were impressed with the manner of Harry's teaching, they offered him help to develop his ideas for discussions and practical lessons, for all the years and the seventh years in particular.

The weekend after Harry and Ginny had got back to the school, Gryffindor had won their first Quidditch match of the season decisively, against a new and plainly ill prepared Slytherin team. This was the first real match at the school in over a year, it had been eagerly anticipated and did not disappoint, it had been as exciting as it was incident filled. The game had started well enough, until the Gryffindor Seeker had shown his skill. Much to the dismay of the Slytherin team and supporters, Peaks had mastered the Wronski Feint during practice and decided to use it to free himself from the close attentions of Slytherin seeker. His counterpart of the Slytherin team had decided that his best chance was to shadow Peaks very closely from the start and for the first fifteen minutes of the game. It was an attempt at intimidation by the larger seeker, who was at a disadvantage due to his size in any case. Peaks had realised this after the first few minutes, so began to sweep round the pitch, changing direction suddenly, monitoring the Slytherin's moves closely, inciting him to follow more and more closely before taking his opportunity to rid himself of the limpet. Diving suddenly towards the ground, as if he had seen the Snitch, he knew his opponent would follow, desperate to catch the small ball first. The Slytherin seeker crashed into the ground, trying to pull up as Peaks had done, suddenly, ahead of him. He was not seriously injured and was soon back on his broom, but he had clearly lost confidence, tentatively flying round the pitch. He had barely got back in the air and gained his original altitude, before the inexperienced Slytherin beaters had wildly swung their bats, hitting the Bludgers, fast and straight, at their own chasers. The beaters had, of course, aimed at Peak's, but missed by so much, the seeker did no more than spot he was safe from them before the hard balls hit, breaking one chasers nose and the others leg as they had tried to swerve out of the way in terror and collided, at speed, with each other and collapsing to the ground. 

Luckily they had not been very high when they fell, so although their landing was uncontrolled, they simply added bruising to their previously inflicted injuries. The team captain called for a time out and hastily brought in reserves to replace his injured players, while Madam Pomfrey and Ginny rushed to help the two chasers. A few minutes later, once the casualties had been moved from the pitch, the game resumed. Although, sadly, this did not mark the end of the shambolic performance by most of the Slytherin team. The captain was so furious with the Beater's, that he kept losing the Quaffle, whilst continuing to berate them, instead of concentrating on the game. The keeper grew even more furious with the way they were playing and berated the Captain for his errors, as yet another goal was scored by Gryffindor. After the third in quick succession the Captain lashed out at the Keeper with his fist in fury, knocking him from his broom, resulting in another reserve being brought on. The new Keeper and new Chasers had obviously never been to a team practice, the lack of co ordination between them showed that clearly. So led by the Captain, the team began to use dirtier and dirtier tactic's to try to compensate for the lack of ability of the players. Ten minutes later the Slytherin's, having just lost a fifth penalty for attacking the Gryffindor Keeper, Peak's caught the snitch, winning and ending the game. 

The Gryffindor's were, of course delighted, carrying the team back to the castle to celebrate. The Slytherin's, on the other hand, were sulking. Professor Slughorn berated their team for such a poor performance, lack of practice, appalling tactics and behaviour. The entire team, including the Captain, would have to be re selected in open try outs in front of the professor and house prefects, it was obvious that the captain had failed to select the best players in the house, Horace made it clear they had let their house, but more importantly themselves down. Few could recall a team so ill prepared at the school, fewer could understand how it had come about, despite the suspension of play last year. 

Following the game, the fickle attention of the student body changed, as anticipation turned towards the end of the month and the festivities it would bring, both old and new, to the school. 

Halloween arrived and with it the usual excitement amongst the students and a sense of loss for Harry who had never viewed the date with great excitement, although he would be at the feast. Gryffindor's prefects sensed their Professor's downcast mood, they knew that he was thinking about his parents, they did their best to allow him time to do so. Although they knew Harry never allowed it to drag him down, they also knew he could not celebrate as the others did. Harry himself was grateful to the prefects, he could not have forgiven himself if his contemplative mood spoilt the festival for others, he knew they were helping prevent that.

Nearly headless Nick had another of his annual death day parties, once more he had also applied for and been rejected for the ghosts headless hunt. He had spent the week following the rejection, floating round the corridors bemoaning the unfairness of the decision and the ineptitude of the axeman who had almost, but not quite, beheaded him. He had, as usual, cheered up as his party approached and was positively cheerful as he prepared to descend to the cellars to greet his guests.

The feast, for the students and staff, was as wonderful as usual, the hall decorated as usual with pumpkins and bats. The moment it ended, however the talk of the School turned to become all about a party Hermione had arranged for a few days later as part of Muggle studies. For the first time in its known history, Hogwarts was to remember the fifth of November, Bonfire night and the Gunpowder plot, which had it succeeded would have destroyed much of London, including Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic along with the Muggle Parliament. It was a British festival that was not marked in the Wizarding world, the event it marked being regarded as a spat between Muggle religions and therefore little to do with them, despite the danger it had posed to the Ministry and Alley. As a result those in the castle, who had been brought up in the Wizarding community were a little confused about the celebration of some dead man named Guy Fawkes and his fellow conspirators planning to blow up the Muggle parliament centuries before. It especially puzzled them as they learnt that the plot had utterly failed in this aim, the conspirators had been caught and most had been tortured. Before some, including Fawkes, were executed in particularly bloody and painful ways for treason. The Muggle born students, who knew what the festival was like, were excited though and this anticipation was infectious so spread amongst their peers, besides if it was another excuse for a party who were they to object? 

Hermione had covered the story, torture and execution of Guy Fawkes, which had led to the capture and torture of the other conspirators, their various executions, drawing gasps from the class's as they learnt of the brutal acts Muggles of the time employed against their own kind. She was quite impressed, to say the least, when a third year Wizard born observed that the story of intolerance between the state and Catholics, reminded them of the oppression of Muggles and Muggleborns under Voldemort's regime. Certainly there had been parallels of his behaviour towards Muggle born and the actions of the King and government towards Catholic's in Guy Fawkes day. However she pointed out that the same was true the other way round in Britain's Muggle history at other times, when the positions of power were reversed. She also used the story to show how that whilst some regarded the conspirators as freedom fighters, others regarded them as terrorists, using it as an example of how intolerance of different beliefs lead to conflict and war throughout history. 

However she had arranged a traditional celebration for the night, conducting various preparations as part of the class as November began and as a conclusion to the history topic of her classes as a way of introducing present day Muggle culture to the students. The first years spent their lesson before the fifth making toffee apples and cinder toffee. The second years had organised the games, such as apple bobbing, for the evening, the third and fourth years built a Guy effigy, as Muggles up and down the country would be, to be burnt on the day, while the Fifth year were taken on an excursion to select and buy some Muggle fireworks, they had come back laden with boxes of them, Hermione told Harry they had bought every box in two shops. It was the sixth and Seventh year students had helped Hagrid with Grawp build an enormous bonfire on the grass near the lake ready for the day.

The evening of the fifth arrived, the staff and prefects had spent the day taking turns, whenever they were free, setting up the fireworks ready on the far side of the lake for the display later that evening. Hermione and Harry were going to light them when the time came, using their wands. The house elves had made Jacket potatoes, hot dogs, burgers and lots of other treats for everyone to eat once the party started. 

Hagrid lit the bonfire as soon as the students had assembled, they cheered loudly and the party began in earnest, as the flames grew closer to the representation of Guy Fawkes sat precariously at the very top of the pyre. The food was served and the prefects supervised the various games, Hagrid and Grawp added more logs to the giant fire encouraging the flames to reach the simulacrum at its summit. Soon the fire reached it, lapping at the cloth of its trousers, the effigy caught fire, quickly the flames spread up it and two Rockets attached its hat shot into the sky, exploding into vast cascades of coloured sparks spreading above the castle. This was the signal to tell Harry and Hermione, who were waiting on the other side of the lake, to start the firework display proper. They lit the fuses safely with their wands, rather than numerous wicks supplied in the boxes they had emptied and had placed in the bonfire. The pair moved between the mortars and rockets on the opposite bank of the lake from the body of the party, igniting each fuse in turn as planned. Each explosive was protected by a small shield to prevent it from it being accidentally ignited by a neighbouring incendiaries sparks. Another cheer was heard as the display started and each new explosion drew the sounds of oohs or ahs from the crowd as they watched the Muggle pyrotechnics rise and explode into great posies of colour reflected in the mirror like dark waters of the lake. The display lasted for half an hour of Roman candles, Catherine wheels and fountains of sparks, as well as the rockets lighting up the night sky, after which Harry and Hermione joined the party, removing the shield charms they had used to protect themselves from the gunpowder shells they had been igniting, they arrived to appreciative applause. 

The party lasted until ten o'clock, when reluctantly the students returned to their dormitories, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and Grawp to put out the remains of the fire, then help the elves to tidy up, leaving not a trace that the party had happened to scar the grounds. The event was deemed a great success, with many of those brought up in the Wizarding world amazed at the inventiveness of the Muggles in creating such devices, previously believing that fireworks were a magical object. Many a parent received letters the next day, expressing the wonder of their child, regarding the event. 

Once the clearing up was done, Harry and Ginny stood of the steps of the castle, gazing up at the star filled sky. With no street lights and few showing from the castle they could see more, here the night sky was filled with a myriad of jewels as the stars and planets appeared to flicker above them. Both could identify many of the celestial objects above them, thanks to the Astronomy lessons they had, had, but that mattered little to them this night. They stood, Ginny snuggling up to Harry for quite a while reflecting on the evening and appreciating the beauty of the sky before them. Eventually they silently turned, kissed, then made their way up to their quarters, to bed.

In the few weeks left of term after the bonfire party, the school returned to its usual routine, Potters Perambulations resumed, classes and cabinet meetings were interspersed by the occasional visit to Hogsmeade. While for Harry and Ginny, regular calls from Andromeda and Teddy were added to the routine along with calls from Molly to the couple and their room mates. Buckbeak was still protective of Harry and Ginny whenever they visited the Hippogriff, much to the amusement of the students, whenever they walked round the grounds with it. They would occasionally go for a flight on the powerful beasts back, despite the falling temperatures with the coming of Winter. These occasions were the only time they were not accompanied by the Aurors, but as the flights were always circular and never too far, the guards were not overly concerned, besides Buckbeak wouldn't let anyone too close to the couple. 

Hagrid and Grawp could often be found working round the grounds, Grawp was now Hagrid’s full time assistant, which was very useful when heavy lifting needed to be done, or anything at a height for that matter. Quite a number of the first years were still afraid of this gentle giant though, Harry had even done a class on giants for them, which he had held in the grounds and introduced them all to Grawp, who was overjoyed to meet them all. The braver among them enjoyed a ride round the grounds on his shoulders, an activity Grawp found highly amusing, his laughter echoing from the mountains. Despite this, it had not helped many of them get over the fear of him completely and most of the first years were still very nervous of him. The older students were growing used to Grawp, by now, so the first years would, in the end, do the same, Harry figured. Although he still found it odd to see Hagrid, who he remembered as being the largest person he had met at one time, being dwarfed by his brother. The half giant had always been such a large presence in the school, still was in many ways.

The first year class was progressing well in his classes otherwise and Harry never let his knowledge that two of them had been behind the kidnap attempt on them affect his treatment of any one of them. Though it was naturally in the back of his mind, especially on days when Kingsley reported on the progress, or rather lack of it, in the investigation of the events, he was determined it would not affect his teaching. He knew if he ever did, then it would reflect badly on him, more than anything else. He also knew that if he treated any of them differently from any of the others, then he was not fit to teach them, similarly if he had changed his manner to them all as a result of what had happened then that would be unfair on them. Some of the older Slytherin's still had a hostile attitude towards Harry, although they could not directly attack him, they continued to try to spread discontent, even so he treated them the same as all the others, it may irritate him intensely, but he couldn't let it show in his dealings with them. 

Their parents, it seemed, had continued to make written complaints about him being allowed to teach at all, Professor Slughorn continued to report that the upper years of his house were still trying to spread their misinformation around the other students. It saddened him to say that they were wearing some students down and as a result it had met with some success in the common room. Others fell for the tale of him being to blame for the war simply because it was what their parents believed, their letters from home just added to the pressure they were under. 

It appeared that in the wider Wizarding community Vengeance's misinformation and conspiracy theory stories seemed to be gaining support, although not yet enough to warrant more than a passing mention in the mainstream media. The numbers of those who believed the rhetoric espoused by the group was still small and for the time being at least, they did not act on their demands. They were no more active than whispering in corners to each other and to anyone else who would listen, trying to convince those who did not believe their version of the events, that they were right, so far acting within the law. Kingsley reported that Rita Skeeter had printed a few small articles promoting the belief, but the response had mostly been that she was becoming an obsessive who simply targeted Harry as someone who was in no position to retaliate. Although most who wrote to the paper in support of the pieces had been reasonable in their expressed belief, others had made statements of concern. Harry began to receive one or two owls a week trying to encourage him to come clean about his responsibility for the deaths, but thus far they had been polite, though intransigent in tone. There were many more people who still wrote expressing their appreciation for what he had done and encouraging him not to bow to those who believed otherwise. 

Kingsley had persuaded Harry to let the Ministry deal with his post, within strict guidelines, in order that they could screen out any that contained curses or were otherwise dangerous, just in case. The first such letter was received during the second week of December and a standard procedure was set in motion. The sender was traced, questioned and fined for sending items intended to harm the recipient, they were warned that if they should do so again then they would face imprisonment for a repeat offence.

On the evening of the last Sunday before the Christmas holidays, Harry was in his office marking the last of the first year’s pre Christmas home work essays. The next day he and Ginny would start taking their NEWT examinations, so he wanted to ensure he was up to date with the work, ready for the stand in to take over for the week.

“The Wolfe twins have done well again.” He chuckled to Ginny, as he moved the parchment he had just marked and started the next. “They may work together, but you can see it is each of their own work. I had to have words with the Thompson pair, they were submitting identical work, seems that the one who was strongest in each subject was doing the homework for both of them and they were copying it, hoping we wouldn't notice. Good job they are in the same classes together, or they would probably swap to only do the ones they liked, we might not notice for years.” He laughed.

Ginny chuckled. “That's twins for you, least the Wolfe pair are breaking that mold, good for them, they work hard. All the set's of twins do really though, including the Thompson's, I don't think any of them has earned as many house points as those two do though.”

“Yes, shame they are in Slytherin the speed they earn them. ” He replied ruefully.

“Oh come on love, we are only forty points behind Slytherin, our lot will soon make that up and we will be in the lead again. We have a good lot in the house this year, all of them work hard and are determined to do well, they want to win both cups for you, you know. Are you nearly done with those, anyway? We need a good rest before tomorrow, we have a hard day ahead.” Ginny reminded him. “Not to mention the few afterwards as well, it's going to be an exhausting week.”

“Yes love, nearly done, just a couple more to go, all the prep work is done for the stand in as well. No more homework due in until after Christmas now, just house records to do during the week if you’ve got them up to date for today?” He replied and yawned.

“Yes just finished them for this week. By the way, Minerva has agreed to look after the four of our lot staying here for Christmas.” She said taking the House book to the shelf and putting it away. She returned to the sofa in front of the fire, sat down and sprawled in front of the warming glow.

“Only four this year staying?” Harry asked as he finished marking the essay and moved it to the side on top of the others. Starting on the last he listened to Ginny.

“Yes our twins, plus Forbes and Manton.” Ginny told him.

Harry glanced up surprised. “All first years? No one older staying?” He returned his gaze to the parchment and continued to work.

“Hmm, I noticed that, the second years were surprised we asked, only the Slytherins stayed last year, they didn't know there was a choice. Minerva says she’s never known anything like it, four sets of twins in the same year, one set in each house and all staying for Christmas. Thirty students staying in all, mostly from Slytherin, fourteen of them staying, we’ve got the fewest and no prefects.”

Harry was concentrating on marking the essay so replied distractedly. “Well Minerva will keep an eye on them, Poppy said she would too, didn’t she?”

Ginny turned and knelt on the sofa to watch him, resting her chin on her arms on the back of it. “Yes love, it means they both get some rest over the holidays too, I doubt our lot will give them any problems. Well not beyond telling the twins apart anyway, but nearly everyone has that trouble, even me and I‘m used to twins.” She laughed. “Nick is going to watch them too, he says he will be available overnight, just in case.”

Harry chuckled, wrote a note at the end of the essay, then the parchment joined the others stacked neatly on his desk. Sighing he kicked back his chair to stretch. “Right I’m done Ginny, lets have a drink then go to bed.” He smiled and Kreacher appeared with two mugs.

The next morning their entire house wished them luck as they left breakfast for their first exam, the couple thanked them and made their way to the first one. Both had studied hard, even Hermione was proud of the effort they had put in. Harry had found it much easier to take in the information than he had in previous years, he had mentioned this one evening when the four were relaxing in their lounge. Between them, they theorised that it may be because he no longer had the Horcrux in his head, which seemed the most likely explanation. Even so, both had found studying less of a chore than they once had, although that did not mean they were any less nervous heading for the first exam, than they had been when taking their OWL's.

That week was taken up with exams for the couple, usually taken in the subjects teacher’s office with the appropriate Ministry appointed Examiner in attendance. Written papers were sat in the morning, where there was one, followed by practical exams in the afternoon and evening as appropriate. On the day when there was no theory paper they simply had practical exams, which was the day after they had only written exams because the subjects had no practical or the examiner was not available until that day. 

Each subjects exam, started with them handing in the course work they had done, this counted towards their results and was a third of the total in a number of the qualifications. The examiners were mostly the same ones as had conducted Harry's OWL's, though there were one or two new faces, each one of them arriving in time for the subjects test. They gave little away, simply observing or asking questions in a manner of strict professionalism, any responses they gave revealing nothing of their approval or disapproval of the answer given, as Harry and Ginny were put through their paces, but both thought they had done well. 

After each days exams they revised for the next day's tests, they were hardly seen in the school that week except for house duties or as they made their way between exams, even taking most of the meals in their quarters. The exams were over on Thursday evening, the day of the practicals, the couple were quite surprised to realise they were over, the time seemed to have flown by in retrospect. They sat with Ron and Hermione relaxing that evening, gently teasing Ron about how hard the exams were, he and Hermione still had several months before they took theirs.

Friday was free for the couple, a rest day, apart from the cabinet meeting, which was once again held in Minerva's office, just after breakfast. The meeting was short, even though it was a full cabinet, everyone was getting into the festive spirit. This was the last cabinet before Christmas so everyone attended, Oliver Gresley happily greeted them when they walked in clapping them both on the back as old friends. He cheerfully told them about progress in his department and invited them to the department Christmas party. 

Arthur winked. “Looks like you have won him over, well done. I told you his bark was worse than his bite.” He whispered, grinning.

The cabinet meeting ended with mulled wine and mince pies served for everyone, then the rest of the day the couple were free of duties, except those to their house. After lunch in the Great Hall Harry and Ginny walked down to Hogsmeade and spent the afternoon doing some Christmas shopping in the village, enjoying not having the pressure of the exams as they browsed. They did not visit Weasley's, they would see Ron later at the Castle, but they did visit most of the other shops in the village and were warmly welcomed into each as usual. The main street was decorated and a tall lit tree stood in the square, even the cottages bore decorations and magical lights as the snow fell. The only building in the village not showing some sign of the season, apart from the Shrieking Shack, was a pretty cottage on the road to Hogwarts, which was empty. They finished their afternoon chatting with Aberforth in the Hogs Head, which was quite cheerfully decorated inside and out for the season, before heading back to school, with their shopping, which they put in their room, finally getting ready for the evenings festivities.

They settled in their seats next to each other, at the staff table for the traditional start of the holiday feast. Ron had arrived from the shop and was sat next to Hermione, anticipating the meal. Hagrid had done his usual fantastic job of decorating the Great Hall, with trees and lights, greenery was even draped around the new hour glasses that recorded the house points, thanks to Grawp. The students were eagerly filing in to the hall and taking their seats at the house tables. They soon settled in their seats and the feast began in an atmosphere of high excitement, everyone was in festive mood, which grew as the meal progressed. 

Even the ghosts entered into the spirit of the occasion, unfortunately this meant that Peeves was in an especially mischievous mood. He swooped around the room carrying bunches of mistletoe which grew when he suspended them above a pair of students, until they kissed. This was taken in good humour by most, until he moved to the Slytherin table where Parkinson tried to rip it from the Poltergeist's hands, but failed as Peeves rose slightly to keep the parasitic plant out of his reach. Then Parkinson tried to ignore it, which worked until the fronds had grown round his head and turned it towards a girl sitting next to the Fourth year. He pulled a face and quickly pecked her on the cheek, she turned and slapped him across the face, much to the amusement of the rest of his house. 

“Peeves, I believe that will be enough with the mistletoe for this evening if you please.” Professor McGonagall called almost sternly across the Hall.

“Yes Ma'am, Headmistress, we shall not do that again this evening.” Peeves bowed and put the plant in his pocket, then produced some metallic coloured baubles from another, which he sent whizzing at high speed round the hall, students ducking as they flew passed close to their heads.

A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, Harry looked up from his meal to see what had happened. There was Peaks, stood half way along the table bowing, one of the bright Baubles in his hand, struggling to get free. That started a mini competition as each House seeker would occasionally pop up during the meal trying to grab a passing bauble, their house cheering when they managed it, groaning when they missed. Peeves joined in the fun releasing new Baubles every so often, cackling as he made them go faster and faster. Harry was proud to notice that his house was raising a cheer more often than the others and Slytherin only cheered once. 

After the end of term feast had finished, Minerva wished the student body well for the holiday and they dispersed, she came over to the couple. “Well done you two, a good Autumn term despite the glitch in the middle. The examiners tell me that they were very impressed with you, you should get your results next week, but I get the impression that you both have little to worry about. Please let me know when you get them will you, I'm dying to know exactly how you have done.”

“Of course we shall Minerva and thank you for all your help.” Ginny said.

Minerva smiled. “Not a problem, I was glad to help. You are off straight after breakfast in the morning I understand and I have a meeting with the chairman of the Governors, so I won’t see you again before you go. Thanks for getting the house paper work up to date, Poppy and I will watch over your students, don’t worry we'll ensure they are all right. Have a good Christmas and I will see you in January if not before.” She smiled.

“Have a good one too, Minerva.” Harry smiled back. “And thank you.”

Soon all the staff were wishing each other festive greetings and chatting over drinks now that all the students had gone to their dorms, half an hour later they were all happily returning to their rooms.

Harry and Ginny walked back to their rooms, now used to seeing the corridors deserted, but they were with the disillusioned Aurors, following as they had for the last few weeks. When they reached the door in the deserted corridor that led to the head of house rooms, the Aurors removed the spell that concealed them. 

“Harry might we have a word with you? It's nothing to worry about, but despite the hour, I do need to tell you something before we leave you for the holiday.” The older of the two asked.

“Of course you can, come on in. As a matter of fact, we were going to ask you in for a drink anyway, so you can talk while we do that.” Said Harry cheerfully.

They went in to the room, Kreacher was waiting for them with glasses of hot mulled wine on a tray, just as he had been instructed earlier in the day.

Accepting the drinks, they sat down on the sofa's in the room and the older Auror spoke again. “Harry, firstly the Minister didn’t want you to know this, but one of the reasons he assigned me to you is that I am in fact the head of the Auror training section. He wanted me to have the opportunity to see you in action, so to speak and assess what we would need to cover during your training next term. Well I have to say as far as I am concerned the only two things we need to cover in any detail are concealment, although it has to be said you did a damn fine job of that last year between you. The other is more academic, naturally we need to teach you investigation skills and techniques. So next term that is what will be covered, otherwise I am more than satisfied to sign off the other modules of training. Before you object, this is nothing to do with who you are, as I am sure my colleague will confirm, there is no way I would put others in danger by signing off someone not capable of what is required, no matter who they are. I have a reputation and a trusted name to maintain, at least until I retire, but hopefully beyond that as well, so it really is nothing to do with who you are, and everything to do with the actions I have seen you take and what you have taught the students over the last few weeks. You have obviously achieved and surpassed the standards of defence and analysis of information and other aspects that we expect, although as I said investigating to find or glean the data needed is something we shall work on with you. So I am pleased to say that, subject to your NEWT results being satisfactory, I am pleased to have proposed to the board, that you be passed in all other aspects of the training, I have informed them that I am happy to sign off on that. We shall start the concealment section in January, you should complete it within four weeks based on what you know already. Investigation will be more study and will be assessed alongside Concealment, again I don't expect it to take you too long to be able to pass that module either, that said, this all means that if we do need to take longer over them we can do so easily. Once you have passed those, it will leave only interrogation techniques to learn, that is always taught on the job anyway, while you are partnered with another, more experienced, Auror in your probationary year of active service. As my colleague will confirm I am not an easy man to impress, so well done Harry.”

“Thank you! “Said Harry, so surprised he did not know what else to say.

“Please let the Minister know your NEWT results, so we can move this forward in time for your return after Christmas.” The man grinned.

“Yes, yes I will.” Said Harry still a bit stunned. “I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say. I know your reputation, I also know that you somehow managed to keep the Death Eaters away from your trainees and even restrict what the ones they pushed onto your course, so they would not have as much of an insight into the ways Aurors work. I know you did this all at risk of your life, but I also know you did it without them noticing. In other words I know that you are a tough man and a man of principle whose word I can trust, so I know you are doing this because of what I do, not who I am otherwise I would reject your offer without hesitation. My thanks for it and for your honesty with me.”

“Not a problem Harry, don't expect an easy ride, but you have earned this.” The man said as he shook Harry's hand.

“Well done darling.” Ginny smiled, giving him a hug as soon as they released hands.

The Aurors finished their glasses of wine. “Right you two.” Smiled the other Auror. “We are going now, the others are remaining until tomorrow lunchtime as arranged, you said you would be home by then and you will be safe there. I understand the same arrangements have been made as were in place in the summer, for any visits to Diagon Alley you want to take. Many thanks for the drink, we will see you after Christmas, so in the meantime just relax and enjoy yourselves, hope you have a good one.”

“Yes, have a good Christmas both of you and thank you, for everything.” Harry stood and shook the two men by the hand, he was still a bit shaken by the news. 

Ginny hugged them both, wishing them both festive greetings and passing them a small gift each. The Aurors thanked them, threw some powder on the fire and stepped in to the fire place, they Flooed back to the Auror's department.

Once the two Aurors had gone, Ginny pulled him to the sofa and sat on his lap “There you are, you see I knew you were brilliant darling and now so do the Auror's.” She grinned twisting his hair round her finger affectionately. “I knew they would catch up with what I knew eventually, shows just how clever you were for picking me, but then I must be a genius for making sure you did.”

He laughed as he cuddled her. “I can't argue with that my love, and once again, you know just the right thing to say, as always, be careful though, too much and it might go to my head.”

“Never, I wouldn’t let it.” She laughed, then kissed him heartily.

They were still kissing, though by then sitting in the chair together, when Ron and Hermione came in a while later, they sat down and Kreacher brought them some mulled wine. 

“So Harry, Ginny, we start at the Ministry Monday, inspections of our departments, any hints?” Ron asked, then looked up at the couple who had yet to notice their arrival “Oh!” He said blushing. 

Hermione laughed at the look on his face, “ I'd wait a bit if I were you Ron.”

A few minutes later they began coughing, none too subtly, to get the petting couples attention, a technique that shortly drew results as they separated and looked over to them, angelically innocent expressions on their faces.

“Oh! Hi you guy's, didn't see you come in.” Harry said innocuously, as if he had just been marking last minute papers.

“We could tell Harry.” Hermione chuckled. “You aren't fooling anyone, you know.”

They all laughed, Kreacher refilling his Master and Mistress's glasses.

Hermione's eyes twinkled. “Ron was just asking about what we could expect on Monday, before he spotted you two were too busy to even hear him.”

Ron blushed deeply again. “I was just wondering what we should do that's all, I mean if they are all like Percy, you know pompous sticklers for the rules at all costs, how do you get round it?”

“Just be yourselves, don’t warn them you're coming, not even your dad, or take any flack. Remember you are entitled to be there, but keep an open mind and don’t let them warn the staff or you will just get the department’s official line and find out nothing as a result.” Harry told them.

They discussed more about what Ron, Hermione and Neville, who was also carrying out inspections that week with Luna, could expect in the ministry for well over an hour, before they turned in for the night.

They all arrived at Grimmauld place at ten o'clock the next day, Ron and Hermione were to stay for the week while they carried out their inspections, before going to Hermione’s parents for Christmas itself. Ron was looking forward to his first Muggle Christmas celebrations, but was not entirely clear on what to expect. The rest of the Weasley clan were due to arrive at Grimmauld place, for the festive season, as was Andromeda and Teddy, who would all be arriving the day before Christmas eve. Kingsley was coming for the day itself, since Ginny had found out he would be on his own at Christmas and insisted he join them, although he had not taken much persuading this time. Percy had asked if Audrey could come with the rest of the family, her parents were visiting relatives in Ireland for the holiday, Ginny had readily agreed. This was going to be a very large family Christmas even Aunt Muriel was expected to join them. Harry had to admit he was excited about it, a large family celebration was something he had only ever dreamed about as he grew up. 

After arriving home, they spent the weekend relaxing and visiting friends who they had not seen for some months. Harry and Ginny went to see Florean, who welcomed them back as enthusiastically as he always did and they bought themselves his seasonally flavoured Sundae, a trio of tastes in different scoops, mince pie, Cranberry and Mulled Wine. Despite being intent on what they were doing, the crowds of Christmas shoppers in the alley interrupted their toil to stare at, or greet the couple as they had walked to the ice cream parlour, with an escort provided by Tom's staff. They visited George in the shop, which was packed with shoppers and then Lee in his office. They Flooed from there, to go to see Andromeda and Teddy. Their godson had grown, a lot and was beginning to toddle around, which kept Andromeda busy as he began to get into everything, as she assured them children his age were wont to do. He had also begun to change the shape of his nose at will and he could alter the length and style of his hair as well as the colour now. He achieved a very good version of Harry’s as soon as they had stepped out of the fireplace, even before he held his arms up to be picked upfor a cuddle.

Hermione introduced Ron to Muggle Christmas shopping in London, while Harry and Ginny were out. It was the first time he had been to the Muggle City at this time of year, he was amazed by the illuminations outside the shops, and over the streets, but found the Muggles dressed as elves in the grotto they found in almost every shop, hilarious. When they returned, laden with shopping, he was exhausted, “Ruddy old women.“ He complained “I am bruised all over from them elbowing their way in, bashing me out of the way with those bloody trolley's they push and shoving past us.”

“If you think that's bad, wait until the January sales.” Hermione chuckled.

Ron shot a horrified look at her. “What?” He asked in disbelief.

Hermione laughed and told him what they were.

On Monday, once Ron and Hermione had left for the ministry where they would meet Neville, Harry and Ginny braved Diagon Alley again, with its attentive crowds and they guessed the probable resumption of the game of dodge the photographer. They needed to go Christmas shopping that morning, not just for gifts, but decorations for the house too. This time the press photographer was indeed back, presumably having heard of their visit on Saturday. They recognised him as the man who had often accompanied Rita, though she was absent. He lay in wait, hoping they would pass him, which they did. They managed to avoid him this time, with the help of some very jolly customers of the Cauldron, who surrounded them noisily making their way into the alley, with all the appearance of an over exuberant celebration spilling out of the pub. The ruse worked like a charm, out of sight down the alley Harry and Ginny thanked them warmly, before they and their escort went on their way. 

The couple had made friends with Tom's staff, who had provided their security team in the summer and now, so arranged a gift for each of them, as a thank you. They also bought many new decorations for the house and gifts for family and friends. They returned home laden with parcels, Apparating from an alley next to the Cauldron, Tom had warned them not to use the Floo from the bar, the table nearest it was occupied by a reporter trying to be inconspicuous, so they may be overheard when they said their destination. After a quiet lunch together they spent the afternoon having fun, decorating the house. By the time Ron and Hermione returned with a rather upset looking Neville, the place had been transformed and the couple were relaxing in the lounge.

There was a large decorated tree in the hallway, between the doors that led to the kitchen and sitting room, another in the sitting room itself, smaller trees were in the drawing and dining rooms, each sparkling brightly, thanks to a spell of Kreacher's. Snow was falling down the full height of the stair well, only to disappear just before it hit the floor. There were branches of holly and hunks of Ivy draped on the banisters and over the statue and clock, baubles arranged in bowls on tables and window sills. Clumps of mistletoe hung from the ceiling on the ground floor, streamers stretched across the ceilings and tinsel around the pictures. Candles in festive colours floated in each room and real fairies flitted merrily about the house and sat amongst the greenery around the house. Upstairs there was a tree on each landing decorated with coloured baubles and tinsel, the doorways and their portrait were decorated with garlands of red berried Holly. All the pictures and ornaments around the house had gained festive decorations and the fire place in the lounge had two stockings hung, one either side as a fire danced within it. Although few would see it, Harry had even covered the roof with magical snow and a welcoming wreath hung on the front door, which was outlined with a bower of greenery and berries. 

“Wow, you two have been busy.” Hermione exclaimed as they entered the sitting room. “I love the decorations.”

“Hi you three, yes, we have, good isn’t it?.” Ginny called cheerfully, glancing up from cuddling up to Harry, she noticed Neville and sat up.

“Are you all right Neville?” Harry stood as he saw his friend.

Kreacher arrived with drinks for them all, which he left on the side table near the photographs.

Neville sighed as if building up to something. “It’s Gran, Harry. She’s been taken ill and rushed into St Mungo’s for treatment this afternoon, not that she liked it apparently. I don't know what's wrong with her, I'm not sure the healers do yet, I can visit every evening until she comes out, of course, I just don't know when that will be. What with doing the inspections and visiting Gran, I wondered if I could, possibly, stay here so I can be near her just in case they need me in a hurry.” Neville was almost apologetic.

“What do you think Ginny?” Harry winked, smiling. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ginny smiled trying to cheer Neville up.

“Not to worry, I knew it was short notice and you already have house guests. I’ll get a room at the cauldron, or something, I don't want to get in the way. Thanks anyway you two.” Neville turned to leave looking disappointed.

“Neville, we are teasing, trying to cheer you up mate. Of course, you can stay here, you don’t think we’d turn you, of all people, away do you?” Harry called.

“What? Oh that’s brilliant thanks Harry and you too Ginny.” Neville cheered up a little.

“Told you it would be ok Nev. Go get your stuff off the step then, I told you that you should have brought it in, in the first place.” Ron grinned.

“No Ron, I didn't want to assume.” Neville replied and left the room.

While Neville retrieved his bag, Harry asked Kreacher to prepare Sirius old room for their extra guest. Neville came back into the room, “Your house elf has taken my bag up.”

“Come and sit down Neville.” Said Ginny. “We've put you in Sirius old room, our first guest in there.”

“Really? Are you sure that's ok? I mean I know how much he meant to you Harry.” Neville said wide eyed with amazement as he sat down.

“Of course it is mate, there's no one better to christen it.” Harry smiled. “We'll show it to you later, after our drinks.” 

“Right Neville.” Grinned Ron. “House rules, one relax, two make yourself at home, three don't tease Kreacher, he's too good a cook to upset. Finally and most important of all, never and I do mean never, go in Harry and Ginny’s room before breakfast, because in all likely hood they will be in the bath together.” His face had become deadly serious as he told Neville the last of his invented rules. 

“What?” Exclaimed Neville his eyes wide as the others roared with laughter.

“Rule four is mainly for my dear brother's benefit, he did just that in the summer.” Giggled Ginny. 

Ron stopped laughing and went bright red with embarrassment.

“He never did!” Exclaimed Neville in amazement.

“He did.” Laughed Harry. “But, only the once.”

Neville smiled. “Typical you Ron, Luna says you did that to her at her house once when you were kids ” He joined the laughter, while Ron went even redder.

Hermione decided to dig further. “Really, so first Luna, then Bill and Fleur, before Harry and Ginny. Is this some kind of fetish I should warn my parents about before we stay there?”

The laughter between them increased, as Ron looked horrified at Hermione, whether at the thought of Hermione's parents in a bath or that she would tell them such a thing, no one asked, nor it seemed cared. It did seem, though, he was gaining a reputation for interrupting baths, as even those in the pictures joined the laughter, even the one of Snape was having difficulty controlling his face to merely a smile.

Neville was the perfect house guest, no trouble at all, in fact it took a day to stop him asking permission to go to the loo. He visited his Gran daily, after his inspections at the ministry, after the second visit, he brought back news that she was improving. Luna visited most evenings while Neville was staying, arriving with him after his visits to the hospital. The Quibbler office had been moved from her home, into the rooms above Ollivander's wand shop. Her father and Mr. Ollivander spent much time talking about wands and articles, they had become great friends, often sharing theories with each other and discussing the pros and cons of them. Harry and Ginny had visited the office one day during the week, where they had been treated to a discussion on the various properties of wand cores. 

Ron and Hermione used the time between leaving the ministry and dinner to do their Christmas shopping, in both Muggle and Magical shops, the friends talked while they wrapped the presents they had bought for people during the day. In the evenings after Neville had returned, they had diner, then Harry and Ginny lazed around whilst the others wrote their reports, Luna adding her own unique perspective, which was often quite insightful, she had a knack of spotting things that others often overlooked.

Harry and Ginny had visited either Diagon Alley or Muggle London on the mornings in the first half of the week, using the afternoons to either relax or visit Teddy and Andromeda. They spent a day at the Ministry on the Thursday, catching up with the feed back forms from the staff of their departments. They also distributed cards and small gifts to everyone in the departments they were working with. Oliver and his department had their departmental Christmas party that afternoon, the couple had of course been invited. The sight of Oliver dressed as Father Christmas, distributing gifts to everyone, was one which Harry would long remember, the head of department obviously relished the role. Even Harry and Ginny were included in the gifts, much to their surprise, they opened them excitedly, under the watchful, smiling, eyes of everyone. They both got departmental badges, which entitled them to free travel on both the Night bus and the Hogwarts Express, a perk that not even the Minister enjoyed. The party was fun, but that evening they were all at the ministry Christmas Dinner, held in the atrium, where the advisers were guests of honour. 

The entire staff of the ministry was there with their partners, meaning the Atrium was the only space big enough to hold the event in. It was a formal, dress robes event, which consisted of a four course meal followed by a dance. The staff of all their departments were happy to see them, even the ones from the Ministers support office, they were welcomed like old friends by all of them. The meal was superb, a different wine was served with each course, a dry white with the starter, sweet white with the fish course. A main course of thick cut beef steaks with all the trimmings was served with a full bodied red wine, while the desert was served with a strong pudding wine. The menu, they were told, was traditional for the event and was finished with Cheese and crackers served with a choice of Port or Brandy, followed by Coffee and chocolates. Harry thought he would be quite drunk with all the different wines, but drinking along with the meal meant that he merely had a warm glow, as he led Ginny to the dance floor for the first time that evening. The party didn't go on too late, after all most of those there would be at their desks the next day, even so Harry and Ginny were tired when they arrived home with the others, soon after midnight.

The next evening, once Ron and Hermione had finished their last day of inspections they, with Harry and Ginny, were sat in the living room relaxing and chatting about their experiences in the Ministry when Neville practically bounced into the house after visiting his Grandmother. 

“She’s allowed home tomorrow, she is so happy, she can't stand having to rely on others. I persuaded her to rest for the remainder of the holidays, so we are going to Luna’s for Christmas with Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Lovegood invited us so Gran can recover properly, she is actually looking forward to it, though don't tell her I said that, it's going to be great.“ He announced happily.

They were all over joyed at the news and the relaxation soon turned into a minor party to celebrate Mrs. Longbottom’s recovery as well as the end of the week of inspections. When Luna arrived it was to find them all drinking and talking happily, the festive season, it seemed, had started proper that evening, at Grimmauld Place at least.

Next morning, once breakfast was over Neville stood at the front door thanking them for letting him stay before he left for St Mungo's with Luna, Kreacher was going to transport his bag to the Lovegood's for him. He had packed early that morning to be ready to collect Mrs. Longbottom with Luna, then take her to the Lovegood's tower for the Holiday.

Ron and Hermione had, had a successful week at the ministry, but they were both looking forward to a rest, they had inspected five more departments and come up with some good ideas for their improvement. Especially in the regulation and control of magical creatures department where Hermione had already influenced changes in policy. Kingsley arrived mid afternoon, he had been invited round for the afternoon and dinner. Ginny had wanted to make sure he was not getting snowed under with unnecessary paperwork again, his ready acceptance of the invitation was reassuring, suggesting that he wasn’t. He carried two scrolls of parchment with him as he entered the room and was clearly excited as he greeted them, warmly.

“These are for you two, your exam results.” He grinned to Harry and Ginny. “Come on lets see what you got.”

Harry and Ginny took the scrolls, nervously and stood by the sitting room fire place to open them together. They tentatively broke the blue wax official seals and unrolled the parchments, their hands trembling slightly, slowly they read them. Ron later said it was like watching a synchronised eye widening competition, as the two had read the contents before saying anything.

“I don’t believe it “ Said Harry incredulously, he looked at Kingsley questioningly.

“Neither do I, Harry, look!” Added Ginny, they passed each other the scrolls and read them.

Harry looked at Ginny, then broke out laughing. “Ok, Kingsley good one, you got us. Where are the real ones?” 

“They are the real ones, honestly, no joke. The chief examiner passed them to me as I left, rather than Owling them to you, he knew I was going to see you today.” Kingsley grinned. “Well, all right, so I sneaked a look before they were sealed, so I knew what they said, but they are real. I promise you, they are what you both earned the examiners were warned not to be lenient because of who you are, the chief examiner had them explain why every grade was awarded to him, before they confirmed the results to make sure they didn't play favourites, making sure no grade was unjustified. Each mark was justified by the interviews and notes taken, so those grades are genuine, after all it would be doing you no favours if they weren't, would it?”

Harry looked at the Minister as if trying to decide if he was lying. “You are sure? We definitely earned these grades?” 

Kingsley nodded to Harry. “Positive, my friend, you both genuinely got those grades by your own efforts.” 

“Bloody Hell, Merlin knows how mums going to react.” Ginny muttered then with a yell of. “We did it.” She leapt at Harry, wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him. 

“Come on you two, what did you get?” Hermione was getting anxious about their reaction, not to mention she and Ron were not taking their exams until Easter.

“All outstanding, first class.” Said Harry when Ginny let him up for breath.

“Both of us.” Grinned Ginny and returned to snogging Harry.

“Oh Bloody Hell, Sis, what have you done?” Said Ron shocked, shaking his head as it fell into his hands mockingly. “Ginny what on earth have you done? I am going to have to match that or mum will never forgive me.” He genuinely looked scared.

Hermione grabbed the two parchments to confirm the results, her face broke into a wide smile.“ Well done you two, I knew you could do it.” She shrieked excitedly, then laughing added. “Ron you are going to have to study hard to equal it, but don’t worry love I will help you.”

Ron groaned, he knew what that meant, every spare moment would now be taken up with study. “I'm not the only one though am I Hermione” He replied, then watched as she realised she would need to do just as well or she would not be satisfied with herself either and her face fell. The kissing couple finally stopped and turned to their friends. Harry, Ginny and Kingsley laughed at the look on both Ron and Hermione's faces.

As they had promised, they contacted Professor McGonagall, via the Floo network. She was delighted “Well done you two, you worked hard for it and deserve it, I told you the examiners were impressed.” She said.

Then they called Mrs. Weasley, who was ecstatic. “Even better than Percy, well done. Wait until your father hears Ginny, he will be so pleased, for you too of course Harry.”

They then called Andromeda to tell her as well, Harry was the one to tell her this time, Teddy got an enthusiastic hug as she told the baby what clever Godparents he had. Once they had made all the calls they needed to, they turned back into the sitting room.

“Celebration time.” Grinned Kingsley as they sat down and Kreacher entered with some glasses, the Minister produced several bottles of Champagne from the pockets in his robes “Oh and Harry this confirms that you have passed those elements of the Auror course that old Scrivenshaft mentioned to you, only a couple to go my friend and you will ace them as well knowing you.” He added opening the first bottle with a pop.

“I think Kingsley is happy.” Grinned Harry to Ginny, watching while Kingsley filled the glasses, humming happily to himself.

“Just a little.” Chuckled Ginny as she cuddled up to him, and they both accepted a glass of the wine.

Kingsley certainly was happy, they spent the rest of the afternoon steadily drinking and with Kingsley telling them stories of his time as an Auror, until it was time to eat.

After dinner, they returned to the sitting room, where Kingsley started opening yet another bottle. 

He had opened the fourth of the bottles when they all heard carol singers in the street, the Minister dashed excitedly to the window to watch them. The group of about twenty singers were stood, holding traditional lanterns on poles, outside the house next door. They were dressed in Victorian outfits, men in tall hats and formal suits, ladies in seasonal bonnets and crinolines. Apart from the lack of snow, they could have been straight from a Dickensian scene on a Christmas card. Their rendition of Silent Night drew to it’s end and they started singing Hark the Herald Angels, when Kingsley spoke again.

“Watch this.” He smiled mischievously, a glint in his eye that reminded Harry of the look on George's face when he was up to some prank or other. The Minister pointed his wand above the carollers heads, muttered an incantation. It started to snow, but only over the singer’s, who were obviously puzzled, especially as they moved from house to house and the snow followed them, leaving a white trail leading down the street.

Kingsley and the others roared with laughter, “Naughty really, teasing Muggles, I shall get into trouble for that one later. Never mind, it will wear off in a few minutes, besides it will make their Christmas and give them something to talk about for years.” Kingsley laughed.

Kingsley left around midnight, still happily singing carols as he left the house through the front door and turned the corner into the side street they used to Apparated from, with a quiet pop the carol he was singing stopped suddenly, mid line.

The next day Ron and Hermione left for Ottery St Catchpole to spend Christmas with her parents, they were coming back, with her parents, to see in the New year with them all, though. Harry and Ginny had two days of the house to themselves, before their other guests arrived the day before Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical notes.
> 
> Another chapter with an element based in actual history so it's notes time again.
> 
> Guy (or Guido) Fawkes was born on 13th April 1570 within the walled city of York and christened at St Michael le Belfry church, which is next to the Cathedral church of St Peter, York. (Commonly known as York Minster. He was attended one of York's, and the UK's, oldest schools, St Peters which is a private school (Hogwarts would have been familiar to Guy Fawkes.). The School is very traditional, and has one that it requires all its pupils to observe, that is attendance at its annual bonfire night party held on November the fifth, the night the rest of the nation celebrates the failure of the plot to blow up the houses of parliament a little over 400 years ago. There is one difference at the schools party, they do not burn an effigy of Guy Fawkes. Whilst they state they do not burn old boy's they have burnt effigies of others at the party, including ones of suffragettes at the time of that campaign. Guy Fawkes is the most famous of the plotters, however he was not the leader, he was merely the one with knowledge of Gun Powder which he had acquired whilst serving as a mercenary. The plotters were all Roman Catholic's who at the time were outcasts from British establishment, and whilst the main periods of persecution was all but over, it was still illegal to be a Papist in the UK at the time and crimes against them were ignored. Guy Fawkes was captured whilst checking the barrels of powder in a cellar under the then house of Lords after a fellow plotter had warned his brother who was an MP and would be attending the state opening. The target was the King who had promised but not delivered legal status for catholic's. Following capture on 5th November 1605, Guy Fawkes with stood various tortures and was even questioned by the King himself. Eventually impatient for a confession Fawkes was put on the Rack, which slowly dislocated his joints. He with stood many days of torture on this machine, before he signed a confession giving names of those involved, his signature on this document is incomparable to his usual one, such were the effects of his torture. At his execution on 31st January 1606, he had to be carried to the designated, public, site where he suffered the most tortuous death possible, he was Hung, Drawn and Quartered. Of course the failed attempt led to renewed persecutions of Catholic's, including executions simply for holding that belief.  
> Four hundred years later, this son of York is remembered across the UK every November the Fifth. To this day there is a ceremonial search of the cellars of the Houses of Parliament (as well as a thorough one to modern standards) by the Yeomen of the Guard, ahead of the State opening of Parliament.
> 
> As before this information is drawn from my years of research work and not taken from a single source, though I happily acknowledge the help of the stewards and wardens of St Michael le Belfry Church, York, The City of York Archives (York Explore) staff, the staff of the Borthwick institute, York and the staff of the Minster Library, York.


	19. Old Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny take a very special trip on Christmas Eve. It's a day of Emotion and surprises, some good, some bad and one down right scary for Harry, though others with him find it amusing to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 19  
Old Nemesis.

Harry and Ginny were, as had become usual for them when at home, once more taking their morning bath together in the Master suite of the house, the noise of the Weasley family rising across the other upper floors of the house was filtering through the walls. It was Christmas Eve and the family had, along with Andromeda and Teddy whose voices could not so far be heard in the noise, arrived the day before, ready to spend the rest of the festive season at Grimmauld Place.

Harry cuddled Ginny, his hands clasped gently together over her stomach, as they laughed together at the sound of Percy, loudly, trying to get George to hurry up in the bathroom so he could go to the loo. He had obviously forgotten that there was another bathroom on the top floor, or perhaps it too was occupied already. George started singing. “Rain drops keep falling on my head.” At the top of his voice whilst he continued his ablutions in the family bathroom near the first level of guest rooms.

“It will be more than damn rain drops, if you don’t hurry up George.” Bellowed Percy in frustration.

Ginny relaxed into Harry’s arms, enjoying the combination of Harry’s body and the warm water. “Do you suppose that if Ron and Hermione were here as well, there could be even more chaos than there is this morning? No don't answer that, we shall find out in a few days won't we.” She chuckled.

Harry smiled as she settled back into him, her hands resting on his. “Happy my love?” He asked her contentedly.

“You know, I really am. Most of the family here with us for Christmas, our first one as a couple and the first in our own home. Added to which, what could be better than starting the day here, naked in this bath, with you as my ever so lovely cushion.”

Sighing contentedly he replied “I dreamed of Christmas's like this growing up, you know, before I went to Hogwarts I mean. The Dursley's celebrated, while I got everything ready for them before being shoved into my cupboard under the stairs once it was all done. I never had any good ones that I could remember, until that first year at school, then the ones with your family at the Burrow and here of course. I guess that this year is the closest to what my first Christmas would have been like, my only one with mum and dad. Except for starting it by being in a bath with you, of course.” He grinned.

“True!” She said giggling. “After all I wasn't even born by the time of your first Christmas.”

“That would have made it difficult to be together in any way that year.” He laughed. “Still it's great having this bathroom of our own, gives us some time to ourselves, before entering the fray out there.” He stroked her stomach, gently in the water.

“I know what you mean love, whilst it is good to have them here, my family en masse together can be a bit intrusive, especially at this time of year. Even Percy can get excitable at Christmas, believe it or not. Still it doesn't stop us doing what we want to for the day, so what shall we do, do you want to have a day in with everyone or shall we go out somewhere?” She asked.

“I’ve been thinking about what we might do actually Gin.” He replied, suddenly quite serious. “Please say if you don’t fancy doing this, after all it is Christmas Eve and I don't want to put a dampener on our festivities, but I would like to go to Godrics Hollow, see the place properly. I didn’t get much of a chance to look round last time and it is a year since I visited my parent’s grave. I just feel I ought to go, it feels right, kind of like including them in my Christmas. I would like to introduce you to them as well, but if you don't want to go I won't mind, I could go by myself and we could always go together another time if you think its too much today.”

Ginny rolled over in the water to face Harry, her expression sincere. “Oh Harry, of course I’ll come with you, it's a wonderful idea, my love.”

She rested her head on his chest, a tear in her eye, his hands floating down to gently cup the cheeks of her bottom. 

The couple lay, content in the slowly cooling water cuddling and listening to the entertainment of the unfolding chaos in the rest of their house. The noise of the family gradually subsided over the next half hour, as one by one most of the Weasley's went downstairs for breakfast, leaving one who was content in the arms of her fiancé. Harry and Ginny eventually climbed out of the bath, but only when the water had cooled enough to no longer be comfortable for them, dried each other and padded naked into the dressing room, to get ready to join the others.

Andromeda with Teddy had descended the stairs and reached the landing outside the master suite, just as Harry and Ginny emerged through the door. Teddy grinned and leaning over in his grandmothers arms he reached out for Harry to carry him. His Godfather happily took the smiling child into his arms, as he greeted Andromeda. The youngster giggled and changed his hair to match Harry's, both in colour and style.

“Good morning my dears, I see you decided to stay out of the chaos as well.” Andromeda smiled to them. “What are you planning to do today?”

“We've decided we are going to go to Godrics Hollow. I didn't get much chance to see the place last year and I want to visit Mum and Dad's grave, introduce Ginny to them.” Harry said uncertainly, wondering if Andromeda thought this was a bit weird. 

He didn’t need to worry though, she seemed to understand.“Good idea, about time they met Ginny.” She smiled. “Look tell you what, I’ll come with you, just to the village not the grave, unless you want me to. It’s a long time since I have been and it’s time I treated you two to lunch, especially since you took Teddy to see Father Christmas at Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon while I got unpacked. Besides which it will stop the entire family wanting to come along to protect you both, that would soon put an end to any thoughts of a quiet visit.”

Harry chuckled at the memory of the day before, Flourish and Blotts had set up a grotto at the back of their shop, so Harry and Ginny had decided to give Andromeda a break to settle in, so took Teddy to it. Along with their security, they had joined the queue of excited children with their parents to see the man in the red suit with the white beard, who had not been headmaster at Hogwarts. When it was their turn they had stepped forward and Teddy had stared wide eyed at Santa's white beard. The man nearly fell off his chair when Teddy had changed his hair to a mop of curly white locks before his eyes, then tugged the beard, hard. Unfortunately, for the man, this Santa's beard was real, meaning that the amazement in his eyes soon changed to pain and they watered slightly at the sudden tug from the child. Deciding yelling out in pain may lose him his job, he gritted his teeth and hurriedly handed Teddy's present to Ginny without looking at what it was. The gift turned out to be a magical disguise kit for toddlers, just what a Metamorphmagus needed. The incongruous present just added to the humour of the event as far as Harry and Teddy were concerned, certainly the older of the two was looking forward to revisiting next year, if only to see if Santa remembered them. Teddy had thoroughly enjoyed it and they had fun showing the child Diagon Alley bedecked with decorations for the festive season, something Harry had not seen before this year either. 

Sensing that Harry was recalling the day before, Ginny smiled, she knew he had thoroughly enjoyed himself. “That would be great Andromeda, the whole family tagging along would be a bit conspicuous, something akin to a herd of Hippogriffs charging round the place, that's not quite what we had in mind.” She replied and they continued down the stairs.

They found the other Weasley's eagerly eating breakfast in the kitchen, Kreacher was thoroughly enjoying looking after so many people, he had a big smile on his face all the time that he was cooking. He greeted them cheerfully as they sat at the table and told him what they would like to eat. Ginny told her mum what they were planning to do that day and where they were going, Molly eagerly offered to look after Teddy, in order to give Andromeda the day off and a chance to go with the couple without having to worry about the boy, but insisted Mr. Weasley should go with them too. The couple sat at the table and Kreacher brought them their food while the rest of the family discussed the couples trip. The elf was insistent that he should go to help protect his Master and Mistress as well, realising Kreacher did not want to let them out of his sight for too long following the Kidnap attempt, so knowing leaving him behind would upset the elf, Harry readily agreed. However he was grateful when Mr. Weasley supported him, agreeing that the other Weasley males did not need to come along to guard them as well, pointing out it would draw too much attention to the group if they did. 

Just over an hour later, Kreacher used some of his own magic to disillusion himself so that the Muggles would not see him, although Magicals would. Then the party of five Apparated to the spot outside the village which Harry remembered arriving at from the year before. It was close enough to the village so they needn't walk too far to it, but distant enough for them to appear unnoticed by anyone. They had discussed the possibility of Apparating straight to the back of the cottage, out of sight of the street, but decided against it in case there were visitors in front of it. They would not have been able to get past anyone viewing the cottage without being noticed, although it belonged to Harry it was a local attraction, probably even more so now, after the events of the last year.

They all arrived safely, as expected, just outside the village and walked down the narrow road between frost covered fields, into the settlement. Godrics Hollow looked very different from when Harry had visited with Hermione a year ago, there was no snow on the ground this time, so the village lacked the Christmas card quality the blanket had given it a year ago. Of course, on that occasion it had also been dark when they had arrived, giving the place a very different feel. He was certainly a lot less tense and anxious, but perhaps maybe that had just been because they had come here hoping for inspiration to reignite their hunt for Horcrux's that time. Nervous and on edge, perhaps it had coloured how he had seen this place, not to mention the memory of ending up fleeing from Voldemort that night. In contrast, this time the clear light of the Winter sunshine of an almost cloudless sky, lit the roof tops of the houses. The early morning frost had melted from the roads, paths, and places that were being warmed where the rising sun had reached so far, it lay deep and crisp wherever there was shadow. It also remained a white, crisp, thinner dusting on the grass and bare soil of the surrounding fields and on the branches of the trees in the copses dotting the valley. Fresh smoke was drifting lazily from the chimneys of a number of the houses, probably Wizarding households Harry thought, as fires in their grates below were being stirred into life, the muggle houses would probably have central heating instead. Some houses certainly had clouds of white steam emerging from the outlets from the boilers, which was dissipating quickly into the atmosphere. They walked down the lane into the village, a welcoming cast metal sign mounted on the side of a plinth built of the local stone marked the boundary, winter flowering plants at it's base contrasting with the black letters on white background, reminding them of the name of this place. On either side of the street was a mixture of timber framed and stone built houses roofed with tiles made of what Harry assumed was again the local stone, although one or two of the timber framed houses were thickly thatched with reeds, the frost clinging decoratively to them, clearly demonstrating their insulating value, no heat escaping to thaw it. The windows of many of the cottages had decorations in them and most of the doors bore a wreath of Holly or conifer, some of the front gardens had lit Christmas trees, none of this Harry remembered from his last visit. 

Despite the differences between what they saw and his memory, Harry began to recognize parts of the village as they walked further into it, he realized that they were close to the street where his parents house was. He turned the corner at the end of the street that they were on and led the way up the narrow road that led out of the opposite side of the village. His parents ruined house was along this road, he and Ginny had their arms round each other as they walked, he could feel his emotions rising when he first saw the house further along the road, then even more as they neared it and approached the rusting gate in front of the ruined house. 

Thankfully they were the only ones on the street, there were no tourists in front of the cottage so they went straight to it unobstructed and without fuss. They stopped in front of the crumbling remains of the house, the ivy that covered much of the walls did not seem to have grown much, but the overgrown hedge appeared to be larger than he remembered. The garden appeared slightly wilder a year on, though admittedly that could be simply that it was not covered in snow this time. Ginny stood at his side staring at the damage in disbelief at what Harry had survived, Harry touched the rusty metal gate, she jumped as the plaque rose from the weeds, fresh graffiti had been scrawled on it. 

“Well done Harry.” Read one message.

“Our best wishes to you and Ginny. You have given us all hope.” Read a couple of the others, the were numerous messages in similar vein as well.

They stood reading the messages for a few minutes, Harry was edgy while they stood there, he felt a strong urge to go into the garden and look round the house, it was as if the building was calling him in. Finally he pushed open the rusty gate, it was stiff and the hinges squealed in protest at being moved, but it opened for him, scraping an arc across the garden path. He looked questioningly at Ginny, she nodded reassuringly and took his arm. They went through the gate, into the neglected garden and walked up the stone slabbed path which led to the front door. Harry looked back, Mr. Weasley, Andromeda and Kreacher had stayed by the gate, Mr. Weasley nodded his understanding then turned as the odd trio started watching up and down the lane, protecting the gateway so the couple would not be disturbed. 

Harry turned back to the front door, it was still ajar, he wondered if it had been like that since that night almost two decades ago. He put his hand on the door handle, he felt a tingling sensation as if his hand had passed through a barrier, realising the door must have been protected, warded, perhaps to recognise only Potters, barring the entry to others. He was unsure, but somehow he was certain he had been allowed through and he pushed the door fully open. Some of the peeling paint fell from its outer surface as the door creaked and scraped across the floor within, marking its path in the dust and grime within. 

Cautiously, together, the couple crossed the threshold and stood in the hall taking in the atmosphere in the house. As soon as they entered the hall, the sound from outside ceased, all was perfectly still, it was eerie to stand there, in the absolute silence of the house where Harry had lived during the first year of his life. It should have been a place filled with happy memories, recollections of a happy life with his parents, but it only held tragedy and neglect. The wallpaper had long since peeled from the walls and lay covered with mould on the rotting carpet, despite its magical protection, decay and nature was slowly winning and claiming the once comfortable, warm, happy home. 

From the entrance hall, they slowly made their way upstairs, treading carefully on each step, testing each ones strength before committing their full weight to it. They reached the landing, Harry led the way down a short corridor, passing closed doors which had paint peeling from them until he stood in front of a particular door. He stood staring at a small white ceramic rectangular tile attached to it, Ginny stood next to him and looked at the plaque, next to a static picture of a Muggle car were the words. “Harry's Room.” 

She held his hand tightly, he had led them straight to his old room, had some memory led him here, she wondered. Feeling her hand in his, he use his other to push the door open and they walked in.

Half the floor was missing, they could see down through the space into what had been the kitchen, it was covered in the rotting, splintered pieces of the missing section of floor. The whole of one wall was gone, so they could see out to the village. They had a view of Arthur, Andromeda with Kreacher, waiting by the gate for them to return, through the branches of a tree that had grown in through the gap, leafless, bare branches protruding, intrusively, into the room. Except for one picture hanging on a blackened wall behind the door, the only picture they had seen so far in the house, the only other thing left in the room was the cot, the mattress and blankets covered in filth and mould. All the rest of the furniture was gone, had it been destroyed by the curse or simply the effect it had produced? Neither of them could answer that, nor, at that moment, did they particularly care to. This visit was not about those events, not today. This visit was about one thing that was, for them far more important, this sojourn was simply about family.

Harry lifted the blackened, scorched and grime covered framed image from the wall, it left a clean rectangular patch of child's, Quidditch themed wall paper where it had been hung. He wiped the grime from the surprisingly unbroken glass, until he could see the image. Ginny just gazed round the remains of the room, eyes wide. “Oh, Harry its so awful.” Tears started trickling down her face. “There's nothing left, it's like it didn't really exist.”

Gazing at the revealed image Harry hardly heard her.“Something survived Gin, look at this.” He said, emotion breaking his voice. 

He handed the picture to her, they gazed at it together, a large group smiled back up at them, still blinking at the light now shining on the picture after so long covered with the grime he had removed. In the centre of the group stood his parents, holding a baby, Sirius to one side of them, Remus the other, all surrounded by friends. Behind them was a woodland, but they were stood on what looked like well maintained grass.

“Oh Harry that must have been your naming ceremony, look there’s Sirius and Lupin, even Dumbledore is there.” She said tears flowing as her eyes fell on some familiar figures also holding a baby. “ My parents!” She whispered. “They never said that they met you before Ron had on the train, they never even said they particularly knew your parents. I knew they had met them, but not that they knew them enough to be asked to your naming. Harry we might have met soon after I was born, if things had been different, we could have grown up knowing each other.”

“Perhaps, but then we may not have fallen in love, or had the link we share with each other now. We can't change what went on anyway, what happened, happened, we can't do anything to change that. The way I see it we are together now and in the end that, I think, is all that matters.” Harry took her in both arms and they stood holding each other until her tears subsided.

It was some time before they left the room, neither knew how long, but needed to move on from the complete destruction that was all that remained of his first bedroom. Ginny placed the picture in her bag to take home with them as they went back onto the landing, it didn't seem right, somehow, to put it back on the wall and leave it. They went through the next door on the landing and into the next bedroom. In contrast to the last room, this one was, at least structurally, intact and must have been Harry's parents room. The soft furnishings had rotted down to their frames, there was a layer of grime on everything, but no other damage. All that was left of the sheets and mattress was the springs, along with a few fragments of fabric and stuffing clinging to the exposed mesh of wires. Only the dressing table and wardrobes seemed, at first glance at least, structurally in one piece. However the lamination was beginning to peel and the wood was swelling, forcing the joints apart and mould was beginning to take hold where the varnish had gone. The wardrobe was full of the decaying remains of clothes, that once would have been quite fine, but were mere ghosts of what they had once been. They tentatively opened the dressing table drawers, feeling as if they were intruding where they shouldn't, they too were full of decaying clothes. In front of the mirror were various boxes, that once may have held jewellery, but were now empty, a crystal glass atomizer still contained perfume, though the bulb connected to it had perished beyond use. They carefully closed the door as they left the room and were once more on the mouldering landing.

A third bedroom, the guest room they supposed, contained only rotting furniture, the wardrobe and dresser empty. The next and last room on this level was the bathroom, where they found that apart from a layer of grime and a few shattered ceramic tiles which had dropped off the wall to lay in pieces in the cast iron bath tub, or on the floor, there was little damage from the years of neglect. Even the medicine cupboard was still on the wall, still full of bottles of potions, razors, tooth brushes and other similar items.

Again closing the door behind them they left the room before they went, cautiously, back down the wooden stairs and into the entrance hall, which led to the back of the house alongside the staircase. The back room was the dining room, with a door through to the destroyed kitchen at the front on this side of the building. The once polished table, still surrounded by chairs, mouldered slowly, the chairs quietly rotting. A sideboard held plates and silverware, an empty bookcase stood to the side, there were hooks on the wall where pictures had once hung and there were French windows leading out into the overgrown back garden. They glanced into the kitchen, noticing a second door that led back into the hallway, but they did not enter the wrecked room. They walked along the hall back to the foot of the stairs and through the last door. 

It led into the living room, which was the largest room in the house, stretching the full length of the house from front to back where another set of French doors led out to the back garden, which looked just as unkempt as the front. Like the rest of the house this room was full of decaying furniture, where it had remained in the positions it had been carefully placed by his parents, but on the far side of the room, opposite the door was a bureau that looked completely intact, though covered with a layer of dirt. It had ornately carved legs which although substantial gave the appearance of delicacy, the dark wood betrayed its age through the layers of dust and dirt that had settled on every flat surface of the Bureau. Harry crossed the room to it and touched the wood, the drawers and desk on it were open and empty, but he somehow felt connected with his parents through the wood. Somehow he knew that they had sat at this Bureau, written letters at it, perhaps even the one to Sirius he had found over a year ago. It was the most complete piece of furniture in the cottage and he felt that it truly belonged to him. He guessed all of it did really, but there was something about this item that seemed to call to him.

Seeing the look on his face as he continued to feel round the surfaces as if searching for something, Ginny joined him, “Do you want to keep it Harry, take it home? It looks old, an heir loom perhaps, it has to be charmed or something, it's the only piece of furniture that hasn't got mould on it, or deteriorated in some way in the whole house.”

“It would be nice if we could, where would we put it?” He replied softly, thoughtfully.

“The drawing room perhaps, it would look perfect in there.”

“I don't know if we can take it though, it belonged to my parents, not me. We might not be able to get it past the wards here anyway.” His hand rested on the leather writing pad inlaid into the desk.

“Harry it's yours now, like this house remember, the deeds were in the closet. It would be nice to have something else of your parents at home, if you want it of course, rather than leaving it here. It would be a link to them in our home for you, for us both.”

Harry thought fully closed the drawers and the lid of the bureau, as he did it glowed and the dirt remaining on it vanished. For the first time he noticed a now clean, shiny brass plate fixed just below the lock, he bent to read it.

“Presented to; Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter on their marriage 1781. Continuing an unbroken line, to their heirs.”

“It was theirs.” Harry whispered in surprise, his decision made. “It was a wedding gift, intended to be passed down. It belonged to Harry and Ginevra.” He looked to Ginny. “We'll take it home.”

Harry took out his wand, looked back at the bureau. “What's that?” He asked.

A clear crystal had appeared on top of the Bureau, confident anything here was not intended to harm them, he reached for it. As his finger touched it, a voice sounded, it filled the room, it was a voice he had only rarely heard and then only in nightmares.

“Harry, you have arrived at last. I am your father, James. I don't know if you remember my voice, but if you can hear this then I am not there with you, to tell you myself, for that I am truly sorry. If I am not there then I guess that, because we are in hiding, it is very likely that your mother isn't with you either, I hope Sirius looked after you after we had gone, the flea bitten old Mutt loved you just as much as you did him, so I know he will have done his best for you.

This house was charmed to let you in, along with anyone with you, but only when you were of age, no one else can enter unless they are with you. If you are anything like me, then you will have had a look round and if someone is with you, I bet it's a red haired girl. Most Potter men like red heads, though I had a distant cousin once who liked blondes, but we hardly talk about him, though there was no sign of one at his funeral it has to be admitted. Anyway, least said about him and his odd taste, the better, of course if it's a blonde on your arm then my apologies. Getting back to the point though, if anything survives in this cottage it is yours, but most of our stuff is not here, some you will find in the Potter vault at Gringotts of course. You may leave whatever you find here or take it to your home, the wards will allow you to send it, but only you, no one else I'm afraid. 

I hope, by now, you have our closet and access to your wealth, I hope it gives you the freedom to live your life and find all your inheritance. The Bureau will not have suffered, it is protected and is perhaps the most important part of your inheritance, son. When the time is right, you will know why that is, it will reveal the reason. However you need to take it with you to your home, it is important it is at your own home with you, you are the last of the Potters after all, unless I am a Granddad by the time you find it of course. I hope you haven't waited that long to come here though, that was never our intent. For now know that your Mother and I love you, have a good life Harry.”

The room fell silent and the crystal disappeared, Harry stood in silence, wand still at the ready. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up at her, “I had better do what Dad says.” He said sadly “It's my first chance to do as he asked.” He smiled weakly, almost sadly, then his smile faded and a tear appeared in his eye. “And probably the last.”

Ginny hugged him, while with tears rolling down his cheeks, he sent the Bureau to their bedroom at Grimmauld place, the only room there which he could be certain that no one would be in, they would move it to the drawing room later.

The only area left to explore inside the cottage was a large cupboard under the stairs, accessed from the living room, it was empty when they glanced in, though Harry ruefully noted it appeared to be larger than the one he had spent his time in at the Dursley's.

They had no idea how long they had been in the house, minutes or hours, but they remained while emotion was threatening to overwhelm them. They stood holding each other for a long time in the entrance hall, Ginny had taken the picture out of her bag and was holding it between them, as if in a hug with the Potter family. Eventually, somehow sensing the moment had come and without saying another word, they both simultaneously turned, leaving the house. 

Harry pulled the door closed behind them, he felt the ward re erect itself as he released the handle. He looked up at the house, he doubted he would go back inside again, unless he could find a way to rebuild it, but somehow, he didn't think he would. Besides it was perhaps better to leave it as a memorial, just as it had been for the last decade and a half, maybe he would just look at preventing further deterioration. 

Ginny was still silently crying as they walked back along the path, then out of the gate and closed it. Harry again took her in his arms, the picture still in her hand, it was the last intact item belonging to his parents that would leave the house. They stood in silence, for a long time it seemed while he consoled Ginny, his face betraying his own emotions.

“Are you two all right.“ Andromeda eventually asked gently placing a hand softly on their backs.

Ginny nodded, retrieved her handkerchief from her bag and wiped her eyes with it. “It was just so awful Andromeda, we have pictures of Harry in there as a baby, but to see it now, what that evil tow rag Riddle did to the place, the family, to my Harry.”

“I know Ginny, but Riddles gone now, my dear.”

“I’m sorry my love, I took you in, I had to go in there, but you didn't.” Whispered Harry.

“It’s all right Harry, I am glad I went with you. It’s just seeing it like that, it just brings everything that happened home my love. All the stories I was brought up with about that night, I know they really happened, but seeing where it did, being inside the house, even the room where you did it, is different, somehow it makes it more real, if you know what I mean.” She said.

“I know, Ginny, seeing a place is very different from hearing about it, or even seeing pictures.” Andromeda replied softly. “It's in the past though, you have Harry now, that's what matters.”

“Are you sure you still want to come with me to the grave, I can go on my own if you would rather.” Harry asked hoping that she would say she would still go with him, but hating himself for wanting her with him.

Ginny looked him in the eyes, he saw determination and caring there. “Of course I do Harry, I’m not saying I will not be emotional, I have no doubt that I will be, but there is no way I am not going to be there for you and with you.” 

Harry smiled gently and hugged her tightly. “I want you with me for it too.” He said softly.

Andromeda smiled. “Good, but I suggest we go for lunch before you see the grave, let your emotions calm a little first and give yourselves a bit of time to be ready to support each other.”

Mr. Weasley and Kreacher came over. “I’m sorry you two, but there is someone coming along the road into the village, towards us, we ought to move on.” Said Mr Weasley. “You don’t want others intruding on this after all do you.”

Ginny put the picture safely in her bag and they walked away from the cottage, back towards the main village for lunch in the pub in the market square. As they passed another empty house, which they hadn't noticed on the way to the cottage they were so intent on their destination. It had a for sale sign in the front garden, Harry stopped in front of it, the upstairs window was boarded up. “That’s where Bathilda Bagshot lived.” He muttered in recognition.

“You mean that’s where you were almost caught, that's the window you jumped from?” Asked Ginny wide eyed.

It was higher than he remembered, but he supposed he hadn't noticed how far he had dropped in the urgency of getting away and escaping Tom Riddle at the time. They looked through the ground floor window, the room inside still showed the damage from Voldemort’s rage at not capturing Harry. There were deep black scars gouged into the plaster, criss crossing the walls, the floor boards were splintered from curses that had hit them, the room was empty otherwise. They left the house where Bathilda Bagshot had lived and died, then walked on down the hill to the square at the centre of the village. 

Being the centre of the village, the square was the main shopping area in the community. As well as the shops, there were a couple of pubs, the church and local council office around it, so it was no surprise the area was bustling with villagers doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Families hurried about, greeting each other in the decorated square, children were excitedly running around and the atmosphere was one of great anticipation. Each building was in its individual festive finery, the butchers display included fresh duck, turkey, goose and game amongst the sausages with the usual cuts of Beef, Pork, and Lamb. Next door the fishmonger proudly displayed whole Salmon, trout, lobster and crab alongside fillets of Cod, Plaice, Skate and Haddock, beside Oysters and Scallops, Prawns, Winkles and Mussels. The grocers was laden with fruit and veg from across the globe, while the Bakers window was full of seasonal treats. The sweet shop was of course a centre of attention, as was the toy shop next door, in fact each and every shop appeared to be enjoying a brisk stream of customers through their doors. In the centre of the square a tall tree had been erected next to the memorial and decorated with lights, topped with a large star, a number of children were playing round it. One child, about ten years old Harry thought, stopped right in front of them and looked at him curiously.

“You’re him, aren’t you? Harry Potter?” He whispered, full of wonder.

Harry smiled and nodded then put his finger to his lips.

“It's ok I won’t tell anyone.” The boy smiled, wide eyed, his friends were continuing to play. “But it’s so cool to see you here and you Ginny. You been to your old house yet?” 

“Yes, just come from there.” Said Harry.

“I live close to it, me and my family keep an eye on it. We never go in of course, just make sure no one damages it. I hope that's ok Harry?” The boy asked nervously.

“Yes of course it is, you keep an eye on it for us. No one can get inside the house without me with them anyway, but I am glad you and your family look after it for me, thank you.” Harry smiled and reached into his pocket and brought out a silver sickle and gave it to the child. “Here take this, get yourself something for Christmas from us and have a good one.”

“Thanks Harry and don’t worry I won’t tell anyone you are here, we were carol singing earlier so my parents won't suspect where I got the money, not that we got much between the ten of us.“ The child smiled as he took the coin, then ran back to his friends.

“That was young Martin Gresley, Oliver's nephew.” Said Mr. Weasley. “Big fan of yours apparently Harry, they were worried about what he would say whenever snatchers were about apparently, took a lot to get him to keep his support of you quiet when they were about. Didn't always manage it, but thankfully managed to talk their way out of trouble. He was an avid listener to Potterwatch too, I knew his family lived here it just slipped my mind until I saw him, you’ve probably just made his Christmas. He’ll be at Hogwarts next September, if I remember rightly.”

They walked towards the pub nearest the church, across the square, Ginny stopped in front of the war memorial as it transformed when they drew close.

“Harry it’s you and your parents.” She said, remembering the picture in her bag.

“Yes, it is.” He said hugging her.

She looked up at the faces of his parents, who seemed to look down at her reassuringly. The figure of Lily winked and smiled then the figure of James looked down at the couple winked as well and nodded, grinning approval.

Ginny smiled back, then whispered to Harry “They approve, Harry.”

“I know my love, I have no doubt of that, show them the ring.”

She lifted her hand across her self to her shoulder, displaying the ring discretely, so passers by would not notice the oddity of showing a ring to a memorial, as the Muggles saw the statue. The two sculpted figures smiled, the figure of James give a thumbs up sign with his hand, then the statues returned to their original position. The quintet took this as a dismissal, so turned and made their way into the busy, timber framed pub.

Inside the pub it was every bit as characterful as the outside indicated it would be, it's centuries old origins obvious even through the abundant foil Christmas decorations draped round the walls and hanging from the plaster between the dark beams. A log fire was blazing in the grate at one end, cushioned seats made booths down one side of the main bar, water colour pictures of rolling hills, lakes and ruins adorned the white painted walls in the single large room. Black boards above the bar gave that days choice of lunches, which were all good country pub fare ranging from fish and chips and steak and kidney pudding to Ploughman's lunch and sandwiches. The bar itself had four sides and was in the centre of the room which filled almost the entire ground floor of the building, toilet facilities and the Kitchen taking up the remainder. Although it was busy, it was not crowded so the group could easily make their way over to the Bar without causing too much of a stir amongst the rest of the customers. However, from the snippets of conversation they overheard, it was clear that this pub contained many from the Wizarding community of the village as well as Muggles. Having got their drinks and ordered lunch at the bar, they took the number they had been given and found a quiet table in a booth near the Christmas tree, furthest from the fire, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Kreacher was hidden in the corner, beside Harry, Mr Weasley on the opposite side of the table to him. While they waited for the food to arrive, Ginny showed Andromeda and her father the picture they had retrieved from the cottage.

“By Merlin, that brings back memories.” Arthur said wistfully, smiling as the memories flooded back. “That was a good day, Ron was a few months old then, you Harry were about a month old. It was your naming ceremony, Molly and I were invited along with the boy's, none of them would stay still long enough to be in the photograph, even Percy was too busy excitedly exploring. It was held at Hogwarts you see and Hagrid had shown them the giant squid. Couldn't get them away from the lake, so Ron was the only one in any of the pictures as I remember it. Great day though, your dad, Sirius and Remus made sure of that, their antics that day encouraged the twins propensity to pranking I am sure. The next time we saw you was just before Christmas that year, we had invited the Potters to a party to celebrate finding out about Molly being pregnant again. You were quite aware of things going on then Harry, trying to sit up even so young and you were quite able to summon things to you when you took a fancy to them, much to the twins amusement. We only saw you once after that, until you were eleven. Lily visited us in St Mungo's, just after Ginny was born. You were all in hiding by then son, but your mum persuaded Dumbledore to let her come, not that I think he could have stopped her once she set her mind to it and there was no way she was going to miss a chance to see a new baby. You sat staring at our Ginny asleep in the crib the whole time, while Molly and your mum chatted, she was only three days old. I remember your mum wondering if it was the start of a romance then, course we know it was now don't we. The odd thing is, Ginny, as soon as Harry and his mum left you woke up crying, nothing we or the healers could do settled you. You cried for over an hour, everyone was so worried.”

“I must have missed my Harry.” Ginny smiled cheekily and squeezed Harry's hand. 

Andromeda winked approval and Arthur laughed. “Perhaps so, Gin.” He observed. “Perhaps so.”

Their food arrived, it was good pub fare and they fell into silence while they ate, conversations from adjacent tables carrying to their ears. Two middle aged witches were sat in the next booth, chatting away quite loudly, while they ate their meal, Harry heard them mention his name and they all started to listen in.

“Remember that wreath appearing last year on the Potters grave?” One of them was saying trying to jog her friends memory. “Last Christmas, overnight on the night of that trouble at Bathilda's, I still think poor Harry must have put it there, it would be just like him.”

The other snorted in disbelief. “Don’t be silly Guinevere, no matter how like him it would be, he was on the run, anyway even if it was him who is to say he will back this year. I reckon, there would be Aurors everywhere if he did, to protect him, look how many death eaters are still about. I know you live in hope of him moving here, if he was going to don't you think he would have been back here by now. Most likely that wreath was put there by someone else, a decoy to make people think he had been here perhaps, or maybe from someone for who it was the only way they could show support.”

Guinevere sighed,“We shall see Christabel we shall see. His roots are here, I think when he and Ginny get married they will be back. Just because we haven’t seen any Aurors doesn’t mean they aren’t here either, they wouldn't want to draw attention to him too much. I am glad to think he comes here at last and hope he will return to be near poor James and Lily. It’s so nice to think he returns and sees them occasionally, mind he seems such a lovely boy.”

Christabel chuckled.“Oh my dear you are such a romantic, I know you want him to come back, but apart from the graves he has nothing to come back for. He has a new life and he needs to live it, good on him I say, he deserves some happiness, not constant reminders of what might have been. You heard the interview he and Ginny gave, he has his head screwed on right. Such a lovely, sensible boy. Not a word about visiting here remember, if he had been surely he would have said so if he felt it was an important place to him. You just want him to come here so you can try to mother him, you just want a toy boy that's all.” She laughed.

“So do you Christabel, what makes you think you stand a better chance with him than I do?” Guinevere chuckled as they stood to leave. 

The two Witches carried on their discussion, walking right past the booth, as they left the pub, without noticing the subject of their discussion was sitting, with a horror struck face, there at all. Harry, white faced, was trying to hide as they passed by and Ginny was in fits of giggles. The two witches had, had no idea Harry had been sat in the next booth to them, within inches of one of them at least.

“I truly hope they don’t spot us later.” Harry was quite worried. “They sound like they would want more than a sickle to keep quiet, never mind ever letting me leave here again.”

“Tough!” Said Ginny firmly. “They have no chance, you are mine and that's the way it's going to stay whether they like it or not, and I am not sharing.”

“And that’s the way I want it to stay as well love, I am not sure that those two would be happy with that though and that’s what worries me about those them.” He assured her, beginning to relax again, now that the two ladies had left.

After they had finished their lunch, they left the pub and walked across the still busy square, the short distance to the church yard. Clouds had gathered in a thick blanket above them, whilst they had eaten their meal, bringing a damp feeling chill to the air. Harry keeping a cautious eye out in case Guinevere and Christabel were still about, ready to hide if he spotted any sign of them. 

They reached the quiet grave yard without event, but discovered preparations were going on in and around the church for that nights service to see in Christmas day. The organist could be heard rehearsing with the choir inside the church, the sound of the festive music rolling out across the graves. A figure at the far end of the church yard was sweeping the paths, others were decorating the Lychgate and stringing out lights around its roof as well as along the path between it and the porch of the building itself. They greeted Harry and his companions, as they passed through, with a cheerful. “Merry Christmas.” Which they reciprocated, the workers showing no sign that they had recognised the group as they walked by.

Harry noticed the new granite grave stone, marking the grave of Bathilda amongst a small group of new stones next to each other. It had a large vase of bright flowers on it, obviously someone was tending the plot, he was glad there was anyone to do so. Harry looked round the graves, remembering where his parents graves were, it was so different in day light and without the snow, features hidden by the cold blanket last year were visible this, which resulted in a little confusion with his memory. He recalled which side of the church the plots were on, so he and Ginny went hand in hand towards the spot he thought was the one. He was almost right, he was only a few graves off, but he saw the familiar stone a little way down the row and led Ginny to it, while the others waited on the path nearby. The remains of the wreath Hermione had conjured last year was still in place, completely faded and falling apart, though someone had recently cut the grass then replaced it at the foot of the stone. The couple knelt at the foot of the grave, side by side, not caring about the cold, damp ground beneath them.

The grey green stone was unchanged, Harry silently removed some leaves that had blown onto the grave then, taking a deep breath, softly spoke. “Hi Mum, Hi Dad, what a year it's been since I was here last, hard to know where to start really. Well I guess the best place is to tell you that we beat him, Voldemort is dead, last May we finally did it. It was down to me in the end, but I couldn't have done it without help from Ron and Hermione, Neville, Ginny, or you guys either. Hermione was the one that was with me here last year, she and Ron got together during the final battle, they never said exactly when during it, but his timing was always a bit weird so it could have been while they were fighting. Thanks for coming to me that night, on the way into the forest, it meant so much to have you, Sirius and Remus with me, it gave me the strength to do what I had too.” Tears were running down Harry’s cheeks by now, Ginny held him comfortingly as he continued. “Sirius left me the closet, I found the key in it and everything else, haven't had chance to look through all of it yet though. I've been too busy teaching at Hogwarts, hows that eh Dad, your son Head of Gryffindor house, not bad is it. I'm training to be an Auror as well, now I have passed all my NEWT's. We went to the house today, I took the picture from my old room, found the Bureau and your message, it's at Sirius old house now, he left it to me when he died. Look Mum and Dad I’m missing you loads at the moment, it's odd my first Christmas in my own home since you died, maybe that's it, though I have the Weasley's and Godson there, it still seems odd without you with us. 

There is someone I wish you were here to meet, though. Mind you we found out earlier today that you have seen here before Mum. Mum, Dad this is Ginny, Ginevra Weasley. Apparently you joked we were meant to be together when you visited her in hospital with me apparently Mum, she was only a few days old then. Well you were right about that, we’re getting married in August, I wish you could be there, I know you would have loved her. Oh and Dad, yes, she is a red head, Potter curse strikes again. She is just the most wonderful person in the world and does a mean Bat Bogey Hex. Mum, Dad, I love you and miss you.”

Harry fell silent as his tears overwhelmed him, this was the first time he had, had the opportunity to properly grieved for his parents, he had not had the chance last year. They knelt there for a long time, Ginny holding him as both of them allowed their tears to fall. After a few minutes Ginny calmed a little, she felt she wanted to say something to those who would have been her parents in law.

“Hi Mr and Mrs. Potter. “ Ginny’s voice was soft. “I'm Ginny, Harry's fiancée, he is a very special man and I know you would be proud of him. I just want you to know I will look after him, I love him dearly. You know my family is large, we both found out today you knew them. Harry is already part of that family, as far as they are concerned he has been for a long time. We know it is not the same for him as having you here would be, but even so he has the support of them as well as me, he is important to them too. Thank you both, for such a wonderful man as Harry, I don’t know what I would do without him, I promise that I will take good care of him for you.”

As Ginny finished a small break in the clouds allowed a narrow shaft of sunlight to hit the grave, the only stone illuminated by it. To the couple it was like Lily and James embracing them, comforting them, as their tears flowed silently. After too short a moment the cloud cover closed again and the shaft of light was gone.

Harry conjured a new wreath with a card that simply read. “Mum and Dad, missed, but never forgotten. Love Harry and Ginny.” Then placed it on the grave, replacing the remains of the one from the year before, which he banished. 

“We’ll come back and see you soon, I promise.” He told his parents then he and Ginny rose to stand holding each other in silence.

A shuffling noise behind them made them turn, stood behind the next row of graves, watching them albeit at a respectful distance was the person who had been sweeping the paths when they had arrived. Harry's expression hardened, as he recognised the figure.

“Malfoy!” He said coolly.

“I wondered when you would come here Potter.” Draco sneered, though his voice was not quite as self confidently cocky as it had been before the battle.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked angrily, his arm still round Ginny.

The sound of running footsteps told Harry that Andromeda and Arthur were on the way; Kreacher appeared in front of Harry and Ginny with a pop, ready to defend them if necessary.

“I live here, in digs above the betting shop, work for the Muggle parish council keeping the village clean, mowing the grass that sort of thing, earning a pittance from the Muggles. The wizards here know who I am and are usually watching me, waiting for me to slip up, it‘s all I‘m worth now.” Draco told them bitterly.

Andromeda and Arthur reached them “All right Malfoy, one foot wrong and you will be back in rehab, you know that.” Arthur told him wand at the ready.

“Don't panic, I’m not looking for trouble, Potter you and I are never going to be friends, but you did save my life.” Draco quietly admitted.

“Twice.” Said Harry. “With Ron and Hermione.”

“I know, you don't need to remind me.” Draco snarled resentfully. “I owe you all a life debt or two, though I can't work out why you bothered with me. Still the fact is you did and that means what little honour I have left dictates I behave accordingly, which is why I am telling you what I am about to. The sooner I am not indebted to you the better, as far as I am concerned. So this is in part payment, understood? Look, when I came out of rehab, within days I was approached by someone representing a group calling themselves Vengeance. They figured I’d want to join them, after what had been done to me and my parents, they told me it was being run by the twins, as they called them, whilst their aunt was away. They are doing her bidding, apparently. I was told they might only be first years, but they are powerful. I refused their invitation, bluntly I’ve had enough of conspiracies and following idealists to last a lifetime, look where it got my family. All I know about this Vengeance lot is, they are mad and you two are their main target so watch your backs.”

“Will you tell this to the ministry under Veritaserum, Nephew.” Andromeda demanded.

“If you like, Aunt. I’m not bothered, none of the old so called family friends want anything to do with me any more, most of them are on the run or in Azkaban anyway.” Malfoy shrugged. “So, when I saw you two here, in front of the grave, in that sunlight, I thought, see if doing the right thing helps any. Even if it helps those who caused the loss of my family and life style. You know, even Pansy wants nothing to do with me, I have to rebuild some kind of life, I don't want to be stuck doing this the rest of my time on this Earth. You are the first wizards who haven‘t ignored me or just slyly watched me. Perhaps by telling you, it might make me feel better about what I did, set some of it right and maybe even get them to be at least civil.” Draco replied a note of regret in his voice.

“Thanks for telling us Draco.” Said Harry and held out his hand.

Malfoy looked at Harry’s hand and sneered. “Like I said Potter, we are never going to be friends and I don’t need your pity. I owe you that’s all, the sooner I repay that debt the sooner I can ignore you completely as far as I am concerned.” He turned and stalked away, the group watched him go.

They didn't need to follow him, or even detain the Malfoy Heir, he was going nowhere, he only had the flat here to go to.

“You all right Harry?” Asked Arthur, breaking the silence. “If I’d known he was here...” He couldn’t finish the thought.

Harry looked back at his Parents graves, “Yes I’m fine, thanks Mr. Weasley. That was actually the most civil conversation I've ever had with him, believe it or not, that was polite for him.”

“Oddly I'm afraid I can believe it, having dealt with his father a few times over the years. I can't believe they placed him here of all paces and didn't tell me though, I'll get Kingsley to move him from here if you like Harry, so you can visit without having to worry about seeing him.” Arthur offered.

“No, it's fine, thanks for the thought though. Draco deserves a chance, it might as well be here as anywhere.” Sighed Harry, “At least he's easier to keep an eye on.”

Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded. It was getting late, the sun was setting and lights appeared in the church and the buildings they could see. Harry and Ginny took one more look at the grave, then they all turned and slowly walked out of the church yard, back through the village to the place they had Apparated to earlier and made their way home.

The moment they had returned to Grimmauld Place, Arthur had immediately Flooed the Auror department, to report what the youngest Malfoy had told them. George, Charlie, Percy and Bill were playing Exploding Snap in the drawing room, the ladies were chatting in the sitting room, watching over Teddy, where Arthur joined them after completing the call. Ginny had gone upstairs to get changed, put the picture on their bedroom‘s mantelpiece and have another look at the Bureau before they moved it to the Drawing room later. Harry sat alone on the bottom step of the stairs, thinking about the day, his parents and what Malfoy had told them. He only noticed Teddy had crawled over to him when the young boy pulled himself up on his trouser leg. Harry, smiling picked him up and stood up in one fluid movement, making the little boy giggle as he was swept up by his Godfather.

“Hello Teddy.” Smiled Harry. “Orphans together eh fella.”

Teddy gurgled happily and tried to grab Harry’s glasses.

“Come on then let’s find somewhere quiet, and safe for you to explore.” He took Teddy into the dining room.

It was quite sometime later that Ginny found them, Harry sat on the floor deep in thought. Teddy was cheerfully plonking brightly coloured wooden blocks onto Harry’s crossed legs, then taking them off again. She joined Harry on the floor and put an arm round him, he looked round to her surprised, he hadn't heard her enter the room.

“I wondered where you two had got to.” She said gently, smiling at Teddy as the toddler sat facing them and his hair changed to match the colour of Ginny's, he started to watch the couple intently.

“I just needed to get away from all the noise of the family for a while love and Teddy here decided to join me. He helped me to gather my thoughts, I had to get what we learnt today settled in my mind.” He said sadly.

“I know love, I know.” She smiled her understanding.

“We shouldn’t have gone, it was too much.” He said suddenly. “I shouldn't have put you through all that.”

“Well I’m glad we did.” Ginny said firmly. Harry looked at her surprised, but she continued before he could say anything. “I am Harry, truly. It’s odd, but I feel like I am part of your side of the family now, like I’ve met them all and they are with us, I like that feeling. It’s weird I know, but somehow it’s like our family is more complete. Seeing the cottage, the statue and the graves, even the emotions I felt, it was like the Potter’s welcoming me. I feel linked to them now, more than I was before, part of the family, can you understand that Harry.”

“I think I can, Ginny, even with the events that followed, it's kind of how I felt last year after seeing those things for the first time too.” Harry smiled and they kissed.

Teddy giggled watching them, they looked down at him and chuckled with him. Teddy pointed at them smiling. “Ahwe, Jeenee.” He said.

They looked at Teddy in amazement. “Harry did he just say our names.” Ginny exclaimed happily.

“Yes love, he did.” Harry smiled instantly cheering up. “Come on Teddy shall we see what everyone’s doing?”

“Ahwe, Jeenee.” Came the cheerful reply as he was picked up by his God mother this time.

That night Harry and Ginny were sat on the sofa in front of the fire in their room, wrapping the last of the presents they had bought for the others in the house. He and Kreacher had moved the bureau to the drawing room before dinner, where it had been admired by the others. When Harry had opened it he had found it was now magically filled with Quills, ink, seal stamp with wax and candle, as well as monogrammed parchment, all ready for use as required.

“That's the Potter coat of arms.” Molly had exclaimed looking at the piece of parchment in Harry's hand. “I remember getting the invitation to your naming on parchment with that on. Wizard coats of arms change to show the first initial of the heads of the family”

The coat of arms had a shield supported by a Stag and a Doe, the shield was divided into four panels in the Gryffindor colours with a lion at it's centre, the top left panel had an ornate letter H, the bottom right a G in the same style. The shield had two swords of Gryffindor placed to cross diagonally behind the shield, and above it was a witches hat inside a coronet.

Harry replaced the parchment in the compartment he had taken it from, then closed the Bureau. He placed the training broom from the closet on top of it with a photo of James and Lily and one of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley either side of his first broom.

Only Andromeda and Teddy had gone to bed before them, leaving the Weasley's downstairs listening to the radio and playing games.

“Done!” Said Ginny as Harry stuck the label on the last of the gifts they would give the next day.

They sat back leaning on the sofa, drinking mulled wine.

“This is lovely.” She said, relaxing against Harry.

They watched the flames dancing around the logs in the fire place, the light filling the room gently, romantically. They finished their drinks then kissed, Ginny’s hand slid down to Harry’s jeans and under the material, he kissed her neck as his fingers undid her blouse and slipped it off, his hands reached round her back and undid the catch of her bra which slid down her arms. He returned his hands to her chest, they quickly found her breast which they cupped, as he bent his head and kissed her chest his lips gliding over her silky skin. His eyes closed as she gently moaned, his lips kissing her tenderly, roaming above her breasts, he moved lower than he intended and kissed a nipple, surprised, he froze.

“Don’t stop Harry its fine and it feels so good.” She whispered squeezing him gently.

He resumed the kissing and Ginny again moaned with pleasure at his touch.

They heard Teddy wake up in the room above them and Andromeda’s foot steps cross to the cot. Harry lifted his head as they both began to giggle. 

“Do you think Teddy has learnt timing from Ron.” Harry chuckled.

The moment they had been sharing gone, the couple got into their bed and cuddled until sleep took them.


	20. Yuletide Felicitations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day dawns at Grimmauld place, the house is full as the family celebrate. Kreacher reveals some secrets about the house including a place they plan not to tell Hermione about. The couple throw a new year party at which some surprise honours are given. Is S.P.E.W. finally having an effect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 20.  
Yuletide Felicitations.

The next morning Harry woke suddenly, but very pleasurably as Ginny sat, naked, astride his stomach, grinning like a Cheshire cat, affording him a wonderful view to wake up to on Christmas morning, the bed clothes had been flung back and lay in a heap on the floor.

“Our first Christmas together.” She called excitedly, seeing he was awake, then bent down to kiss him heartily, just as he started to laugh, but as their lips met and his chuckle was stifled, he wrapped his arms around her to draw her body closer to his. When their lips parted she added “I can’t wait to see Teddy on his present, do you think he’s awake yet?”

“Give poor Andromeda a chance to get up, she was up late with him remember, I'm sure he knew something was going on even if he doesn't know what yet.” Harry laughed, he was just as excited as Ginny. “I hope she likes what we have got her, she’s been really good to us.”

“Lets go for a bath, then afterwards we can find out.” Ginny jumped off him and ran to the Bathroom.

Harry grinned as he watched her naked body cross the room. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever.” He murmured to himself.

Although they again took their time in the bath, listening to the noise of the rest of the Weasley's rising, for the second morning running, they were still the first downstairs for breakfast that morning, the others not having come down yet. They weren't alone for long however when George came charging down the stairs. “Happy Christmas Harry, Ginny and you too Kreacher old chap.” He yelled. 

They greeted him, laughing as Kreacher placed full English breakfasts in front of his Master and Mistress, then turned to George. “Merry Christmas Master George, a full breakfast for you today?”

“Please Kreacher, fried eggs if you would be so kind.” George nodded his agreement. 

Kreacher smiled and turned back to the stove, happily putting the ingredients in the pan.

The others made their way down over the next half hour, each greeting the others with a cheery seasonal greeting. Last down were Andromeda and Teddy, who were greeted as enthusiastically as the others had been. As usual the youngster reached for Harry and Ginny “Ahwe, Jeenee.” He said happily.

“Happy Christmas Teddy.” Said Ginny, taking him from Andromeda and sitting him on her knee so the older Witch could have her breakfast.

“He certainly knows his God parents doesn’t he.” Andromeda laughed, “He’s been saying your names all morning.”

“Tell you what Andromeda, he can sleep in our room tonight, give you a break.” Said Ginny.

“No it’s all right Ginny you two need your space for you.”

“Are you sure? We don’t mind do we Harry?”

“It’s what godparents are for.” He said, taking a drink from his mug of tea.

“Master have you not found the nursery yet, it is next to Madam Tonks room, that's why I suggested that room for her?” Kreacher asked, surprised.

“I didn’t know there was another room there at all, Kreacher.” Said Harry, puzzled. “Is it ready for use?”

“Yes Master, it always is, the house sees to that whenever there is an infant staying here.”

Harry and Ginny went upstairs with the elf and he pushed the wall next to the door to Andromeda's room, it opened. Inside was the most wonderful nursery that they had ever seen, it contained everything a child could need, from toys to nappy’s, even a cot. It was brightly decorated with wallpaper that had images of toys and trains on it. A large rocking horse stood by one wall. Shelves of books and toys above it, a door led to a small well equipped bathroom and a picture of Hogwarts hung above the fireplace.

“Kreacher are there any other hidden rooms like this in the house that you think we may not have found yet?” Ginny asked.

“Yes Mistress, there is a room on each floor that you have yet to use, the workshop which is in the cellar accessed from the kitchen and doubles as a garage for any vehicles . Oh and of course the Ballroom suite beneath the house.” The elf replied as though the news was the most natural thing in the world.

“The what beneath the house?” A shocked Harry asked.

“The ballroom, Master, along with associated rooms of course. You get to it through the panelling between your statue and the Prewitt clock. I thought that was why you put them there, to mark the entrance, but then you never inspected the suit when you were planing how to decorate.” Kreacher replied. “It hasn't been used properly for many years, though I do keep it maintained of course, come I shall show it to you if you wish.”

They nodded, too shocked to speak respond to what he had told them and he led them back down the stairs to the entrance hall and pushed open part of the panelling, revealing a large balcony at the top of two sets of grand staircases which curved in twin great arc's almost surrounding a grand statue of a dragon whose neck, stretched up so the top of its head almost touched the ceiling as it looked down to an enormous colonnaded room, with a large open dance floor between the columns. They stood on the balcony, gazing at the incredible room before them.

“It looks like it must go right under the houses on this side of the square, Harry.” Whispered Ginny in awe.

Two lines of large crystal chandeliers hung from the deep plaster moulded decorations of the ceiling, above the polished wooden floor between the two rows of Alabaster Corinthian style columns. Hundreds of chairs, it seemed were arranged around circular tables between the columns and in the wide aisles they formed on each side of the room. There was a stage at the far end of the room for a band or orchestra, complete with a vast array of organ pipes in a mahogany case, the large console for it at the back of the stage. The walls of this room were rich cream pierced with murals in large panels, depicting magical creatures, spaced evenly along them. A door next to a shuttered hatch, at one side of the balcony led to a large cloak room with lines of numbered racks for guests robes.

“Powerful charms are in place to prevent the music and noise from being heard outside this suite of rooms, even vibration is suppressed, so the Muggles don't notice anything of course, Master.” Kreacher told them.

Harry and Ginny were speechless, they simply nodded, acknowledging the Elf before they walked arm in arm down one side of the stairs to the dance floor. They walked round the edge of the dance floor, their footsteps echoing in the cavernous room. There were a number of doors that led to various rooms off the aisles, one, half way along one side, opened into a large kitchen that reminded Harry of the one at Hogwarts. Another to a large store room that held more chairs and the disassembled parts for long tables. Another room held a large collection of musical instruments neatly arranged, ready to be brought out and played when needed, another was a games room with three large snooker tables as well as more traditional Wizarding games. Yet another door led to a large lounge with a bar at one end, which made Harry think of a comfortable pub. The windows in the lounge and games room appeared to look out onto their garden, though both knew they were deep underground, beneath even the cellar kitchen. Two of the doors, not quite hidden beneath the stairs, led to large toilet blocks, one for each gender, necessary for the large numbers of people who could attend a dance here Ginny guessed. They re entered the main room and slowly walked back up the other set of elegant stairs back to the balcony where Kreacher was waiting, smiling.

“I wonder if it's too late to organise a New Year party?” Ginny pondered.

“What a good idea.” Said Harry brightly. “Give Dennis his and Colin's medals at the same time, Kingsley was saying he wanted to do that soon.”

“Let's go tell the others about this, see what they think.” Grinned Ginny “Kreacher if we hold a party in here for the new year can you get help with the catering.”

“Of course, the Hogwarts elves will help, with permission of course. They haven't many students to look after at the school this year, Mistress.” The elf replied closing the panel in the wall under the stairs as they left.

They went back to the kitchen, where Andromeda was waiting.

“We seem to have several extra rooms on this level and above, including a workshop down here and the most amazing ballroom suite downstairs” Harry laughed. “The nursery is fantastic, but we have not seen the other rooms yet.”

“Harry Potter and his incredible growing house.” Laughed Andromeda as they all sat down to finish breakfast.

Harry and Ginny explained the idea for a party.

Mr. Weasley had gone to collect Aunt Muriel who would spend the day with them, she arrived a few minutes later, just as they were all leaving the kitchen, everyone having eaten breakfast. They greeted her, in the hallway, the others relieving her of her coat and luggage whilst she placed her attention on her hosts.

“My word, the clock does look good there.” Muriel said as she looked round the hall. “You have a lovely house Harry.”

“Thank you Aunt Muriel.” He said smiling, “Ginny and I will give you the tour later if you like.”

“That would be nice, but not today, my dears. It's Christmas day, time to celebrate, have fun and relax, not give doddering old Aunts tours of a house. Come on or they will have opened all the presents without us.” That said she shot off towards the sitting room faster than they had known the old lady could move.

Harry laughed and the couple followed her into the sitting room to join their guests, Kreacher arrived with a tray of refreshments and poured Aunt Muriel a cup of tea as she sat. Leaving the tray once he had distributed the drinks and slices of Millionaires Shortbread, Harry stopped him before the elf left. “Come on Kreacher, there is a spare chair for you, come and sit with us.”

Kreacher looked wide eyed. “But, Master, I...”

“No arguing Kreacher.” Ginny interrupted. “You are part of our family and this is a family event, you are part of it.”

Kreacher bowed and meekly sat on the chair, almost objecting when Ginny handed him a cup of tea, with a slice of the confection he had brought in.

Once they had watched a wide eyed Teddy open his stocking, which had been hung on the mantle piece the night before, Harry and Ginny handed out their gifts to everyone out first. Mrs. Weasley was delighted with the set of Jewellery they had bought her, Andromeda loved the new gown she received from them. Teddy was given his present and Harry helped him unwrap it, then open the box. Soon Teddy was happily floating round the room on his new toy broomstick, with his godfather helping him stay on, much to everyone’s delight. Once all Harry and Ginny’s presents were distributed to everyone, the others took it in turns to pass there’s round. Even Teddy got a Weasley jumper, purple with a large grey letter T on it. Kreacher was overjoyed to receive quite a number of his favourite Whitby Kippers from everyone, he had quite a stack of them to keep him going. Muriel was as excited as anyone as she opened what she received and distributed her gifts, she had a very cheeky grin on her face as she handed Ginny her gift.

“I know they are for you, but I expect Harry will enjoy them too.” She told a puzzled Ginny, with a grin.

Ginny opened the gift to reveal several sets of very saucy, silky underwear. “I see what you mean Aunt, they are lovely.” She grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I just hope you and Harry make the best use of them.” Muriel said straight faced.

“Aunt Muriel!” A shocked Molly exclaimed.

“Oh Molly, stop being such a prude.” Muriel said firmly. “They are only young once, they should make the most of it. Besides if you are not careful I shall tell them about you, Arthur and what happened in the Arbour in my Garden.”

The rest, led by George rolled around laughing, as Arthur grinned at the memory and Molly blushed.

Once the laughter had stopped, Harry and Ginny exchanged their gifts to each other. Harry had got Ginny some new clothes, a broom care kit, and a very large bottle of her favourite perfume.

“Oh Harry this is so expensive, I haven’t had any of this since the Yule ball and then it was only a sample, thank you darling.” She kissed him. “Go on open yours.”

Harry unwrapped the very heavy present, it was a Pensieve made of stone similar to the one Dumbledore had owned. “That’s fantastic love.” He kissed her again.

“There’s just one more.” Said Andromeda as Teddy decided the pile of wrapping paper was a great new toy and started throwing it about, a game George happily joined him in causing gales of laughter from the youngster, which Andromeda ignored after a quick glance at the pair. “I spoke with your mum about this Ginny, so she knows about it, but I wanted to do something special ready for the wedding.” She handed them an envelope.

Ginny opened it and squealed with delight. “ Oh Andromeda thank you it’s wonderful.” She ran to hug their friend.

“Well what is it Ginny” Smiled Audrey.

“It’s my dress, Harry’s robes and the bridesmaids dresses for the wedding all from Madam Malkin’s.” She cried 

“Wow, Andromeda thanks. “ Harry hugged the witch too.

Kreacher left and returned with tall flute glasses of Bucks Fizz for them all to drink while they admired each others presents.

Kingsley arrived just before lunch. “Sorry I’m late everyone, please don’t kill me Ginny I had something important to do, besides I come bearing gifts.” He grinned.

“All right Kingsley, I forgive you, as it is Christmas.” Ginny smiled as he removed his cloak. “Besides you are just in time for lunch”

They had the traditional Christmas Lunch of turkey with all the trimmings, served with the wine that Kingsley had brought with him. The dining room was beautifully set with flowers and decorations, candles were lit and a fire burnt in the grate. They all had wizard crackers and proudly wore the hats, increasing the festive mood. After lunch, they returned to the sitting room and opened the presents from Kingsley and gave him the ones from them. Then they turned on the radio, at Kingsley’s suggestion, after a few minutes they found out why he had. The announcer introduced a Christmas message from the Minister, then Kingsley’s voice came through the speaker.

“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a break from tradition for us, but I am told that apparently each year on Christmas day, Her Majesty the Queen delivers a Christmas message through the Muggle media, both radio and television. So it was suggested to me that, especially after the turmoil in our society of the last eighteen months, that perhaps, I should deliver one to the Wizarding community. As you hear me, I hope I will have gained the forgiveness of my hosts for the day for arriving a little later than arranged, but the only time available to record this message was this very morning, ready to be broadcast hopefully while both we and yourselves are relaxing after a festive lunch, I hope my disturbing that is not too unwelcome. 

The past year has seen us move from the midst of oppression, to a new freedom, for which I give thanks. Many of you were involved in the battle for freedom, it was hard won and I am mindful today of those who lost loved ones. In the ministry, we are working to revamp and renew our systems and methods to make our work more suitable for the future and to make it more difficult for any individual to take total control again, be that either by hostile means or from political ones. We are working to build a governing body and society of which we can all be proud. I see my post as serving the Magical community more than leading, I am here to work for you not vice versa. I believe the Ministry itself should have both roles in our new society, keeping in mind service to you as it deliberates and makes its decisions. I have some young, wise advisers, you know them as the members of the order of Dumbledore, who have already started to make a large difference within all the departments at the Ministry. I have often found myself guided by their ideas and suggestions, hence this message to you all. 

Personally, I will serve you to the best of my ability. I want you to write to me and my staff with your thoughts and ideas. If you can see areas where we are failing and could improve then I want us to hear from you. Whilst I cannot promise to write back to you all, your views will be part of our deliberations and work. Even if we cannot promise that every idea will be implemented, I give my word that from now on, we are listening. It will take time for our reforms to take full effect, but once they have, I hope the ministry will be a more open and accountable organisation as a whole. We have reason to be optimistic about our future, but there are those who remain desirous of power for their own means, we must remain vigilant, all of us, to the dangers this presents. So while we cannot return to the complacency which we had between the fall of Tom Riddle and his resurgence, we have no need to be paranoid either. We can move forward, a step at a time and build a future that we deserve.

Our community is healing, already our shops and businesses are returning to normal, Hogwarts is again well attended by all those who wish to, our services and economy are recovering steadily. Relationships with both the international Magical community and our trade partners are rebuilding. We are repairing our essential relationship with the Muggle government and authorities of this country, which we share. Remember their people suffered during our conflict as well, the relationship was badly damaged, but they and we are willingly rebuilding it to the benefit of both communities. It cannot be ignored, our two societies exist side by side and whilst the ordinary Muggles in the street are, quite rightly, oblivious to our existence, that in fact puts a greater onus on us to ensure our difficulties do not spill over more than can be helped. Once again, we are beginning to feel safe in our community, those who would destroy our hard won freedom have tried to prevent our recovery, thus far they have failed. We continue to work to flush out those who would destroy our world, to bring them to justice. We have every reason to celebrate, this Christmas. 

I would like to thank you all, for your support and sacrifice in the past year, I ask you to help us to move positively into the future. It is time to move on, to learn from the past, to maintain the peace that cost our community so much, to defend against those who would take it away. It may not be easy and I am sure there will be mistakes made, challenges to overcome, yet I see every reason to be optimistic, I hope that this festive season you do too. I further hope that this Christmas and during the coming months of the new year almost upon us, you will find the peace and hope we all wish for in your lives. 

I believe I have taken up enough of your day, I hope I have not spoilt it in any way, I thank you for listening and finally, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy, prosperous, New year.”

The message finished and Kingsley looked round the room, everyone was silent for a few moments until Harry spoke.

“Well said Kingsley, a brilliant idea of Hermione’s at a guess.” He smiled

“Yes, you're right Harry, it was her idea, an excellent one I thought. Perhaps we should do it every year.” Kingsley winked.

“Talking of good ideas.” Said Harry grinning, before he and Ginny explained about the idea for a party for the New Year and an opportunity to give the award to Dennis. Molly, Andromeda and Muriel, joined them as they showed Kingsley the ballroom. They were as amazed as the couple had been to see it and Kingsley agreed it would be a good idea. He said the ministry would organise it, if Harry would arrange a guest list, Molly and Andromeda jumped at the chance to help as well.

Most of them spent the afternoon relaxing, while the Weasley boys had a wizard chess tournament. After watching a couple of the games though, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to explore the other secret rooms, while Kreacher, Molly, Muriel and Andromeda worked on a guest list for the party. The workshop was incredible, it was a large space with racks of tools and parts, large doors were at one end of the room. There were three motor bikes lined against one wall, a small horse drawn coach parked in a corner, an old, elegant steam launch sat on a trailer in another corner and rows of broomsticks hung from the ceiling. In the very centre of the room, under a large tarpaulin was a large black car, that fascinated Kingsley and Mr. Weasley, it clearly had not moved for quite a while, though it looked well cared for.

“Even the ministry workshops aren’t this well equipped.” Kingsley commented in wonder, as he gazed round the large room. “There's even a car lift and inspection pit here.”

Harry saw Mr. Weasley staring at the car wistfully, he knew what Arthur's next project would be, given half a chance. There were a number of bits of the Vintage car all over the workshop, clearly someone had once started to renovate it, but only got part way. The parts were clean, but numerous, Harry thought it may never run again, though understood the appeal of trying to mend it.

“Harry just to warn you those motor bikes are staying exactly where they are dear, unless you want to be permanently hexed.” Ginny said firmly.

“I know Gin, I promised in the summer didn’t I, I didn't forget.” Only a little disappointment in his voice.

Mr. Weasley looked suitably guilty as the memory of the accident in the paddock at the Burrow and his role in it was mentioned. Kingsley looked like he was about to make a whipped sound to tease Harry, but noticed the look on Arthur's face and how Harry and Ginny were about the subject, so quickly changed his mind. “I take it there is more to that story than meets the eye.”

Arthur nodded. “I'll tell you sometime, when I am not likely to reignite my daughters anger in doing so.” He said shame faced.

“Ah, I see!” Kingsley nodded in understanding. “Well Harry, you have a fine workshop here and plenty else to keep you busy in it.”

Kingsley wasn't wrong, it was a fine asset to the house, especially considering the number of vehicles it contained. Despite there being so much in the workshop there was still plenty of room if they decided to get more vehicles of any kind. Both Arthur and Kingsley began to closely examine the car parts, Harry was sure Arthur was quietly telling Kingsley the story as well. He steered Ginny, gently, towards the door before she noticed what the two men were getting up to. 

Having left Kingsley and Mr. Weasley exploring the workshop the couple went up to find the other two rooms. The first floor room entrance was next to their portrait on the opposite side of it to the entrance to their suite. When they entered it looked like it could be a used for a large study or an extra bedroom, but contained no furniture. 

“How about we turn this into a dark room to process the photo’s we take?” Suggested Harry, the room shimmered and changed to become a fully functional dark room. “Wow, that was unexpected.” He exclaimed.

“Agreed!” Said an amazed Ginny. “Let me try something, could we have a Quidditch practice room?”

The room changed again, expanding to impossible proportions to form a complete Quidditch pitch with hoops and balls.

“Blimey, Ginny it’s like the room of requirement. It changes to become what we need it to be, that is going to be so useful.” Harry said amazed. “I love Magic.”

They left and went to the room on the ground floor which was accessed through the wall next to the way into the ballroom with high expectations, Andromeda met them as they found the door and opened it. The room was a Library, smaller than the one at Hogwarts, but still full of books.

“Wow this is great Harry.” Said Andromeda, looking round the room for subject labels she asked. “I wonder where a copy of Hogwarts a History is?”

The book appeared from a shelf and floated to the desk in the middle of the room.

“Oh I see.” She said. “ I knew there was a Black library, but only being a cousin I was never told where it was or how it worked, at least not before I was expelled from the family. It looks like any book requested is sent to the table, ready to be used, let's see what else is here. What about a book containing information on the properties of Bezoars?” She asked.

Another book floated to the table and opened at the start of the appropriate chapter.

“Now that's impressive, useful time saving that, not having to look it up manually. Right this should test it, a copy of Dracula by Bram Stoker.” She called, again a book floated to the table. “Wow even Muggle books, that's unexpected. Harry, this library is amazing.”

“Hermione will love this room.” Said Ginny, wryly.

“We’ll never get her out of it, when they arrive tomorrow.” Laughed Harry. “I wonder if the books return themselves to their shelves as well?”

“Lets see!” Said Andromeda then called. “Return books to the shelves please.”

The books closed and floated back to where they had come from.

“That is so cool.” Whispered Harry.

Ginny chuckled and took his hand. “Come on lets challenge George, Percy, Bill and Charlie to a game of Quidditch.”

Soon they were all, except the pair still in the workshop, in the first floor room. Some of them were zooming round on brooms while Fleur, Audrey, Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley cheered them on, Teddy laughing as he watched from Mrs. Weasley's arms. 

After a late, but sumptuous, tea, due to them losing track of time during the Quidditch match, Teddy was settled to sleep in the nursery by Ginny and Harry where he fell asleep quickly. A detector charm on the room would warn them if the child woke, although Kreacher would also be monitoring him. Kingsley left soon after they had shown him and Mr. Weasley the other two rooms, leaving Andromeda, Harry and the Weasley's to relax for the rest of the evening. They had moved the opened presents to their rooms and simply sat chatting, drinking and eating the snacks that Kreacher brought in for them. The sounds of carols being sung in the square outside drew them all to the windows, a choir was in the middle of the green, singing as the residents stood on their door steps joining in. As they sang snow began to fall, this time it had nothing to do with any spells. Harry put his arm round Ginny.

“Thank you for the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

She looked up at him smiling. “And to you Harry, it’s been fabulous.”

They kissed as the Carol those outside were singing, was picked up by their family around them.

Ron, Hermione and the Granger's arrived in time for lunch on Boxing day, which was not the expected Turkey sandwiches, but a fine venison soup with freshly baked herb bread and mulled wine. The others had decided to delay showing Hermione the library, but she and Ron were amazed to hear they had found some secret rooms in the house and it wasn’t long before Mr. Granger had seen his first Quidditch match, albeit not with full teams. It was in fact the next day before Ron asked. “Hang on I thought you said there were three secret rooms plus the workshop and Ball room. You've only shown us those, the Nursery and the room that changes, where's the other one?”

So they had no choice, but to show Hermione the library. Her eyes wide as whatever book she asked for floated down to the desk, they left her to enjoy the room, as only Hermione could. It was six hours before they could drag her out for another delayed meal.

“I wish I hadn't asked.” Sighed Ron ruefully, once they had persuaded her to leave.

For the next few days the family enjoying the holiday, playing Quidditch, practising duelling or with Mr. Granger teaching them how to play football and cricket, playing snooker in the games room or simply relaxing in the lounge, while Hermione spent hours in the library. Teddy thought sliding round the dance floor as he crawled around was great fun, each time he slipped or slid his joyous giggling echoed round the pillars, encouraging him to continue. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger also spent a lot of time in the workshop, at least as much time as their respective wives would let them, when they were barred from going there they were often to be found huddled in corners quietly talking. Kreacher's enthusiasm for looking after the large number of people staying in the house was reflected in the quality of the food he prepared, even Ron was full after each meal.

The morning of the day before New Years Eve brought a message from Kingsley. Harry Ginny, Ron and Hermione were to report to his office in an hour in dress robes, they had been summoned to accompany him to Sandringham.

“Oh my word!” Exclaimed Mrs. Granger, wide eyed. “Sandringham, that’s where the Queen spends the Christmas period with her family.”

“What?” Said Mrs. Weasley, clearly surprised “I thought she stayed at Buckingham Palace, after all the guards are there every time I've seen a picture of it. Wait a minute, you mean, they have been summoned to meet the Queen?”

“It certainly looks like it.” Said Mr. Granger. “We have less than an hour to get them ready.”

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry may have been an orphan, but he had recognised the predatory expression on the two mothers faces, his theory was confirmed when Hermione looked at her maternal parent.

“Mum we are perfectly capable...” She began, but was interrupted.

“Don't even think it Hermione.” Her Mother replied. “From this point until you leave this house, you four are ours.”

She and Molly advanced, The four not noticing Andromeda cutting off any retreat. “There is no way we are letting you out until we are satisfied, so you may as well just accept it.” She said as the four teens gulped. “Now move yourselves upstairs now.”

The four heroes of the Wizarding world fled, pursued by the three women, the laughter of the others ringing through the house.

The next half hour saw frenzied activity as the two mothers, together with Andromeda and Kreacher fussed round the four, passing dress robes to them, instructing them on how they expected them to behave and generally ensuring they looked their best before they left. The quartet Apparated to Kingsley’s office with minutes to go, leaving two nervous mothers with a just as anxious Andromeda and Kreacher, behind. 

Kingsley was dressed in his dress robes as well. “Good I am glad you are here, I have had a message from the Muggle Prime Minister. We have been requested to accompany him to Sandringham on his annual trip to visit Her Majesty there. He tells me she is keen to meet you four, Neville and Luna, she requested this at their last regular meeting, but he has only just finalised the arrangements for getting us there and on the security lists yesterday. He notified me today, for security reasons he did not want any chance of the news that this would be any more than his routine seasonal visit to leak to the press. We are due at London airport, to join his Helicopter there in thirty minutes, I have no idea what’s going on beyond that, just that he has asked for our help with the security escort while we travel.”

Neville and Luna appeared and they set off in a ministry car for the airport whilst Kingsley explained what he knew. He told them that he had of course been required to share their story with the Muggle Prime Minister, who, in turn, had of course shared it with the Queen. As Minister for Magic, Kingsley met with Her Majesty once a month, something the prime Minister did not know. He would report to her the events of the Wizarding world, just as the Prime Minister would report on Muggle events in his weekly meetings, she had directly asked Kingsley to fill in the details the Prime Minister had missed. Her majesty took a great interest in Wizarding affairs, as she did Muggle and appeared to look forward to the rare visits her schedule allowed, Kingsley told them she had a very sharp mind, so was not easily fooled by what had been left out by his counterpart.

“He got quite upset that Her Majesty knows more about our world than he does, she has in the past even visited Hogwarts and St Mungo’s, he was quite put out the next time I met him. She is our Queen too of course, she is our closest tie to the Muggle world, but she understands the need for secrecy. She has magical relatives, it is in the family, but somewhat diluted in our present Queen's line.” Kingsley smiled.

They arrived at the airport and entered a guarded private lounge. They were greeted warmly by the Prime Minister and his wife, who had arrived earlier in order to be ready as soon as the teens got there. The Muggle security team looked dubious, as the Prime Minister dismissed them in favour of the team of Aurors that accompanied the new arrivals, especially when the ministry team produced broomsticks as they left the lounge. The two ministers and their group boarded the large helicopter and it took off, surrounded by Aurors flying around the noisy machine.

“I am pleased to meet you all at last.” Said the Prime Minister, to the six members of the Order of Dumbledore. “You not only saved your world when you defeated Voldemort, but also the Muggle world. Her Majesty surprised me, as usual, with her knowledge of her kingdom and has expressed not only a desire to meet you all, but also to reward you, a matter on which I was of course very happy to agree. It is rare that young people such as yourselves show such courage, or even have need to, especially these days, it is sad to say that whilst I hope many in our nation would should the need arise, I have no certainty they would. In any case, I was glad for my Government to act on Her Majesties suggestion and arrange this meeting for her, it also gives her an opportunity to give you an award, to express her own gratitude.

When we arrive, we shall be driven from the landing pad, to the house where we shall be met by some members of her family. Then there will be a formal ceremony, following which we are all to take lunch with the family who are gathered for the festive season. The two young Princes are especially keen to meet you, so there will be time whilst Kingsley and I have a formal meeting with her Majesty for you to spend this afternoon with them. 

During the ceremony, her Majesty shall give you your honours, you will be briefed before it starts The full reason for the award is not going to be released to the press, but your names will have to be included in the announcements on New years day. We have simply described the notation for the awards as being for exceptional service to the nation, nothing more. Normally they would not be awarded ahead of the announcement, usually you would receive it some weeks later in fact, however because of the special circumstances in your case, her Majesty requested a private ceremony ahead of time, breaking with tradition. This should ensure that the press will not be able to attend, or get wind of who and what you are, her Majesty appears to be well aware of the need for secrecy, in this instance.

Harry, Hermione, I understand you have Muggle relations, this means they will be the only ones outside the two governments who will know the precise nature of this award. Please ask them to continue to keep it quiet, this particular honour has not been given for several years, the Muggle press would want too many details about what the exceptional circumstances that led to us giving it now were. I think we all agree that, that would not be good for any of us.”

“I wouldn't worry about the Dursley's Prime Minister.” Harry responded, he had realised that once again they had been caught up in others wanting to give them something, he may not like it, but he had realised there was nothing he could do to prevent it so he might as well accept it with good grace. “My cousin might well be pleased for me, possibly my Aunt too, but my Uncle will be furious about it and not want anyone to know so he can pretend it hasn't happened.”

“Ah, so not close to you then, I am sorry to hear that Harry.” The Minister said clearly surprised, his wife looked saddened by what Harry had said. 

The man had clearly been enjoying himself telling them about what was to happen, what Harry had said briefly put a dampener on him, but he soon recovered and after outlining protocol for when they met the Royal family, he chatted with them all enthusiastically. Kingsley smiled, unlike his predecessors he had got on with the Prime Minister and liked the man, his easy conversation with the teens passing the time and easing nerves as they flew closer to their destination.

The helicopter flew over the large brick and stone Norfolk house, pierced with Gothic looking bay windows and topped with a grey roof with pinnacles, domes and chimneys. It had a wide frontage and from the air they had seen it was quite a long, thin building. They passed over the estate, circling ready to land, so they had seen York Cottage, Anmer Hall and Appleton House when they flew by them, the Prime Minister pointing them out. Soon they landed near the church on the edge of the estate, quite some distance from the house and cars drew up close by as the blades stopped rotating, to take them up the drive way. They boarded the cars and were driven up the drive to the stately building at a sedate pace. 

They were guided into the house and to a large room where a number of the Royal family waited, the Prime Minister introduced them all formally then they all went into a room full of chairs facing a platform. Near the front of the raised area, on the centre line of the room, was a firm red cushion with a short banister rail next to it. The older members of the family distracted the Prime Minister, while the two young Princes took the six aside and along with an Equerry, explained that when their names were called they were to go forward and kneel on the cushion. The Queen would then tap their shoulders with the foible of a sword and ask them to rise, announcing their new title, give the appropriate medal then may briefly speak to them.

They had just finished the explanation, when a Herald announced the Queen. They rose and bowed as she entered the room wearing her order of the garter robes and decorations over a fine gown, she mounted the dais, to stand in front of the cushion, an Equerry next to her called their names in turn. Luna was first, she walked forward over the luxurious patterned red carpet and knelt as another Equerry handed the Queen a sword, “I dub thee Dame Luna Lovegood Commander of the Order of the British Empire. Arise Dame Luna.” She said.

Luna stood as the Equerry took the sword and passed the medal to her Majesty, who in turn pinned it on Luna’s Robes, smiling and talking with her.

Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand reassuringly as her name was called whilst Luna resumed her seat, Ginny also became a Dame Commander of the British Empire, then Neville nervously went forward after his name was announced and became a Knight Commander of the same order.

Hermione was dubbed Dame Grand Cross of the order whilst Ron became a Knight Grand Cross. The Queen speaking quietly to each as they received the decoration, then it was Harry’s turn. 

Ginny smiled reassuringly as he nervously left his seat, he walked forwards bowed his head as he had been instructed, then knelt before his Queen. He hardly heard the words as he too became a Knight Grand Cross of the Order, he rose, the Queen spoke as she pinned the medal of chivalry to his robe. “Thank you, Sir. Potter, you and your friends have shown bravery beyond that which anyone could expect, you all made our nation safe once more, we owe you much for the sacrifice you have made.” She shook his hand and smiled as a grandmother would smile at a grand child.

“Thank you your Ma am.” Harry responded, pronouncing the honorific to rhyme with ham as they had all been told was proper. 

She released his hand still smiling, as Harry bowed again, took two steps back then turned and walked back to his seat, the Royal Family politely applauding as he walked, just as they had for each of them.

Formalities over, the Queen invited them to follow her into the next room where lunch would be served. While the family chatted with them, the Queen left them, to return after several minutes dressed in normal Muggle clothes and they sat down to eat. The lunch and afternoon were most enjoyable and surprisingly informal, Harry did not really know what he thought life for the Royal family would be like, but while there were protocols to be observed, they were like any other family he had encountered, except for the Dursley's of course. He wondered if it was like this often for them, this was after all a family occasion rather than a formal or state one. The whole family were fascinated with tales of their adventures at Hogwarts and how the trio had defeated Voldemort. 

After lunch the Queen, Prime Minister and Kingsley went for their formal meeting and the older Royals left the youngsters to get to know each other. They ended up in the grounds teaching the two Princes the rudiments of Quidditch, using the Aurors brooms. It seemed that enough magic was in the Royal Family for the two Princes to actually fly a little after some careful instruction from Ginny and Harry, so the young people took a low level turn around the lawns and gardens. Harry and Ginny guided them over the lake and dell, then round the Carrstone rockeries and over the summer house called The Nest. They flew over the glade, careful not to go too near or past the church where they may be seen by the public or press, before flying between the avenues of Pleached Limes before returning over the North garden to the West lawns close to the house. The whole family had come out to watch and applauded as the group landed. The Queen was even heard to comment that it had been too long since she had been to a Quidditch match and asked Kingsley if it could be arranged. Kingsley of course promised to arrange it, as soon as Her Majesties schedule allowed. Before in turn Harry Ginny and Ron took the other members of the family on trips round the grounds, each riding pillion on the back of the brooms. Although her husband had taken a trip, the Queen declined, but did request a full flying demonstration from the Harry and Ginny, which they gladly gave, before returning the brooms to the Aurors, who then demonstrated formation flying. 

All too soon it was time to leave, the Queen bid them farewell and returned to the house with the older Royals. The two princes decided they would join them in the cars back to the helicopter to say their farewells, all the teens had hit it off very well and hoped they would be able to meet up again at some point.

When they got home Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione showed everyone the awards. They were all excited, George laughed and said “Well Sir Harry, Dame Ginny always said you were her Knight in shining armour.”

“Hey what about us?” Said Ron.

“Well if you had worn your old dress robes for the day Ronniekins old chap, the Queen might have thought you were really a Dame, a pantomime one.” Laughed George, as his brother chased him from the room.

Harry wrote to Dudley to let him know what had happened that day, he would leave it to his cousin to decide how much he told Vernon and Petunia before the official announcement on New Years day. He smiled when he thought of Vernon’s reaction to the news, when he found out. He knew that his Uncle would, as he did each year, closely scrutinise the list in the New Years day paper closely, he did the same for the Birthday honours list as well. Vernon always criticised those on the list, especially the personalities, closely followed by exploding in rage about the street cleaners, teachers and community workers, then angrily expressing disgust about the politicians on the list. It was his ritual each New Year, repeated later in the year when the Queens Birthday honours list was announced. The only thing that made him even more angry would be if someone he knew, such worse one of his colleagues or employees, received something. He lived in hope that he would appear on the list one day, Harry knew that his own appearance on it would likely send the man's rage into orbit, hence his letter to Dudley, to warn him about it.

Harry added his new year wishes to his cousin and Aunt at the end of his letter, then rolled up the parchment before he attached it to Tiberius leg. “To Dudley please fella, usual routine, make sure he is not with Vernon, he will let you know if he wants to send a reply.” Harry grinned and petted the owl, which ducked his head and then flew out of the window, into the dark evening sky.

New years eve arrived and the day of the party with it. Over a hundred people were attending, including the D.A., Members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Creevey's and members of the Wizangamot with their families for the presentations planned. A number of the teachers would be there as well, along with a number friends with their families. Kreacher was in his element, in charge of a number of ministry and Hogwarts elves who arrived early to help prepare the room and the food. Kingsley had arranged to get everyone there through the wards and unnoticed by the Muggles, as well as security for the event. He had also made the arrangements for the band and music. The press would not be present, but Mr. Swiftshot would be, as the Ministry photographer to take pictures that would be sent to the press of the presentation and he would make available to the guests as mementos. In fact there would be quite a number of awards given that night, Kingsley had asked if he could use the opportunity give some special medals as well as the ones to the Creevey's, once Harry had found out who was to receive them, he had happily agreed. 

The food was delivered ready to be prepared shortly after ten and Kreacher organised placing it in the large kitchen's pantries ready for preparing for the meal. A team of elves began washing, peeling, chopping and slicing as soon as the delivery was complete. Soon afterwards Tom arrived from the Leaky Cauldron with the drinks which would be served from the bar in the lounge next to the Ballroom. Two of his staff, who had often provided an escort for Harry and Ginny so were well known to and trusted by the couple, were staying to organise and run it, though more elves would work under their direction, carrying crates, boxes of glasses and barrels of beer, arranging them for ease of service. Crates of champagne and bottles of dinner wines were taken to the pantries in the kitchens ready to be served. 

After lunch a team of Aurors and ministry security wizards arrived, with some officials from the department of transport to set up apparition points and port key arrivals in the square. Harry spotted some wizards in Unspeakables robes, placing notice me not charms in various places around where the others were working. Each guest, on arrival, was to have their invitation and wands checked, before they would be escorted into the house by one of the security officers, in order to preserve the Fidelius charm. There were other security arrangements to be made as well, a clever charm ensured that only the family would, for example, be allowed to enter the other ground floor rooms and upper floors. The garden at the back of the house was going to be used for arrivals as well, but for the important guests only as it was within the wards, they would be travelling via the Ministry. 

Harry, Ginny and the Weasley's busied themselves decorating the columns on either side of the dance floor, statue and balcony at the top of the stairs, Kreacher had shown them a secret that the dragon statue held, which would be used later. They set up the table settings, placing menu cards, with the names of guests on the plates on the tables as well as a small favour gift for each of them. Hagrid arrived with a large tree from the forbidden forest, he helped them erect and decorate it once it was in place at the back of the stage. By four o'clock the house was a flurry of activity with the elves and security rushing round to ensure all was in place in time, so the family retreated upstairs to get ready.

Alone in their suit, Harry collapsed into the sofa next to Ginny.

“Whose bright idea was this?” Harry grinned.

“Yours my dear.” Ginny laughed. “Well I pondered the idea out loud and you agreed at least.”

“Oh right, if I ever agree to an idea like this again, you have my permission to hex me.” He grinned ruefully.

“It's not that bad Harry, the most work was making sure people could get past the Fidelius charm without compromising it, anyway it will be great tonight, you watch.” Ginny cuddled up to him seductively.

“Are you sure?” He grinned.

“Positive, now come on.” Ginny stood and pulled on Harry's arm to get him to stand. “Bath time!”

“Ginny, we have three long hours before the guests start arriving.” Harry was reluctant to move.

“Exactly, we should have been up here an hour ago, I am really going to have to rush now. We will not be late to greet our guests.” She said in a tone that told him it would not be wise to argue.

Harry groaned and allowed himself to be led to the bathroom, where he contemplated the not inconsiderable compensation of being in a bath with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny, dressed in what were now officially recognised as the D.A. Purple robes which were adorned with both their Wizarding and Muggle decorations worn proudly next to each other, stood on the balcony at the top of the stairs with Kingsley to greet the guests. As the invitees arrived at their designated apparition or Portkey point they were cleared through the strict security, then an Auror guided them past the wards and into the house. Ministry hospitality staff checked their invitations again at the front door before letting them join the line through the entrance hall. Here, again their ticket was checked before they could pass through the entrance to the Ballroom. They were then guided over to the cloakroom, where elves took their cloaks and they were given a numbered ticket so the guests could retrieve them later. From there they were guided to the line for the Master of Ceremonies who announced the names of the guests before they walked over to be greeted officially. First they were welcomed by Harry and Ginny, then Kingsley, who passed them on to a liveried elf, who took the guests downstairs to their allocated table and provided them with a welcome drink. As more people arrived, the volume of conversation grew, even so each guests name could be heard across the room, as the Master of ceremonies announced it. 

By the time the closest church clock had struck Eight o'clock, most of the guests had arrived, they now only awaited the arrival of the guests of honour, Ron and Hermione had gone to collect them, they were the only people who were going to be arriving direct to the garden instead of via the Ministry. As the sounds of the nearby church clock striking the hour reached Harry and Ginny, these final guests arrived. Mr. And Mrs. Creevey were in Muggle formal evening wear and Dennis was proudly wearing his D.A. Robes for the first time. Ron and Hermione followed them in and Neville and Luna joined them on the balcony, ready for the top table procession.

At a nod from Kingsley, a cohort of buglers raised their polished brass instruments, a fanfare sounded loudly, causing all conversation to stop, the room fell silent and all eyes turned to watch the balcony. The Master of Ceremonies, who had announced each of the guests stepped forward to the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath he announced. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen please be up standing to welcome your hosts, Sir Harry Potter and Dame Ginevra Weasley, members of the Order of Dumbledore, escorted by the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. They are accompanied by your guests of honour Mr. And Mrs Creevey and their son Dennis, member of Dumbledore's Army, escorted by Sir Ronald Weasley, Sir Neville Longbottom, Dame Hermione Granger and Dame Luna Lovegood, members of the Order of Dumbledore.”

Led by the master of ceremonies solemnly carrying the Mace of the Ministry of Magic, Harry and Ginny set off down the stairs, followed by the others in the order they had been announced, as the assembled guests started to applaud and cheer. The band was softly playing as the group made their way down the curved staircase, towards a central aisle that had been left between the tables the length of the room. They walked in procession down the aisle, to the table set across the room, just in front of the stage. When they reached a point just in front of the table, the Master of Ceremonies stopped and turned to face them, Harry went to the right while Ginny headed left to the ends of the top table, the minister followed Ginny, leading the Creevey's to their seats, while the others followed Harry. The couple met at the centre seats of the table facing each other, they turned as the rest of the top table party reached their chairs, now facing their guests, the Master of Ceremonies turned, placed the mace on a stand in front of Kingsley, then marched to the side and called. “Please be seated.”

The music stopped, as all in the room, except Harry, sat down. The room fell silent and looked expectantly to him as he slowly surveyed the room full of friends, colleagues as well as other dignitaries.

“Now I know what it feels like to be Head of Hogwarts at the start of year feast.” He said.

Everyone laughed then he continued. “Minerva, I don't envy you.” More laughter. “Ladies and Gentlemen, friends. Welcome to our house and our first new year party, which is a little larger than those many people have, although that said, I am pleased you could all make it especially our guests of honour, the Creevey family. I am not intending to speak for long, I can already hear Ron's stomach rumbling, but I hope you all enjoy this evening, including the ceremonies and festivities that will follow the meal, thank you all for coming. Now I intend to follow the example of Albus Dumbledore, who every September the first, minutes after the sorting had taken place said, let the feast begin.”

There was more applause and laughter, then first course appeared on the tables and everyone happily tucked in.

“Mum, there you see, it works like that at school as well” Dennis grinned as his parents looked impressed.

The meal was superb, with a choice of three dishes on every course, all followed by a platter of several cheeses served with biscuits, celery and of course grapes. The house elves were kept busy, each had a table that they were responsible for, serving the food, bringing drinks from the bar for the guests, ensuring they had all they needed. Kreacher and Winky looked after the top table, Harry noticed that Kreacher appeared to have taken Winky under his wing and smiled as he saw the stolen looks between them.

Following the cheese and biscuits, after the last of the plates had been cleared and coffee with mints were distributed, The Master of Ceremony's introduced Kingsley who walked up to the stage behind the top table, where a podium had been placed, he stood at it while the robed members of the Wizangamot walked up to assemble behind him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” He began. “Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts we were able to honour the members of the organisation known as Dumbledore's Army. At that time one of it's surviving members was unable to be there and I promised that we would find an occasion to honour him, as well as his brother, Colin. Tonight I am pleased to be able to fulfil my promise, to them both. Dennis Creevey was unable to attend the school during the occupation due to circumstances of birth. Neither he nor his brother let that worry them, they were instrumental in protecting their family and others in their area, who they willingly sheltered from danger throughout the time of occupation as we now call it. Both acted bravely on the day of the battle, Dennis helped ensure the safety of younger students of the school when they were evacuated and when the time came ensuring word spread of the attack quickly by encouraging the ones he was sheltering got the message out as wide as they could. His actions in coordinating this effort was instrumental in ensuring that help for the school was on its way quickly, without him much of the wider wizard community may have arrived too late to help.

His brother, Colin returned to Hogwarts that day to help its immediate defence. Colin died in the battle throwing himself in front of a curse aimed at another, a heroic act. Colin left us more than memories though thanks to his hobby of photography we have a record of his time in our world, a record that thanks to the generosity of his parents has been copied for the school. A display of all Colin's photographs taken during his time with us, is on display in the bar area tonight. I encourage you all to have a look, he had a remarkable talent for capturing what we take for granted, through the fresh eyes of someone new to our society, he has left us an insight into us, a record of our society that is unsurpassed by any other we have. 

Tonight we honour both Colin and Dennis as we have their friends in the D.A. Already. I invite Dennis and Mr and Mrs Creevey to make their way to the stage please.”

The family nervously walked onto the stage, led by Dennis, a fanfare sounded over the assembly from the balcony, it signalled two officials, carrying cushions, emerging down the stairs, one down each side. Once at the bottom they walked side by side along the central aisle, carrying the medals on the cushions gently forward towards the stage. The bearers split again as they reached the top table and mad their way to the stage, meeting again to one side, though slightly behind, the Minister.

Kingsley turned to face the family. “Mr. And Mrs Creevey, on behalf of the Wizangamot, our highest authority, we award your son Colin the Order of Merlin first class.” Kingsley handed the medal to Mrs Creevey and shook her and her husbands hands as Mr. Swiftshot took a picture. “Dennis we also award you The order of Merlin first class.” This time Kingsley placed the medal over the proud young man's head, again a photo was taken as applause filled the room and the purple clad members of the D.A. Cheered.

The Creevey's retook their seats as Kingsley called Harry and Ginny to the stage, once they arrived Kingsley spoke again.

“Tonight we have enjoyed a meal prepared by hero's. An unsung, some would say undervalued part of the magical community. It has been my privilege to not only honour witches and wizards who acted valiantly during the occupation, but also the non human members of our community who acted just as selflessly. Tonight it gives me pleasure to honour the humblest of them, Hogwarts House elves please join us.”

A large group of elves appeared in front of the top table. 

“Kreacher would you lead your compatriots up here please.” Kingsley asked.

The elves looked shocked and slowly walked up to the stage, looking very scared, when they arrived, being ushered to stand in a line across the stage by Harry and Ginny, Kingsley smiled and spoke reassuringly to the elves. “Elves, please do not be scared we are all proud of you, you have all been very brave and served us all so well we want to reward you.” Kingsley then turned To Harry, who nodded.

By pre agreement, for this occasion the members of the D.A. Had agreed that in honour of the elves they would obey orders in a military fashion, Harry was their commander. “Members of Dumbledore's Army, attention.” He called sharply, as the other guests gasped.

The Purple clad members stood at their tables rigid, eyes on Harry expectantly, knowing his next order, but waiting for it.

“D.A. Guard of honour duty, Formal style execute.” Harry barked out.

The members of the D.A. Marched to the centre aisle between the tables and formed two ranks, Dennis among them proudly parading with his friends, all wearing their robes and honours. The D.A. then marched to the stage and formed a line behind the elves. 

“Professor McGonagall would you join the presentation party please.” Harry requested.

Minerva acknowledged his request, then with a dignity all she had taught recognised, walked smoothly to the stage and took a place behind an Elf as well. Harry and Ginny joined the line with the D.A. All standing to attention, the bewildered elves looking nervously round at them, there was now a witch or Wizard behind each elf, they did not know what to make of events. Harry smiled at Kreacher who was stood in front of him holding the hand of Winky, who was stood next to him in front of Ginny, reassuringly. Of all the elves only Kreacher looked confident. “Winky must not be scared, Kreacher's Master and Mistress would never harm us or take part in anything that would either.” Harry heard him tell her. 

Kingsley turned back to the room and spoke again. “These elves before us are an example to us all of how even those disregarded or ignored by many of us, are capable of great acts of bravery and loyalty. They, led into battle by Harry's own elf, Kreacher, joined the fight to protect us all, they acted selflessly and showed no matter how lowly any of us is, we can achieve extraordinary things. Elves I am humbled to be able to thank you, the names of your friends who died during the occupation and battle have been added in a place of honour on the memorial erected at the ministry. They, along with you, will tonight receive The order of Merlin for non wizards, first class for your actions with our gratitude.”

There was rapturous applause in response to this announcement. The Parade turned and collected the cushions with the medals from the member of the Wizangamot behind them, then faced the elf in front of them. A Fanfare sounded as Harry, the rest of the D.A. and Minerva pinned medals on the elves aprons.

“I am proud of you Kreacher.” Harry said, kneeling to pin the medal on the elf's apron.

“Master, thank you, to be honoured like this by wizards is unheard of.”

“That's why we've done it Kreacher, you all deserve the recognition my friend.”

“Master I am your elf.” Kreacher exclaimed wide eyed.

“And my friend, just like Dobby was, although he was never my elf.” Harry said kindly as he noticed Ginny hugging Winky. 

Then he and everyone in the room stood and bowed to the elves, who bowed in return then Apparated back to their duties. Kingsley spoke again. “You will have noticed that not all Hogwarts elves are present tonight. Whilst we were awarding these honours to the elves here, Professor Flitwick was leading a similar ceremony at the school for those few elves that had to remain there, no elf of the school was left out, the medals of those who died have been placed in a new cabinet in the trophy room there, where they shall remain as a permanent testimony of their bravery. We have one item of business left before this ceremony is over, Harry would you step forward please.”

Harry looked surprised as he walked over to Kingsley.

“The Wizangamot has decided to institute a new service, specifically for house elves. This is a step towards their welfare, one that was suggested by Dame Granger. It is a start, simply the beginning of a task that is long overdue and one we must fulfil to create the society all deserve, not just Wizard kind.” Kingsley announced. “In its wisdom the Wizangamot recently confiscated a large Manor which had been used to imprison people during the occupation. They designated, at that time, it would be given over for use by St Mungo's. However the hospital have since decided it does not require extra training facilities and will not do so for the foreseeable future, so the board of trustees asked the Wizangamot to reconsider their disposal of the building. This they have done, it is with great pride, that I announce the building that was once Malfoy Manor is to be used to help elves in distress. If an elf is too old to work any more, to ill, or has lost their family for any reason, this will be a place they can go for help. Whatever the elf's needs, be it care, or to find other employment then it will be met in this place. The department for creatures will administer the building, with help from St Mungo's and it will open in March. However it needed a new name, which is why I have asked Harry to join me, the person the Manor shall be named for was someone you proudly called friend, Harry.” 

He waved his wand and a brass plaque appeared in his hand.

“Harry this is a copy of the new name plate for the house, it's for you to keep. Ladies and Gentlemen I am humbled to announce that the Manor is to be named after very brave elf, who actually once served the family there, but who died saving wizards imprisoned within its walls. A copy of this Plaque will be given to each of those wizards in honour of that Elf, whose name is included on the Ministry Memorial. Hence forth this sanctuary for elvish welfare will be called Dobby Manor for Elvish welfare.” He turned the plaque round to show every one as he passed it to a speechless Harry and the applause grew. He then presented plaques to Hermione, Ron, Luna, Dean and called Mr. Ollivander to collect his. 

When the applause had died down, the Wizangamot and D.A. Cleared the stage and the band returned. Kingsley spoke again “Ladies and Gentlemen that is the formalities over apart from to officially thank Harry and Ginny on your behalf for hosting the party tonight. The bar is open for you all, the dancing will pause just before midnight, so that we can all see in the new year together. Please enjoy yourselves.”

As Kingsley left the stage the music began, a still surprised Harry with Ginny led the first dance as tables and those seated round them were gently moved to the sides of the room, clearing space in the centre.  
After a few moments, family, the members of the Order of Dumbledore and the D.A. Joined them, closely followed by others and the party went into full swing. 

The Games room was opened and was well used as a place to avoid being asked to dance by some, the Bar was busy as others relaxed as a break from the main room or by those taking time to view the photographic display. The dance floor was the busiest though, never empty as the guests enjoyed the gathering and those using it ebbed and flowed. Harry and Ginny circulated the tables, speaking to most of their guests, Kreacher and Winky between them ensuring the couple were never without a drink. The Granger's with Mr and Mrs Weasley kept Mr and Mrs. Creevey company whenever they weren't being congratulated by others, it was after all their first experience of their sons world en masse away from seeing them off to school at Kings Cross.

A few minutes before midnight the band stopped, Harry and Kingsley returned to the stage ready to lead the count down to the new year while everyone gathered on the dance floor. Harry pointed his wand at the ceiling and it seemed to disappear revealing the night sky. Ginny quietly made her way to the base of the statue of the Dragon, where she tapped the claws on the toes of it in a certain order, unnoticed by anyone else. She had a clear view to Harry, he was watching here. She nodded once to indicate that she was ready to trigger the surprise. The room fell silent as Kingsley kept an eye on his watch, as it approached ten seconds he projected the number in the air with his wand, to show the count which everyone joined in, loudly. As they all shouted Zero, Ginny tapped one of the scales with her wand just as there was a loud explosion above and a jet of flames erupted loudly from the mouth of the dragon, causing a loud gasp and some shrieks of surprise as the fierce yellow orange flames spread above them. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew that was going to happen, Kingsley stood just as surprised as everyone else, then burst into laughter.

“Bloody Hell, Harry, way to give me a heart attack my friend.” He laughed.

Harry grinned. “That was a bit fiercer than I expected, we didn't have chance to test it, but fun anyway.”

The flames died down and a spectacular display of Weasley fireworks erupted into the sky over the house, to cheers from the crowd in the ballroom. The display finished with a spectacular dragon breathing fire, the words Happy new year appeared in the flames. As the ceiling returned to normal they all linked arms and sang Auld Lang syne, before everyone began hugging or shaking hands cheerfully wishing those around them nothing, but good for the next twelve months. Such greetings would be made throughout the rest of the night. The new year had begun and the party resumed, Harry and Ginny kissed.

“You were right love it has been a great party.” Harry grinned. “Happy new year.”

“With you here my darling, it can't be anything else.” She replied. “What time do you think this will finish?”

“Knowing the D.A. Probably about lunch time.” Grinned Harry

“That's what I am afraid of.” Ginny laughed and pulled him to the dance floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:  
> The British Empire Medal is the highest honour of bravery civilians can be awarded in the UK honours system. It has not been awarded since 1993 in reality. The levels of chivalry given to the six are the ones used with this decoration. Knight or Dame grand cross being the highest of those levels. Those receiving honours in the New year or monarchs birthday lists would have received notice of the intent to give such an award some weeks before together with a form to return indicating whether, or not they would accept such an award. Once the list is published then the person would be invited to a ceremony where Her Majesty, her official representative (Lord Lieutenant of the county) or another senior Royal such as Prince Charles or Prince William would give the award. Very senior awards such as the order of the garter are awarded in a private ceremony. 
> 
> Many thanks to those of you who have left Kudos etc so far, it is much appreciated.  
> Best wishes  
> Tgfoy


	21. Erebus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Year begins. An attack at a Quidditch match results in serious repercussions for Harry and Ginny.   
> Warning: This story is rated Mature for a reason. Please take note of the warnings. Some events described In this chapter could upset some readers. It is dark though not graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on characters and developed from some situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 21  
Erebus

Vernon Dursley had enjoyed rising at a leisurely pace, he, Petunia and Dudley had seen in the new year on their own the night before, as they did most years, with the addition of Marge occasionally if she came over for the festive season. The film they had been watching had finished in time for the broadcast of the chimes of Big Ben marking midnight, before the scene changed to people frolicking and celebrating in Trafalgar Square, which always annoyed Vernon who always commented on it in disbelief that such antics were accepted and allowed by the authorities. They had then watched the news, whilst enjoying a night cap, then gone to bed, all of which was their annual habit for the occasion. 

Vernon descended the stairs mid morning on new Years Day, having showered before dressing, he had heard the distinctive thud of the newspaper hitting the mat inside the front door as he had exited the bedroom, on his way for a late breakfast. Reaching the hall, he grunted with the exertion of bending to gather up the morning newspaper on New Years day from the door mat, where it had landed with a heavy thud as it had been pushed through the letterbox moments before. Groaning with effort as he straightened up again, he pushed himself up using the door handle for leverage, the exertion of bending and getting up again causing him to be a little breathless, as he prepared to lumber down the corridor to the Kitchen. 

He was so unaccustomed to any form of exercise, beyond walking around the house, or from his car to his office which he didn't need to worry about this morning, even so, this was the largest physical labour he undertook regularly at home. Of course without the boy he now had other tasks he had to do instead, though Dudley had taken quite a few on, like the garden which he quite enjoyed. Vernon resented spending the money to have the car washed, but better taking it to the garage automatic car wash than doing it himself. 

Retrieving the paper as he passed by on his way to breakfast and then, a little later on most mornings to gather up the post, had become his habit each morning, being the first in the house to pass the letter box in the front door after they had been delivered. He resented having to do it, it was not what he had been accustomed to, but now that the boy wasn't here to fetch either for him, he had to do it himself, if he were to read the paper at the breakfast table and the post soon after. He sorely missed being able to ignore the paper as he passed to go and sit at the breakfast table, have his meal placed in front of him, then send the brat to get it for him, but there was nothing for it now, he had to do the task himself. 

It was just one of the many things which sometimes led him to momentarily regret the boy's absence, like having to get the car washed, or pay someone to wash the windows, or any of the multitude of other chores that the freak was no longer here to do for them. It was at those times, when these menial tasks needed to be done, that he longed for his nephews presence, at least fleetingly. There were times, like when he was having to paint the wood work, or trying to weed the garden, that he almost wished, wistfully, for the day's he could sit around and order the boy to do these tasks. Even then the regret did not last long, despite the convenience of having an unpaid servant at his beck and call, the fear that Potter's freakishness might contaminate him, his Wife or Son was too much, too high a price to pay. 

Of course the boy had become too much of a threat to his quiet, normal, life as well really, if only they could have kept him from attending that school and discovering who, or what, he was, then it could have been so different. If only they had managed to beat it out of him, if only they not been so soft with him, Vernon told himself, his family would still have had the boy to do the menial tasks, such as fetching the paper, that he thought were beneath them. The boy would have been happy to keep his place, as a burden who should do as they required and not have any further desire in life. Instead, here they were, a fine upstanding family, having raised the ungrateful brat out of the goodness of their hearts, being forced to fend for themselves, rather than reaping the much deserved rewards they should still be enjoying for taking the boy in. It was not right, the scum was free to do as he liked, whilst he had to do the freak's work himself, Dudley was even offering to do other chores, such a fine lad should not feel that he had to do that, it was bad enough that he was doing the garden. It was a disgrace, his son should be worried about chasing girls and enjoying life, not offering to help his mother. Even poor Petunia was having to do more to keep their lifestyle at the level they had earned through hard work and mercifulness, it was wrong, it was unfair, the boy should still be paying his due for their kindness. The small crumb of comfort Vernon felt, was the conviction that he firmly believed the boy would certainly never amount to anything of importance or achieve anything that could be considered in any way the least bit worthwhile. At least not by the standards of anyone that mattered or with the right values. He would never amount to anything that any normal person would appreciate, the boy would never live in the comfort his family did, which gave Vernon some satisfaction. Small comfort it may be, but his certainty of it provided him with a malicious solace none the less.

He waddled down the hall, the floor shaking under each foot fall, setting ornaments jingling on their shelves and pictures rattling on the walls as he progressed. Smirking at the door to the cupboard under the stairs as he passed it, then banged on the door resentfully with his fist, an action that had become a daily habit, as if its former occupant was still within, before entering the kitchen. His action achieved nothing more than being an outlet for his frustration, reassuring him of his conviction that the boy was worthless. He settled in his chair at the kitchen table and opened the newspaper, with purpose on this occasion. Today was one of two days in each year that he regularly closely examined the contents of the paper, the other was her Majesty's birthday. That day and this one were the only occasions of the year when the announcements were made and he had to see who had been given honours in the Queens list.

He longed for the day when his own name would appear announcing he would be receiving some award commensurate with his standing, like a knight hood perhaps. He was certain that it must happen one day, after all he was exactly the sort of respectable businessman who deserved such recognition. Even if he weren't included on the list when he read it, he had to ensure no one that he knew, or more importantly none of his colleagues or competitors, appeared on the list before he did, that simply could not happen. Once, only a few years ago, one of his employees had received an honour in the Queen's Birthday list, just because he had volunteered as a leader of the local Scouts for forty years. Vernon had been incredulous, he simply could not understand how that had been worthy of such recognition ahead of his own work in his own industry, it didn't make sense to him how a man who had achieved far less than he had professionally could be given such national recognition ahead of himself. The employee had not lasted much longer at Grunnings after that, he had made sure of that, after all a man who could spend so many years with a load of boys had to have something wrong with them didn't they? In his opinion the man had needed carefully watching at the very least, not rewarding for that. 

In Vernon's opinion, it was only very rarely that there were any recipients who he would consider actually deserved them anyway. It seemed that usually the awards were given to just actors, comedians, politicians and worse, the odd road sweeper or lolly pop lady. Not the sort of person he would consider were in any way deserving of any kind of recognition in life, never mind an award from the Queen. He could not fathom how any of them could be considered to have achieved much, how could a volunteer have put in as much work or commitment as he did? They weren't being paid, so how could they be committed to the task if they weren't worth that even, if they had been then they would be paid their worth. In his opinion, do gooders like that deserved nothing, politicians were leeches and anyone in show business was too bone idle to have a real job. As far as he was concerned, whoever decided these things had no clue about what really mattered in life.

Even though he had always hoped he would see his own name in the list, it had yet to appear, but at least no one else he knew had either since that one employee, still he could not understand why time after time his own name did not appear. He didn't realise that discovering he had been given an award from reading the paper, of course, was highly unlikely. He had no idea how the system worked, he had even tried to nominate himself once, assuming the guidance he received with the application was irrelevant, he had ignored it of course. As a result his attempt had, naturally, failed to garner even an acknowledgement. He was also unaware that those who received any of the honours were, usually, notified of their nomination, weeks ahead of the announcement with very few exceptions. They had to then indicate acceptance of the award and were sworn to secrecy, until the announcement was made. Still, he was hoping to see his name, despite the passage of time since he had posted the forms. Ignoring the military awards, he carefully scanned down the list of civilian recipients, starting with the lesser awards which were listed first, progressing down the list in the order published to the highest given on this occasion. His eyes stopped as they reached the bottom of the list and the last category where there were only six names who had been given the highest level of the civilian awards listed this time. 

“What the hell, I don’t bloody well believe it.” He shouted furiously, spittle flying from his lips, standing so suddenly his chair flew back across the room and crash against the wall behind him, his face turning purple with rage. “This has to be some kind of ruddy joke, that lot of freaks are getting bloody awards from the Queen now, including the good for nothing, ungrateful freak of a boy.”

Petunia came in to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast, she was followed by Dudley. “What is it Vernon?” She asked, wondering who had got an award to cause him to be quite so enraged so quickly.

“The bloody freak, he has been given a ruddy Knighthood. They are giving the brat an honour in the new year list, what the hell is going on in this country. First we are supposed to cow tow to all these ruddy do gooders trying to guilt trip us, now bloody freaks and weirdos are getting Knighthoods. No wonder the country is going to the dogs, just listen to this nonsense that they have written in the published list. For unspecified acts of exceptional service to the nation, Knighthoods (order of chivalry not released to press, but understood to be among the higher ones for none service individuals) are awarded to, Dame Luna Lovegood, Sir Neville Longbottom; Dame Ginevra Molly Weasley, Dame Hermione Jean Granger; Sir Ronald Bilius Weasley who ever they all are, then finally Sir Harry James Potter.” He read. “What the hell is going on when freaks like him get awards before those of us who have worked hard for their families, we are normal, he isn't, it makes no bloody sense.” 

Petunia's eyes widened with curiosity. “Harry’s got a Knighthood? What did you say it was for?” She daren't let too much of the feeling of pride she felt in her nephew show too much, not in front of her husband at least.

“Unspecified acts of exceptional service to the nation, is all that it says here.” He angrily read the heading again. “What on earth do they think that useless piece of crap could do that was exceptional, he's a bloody waste of space, him and his kind, spongers the lot of them. I bet it's to do with that bloody fairy tale about him killing lord volde-watsit, or some such rubbish. As if anyone in their right mind would believe all that garbage, at least not anyone in authority I would hope. It's fantasy, make believe, can't they tell reality from fiction when giving out these things. Anyone who meets the scrawny little waster, can see he's bleeding useless, it‘s ludicrous, mad, who the hell decides these things.”

“Well I believe it for one.” Shouted Dudley over his father, he had heard enough, but having got Vernon's attention he calmed and spoke firmly in a tone that brooked no argument. “Clearly others in our Government do too, it is the truth after all. After what we went through and heard it's certainly not that hard to believe, unless that's what you want to do of course. You know what happened, you just don't want to believe it, that's your choice, but it doesn't mean it didn't happen, or that the rest of us should believe you. You heard what Harry did, what he went through and how he ended the war they were fighting, you heard and saw that it wasn't restricted to his world, but ours as well, you know it was his and his friends actions that saved both societies from worse. For your information, it’s not just a simple Knighthood he’s got either, they revived the highest non military honour there is, the British Empire Medal especially for him and his friends. It looks like whoever decides these things believed that only the highest civilian order would be good enough for the bravery and valour he, together with the others did, I for one agree. I doubt that I would have been so brave, going through what my cousin did in that war of theirs. 

He and the others went to Sandringham the day before yesterday and received the honours in a private ceremony from the Queen herself, met quite a few of the Royal family apparently. On her recommendation they were given the highest level within the order, Harry's a Grand Cross of the Order and he deserves it. We should be proud of it, imagine being able to say my cousin has achieved that recognition from our Monarch, it is an amazing achievement which I wish I could have been there to see happen. But, of course, that doesn't fit in with the fiction you have created about him round here does it, spiked your own ability to build your own position in the community here haven't you. Can you imagine how much boasting about how well a child you had raised has done, if you had not pretended how rotten he was. So now it's up to you Dad, are you going to accept it, or remain blinkered, after all you can't sack him like you did that chap at Grunnings can you?”

“How the hell do you know all that, it‘s not in here.” Vernon was furious, not used to being spoken to like this by anyone, least of all his own family, his face was rapidly turning red, the vein on his forehead beginning to throb and the newspaper he was tightly holding, shaking violently in his hands.

His son did not back down as most would, he stood nose to nose with his father, but replied calmly.“I have been writing to him and his fiancée since the summer. I received a letter yesterday morning telling me all about it. Personally I can't wait to see them and hear about getting it, straight from them. Everything we heard while we were in hiding is true, as you know and if anyone deserves the awards it’s him, Ginny and their friends. They went through hell, from what I can gather, far more than we did in the comfort of the post office in that village in Derbyshire, our life in hiding was luxurious and safe compared to what they went through. He could have abandoned us to be killed, but instead he did what he could to ensure we were safe, well I am proud of his achievements, even if you are to flaming ignorant to see them. Harry is twice the man you will, sadly, ever be Dad. His old headmaster was right about how we treated him, just because of your ignorance and prejudice. Thank god I now think for myself, I look at what’s happening around me to make my choices now, not to you any more. To be honest dad much as I love you, I cannot agree with how you behave a lot of the time. What I see in you now and as I look back at how we behaved, I don't like it, not one bit. I, for one, am ashamed of how I treated Harry, he could have been as good as a brother for me if we had not behaved so appallingly towards him, just because he was different. If you would think about things, instead of hiding behind your prejudice then you might be too. Of course that would mean accepting you were wrong about a lot of things, including Harry, of course that would be too much to expect of you wouldn't it?” Dudley turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen and the house.

“Get back here boy, don’t you dare walk out on me.” Vernon bellowed, following his son, only to see the front door close in his face. His face purple, the newspaper now torn in half, he stalked into the living room to watch him as he walked over the street, Petunia joined him as he stood aghast at his son's behaviour.

Petunia watched her son through the window as he crossed the street and went into Mrs. Figg’s house.

Vernon calmed a little, knowing he could not storm over to the house, the neighbours must not be disabused of their belief that his was the perfect family, he turned to his wife. “He’s been writing to the bloody freak Petunia, look what’s happened to him as a result. Didn't we bring him up to dislike that worthless waste of skin and bone? Didn't we teach him how to put him in his place? We protected him from the brats freakishness, brought him up to not tolerate the boys difference. What the hell is going on, he would never have behaved so unreasonably once, what has that scum done to him? There is no way a fine boy like Dudley would side with him, especially in this fable of theirs or against us.” Vernon was fuming with rage.

Petunia glared at her husband, pride in her nephew and son overwhelming her blind loyalty to her husband for the first time since they had first dated. She spoke calmly and quietly to him, her rage evident behind her words. “You mean against you Vernon, he is no longer a little boy, he is quite capable of making up his own mind, or hadn't you noticed that. Besides, he is quite correct on this matter, so far as I am concerned, it is time we recognised Harry for who and what he is, not what we wanted to portray him as. Face it Vernon, we were wrong.” 

Vernon was shocked into silence for once, so stunned was he at his wife's words, he was even more so when she continued to berate him.

“I, for one, am glad he’s in touch with Harry, at least I will know how my sister’s boy is.” She told him. “Bluntly Vernon, I’ve noticed a big change in Dudley since we had to go into hiding, a change for the better. He is far more responsible now, no thanks to us. If he had carried on as he was goodness knows where he would have ended up, more than likely with his old friend Piers, who you may note was convicted for Grievous Bodily Harm on a pensioner just before Christmas and quite rightly jailed for it. Also quite correctly, Dudley was appalled when he read that in the local paper. He admitted that he wouldn’t have been concerned about it, maybe even proud of Piers going to prison, before we went to Derbyshire. From what he has told me about what he got up to growing up round here, he would have joined in without thought at one time. All those accusations of bullying, smoking, theft, vandalism and drug taking which we both blamed Harry for, were actually Dudley, just as they all said. Remember his teachers complaining of his behaviour? You deflected it onto Harry, well Vernon it was all true and more. They stopped reporting the problems to us, after it was clear that we would not support them. I know now that we have been blind towards Harry over the years, acting simply to keep you happy, now I look back. I am finally opening my eyes to who he really is and what he has achieved despite what we did to him. Dudley saw it two years ago, after that attack, when Harry rescued him, yes Vernon saved your son's life not endangered it. At the time he was just too scared of your reaction to tell you, but he has grown up now and wants to try to be a better person. Our time away from here showed him what he had become and what he could be. He has become far more responsible a person since he started writing to his cousin, he has even personally apologised to many of the people who were his victims at one time over the last few months. That’s Harry’s influence on him, even if our nephew didn't tell him to do that, it's his influence that has done it, of that I am sure. I have no doubt about that and I for one am proud of what both of them have achieved. Dudley is right, you should be proud of what Harry has achieved, I know I couldn't be more so if it were Dudley on that list instead. As it is, I couldn't be more pleased that despite what we tied to do to him, he is achieving so much. You should be ashamed of what we did to him, I know I am and I doubt I shall ever be able to face him because of it.” 

Vernon's mouth had fallen open in disbelief during his wife's speech, she had never spoken to him in a manner like this before, he didn't know how to deal with it. He was so used to getting his own way, his wife, son and those he dealt with quietly giving way to his wishes, he never even considered they might hold any opinion other than his own. For any of them to stand up to him, especially Petunia, shocked him, shook his reality to the core. He tried to speak once she had finished, but could not, for once, find the words through his astonishment. Instead, he stood there, opening and closing his mouth resembling a large, purple fish, gasping for air. 

Petunia waited a moment for him to speak, when it was evident he wasn't going to she made a decision. Quirking her eyebrow at him, she turned quickly on her heel and stalked out, leaving Vernon to stew. She went to join Dudley at Mrs. Figg’s, the old lady seemed to know more about Harry than she let on. Petunia had decided it was time she got to know more about her nephew, no matter what her husband thought, he could wallow in his own thoughts, for the time being at least.

Vernon stood alone in the living room, open mouthed, in disbelief. His wife had never expressed any concern for the boy before, just accepted that the boy foisted on them by his parents who had been so inconsiderate to get themselves killed could not up to their standards. He was right, no other opinion mattered, he was flabbergasted at the unreasonable, to his way of thinking, words and actions of his wife and son regarding the boy. Hadn't he provided everything for them? Hadn't he rescued his wife from the freak sympathisers she had as a family to raise her? Was he really the only one who could see through the boy or his kind any more? How could they turn on him like this? Such ingratitude, he had provided them with everything they could ever want, hadn't he? He shook his head in disbelief, dismissing what they had said, he knew he was right. Eventually they would come round and see that they had made a mistake, no matter what the boy's influence was, the reality couldn't fail to sink in again, surely. Though, if he ever got his hands on the boy, he would show them what pathetic scum he was, interfering with his family, who did he think he was. It struck Vernon then, this was, of course, entirely the boy's fault. The boy had no family, not that wanted him at least, that had to be it, the freak was jealous. The boy was trying to steal his family from him, well he wasn't going to get them, not if Vernon Dursley had anything to do with it. He, Vernon Dursley, was their only family, he had done nothing wrong, he was damned if he was going to lose them to that pathetic freak. He looked round the room, realising he was on his own, no matter, they would be back, he would be magnanimous and forgive them, once they had returned and had come to their senses. Then their nice, normal lives could resume.

As the first weeks of the new year passed by, Petunia became a much more regular visitor to Arrabella Figg's house, whilst Vernon was at work. He had acted as though it was them that had done something wrong after they had returned to number four that New years day, even telling them he forgave them for the aberration that had led to their behaviour. He wouldn't let them speak, assuring them it was over as far as he was concerned, well it might be for him, but his wife and son had determined never to accept his opinions blindly again. As Petunia learnt more and more about Harry from Mrs. Figg her loyalty to her immovable, opinionated, bullying, husband began to falter as she remembered that she was her own person as well, it was a seed that started to grow in her, albeit slowly. Years of Vernon's influence would take a long time to shake off, he had always provided for her, she had nothing of her own, she was, she believed, completely reliant on him. She was beginning to realise that she had become dependent on him and she could not see a way to reduce her reliance on him. She would have to put up with his attitude and nature, though that did not mean she had to agree with it, she had married him, she had made her bed, she would have to lie in it. No matter what doubts about him entered her head, she had no choice, but to put up with him, she could see no other option. Still, she was not happy about the complete absence of her only link to her sister in her life, she had begun to realise just how much she missed Lily, but was guilt ridden over how she had treated Harry in order to keep the peace with her husband. She didn't even know where her sister was buried, she had been appalled at that realisation. She could have visited her parents graves whenever she wished and did twice a year on their birthdays, she knew where they were, but not her sisters. Her child hood jealousy of Lily was fading, especially as she thought of how lucky she had been to be able to see her son grow, something that had been so cruelly taken from Lily. Petunia, for once, did not know what to do for the best and felt her unquestioning loyalty to Vernon slowly waning as she learnt more from the strange, but kindly old woman.

The darkness had merely snacked on the emotions of despair of humans for many decades, it needed to feast. Snacking on the despair of humans was all very well, but it was well past the time to possess one completely, it knew the one it had watched, pushed since it was a child, was getting close to losing all defence to prevent that. The regular season of mixed hopelessness and celebration amongst humanity had passed, it had been disappointing that its target had been so cheerful that it had hurt, but that had only been a slight hurdle which would be overcome, the underlying pain in this one was too deep to prevent it, the blanket would smother all else soon. It was inevitable, not once in the eternity the darkness had existed and consumed had any been able to resist in the end and this one had reasons to succumb far stronger than many it had found. This was the first it would possess so completely in so long, it made the wait so worth it, although its patience was wearing low, even though it was essential if it's goal was to be reached. Then to feed, oh the rich bounty, the wealthiest harvest it had encountered for so, so long. Perhaps this one, like the last that had been fat with food, would sustain it for decades whilst it snacked on others for variety of flavour, for each had their own taste despite sharing the depths of their hopelessness. It didn't matter where they were, it could feed on many at the same time. The patience would be worth it, once this one had succumbed and knew only the darkness it would unwittingly, helplessly preserve, the time was slowly drawing near.

By the first Saturday of February, the routine of the school was back to normal after the Christmas break. The grounds were still covered in snow and through the windows more could be seen falling lightly. The only green grass in the grounds was the Quidditch pitch, which Hagrid and Grawp had spent the morning clearing ready for that day's game. Harry was marking homework in his warm, comfortable office, when Kingsley’s face appeared in the blazing fire.

“Hi Harry sorry to disturb you.” The Ministers deep voice called from the green flames.

Harry was used to these impromptu calls from his friend now, though the first few times they had made him jump.“Hi Kingsley, what’s up?” He grinned finishing the parchment he was checking, then turning to face the fire.

“Well I’ve been reviewing the report on what Draco told us again, comparing it to the other reports we have. I’m still not happy, there are just too many questions remaining. Minerva tells me there are four sets of twins in the first year and all of them check out in our records. So unless someone’s altered them, which considering what went on last year is entirely possible, even probable, we are no further forward. There is no doubt Draco was telling us every thing that he knew, we even have his memory of the event he described and have identified at least one of those who approached him, possibly the others as well, they are all on the wanted. We have, as you know, identified the person who approached him, though we can’t find any trace of him anywhere. We still have about a hundred known missing Death Eaters and other Riddle followers at large, goodness knows how many we don't know about, though I am hopeful that we are getting that figure down. Rumour is Vengeance have between Forty or sixty active members, depending on who you speak to in the usual places. The last two Death Eaters we caught had been approached by the group, but didn’t join feeling they were safer on their own than in a large group again. If only we could identify who was behind it all, we could get this under control. They certainly know how to gain the hearts ad minds of people, I am getting letters, from people who believe what their rhetoric tells them daily now, calling for me to act to get you arrested and imprisoned. It looks like their anti Potter propaganda is beginning to have an effect in the wider community, mostly those who have had no contact with you it has to be said, but it is spreading. The longer this goes on the worse it’s getting, of course Rita loves it, this is just the sort of story she thrives on, the editor is under pressure to support her line even though he thinks it's hogwash.”

“Yes I’ve heard some rumours about Vengeance as well, sadly.” Harry nodded sadly. “They seem to be gaining some strength in Slytherin house, poor Horace is at his wits end to find out why. He had to stop the supporters demonstrating outside my class the other day, aiming to prevent others from attending. There’s almost a complete change in the character of people when they convert to the belief, it’s like a wacky religion, the Muggles call it brain washing. Some of the followers have even physically attacked students who disagree with them, it is becoming a danger to us all, so many of them are not open to any discussion at all, to them if you don't agree with them then you are a valid target. Any luck with the Imperious curse detector yet? I’m convinced that they might be using the curse on students, or at least some sort of similar control, if not then it shows all signs of being a kind of Cult, even more fanatical than the Death Eaters.”

“No Harry, no luck getting it yet, but the Unspeakables think they are near a break through. By the way I hear you are doing well at concealment, almost finished the course, keep it up my friend. Only the test to go and from what I am told you will pass it, I hope so and the sooner the better. I need you in the Auror department, yes I know, I need as many Aurors as I can get, but the sooner we have you on the team the better. Anyway you will want to be off to the match soon, I’ll talk to you later Harry.”

Harry looked at his watch and realised that he needed to go in a few minutes. “All right Kingsley, thanks for keeping me in touch with things. See you soon my friend.” Harry smiled. 

The face disappeared from the fire, Harry got up and called Ginny, she came through the door from the bedrooms with their cloaks in her hands.

“We had a letter from Fleur this morning love.” She told him. “She's worried about the baby, It was due last week, but still no sign and she’s concerned about the birth.”

“I thought they told her everything was fine?” Harry commented.

“They did, but I think they are both worried about whether the baby will be affected by Bills condition as well so they are just getting anxious about everything” Ginny replied sadly.

“He’s ok though, just likes raw meat, lucky Greyback wasn’t transformed when he was bitten really, could have been a lot worse.” Harry reassured her.

Ginny looked up at him, still concerned. “I know, I’m sure it’s just worry, nothing more serious. I can't help being concerned for them though, it is their first and Bill would never forgive himself if there was anything wrong because of what that monster did.”

Harry chuckled “I know dear, it's your first niece or nephew as well, you want everything to be fine just as they do. Now are we going to this match, or do you want to give it a miss this time?”

Ginny grinned. “Go to the Match of course.” She said as if it were the most obvious thing she had ever been asked, then leapt up. “Well come on then, we haven't got all day you know. Honestly, you would be late for your own funeral if it weren't for me.”

“Yes dear!” Harry replied, giving a fair impersonation of a downtrodden husband in the process.

They both burst into laughter put on their cloaks and headed off to the match.

The snow had stopped falling, but was still thick on the ground and glistened with bright jewels sparkling in the light the sun, which was beginning to peer down from behind a cloud, as they walked down to the pitch. There was an icy chill to the wind, though it wasn't strong and it looked like conditions would be good for the game. It was the new Gryffindor team’s second match, this time against Hufflepuff. The result would decide if Slytherin would maintain the narrow lead they had, after a much improved new team had beaten Ravenclaw. The whole school was interested in the game, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined the excited throng of students and staff, who were proceeding with only a little more decorum, going to the game.

“I really wish we were playing, I miss it.” Said Ginny, as she did before every match they had watched this season.

“So do I, but at least we can practise with the team occasionally, keep our skills up.” Harry smiled, he knew Ginny would love to play professionally and she was a good enough chaser to do so.

“True!” She grinned back.

“It should be a good game, our new seekers very good.” Ron commented.

“Yes he is. He's a second year, very keen, never played Quidditch before he came here.” Ginny said

“Sounds familiar, eh Harry?” Teased Hermione. She knew the other three missed playing. “Ginny I've just had a thought, perhaps if we spoke to the rest of the staff we might be able to form a staff team. I bet a few of the others would join in.”

“Yes I expect they might, but who would we play if we can raise a staff team?” Ginny responded thoughtfully.

“How about a special match at the end of the year?” Said Harry. “At my old primary school the teachers used to play rounders against a pupils team at the end of the summer term, perhaps we could do that only with Quidditch. The Students team could either be a combination of the best players from each house, or simply the winners of the cup. ”

“I like it, I will speak with Minerva after the game.” Ginny grinned enthusiastically at the idea. 

They took their seats with the other teachers at the back of the stand, casting warming charms on themselves, settling in to their places to enjoy the game. The noise from the crowd reverberated over the grounds, echoing off the cliffs of the mountains across the lake. Madam Hooch carried the box containing the balls to the centre of the pitch and waited for the teams to enter. First out was Hufflepuff, a cheer rose from their house stands, the team circled the pitch then settled into their positions. The Gryffindor team soon followed to more cheers, again circling the pitch and taking their positions facing the Hufflepuff team. The two captains shook hands, Madam Hooch kicked the box, releasing the balls, then she threw the Quaffle in the air and the match began, the Slytherin's were jeering both teams, trying to put the players off from the start, but they were almost drowned out by the cheers of the other houses. All the Ravenclaw students were simply cheering good play by either team, happy to remain neutral for this match. 

The two teams appeared fairly evenly matched and it was some time until the first goal was scored, to the more experienced Hufflepuff side. The Slytherin's cheered, thanks to the forced rearrangement of their team after the Gryffindor match, they had beaten an off form Ravenclaw by more points than they had lost to Gryffindor, when the two had played just before the Christmas break. If Hufflepuff won and won well, then Slytherin would have the lead for the cup on points difference, but only just. If that happened then Gryffindor would have to beat Ravenclaw, even if Slytherin lost their next match, in order to win the cup. Gryffindor had the Quaffle, their chasers made a charge up the pitch, they beat the Hufflepuff chasers, leaving them behind, dodged the Bludgers with a skill that was incredible for such a new team, they equalised. The game restarted and the score see sawed between the two teams for the next hour or so, though it was a far from dull match, neither team gaining more than a twenty point advantage at any one time. It was clear that this was going to be a match, which was decided by whichever seeker caught the Snitch first. After another half an hour of never more than a couple of goals between the teams, Coates suddenly dived, closely followed by the Hufflepuff seeker.

“They’ve spotted the snitch.” The commentator yelled excitedly.

Ginny leapt up as the two seekers were neck and neck, diving for the ground.

The ominous green light of the feared spell, flew from the direction of the Slytherin stand, it missed Ginny by inches as she dove beneath the seats for cover. The curse exploded, destroying the back wall of the stand, sending splinters and posts into the air. All the teachers in the stand were now beneath seats, wands at the ready, watching the pace that the spell had come from in the midst of the students in that part of the stand. They dare not fire back yet, their were too many students near the source of the attack, there was too much risk of missing the culprit and hitting the defenceless in the shift of people now moving in that stand.

A second curse, different from the killing curse that had preceded it, erupted from near the source of the first. It flew low over the pitch, passing just ahead of Coats as he reached for the snitch and grasped it, the curse had just passed between him and the pitch, literately burning the grass it almost touched. Coates broom fell to the ground, he rolled onto the scorched pitch in the trail the curse had etched in its passage over the grass, it had been so close. It hit the base of the stand and exploded, rocking the tall wooden structure as one support leg was suddenly severed and the others damaged as wood and bolts from the first hit them. 

Harry saw all this and felt it all, as if it was in slow motion, he desperately sought Ginny amongst the mass of people under the seats. Another curse, identical to the last crackled it's way across the pitch, he dived lower on the floor of the stand, looking for Ginny, desperate to keep her safe. This curse struck the second main support, severing the already damaged timber, leaving the front of the structure momentarily floating in the air. The stand remained upright, briefly, then began to move forwards towards the pitch as the strain of the whole stand caused the Timber of the remaining supports behind to begin to bend, then splinter apart. The seating gathered speed as it collapsed the structure around them being pulled apart around them, they hit the ground, the platform and seating shattered, sending wood, posts and sharp, sword sized splinters flying in all directions into the air, where gravity gradually took over. Many of the staff and students, who had been sitting enjoying the game, were falling through the debris still breaking away from the structure, as the collapse spread to adjoining sections of the stand.

On the opposite side of the pitch, away from the horrific sight of the stands that were now disappearing in a cloud of debris and dust, the first attacker smirked to his colleagues, watching the collapse evolve, taking the stands either side down on top of their target too. It was rapidly creating a gap stretching a quarter of the way round the pitch, a result which may not guarantee their target died, but he believed that it was very likely they had, along with a number of others. He turned to escape and stopped, they were surrounded, not just by their own conditioned students who he knew would fight at his side, but by other pupils and Aurors. Their loyal students pointed their wands at the others, who all had their wands on them. “Get us out of here.” He hissed, as the Aurors started to fire and the younger students sympathetic to their cause, dove for cover, their bravado gone in an instant.

Harry could hear the screams of the watching students, as he fell with his colleagues, students and the disintegrating stand, he was screaming in his mind, where was Ginny? His panic was not for himself, but mainly for her, then the others he had been sitting with. When the movement of the stand crashing to the ground stopped, Harry had automatically landed as he had been taught for Quidditch, rolling to avoid injury. He got to his knees and looked round trying to peer through the dust and still falling debris. He drew his wand cast a self perpetuating shield over his head and started to magically settle the cloud of filth, so he could assess the situation, breath properly and search for Ginny. As the dust cleared, he saw his colleagues beginning to stand, dust themselves off and do the same as he had, then look round to check for the inevitable injured among the debris, they could only hope none had been killed. He continued to look round the wreckage, desperately searching for Ginny, it was all that mattered to him in those moments, he had to know she was safe. 

He didn't see her at first, perhaps she was buried under the timber, he searched for stacks of debris big enough to hide her, his eyes fell on a nearby pile. He quickly made his way to it, he was about to start moving the planks, when, almost hidden, he spotted her face through the dust still settling in the heap. Not quite concealed by the debris that had landed on top of her, he could see her peaceful features, she was on her back, face turned towards him, unconscious. He began moving the timber off her, carefully ensuring that any piece he moved did not cause others to shift or fall on to her, which also meant he could not use magic for the task. He had only removed a few of the stakes and boards off her when he stopped, his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. It made him glad she was not aware at the moment, unable to try to move. She would not have been able to move much anyway, but any movement could have made things much, much worse for her. A large, thick wooden stake from the stand held her in place, she was impaled through the stomach, pinned solidly to the ground.

“Ginny!” He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, this couldn't be happening, not to her, of all people not to her. 

He fell to his knees and resumed clearing the loose debris from her as best he could, desperately, but still carefully. Only one thing on his mind, was she still alive, please let her still be alive, she had to be alive, please let her be alive. Her eyes were closed, he couldn't tell if she was breathing, she still wasn’t moving, “Oh Merlin no, Ginny!” He screamed in desperation, he couldn't lose her, not now, not after all he had been through.

Erebus woke from its patience inside him, expectantly. The depth of his new despair had done it, fed the darkness already in side him, enough to enliven it, this was what it had waited so patiently for. It no longer had to be patient much longer, its feast was almost at the point of no return, the place he would have to succumb to the shadow, which threatened to over take his very being. It had woken Erebus, and Erebus began to claw up that final stretch, to stealthy advance inside him, it's patience beginning to be repaid at last, there was only a slim chance now that it could be driven back this time.

Harry picked up her hand, her eyes fluttered opened, he breathed deeply a sigh of relief, though he felt only a little. “Ginny stay with me please stay with me. Ginny can you hear me?” The desperation still in his voice, he needed to hear her voice and felt so helpless.

She looked at him and smiled “Yes Harry I can,” Her voice barely above a whisper. “Harry I love you.” Her face suddenly contorted with pain and her eyes rolled and slowly closed again, a trickle of blood appeared from the corner of her mouth and ran down her cheek and into her hair.

Erebus felt it, briefly. Hope, one of the things that could stop the darkness's invasion, but it was gone just as quickly as it came, still Erebus had faltered in the glow the positive emotion had created. Now it was gone again, Erebus cautiously resumed it's advance.

“No, No please God no. Ginny no, Ginny stay with me, Ginny, Ginny.” He called urgently, before remembering there were others around who might help, looking round he saw others beginning to search the debris. “Someone help, over here, help, quick.” He screamed out urgently.

Help came running, more than one person, but it came, though he felt no relief. 

“Harry out of the way, come on let me at her.” Shouted Madam Pomfrey, who was first to arrive and quickly took in the situation. 

She pushed her way frantically past him, the emotion showing in her voice as she rushed to tend the girl who had become a friend, quashed as her professionalism took over through necessity. She checked Ginny’s pulse. “Faint, but still there, she is alive, good.” She muttered, her worry showing. “Hagrid, I need your help here now.” She called urgently to the half Giant, who rushed over to her and listened to the instructions she gave him.

Poppy started working quickly, with a confidence intended to reassure others, that she did not completely feel herself, but knew she had to. She was very aware that time was limited, but she knew it was possible to save her friend, so long as they moved quickly, carefully certainly, but swiftly as well. Her actions seemed to blur to those watching as she worked, first stabilising the young woman's condition with a stasis charm, then she used her wand to create a support for her so she would not move, before carefully using it to make a space between Ginny’s flesh and the post, to prevent splinters creating further complications as it was removed. With all done in preparation of freeing her to go to the hospital wing, they had a choice of levitating her off the stake, a risky manoeuvrer which she would rather not try. The alternative was to remove the large bolt of wood, a task almost impossible for most, but the safest option in the circumstances. 

The moment she instructed him, Hagrid grasped the stake with both hands and heaved on the wood with all his strength, it moved, but not much. It had embedded in the ground deeply, such was the impact of it. Hagrid kept pulling, sweat covering his face, as he desperately tried to pull the stake out. Slowly the post came out of the ground with a horrible sucking noise as he finally overcame the suction of the earth and it emerged. The half giant discarded the wood to his side, while Madam Pomfrey worked frantically to stop the flow of blood that was staining the ground. Once she had succeeded and under her instructions, Hagrid carefully picked Ginny up and began to run to the castle. Harry automatically followed Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey beside him, a consoling arm over his shoulder urging the dazed young man on and trying to reassure him as she continued to fight her own emotions, she knew Ginny was the most seriously injured casualty reported so far, but there could easily be others, she knew there were a number of casualties already and she would need help from St Mungo's and Archie in the village. 

As they rushed from the remains of the stadium, Harry didn’t notice the teachers and students caring for the other injured that had been found so far, or others still searching the wreckage. Nor did he see the battle being fought between the Aurors, attackers and a group of Slytherin students trying to free the culprits, raging on the far side of the pitch. Older students and other adults who had come to watch the game were rushing across the pitch to either assist the ministry wizards against the attackers, or the staff amongst the wreckage, which ever they had been closest to when they set off. The prefects were gathering the shocked younger students from the other stands and guiding them to safety via the green houses and other entrances to the castle, avoiding the battle and preventing them getting in the way of the rescuers.

Hagrid ran over the lawns and up the steps into the entrance hall, Poppy and Harry hurrying after him, up the stairs and through the corridors, past portraits, who looked with horror at Ginny as the group rushed by. They reached the hospital wing and burst through the door, Hagrid hurried to the nearest bed and lay Ginny gently on it, then paused to catch his breath.

“Hagrid go into the office and send an emergency Floo to St Mungo’s and to Archie, I am going to need help. Ask for two full major incident teams and support staff to come immediately.” Madam Pomfrey ordered as she entered the room. 

Leaving Harry standing alone near the office, she rushed to start work on keeping Ginny alive and healing her. Harry did not move, he was rooted to the spot, hardly aware of what was going on around him.

Hagrid shot into the office, re emerging within a minute, a team of six healers following quickly behind him. They ran round Harry to gather round the bed where Ginny lay, they set to work immediately, while Poppy told them what she had already done and the condition she was in, before beginning to prepare for other casualties. 

More healers arrived, including Archie from the village, he saw Harry and put an arm round his shoulder. “Come on son, let’s get you sorted mate.” He got no response, but gently guided Harry to a chair, sat him down on it and began to heal his cuts and bruises. “Now then Harry come on my friend, they are doing their best, she’ll be right as rain soon.” Archie tried to reassure him.

Hagrid brought over a mug of tea. “’Ot an’ sweet fer the shock Archie.”

“Thanks Hagrid” Archie handed the mug to Harry. 

Harry took the mug and drank automatically, his surroundings seemed so distant to him, like there was a mist slowly gathering in his awareness or it was all a dream. Madam Pomfrey came over to the doors as more casualties were brought in and laid on beds as she assessed them quickly. Another, larger, team of healers arrived through the office and into the ward. They quickly organised themselves to cope with the flow of injured that were arriving in a steady stream from the Quidditch Pitch. Three, including Archie, relieved Poppy, who had organised the arriving healers and arranged the rooms on either side of the main wing as additional wards to provide plenty of space for them to work. She returned to Ginny's bedside where she rejoined the team working on her, she was still the most seriously injured to have 

Archie's team assessed the wounded on arrival, prioritised them for treatment, any urgent ones were taken straight to a bed where a healer started work, any that were not urgent were given pain drafts as necessary and would wait their turn as a healer became available. As soon as the casualties injury was healed the patient was moved to another room to rest if required, or sent back to their house common room, some of the prefects providing an escort and the next casualty quickly took their place. Those with very minor injuries sat waiting their turn, as the number of more seriously hurt were treated ahead of them, it was a fast growing line of people as more and more were brought in. 

Harry was only just aware of the activity around him, though he could not tell what was going on. Archie returning to him frequently to check on how he was doing, a worried look on his face each time, though the young teacher was unaware of it. The St Mungo’s healers bustled around him and the team surrounding Ginny frantically worked, Archie was with him when Poppy left Ginny's bedside and came over to them.

“Harry dear? “Said Madam Pomfrey gently. “She’s lost a lot of blood, but you know we can replace it quite easily. I stopped the bleeding at the pitch we are repairing the wounds now, she will be in St Mungo’s for a while and I’m sending you with her. Once she’s there it will be up to her to heal the rest, I think you being there will help her though.” Harry showed no sign of having heard her, the two healers looked at each other with concern written on their faces.

There it was again, hope. Erebus faltered and paused, the drink had pulled the darkness back a little, but not enough, tea was known as the cup that cheers once, it was not the first time it had, had this effect. Erebus had almost succeeded in blocking his awareness, though not quite, when he had supped that, Erebus knew the chemicals in the drink would slow the advance, but not for long. All that was needed was a little more patience, soon this one would give himself up to the darkness. Erebus been present for over a decade, it had sensed the damaged, wounded soul long ago and knew it just had to wait until circumstances allowed it to gain power here. It had worked slowly over months and years, knowing it was only a matter of time, knowing this one had the potential to provide the largest feast for many decades. Amongst all the multitude pockets of despair and hopelessness close by, this one offered by far the most. More than enough for the darkness known as Erebus to, contrary to its nature, ignore them all in favour of this individual source, at least until it succumbed.

Hagrid saw the look between the healers, he knew something was wrong. “I’ll teck ‘im out of ‘ere, keep an eye on ’im in the staff room.”

“That should be fine, Hagrid.” Madam Pomfrey nodded, obviously worried. “It might help for him to be in more peaceful surroundings, but don’t leave him alone, if anything changes get him back here as quickly as you can. I’ll be there with some potion as soon as we have finished on Ginny, she is the priority at the moment, we have started to re grow the damaged and missing organs, but there is a lot still to do before she is close to out of the woods enough to move or revive her.”

Hagrid put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, guided him out of the hospital wing and down the corridors to the staff room. Harry walked with his friend automatically, allowing himself to be guided by Hagrid's hand, moving in a trance, completely unaware of his surroundings or what he was doing. They passed no one in the corridors, the uninjured were still in the grounds helping wherever they could or securely in the common rooms, too shocked to be of much use. Once in the staff room Hagrid sat Harry in a large sofa and sat with him, a worried expression on his face, not knowing what to say to comfort his friend.

Moments later, Professor McGonagall came in looking harassed. “We got them, there were four of them, the Aurors are taking them all in for questioning. The Slytherin's who tried to defend them are now in the broom hut with what seems like half the school guarding them, though actually it is just quite a number of the older students. The rest of the members of Slytherin house are being watched in the Great Hall by the ghosts and teachers, though to be honest quite a few of the first years are just shocked and confused by it all. Molly is on the way, how’s Ginny?” She said, clearly flustered.

Harry barely heard her words, the mists of a dark veil continuing to gather in his consciousness, Erebus was closing on his mind.

Hagrid replied “It don’t look good Minerva, six 'ealers fro' St Mungo’s are working on 'er now. Other than Ginny, there's sum broken bones and a 'ell o' lot o' cuts n' bruises. There’s a team o' healers in t' 'ospital wing, I brung 'arry out o' t' way. Poppy knows o' course, bu' I'm right worried abou' 'im, somat's no' righ' wi ' 'im.”

“Oh my God, six healers you say.” She sat next to Harry and put a comforting arm around him.

He didn't react, so they sat in silence, waiting.

A few minutes later Molly arrived, Minerva spoke quietly to her, then left, to see to the rest of the school. Molly sat next to Harry and held his hand. “Oh Harry, my dear you are as white as a sheet love.”

The Tea's effects were weakening, allowing Erebus to creep in more and more. Despair was building, Erebus devoured the emotion, strengthening it in the process.

“It’s all my fault.” Harry murmured, barely audibly, unaware of anything or anyone around him, only what was within him, darkness closing fuelling his despair which, in turn, fired the darkness, creating an unbroken circle. 

His eyes unfocused, fixed ahead, unblinking, into nothing, registering the same, he fought to stay just a little aware. “If it wasn’t for me none of this would have happened.” He broke down in tears trembling uncontrollably as Molly pulled him into her arms soothing him as only a mother can comfort, Harry barely noticed, but continued to weep, tremble: murmur and stare into space, his despair over whelming his soul.

Erebus started enjoying a foretaste of the feast, no need to advance again, not yet, the despair had his soul. Erebus would soon take over when that was all that remained, then when the fight left, this one would belong to Erebus, completely, utterly almost irrecoverably, it would be easy feeding then. The humans battle to save itself, would then be over.

It was almost two hours before Madam Pomfrey came for them, Molly had continued to hold Harry, but she was deeply worried about him, he was still in deep shock, hardly aware of what was going on.

The school healer spoke to him softly “Harry, Harry it’s me Poppy, here take this.” She held the cup of potion to his lips.

He drank from the cup automatically, simply a reaction to it touching his lips. The liquid revived him a little, just enough to cause Erebus again to retreat back a little, just far enough for Harry to notice where he was, but still the depths of his despair was present. He realised there was an arm round him, he looked round.

“Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry I didn’t see you come in.” His voice was shaky and very weak. Madam Pomfrey looked worried, unnoticed by Harry, who continued. “I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley it’s all my fault, if it wasn’t for me it wouldn’t have happened, if I hadn’t killed Voldemort they wouldn’t be after us, what have I done?”

Erebus fought back, the despair was still building there, feeding the darkness despite the weakening effects of the potion, Erebus latched on to the senses and began to steadily shut them down again.

“Stop it Harry.” Mrs. Weasley consoled him.” Of course, it's not your fault, you know that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to our Ginny, we all know it as well, there is no doubt at all that she loves you.”

Harry was again fading into darkness “But, she’s dead, she closed her eyes and died, I saw it, I tried to help her , but I couldn't. If she hadn't been with me she wouldn't have been a target, I said it before, but she convinced me otherwise, now she is gone and it's all my fault.” He repeated the last four words over and over, his eyes vacantly staring ahead once more.

“Oh my dear, she isn’t dead, she’s in the hospital wing waiting to see you.” Poppy said gently.

But, Harry didn’t hear her, he just repeated his words, as the cloak of darkness closed in around his mind again. Madam Pomfrey looked at his eyes they were glazed and vacant, the usual spark was fading, the vibrant green deepening and becoming dull. Erebus was closing in further than it had before with this one, or any human for a long time.

“Quick, lets move we need to get him to the hospital wing right now, this is not simple shock.” Madam Pomfrey said urgently.

Hagrid didn't hesitate, he picked Harry up, he ran out of the room and through the corridors, bellowing for a path, students in the corridors diving out of his way as Poppy and Mrs. Weasley ran after him in his wake. Harry telling them all it was his fault, as they headed urgently back to the Hospital wing where the teams of healers were still occupied with the casualties there.

Ginny was peacefully dozing in her bed, when Hagrid burst through the door, waking her suddenly, he rushed across the room and lay Harry in the bed next to hers. Madam Pomfrey and Archie fussed round Harry, trying to break his depression, they called on the remaining St Mungo's healers who were free for help.

“Harry, Harry, what’s wrong with him? Harry my love.” She cried out desperately, as healers gathered round his bed.

“Ginny it’s ok, he’s in very deep shock love, he’s blaming himself for what happened.” Mrs Weasley held her daughter, stroking her hair soothingly, offering the comfort that only a mother could.

“Oh Mum, of course it wasn’t his fault.” She said sighing.

There was interference from outside, Erebus sensed the magic too late, it pushed back the darkness a little once again, this was going to be more of a battle than it should be, the despair was still there, still powerful, it began to draw on it, to build its strength again. 

“Ginny?” Harry’s voice was faint, distant. 

His hand reached for hers, in the space between the beds, she reached out and grasped it tightly, desperately. She tried to project her love, her need for him along the connection to him, trying to tell him all would be all right again. Ginny spoke urgently trying to make him hear, to reassure him, “Harry my love I’m here, I love you I’m not going anywhere. It’s not your fault love it’s them. You died on your own last year, but came back for us I’m not going anywhere without you. Fight this Harry, I need you, I promise you will never be alone again my love. They blame you just because you were there, but so was I, so were Ron and Hermione; so were my family and the teachers. If you let them do this to you, who will they go for next my love, it’s not you it’s them. Don't let them beat you my love.” Tears rolled down her face. 

Erebus reeled in shock, this was the strongest attack it had felt yet as it closed its grip. Erebus was strengthened from the despair and hopelessness this one felt, it pushed back harder than had ever been needed before, determined not to lose the richest source of food it had found for a very long time. It would consume this one, there was too much here for that not to happen. Too much sadness, too much hurt and pain, this one would fall to the darkness Erebus brought. 

Harry could feel the mists in his mind closing. The outside world was descending into darkness. He fought to stay in contact, he heard familiar voices, but they were distant, unidentifiable, he could not hear the words. It was turning his mind in on itself, his last glimmer of awareness of anything outside himself was closing.

“I love you Ginny and I’m sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have died.” He breathed, suddenly his hand went limp and slipped from hers. 

Erebus had won, it had him completely and began to feast without hindrance, this one belonged to the darkness it thrived in now.

“Harry, Harry! What’s wrong with him, mum? Harry, Harry, come back to me, what‘s going on?” Ginny cried, desperate to hear him, to feel him, to hold him, but she could not leave the bed by here self, she was still too weak despite the work of the healers. Helpless to help her love she cried out his name frantically. 

He could no longer hear her to respond.

Molly held her tightly, desperately trying to calm her frantic daughter, whilst simultaneously attempting to control her own emotions, helpless to do what she knew her daughter wanted, the worst feeling a parent could have. She could not help either her daughter or the man who was as good as a son, she didn't even understand what was wrong with Harry to help. There had to be hope though, he had been through so much, he deserved to be happy, he deserved so much and so did her daughter. They had both done so much, this was just the start of their lives for themselves, this could not be all the peaceful life that they would get they deserved a real future.

“Oh my god, he's gone.” Archie exclaimed, his shoulders slumped. “He’s left us, he’s in a world of his own now, I can't reach him. Merlin knows how on earth we'll get him back now.”

The healers stood back, looking at Harry and each other helplessly, they clearly had no clue what was wrong or what to do to help him, Poppy looked completely dejected, Archie put an arm round her comforting her as best he could, Ginny looked at Molly there were tears were flowing from both of the women's eyes “Mum?” Ginny asked helplessly, plaintively seeking reassurance, the reassurance her mother had always given her when she had been young. 

She had never felt younger, never more in need of her mother, never in need of comfort so much, but she sought a reassurance neither her mother nor anyone else could give her at that moment.

Molly looked at her daughter, she had never felt so helpless, not since she had become a mother and she hated that feeling. She knew Harry had gone inside himself, knew he was in a dark place where he could not be reached. He was living and breathing, but in every way that mattered, he was gone, he was beyond their reach, beyond their help. He only existed inside himself now, the boy who lived, had only lived for himself for a few short months. She knew there was no easy answer, no quick heal, this was like a living death, worse than dying. His spirit and soul were still there, but buried deep. She also knew this would not be easy on her daughter or on Harry either. Her helplessness suddenly became determination, Harry needed her, her daughter needed her, she had never let her children down, she had always been there when they needed her, she wasn't about to fail any of them now, that was for sure. Harry had been there for them when they needed him, they would be here for him now, she vowed there and then, the Weasley's would not abandon him, just as he had never abandoned them. She knew the whole family would stand by him through this, for if, no that was defeatist, not if, but for when he came back to them, no matter how long that took, they would be there for them both. Molly dried her eyes, looked into her daughters familiar brown ones and once again showed her strength.

“We’ve got to get you both to St Mungo’s soon Gin.” She told her daughter. “Now don’t worry, I’ll make sure you two aren’t separated, you need each other now more than ever and the Weasley's will all be there for you both too. All you need to do is concentrate on your own healing and Harry, we will look after everything else for you both.” Mrs. Weasley's tears flowed down her face again, despite her efforts to stem them, she turned to the school’s healer. “Poppy, whatever it takes my family are going to be there for them both, we will get them through this.”

“I know Molly and they are going to need it dear. It is not going to be easy, this is not like anything I’ve ever seen before. He might never recover, if he does he may never be the same again.” Madam Pomfrey said grimly, unshed tears pooling in her eyes. 

Molly could never remember such a display of emotion from her old mentor, over a patient. 

The St Mungo's healers levitated both Harry and Ginny, Molly holding her daughter's hand, one of the healers opened a direct Floo to St Mungo's and they walked through, leaving the Village and School healers to tend the remaining few patients, who now just needed rest and observation, al others had returned to their common rooms or quarters. 

The moment the connection closed, Poppy collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she wept. Archie put a hand on her shoulder, comforting his friend and colleague, he knew she needed the time she was taking and comfort he was offering, he was glad to give it. She wept for several minutes, glad he understood, accepting his gentle support as it was offered. She felt helpless, she had gone from the euphoria of being able to help her apprentice heal from appalling physical injuries, to the utter frustration of being unable to heal Harry's mental wounds. They were two young people who she held dear, two who she had healed many times and contrary to what her profession dictated, grown to love the company of. Yet she had done all she could for Ginny, but Harry, she felt so helpless, she could do nothing for him. 

Eventually she looked up at Archie with tear stained face and spoke. “This could be the last we see of the Harry we know, I just don't know what else to do for him. As far as I can tell, we have lost him, he might never come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> Erebus was one of the primordial deities in Greek mythology, born out of the primeval void, Chaos. It was the personification of the deep darkness and shadows. Erebus was the brother of Gaea (earth), Tartarus (underworld), Eros (love), and Nyx (night). 
> 
> Many thanks for the Kudos left so far.  
> Until next time.  
> Best wishes  
> Tgfoy


End file.
